


Po drugiej stronie (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Modern AU, ereri, eruri)

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boy x boy, Comfort/Angst, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern AU, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Organized Crime, Other, Police, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence, Yaoi, alternative universe, ereri, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 126,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Levi Ackerman, agent oddziału antynarkotykowego, jest na tropie niebezpiecznej organizacji przestępczej. Oddałby wiele, aby być tym, który zakuje jej lidera Grishę Yaegera w kajdanki i wsadzi go na długie lata do więzienia. Niestety, śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie, a zespół Ackermana nie może znaleźć żadnego dowodu na przestępczą działalność Grishy.Tymczasem najmłodszy syn poszukiwanego przez nich mężczyzny, Eren Yaeger, zostaje postawiony przez ojca w sytuacji bez wyjścia. To właśnie wtedy postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.**Wiek niektórych bohaterów różni się od tego z kanonu. W tekście pojawią się przekleństwa, narkotyki, sceny przemocy i seksu. **
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**\- CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA -**

**Levi**

Ciepła dłoń głaskała go po włosach.

Palce rozczesywały ciemne kosmyki, delikatnie muskając skórę głowy. Miał przymknięte oczy, jednak tuż przed jego powiekami jaśniało światło. Gdyby tylko je uniósł, z pewnością zalałyby go jasne promienie. Nie chciał tego robić, jeszcze nie teraz. Mimo to delektował się nimi, ich ciepło dodawało mu energii, zapewniało o bezpieczeństwie. Gdyby mógł, trwałby w tym stanie długo, a potem jeszcze dłużej. Być może wiecznie?

Głośny stuk o szybę sprawił, że ciepły dotyk zniknął.

Levi otworzył oczy.

– Pobudka!

Mężczyzna westchnął i nacisnął mechanizm w swoim fotelu, aby postawić go z powrotem do pionu. Drzemki w ciągu dnia, podczas służby, były dla niego codziennością.

Do samochodu wpakowała się szczupła kobieta o brązowych włosach, związanych w wysoki kucyk. Na długim nosie spoczywały okulary, zza których wpatrywały się w Leviego błyszczące, orzechowe oczy. Usiadła z tyłu, opierając łokcie o zagłówki przednich foteli.

Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się i do środka wsiadł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blondyn. Miał jasne, niebieskie oczy i bujne brwi. Objął dłońmi kierownicę i spojrzał na siedzącego tuż obok Leviego, który właśnie się przeciągał. Wszyscy mieli na sobie ciemne spodnie, a także jasne koszule w różnych odcieniach błękitu, na które zarzucili czarne kamizelki.

– I co, Erwin, kto miał rację? – spytał Levi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Ja czy Hanji?

– Monitoring z jakiegoś powodu obejmuje tylko ostatnie 48 godzin. Przyjechaliśmy za późno – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, nazwany Erwinem.

Levi obrócił się do tyłu, żeby rzucić Hanji pełne triumfu spojrzenie.

– Widzisz, mówiłem, że szkoda czasu.

Hanji westchnęła i rozłożyła się wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu.

– Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że mechanicy tak mało przykładają się do ochrony własnego biznesu? – spytała kobieta, przewracając oczami. – No nic, poczekamy, aż nasi milusińscy pojawią się w innym miejscu. Dobra, Ackerman, powiedz, z jakim nadzieniem chcesz tym razem, to kupię ci jutro z rana.

– Hej, hej, ale ja nie chcę pączków. Ble, mam ich serdecznie dość – żachnął się Levi, sięgając po zapięcie od pasów. – Nie wiem, jak możesz się wciąż nimi obżerać. Potwierdzasz tym tylko stereotypy, dotyczące stróżów prawa.

– To czego ty chcesz? Tylko nie wyskakuj mi znowu z masażem stóp!

Erwin roześmiał się, a potem uruchomił silnik i włączył się do ruchu. Słuchał z uśmiechem, jak jego współpracownicy przekomarzają się z sobą na temat tego, co Hanji powinna zrobić lub kupić dla Leviego w ramach przegranego zakładu. Gdy w końcu zaparkowali przed budynkiem, w którym mieścił się ich wydział, dwójka detektywów ustaliła, że będzie to paczuszka z ulubioną herbatą mężczyzny.

– Masz czas najpóźniej do jutra, inaczej będą to dwie paczuszki – powiedział Levi, wchodząc do budynku przez wysokie, drewniane drzwi.

– O jakich paczuszkach mowa? – zapytał wysoki, wąsaty blondyn, który pojawił się nagle tuż przed przybyłymi. Poruszył nozdrzami w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, jakby wywąchał nietypowy zapach. – Nie czuję nic niezwykłego…

– Niestety, nie takich paczuszkach, o jakich myślisz – odparł Ackerman, wywołując tym parsknięcie śmiechu u Erwina. 

– Mike! Jak tam twój nowy informator? – zainteresowała się Hanji, uwieszając się ramienia kolegi i szczerząc do niego. – Słyszałam, że może być z tego przełom w sprawie.

– Z jakiegoś powodu zapadł się pod ziemię – wyznał Mike, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Mam do napisania raport, a wiecie, jak bardzo się palę do raportów… Erwin, może chcesz mi pomóc?

– Wierzę, że na pewno świetnie sobie poradzisz. – Smith poklepał Mike’a po ramieniu.

Czwórka detektywów ruszyła powoli przed siebie. Mijali innych współpracowników, z częścią z nich witając się bardziej wylewnie, z innymi mniej. Niektórzy siedzieli przy biurkach, zajęci papierkową robotą, rozmawiali przez telefon, a jeszcze inna część z nich dyskutowała z sobą na ważne oraz mniej istotne tematy. Levi spojrzał w kierunku jednego z pomieszczeń i ujrzał tam grupkę osób, ubranych w pełne umundurowanie, charakterystyczne dla wydziału antynarkotykowego. Rozmawiali z przełożonym, ustalając zapewne szczegóły akcji, w którą się udawali.

Levi szturchnął łokciem Erwina, który szedł tuż obok niego.

– Jadą w teren? – spytał blondyna, który spojrzał we wskazanym przez Ackermana kierunku. Mężczyzna skinął głową potwierdzająco.

– Bardziej jako wsparcie dla policji, nie znam szczegółów. Ale raczej wątpię, aby coś z tego było. Dowiemy się za parę godzin, jak coś, mają do nas dzwonić.

Levi wraz z przyjaciółmi wszedł do pomieszczenia, które stanowiło codzienne miejsce jego pracy. Cztery biurka, znajdujące się pośrodku, dwie tablice, stojące pod ścianą a także piętrzące się na regałach i półkach pudła pełne dokumentów. Jego wzrok jednak od razu powędrował w miejsce, w które zawsze spoglądał po wejściu do pokoju. Tablica korkowa, wisząca na ścianie nieopodal drzwi, pełna zdjęć, notatek i wycinków z gazet.

Ackerman był estetą. Każdy szczegół jego życia musiał być uporządkowany. Nie inaczej było z notatkami w pracy. To właśnie on dbał o odpowiednie ułożenie wszystkich elementów na tablicy. Do jej centralnej części przyczepionych było kilkanaście fotografii lub rysopisów, ułożonych w piramidkę. Im wyżej znajdowało się dane zdjęcie, tym bardziej istotny był poszukiwany przez nich człowiek. W kilku miejscach brakowało fotografii. Śledztwo wciąż było w dość wczesnej fazie. Część graczy wciąż pozostawała niewiadoma.

Jak co dzień, Levi przyjrzał się nieruchomym twarzom oraz nazwiskom bądź pseudonimom, przypisanym do każdej fotografii.

Nie każde zdjęcie udało im się zidentyfikować. Część osób wciąż była anonimowa.

Mimo, iż znał wszystkie te informacje na pamięć, nie umiał oprzeć się zwykłej chęci przyjrzenia się zdjęciom po raz kolejny. Czy to było już uzależnienie?

Brunet o pociągłej twarzy. _Bertolt Hoover_ , ze względu na swój wzrost, zwany „Kolosem”.

Znudzona blondynka o błękitnych oczach i sporym nosie. _Brak danych._

Młoda, brązowowłosa dziewczyna o twarzy obsypanej piegami i wściekłym spojrzeniu. _Fritz,_ nazywana też „Szczęką”, bo zdarzało się, że gryzła swoich przeciwników.

Chudy mężczyzna o pustym spojrzeniu, ostro zakończonym podbródku i krótkich brązowych włosach. _Brak danych co do nazwiska,_ pseudonim „Sowa”.

Kobieta z długimi, czarnymi włosami, o rozmarzonym spojrzeniu. _Brak danych._

Rysopis, przedstawiający mężczyznę z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami, o pulchnej twarzy i w okularach. _Brak danych._

Wzrok Leviego powędrował wyżej.

Blondyn o krótko ściętych włosach, jasnej, okazałej brodzie i szarym spojrzeniu, które rzucał zza okrągłych okularów. Na fotografii wyglądał, jakby wpatrywał się prosto w obiektyw. Brwi miał lekko ściągnięte, a jego oczy wyrażały budzący się gniew. Levi przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, lekko zaciskając wargi. _Zeke Yaeger_. Syn człowieka, którego od tygodni próbowali znaleźć. Gdyby dostał się w ich ręce, możliwe że dużo prościej byłoby im odnaleźć jego ojca. Jednak Zeke nie był zwykłym graczem. Cechowały go niespotykany spryt a także brutalność. Ze wszystkich poszukiwanych przez nich przestępców, Zeke posiadał najdłuższą liczbę przestępstw na swoim koncie i były to również morderstwa. Bardzo często były one niezwykle brutalne. Nie bez powodu nazywano go „Bestią”.

Levi spojrzał w bok, na zdjęcie, które wisiało tuż przy fotografii przedstawiającej Zeke’a.

Znajdował się na nim młody chłopak, którego brązowe włosy prawie sięgały jego ramion. Na zdjęciu miał jakieś szesnaście lat, jednak zostało ono zrobione już jakiś czas temu. Chłopak miał zielone oczy, gładką twarz i zamyślone spojrzenie. Spoglądał przed siebie w zamyśleniu, przez co wyglądał, jakby rozważał intensywnie nad jakąś filozoficzną kwestią. _Eren Yaeger._ Młodszy syn człowieka, którego poszukiwali. Dopiero niedawno musiał zostać wprowadzony w rodzinny interes. Dochodziły ich słuchy, że z to właśnie on miał przejąć imperium ojca, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu zabrakło staruszka. Nie był brutalny jak Zeke, choć być może lepiej się ukrywał ze swoimi działaniami. Tak naprawdę nie mieli do tej pory żadnego potwierdzonego przestępstwa, które mógłby popełnić ten chłopak. Wiedzieli jednak, że na pewno bierze udział w brudnych interesach swojego ojca i mimo młodego wieku, musieli mieć go na uwadze. Eren, w przeciwieństwie do „Bestii” nie wydawał się groźny, ale możliwe, że był właśnie przygotowywany do swojej roli i po ukończeniu pełnoletności mógł okazać się dużo gorszy od swojego starszego brata.

W końcu wzrok Leviego spoczął na fotografii, znajdującej się na samej górze. Wbił twarde spojrzenie w twarz człowieka, która zdawała się nie wyrażać żadnej emocji. Zielone oczy spoglądały zza okrągłych okularów, bardzo podobnych do tych noszonych przez Zeke’a. W przeciwieństwie do swojego starszego syna, posiadał bardzo delikatny zarost: krótkie wąsy oraz bródkę. Podobieństwo jednak było nie do przeoczenia. Twarz mężczyzny wydawała się zwyczajna, niezwracająca na siebie większej uwagi. Jedynie jego spojrzenie sugerowało, że czai się w nim jakiś mrok. Każdy, kto na nie patrzył, odczuwał dziwny niepokój.

 _Grisha Yaeger._ Jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez nich ludzi. Miał na swoim koncie liczne kradzieże, porwania, zabójstwa, stał także na czele narkotykowego biznesu. Teoretycznie.

Na ich nieszczęście, wciąż posiadali zbyt mało dowodów na przestępczą działalność Grishy. Mężczyzna musiał się jednak domyślać, że są na jego tropie, dlatego jakiś czas temu przestał pokazywać się publicznie. Nie zrezygnował jednak ze swojego biznesu. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego narkotykowe interesy kwitły jak nigdy dotąd. Starannie wypracowana przez Yaegera siatka przestępcza pozwalała mu na zarządzanie wszystkim nawet z ukrycia.

Jego legalnym biznesem była sieć hoteli, które służyły mu zapewne jako pralnia brudnych pieniędzy. Jak na ironię, w ich mieście był uważany za odnoszącego sukcesy przedsiębiorcę, udzielającego się w wielu akcjach charytatywnych. Zbyt mało osób wierzyło w to, że rozprowadzane na ulicy narkotyki to jego sprawka. Niestety, Grisha miał dobre układy z wieloma politykami, więc tym bardziej znalezienie na niego haka było niezwykle trudne.

Levi oderwał spojrzenie od korkowej tablicy. Podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł ciężko na fotelu, uruchamiając laptopa. Sprawdził skrzynkę pocztową, która nie zawierała żadnych istotnych maili, mogących rzucić nowe światło na ich śledztwo.

Ackerman musiał przyznać jedno: rodzina Yaegerów była nieuchwytna. W przeciwieństwie do pewnego gangu narkotykowego, który udało się rozbić Leviemu i reszcie trzy lata temu, Grisha dbał o to, aby wszystkie przeprowadzane przez niego akcje były prawie niewykrywalne. Przez to prawie każde morderstwo kończyło się bez poszlak, z kolei narkotyki, rozprowadzane na ulicach prowadziły ich tylko do niedoinformowanych dilerów, których przesłuchiwanie nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów. Poważniejsi gracze zdawali się zapadać pod ziemię, a nawet jeśli Levi i spółka wpadli na trop któregoś z nich, Grisha uruchamiał wszystkie możliwe środki, aby ów trop przepadł. Zdarzało się też tak, że po prostu pozbywał się niewygodnych pracowników na odległość.

Istniał też jeszcze inny problem. W przeciwieństwie do Yaegera, nie mieli nieskończonych pokładów gotówki. Nie mogli wręczać łapówek. Co prawda, w ciągu ostatniego roku sytuacja w ich wydziale mocno się poprawiła. Dostali świeżutkie mundury, kilka nowiuteńkich samochodów a także sporo nowoczesnego sprzętu, zarówno w postaci urządzeń komputerowych jak i broni. To jednak nie wystarczało, przynajmniej na razie.

W jakiś sposób musieli przeniknąć do organizacji Yaegerów i rozbić ją od środka.

Mike i Hanji zwykle cieszyli się podczas takich spokojnych dni. Żadne z nich nie lubiło akcji, woleli działać z miejsca, powoli „kopać” i zyskiwać informatorów. Levi i Erwin myśleli trochę inaczej. Woleli działać. I choć praca w terenie wiązała się z ryzykiem, gdyby mogli, codziennie ruszaliby na miasto. Może to właśnie dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywali. To właśnie Erwin był jego partnerem w pracy. Wieloletnia współpraca układała im się praktycznie bezkonfliktowo. Potrafili czytać sobie w myślach.

Gdy dzień dobiegał końca, cała czwórka wspólnie udała się do wyjścia. Hanji pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi i przerzuciła przez ramię dużą sportową torbę, wyjaśniając, że prosto z pracy biegnie na siłownię. Gdy zniknęła za rogiem, Levi spojrzał na dwóch wyższych od niego mężczyzn. Właściwie to prawie każdy jego współpracownik był wyższy, co nie pocieszało Ackermana. W pracy mógł patrzeć z góry chyba jedynie na Petrę Ral, z działu administracyjnego, jednak przez tyle lat zdążył przywyknąć już do takiego porządku rzeczy.

Levi pożegnał się z pozostałą dwójką przyjaciół. Smith odszedł w kierunku szarej hondy. Z kolei Mike skierował się w stronę przystanku autobusowego, zakładając na uszy słuchawki.

Ackerman ruszył w kierunku swojego motocykla, stojącego na drugim końcu parkingu. W zamyśleniu ubrał kask i uruchomił silnik. Po chwili wmieszał się w sznur pojazdów, rozkoszując jazdą i zapominając o wszystkim, co jeszcze chwilę temu zajmowało jego myśli.

Piętnaście minut później zatrzymał się przed niskim, jednopiętrowym domkiem, ogrodzonym jasnym, panelowym płotem. Zaparkował na podjeździe i ruszył w stronę wejściowych drzwi. Wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i wpisał kod, otwierający zamek i wyłączający alarm. Klamka ustąpiła bez przeszkód, a Levi wszedł do środka, od razu zamykając drzwi w taki sam sposób.

Wątpił, aby Grisha interesował się nimi na tak wczesnym etapie śledztwa. W tym momencie byli nic nie znaczącymi detektywami. Levi miał wrażenie, że nawet nie zaczęli deptać mu po piętach. Yaeger był wiecznie kilka kroków przed nimi. Ackerman miał jednak wielką nadzieję, że w końcu to się zmieni i albo im uda się uzyskać jakieś informacje, albo rodzina Yaegerów w którymś momencie popełni błąd. Byli przecież tylko ludźmi, prawda?

Mimo wszystko jednak dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo, chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich agentów, z jakimi współpracował. Nie uważał tego za przesadę.

Upewniając się, że jego dom jest na powrót zabezpieczony, udał się pod prysznic. Zmył z siebie całodniowy brud i zmęczenie, aby następnie przebrać się w wygodniejsze ciuchy.

Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro. W odbiciu ujrzał prawie trzydziestoletniego faceta o szarych, znużonych oczach, gładkiej, szczupłej twarzy i prostych, hebanowych włosach, których kosmyki opadały mu na czoło.

Wyszedł z toalety, mając na sobie szare spodnie i czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw. Czuł się o wiele lepiej. Miał teraz ochotę na kieliszek wina i jakiś mało ambitny film.

Ruszył przez pogrążony w półmroku salon, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Jego wzrok padł na doniczki, porozstawiane po całym pomieszczeniu. Niektóre stały na podłodze, inne wisiały na półkach lub pod sufitem. Levi przystanął i przejechał palcami po liściach okazałego filodendronu, rozkoszując się jego delikatną fakturą. Przeniósł spojrzenie na drobne sukulenty, umieszczone w niewielkich, białych doniczkach, ustawionych równo na półce tuż nad telewizorem. Ich widok zawsze go uspokajał. Dotknął jeszcze zielonych liści stojącego tuż obok zamiokulkasa.

– Chyba lepiej ci tutaj, co? – spytał cichym tonem, wpatrując się w roślinę. – Trochę mniej światła wyszło ci na dobre.

Może coś było z nim nie tak, ale towarzystwo doniczkowych kwiatów sprawiało, że nie czuł się w tym domu aż tak bardzo samotnie. Zresztą, po co miałby się nad tym zastanawiać i rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze coś, co działało. Obecność roślin poprawiała mu nastrój.

Levi już chciał ruszyć do przodu, jednak nagle zamarł w miejscu.

Coś było nie tak.

Drzwi do kuchni były otwarte. Czyżby zostawił je tak rano? Mógłby przysiąc, że zanim poszedł pod prysznic, kuchnia była zamknięta.

Poczuł za sobą jakiś ruch.

– Gdzieś słyszałem, że gadanie do kwiatów uspokaja – powiedział głos. 

Levi rozszerzył oczy.

Wiedział, że ma tylko ułamek sekundy na reakcję. Przed wzięciem prysznica zostawił swojego podręcznego Glocka na stoliku po drugiej stronie salonu. Nie zdążyłby do niego dobiec. Musiał więc zdecydować się na walkę wręcz.

Obrócił się na pięcie, biorąc zamach i trafiając gołą stopą w stojącego tuż za nim wysokiego mężczyznę. Levi nie widział jego twarzy, gdyż ten stał w cieniu, dostrzegł jednak, że był szczupły, miał długie włosy, a na ramiona zarzuconą skórzaną kurtkę. Czyżby zabójca, wynajęty przez Grishę? Jakim cudem ominął jego zabezpieczenia?

Nieznajomy poleciał do tyłu, trafiając plecami na ścianę, w którą grzmotnął, wydając z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie. Levi nie czekał na kontratak. Rzucił się na obcego człowieka, powalając go na ziemię i wykręcając jego ramię do tyłu.

– Za zaatakowanie policjanta grozi ci nawet dziesięć lat, więc radziłbym się nie ruszać! – zawołał Levi, trzymając mężczyznę w silnym uścisku, z którego ten próbował się wyrwać.

– Ale ja cię nie zaatakowałem! Ech, Armin miał co do ciebie rację… Puść mnie, chcę tylko pogadać.

Levi zmarszczył brwi. O czym ten człowiek do licha wygadywał? Wsłuchując się w jego głos, stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że chyba nie miał do czynienia z mężczyzną, ale z młodym chłopakiem. Opadające na twarz nieznajomego ciemne kosmyki utrudniały mu rozpoznanie osoby, którą obezwładnił.

– Kim jesteś? – spytał Ackerman, jednak jego uścisk nie zelżał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę zawahania.

– Słuchaj… Pogadajmy, okej? Nie mam przy sobie broni, jeśli chcesz, to mnie przeszukaj.

Levi wciągnął głośno powietrze nosem, wciąż czując pulsującą w jego żyłach adrenalinę.

– Nie ruszaj się – polecił chłopakowi, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni jego spodni. W jednej z nich wyczuł tylko telefon komórkowy. Przejechał dłońmi wyżej, wzdłuż wystających żeber nieznajomego. Po chwili mógł być pewien, że ten rzeczywiście był nieuzbrojony. W końcu puścił chłopaka i odsunął się, wciąż będąc gotów do wznowienia ataku. Zerknął w kierunku stolika, na którym znajdowała się broń. Mógłby teraz po nią pobiec…

Chłopak podniósł się na łokciach, by po chwili usiąść na podłodze i oprzeć się o ścianę. Levi wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął włącznik. Salon rozświetlił się bladym światłem.

Ackerman spojrzał na twarz przybysza i rozszerzył oczy.

– Czy teraz możemy pogadać? – spytał chłopak, unosząc kącik ust. Jego długie, brązowe włosy zupełnie zmyliły Leviego. Na zdjęciu, które posiadali, sięgały mu zaledwie do podbródka. Jednak tej twarzy nie pomyliłby z żadną inną. Wpatrywał się w nią praktycznie każdego dnia.

 _O kurwa_ , zaklął w myślach.

Miał przed sobą Erena Yaegera we własnej osobie.

Przynajmniej jedno już wiedział.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia co syn jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców w kraju robił w jego salonie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren**

Eren westchnął w duchu. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem ten świat robił się coraz bardziej skomplikowany.

A może to on za nim nie nadążał?

– Dobra, to poproszę, eee… Caffe Borgię, oraz to dziwne karmelowe espresso… Con pa…

– Con panna! – dokończyła za niego uśmiechnięta ekspedientka. – Posmakuje panu, już się robi!

Chwilę później Eren wyszedł z kawiarni, w dłoni ściskając szary karton z umieszczonymi w nim dwoma kubkami. Ubrał kaptur, a na nos wsunął czarne okulary. Jak to powtarzała Annie, „przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony”? Wątpił, aby ktoś go rozpoznał, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Parę minut później wślizgnął się do niewielkiej kamienicy, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, aż znalazł się na ostatnim piętrze. Zapukał dwa razy, po czym wszedł do środka, ściągając z głowy kaptur bluzy.

Mało nie potknął się o stertę ubrań, rozrastającą się w korytarzu. Zaśmiał się cicho, a potem uchylił drzwi prowadzące do jednej z sypialni, mieszczących się na poddaszu. Choć był środek dnia, w pomieszczeniu panował mrok, rozświetlany jedynie przez ekran laptopa, nad którym pochylał się chudy blondyn w wieku Erena. Miał krótkie, równo ścięte włosy i prostokątne okulary. W zamyśleniu przeczesał palcami grzywkę, która opadała mu na duże, błękitne oczy, po czym ziewnął głośno.

Na widok wchodzącego do jego pokoju przyjaciela, uniósł brwi.

– Nie miałeś dziś być z Annie poza miastem?

– Cześć, Armin. Zmiana planów, coś jej wypadło i przełożyła spotkanie. Choć gdybym miał zgadywać, Grisha kazał jej jechać beze mnie. Trzymaj – mówiąc to, młody Yaeger postawił na biurku jeden kubek z kawą. Dołączył on do kolekcji innych, które znajdowały się na blacie, jednak były już puste.

– Tak! Tego mi było trzeba! – zawołał chłopak, nazwany Arminem i szybko chwycił za pojemnik z gorącym napojem. Wziął parę łyków, po czym spojrzał na Erena, który rozłożył się na jego łóżku. – Zabawne, że wpadłeś akurat teraz.

– Taa? Czemu? Będziesz robił pranie? Mogę dorzucić swoje ciuchy?

– To też – przyznał Armin, a potem przysunął się z powrotem do komputera, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – W końcu udało mi się złamać zabezpieczenia w domu tego detektywa. Mogę odblokować ci tylne drzwi na parę sekund. To niewiele, ale powinno wystarczyć, abyś wszedł do środka…

Eren zdjął z nosa czarne okulary, dzięki czemu Armin mógł dostrzec, jak ten rozszerza oczy. Błyskawicznie dopadł fotela, na którym siedział jego przyjaciel i wbił spojrzenie w ekran laptopa.

– O cholera! Arlert, jesteś wielki!

Armin roześmiał się wesoło.

– Nie przesadzałbym… Ale fakt, to jedne z najbardziej solidnych zabezpieczeń, jakie miałem okazję hakować. Facet zna się na rzeczy.

Eren pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Armin przyglądał się przez chwilę twarzy przyjaciela. Wahał się jeszcze przez moment, zanim się odezwał.

– Eren… Jesteś pewien? – spytał blondyn, dotykając ustami kubka z kawą. Jego błękitne spojrzenie posmutniało.

Yaeger spojrzał na Armina i uniósł brew.

– Musisz być bardziej konkretny. Chodzi ci o to, że chcę się do niego włamać? Mówiłem ci przecież, nie mogę wejść od frontu, nie chcę ryzykować, żeby ktokolwiek mnie zobaczył. Nie idę tam na herbatkę…

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – przerwał mu Arlert. – Na pewno chcesz się w to pakować? Wolę nie myśleć, co się stanie, jak twój ojciec się dowie. Albo ktokolwiek.

– Nie mam wyboru. Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego.

Eren wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu przyjaciela. Armin rozszerzył oczy, a potem szybko spojrzał w bok.

– Nie musisz tego robić. Poradzę sobie, naprawdę – mruknął chłopak, jego głos stał się jednak dziwnie cichy i słaby.

– Właśnie, że muszę. Chcę, żebyście byli bezpieczni, Ty i Mikasa.

– A co z tobą? – spytał Armin, wracając spojrzeniem do przyjaciela. W jego błękitnych oczach nagle pojawiły się łzy. – Eren, jeśli coś ci się stanie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!

– Spokojnie, bekso, nic mi się nie stanie. Pamiętasz? Sprawdziliśmy wcześniej tych detektywów. Zupełnie sami przyskrzynili grupę Heckmanna, choć zajęło im to trochę czasu. Pomyśl, co by było, gdyby pomagał im ktoś od środka.

– Wiem, ale i tak martwię się o ciebie. Jak Mikasa się o tym dowie, na pewno jej się to nie spodoba…

– Dlatego musimy trzymać to w tajemnicy. Lepiej, żeby nic nie wiedziała, tak na wszelki wypadek. Muszę was z tego wyciągnąć, obiecałem to sobie.

– _Nas_ , Eren. W sensie, siebie też.

– Jeśli policja na to pójdzie, to tak.

– Na pewno – stwierdził Armin, wracając spojrzeniem do laptopa. – Nie dokonałeś jeszcze żadnego poważnego przestępstwa, Eren. Poza tym, jesteś nieletni. Za samo należenie do pechowej rodziny nie idzie się jeszcze do więzienia. Mam nadzieję, że dogadasz się z tym całym Ackermanem. Podobno nie jest zbyt delikatny, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Jesteś pewien, że właśnie od niego powinniśmy zacząć?

– Tak, jestem pewien. Chciałbym zrobić to dzisiaj, masz wolny wieczór? – spytał Eren, opierając się ramionami o oparcie fotela, na którym siedział Arlert.

– Twój ojciec potrzebuje mnie dopiero jutro, więc tak – odpowiedział Armin.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, była niezwykle wymowna.

**Levi**

Levi postawił na stole szklankę z wodą z głośnym stukiem. Następnie usiadł po drugiej stronie blatu, wbijając w Erena wrogie spojrzenie.

Eren oparł się plecami o krzesło. W jasnym świetle jego twarz była dobrze widoczna. Uwagę przyciągały duże, zielone oczy o wyraźnych rzęsach. Brodę chłopaka pokrywał delikatny zarost. Długie, brązowe włosy opadały na jego ramiona.

Yaeger odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Dzięki – rzucił od niechcenia i sięgnął po szklankę. Wziął parę łyków i odetchnął z przyjemnością. – Tak, teraz dużo lepiej. Bycie obezwładnianym przez policjanta mocno odwadnia organizm.

– Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, co tu robisz? – spytał groźnie Ackerman, wpatrując się w Erena spod zmrużonych powiek.

Oparł łokcie o stół, w jednej dłoni trzymając broń. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z pistoletem w ręku czuł się bezpieczniej. Nawet jeśli Eren uznał to za niepokojące, nie skomentował tego.

– Tak jak mówiłem, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

– Nie jesteśmy na „ty” – mruknął Levi, a jego szare oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. – Z tego co wiem, szczeniaku, nie masz nawet osiemnastu lat.

– O rany, zawsze musisz wszystko utrudniać? – Eren roześmiał się. Gdy dostrzegł jednak morderczy wzrok Leviego, westchnął. – Dobrze, „proszę pana”. Tak może być?

– O czym ktoś taki jak ty może chcieć ze mną rozmawiać? – spytał Ackerman nieufnym tonem. Chciał od razu zadzwonić po wsparcie, jednak skoro dzieciak był niegroźny, odłożył to na później. Wolał sam przesłuchać Yaegera. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. – W jaki sposób w ogóle tutaj wlazłeś? Nie mogłeś obejść moich zabezpieczeń… Ktoś ci pomagał?

– Tyle pytań naraz, jest pan gorszy niż moja matka. – Eren rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i przewrócił oczami. – To nie ja je obszedłem, ale mój przyjaciel. Prawdziwy ekspert w tych sprawach. Na parę sekund wyłączył alarm w tylnych drzwiach. Nie mogłem przyjść do was w ciągu dnia, bo to byłoby dla mnie samobójstwo. Ściany mają oczy i uszy. Jeśli to, co chcę zrobić ma się udać, musimy utrzymywać naszą znajomość w tajemnicy.

– Naszą znajomość? Trochę za dużo powiedziane – stwierdził Levi mrukliwym tonem. Przyglądał się niezapowiedzianemu gościowi bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Co takiego chcesz zrobić? To Grisha cię tutaj przysłał, prawda? Ten gnój naprawdę myśli, że da radę mnie przekupić?

Twarz Erena po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru stężała. Wystarczył tylko dźwięk imienia jego ojca, aby ciało chłopaka spięło się nerwowo. Młody Yaeger zmarszczył czoło i spoważniał. Wyglądał teraz na dużo starszego.

– Nie. On nie wie, że tu jestem. – Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał w bok. Levi wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. Choć twarz Erena zdecydowanie należała do nastolatka, to w jego oczach można było dostrzec uczucia i emocje zarezerwowane dla osób już doświadczonych przez życie. Podczas swojej kariery Levi często był świadkiem podobnego widoku i uważał to za bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

Młodzi ludzie nie powinni posiadać tak ciężkiego spojrzenia.

Nie wiedział, co musiało się dziać w życiu chłopaka, ale z pewnością nie było to nic dobrego.

Zdecydował się nie poganiać Erena, zadał mu już zbyt wiele pytań. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że czasami cisza bardziej skłania do rozmowy niż wszelakie prośby. Bądź groźby.

W końcu Eren odezwał się sam.

– Chcę, żebyście go dopadli. Pomogę wam na tyle, na ile mogę.

Jego głos był mocny, zdecydowany. Nie pobrzmiewało w nim ani drżenie, ani zawahanie. Levi przez ponad sześć lat swojej pracy w policji dokonywał mnóstwa przesłuchań i bardzo łatwo mógł wyczuć, gdy ktoś ściemniał. Jego odczucia zawsze pozostawały mocno subiektywne, nie był przecież wykrywaczem kłamstw. Gdyby jednak miał się o coś teraz zakładać z Hanji, postawiłby na to, że Eren mówił prawdę.

Postanowił jednak nie dawać dzieciakowi kredytu zaufania tak szybko. Możliwe, że w taki sam sposób jak jego brat był świetną maszyną do zabijania, Eren równie dobrze mógł być świetnym aktorem. Każdy miał swoją rolę do odegrania.

Obrócił Glocka w prawej dłoni i wbił szare spojrzenie w chłopaka.

– Czy dobrze zrozumiałem? Chcesz być naszym informatorem?

– O, dokładnie, tego słowa szukałem – odparł Eren, prostując się na krześle. Przywołał na usta wcześniejszy uśmieszek, który go odmłodził, tak, że znów wyglądał na nastolatka, który coś spsocił. – Wiem, że pewnie musisz… Musi pan się nad tym zastanowić i tak dalej, pogadać z zespołem, czy co tam robicie w takich sytuacjach. Pewnie dopiero potem możemy zacząć współpracę.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie żaden podstęp? – spytał Levi, obserwując twarz Erena i próbując odgadnąć kryjące się w niej emocje. W tym momencie mógł stwierdzić jedynie, że chłopak wygląda na rozluźnionego i z jakiegoś powodu rozbawionego, choć bardziej wyglądało to jako poza. Niezbyt mu się to podobało. – Równie dobrze możesz dostarczać informacje z powrotem do Grishy.

– Cóż, chyba będziecie musieli mi zaufać. Postaram się jakoś was do siebie przekonać. Wspólnie mamy większe szanse…

– Nie, dzieciaku, niczego nie musimy – przerwał mu Levi ostrym tonem, cedząc wrogo każde słowo. – Poza tym, nie wiem, czy to będzie możliwe. Nie ma szans, żebym ci zaufał.

Eren jednak nie wyglądał na przejętego tymi słowami. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji, wciąż uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Cóż, będę robił wszystko, aby tak się stało. Może twoi… pana koledzy będą bardziej przyjaźnie nastawieni.

– Wątpię. Czego chcesz w zamian? – spytał nagle Levi. Eren uniósł brwi.

– Słucham?

– Na pewno nie robisz tego bezinteresownie. Czego chcesz w zamian? Nowego paszportu? Wyjazdu poza Eldię pod innym nazwiskiem?

Eren parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową, jakby Levi powiedział coś, co go niezmiernie rozbawiło. Brwi Ackermana zbiegł się groźnie, lecz zanim zdążył rzucić jakąś obraźliwą uwagę, Eren zdążył mu odpowiedzieć:

– To brzmi fantastycznie, panie Ackerman. Owszem, chcę paszportu i to nawet dwóch, ale nie dla mnie. Chcę, żebyście załatwili nowe tożsamości dla dwójki moich przyjaciół. Zostali wmieszani w ten cały cyrk bez swojej woli. Jeśli tu zostaną, przy Grishy, nie skończy się to dla nich dobrze. Mamy wspólny cel, więc myślę, że się dogadamy.

Levi przyglądał się chłopakowi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Analizował w myślach pojedyncze słowa, wypowiedziane przez Erena. Nie wypowiadał się zbyt pochlebnie o Grishy. Co chwila używał też sformułowania „my”, jakby w głowie posiadał już ułożony plan i był pewien, że oddział Leviego przystanie na jego propozycję. Brzmiało to również tak, jakby już uważał się za część drużyny.

– Niczego nie mogę obiecać – odparł w końcu Levi. – Tak jak mówiłeś, najpierw będę musiał porozmawiać z zespołem, a zwłaszcza z przełożonymi. To nie jest takie proste jak myślisz.

– Jasne. Nie wnikam. – Eren uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

Na chwilę obaj zamilkli.

– O jakich przyjaciół chodzi? – zapytał po chwili Ackerman.

Twarz Erena złagodniała. Chłopak zamyślił się i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Mojego kumpla. Znamy się w sumie od dzieciństwa. I o moją przyjaciółkę, Grisha adoptował ją, jak byliśmy mali.

– Mikasa Yaeger? – upewnił się Levi, obserwując Erena. – Sądziłem, że Grisha ją gdzieś odesłał. Nie słyszeliśmy nic o niej od długiego czasu.

– Dlatego, że trzyma ją blisko – odpowiedział chłopak, a jego spojrzenie spoważniało. – Chce, żeby pomagała mu zarządzać wszystkim od wewnątrz.

– Serio? Sądziliśmy, że to ty masz być jego następcą – powiedział powoli Levi, ostrożnym tonem. Nie chciał wyjawić chłopakowi zbyt wiele, na wypadek, gdyby rzeczywiście był w zmowie ze swoim ojcem. – Nie jesteś ulubieńcem tatuśka?

Eren po raz kolejny tego wieczoru roześmiał się cicho. Levi nie wiedział, czy to jego naturalne zachowanie, czy chce za wszelką cenę wyglądać na wyluzowanego.

– Ja i Grisha nie do końca się dogadujemy. Powiedzmy, że mamy różne spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy. Nie spodobało mu się to, że ośmieliłem mu się postawić, gdy wciągnął w to wszystko Mikasę, a potem Armina. Pewnie dobrze pan wie, że to taki człowiek, któremu się nie odmawia.

Levi wolno pokiwał głową. Przyglądał się Erenowi jeszcze przez chwilę. Chłopak odwzajemniał spojrzenie bez cienia strachu. Z jego postawy biła stanowczość i pewność siebie. Zielone oczy chłopaka wyrażały siłę i upór, tak charakterystyczny dla tej rodziny. Levi miał wrażenie, że dostrzegał w nich coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie umiał w tym momencie odpowiednio nazwać.

Ackerman w końcu podniósł się z krzesła.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nigdzie nie śpieszysz – odparł, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni i wybierając numer Hanji.

– Ależ skąd. Jestem do waszej dyspozycji – odpowiedział Eren, szczerząc się szeroko. Levi lekko zmarszczył brwi. Nagle usłyszał w słuchawce zaspany głos okularnicy.

– Han? Wsiadaj w taksówkę i przyjeżdżaj.

– Cholera, zwariowałeś? – mruknęła kobieta. Levi widział oczami wyobraźni, jak przewraca się na drugi bok. – Wróciłam z siłowni i padłam. O cokolwiek chodzi, opowiesz mi jutro…

– Zrobiłem za dużo komosy ryżowej i ktoś musi pomóc mi ją zjeść.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Levi patrzył, jak Eren wbija w niego niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, mówiące: „co takiego?”.

– Z kurczakiem? Czy z grillowanymi warzywami? – padło pytanie ze słuchawki. Uważny odbiorca wyczułby niepokój w głosie kobiety.

– Grillowane warzywa. Dużo brokułów. Tylko szybko, bo wystygnie. Zapytaj też Erwina i Mike’a, czy nie są głodni.

– Jasne – odparła Hanji, po czym rozłączyła się.

Eren rozejrzał się po salonie.

– Wie pan, aż zrobiłem się głodny.

– Przez ciebie będziemy musieli zmienić nasz szyfr – wyznał Levi, przyglądając się młodemu Yaegerowi.

Chłopak westchnął cicho. Złożył ramiona na blacie stołu, opierając o nie swoją brodę.

– Nic nie musicie zmieniać. Niech mi pan trochę zaufa – odpowiedział młodzieniec, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

Ackerman nie skomentował tego. Nie mógł sam podjąć tej decyzji, musiał skonsultować się z resztą, a przede wszystkim uzyskać pozwolenie przełożonego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Keith Shadis, dowódca ich jednostki, zareaguje na wieść o propozycji Erena. Zwykle witano informatorów z otwartymi ramionami, choć bardzo ostrożnie. Jednak człowiek z tak bliskiego otoczenia Grishy mógł budzić poważne wątpliwości.

Widząc łagodny uśmiech, jaki posłał mu młody Yaeger z drugiego końca stołu, Levi stwierdził w duchu, że chyba byłby w stanie dać mu cień szansy.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy będzie w stanie zaufać chłopakowi, ale być może właśnie tak miał wyglądać ich kolejny krok.

Może to właśnie jego potrzebowali, aby pójść naprzód?


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi**

Gdy Eren skończył mówić, Ackerman stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się twarzom swoich przyjaciół, próbując odczytać ich myśli. Znał każdego z nich kawał czasu. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie znaleźli się w podobnej sytuacji, dlatego nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachowają.

Hanji siedziała naprzeciwko Erena, przyglądając się chłopakowi z oczami pełnymi niedowierzania. Po jej prawej stronie dumał Erwin, którego brwi zbiegły się w groźną linię. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Z kolei Mike patrzył na Yaegera z pustym wyrazem twarzy, jedynie delikatnie mrużąc oczy.

Zoe odezwała się jako pierwsza.

– Może ja zacznę? Cholera, chłopaczku, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Chyba w najśmielszych snach byśmy nie przypuszczali, że jeden z synów Grishy przyjdzie do nas zupełnie sam, żeby nam pomóc.

– Tak. To brzmi aż zbyt pięknie – mruknął Mike, spoglądając na Erwina. – Co ty o tym myślisz?

Smith przyglądał się Erenowi w milczeniu. Chłopak odwzajemniał to spojrzenie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Levi musiał przyznać, że robiło to wrażenie. Wiedział już, że to kwestia czasu, zanim Erwin mu zaufa.

– Twierdzisz, że nie jesteś w najlepszych relacjach z Grishą. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie chcesz nas wykorzystać po to, aby znowu wkupić się w jego łaski? – spytał Smith, podpierając brodę na dłoni. – Druga rzecz. Skoro się nie dogadujecie i Grisha odsunął cię od swojej najbliższej świty, to niby jak chcesz nam pomóc?

Levi musiał przyznać, że to były odpowiednie pytania. Spojrzał na Erena, ciekaw, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.

Chłopak nie wydawał się jednak zmieszany. Prawie niezauważalnie pokiwał głową, jakby rozumiał potrzebę zadania tych pytań.

– Wybaczy pan, że znowu to powiem, ale po prostu musimy sobie zaufać. Ma pan rację, będę musiał trochę poprawić swoje relacje z ojcem i jesteście mi do tego potrzebni. Potrzebujemy się nawzajem. Wy będziecie dostawać ode mnie informacje, ale najpierw potrzebuję czegoś od was, żeby Grisha z powrotem mi zaufał.

– Chłopcze, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmi? – zapytał Mike, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jest tak, jak mówi Erwin. Wykorzystasz nas do swojego celu, a potem zostaniemy z niczym, podczas gdy ty wkupisz się z powrotem w łaski szalonego ojczulka. Niby co będziemy z tego mieć?

– To nie musi być żadna ważna informacja – stwierdził szybko Eren, wpatrując się w Mike’a z powagą. – Grisha musi po prostu uwierzyć, że zrobiłem coś na jego korzyść, zaryzykowałem, udowodniłem, że jestem mężczyzną. – Eren skrzywił się. – Tak, ten człowiek jest przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Ciągle trzeba udowadniać mu swoją wierność. Już chyba wiecie, czemu byłem w tym beznadziejny… Ciężko zachować swoje zdanie dla siebie, gdy wasz ojciec jest zwykłym przestępcą. 

Levi pozwolił sobie ukradkiem unieść kącik ust. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył, napotkał spojrzenie Erwina. Znał mężczyznę na tyle dobrze, że doskonale wiedział, o czym ten myśli.

Ackerman skinął głową i po chwili podszedł do Erena.

– Teraz dorośli muszą porozmawiać. Możesz zostawić nas samych?

Chłopak skoczył na równe nogi i uśmiechnął się do Leviego. Ackerman poczuł ukłucie irytacji, gdy po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Eren był od niego wyższy o głowę. Uważał to za niesprawiedliwe.

– Okej. Gdzie mam przejść? Chyba w tę stronę była kuchnia, co? – spytał chłopak, po czym podszedł do pierwszych lepszych drzwi i wszedł do środka.

– Hej! Cholera, wyłaź stamtąd, to jest… – zawołał za nim Levi, jednak drzwi zatrzasnęły się, zanim zdążył dokończyć – … moja sypialnia.

Hanji roześmiała się, widząc minę przyjaciela.

– Chyba czuje się jak u siebie – skomentowała kobieta, po czym poprawiła okulary, które znajdowały się na jej nosie. Levi westchnął, a następnie opadł na krzesło, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu siedział Eren. Popatrzył po twarzach trójki detektywów, siedzących po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Więc? – spytał Ackerman ściszonym tonem. Przyglądał się przyjaciołom, każdemu po kolei. – Co myślicie?

– Moim zdaniem powinniśmy w to wejść. – Hanji odezwała się jako pierwsza. Utkwiła w Levim swoje orzechowe spojrzenie. Mimo późnej pory, jej oczy błyszczały z ekscytacji. – Słuchajcie, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem chłopak chce nas wykorzystać, obróćmy tę sytuację na naszą korzyść. Do cholery, to jeszcze dzieciak, jesteśmy od niego sprytniejsi.

– Nie zapominaj, że może być tylko marionetką w rękach Grishy – zauważył Mike, krzyżując ramiona przed sobą. – Będzie chujowo, jeśli będziemy chcieli użyć gówniarza do naszych celów, a w efekcie strzelimy sobie w kolano…

– Mike, myślę, że Hanji ma rację – wtrącił się Erwin, spoglądając na wąsatego mężczyznę. – Wydaje mi się, że gdyby Grisha chciał nas podpuścić, wysłałby raczej kogoś starszego. To byłoby zbyt duże ryzyko, wysyłać dzieciaka. Tak, wiem, że ten drań wykorzystuje dzieci, rozdaje im broń na ulicach i tak dalej, ale to jest co innego. Tu chodzi o rozmowę, negocjowanie z wrogiem, ustalanie warunków. Myślę, że Eren naprawdę przyszedł do nas z własnej woli.

– Też mi się tak wydaje, choć uważam, że powinniśmy być bardzo ostrożni – przyznała Hanji, splatając dłonie przed sobą. – Może dajmy mu się wykazać.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę. Cała trójka była raczej otwarta na współpracę, choć zgadzali się co do tego, że nie powinni od razu ufać Erenowi.

– Levi, a co ty sądzisz? – spytał Mike, spoglądając na Ackermana spod zmarszczonych brwi.

Levi oparł dłonie na stole i zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

– Najpierw porozmawiajmy z Shadisem. Jeśli wyrazi zgodę na to, aby ten dzieciak rzeczywiście zaczął z nami współpracować, zaplanujemy dalsze działania po kolei. Upozorujemy jakąś akcję, pobicie, porwanie, cokolwiek co sprawi, że Grisha ponownie zaufa swojemu synalkowi. Potem przyjdzie kolej na Erena, żeby nam udowodnił, że mówi prawdę. Jeśli doprowadzi nas do Grishy, pomożemy jego przyjaciołom wyjechać z kraju. O ile dostaniemy pozwolenie. – Levi zabębnił palcami w stół i spojrzał na Erwina. – Może być?

Smith kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

– Lepiej bym tego nie wymyślił.

– A więc ustalone – skwitowała Hanji, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Poproszę naszego chłopaczka z powrotem.

Ruszyła w stronę sypialni Leviego i otworzyła drzwi. Po chwili obróciła się na pięcie, szczerząc się szeroko. Ackerman uznał to za zły znak.

– Co jest? – spytał, odsuwając krzesło w tył i wstając od stołu.

Kobieta zachichotała cicho i wskazała na coś palcem. Levi stanął obok niej i wytrzeszczył oczy na widok Erena, zwiniętego w kłębek i śpiącego w jego łóżku.

– Wygląda tak uroczo… – wyszeptała Zoe, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Jak mały szczeniaczek!

– Hej, ty gówniarzu, wstawaj natychmiast! – zawołał Levi, wchodząc do środka, łapiąc za jedną z poduszek i rzucając nią w pogrążonego w śnie chłopaka. Eren podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał dookoła ze zdziwieniem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to jest czysta pościel? Będę musiał teraz włożyć ją do prania!

– Rany, spokojnie, już wstaję. – Eren podniósł się z łóżka i przeciągnął. Napotkawszy rozbawiony wzrok Hanji, zapytał: – On tak zawsze?

– Hej, jaki „on”? – Między brwiami Ackermana pojawiła się groźna, pionowa linia.

– Niestety, straszny z niego pedancik – odpowiedziała Hanji, po czym potargała włosy niższemu przyjacielowi. Levi odepchnął jej dłoń ze złością. Eren roześmiał się na ten widok, a potem razem z dwójką detektywów wyszedł z sypialni.

– I co, ustaliliście już, co ze mną zrobicie? – spytał chłopak, wracając na miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedział. – Mam się bać?

– Wszystko zależy od decyzji naszego przełożonego – odparł Erwin. Ku zdziwieniu obecnych, wyciągnął rękę w stronę Erena. – Mimo to, dziękuję ci za to, że odważyłeś się na coś takiego. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla nas znaczy. Jestem Erwin.

Eren wpatrywał się w barczystego blondyna ze zdumieniem. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i ujął dłoń mężczyzny, ściskając ją mocno. Hanji podniosła się z miejsca i poklepała chłopaka po ramieniu, również gratulując mu odwagi i wyrażając nadzieję na współpracę. Nawet Mike stwierdził, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko, chętnie skorzystają z jego pomocy.

Młody Yaeger uśmiechał się delikatnie.

Uśmiech ten różnił się od tego, który prezentował Leviemu na samym początku ich spotkania. Tamten był beztroski, pewny siebie, jakby Eren za wszelką cenę chciał zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans lub udowodnić światu, że jest wyluzowany. Ten nowy uśmiech miał w sobie dziwną łagodność, nieśmiałość i subtelność, jakby Eren nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że w ogóle ktoś dał mu powód do uśmiechu. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby z jego serca spadł jakiś ciężar, który znajdował się tam przez długi czas.

Eren spojrzał w końcu na Leviego, najwidoczniej i u niego szukając aprobaty. Mężczyzna jedynie przewrócił oczami.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz zaśniesz na moim łóżku, to obiecuję, że więcej już się nie podniesiesz – mruknął Ackerman, mrużąc oczy. – To samo się tyczy włamywania do mojego domu. A teraz już chyba na ciebie pora.

– Jasne. Lepiej wyjdę tylnymi drzwiami, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Zanim Yaeger zniknął w ciemnościach nocy, ustalili jeszcze sposób kontaktowania się.

Gdy detektywi zostali w końcu sami, wymienili wciąż zaskoczone spojrzenia.

– Herbaty? – spytał Levi, co akurat nie zdziwiło nikogo.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami.

**Armin**

Gdy wskazówka zegara nieubłaganie zbliżała się do wyznaczonej godziny, Armin spakował swój sprzęt do torby i wyszedł przed kamienicę, w której pomieszkiwał z Erenem. Słońce znajdowało się już wysoko na niebie, zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Chłopakowi nie było jednak dane cieszyć się z ładnej pogody. W tym samym momencie, w którym stanął przy krawężniku, podjechał do niego czarny SUV. Z auta wysiadł wysoki, szczupły choć dobrze zbudowany brunet i rzucił Arminowi spojrzenie bez wyrazu. Otworzył chłopakowi drzwi z tyłu. Arlert wsiadł do środka, próbując sobie przypomnieć imię i nazwisko tego człowieka. Wiedział, że jego pseudonim był związany z jakimś ptakiem, nie pamiętał tylko, którym.

Mężczyzna usiadł obok barczystego kierowcy, którego Armin w ogóle nie kojarzył. Jego rola ograniczała się zapewne do wożenia pracowników Grishy. Po chwili ruszyli przed siebie.

Armin, jak gdyby na umówiony znak, wyciągnął rękę. Wysoki mężczyzna podał mu worek, który chłopak założył na głowę, tracąc przy tym jakąkolwiek możliwość obserwacji otoczenia. I tak niewiele by zobaczył, gdyż szyby z tyłu były przyciemniane z obu stron.

Choć był przyjacielem Erena, Grisha stosował wszystkie możliwe środki ostrożności. Był przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa.

Armin zdziwił się, gdyż droga zajęła im dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie miał przy sobie telefonu, był to przedmiot zakazany przez Grishę. Armin mógł mieć przy sobie tylko sprzęt komputerowy, niezbędny do pracy. Dopiero więc, gdy przyjechali na miejsce, a chłopak został przeszukany (mało delikatnie), a następnie poprowadzony (jeszcze mniej delikatnie) przez człowieka Grishy do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia w budynku i dopiero gdy uruchomił laptopa, sprawdził czas. Jechali przez godzinę.

Armin rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Na pewno nie była to jedna z licznych rezydencji Grishy. Miejsce wyglądało na niezamieszkane, kojarzyło mu się bardziej z magazynem lub opuszczonym biurem niż domem. Puste biurka, stare, półotwarte szafy. Chłopak jednak nie zamierzał narzekać. Elektryczność działała, wcześniej dostarczono generatory.

Grisha zjawił się po kwadransie.

Armin jak zawsze nie wiedział, który z jego synów był bardziej do niego podobny. Zarówno Eren, jak i Zeke mieli w sobie coś z ojca, jednak w obu przypadkach były to zupełnie inne cechy. Jeśli chodziło o Erena, były to bardziej szczegóły, takie jak kolor oczu, włosów, budowy ciała, spokojny sposób poruszania się. Zeke z kolei przypominał Grishę bardziej całym ogółem. Tak jak ojciec nosił okrągłe okulary, posiadał zarost, chudą, pociągłą twarz. Eren mimo wszystko chyba bardziej przypominał Carlę. Armin nie poznał nigdy matki Zeke’a, więc nie miał żadnych informacji na temat jej wyglądu. Pierwsza żona Grishy umarła bardzo wcześnie, w dość niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach i ani Grisha, ani Zeke nie lubili rozmawiać na ten temat. Carla z kolei sprawowała pieczę nad siecią hoteli, należących do Grishy i Eren widywał ją bardzo rzadko.

Z tego, co opowiadała Mikasa, Grisha na co dzień otaczał się wianuszkiem kobiet, raz starszych, raz dużo młodszych. To dotyczyło jednak innej sfery życia starszego Yaegera, z którą Armin na szczęście nie miał nic wspólnego. On był potrzebny Grishy w zupełnie innym celu.

Mężczyzna usiadł na krześle tuż obok Arlerta, klepiąc go delikatnie po ramieniu. Wbił w chłopaka zielone spojrzenie, w którym nie znajdowała się jednak ani odrobina ciepła. Oczy Grishy były zimne, wręcz lodowate, choć próbował nadać im w tym momencie życzliwy wyraz. Wyglądało to tak, jakby lew próbował uśmiechać się swoimi morderczymi kłami do niedoszłej ofiary. Brązowe włosy mężczyzny ledwie sięgały ramion, w tym momencie były ulizane i przygładzone do głowy, przez co wydawały się krótsze. Delikatny zarost czynił jego twarz przystojną, choć wrażenie psuł podstępny grymas. Po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości Grisha przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. Podał chłopakowi kartkę z kilkoma nazwiskami.

– Dziś to co zwykle, chłopcze. Potrzebuję, żebyś znalazł coś na tych pięciu dżentelmenów. Zdjęcia, rozmowy, tak jak zawsze. Im więcej znajdziesz, tym większa będzie twoja nagroda.

Armin skinął głową. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nie robił tego dla pieniędzy.

Grishy się nie odmawiało, a jeśli ktoś już odważył się na ten gest, nie pożył po nim długo.

Armin dobrze wiedział, co kryło się za wciągnięciem Mikasy w ten cały cyrk. Pozornie chodziło o korzystanie z jej pomocy przy urządzaniu spotkań z interesantami i prowadzeniem negocjacji. Mikasa była piękną dziewczyną, a wspólnikami Grishy byli głównie mężczyźni, dlatego jej obecność przy rozmowach zawsze wpływała bardzo pozytywnie na wynik dyskusji. Ale Grisha miał ją blisko siebie zupełnie z innego powodu. Dziewczyna była jego zakładnikiem. Gdyby Eren lub Armin zaczęli coś kombinować, mężczyzna zapewne bez mrugnięcia okiem zrobiłby jej krzywdę, byle dalej trzymać ich w garści. Armin z racji swoich umiejętności, był mu potrzebny do wynajdywania brudów na przeciwników, Eren z kolei był jego synem, który wiedział za dużo. Grisha też z jakiegoś powodu chyba ciągle wierzył, że uda mu się zrobić z Erena drugiego Zeke’a.

Armin włamał się do komputera jednego z wyznaczonych przez Grishę mężczyzn, który był jakimś politykiem. Przeglądając jego pocztę, myślał z pewną satysfakcją o tym, że to wszystko być może niedługo się skończy, jeśli Erenowi rzeczywiście uda się współpraca z policją.

Kopiując zdjęcia, które przedstawiały jakąś chorą orgię z udziałem polityka, Armin myślami był daleko stąd.

Naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że to wszystko wkrótce się skończy.

I że nigdy już nie spotka Grishy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikasa**

Młoda dziewczyna o sięgających ramion kruczoczarnych włosach, zamknęła drzwi za ostatnim gościem. Ogarnęła ciemny kosmyk za ucho i westchnęła ciężko. _To już koniec_ , pomyślała z ulgą. Nagle w jej głowie rozległ się jednak drugi głos, ten który miał tendencję do bardziej realistycznego obrazowania rzeczywistości. _Koniec, ale tylko do następnego razu_.

Wiedziała, że to była prawda.

Dziewczyna przeszła do kuchni, czując chłód na ramionach. Miała na sobie niebieską, zwiewną sukienkę, która nie zapewniała zbyt wiele ciepła.

Mikasa szczerze nienawidziła tej sukienki. Gdyby to był jej wybór, nigdy nie założyłaby jej na siebie. Niestety, ten element jej garderoby przypodobał sobie właściciel domu, w którym przebywała, dlatego też była skazana na sukienkę, a sukienka była skazana na nią.

_Jeden plus jeden równa się dwa._

Otworzyła lodówkę i wyjęła z niej małe pudełeczko. Zdjęła z niego plastikową folię i włożyła pudełko do mikrofalówki. Nie miała dziś głowy do przygotowania żadnej bardziej skomplikowanej potrawy, a musiała w jakiś sposób uzupełnić braki energii. Odgrzewane danie było więc jak znalazł.

Wcześniej, podczas przyjęcia, nie była w stanie nic przełknąć. Na stołach w salonie zostały jakieś resztki, ale nie napawały jej apetytem.

Zamarła, gdy nagle usłyszała kroki na korytarzu. Obróciła się w tamtym kierunku w tym samym momencie, w którym Grisha przekroczył próg kuchni.

Mikasa na jego widok wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

Godzinę temu widziała, jak szedł po schodach na górę w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet i kilku swoich ochroniarzy. _Kobiet…_ To za dużo powiedziane, gdyż były to bardziej dziewczyny w jej wieku. Mikasa nie wiedziała, czy miały w ogóle osiemnaście lat.

Była jednak pewna, że ma Grishę z głowy na cały wieczór. Widocznie pożegnał swoje towarzyszki szybciej niż jej się wydawało.

Yaeger uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok. Miał na sobie ten sam zestaw, który Mikasa widziała na nim podczas przyjęcia. Butelkowa koszula z podwiniętymi rękawami, ciemne spodnie i złote, eleganckie buty. Nad jego ramieniem widziała kilku ochroniarzy, którzy jednak zostali w korytarzu.

To akurat był normalny widok. Ochroniarze kręcili się wokół całej posiadłości. Nawet, gdyby chciała, nie udałoby jej się stąd uciec o własnych siłach.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej nagim ramieniu. Zadrżała pod jego dotykiem, marząc o tym, aby znaleźć się przynajmniej jakieś tysiąc kilometrów stąd.

Lub aby obok niej pojawił się Eren.

– Moja droga, muszę cię pochwalić – odezwał się Grisha niskim, mrukliwym tonem. Wolno przeciągał sylaby. – Dzisiejszym przyjęciem przeszłaś samą siebie. Każdy mówił tylko o tym, jak pięknie się prezentowałaś. I jak doskonale zadbałaś o każdy szczegół. Ta piramida z kieliszków to strzał w dziesiątkę. Burmistrz Ragako nie mógł przestać się nią zachwycać.

– Cieszę się, proszę pana. – Głos Mikasy był cichy i podszyty strachem. Próbowała zrobić krok do tyłu, jednak Grisha jedynie przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie.

– Proszę pana? Tyle razy cię prosiłem, abyś mówiła mi po imieniu. Wiem, że nie jestem twoim ojcem i nigdy nim nie będę, ale… Przygarnąłem cię, bo chciałem dać ci drugą szansę. Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć chociaż tym małym drobiazgiem, dobrze?

– Dobrze, proszę p… Grisho – wydukała Mikasa, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. Dziewczyna czuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania. Podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy mikrofalówka wydała głośny dźwięk, oznajmiający o zakończeniu swojej pracy.

Apetyt Mikasy jednak zupełnie zniknął.

Grisha roześmiał się głośno i objął dziewczynę jeszcze ciaśniej.

– Cóż za płochliwa sarenka z ciebie. Czyżbym był aż tak przerażający? – spytał mężczyzna, ujmując brodę Mikasy i unosząc ją w górę, tak, aby dziewczyna na niego spojrzała.

– N-nie, oczywiście, że nie… – odezwała się Mikasa słabym głosem. W oddechu Grishy czuła alkohol. – Wybacz, muszę posprzątać po przyjęciu.

– Och, pierdolić to. Jutro zajmie się tym służba. Ty musisz się teraz zrelaksować, sarenko. – Grisha wciąż trzymał za podbródek dziewczyny, zmuszając ją do patrzenia na siebie. – Co powiesz na gorącą kąpiel?

– Mikasa? Jesteś tu? – rozległ się głos za nimi.

Dziewczyna poczuła przypływ prawdziwej ulgi, gdy w progu pojawił się Eren. Miał rozwiane włosy, a na ramiona zarzuconą skórzaną kurtkę. Spod niej wystawał czarny t-shirt, z kolei dół jego garderoby stanowiły szare dżinsy i czarne conversy. Na lewym barku zawieszony miał sportowy plecak.

Gdy wchodził do kuchni, jego twarz była gładka i spokojna, jednak w momencie, kiedy wzrok Erena padł na Mikasę i Grishę, stojących tak blisko siebie, spiął się, jakby poraził go piorun. Rozszerzył oczy i zacisnął pięści, aż zbielały mu knykcie.

– Eren, co za niespodzianka! – zawołał Grisha, na widok syna unosząc kącik ust. Nie odsunął się jednak od drżącej ze strachu dziewczyny. – Trochę się spóźniłeś, skończyliśmy już spotkanie.

– Właśnie widzę – wycedził chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby. Choć Mikasa czuła, że jest wzburzony, widocznie starał się zachować spokój. – Przyszedłem do Mikasy.

– Oczywiście – odparł Grisha i zrobił krok w tył. Dziewczyna szybko odsunęła się od mężczyzny i podeszła do Erena, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. – Nasza sarenka wspaniale się dzisiaj spisała. Dyplomację ma we krwi.

– W takim razie tym bardziej teraz powinna odpocząć – mruknął Eren, miażdżąc swojego ojca groźnym spojrzeniem. Mikasa wyczuła, że chłopak drży ze złości, dlatego szybko wzięła go pod ramię.

– Dobranoc – pożegnała się z Grishą, po czym czmychnęła z kuchni, ciągnąc za sobą Erena. Minęli stojących w korytarzu ochroniarzy starszego Yaegera, którzy nigdy nie odstępowali swojego szefa na więcej niż parę metrów.

Idąc tuż obok siebie, nastolatkowie udali się na pierwsze piętro, na którym mieściła się sypialnia Mikasy. Dziewczyna wciągnęła Erena do środka i zamknęła za nimi drzwi na klucz. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. Po chwili odwróciła się i napotkała wbite w nią spojrzenie wyższego chłopaka. W oczach Erena dostrzegła mieszankę wielu uczuć, jednak na pierwszy plan wybijały się oburzenie i troska.

– Czy on cię skrzywdził? – spytał chłopak, robiąc krok w stronę Mikasy. Dziewczyna szybko pokręciła głową. – Możesz mi powiedzieć…

– Nic się nie stało – przerwała mu przyjaciółka, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Przy Erenie czuła się trochę bezpieczniej, lecz chyba nigdy nie poczuje się zupełnie bezpieczna. Nie, dopóki przebywa w tym domu. – Naprawdę nie musisz się martwić, wiem, że nic mi nie zrobi.

– Niech tylko cię dotknie to obiecuję, że… – Eren nie dokończył, gdyż Mikasa zakryła mu usta dłonią. Dziewczyna pokręciła powoli głową.

– Nie mów tego na głos, bo ktoś cię usłyszy… Do niczego nie dojdzie. Pamiętaj, że umiem o siebie zadbać. W końcu wychowywałam się pod jego dachem. – Nagle uśmiechnęła się blado. – Pamiętasz nasze wspólne lekcje samoobrony? Zawsze z tobą wygrywałam.

– Nie wyskakuj mi teraz ze wspominkami – mruknął Eren. – Poza tym to ja dawałem ci fory.

– Akurat!

Eren przyglądał się dziewczynie przez chwilę, a potem podszedł bliżej i przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając w swoich ramionach. Mikasa rozszerzyła lekko oczy. Jej serce przyśpieszyło, lecz tym razem nie ze strachu, a z powodu zupełnie odmiennego uczucia. Tuż przy uchu usłyszała nagle cichy głos Erena.

– Wyciągnę cię stąd.

– Eren… – Dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym odsunęła się. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie mogę mu się postawić. Widziałeś, co zrobił z Kolosem.

Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę.

Aż do teraz nie rozmawiali o tym, jaką karę jego ojciec wymierzył Hooverowi, który, jak się okazało, próbował współpracować z policją. Eren wiedział, że Grisha zrobił to, aby dać przykład jego ewentualnym naśladowcom. Aby pokazać im, co ich czeka w momencie, gdy zdecydują się go zdradzić.

– Bert był idiotą. Powinien bardziej uważać. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że Grisha ma połowę Trostu w swojej kieszeni. Że już nie wspomnę o reszcie kraju.

– Właśnie. Dlatego musimy robić to, co nam każe. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, Eren – wyszeptała Mikasa, wpatrując się w zielone oczy chłopaka. Czuła, jak jej serce ponownie przyśpieszyło w momencie, gdy Eren się do niej uśmiechnął.

– Nic mi się nie stanie. – Chłopak pociągnął ją na łóżko, gdzie oboje usiedli wygodnie. Eren zdjął z ramienia plecak i podał go przyjaciółce. – Pewnie jesteś zmęczona, ale może chcesz obejrzeć jakiś serial? Mam twoje ulubione przekąski. Dzisiaj już chyba nikt nie powinien ci przeszkadzać.

– Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedziała Mikasa, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

Choć jej życie ostatnimi czasy zaczynało wyglądać jak koszmar, zdarzały się w nim też chwile wytchnienia, takie jak te. Chciała korzystać z nich tak długo, jak tylko będzie mogła.

**Levi**

Ackerman podniósł szklankę, aby stuknąć nią o kieliszki detektywów, którzy siedzieli z nim przy stoliku. Wnętrze ich ulubionego baru było tego wieczoru przepełnione, ale jakimś cudem znalazło się dla nich miejsce. Mike nazwał to pijackim przeznaczeniem, ale Levi miał inną teorię na ten temat. Jego zdaniem miało to związek z ukradkowymi spojrzeniami, jakie rzucał w stronę Hanji jeden z barmanów, a było tak za każdym razem, gdy zjawiali się w tym miejscu. Zachował jednak tę teorię dla siebie, choć czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby pomęczyć przyjaciółkę swoim spostrzeżeniem.

– Za suflet czekoladowy, który udał się dzisiaj naszym ulubieńcom! – ogłosiła Hanji, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Levi, Erwin, to wasza zasługa, że Shadisowi tak wszystko posmakowało.

– Chce nie tylko więcej, ale na dodatek poprosił o przepis – dodał Erwin, unosząc kącik ust. Siedział obok Mike’a, który bawił się słomką w swoim drinku. Levi siedział naprzeciwko Erwina i gdy napotkał jego spojrzenie, odwzajemnił je. – Na początku nie za bardzo mu smakowało… Ale Levi umiejętnie go przekonał.

– Te umiejętności ma się we krwi! – zawołała okularnica, obejmując Leviego za szyję i śmiejąc się głośno.

– Kiedy chcesz upiec kolejną partię? – spytał Mike, nachylając się w stronę siedzących naprzeciwko detektywów.

Levi złapał Hanji za czoło i odepchnął przyjaciółkę od siebie.

– Mam dość tego kulinarnego szyfru – burknął szeptem i również nachylił się do przodu. – Jutro mamy spotkać się z młodym w wyznaczonym miejscu. Zanim pomożemy mu z jego problemem, najpierw musimy zebrać trochę informacji. Jeśli dzieciak zacznie kręcić i narobi nam smrodu, staruszek chce mieć chociaż tyle, jeśli potem ktoś zażąda od niego wyników.

Wszyscy zgodzili się, że było to mądre posunięcie. Zanim dadzą coś Erenowi, najpierw chłopak powinien przekazać im wszystkie informacje na temat interesu Grishy, jakie posiadał.

W miarę zamawiania kolejnych drinków, zaczęli schodzić na zwyczajne tematy: co obecnie grają w kinie, wizyty krewnych, domowe remonty. Hanji i Mike w pewnym momencie zaczęli śpiewać głośno piosenkę, która rozbrzmiewała właśnie w głośnikach, zainstalowanych pod sufitem. Levi przewrócił oczami i jedynie wymienił spojrzenie z rozbawionym Erwinem.

Jak zwykle rozumieli się bez żadnych słów.

Smith uśmiechał się do niego chwilę dłużej. Levi w końcu spojrzał w bok. Hanji zaczęła opowiadać im o dwóch psach, jakimi opiekowała się obecnie podczas swojej wolontarystycznej pracy w pobliskim schronisku dla zwierząt.

– Golden retrievera nazwałam Sawnie, a owczarka Bean, są tacy słodziutcy! – zachwycała się kobieta, pokazując przyjaciołom zdjęcia na telefonie.

Nagle tuż obok nich wyrosła wysoka postać.

– Czy podać coś jeszcze? – spytał szczupły barman, przyglądając się czwórce klientów. Miał krótkie włosy w odcieniu ciemnego blondu, opadające na czoło, z przedziałkiem pośrodku oraz jasne, brązowe oczy. W momencie, gdy spojrzał w kierunku Hanji, jego policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem.

– Jeszcze raz to samo – zakomunikował Erwin i podsunął bliżej barmana wszystkie puste już w tym momencie kieliszki.

– Akurat ja poproszę coś innego, jakiegoś dobrego drinka – odparła Hanji, wznosząc spojrzenie na barmana. – Niech mnie pan zaskoczy.

– Jasne… – barman uśmiechnął się i spoglądał w oczy Hanji trochę dłużej.

– Moblit! – rozległ się nagle głos zza kontuaru. – Masz kolejnych klientów, ruszaj się!

Barman zakłopotał się, zgarnął ze stołu puste szklanki i szybko wrócił do pracy. Hanji spoglądała za nim z uniesionymi brwiami, a gdy spojrzała po twarzach mężczyzn, siedzących z nią przy stoliku, zmarszczyła czoło.

– No co? – westchnęła, doskonale wiedząc, o co chodzi. – Co ja poradzę na swój urok osobisty?

Trójka detektywów zaśmiała się na to wyznanie.

Gdy otrzymali następną kolejkę, kontynuowali rozmowę o tematach, niezwiązanych z pracą. Levi lubił te spotkania, pozwalały choć trochę zapomnieć o wszelkich troskach.

Mike jak zwykle pierwszy pożegnał się z towarzystwem, nie bez przyczyny uchodził za największego śpiocha. Jakiś czas po nim ewakuował się Erwin, życząc przyjaciołom dobrej nocy.

Levi i Hanji posiedzieli w barze jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Choć to Erwin był jego partnerem w pracy i to z nim dogadywał się najlepiej, jego relacja z Hanji również należała do bardzo istotnych więzi w jego życiu. Okularnica często go irytowała, jednak mógł przy niej po prostu być sobą.

– Zbieramy się? – spytał w końcu Levi, któremu również powieki zaczęły trochę ciążyć.

– Zaraz. Powiedz mi tylko, czy wszystko okej – odparła Hanji, spoglądając z troską na Ackermana. – Ostatnio wydajesz się dziwnie zamyślony.

Levi uniósł brew, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi przyjaciółce.

– To znaczy? Przejmuję się pracą, to wszystko.

– Na pewno? Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś się działo?

– Tobie? W życiu. – Levi uśmiechnął się, wyjmując portfel z kieszeni kurtki.

Przyjaciele uregulowali rachunek i wyszli z knajpy, odprowadzani spojrzeniem wysokiego kelnera. Szli w milczeniu, aż do skrzyżowania, przy którym ich drogi się rozchodziły.

– To co, jutro wielki dzień? Wyśpij się, Ackerman. – Hanji puściła do niego oko.

– Ty też, Zoe. Wiesz, że ten barman leci na ciebie? – spytał Levi, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Był zmęczony, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przez tym przytykiem, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył, jak twarz jego przyjaciółki spłonęła rumieńcem.

– Taak, wiem. Wciąż czekam, aż się przełamie i poprosi mnie o numer telefonu. Cóż, świat należy do odważnych!

Hanji przytuliła krótko Leviego, pomimo głośnych obiekcji przytulanego, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę.

Levi wrócił do siebie, od razu idąc pod prysznic. Wcześniej co prawda sprawdził wszystkie pomieszczenia, w poszukiwaniu niespodziewanego gościa. Całe szczęście, jego dom okazał się być zupełnie pusty.

Ackerman przed snem podlał jeszcze kilka kwiatów, które powinny dostawać wodę jedynie wieczorem, a potem położył się spać.

Zaśnięcie nie było niestety łatwe. Ostatnio miał z tym większy problem niż zwykle.

Znowu było to samo.

Znów miał wrażenie, że ściany zaciskają się wokół niego. Czy to jakiś wczesny przypadek klaustrofobii? Levi zamknął oczy, próbując wyrzucić ze swojej głowy to dziwne uczucie.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak leżał, pogrążony w ponurych myślach. Sen nie nadchodził, a on nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu na to, aby odpłynąć w krainę niebytu.

Zaczął przysypiać dopiero nad razem. Tuż przed zaśnięciem, gdy znajdował się na samej krawędzi świadomości, przyszło mu do głowy, co może być powodem jego samopoczucia.

Po przebudzeniu myśl ta jednak mu uciekła.


	5. Chapter 5

**Levi**

_…Przewrócił się na bok i otworzył oczy. Nie był pewien, co go obudziło. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że musiał być to zapach boczku, dochodzący z kuchni. Levi podniósł się na łokciach i oparł wygodnie o poduszkę w tym samym momencie, w którym do sypialni wszedł Erwin. Miał on na sobie jedynie rozpiętą, białą koszulę i czarne bokserki. Levi nie wiedział, co bardziej go zainteresowało. Widok Smitha w tak skąpym odzieniu czy taca ze śniadaniem, którą mężczyzna niósł przed sobą._

_– Dzień dobry – przywitał się Erwin, przysiadając na krawędzi łóżka i cmokając Leviego w usta. Ackerman nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. Zaciągnął się zapachem jajecznicy i świeżego pieczywa. Erwin postawił tacę przed Levim. – Dobrze, że już nie śpisz. Smacznego._

_– I ja mam to wszystko zjeść? – Levi przyglądał się śniadaniu, przygotowanemu przez mężczyznę. Ujrzał talerz z jajecznicą na boczku, oprószoną ciętym szczypiorem, miseczkę z pokrojonymi kawałkami pomidora a także kubek z herbatą. Uniósł brwi, gdyż było to coś nowego. Na kubku widniał napis „Mam na ciebie ochotę”. – Erwin… Co to ma być?_

_– Zobaczyłem go wczoraj w sklepie i pomyślałem o tobie – odparł Smith, uśmiechając się zadziornie. – Nie podoba ci się?_

_– Wiesz, że nie znoszę takich ckliwych prezentów – oznajmił Levi, po czym sięgnął po tacę i odstawił ją na nocny stolik. Erwin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem._

_– Nie jesz? Zaraz ostygnie, a niedługo muszę lecieć…_

_Smith nie dokończył, gdyż Levi zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Objął Erwina za szyję i podciągnął się do góry, aby usiąść na mężczyźnie okrakiem. Nie musiał czekać, od razu poczuł obejmujące go silne ramiona._

_– Wolę, kiedy sam mi to mówisz – mruknął w usta kochanka, nie przerywając pocałunku. Erwin tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi. Powoli błądził dłońmi po ciele Leviego, który jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak dłonie zatrzymują się na jego pośladkach. Z kolei to, co Erwin zaczął robić swoimi palcami sprawiło, że Ackerman zupełnie zapomniał o śniadaniu…_

…Levi stał w kuchni i wpatrywał się w kubek z dziwną nostalgią na twarzy.

Jak to się stało, że zupełnie o nim zapomniał? Był w trakcie robienia sobie porannej herbaty, gdy przyuważył go, stojącego pomiędzy innymi kubkami.

 _Kiedy to było?,_ przeszło przez myśl Leviemu, gdy czekał, aż woda się zagotuje. Miał wrażenie, że od tego wspomnienia minęły wieki.

On i Erwin poznali się w liceum. Początkowo nie dogadywali się najlepiej, w końcu jednak zostali przyjaciółmi. Pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów, Erwin wychował się w przyzwoitej, szanowanej rodzinie, natomiast Levi dorastał w otoczeniu człowieka, który do wychowania dzieci się nie nadawał, jego matka zmarła wcześnie, a ojca nie poznał. Dla Erwina jednak nie miało to znaczenia. To on zachęcił Leviego do wstąpienia do szkoły policyjnej, a potem do uczestnictwa w kursach przygotowawczych do pracy w jednostce antynarkotykowej.

Wrócił spojrzeniem do kubka.

 _Dobrze, że nie wyciągnąłem go ostatnio przy gościach_ , pomyślał Ackerman. Rozbawiony uśmieszek wykrzywił mu wargi. Był ciekaw, czy Erwin pamięta o tym kubku.

Chwilę później, trzymając już filiżankę ze swoim ulubionym brązowym płynem, czyli herbatą, udał się w kierunku wyjścia na taras. Pamiętał oczywiście o dezaktywowaniu alarmu. Stanął gołymi stopami na zimnych kamieniach i spojrzał w niebo. Tego ranka nad Trostem wisiały ciężkie, ciemne chmury. Przyglądając się im, wrócił myślami do wspomnienia, jakie pojawiło się chwilę temu na powierzchni jego umysłu. Nie był typem człowieka, który mocno trzymał się przeszłości. Wolał do niej nie wracać i koncentrować się na tym, co jest obecnie do zrobienia. Zastanawianie się nad tym, co minęło, było zbyt obciążające, a czasem zbyt niebezpieczne. Tym bardziej nie lubił podróży w przeszłość, zwłaszcza tą, która zawierała w sobie jego i Erwina. Razem.

Powód był prosty. Nie chciał przyznać się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale były to jego najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia.

On i Smith byli z sobą jakieś dwa lata, zanim wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Levi nie wiedział do końca, co było tego przyczyną. Była to chyba kwestia tego, że lepiej dogadywali się jako przyjaciele. Poza tym, obaj byli wtedy bardzo młodzi, niedoświadczeni w poważnych związkach.

Zresztą, Levi miewał dni, podczas których nie należało podchodzić do niego bliżej niż na trzy kroki, a Erwin wiecznie nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Koniecznie próbował zarażać Leviego swoją pozytywną aurą. Byli zbyt różni. Pewnego dnia zgodnie uznali, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócą do bycia przyjaciółmi.

Gdy zaczęli pracę w policji i przydzielono ich jako partnerów, byli zgodni co do tego, że to dobry pomysł.

Levi sam był zaskoczony tym, jak dobrze układała im się współpraca przez te wszystkie lata. Wiedział, że on sam będzie zachowywał się profesjonalnie. Nie sądził jednak, że Erwin tak dobrze sobie z tym poradzi.

Związek z Erwinem uświadomił Leviemu jeszcze jedną rzecz. Po prostu nie nadawał się do… poważnych związków.

Ackerman popijał powoli herbatę. Zdecydował się nagle odegnać te dziwne myśli od siebie. Nie potrzebował sentymentów, nie dzisiaj. To miał być ważny dzień, dzień przełomowy dla ich śledztwa.

*

Dzień w pracy minął mu błyskawicznie, do czego był już przyzwyczajony. Wraz z Erwinem przesłuchiwali niedawno zatrzymanego dilera, który mimo wielogodzinnych rozmów nie przekazał im żadnej nowej informacji. Musieli jednak próbować wycisnąć z niego cokolwiek. Woleli przecież wyglądać na zdesperowanych. Gdyby posiedzieli z nim pół godziny, wyglądałoby to podejrzanie dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Nikt poza ich czwórką oraz przełożonymi nie mógł wiedzieć o Erenie. Levi nie miał pojęcia, czy wśród funkcjonariuszy byli jacyś szpiedzy opłacani przez Grishę, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Po południu on i Smith zajechali jeszcze na stację benzynową, aby zatankować i umyć służbowe auto. Zatrzymali się też w przydrożnym barze, aby zjeść szybki obiad. Levi jadł w milczeniu, z kolei Erwin wyglądał na coraz bardziej podekscytowanego.

– Myślisz, że na serio coś z tego będzie? – chciał wiedzieć Smith, spoglądając na Leviego spod swoich krzaczastych brwi. Bezmyślnie dziobał widelcem swoje danie, widocznie zbyt przejęty, aby jeść. Levi przewrócił oczami. W takich sytuacjach Erwin zachowywał się jak dziecko.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Może coś być, a równie dobrze to może być podpucha.

– Mam nadzieję, że to będzie przełom. – Błękitne oczy Erwina rozbłysły.

Levi stwierdził, że dawno nie doświadczał tego widoku. Ostatnio miał wręcz wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień Erwin coraz bardziej wątpił w to, że ruszą dalej ze śledztwem. Musiał przyznać, że widok podekscytowanego Erwina był miły dla oka.

Levi w duchu zgodził się ze Smithem, nie powiedział jednak nic.

Godzinę później zatrzymali się na niewielkim parkingu, należącym do szarego, przydrożnego motelu. Miejsca tego typu nie zachęcały do odwiedzin porządnych podróżujących, ani takich, którzy meldowali się przy pomocy dowodu osobistego. Smith i Ackerman szukali właśnie takiego motelu. Nikt o nic nie pytał, każdy był anonimowy, a jeśli człowiek chciał coś załatwić, wystarczyła odpowiednia ilość gotówki.

Erwin podał banknot kobiecie w średnim wieku, stojącej za obdrapaną ladą i głośno żującej gumę.

– Jeden pokój, na jedną noc – odezwał się, patrząc kobiecie w oczy. – Reszty nie trzeba, tylko żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

Kobieta przyjrzała się gotówce, a potem spojrzała na Erwina. Rozchyliła usta, wydmuchując różowego balona, który pękł z trzaskiem. Potem wyciągnęła w ich stronę kluczyk z przypisanym mu numerek pokoju. Erwin wziął przedmiot od kobiety i wraz ze zdegustowanym Levim, wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to miejsce jest aż tak obleśne. – Levi patrzył na budynek z obrzydzeniem. Ruszył za Erwinem, który zaczął wchodzić po schodkach, prowadzących na piętro, z którego wchodziło się do poszczególnych pokoi.

– Przykro mi – wyznał Erwin, obracając się do przyjaciela i unosząc kącik ust. – Wiem, że cierpisz z tego powodu, ale lepszego miejsca nie moglibyśmy znaleźć. Widziałeś? Nie mają nawet kamer.

Mężczyźni odnaleźli właściwy pokój i weszli do środka. Także i tutaj wystrój nie zachęcał do pozostania w motelu na dłużej niż parę sekund, jednak detektywi mieli zadanie do wykonania.

Erwin wsunął złożoną kartkę papieru w szparę między drzwiami a ścianą, aby wystawała z drugiej strony. Właśnie w ten sposób Eren miał rozpoznać, w którym pokoju na niego oczekują. Musieli ograniczać kontakt telefoniczny do minimum.

Levi zaczął szukać najmniej odrażającego fragmentu pokoju. Musiał gdzieś usiąść, by móc sporządzać notatki ze spotkania. Zajął miejsce na drewnianym, niewygodnym krześle, wyciągnął z kieszeni notatnik oraz długopis. Czekając na młodego Yaegera, przyglądał się pożółkłej, odchodzącej od ściany tapecie, starym firankom, wiszących w oknach oraz łóżku, przykrytym dziurawym kocem, niewiadomego pochodzenia.

– Przynajmniej nie musimy martwić się o jakikolwiek podsłuch – odezwał się Erwin, umiejętnie odczytując myśli partnera. Levi westchnął, obracając w dłoniach długopis.

– Po prostu miejmy to za sobą.

Zupełnie jakby na jego sygnał, rozległo się pukanie do pokoju. Levi i Erwin spięli się delikatnie, każdy przygotowany na ewentualny atak. W końcu mogło być tak, że Eren zwabił ich w pułapkę, aby przypodobać się Grishy.

Drzwi otworzyły się i mężczyźni ujrzeli wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę. Eren miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę z doczepionym kapturem, narzuconą na t-shirt, a także ciemne dżinsy, tu i ówdzie przedziurawione. Levi zacisnął usta, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru odczuwając niesmak. Dzisiejsza młodzież i ta ich moda.

Chłopak wszedł do środka, rozglądając się z ciekawością.

– Nikt cię nie widział? – spytał Erwin, stając obok Erena i zamykając drzwi. Choć chłopak był w miarę wysoki, do wzrostu Erwina sporo mu jeszcze brakowało.

Yaeger ściągnął z głowy kaptur, odgarnął długie włosy z twarzy i pokręcił głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Miło was widzieć, panowie.

– Ciebie również. – Erwin uśmiechnął się i wskazał Erenowi jedno z krzeseł, stojących przy stole. – Chyba, że wolisz usiąść gdzieś indziej.

Eren odwzajemnił uśmiech Smitha, a potem ruszył w stronę Leviego. Uśmiechnął się również do Ackermana, jednak twarz mężczyzny wciąż wyrażała tą samą dezaprobatę.

– Lepiej przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy – mruknął Levi, klikając na spust długopisu. – Mamy do ciebie sporo pytań.

Eren rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na stojące pod ścianą łóżko. Lekko się skrzywił i najwidoczniej zrezygnował z tego, aby na nim usiąść. Sięgnął po jedną z poduszek, położył ją na dywanie i usiadł na niej, krzyżując nogi, plecami opierając się o mebel.

– Jestem gotów – powiedział chłopak, wbijając zdecydowany wzrok w Leviego. Ackerman skinął głową.

– Grisha. To mózg całej operacji a wiemy o nim najmniej. Powiedz nam wszystko, co wiesz. Ilu ma ludzi, jakie ma plany, ile o nas wie.

– Może zacznę od początku? – Eren uniósł kącik ust. – Gdy urodziłem się, siedemnaście lat temu…

Żaden mięsień na twarzy Ackermana nie drgnął, dlatego Eren szybko zrezygnował z próby rozluźnienia atmosfery. Westchnął i spojrzał w sufit.

– Mój ojciec od zawsze pożądał władzy. Początkowo wystarczyła mu jego mała firma, w której zatrudniał jakieś kilkanaście osób. No i oczywiście musztrowanie nas, mnie i Zeke’a. Chciał, żebyśmy wyrośli na silnych facetów, którzy umieją o siebie zadbać. Kiedy w kraju zaczęło się źle dziać, wszyscy bankrutowali, jego również to nie ominęło. Chyba możecie się domyślić, że właśnie wtedy zaczął rozkręcać mniej legalne interesy. Z jednej strony można go zrozumieć, ale z drugiej…

Eren mówił dalej, starając się nie pominąć żadnego szczegółu, dotyczącego przeszłości jego ojca. Levi nie przerywał mu, jedynie Erwin zadał czasem jakieś pytanie.

– Hotel Grishy, w którym pracuje twoja matka… Czy twój ojciec często tam zagląda?

– Nie, odkąd zaczęliście deptać mu po piętach. To był jego pomysł na pranie pieniędzy, a Carla zgodziła się mu w tym pomagać. Oficjalnie jest teraz na urlopie zdrowotnym, no bo przecież nie poinformuje swoich pracowników o tym, że policja szuka na niego haka.

– Dobra – odezwał się w końcu Levi, odkładając na bok notes i rozmasowując nadgarstek. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby z powrotem siedział na wykładzie w szkole policyjnej. – Domyślasz się, gówniarzu, że potrzebujemy czegoś konkretnego na twojego staruszka. Jakiegoś dowodu na to, że to on zarządza tym wszystkim. Bez tego nie mamy nawet jak załatwić nakazu sądowego, aby przeszukać jego dom. Tak na marginesie, nawet nie wiemy, gdzie się ten dom znajduje.

Eren oparł się wygodnie o łóżko i wbił w Leviego ponure, nieruchome spojrzenie.

– Musicie wiedzieć, że ciężko wam będzie znaleźć cokolwiek na Grishę. Zanim założył własną organizację, przyglądał się wszystkim tym, które upadły przez jakiś słaby element. – Zielone oczy chłopaka wyrażały pewnego rodzaju rezygnację. – Powtarzał to mi i Zeke’owi do znudzenia. Na przykład… Szefowie za mało przykładali się do ochrony swojego biznesu. Ufali wszystkim, zamiast ograniczyć się do garstki ludzi. Porywali się na nieprzemyślane akcje, mordowali w biały dzień. Grisha to widział i nauczyło go to bardzo wiele. Tylko kilku ludzi z samego środka organizacji zna takie szczegóły jak dokładna tożsamość szefa, skład jego rodziny, miejsca, w których mieszka lub jego kryjówki. Pozostali wiedzą tylko tyle, ile mają wiedzieć. Grisha utworzył idealną sieć kontaktów. Pomniejsi dilerzy pracują dla tych większych, a ci z kolei pracują dla dilerów-kierowników, którzy ogarniają dany teren. Ci pracują w końcu dla tych, którzy znajdują się najbliżej Grishy.

– Cholera… – wyrwało się Erwinowi. Mężczyzna z wrażenia nie mógł siedzieć, dlatego przez cały wywód Erena stał w miejscu, między łóżkiem a ścianą, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. – No dobra, a co z brudną robotą? Te wszystkie morderstwa, ataki… Niby kiedy dilerzy mają na to czas? I kto ich szkoli?

Eren zaśmiał się cicho.

– Erwinie, żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Outsourcing jest teraz na każdym kroku. Aby mieć czyste ręce, Grisha wymyślił, że wynajmie do tego celu pewną grupę. Jak to bywa z takimi gangami, mają swoją ksywkę, nazywają się Tytanami. Muszę jednak przyznać, że współpraca idzie im naprawdę dobrze, przez co uczynili Grishę swoim jedynym klientem. Wiedzą, gdzie tkwi najlepsza kasa, a Grisha płaci im naprawdę sporo.

– A co z twoim bratem? – spytał Levi, unosząc brew. – Przecież nie jest członkiem żadnego gangu, a jeśli nasze informacje są prawdziwe, ma na koncie kilka morderstw.

– Kilka? – Eren znów cicho się zaśmiał. – Okej, zostańmy przy kilku. Cóż, Zeke był bardzo zafascynowany nowymi znajomymi i trochę za bardzo wczuł się w ich profesję. Nie, żeby Grisha popierał jego działania, ale… mój brat jest bardzo porywczy. To jednak ma też swoje plusy, ten człowiek zrobi wszystko, o co Grisha go poprosi.

Erwin i Levi wymienili spojrzenia. Ackerman sięgnął z powrotem po notatnik i dopisał kilka słów.

– Dobra… Będziemy niedługo kończyć – wyznał Levi, a jego twarz dziwnie złagodniała. Spojrzał Erenowi w oczy. – Naprawdę dobrze ci idzie. Ale mamy jeszcze pytanie o miejsce pobytu Grishy. Gdzie można obecnie go znaleźć?

Eren zamrugał, a potem jego oczy powędrowały w stronę Erwina. Musiał chyba coś dostrzec na jego twarzy, gdyż wciągnął głośno powietrze, a potem zaśmiał się wesoło.

– Panowie, no wiecie… Tak znienacka? – Chłopak poklepał się po kolanie. – Dobra, domyślam się, że wasi przełożeni chcą jak najszybszego aresztowania Grishy, ale myślałem, że umawialiśmy się na obustronną współpracę. Nie podam wam jego lokalizacji, bo jutro możecie zrobić z nią co tylko będziecie chcieli, a nasza umowa pójdzie w odstawkę.

– To nie tak – powiedział szybko Erwin, jednak Levi uniósł dłoń.

– Masz rację, próbowaliśmy cię podejść. – Ackerman wzruszył ramionami, jakby wcale nie był zdziwiony. – I owszem, nasz dowódca chce szybkiego ujęcia Grishy. W nosie ma twoich przyjaciół, liczą się dla niego wyniki. Chyba nie myślałeś, że będzie inaczej?

Eren pokręcił głową.

– Nie, oczywiście, rozumiem to. Ale wy pewnie też zrozumiecie, że muszę odmówić. Na razie nie mogę podać wam tej informacji. Nie, dopóki Armin i Mikasa nie są bezpieczni. A wiem, że aby tak się stało, musi minąć więcej czasu, musicie uruchomić pewne środki… Grisha musi zacząć spadać na dno. Więc niestety, ale będę pomagał wam powoli. Mój ojciec nie może się domyślić, że działam przeciw niemu. Co z tego, że zostanie aresztowany, skoro nie macie na niego dowodów? I co z tego, jeśli jakimś cudem trafi za kratki, skoro może wydać rozkaz zabicia moich przyjaciół z więzienia? Ma tyle pieniędzy, że bez problemu znajdzie ich, gdy, dajmy na to, będą opuszczać kraj.

– Rozumiemy. Musieliśmy zapytać – odparł Erwin, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Erena. – Naprawdę zależy nam na tym, żeby pomóc twoim przyjaciołom.

Trójka mężczyzn zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Uznali, że Eren opuści motel jako pierwszy. Gdy chłopak zapinał kurtkę, Erwin odgarnął firankę na bok, aby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

– Czym przyjechałeś? Autobusem?

– Tą starą terenówką – odpowiedział Yaeger, stając obok Erwina i wskazując na auto, zaparkowane przed motelem.

Erwin i Levi rozszerzyli oczy.

– Jechałeś autem? – Ackerman oburzył się i spiorunował Erena wzrokiem. – Przecież nie masz jeszcze prawa jazdy!

– Musiałem czymś się tu dostać. – Eren nie wydawał się w ogóle przejęty reakcją mężczyzn. Wręcz przeciwnie, nagle uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. – Niby co zrobicie? Aresztujecie mnie?

Levi wpatrywał się w chłopaka jeszcze chwilę, potem jednak rozluźnił ramiona. Cóż, nie mógł się z tym kłócić.

Gdy wracali z Erwinem w stronę miasta pogrążoną w mroku autostradą, prawie nie odzywali się do siebie. Ackerman wsłuchiwał się w ciche dźwięki muzyki, dochodzące z radia i prawie zasnął, gdy nagle rozbudził go głos partnera:

– Chłopak wykonał dobrą robotę. Naprawdę nam się uda, Levi.

Erwin nic więcej nie powiedział. Levi przymknął oczy. Nie podzielał entuzjazmu przyjaciela. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak czuł dziwną ulgę. Słuchając dzisiaj opowieści Erena i przyglądając się twarzy chłopaka, emocji, jakie wyrażała, był już chyba pewien, że chłopak jest po ich stronie.

Cóż, może to zbyt wiele powiedziane.

Nie było tak, że _chciał_ być po ich stronie.

Na pewno wciąż nie ufał im do końca, dlatego nie wyjawił im lokalizacji Grishy.

Nie chciał być jednak po stronie Grishy, dlatego był gotów połączyć siły właśnie z nimi. To musiało im wystarczyć.


	6. Chapter 6

**Levi**

Cisza zdawała się wypełniać każdy fragment otaczającego go świata. Zaciskał powieki, delektując się wszechobecnym chłodem, który przenikał jego ciało do głębi. Miał wrażenie, jakby unosił się w próżni. Jakby był niezależny od niczego i nikogo. Nic nie miało znaczenia, nic się nie liczyło. Był tylko on i milcząca, mroczna przestrzeń.

Gdy poczuł wreszcie, że brakuje mu tchu, wynurzył się na powierzchnię i odrzucił włosy do tyłu. Zerknął w kierunku elektronicznego zegara, jaki widniał na ścianie i wtedy Levi stwierdził, że czas się zbierać.

Podpłynął do barierki i wyszedł z basenu, zarzucając na ramiona suchy ręcznik. Przychodził tu przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, aby zresetować umysł. Pływanie miało zbawienny wpływ nie tylko na jego ciało, ale i ducha. Uwielbiał zalegająca tu ciszę, dlatego zawsze zjawiał się na pływalni wieczorem. Miał pewność, że uniknie tłumów a także rozkrzyczanej dzieciarni. Tego wieczoru na basenie było tylko kilka osób, na które nie zwracał żadnej uwagi.

W pierwszej kolejności powędrował pod prysznic, a potem, przewiązany ręcznikiem, wrócił do szatni. Wyminął wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego blondyna, lekko poirytowany, że nie ma pomieszczenia tylko dla siebie. Zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą:

– Zajebista kondycja, Ackerman. Trenujesz do zawodów?

Levi zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany jedynie w ciemne spodnie, wpatrywał się w niego spod zmrużonych powiek. Na jego twarzy widniał lekki uśmieszek. Kwadratowa szczęka, wąskie oczy, silne ramiona, były to zbyt charakterystyczne cechy, aby Levi nie skojarzył od razu, z kim ma do czynienia.

Ze wszystkich sił powstrzymał się przed cichym warknięciem.

– Braun. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho, a potem usiadł na ławce, aby założyć skarpetki.

– To ogólnodostępna pływalnia, czyż nie? Mam chyba takie samo prawo z niej korzystać jak i ty. Cóż, życzliwy jak zawsze.

– Wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem – mruknął Levi, po czym otworzył swoją szafkę i wyjął z niej ubrania. Reiner Braun, jeden z najbardziej nielubianych przez niego detektywów. Leviego irytowały jego żarty, podejście do pracy i obowiązków… Właściwie to mężczyzna irytował go w całości.

– Zwykle przychodzę trochę wcześniej – odparł Reiner.

Ackerman skwitował to milczeniem. Odwrócił się od znajomego z pracy i zaczął ubierać, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego dobry nastrój niestety już się ulotnił.

– Jak idzie wasze śledztwo? – spytał nagle Reiner, tuż po tym, jak założył na siebie białą koszulę. – Jakieś nowe tropy?

Levi rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie.

– Nie.

Mężczyzna znowu cicho się zaśmiał. Zaczął zapinać guziki.

– To sobie pogadaliśmy… Cóż, tak myślałem. Takie sprawy potrafią się ciągnąć latami. – Reiner nagle westchnął. – Ja ostatnio siedzę w przemytach granicznych. Nudna robota i w chuj papierów do wypełnienia.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Nie miał ochoty włączać się do rozmowy. Ku jego uldze, Reiner zarzucił na ramię sportową torbę i skinął mu głową.

– Do zobaczenia, Ackerman.

Po chwili usłyszał, jak drzwi za Reinerem zamykają się. Odetchnął, od razu doceniając ciszę i pustkę. Choć dobrze wiedział, że w mieszkaniu będą mu one zawadzać.

**Reiner**

Wyszedł przed niewysoki budynek, w którym mieściła się pływalnia i spojrzał w ciemne niebo. Nie było widać gwiazd. Deszczowa aura unosiła się w ich mieście od jakiegoś czasu i nie chciała zniknąć.

Reiner wyjął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni. Włożył jednego z nich do ust i podpalił go z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili ruszył w stronę parkingu, jednak zanim zdążył tam dojść, czarny mercedes zagrodził mu drogę.

– Wsiadaj – usłyszał głos niewnoszący sprzeciwu.

Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym sięgnął za klamkę.

– Pojebało cię? Najpierw go wyrzuć.

Reiner uniósł brew. Nie był jednak w pozycji do tego, aby się sprzeciwiać. Rzucił papierosa na chodnik i dopiero wtedy wsiadł do auta.

Samochód ruszył od razu. Braun utkwił spojrzenie w kierowcy, którym była szczupła dziewczyna o blond włosach, których kosmyki z jednej strony opadały na jej twarz. Miała błękitne oczy o znudzonym wyrazie oraz duży, wydatny nos. Ubrana była w ciemne spodnie i dżinsową kurtkę. Włosy związała w wysoki kucyk, a na jej odsłoniętych uszach znajdowały się liczne, srebrne kolczyki. Annie Leonhardt.

– Witaj, piękna – przywitał się Reiner, opierając łokieć o otwarte okno. Czuł wiatr we włosach i starał się cieszyć z szybkiej przejażdżki, nie dopuszczając do siebie niepokojących odczuć. – Gdzie dziś mnie zabierasz?

– Grisha ma do ciebie sprawę.

– Domyśliłem się. Cóż, najwyższa pora, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u ciebie słychać?

Reiner poczuł nagłe pchnięcie do przodu, gdy Annie ostro zahamowała na czerwonym świetle. Na szczęście zapiął pasy, zanim ruszyli, inaczej jego nos byłby teraz krwawą miazgą.

– Świetnie jak zawsze – rzuciła dziewczyna, nadal nie patrząc na Reinera. – Skończ pieprzyć.

– Rany… Nikt dziś nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – wyznał Reiner, wzdychając ciężko.

– Może nikt cię nie lubi?

Światło zmieniło się na zielone, samochód ruszył i po chwili nabrał takiej samej prędkości, jak tuż przed zatrzymaniem się.

– Podoba mi się, kiedy kobieta jest taka chłodna – odezwał się Braun po chwili. Dostrzegł gniewny grymas na twarzy Annie, co go rozbawiło. – Zwykle to oznacza, że jest namiętna w łóżku.

– Wymyślasz te teksty przed zaśnięciem? – Dziewczyna rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie. – Mówiłam, żebyś przestał pieprzyć. Powiedz lepiej, czy wiedziałeś o Bercie.

Twarz Reinera napięła się lekko, choć mężczyzna wciąż próbował się uśmiechać.

– Żartujesz? Gdybym wiedział, od razu poinformowałbym o tym ciebie. Albo Grishę.

Po jego słowach w aucie zapanowało milczenie. Samochód mijał już obrzeża Trostu, Reiner domyślił się, że zmierzają gdzieś poza miasto. Z każdą chwilą zaczynał odczuwać coraz większe zdenerwowanie.

– Cóż. Miej nadzieję, że Grisha w to uwierzy – mruknęła Annie, skręcając nagle w lewo. Auto zaczęło się toczyć po nierównej drodze. Po przejechaniu jeszcze kilkudziesięciu metrów, zatrzymali się przed jakimś opuszczonym zakładem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała porozumiewawczo na pasażera. Reiner odpiął pas i wysiadł z auta, zostawiając w środku swoją torbę.

Zauważył parę innych samochodów i kilku mężczyzn w ciemnych strojach, z czarnymi okularami, pilnujących ich. Skinęli mu głowami, wskazując dróżkę, która prowadziła za budynek. Reiner ruszył w tamtym kierunku i po chwili ujrzał osoby, z którymi miał się spotkać.

Grisha stał w miejscu, w którym znajdował się kawałek zieleni. Przed nim leżały białe piłeczki golfowe. Lampy, umieszczone na szczycie budynku, rzucały blade światło na całą tę nietypową scenerię. 

Starszy Yaeger dzierżył w dłoni profesjonalny kij i ustawiał się właśnie do oddania strzału. Reiner domyślił się, że trenuje wymachy. Zaczął podchodzić do niego, najpierw jednak został przeszukany przez jednego z znajdujących się wszędzie ochroniarzy. Musiał przyznać, że Grisha miał lepszą obstawę niż prezydent ich kraju. I z pewnością lepiej opłacaną. Pieniądze w tym kraju mogły załatwić wszystko.

Kątem oka dostrzegł wysoką postać, opartą o drzewo. Skinął głową Zeke’owi, który odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

– Jak idzie? – spytał Reiner, podchodząc do Grishy. Mężczyzna zamachnął się i uderzył kijem w piłkę, która poleciała wysoko i zniknęła między koronami drzew. Braun zauważył również, że tutaj, będąc z dala od miasta, mógł dostrzec gwiazdy na niebie.

Yaeger obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na przybyłego. Miał dziś na sobie szary garnitur w ciemne paski, a pod nim białą koszulę, której guziki były rozpięte do połowy, odsłaniając ciemne włosy na chudej klatce piersiowej.

– Zaczynają za szybko opadać. Muszę użyć trochę więcej siły.

– Mogę?

Grisha podał mu kij. Reiner ustawił kolejną piłeczkę, skupił się, po czym wziął silny zamach. Piłka pomknęła w stronę drzew ze sporą szybkością. Braun wzruszył ramionami, po czym oddał kij mężczyźnie.

– To chyba też nie to. Źle wycelowałem.

– Trochę treningu i mógłbyś to opanować – stwierdził Grisha, po czym ustawił kolejną piłeczkę. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

Reiner pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w ten sam okrągły, mały punkcik co Yaeger.

– Na razie nie. Chwilę temu spotkałem jednego z detektywów. Co jakiś czas chodzi w to samo miejsce, dzisiaj się z nim skonfrontowałem. Nie jest to zbyt rozmowny typ, więc niczego z niego nie wyciągnąłem. Nie mam dojścia do ich dokumentów, przez co ciężko mi cokolwiek stwierdzić.

– W takim razie trzeba ci załatwić dojście. – Na pociągłej twarzy Grishy malowało się prawdziwe skupienie. – Mam odpowiedniego człowieka.

Wziął zamach i uderzył kijem w piłkę. Reiner nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w momencie uderzenia przymknął na sekundę oczy. Dźwięk ten kojarzył mu się z czymś niezbyt przyjemnym. A może to była aura niepokoju, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie Grisha, nawet gdy był uśmiechnięty?

– W porządku. Zatem czekam na rozkazy – odparł Reiner, mając nadzieję, że rozmowa zbliża się do końca.

– Wiedziałeś o Hooverze?

Braun przełknął ślinę, widząc wpatrzone w siebie duże, zielone oczy. Spojrzenie Grishy było nieruchome i śmiertelnie poważne. Miał wrażenie, jakby chciało ono go prześwietlić, zeskanować, przejrzeć wszystkie jego myśli i wspomnienia.

– Nie miałem pojęcia o tym, co planuje – wyznał, nie odwracając wzroku. Wiedział, że absolutnie nie może tego zrobić.

– Byłeś z nim blisko.

– Znaliśmy się z dzieciństwa, to wszystko. Nie wiedziałem, że skontaktował się z policją. Nie wiem nawet, z którym detektywem rozmawiał.

– Podobno nazywa się Zacharius. – Wyznał Grisha, wciąż świdrując go spojrzeniem. – Dowiedz się, co dokładnie mu przekazał. I jeśli trzeba, pozbądź się tego.

– Pozbyć się? Nie wiem, czy będę miał możliwość. Jeśli coś mają, nie chcę, żeby wyglądało to podejrzanie…

– Więc niech tak nie wygląda.

Reiner chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Skinął szybko głową. Nagle zapragnął uciec stąd jak najdalej.

Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł tego zrobić.

Grisha przeniósł wzrok na piłeczkę. Zamachnął się i uderzył w nią z całej siły. Piłka pomknęła w przestrzeń z głośnym świstem. Reiner przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się, kiedy może stąd iść.

– Jest ci szkoda Hoovera? – spytał nagle mężczyzna. – Masz mi za złe to, co mu zrobiłem?

Reiner rozszerzył oczy. Naprawdę nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy, bał się, że jego odpowiedź może rozczarować szefa.

– Absolutnie nie! Zasłużył na to, nie powinien kombinować za twoimi plecami. Wiedział, na co się pisze i jakie będą konsekwencje.

Grisha uniósł kącik ust. Czyżby to właśnie chciał usłyszeć?

– Musiałeś to zrobić – kontynuował Reiner. – Nie było innej opcji. Każdy powinien o tym pamiętać…

Reiner nagle zachłysnął się powietrzem. Rozszerzył oczy, czując przeszywający go ból. Uświadomił sobie właśnie, że Grisha doskoczył do niego i z całej siły uderzył go w brzuch trzymanym przez siebie kijem golfowym.

Braun zgiął się wpół, wydając mrukliwy jęk. Nie zdążył się przygotować, gdy już nadeszło kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w plecy. Ból był nie do zniesienia, sparaliżował całe jego ciało.

_Czy to już koniec?_

Reiner upadł twardo na trawę, tym razem nie mogąc powstrzymać bolesnego okrzyku, który wyrwał się z jego ust. Skulił się, oczekując kolejnego uderzenia, które jednak nie nadeszło. Poczuł za to, jak silna dłoń łapie go niedelikatnie za włosy i podnosi jego twarz do góry.

– Masz rację, Braun, nie było innej opcji. Pamiętaj o tym, gdyby pewnego dnia zachciało ci się kombinować.

Głos Grishy był jak syk, cichy, podły, przesiąknięty jadem. Tak różny od jego tonu na samym początku ich dzisiejszego spotkania. Reinerowi udało się unieść powieki, ujrzał twarz mężczyzny, wykrzywioną w gniewie. Mimo to uśmiechał się lekko.

– Skurwysyn myślał, że uda mu się mnie oszukać… MNIE! Dobre sobie, prawda? – Grisha zaśmiał się złowieszczo, a Reiner poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. – Krzyki tej cioty, tuż przed tym, jak go zapierdoliłem, były naprawdę wspaniałe. Do teraz je słyszę. No cóż, Braun, spisuj się dalej tak jak do tej pory, a między nami wszystko będzie się dobrze układać. Swoją część dostaniesz w przyszłym tygodniu.

Grisha poklepał go po policzku, a potem odsunął się.

– Trzymaj się, młody. Do zobaczenia.

Mężczyzna odszedł, a wraz za nim ruszyli jego ludzie. Zabrali też kije golfowe i resztę piłek. Reiner podniósł się na łokciach i próbował uspokoić swój oddech. Dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo przerażony.

Wiedział, że była to czysta, pierwotna panika, jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przez ułamek sekundy naprawdę myślał, że Grisha chciał go zabić.

– Nie maż się – usłyszał nad sobą.

Udało mu się usiąść i spojrzeć w górę. Zeke stał z rękami w kieszeniach i wpatrywał się w niego z twarzą bez wyrazu. Reiner stęknął cicho i udało mu się ustać o własnych siłach. Miał jednak problem z oddychaniem i czuł potworny ból w klatce piersiowej. Na pewno przynajmniej kilka jego żeber było połamanych.

– Dlaczego…? – spytał Reiner słabym, mrukliwym głosem. Zaciskał zęby z bólu.

– O czym mówisz? – Zeke uniósł brew. – To? Ciesz się. Miał dziś dobry humor. Gorzej mnie lał, jak krzywo zawiązałem sznurówki.

Zeke poklepał Reinera po ramieniu i odszedł za swoim ojcem.

Braun popatrzył krótko za mężczyzną, a potem powoli pokuśtykał z powrotem w stronę samochodu, którym tu przyjechał. Annie czekała na niego za kierownicą, rozmawiając z kimś przed telefon. Gdy Reiner wsiadł do auta, odłożyła telefon i uruchomiła silnik. Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie. Ze wszystkich sił próbował zachować powagę, jednak musiała dostrzec grymas bólu na jego twarzy.

Gdy wjechali z powrotem do Trostu, nie ruszyła w stronę jego mieszkania, ale w innym kierunku. Reiner westchnął.

– Nie musisz tego robić. Poradzę sobie.

– Zamknij się – warknęła, nie patrząc na pasażera. Po chwili dodała trochę łagodniejszym tonem. – Niech chociaż cię obejrzy.

Braun spojrzał w swoje odbicie w oknie i nic już nie powiedział. Nie wiedział czemu, nawiedziło go wspomnienie pewnej rozmowy.

Swojej ostatniej rozmowy z Bertoldem.

*

_To było jakiś miesiąc temu._

_Chwycił Bertolda za kołnierz i przycisnął go do ściany._

– _Czy ciebie, kurwa, popierdoliło? Wiesz co się stanie, jak Grisha się dowie?!_

_Hoover złapał Reinera za nadgarstek i zmarszczył brwi._

– _Ten człowiek to szaleniec!_ – _zawołał wyższy mężczyzna._ – _Zrobię, co będzie trzeba, żeby się od niego uwolnić! Ty chcesz pracować dla niego całe życie? Myślisz, że ile będzie trwało?_

– _Nie wiem, ale na pewno dłużej niż twoje!_

– _Trudno! Przynajmniej będę miał świadomość, że próbowałem._

_Reiner pokręcił głową. Puścił przyjaciela i zrobił parę kroków do tyłu, kręcąc głową._

– _To ty oszalałeś, Bert… Ja pierdolę, porywać się na coś takiego…_

_Bertolt podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Reiner chciał się wyrwać, mężczyzna jednak trzymał go mocno._

– _Daj mi spróbować. Gdyby udało im się go dorwać, bylibyśmy w końcu wolni, obaj. Nie tylko my, Annie również…_

– _Nie mogę tak ryzykować. Wybacz._

– _Rozumiem. Zostaw to mnie._

_Reiner spojrzał w twarz swojego przyjaciela, który właściwie był dla niego jak brat. Chciał mu uwierzyć. Chciał mieć nadzieję. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że od teraz wszystko zacznie się sypać._


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren**

Siedząc na miejscu pasażera w czerwonym cadillacu Zeke’a, Eren przyglądał się w milczeniu, jak jego brat rozmawia z dwoma mężczyznami w ciemnej alejce. Mrok rozjaśniały jedynie przednie światła samochodów. Po ich minach mógł wywnioskować, że coś było nie tak. Jeśli miałby się o coś założyć, stawiałby na to, że forsa się nie zgadza.

Chłopak westchnął, po czym uniósł wzrok, aby zerknąć we wsteczne lusterko. Ujrzał czarnego SUVa, zaparkowanego kawałek za nimi, w którym siedzieli bracia Galliard, Marcel i Porco, oraz zapewne Pieck, która ostatnio coraz częściej im towarzyszyła. Członkowie grupy „Tytanów” stanowili najskuteczniejszą ochronę, jaką Grisha mógł sobie zamarzyć. Nie zadawali zbyt wiele pytań, każdy z nich był odpowiednio przeszkolony, a pieniądze załatwiały wszelki problem.

Eren dostrzegł w lusterku odbicie swojej twarzy, co sprawiło, że rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego z siłą tsunami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest o tej porze tutaj, z Zeke’m, wspomagając rodzinny biznes. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu był pewien, że nigdy się w to nie zaangażuje i wyjedzie z kraju, zostawiwszy dramaty rodziny Yaegerów daleko za sobą…

Potem jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Gdy Mikasa i Armin zostali pionkami Grishy, musiał podjąć wiele trudnych decyzji.

I nic już nie miało być takie, jak przedtem.

Eren usłyszał hałas przed sobą. Gdy spojrzał z powrotem w tamtą stronę ujrzał, jak Zeke kopie z całej siły w brzuch jednego z dilerów, który leżał w tym momencie na ziemi. Drugi mężczyzna patrzył na to z przerażeniem, machając rękami i coś krzycząc. Eren wahał się przez chwilę, jednak w końcu otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

– …ostatni raz się, kurwa, spóźniasz… Rozumiemy się!? – warknął Zeke, przestając kopać leżącego i spoglądając na stojącego w bezruchu, przerażonego mężczyznę. Ten szybko pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej bojąc się, że zaraz i jemu się dostanie. Jęknął ze strachu, kiedy Zeke wyciągnął rękę i… poklepał go po policzku. Strach mężczyzny spowodował u starszego Yaegera wybuch śmiechu.

Zeke, zanim odszedł, sięgnął po czarną torbę, przyniesioną przez mężczyzn, a także kopnął ostatni raz leżącego na chodniku dilera. Ten wydał z siebie bolesny okrzyk.

Potem Yaeger obrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował w stronę auta, cicho pogwizdując. Na widok Erena, stojącego przy samochodzie, uniósł kącik ust.

Zeke miał na sobie ciemne spodnie ze złotym pasem. Na górę ubrał czerwoną koszulę z długimi rękawami, a także czarną kamizelkę. Odsłoniętą szyję ozdobił kilkoma złotymi łańcuchami, które dopełniały jego groźny, aczkolwiek gustowny wizerunek. Zeke lubił dobrze wyglądać i to go łączyło z Grishą. Eren z kolei miał dziś na sobie brązową kurtkę, narzuconą na zwykły, szary t-shirt, a oprócz tego niebieskie dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach. Dla niego wygląd był sprawą drugorzędną.

No, chyba, że chodziło o włosy.

– Co jest? Chciałeś się przyłączyć? – spytał Zeke, rzucając torbą w jego stronę. Eren złapał ją zręcznie, od razu czując w ramionach jej ciężar. Nie miał pojęcia, ile gotówki było w środku… Mógł zgadywać jedynie, że dużo. Zeke obejrzał się za siebie, w samą porę, aby dostrzec, jak jeden z mężczyzn pomaga wstać temu drugiemu, pobitemu. – Eren, jeśli chcesz, możemy jeszcze trochę się zabawić. Skoro ta pizda może ustać, to chyba trochę go oszczędziłem…

– Lepiej wracajmy – mruknął młodszy chłopak, pakując torbę do wnętrza auta, a potem spoglądając na starszego brata. – Zeke, mamy jeszcze kilka miejsc do obskoczenia, a robi się późno.

Zeke westchnął. Obrócił się na pięcie i wsiadł do samochodu, zamykając za sobą drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem. Eren również usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i zapiął pasy.

– Czemu zawsze musisz być tak wykurwiście poważny? – spytał starszy Yaeger, uruchamiając silnik. Wykręcił autem z piskiem opon i włączył się do ruchu, ignorując jakiś samochód, który miał przed nimi pierwszeństwo. Usłyszeli jeszcze głośny klakson, potem jednak Zeke wcisnął pedał gazu, przez co zostawili zirytowanego kierowcę daleko w tyle.

– Po prostu chcę dzisiaj wrócić do domu.

– Nigdy nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy… – westchnął Zeke. Jechał lewą stroną dwupasmowej autostrady, co chwila wyprzedzając auto, które pojawiło się przed nimi. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu trochę się rozkręcisz.

– Zabieraj mnie z sobą częściej, a może tak będzie – odparł Eren, rzucając bratu zadziorny uśmiech. Zeke chyba uznał jego wyznanie za szczere, gdyż wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i wyciągnął rękę, aby poklepać Erena po ramieniu.

– Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, braciszku, to tak zrobimy. Pogadam z Grishą. Mam nadzieję, że pokażesz w końcu trochę własnej inicjatywy.

Eren zastanowił się nad właściwą odpowiedzią, jednak nie zdążył nawet uchylić ust, gdy Zeke dodał:

– W sumie, niedługo twoje urodziny. – Nagle mężczyzna zarechotał głośno. – O kurwa, jestem pewien, że Grisha przygotuje ci najlepszą niespodziankę na świecie! Ja nigdy nie zapomnę swojej osiemnastki. Żałuj, że byłeś wtedy dzieciakiem i nie brałeś udziału.

Zeke skręcił nagle w lewo, przez co Eren prawie poleciałby na swoje drzwi. Na szczęście, wcześniej skorzystał z pasów bezpieczeństwa, które teraz utrzymały go w siedzeniu. Ujrzał w bocznym lusterku, jak czarny SUV podąża ich śladem.

– Jeśli chcesz się rozkręcić, to teraz twoja kolej, żeby przejąć przesyłkę. Co ty na to? – Zeke zerknął na niego. Okrągłe okulary błysnęły w półmroku. – Nic się nie bój, jeśli dilerzy zaczną coś odwalać, mamy obstawę.

Auto toczyło się przez nierówną drogę, aż w końcu zatrzymało przed leśną polanką. Ujrzeli sportowe auto, zaparkowane pod lasem, przy którym stała dwójka ludzi.

Eren starał się nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania. Nie był do końca pewien, co odpowiedzieć na sugestię brata. Gdyby to zależało od niego, nigdy nie wsiadłby do tego samochodu, nie towarzyszył Zeke’owi absolutnie w niczym i przede wszystkim nigdy nie pchał w ten chory biznes. Jednak… Był tu w pewnym celu. Zeke właśnie stwarzał mu okazję do wykazania się, na którą tyle czekał.

Musiał z niej skorzystać. Bez względu na konsekwencje.

– Nie ma problemu – odpowiedział chłopak, odgarniając ciemne kosmyki z twarzy i zaczesując je za uszy.

– W takim razie ja milczę, ty mówisz – dodał jeszcze Zeke, zanim zgasił silnik.

Bracia wysiedli z samochodu i wolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę oczekujących na nich mężczyzn. Czarny SUV zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów dalej, aby nie przeszkadzać, ale być ostrzeżeniem, w razie, gdyby któremuś z dilerów strzeliłoby do głowy.

Eren zatrzymał się i od razu wyciągnął rękę po pieniądze. Jeden z mężczyzn podał mu torbę. Chłopak podszedł do maski samochodu, rzucił na nią torbę i zaczął liczyć gotówkę. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Zeke’a, który, jak domyślał się Eren, liczył pieniądze razem z nim. Matematyka nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, ale nie musiał być orłem, aby dostrzec, że forsy jest za mało. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego puls przyśpiesza. W co on się do cholery wpakował…

Obejrzał się na starszego brata i tak jak przypuszczał, Zeke wyglądał, jakby wszystko już wiedział. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i uniósł wyczekująco brew. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił: „Na co czekasz, braciszku?”.

Eren spochmurniał, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w stronę dilera, który stał najbliżej. Mężczyzna był niższy od niego, choć na pewno dużo starszy. Miał brązowe, potargane włosy, które chyba długo nie widziały fryzjera. Ani odżywki. Chuda, przerażona twarz zbladła diametralnie, gdy Eren zatrzymał się tuż przed dilerem, wbijając w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Brakuje dziesięciu tysięcy. Nie umiecie liczyć?! – spytał mrukliwym tonem, starając się wypaść jak najbardziej przekonująco. Wciąż czuł wzrok Zeke’a na sobie.

– Mieliśmy mały problem… byliśmy pewni, że o tym wiecie – odparł człowiek, przed którym Eren się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na swojego kolegę, który pokiwał głową.

– Nasz kumpel wpadł. Policja go aresztowała i zgarnęła część towaru – wyjaśnił szybko drugi diler, wytrzeszczając oczy na dwójkę braci. Cały czas drapał się po głowie i szyi, najwyraźniej z nerwów. – Wasz prawnik ma go wyciągnąć, ale towar przepadł.

Eren szybko spojrzał w kierunku Zeke’a. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się szerzej do młodszego brata. „Wiem o tym, i co z tego? To ty musisz to załatwić”.

Diler, który stał bliżej Erena, wydał z siebie cichy pisk, kiedy chłopak złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i z całej siły przycisnął do maski samochodu. Mężczyzna uderzył plecami w twardą blachę, wytrzeszczając oczy na wyższego od siebie młodzieńca.

– I to jest powód, przez który mój ojciec ma tracić pieniądze? – syknął Eren, mrużąc niebezpiecznie powieki i wbijając ponure spojrzenie w dilera.

Za nimi rozległ się cichy gwizd.

– Tak! Kurwa, to jest to! – zawołał nagle Zeke. – Trzymaj, młody. Przyda ci się!

Zeke podszedł do brata i włożył mu w wolną dłoń chłodny, ciężki przedmiot.

Eren miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Ujrzał mały, srebrny pistolet, pobłyskujący w bladym świetle zaparkowanych na polance aut. Zeke mówił coś jeszcze, ale Eren go nie słyszał. Jego uszy wypełniał głośny szum, który musiał pochodzić od krwi w jego żyłach, szaleńczo pompowanej przez galopujące serce.

To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę…

Przeniósł spojrzenie z broni na twarz mężczyzny, którego wciąż trzymał za kołnierz. Zauważył, że kostki jego własnej dłoni pobielały, gdyż ściskał materiał ubrania z całej siły. Oczy dilera zaokrągliły się ze strachu. Widocznie musiał błędnie zinterpretować trwogę, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy Erena i uznać ją za zapowiedź niebezpieczeństwa. Z oddali dobiegły ich trzaśnięcia drzwi od samochodu. Bracia Gaillard chcieli chyba ujrzeć rozgrywającą się na polance scenę z bliska.

– Nie, proszę! – krzyknął mężczyzna. Drugi diler zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, niepewny tego, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

Eren przełknął ślinę i spróbował zebrać myśli. Po chwili trzęsącą się dłonią zbliżył trzymany przez siebie pistolet do głowy człowieka, który tak jak i on drżał ze strachu.

– Z-zapłaćcie nam resztę, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Tu i teraz – mruknął cicho Eren, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak cicho i niepewnie brzmi jego głos. Ujrzał, jak strach na twarzy mężczyzny przeradza się w zdziwienie, a następnie zrozumienie. Zeke, stojący parę kroków za Erenem, wydał z siebie rozdrażniony jęk.

– Eeeech? Eren, możesz mówić głośniej? Nic nie słyszałem.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Po chwili puścił dilera, a ten błyskawicznie doskoczył do drzwi swojego auta. Eren widział, jak Zeke automatycznie sięga do drugiego pistoletu, który miał ukryty w kamizelce. To nie było jednak potrzebne. Mężczyzna po chwili wynurzył się z wnętrza samochodu, w dłoniach ściskając pogniecione banknoty. Liczył je nerwowo, a jego ręce trzęsły się podobnie jak dłonie Erena przed chwilą.

Mężczyzna spojrzał po chwili na swojego partnera w bardzo porozumiewawczy sposób. Drugi diler sięgnął do własnego portfela, choć bardzo niechętnie. Wyciągnął z niego wszystko, co miał i podał mężczyźnie, a potem wrócił do drapania się po przedramionach.

– To wszystko, co mam w tym momencie… Resztę oddamy następnym razem – wymruczał z pokorą diler z potarganymi włosami. Spojrzał na Erena z nadzieją w oczach i podał mu pogniecione pieniądze.

Eren skinął głową. Zapakował gotówkę do torby, a potem podał ją Zeke’owi. Zeke przejął pakunek. Nie ruszył jednak w stronę auta, ale spojrzał jeszcze na Erena i lekko zmrużył oczy. „Czy myślisz, że to już wszystko? Nie wydaje mi się”.

Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę. Naprawdę myślał, że to już koniec… Broń potwornie ciążyła w jego dłoni. Miał wrażenie, że tylko sekundy dzieliły go od tego, by upuścić ją na ziemię. Wydawała się ważyć tonę.

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę dilera z potarganymi włosami, który wciąż stał blisko. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie, najwyraźniej również mając nadzieję na to, że to już koniec. Cóż, nie przy Zeke’u.

Eren zwinnym ruchem schował broń do kieszeni swojej kurtki, a potem złapał dilera za ramiona. Zanim ten mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, Eren pociągnął go w stronę samochodu, rozbijając jego głową szybę w aucie. Głośny brzdęk zakłócił leśną ciszę, szkło trysnęło we wszystkich kierunkach, a kilka jego kawałków wbiło się w skórę dłoni chłopaka.

O dziwo, nie czuł bólu. Poczuł jedynie, jak targają nim torsje. Musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, aby powstrzymać chęć zwymiotowania. Rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w scenę, której był inicjatorem. Rozbite drobinki szyby, tułów nieruchomego człowieka, wystający z samochodowego okna… Nagle do uszu Erena dobiegło coś, co sprawiło, że miał ochotę zapłakać – był to cichy jęk sponiewieranego przez niego mężczyzny.

_To oznaczało, że nadal żyje._

Eren odsunął się i zacisnął pięści z całej siły. Udało mu się pokonać zarówno falę nudności jak i łzy, napływające mu do oczu. Zachował powagę, dzięki czemu mógł spojrzeć w kierunku Zeke’a. Na twarzy brata dostrzegł cichą aprobatę, a nawet coś więcej. Zeke uśmiechał się szeroko, gładząc w zamyśleniu swoją brodę. Potem machnął dłonią na Erena i skierował się w stronę auta.

Chłopak nieporadnie ruszył za nim. Nogi miał jak z waty. Dopiero po paru krokach przypomniał sobie, jak się idzie. Gdy wsiadł do auta i zamknął za sobą drzwi, od razu sięgnął do pistoletu, który znajdował się w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął go i podał Zeke’owi.

Jego brat uruchomił auto, na widok broni pokręcił głową.

– Zasłużyłeś sobie, możesz ją zatrzymać.

Eren ledwo powstrzymał się od jęknięcia. Propozycja Zeke’a była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką liczył tego wieczoru, ale nie miał wyboru. To w końcu oznaczało, że brat był z niego dumny i mu ufał.

Chłopak schował broń z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Dobra robota, młody – mruknął Zeke, a potem pacnął Erena w tył głowy i zaśmiał się głośno. – Dam, kurwa, sobie rękę uciąć, że ten ciul się zeszczał ze strachu.

Zatrzymali się jeszcze przy czarnym SUVie, o którego maskę opierało się dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych, skórzanych kurtkach. Jeden blondyn, drugi rudzielec. Okno w tylnym siedzeniu było otwarte, wystawała z niego głowa ładnej kobiety o długich, czarnych włosach.

– Niezła robota, Eren! – zawołał Porco, blondyn, siedzący po lewej stronie maski. – Nie mogliśmy nie docenić twojego zaangażowania.

– Zeke, coś czuję, że niedługo uczeń przerośnie mistrza – wtrącił starszy brat Porco, Marcel. Miał lekko zadarty nos i był dobrze zbudowany. W jednej dłoni trzymał pistolet maszynowy, który spoczywał na jego kolanach.

– Mam taką nadzieję – odpowiedział Zeke, szczerząc się do Erena. Potem spojrzał na milczącą do tej pory kobietę. – Witaj, Pieck. Co robisz później?

– Na pewno nic z tobą – mruknęła dziewczyna sennym tonem i uniosła wyżej kącik ust. – Na twoim miejscu dałabym już sobie spokój. Nie jesteś w moim typie.

Zeke westchnął.

– Lodowata jak zawsze… No nic, widzimy się na miejscu. O ile za nami nadążycie.

– Czy to wyzwanie? – spytał Porco, zeskakując z maski. Pieck pokazała Zeke’owi język, a potem zasunęła szybę.

Zeke zaśmiał się i wcisnął pedał gazu, ruszając do przodu.

– Jeszcze dwie miejscówki i jedziemy się nachlać, co ty na to, braciszku?

Starszy Yaeger włączył radio, nie przestając się śmiać. Eren skinął głową, zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Spojrzał w świat za oknem, który coraz szybciej przesuwał się przed jego oczami, w miarę, jak auto przyśpieszało. Czuł, jak jego dłonie wciąż lekko drżą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tymi samymi dłońmi skrzywdził dzisiaj obcego mu człowieka.

Co powiedziałaby Mikasa, gdyby była świadkiem tej sceny? Czy zmieniłaby swoje zdanie o nim? Co zrobiłby Armin? Zrozumiałby, że Eren nie miał wyboru, czy może uznałby go za równie szalonego co Zeke? Jak zareagowaliby Levi, Erwin, Hanji i Mike? Czy dalej chcieliby jego pomocy?

Eren mocno zacisnął pięści, próbując uspokoić trzęsące się dłonie. Zauważył drobinki szkła, które wbiły mu się w skórę. Zaczął powoli wyciągać je z ran, które na szczęście nie były głębokie.

Przyszła mu nagle do głowy pewna myśl. Był ciekaw, w którym momencie swojego życia się teraz znajduje… Czy jest bliżej końca tego wszystkiego, czy wciąż dopiero na początku tego koszmaru?

**Levi**

Bar był zatłoczony i gwarny o tej porze. Cholernie gwarny… Zwykle chodził w takie miejsca w otoczeniu przyjaciół, ale tego wieczoru zarówno Erwin, Mike, jak i Hanji byli zajęci. Każdy z detektywów miał swoje własne życie, swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę.

Każdy, poza nim.

Czy to podpadało już pod pracoholizm, jeśli nie miał znajomych spoza swojego miejsca pracy?

Choć w barze było głośno, tego wieczoru aż tak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czasem potrzebował zmienić swoje puste, wypełnione ciszą otoczenie na coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

Wypił parę drinków, aż ludzi w pubie zaczęło ubywać. To był dla niego znak, że chyba również powinien się zbierać. Przed snem musiał jeszcze podlać kilka roślinek, które tego potrzebowały, a poza tym wstawał rano do pracy.

Zanim zdążył się podnieść, napotkał spojrzenie wpatrującego się w niego mężczyzny, który siedział kilka miejsc dalej. Levi zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jakie zamiary kryły się za tym spojrzeniem. Po chwili domyślił się, o co mogło chodzić. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. Jego uśmiech skojarzył się Ackermanowi z uśmiechem, który dobrze znał… A może to było jego wyobrażenie? Nieznajomy miał czarne włosy, zaczesane do tyłu, a także prostokątną, przystojną twarz.

Levi co prawda nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, skinął jednak prawie niezauważalnie głową, aby przynajmniej się przywitać. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna na ten gest podniesie się ze swojego miejsca, a potem usiądzie obok niego.

– Masz niezłe tempo. To już czwarty? – spytał nieznajomy, wskazując na szklankę ze szkarłatnym płynem, którą Levi obejmował, jak zawsze palcami od wierzchu. Choć Hanji wielokrotnie zwracała mu uwagę, że jest to niepraktyczne, nie mógł się odzwyczaić.

– Piąty – odpowiedział Levi, po czym podniósł kieliszek do ust i wziął łyk napoju. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jego twarzy, a zwłaszcza poruszającym się przy przełykaniu ustom. To sprawiło, że Levi był już pewien, jakie mężczyzna ma zamiary.

Pasowało mu to.

Pół godziny później nieznajomy z baru pchnął go na szerokie łóżko.

Levi nie zapraszał obcych ludzi do swojego domu, dlatego przystał na propozycję mężczyzny, że pójdą do jego mieszkania. Musiał przyznać, że to był dobry wybór, miejsce było zadbane i posprzątane. Sam na pewno zaprowadziłby tu większy porządek… Ale cóż, to musiało wystarczyć.

Ackerman ściągnął z siebie spodnie i bieliznę, po czym zajął się guzikami swojej koszuli, co chwila spoglądając na pochylającego się nad nim nieznajomego, który również zdejmował z siebie ubrania. Gdy obaj byli już nadzy, mężczyzna nakrył go swoim ciałem i wpił się namiętnie w jego usta.

Levi czuł pocałunki na swoich ustach, szyi, torsie, czuł namiętne ugryzienia na nagich ramionach i karku. Po chwili mężczyzna obrócił go tyłem do siebie. Levi tylko na to czekał. Przymknął oczy, czując, jak chłodne palce nawilżają jego wejście jakąś śliską substancją, której działanie było oczywiste. Po chwili silne dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach Leviego, a między jego pośladki wsunął się twardy, gorący penis, wypełniając go całego. Jęknął głośno, pozwalając nieznajomemu na narzucenie mu swojego tempa. Mężczyzna wchodził w niego szybko, darując sobie zbędne czułości. Leviemu to pasowało. Fizyczne zbliżenie, mające na celu zaspokojenie potrzeb, nic więcej.

Nie umiał jednak powstrzymać się przed wyobrażeniem sobie Erwina na miejscu mężczyzny, z którym się pieprzył. Przymknął oczy tuż przed osiągnięciem orgazmu, mając w głowie tylko jedno imię.

Gdy w środku nocy wrócił do siebie, wziął prysznic, podlał kwiaty, a potem ułożył się we własnym łóżku. I choć czuł zmęczenie na całym ciele, głowa ciążyła mu od wypitego alkoholu, a między nogami odczuwał pieczenie, od którego jutro będzie miał problemy z chodzeniem, wiedział, że nie zaśnie.

Cisza panująca wokół zdawała się krzyczeć.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie**

Zapukała do drzwi prowadzących na poddasze, po czym spojrzała na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Miała jeszcze godzinę do kolejnego spotkania.

Drzwi po chwili otworzyły się. Annie ujrzała młodego blondyna w okularach. Chłopak rozszerzył oczy, najwyraźniej zdziwiony jej widokiem. Armin Arlert, z którym nie miała wcześniej okazji się poznać.

– Mogę wejść? Grisha mnie przysłał – mruknęła dziewczyna, unosząc trzymaną przez siebie kopertę. – Chyba, że mam ci przekazać zapłatę na korytarzu…

– Jasne, wejdź – odpowiedział szybko Armin, robiąc przejście w drzwiach. – Annie, prawda?

Dziewczyna weszła do środka, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Miejsce wyglądało jak typowe męskie mieszkanie, panował tu wszechobecny bałagan. Wszędzie walały się ubrania, brudne kubki, papiery… Armin pośpiesznie zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się ukradkiem.

– A więc znasz moje imię? – spytała, podchodząc do chłopaka i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Armin spojrzał na nią i zarumienił się lekko.

– Tak, wiesz… Grisha chyba wspominał kiedyś o tobie… Możliwe, że…

– Daj spokój, wiem, czym się zajmujesz. Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz?

Annie podeszła do niego jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak z wrażenia oparł się o blat stołu.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie udawaj. Kazał ci wyszukać informacje o każdym z nas, prawda? Żeby jak coś mieć na nas haka. Powiedz, że się mylę.

Armin przełknął ślinę. Milczał, dlatego Annie mówiła dalej.

– Więc, co o mnie wiesz?

Chłopak odpowiedział dopiero po chwili. Zdjął z nosa okulary i wytarł je o materiał białej koszuli, w którą był ubrany. Annie stwierdziła, że bez okularów jest całkiem przystojny… Choć musiał być o parę lat młodszy od niej.

– Masz dwadzieścia cztery lata. Twój ojciec jest byłym policjantem, zwolnili go za nadużywanie władzy. Wpadł w ciemne interesy i wisiał Grishy mnóstwo pieniędzy. Przez to, że ma problemy ze zdrowiem, ty zaoferowałaś, że mu pomożesz. To Bertolt załatwił ci tę pracę. Dużo trenujesz, nie pijesz alkoholu, nie znosisz zapachu papierosów, wieczorami lubisz wypić kakao i poczytać książkę.

Annie powoli pokiwała głową. Armin przyglądał się jej, nie wiedząc, co się teraz wydarzy.

– Świetnie. Grisha musi być z ciebie bardzo zadowolony. W porządku, jeśli mamy być kwita, powiedz mi coś o sobie.

– Co takiego? – Armin rozszerzył oczy.

– Cokolwiek. – Annie wzruszyła ramionami. – Skoro tyle o mnie wiesz, ja chcę wiedzieć coś o tobie. Wiem tylko, że przyjaźnisz się z Erenem.

– Tak – odparł chłopak, z powrotem ubierając okulary na nos. – Cóż, nie jest tego zbyt wiele… Znam się na komputerach, hakowaniu, wyszukiwaniu informacji. Lubię spędzać czas z Erenem i Mikasą, ale nie mamy ostatnio na to czasu. Oboje są zajęci, zresztą, dobrze o tym wiesz. Moi rodzice nie żyją, wychowywał mnie dziadek, który zmarł parę lat temu. Poza tym… Chciałbym podróżować po świecie, zobaczyć wiele miejsc. Lubię pizzę. I czekoladę.

Annie roześmiała się cicho. Armin zdziwił się, słysząc ten dźwięk, ale lekko uniósł kącik ust.

– Straszny z ciebie dzieciak. Trzymaj – dziewczyna wręczyła mu kopertę. Armin wziął ją do ręki bez większego zainteresowania zawartością. – Spadam stąd, trzymaj się.

– Możesz wpadać częściej, jeśli chcesz – usłyszała za sobą. Obróciła się, aby napotkać wpatrzone w siebie spojrzenie błękitnych oczy. Annie uniosła brew.

– Powinieneś życzyć sobie tego, aby więcej mnie nie spotkać – wyznała, po czym opuściła mieszkanie.

**Levi**

Szybkość, z jaką na ich tablicy pojawiały się kolejne informacje, wydawała się Leviemu niesamowita. Zwykle potrzebowali kilku tygodni, aby wpaść na nowy trop, tymczasem dzięki spotkaniom z Erenem posiadali coraz więcej szczegółów, dotyczących organizacji jego ojca.

Spotykali się z chłopakiem średnio co parę dni, aby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Porozumiewali się krótkimi wiadomościami, które wysyłali do siebie z dwóch telefonów komórkowych, kupionych przez Leviego.

Za każdym razem spotkanie miało miejsce w innym motelu, aby nikt ich nie zapamiętał. Po tak spędzonym wieczorze on i Erwin wracali samochodem do siebie, w drodze analizując wszystko to, czego dowiedzieli się tego dnia.

Jeśli chodziło o Erena… Chłopak był niezwykle skoncentrowany i przykładał się do każdego spotkania. Odpowiadał na wszystkie ich pytania, chyba, że temat zaczynał zbytnio koncentrować się wokół miejsca pobytu Grishy. To był jedyny temat, na jaki nie chciał rozmawiać. Wciąż twierdził, że nie chodziło o nich, ale o ich przełożonych, którym mógł strzelić do głowy niebezpieczny pomysł. Levi nie był za to zły, przeciwnie: dobrze rozumiał to podejście i pasowało mu powolne drążenie tematu, choć nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu będzie mu dane przejść do akcji.

Leviego irytowało co innego. Na każde spotkanie Eren zaczął przynosić z sobą jakieś przekąski, chrupki, ciastka, babeczki… Zastanawiał się, co to miało oznaczać? Czy Eren w taki sposób okazywał swój brak powagi do ich śledztwa? W pewnym momencie Ackerman stwierdził jednak ze zdziwieniem, że dzięki temu Eren jest bardziej pogodny i odprężony podczas rozmowy. 

Dopiero wtedy Levi zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że ciągłe spotkania z funkcjonariuszami policji muszą być dla Erena stresujące. Bądź co bądź, wciąż był dzieciakiem, wplątanym w sprawy, z którymi nie powinien mieć do czynienia w tym wieku.

Erwin chyba doszedł do takiego samego wniosku, gdyż pewnego dnia, tuż przed spotkaniem z Erenem, polecił Leviemu, który akurat siedział za kierownicą, aby zatrzymali się przed przydrożną pizzerią. Ackerman gardził fast foodami, przez co spojrzał na partnera z pracy z wyraźną niechęcią.

– No co? Myślę, że Eren się ucieszy – wyznał Smith, jak zwykle umiejętnie odczytując myśli Leviego.

Ackerman wzruszył ramionami i wjechał na parking.

Pół godziny później siedzieli w umówionym miejscu, czekając na młodego Yaegera. Gdy wreszcie się zjawił i ujrzał trzy wielkie pudełka z pizzą, rozszerzył oczy z podekscytowania.

– To na serio? Urodziny mam dopiero za parę tygodni! – zawołał z uśmiechem.

– Stwierdziliśmy z Levim, że całej naszej trójce należy się coś od życia. – Erwin również się uśmiechnął i podał obu mężczyznom po papierowym talerzyku.

Usiedli przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym ledwo mieściły się trzy pudełka. Zaczęli spożywać posiłek i nawet Levi musiał przyznać, że pizza była zjadliwa, choć skusił się tylko jeden kawałek.

– Mój przyjaciel, Armin, wręcz ubóstwia pizzę – wyznał nagle Eren, a spojrzenia obu mężczyzn skierowały się w jego stronę.

Levi nagle odczuł niecodzienność tej sytuacji.

Siedzieli w sypiącym się motelu, wraz ze swoim informatorem i najzwyczajniej w świecie jedli pizzę. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że tak będzie wyglądała jego codzienność.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że zaczął przyzwyczajać się do tego dzieciaka. Zaczynał mu ufać. Widział szczerą determinację w jego zielonych oczach, silną potrzebę działania i podzielał jego emocje. Czuł, że chcą tego samego i tylko łącząc swoje siły mogą to osiągnąć. Wciąż starał się być ostrożny, nie opuszczała go myśl o tym, że w którymś momencie Eren może ich zdradzić. Jednak przyglądając się teraz, jak chłopak ze smakiem zajadał spieczony kawałek pizzy z ananasem, coś mu mówiło, że mają po swojej stronie prawdziwego sojusznika.

Jego uwagę przykuły nagle zadrapania na dłoniach Erena. Przyglądał się im przez chwilę.

– Co ci się stało? – spytał w końcu Levi, wskazując na małe ranki. Eren spojrzał na wierzch swoich dłoni i z jakiegoś powodu lekko się zarumienił.

– To… skaleczyłem się w domu, nic takiego – wyznał, po czym zgarbił się trochę i posmutniał. Levi czuł, że chłopak nie mówi im prawdy i nie do końca mu się to podobało. Domyślał się jednak, że powodem jest wstyd a nie chęć zatajenia czegoś przed detektywami. Stwierdził, że lepiej zmienić temat.

– Nie wiem, jak można jeść pizzę z owocami – wyrwało się Leviemu, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Erwin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem roześmiał się. Z kolei Eren rozszerzył oczy, aby następnie uśmiechnąć się rozbrajająco.

– Och, czyżby? Tak pana obrzydza połączenie ananasa i szynki? Ludzie jedzą gorsze rzeczy.

– Niby jakie? – kontynuował Levi, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło i nie odrywając spojrzenia od Erena. – Nic dziwniejszego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– Nie uważam, aby to było dziwne. – Eren wzruszył ramionami, a jego twarz przybrała nagle bardzo niewinny wyraz. – Dziwnym wydawałoby mi się na przykład, nie wiem… Gadanie do roślin… Ał!

Eren rozmasował bolącą kostkę, gdyż Levi kopnął go pod stołem, piorunując wzrokiem.

– Nie przeginaj, gówniarzu.

Erwin znów się roześmiał. 

– Wziąłem trzy różne smaki, bo nie wiedziałem, którą lubisz – wtrącił Smith, spoglądając z uśmiechem na Erena. – Ale widzę, że smakują ci wszystkie.

– Tak, dzięki. – Eren odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem sięgnął po kolejny kawałek. – Uwielbiam jedzenie, bez wyjątków.

– Taaa, widać. – Levi skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy. – W tym wieku powinieneś wciąż uważać na dziecięcy tłuszczyk.

Eren zaśmiał się z pełnymi ustami, spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciwko Ackermana. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy przełknął.

– Czyżby? – Eren sięgnął po ketchupowy sos, który był dołączony do zestawu i z premedytacją nałożył sobie podwójną warstwę na kawałek pizzy, który jadł. – Mama mi zawsze powtarzała, że jeśli nie będę dużo jadł, to nie urosnę…

Oczy Leviego rozszerzyły się, a następnie zwęziły z wściekłości.

– Ty mały…

– Mały?

Erwin położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i roześmiał się głośno, podczas gdy Eren zajadał pizzę z uśmiechem.

Gdy każdy się najadł, przeszli do meritum. Chłopak zdał detektywom relację ze swoich ostatnich eskapad, w których towarzyszył Zeke’owi w przejmowaniu pieniędzy, a to zajęło mu trochę czasu. Poza tym, detektywi chcieli wiedzieć więcej na temat samej produkcji narkotyków.

– Grisha ma sieć laboratoriów, które są wybudowane pod ziemią. Nie do namierzenia, nie do wyśledzenia z góry. Wszyscy pracownicy zostali odpowiednio przeszkoleni i otrzymują odpowiednią zapłatę. Akurat tyle, aby nie zaczęli kombinować i trzymali język za zębami. Oczywiście Grisha nie jest na tyle głupi, aby samemu kontrolować produkcję. Nie zjawia się więc w laboratoriach, czasem wysyła tam Sowę albo Zeke’a, aby nadzorowali cały proces. Ufa też Xavierowi, który jest na miejscu i wszystkim zarządza.

Levi w milczeniu notował najważniejsze informacje. Erwin siedział z łokciami opartymi o kolana i wpatrywał się w Erena z uwagą.

– Xavierowi? To jeden z jego ludzi?

– Och, tak. Tom Xavier, jest właściwie odpowiedzialny za cały proces. Z wykształcenia jest chemikiem. Zeke go uwielbia. A jeśli chodzi o narkotyki… Zapewne wiecie, co produkują. Początkowo była to tylko marihuana, ale przynosiła mniej zysku. Odkąd Grisha nawiązał nowe kontakty z ludźmi zza granicy, głównie z kupcami z Marley, przerzucił się na amfetaminę. To zaczęło mu przynosić takie obroty, o jakich marzył od początku.

Eren opowiedział jeszcze chwilę o pracy laboratoriów. Gdy Levi zapytał go o to, czy był kiedyś na miejscu, chłopak skinął głową.

– Dwa lata temu w wakacje nawet pracowałem przy produkcji. Przygotowywałem paczki do transportu – wyznał chłopak, odgarniając swoje długie włosy do tyłu. Erwin i Levi wymienili zszokowane spojrzenia. – Grisha stwierdził, że jeśli chcę przejąć po nim biznes, muszę wiedzieć, jak działa od podstaw. Coś w stylu szefa kuchni, który wysyła swojego syna na zmywak.

– Cholera… – Erwin pokręcił głową. – Co na to twoja matka?

– Carla? – Eren westchnął i uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. – Jeśli o nią chodzi, to… Dużo by mówić… To chyba materiał na kolejny dzień.

– Nie przeszkadzało jej, że jej syn pracował, pakując narkotyki? – Erwin nie mógł sobie najwyraźniej ułożyć tego w głowie.

– Jej relacja z moim ojcem jest bardzo dziwna… – Powieki Erena opadły, patrzył się teraz w swoje buty. – Ciężko to opisać.

– Nie rozumiem. Ona sama jakoś uczestniczy w tym wszystkim? Była kiedyś w laboratorium? Czy tylko zajmuje się hotelem? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin, nagle jednak poczuł, jak Levi trąca go łokciem. Ackerman zmarszczył brwi i lekko pokręcił głową. Na twarzy Erwina pojawiło się zrozumienie. Szybko się zreflektował i spojrzał na Erena. – Wiesz, na dziś już wystarczy. Zbieramy się, co? Podrzucić cię, czy jesteś swoim autem?

– Przyjechałem sam, dzięki.

– Nie boisz się, że ktoś cię kiedyś zatrzyma i wylegitymuje? – spytał Levi, gdy zaczęli sprzątać pudełka po pizzy.

– Moje auto ma dobre przyśpieszenie, choć nie wygląda – odparł Eren, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale spoko, staram się jeździć przepisowo. No i wyglądam na starszego, jeszcze nikt nigdy się do mnie nie przyczepił.

– Dobra robota dzisiaj, Eren – odezwał się Erwin, spoglądając na niższego chłopaka z uznaniem. – Jesteś najlepszym informatorem, jakiego mieliśmy. Nawet nasz przełożony jest pod wrażeniem, choć wciąż czeka na konkrety.

– Spoko. Wszystko w swoim czasie. W ogóle, dużo mieliście wtyk do tej pory?

Erwin i Levi pokręcili głowami.

– W sprawie Grishy? Na razie żadnej. Co prawda, nasz kolega miał kogoś, ale przestał się odzywać. Nic więcej nie wiemy.

Oczy Erena rozszerzyły się lekko.

– Pewnie chodzi wam o Kolosa.

– Co? – zdziwił się Erwin, mrugając z zaskoczeniem. – Skąd wiesz? Nie mów, że Grisha się dowiedział?

Eren skinął głową. Jego twarz wyglądała nagle, jakby postarzała się o parę lat.

– Tak. Był jednym z grupy Tytanów. Znałem go trochę, nie był taki zły. Grisha dowiedział się o tym, że Bert go zdradził i… pozbył się kłopotu.

– Co zrobił? – spytał Erwin, a jego grube brwi zbiegły się w groźną linię.

Eren już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, jednak widok jego zmęczonej twarzy był dla Leviego wystarczającym sygnałem. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Erena i zakomunikował:

– Na dzisiaj dość, czy wyraziłem się jasno? Dokończysz na następnym spotkaniu.

Eren zamknął usta i skinął głową. Na jego bladej twarzy jednak bardzo szybko pojawił się wyraz ulgi.

Erwin spojrzał na Leviego przepraszająco.

– Wyjdę pierwszy. Do zobaczenia kolejnym razem – powiedział Eren, po czym uśmiechnął się do detektywów. – Dzięki za pizzę.

Chłopak sięgnął po kurtkę.

– Czekaj – warknął Levi, a potem wręczył Yaegerowi jedno z pudełek, do którego wcześniej przełożyli resztę kawałków. – Weź z sobą, zjesz w domu. Podzielisz się z tym przyjacielem, który tak uwielbia pizzę.

Eren uniósł brew, jednak nie oponował.

– O… Dzięki. Na pewno się nie zmarnuje – odpowiedział chłopak, skinął detektywom głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Wybacz, Levi – wyrzucił z siebie Erwin, spoglądając od razu na partnera. – Nie chciałem go cisnąć, po prostu naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć, co Grisha zrobił z Hooverem…

– Wiem, ale musisz zwolnić, do diabła. – Levi zmrużył oczy. – Pamiętaj, że to jeszcze dzieciak. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co on musi przeżywać. Poza tym, możesz się domyślić, co się stało, patrząc na twarz tego gówniarza… Szczegóły poznamy kolejnym razem.

– Masz rację. Dobrze, że tu ze mną jesteś – wyznał Erwin i uniósł lekko kąciki ust, spoglądając na Ackermana. – Zawsze wiesz, co zrobić.

Levi odwzajemnił spojrzenie przyjaciela przez dłuższą chwilę.

Przypomniał sobie nagle swoją ostatnią jednorazową przygodę z nieznajomym, podczas której myślał o Erwinie. Powinien odczuwać przynajmniej ukłucie wstydu… Ale nie czuł nic. Cicho prychnął, a potem sięgnął po klucze do pokoju.

– Spadajmy stąd. Jeszcze chwila w tym miejscu a zwariuję. To pomieszczenie od dawna nie widziało sprzątaczki.

**Eren**

Zapukał dwa razy, po czym wszedł do środka. Armin jak zawsze siedział w tym samym miejscu. Zasłony w jego sypialni były zaciągnięte, a on wpatrywał się w ekran komputera, zawzięcie pisząc coś na klawiaturze. Na widok przyjaciela od razu oderwał się od laptopa. Patrzył, jak Eren stawia na jego biurku wielkie opakowanie pizzy, a potem rzuca się na jego łóżko.

– Masz robotę? – spytał przybyły, przeciągając się, niczym kot.

– Zaraz kończę. O mniam, skąd masz pizzę?

– Byłem na spotkaniu. Przynieśli ją z sobą, nażarliśmy się razem.

Arlert obrócił się na swoim fotelu i wbił w Erena zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Oni?

– Tak. – Eren zaśmiał się wesoło. – O wiele przyjemniej się gadało z pełnym brzuchem. Cóż, o ile w ogóle to może być przyjemne…

– Łał. To miłe. – Armin uśmiechnął się uroczo i oparł wygodnie o zagłówek fotela. – Może rzeczywiście nie są tacy źli, jak nam się na początku wydawało. Z tego, co opowiadasz, mam wrażenie, że dbają o ciebie.

– Nie przesadzaj! – Eren odrzucił głowę w tył i roześmiał się głośno. – Chcą wycisnąć ze mnie wszystko, co wiem. Ale muszę przyznać, że to rzeczywiście było niespodziewane. I całkiem miłe. Ten wyższy, Smith, wydaje się naprawdę spoko. Jest strasznie gadatliwy i sympatyczny.

– Musi cię lubić.

– Niby tak, ale… – Eren lekko mrużył oczy. – Nie, żebym uważał go za nieszczerego czy coś w tym stylu, ale są takie momenty, kiedy widzę w jego spojrzeniu, że jestem tylko narzędziem. Środkiem do celu. – Chłopak po chwili przewrócił oczami. – Dobra, może inaczej. Wiem, po co tam z nimi siedzę i że jestem im potrzebny. No i ja też mam swój cel w tym wszystkim. To jasne. Ale Erwin wydaje mi się trochę takim człowiekiem, który zrobi wszystko, żeby osiągnąć to, czego chce. _Dosłownie_ wszystko. Dziś całe spotkanie trwało strasznie długo. Byłem zmęczony po całonocnej wyprawie z Zeke’m, miałem już dość, a on ciągle mnie cisnął.

– I co zrobiłeś?

– Nic, na szczęście po chwili po prostu skończyliśmy.

– A ten drugi? Ten groźny?

Eren nagle roześmiał się, czym trochę zdziwił Armina.

– Ackerman bardziej robi z siebie zimnego drania, niż rzeczywiście takim jest. To trochę przeciwieństwo Erwina. Zawsze mam wrażenie, że najchętniej by mnie posiekał na kawałeczki, cokolwiek robię. Irytuję go chyba nawet tym, że oddycham. Ale dziś z kolei to on zarządził, że kończymy. – Eren zamyślił się nagle. – Moim zdaniem jest bardzo wrażliwy na innych. No i… myślę, że mnie rozumie.

– Brzmi naprawdę w porządku – uznał Armin i uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Cieszę się, że trafiłeś na nich.

– Ja też. Dobra, kończ robotę, a ja odgrzeję ci żarcie w mikrofalówce, co ty na to?

– Tak! Odgrzewana pizza, to jest to. – Chłopak zamknął laptopa i podniósł się, aby pójść z Erenem do kuchni. – Może niech zamawiają ją na każde spotkanie. A potem możesz przywozić mi resztę.

– Myślałem bardziej nad pancakesami…

– A może coś orientalnego?

Eren roześmiał się, a Armin poszedł w jego ślady.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikasa**

Mężczyzna w lśniącym, złotym garniturze wszedł na podwyższenie i sięgnął po mikrofon. Przywołał na twarz zadziorny, szeroki uśmiech, zarezerwowany z pewnością na takie wydarzenia. Jego równe, białe zęby lśniły z daleka.

Mikasie wydawało się, że skądś kojarzy tego człowieka. Musiał chyba występować kiedyś w telewizji. Być może w jakiejś reklamie?

– Witam państwa serdecznie – donośny głos mężczyzny rozbrzmiał w głośnikach, umieszczonych pod sufitem. – Jedźcie, pijcie, bawcie się, bo to wszystko dla was. Przy okazji chcę jeszcze podziękować dzisiejszym sponsorom naszej imprezy. Pan Robert Wagner jak zwykle zadbał o każdy szczegół spotkania, za co serdecznie dziękujemy. Trost zawsze będzie panu dłużny za ostatnie inwestycje, zwłaszcza za pomoc miejskim szpitalom. No i nie możemy zapomnieć o panu Grishy Yaegerze, który mimo słabego samopoczucia, jest tu z nami dzisiaj. Pomoc w odrestaurowaniu budynku, w którym się znajdujemy, to jego sprawka.

Gdy rozległy się brawa, Grisha uniósł dłoń i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wodząc spojrzeniem dookoła.

Mikasa spoglądała na niego kątem oka i jeśli umiała umiejętnie odczytywać jego emocje, to był w tym momencie niesamowicie szczęśliwy. To by się zgadzało. Uwielbiał być w centrum zainteresowania. Delektował się uwagą innych, wiecznie musiał udowadniać swoją wartość.

Nawet jeśli wpatrzone w niego spojrzenia pełne uwielbienia były tylko pozą.

Mikasa zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że znaczna większość osób zgromadzonych na tej sali musiała przynajmniej domyślać się, jakie jest główne źródło dochodów Yaegera. Hotel był tylko przykrywką. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego każdy z tych ludzi chciał być blisko niego, nie po to, aby nawiązać nową znajomość, ale aby zdobyć sponsora, pozyskać Grishę jako inwestora. Po prostu wydobyć tyle gotówki, ile się da.

Wzrok Grishy powędrował nagle w jej kierunku.

– Uśmiechnij się, do cholery – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

Mikasa szybko uniosła kąciki ust. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Była to jedna z rzeczy, o których Grisha przypominał jej każdego dnia.

"Pamiętaj, żeby się uśmiechać".

"Jesteś dużo piękniejsza, gdy się uśmiechasz".

"Uśmiechnij się. Taka młoda sarenka powinna więcej się śmiać”.

Słysząc każdą uwagę tego typu, Mikasa miała ochotę złapać za najbliżej stojący przedmiot i rozbić go ze złością o ścianę.

Choć zapewne najprzyjemniej byłoby rozbić go o obrzydliwie uśmiechniętą twarz Grishy.

Dzień, w którym po raz ostatni usłyszy wypowiedziane przez niego słowo "sarenka" będzie najszczęśliwszym w jej życiu.

To musiało jednak pozostać na razie w sferze jej marzeń.

Tymczasem wróciła do rzeczywistości, która wyglądała tak, że obecnie siedziała obok znienawidzonego przez siebie człowieka i uśmiechała się szeroko.

Miała nadzieję, że wystarczająco szeroko. 

Grisha, który siedział obok, skinął prawie niezauważalnie głową. Chyba był zadowolony. Mężczyzna miał dziś na sobie biały garnitur z czerwonym krawatem. Swoje brązowe włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Zarost na jego twarzy był starannie ogolony. Tworzył idealny kształt, rozpoczynający się pod nosem, biegnący przez policzki mężczyzny, a kończący się na jego podbródku.

Choć wyglądał jak milion dolarów, choć biła od niego elegancja i szyk, i choć podobał się pewnie wszystkim kobietom na sali, dla Mikasy wyglądał jak największy potwór.

Żaden drogi garnitur, żaden złoty zegarek ani najlepiej ułożona fryzura nie sprawi, że przestanie postrzegać tego mężczyznę jako tyrana. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, od paru miesięcy była przez niego ubezwłasnowolniona. Nie mogła nigdzie się ruszyć bez eskorty jego ludzi. To on przygotowywał jej plan dnia, to on mówił jej, w co ma się ubrać. I jak ma się uśmiechać.

Było tak od dnia, w którym Eren otwarcie przeciwstawił się udziałowi jej i Armina w biznesie Grishy. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, że jego zachowanie odniesie odwrotny skutek i Grisha zrobi mu na złość.

Dzisiaj zabrał ją z sobą na bankiet dziękczynny. Tuż przed imprezą kazał jej założyć na siebie krótką, obcisłą sukienkę, również w białym kolorze. Gdy przyjrzawszy się sukience oświadczyła, że nie ubierze jej na siebie, stało się coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Kruger, jeden z ludzi Grishy wszedł do jej sypialni i próbował ubrać ją na siłę. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia dopiero, gdy krzyknęła, aby zostawił ją w spokoju i że zrobi to sama.

Także buty, które miała na sobie, były dla niej absolutną pomyłką. Cienkie szpilki miały ponad pięć centymetrów, a ona nie była przyzwyczajona do poruszania się w nich. Cierpiała przy każdym kroku, mając nadzieję, że nie straci równowagi.

W pewnym momencie podnieśli się z miejsc. Impreza zaczęła się rozkręcać. Wszyscy goście zaczęli kosztować przysmaków, ustawionych na szwedzkich stołach. Kelnerzy krążyli w tłumie, rozdając chętnym przystawki i kieliszki z szampanem.

Grisha rozkazał jej podążać za nim. Starała się nie zgubić go w tłumie. Marszczyła czoło, czując na sobie wzrok innych ludzi. Kobiety rzucały jej zgorszone spojrzenia, z kolei mężczyźni przyglądali się jej z przyjemnością. Po raz kolejny zapragnęła chwycić coś i rozbić to o ścianę, byle tylko zobaczyć, jak na tych wszystkich pięknych, sztucznych twarzach pojawia się grymas szoku.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się obok nich kelner i poczęstował znajdującymi się na tacy przystawkami. Grisha pokręcił głową, na takich spotkaniach nie żałował sobie jedynie alkoholu. Mikasa jednak sięgnęła po babeczkę z warzywami. Jak zwykle prawie nic dziś nie jadła i czuła, że jeśli nie uzupełni braków energii, niedługo zemdleje. Kelner rzucił jej miły uśmiech, po czym zniknął w tłumie.

Grisha kiwał głową i witał się ze znajomymi. Z każdym zamieniał parę słów, a potem szedł dalej. Mikasa podążała za nim, nie mówiąc nic i zastanawiając się, jak długo potrwa ta farsa.

– Senatorze Becker, jak miło pana widzieć – Grisha przywitał się z kolejną osobą. Był to niewysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał na sobie czarny garnitur, którego materiał opinał się ciężko na wystającym brzuchu. Przerzedzone włosy zaczynały powoli siwieć. Pod bujnymi wąsami ukształtował się krzywy grymas, który chyba musiał być uśmiechem.

– Grisha, dawno cię nie widziałem. Jak zdrowie?

– Już lepiej, niedługo powinienem wrócić do interesu.

– To świetnie. A kim jest twoja piękna towarzyszka? – spytał mężczyzna, zawieszając wzrok na Mikasie, stojącej za Grishą.

– To Mikasa, moja podopieczna. I, można powiedzieć, nowa managerka. Mikaso, to jest senator Becker, mój stary znajomy.

Mężczyzna ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej mokry pocałunek.

Dziewczyna z całych sił powstrzymała się przed wyrwaniem ręki, nie mogła natomiast powstrzymać dreszczu obrzydzenia. Uśmiechnęła się do senatora, lecz uśmiech ten nie objął oczu, z których biła chęć ucieczki z tego miejsca. 

– Miło mi cię poznać, kochanie. Wiesz, Grisha jest najlepszym mentorem, jakiego mogłabyś sobie wymarzyć. Uczyć się biznesu od takiego człowieka to wielkie szczęście.

Mikasa uniosła kąciki ust, marszcząc lekko czoło. Nagle napotkała spojrzenie Grishy, które sprawiło, że oblała się zimnym potem. Wzrok mężczyzny ciskał gromy, zdawał się mówić: "Uśmiechnij się szerzej, inaczej tego pożałujesz".

Dziewczyna szybko roześmiała się głośno. 

– Ma pan rację! Bardzo dużo się uczę. Chciałabym w przyszłości równie umiejętnie zarządzać swoim biznesem.

– Myślę, że to będzie możliwe, skoro Grisha uznał, że jesteś warta. Nie każdy dostaje taką szansę jak ty.

Grisha skinął głową na kelnera, który właśnie ich mijał. Poprosił o kieliszki dla całej ich trójki. Mikasa otworzyła usta, aby się sprzeciwić, jednak mężczyzna był szybszy. Wcisnął jej w dłoń jeden z kieliszków i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. 

– Senatorze, za spotkanie. – Grisha stuknął się swoim kieliszkiem z kieliszkiem mężczyzny. Potem spojrzał na Mikasę.

Dziewczyna przyłączyła się do toastu. Z całej siły starała się nadać swojej twarzy wesoły wygląd. Choć bolały ją policzki, nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Wzięła parę łyków szampana, od razu czując, jak zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Starała się pić powoli, Grisha jednak zaczął rozmowę z kolejnym politykiem. Historia się powtórzyła, znów została przedstawiona jakiemuś obcemu człowiekowi, który opowiedział jej krótki żart, na chwilę obejmując ją w talii. Zacisnęła dłoń na kieliszku, bojąc się, że szkło pęknie pod jej dotykiem.

Godzinę później wsiadła do samochodu, czując jak wszystko wokół niej wiruje.

Grisha usiadł obok, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon. Gdy ruszyli, przymknęła oczy, próbując zasnąć. A może zniknąć?

Do posiadłości Yaegera wrócili grubo po północy. Mikasie ciężko było iść o własnych siłach, Grisha jednak nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Rozmawiał o czymś ze swoimi ludźmi, zostawiając ją parę kroków za sobą. Właściwie pasowało jej to. Jedynie Pieck, młoda członkini grupy Tytanów o sennym wyrazie twarzy, zapytała, czy w czymś jej pomóc. Mikasa pokręciła głową, jednak uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do kobiety. Choć Pieck pracowała dla Grishy, zwykle była dla niej miła.

Będąc już w środku, zdjęła niewygodne szpilki ze stóp i o własnych siłach wróciła do sypialni. Nie było sensu czekać na Erena, tej nocy znów towarzyszył Zeke’owi w jego obowiązkach. Ostatnio chłopak coraz bardziej angażował się w pracę dla Grishy, co bardzo jej się nie podobało. Domyślała się, jaki ma w tym cel.

Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i dopiero potem padła na łóżko, przytulając się do poduszki.

Próbowała zasnąć, jednak to uczucie było silniejsze od niej. Spod jej powiek zaczęły toczyć się łzy.

Tak bardzo chciała stąd odejść, uciec, zostawić to życie daleko za sobą. Nienawidziła tego domu, nienawidziła Grishy. Gdy adoptował ją, wiele lat temu, tuż po tym, jak jej rodzice zginęli tragicznie, sądziła, że czeka ją coś dobrego. W zasadzie tak było, gdyż poznała Erena. Chłopak był obecnie najjaśniejszym punktem jej codzienności, on i Armin stanowili cały jej świat. 

Gdyby mogła wybrać to, jak miałoby wyglądać jej życie, zamieszkałaby z dwójką przyjaciół, nie martwiąc się o to, co będzie jutro. Nikt nie kazałby jej ubierać się w coś, w czym czuję się nie komfortowo. Nikt nie zmuszałby ja do spotkania się z ludźmi, którym nie ufa. Nikt nie kazałby jej się uśmiechać, gdy nie ma na to ochoty.

Minęło parę godzin, gdy w końcu ukołysana łzami, zasnęła.

**Levi**

– Moim zdaniem nie przyjdzie – stwierdził Ackerman, chowając notes do torby i wstając od stołu. – Minęło pół godziny, Erwin. Nie traćmy więcej czasu. 

Smith jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał przez okno. Po chwili spojrzał na Leviego i westchnął cicho.

– Masz rację. Wracajmy.

Zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z pokoju. Zostawili kluczyk w pustej recepcji. Pracownik gdzieś się ulotnił, a nie chcieli na niego czekać. Poza tym, wnioskując po reputacji tego miejsca, raczej i tak nie otrzymaliby z powrotem pieniędzy za noc w pokoju, za którą już zapłacili.

Wsiedli z powrotem do samochodu. Levi uruchomił silnik.

– Myślisz, że coś mu się stało? – spytał Erwin, spoglądając na partnera, gdy auto ruszyło z miejsca. Z błękitnych oczu mężczyzny biło zmartwienie.

– Nie możemy tego wykluczyć – przyznał Levi, wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. Zaciskał palce na kierownicy. – Może po prostu jest zajęty. Jeśli Grisha lub Zeke są z nim, może nie mieć jak skontaktować się z nami. Poza tym, radziłem mu uważać na telefon, którym się komunikujemy, i w razie zagrożenia go zniszczyć.

– W takim razie musimy czekać... – Erwin ponownie westchnął. – Nie lubię czekać.

– Wiem. Odwiozę cię do domu.

Godzinę później Levi opadł na kanapę w salonie i włączył telewizor. Trafił akurat na lokalne wiadomości. Nie pojawiło się w nich jednak nic, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić. Ackerman przełączył więc na inny kanał, natrafiając na film, który widział już mnóstwo razy. Próbował skupić się na fabule, jednak jego myśli wciąż wędrowały w tym samym kierunku. 

Spojrzał na milczący telefon, który leżał tuż obok. Sprawdził wyświetlacz, ale w dalszym ciągu brakowało powiadomień. Levi zapatrzył się w ciemny ekran komórki, pogrążając się w równie mrocznych myślach. 

Czy to możliwe, że Grisha dowiedział się o ich współpracy? Jeśli tak, czy naprawdę byłby w stanie skrzywdzić swojego syna?

Levi zacisnął pieści, mając w pamięci wszystkie ofiary tej beznadziejnej sprawy. Zdarzało się, że były to dzieci. Dzieci, które pracowały dla Grishy, te, którym dał broń. Te, które zostały osierocone przez jego intrygi.

No i był jeszcze Eren, chłopak, który znajdował się w całym centrum tego bałaganu. Chłopak, który w tym wieku powinien spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, bawić na imprezach, dostawać szlaban za późny powrót do domu. Chłopak, którego matka powinna przytulać go na dzień dobry, i którego ojciec powinien uczyć, jak naprawić samochód. Chłopak, którego jedynym zmartwieniem powinno być teraz to, czy dostanie się na dobre studia lub skąd wytrzasnąć pieniądze na to, aby zabrać dziewczynę do kina. Co z tego, że był już praktycznie dorosły, kiedy jego dzieciństwo skończyło się o wiele za wcześnie? Levi skądś to znał…

Levi westchnął i przymknął oczy. Niesprawiedliwość, z którą miał na co dzień do czynienia, zdawała się coraz bardziej go przytłaczać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno wybrał dobrą branżę. Osiem lat temu mógł nie słuchać Erwina i zdecydować się na przykład na pracę w kwiaciarni.

Spojrzał w kierunku swoich doniczkowych roślinek. Może wciąż nie jest za późno? Prawie zaśmiał się do własnych myśli.

Wiedząc, że i tak nie zaśnie, podniósł się z kanapy, aby w następnej chwili opaść na kolana. Zaczął robić pompki, licząc skrupulatnie każdy skłon. Gdy doszedł do setki, zrobił chwilę przerwy.

Wysiłek fizyczny jak zwykle był najlepszą metodą na niemyślenie. 

Gdy minęło pół godziny, skierował się do kuchni, aby napić się wody. Oddychał szybko, zmęczony treningiem, jednak wypełniony euforią po odbytych ćwiczeniach. Wszedł do kuchni, otarł dłonią spocone czoło i… właśnie wtedy usłyszał kroki przed sobą. Ktoś wszedł do domu przez kuchenne drzwi, które prowadziły na zewnątrz. Levi podskoczył w miejscu, przygotowując swoje ciało na atak, jednak gdy ujrzał znajomą, wysoką sylwetkę, zamarł w miejscu.

– Do cholery, gówniarzu... Miałeś nie zakradać się więcej do mojego domu!

Eren uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. Na widok Leviego uśmiechnął się, jednak jego twarz była dziwnie blada. Włosy związał w dziwnego, chaotycznego koka.

– Przepraszam, że nie przyjechałem i nie dałem wam znać. Byłem z Zeke’m. Przeszkadzam? Wygląda pan, jakby przebiegł maraton.

Levi pokręcił głową, puszczając uwagę o swoim wyglądzie mimo uszu. Wpatrywał się w gościa z uwagą. Eren z kolei wyglądał jakby miał za sobą bardzo ciężki dzień. Jego zwykle pogodne i błyszczące spojrzenie wydawało się mocno przygaszone. Zielone oczy wyrażały prawdziwe znużenie, powieki miał ciężkie i opadające.

Mimo wszystko jednak... był cały i zdrów. To było najważniejsze.

Levi poczuł, jak z jego ciała uchodzi całe napięcie, jakie odczuwał jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał w końcu, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że z jego głosu bije zmartwienie. Nie przejął się tym jednak. – Myśleliśmy z Erwinem, że coś się stało.

– Na szczęście nie... ale mam ważne wiadomości. Ma pan może trochę wody?

Levi skinął głową i ruszył w stronę kuchennego blatu.

– Siadaj – rzucił, wskazując Erenowi krzesło.

Eren zajął miejsce i tuż po chwili Levi postawił przed nim szklankę z wodą. Chłopak wypił w parę sekund całą jej zawartość.

– Dzięki...

– A teraz mów, o co chodzi.

– Zeke będzie jutro w samym centrum Trostu. Ma się spotkać z jakimś prawnikiem, który nie wywiązuje się z obietnic. Miał wysłać kogoś z grupy Tytanów, ale jednak chce zrobić to sam. Może zrobić się brzydko.

Levi rozszerzył oczy, uświadamiając sobie, co to oznacza.

– Wiesz... Wie pan, jaką to stwarza nam okazję, prawda? – spytał Eren, a jego oczy mimo zmęczenia zabłyszczały. – Jeśli dalej w to wchodzicie, a Zeke się nie rozmyśli, możemy jutro upozorować jakąś akcję. Zaskoczycie Zeke’a, a ja mu pomogę. Problemem pewnie będą tylko wasi przełożeni, którzy będą chcieli go dopaść od razu.

– Zostaw to mnie – mruknął Levi, a potem sięgnął po telefon. – Erwin? Śpisz? Odnalazł się ten film na DVD, który zagubiłem na strychu. Tak, właśnie ten. Chcesz przyjechać i go obejrzeć? Zabierz Han i Mike’a. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Floch Forster**

Floch mruknął pod nosem, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. 

Nie znosił, gdy jego odpoczynek zostawał zakłócony. Zapieprzał codziennie od świtu do nocy, a gdy już zdarzyło mu się mieć chwilę relaksu, zawsze ktoś czegoś od niego chciał. Będzie musiał chyba zmniejszyć liczbę swoich klientów. I tak ostatnio zarabiał wystarczająco dużo.

To jednak nie mogło być nic pilnego. Ot, kolejni domokrążcy, próbujący sprzedać mu coś, czego nie potrzebuje. 

Pukanie jednak powtórzyło się. Floch przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Siedział w wannie, wypełnionej po brzegi gorąca wodą. Biała piana unosiła się na powierzchni. Miał nadzieję, że uparty osobnik zostawi go w spokoju i sobie pójdzie. Za nic w świecie nie chciał stąd wychodzić.

Stało się jednak coś zupełnie innego.

Floch usłyszał głośny huk, dziwnie podobny do dźwięku, który wydawały drzwi, gdy zostały wyważone. Następne były kroki w przedpokoju. Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia. Co to miało znaczyć?

Chciał się podnieść, jednak ze strachu nie mógł się poruszyć. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, kto mógł być przyczyną tego zamieszania. Floch ujrzał, jak drzwi od łazienki otwierają się, uderzając z impetem o ścianę. W progu pojawiła się wysoka postać w czarnych okularach. Przybyły mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny, gustowny płaszcz z kapturem. Gdy ściągnął kaptur, oczom Flocha ukazała się szczupła twarz, z jasnym, sporym zarostem.

– Nie, proszę! – zawołał Floch, wznosząc dłonie nad sobą. – Zeke, błagam! Przysięgam, że chciałem do ciebie oddzwonić, po prostu nie miałem kiedy... 

Mężczyzna wciąż krzyczał, podczas gdy Zeke wywlókł go siłą z wanny i zaciągnął do salonu. Tam rzucił go na dywan i nadepnął butem na jego klatkę piersiową. 

– Zeke, proszę! Miałem za dużo na głowie! Przecież wiesz, że bym ci pomógł... 

– Stul pysk, cioto – warknął Zeke, a potem uniósł kącik ust. Zdjął z nosa okulary, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. – Widzę, że wynająłeś nowy apartament? Zajebiste miejsce. Nie uważasz, braciszku? 

Dopiero wtedy Floch zauważył, że Zeke nie był sam. Drugi mężczyzna był równie wysoki, tylko trochę szczuplejszy. Floch stwierdził też, że musi być młodszy od niego o parę lat. Czyżby młodszy Yaeger? Jak mu było… Eren?

Chłopak miał na sobie brązową kurtkę z kapturem, który właśnie zdjął z głowy, odsłaniając twarz. Długie, brązowe włosy opadały mu na czoło. Odgarnął je i podobnie jak Zeke rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Odpowiedział na pytanie brata jedynie skinieniem głowy.

– Musisz mieć w chuj hajsu, Floch – mruknął Zeke, wracając spojrzeniem do nagiego mężczyzny, który kulił się z zimna na dywanie. – Ciekawe, dzięki komu tak się obłowiłeś?

– Zeke, proszę! – Forster znowu podniósł głos. – Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem, ja... 

– Zamknij pizdę! – Zeke wziął zamach i kopnął mężczyznę w brzuch. Floch jęknął z bólu. Eren skrzywił się i spojrzał w bok. – Wiesz, że skoro płacę ci tyle szmalu, to masz odbierać ode mnie każdy jebany telefon? 

– Wiem, wiem! Wybacz mi! – krzyczał Floch, próbując osłonić się przed ewentualnym kolejnym ciosem. Wilgotne, rude kosmyki lepiły mu się do czoła.

– Na chuj mi prawnik, który ma mnie w dupie? – Zeke zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Na przyszłość radzę ci być mądrzejszy. Jeśli nie, inaczej sobie porozmawiamy. 

– Już wystarczy, Zeke – wtrącił się Eren, robiąc krok w stronę brata. – Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać. 

Zeke postawił nagle stopę na nagim, skurczonym z zimna członku mężczyzny. Przydeptał go mocniej, czym wywołał u Flocha okrzyk rozpaczy. 

– Aaaagh! – zawył, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy. – B-będę odbierał każdy telefon! Proszę…

Eren zacisnął zęby, starając się nie patrzeć na scenę, która rozgrywała się tuż przed nim. Wiedział jednak, że Zeke spogląda co chwila w jego kierunku. Musiał więc przynajmniej udawać, że ten widok nie robi na nim wrażenia.

– Mam nadzieję. Miłej kąpieli, Floch. Spadamy, Eren. 

Zeke ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Eren szybko podążył za nim, nawet nie spoglądając na prawnika, który leżał na dywanie, cicho pochlipując. 

**Eren**

Wyszli z powrotem na ładną, zadbaną klatkę schodową. Zaczęli iść korytarzem. Zeke nie śpieszył się za bardzo, być może dlatego, że nie chciał wyglądać podejrzanie. To jednak było niemożliwe, nie w jego przypadku. Nie z czarnymi okularami, kapturem i budzącą grozę sylwetką.

Niektóre mijane przez nich drzwi były uchylone, wyglądały zza nich zszokowane lub przerażone twarze. Sąsiedzi Flocha musieli chyba słyszeć jego krzyki i płacz. Jakiś ojciec, trzymający w ramionach małą dziewczynkę, spiorunował ich wzrokiem. 

– Kim panowie są? Proszę stąd odejść, bo zadzwonię na policję. 

_Tak jest_ , pomyślał Eren. gdy mijali mężczyznę. _O to chodziło_. 

Zeke zatrzymał się, aby spojrzeć na obcego człowieka.

– Niech pan lepiej wróci do środka, dobrze radzę.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi, jednak musiał zauważyć coś w postawie Zeke’a, co go zaniepokoiło. Dlatego nic więcej nie powiedział i szybko zamknął drzwi. 

Eren i Zeke ruszyli po schodach w dół, gdy nagle usłyszeli jakiś hałas. 

– Są na piątym piętrze! Chyba robią komuś krzywdę! – głos dobiegał z parteru. 

– Dziękujemy pani. Zajmiemy się tym, proszę zostać tutaj. Louis, to może być jakiś gang, dzwoń po posiłki.

Eren spojrzał na Zeke'a, blady na twarzy. Jego starszy brat westchnął, nie wydawał się jednak przejęty.

– No cóż, plan B. 

Zeke złapał Erena za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę klatki ewakuacyjnej, łączącej budynek, w którym się znajdowali z sąsiednim blokiem. Zaczęli zbiegać po schodach, nasłuchując kroków za sobą, jednak nikt ich nie gonił. Gdy znaleźli się na parterze, wybiegli na parking dla mieszkańców osiedla. Wyjazd był zagrodzony. Znajdował się tam wóz z migającym kogutem na dachu. 

Zeke złapał Erena za kołnierz i pociągnął go na ziemię. Skulili się za jednym z aut i wymienili spojrzenia. 

– Jak ich ominiemy? – spytał Eren, wciąż z pobladłą twarzą. Widać było, że się stresuje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Zeke nie domyślał się, z jakiego powodu. – Nasze auto jest kawałek stąd… Zeke, jeśli ich zaatakujesz, za chwilę może zjawić się ich jeszcze więcej. Słyszysz to?

Z oddali dobiegało ich wycie syreny policyjnej.

– Widzisz tamte drzwi? – Zeke wskazał miejsce, z którego najwyraźniej wychodziło się do osiedlowych śmietników. – Pobiegniemy w tamtym kierunku. Jeśli nas zauważą, trudno. Nie bez powodu Grisha nas trenował tyle lat. Jeśli cię złapią, musisz radzić sobie sam. Wiesz, co masz mówić. A raczej, czego nie mówić.

– Wiem. Ale myślę, że nam się uda. – Eren przygotował się do biegu.

– Gotów? – Zeke uśmiechnął się nagle szeroko, ukazując lekko pożółkłe od papierosów zęby. Wyglądał, jakby świetnie się bawił. – Pokaż, co potrafisz. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało ci się mnie przegonić.

Ruszyli obok siebie, biegnąc ramię w ramię. Mijali zaparkowane auta, wciąż mając w zasięgu wzroku dwóch policjantów, pilnujących wyjścia. Ci jednak spoglądali w drugą stronę.

Zeke dopadł drzwi jako pierwszy. Otworzył je, wpuścił Erena przodem, po czym sam przeskoczył przez próg. Wyminęli pojemniki na śmieci i biegli dalej przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Zeke znów szybko zrównał się z Erenem i zaczął przewodzić. Biegł uliczką pomiędzy blokami, zręcznie klucząc między autami zaparkowanymi w tym miejscu.

Nagle spomiędzy samochodów wyłoniła się czyjaś sylwetka. Był to dość niski mężczyzna, ubrany w strój charakterystyczny dla grupy narkotykowej. Trzymał w ręku broń. 

– Kurwa… – warknął Zeke na jego widok.

Z kolei Eren poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania.

Skrzyżował spojrzenie z Levim na ułamek sekundy. Choć w oczach mężczyzny dostrzegł napięcie, związane z obecną sytuacją, błysnęło w nich również coś znajomego. Zaufanie? Opanowanie? Eren nie miał czasu, żeby to przeanalizować. Czuł po prostu, że cokolwiek będzie się teraz działo, Levi mu ufa. To mu wystarczyło, aby przejść do kolejnego etapu. 

– Zeke, uważaj! – zawołał chłopak i pociągnął brata na ziemię. 

**Levi – dzień wcześniej**

Mike pokręcił głową. 

– Nie, nie, nie. Ma za dużą głowę. Bardziej przypomina Hoovera, wiesz? On miał taki podłużny czerep.

Pochylał się nad Erwinem, który był w trakcie tworzenia wizualizacji ich jutrzejszego planu, podczas którego chcieli otoczyć Zeke’a.

Erwin spojrzał na Mike'a z rozbawieniem. Ich twarze znajdowały się dość blisko siebie.

– Wybacz, ale nigdy nie miałem wątpliwej przyjemności ujrzenia Zeke'a Yaegera na własne oczy. Poza tym, to żaden oficjalny szkic, tylko pomoc w ustalaniu szczegółów akcji! Chcę ją sobie zobrazować, nawet nie musisz na to patrzeć…

– Skoro to ma nam pomóc, to powinno być bardziej wiarygodne... – Mike roześmiał się, widząc niepocieszoną minę Erwina. Stuknął delikatnie zamkniętą dłonią o jego ramię. – Jesteś genialnym strategiem, ale beznadziejnym artystą, wybacz, Erwińciu. 

Levi postawił na stole tacę z filiżankami. Albo mu się wydawało, albo ostatnio Mike i Erwin przekomarzali się z sobą częściej niż kiedykolwiek.

Cóż, nie to, żeby go to obchodziło...

– Prawie wszystko już mamy, prawda? – zapytała Hanji, siedząca naprzeciw Erwina. Sięgnęła po jedną z herbat, przygotowanych przez Leviego. – Jak ładnie pachnie... 

Eren, zajmujący krzesło obok Hanji, przyjrzał się rysunkowi Erwina. Na kartce, oprócz licznych, chaotycznych notatek, widniała ilustracja, przedstawiająca jego i Zeke'a w strategicznym miejscu, Leviego i Erwina, których zadaniem było ich zatrzymać, oraz Hanji i Mike'a, czekających w pogotowiu, kawałek dalej.

– Moim zdaniem wygląda w porządku – stwierdził Eren, opierając podbródek na złożonych dłoniach. – Zeke jest nawet podobny do siebie. To chyba przez ten zarost jego twarz wygląda na dużą. Ale parę rzeczy bym poprawił. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, powinienem mieć trochę dłuższe włosy. A pan Ackerman wygląda jakby był tego samego wzrostu co pani Zoe...

Mike popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na Erena, a potem odrzucił głowę w tył i roześmiał się głośno. Levi warknął ze złością i zabrał tacę, zanim Eren zdążył sięgnąć po swoją filiżankę. 

– O nie! Dla ciebie nie ma, szczylu.

– Ale ci dojebał! – śmiał się Mike, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Leviego. – Już lubię tego chłopaka. 

– Niech się modli, żeby jutro nie omsknęła mi się ręka, w której zwykle trzymam kajdanki i żebym nie wsadził go na dwadzieścia cztery godziny do aresztu – mruknął Levi, popijając herbatę ze swojej filiżanki i wpatrując się w Erena wrogo. – Zawsze mogę się jeszcze wycofać z naszych ustaleń.

– W której ręce trzymasz kajdanki…? – spytał Mike, puszczając oko do Leviego i obejmując go za szyję. Ackerman odepchnął go ze złością.

– Przepraszam! – Eren uniósł dłonie i wyszczerzył się do Leviego. – Niech pan mi wybaczy, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. 

– Taa. Ja też nie będę mógł się powstrzymać... 

– A po co ten „pan”? – spytał nagle Mike, patrząc dookoła ze zdziwieniem. – Mów do nad wszystkich po imieniu, Eren. Aż poczułem się staro. 

– I bardzo dobrze, jesteś tu najstarszy – zauważyła Hanji, popijając herbatę. – Dobra, może podsumujmy wszystko? Eren, twierdzisz, że Zeke chce jutro udać się do miasta i spuścić łomot jakiemuś prawnikowi, który nie wywiązuje się ze swojej pracy. Według ciebie, Zeke nie będzie się cykał i może się zrobić ostro. Nie zdziwi go więc, jeśli sąsiedzi wezwą policję, a my postaramy się, aby w pobliżu był jakiś patrol. Spróbujecie im uciec. Jeśli chodzi o zwykłych policjantów, nie będzie to specjalnie trudne... Jeśli uda się wam wybiec za budynek, tam będziemy czekać na was my, w zależności od tego, czy będziemy mogli być na miejscu. Zeke raczej nie będzie wdawał się w strzelaniny z agentami śledczymi, więc pewnie każe ci biec po samochód, tymczasem my spróbujemy z nim negocjować, aby oddał się dobrowolnie w nasze ręce. Jeśli zacznie strzelać… Cóż, odpowiemy tym samym. Tak czy inaczej, wtedy wjedziesz ty, zgarniesz Zeke'a, my będziemy pudłować, niczym te białe ludki z „Gwiezdnych Wojen”, po czym odjedziecie w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Wszystko dobrze zrozumiałam?

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął – stwierdził Eren i uśmiechnął się do Hanji. 

– Och, jaki ty jesteś słodziutki... Hej! – Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy, gdy Eren chwycił za jej filiżankę i wziął łyk herbaty. – O ty spryciarzu! 

– No co, to tak dobrze pachnie! A Levi zabrał moją filiżankę... 

– Sam się o to prosiłeś.

**Eren**

Eren czuł szaleńcze bicie swojego serca. Teraz miało się wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Niepokoiło go tylko to, dlaczego Levi był sam, bez Erwina. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyźnie nic się nie stało.

Pociągnął Zeke'a w dół, aby schowali się za jednym z aut. Jego brat od razu chwycił za broń, którą miał wciśniętą w spodnie. Eren jednak pokręcił głową. 

– Zwariowałeś? Nie możemy go zabić, przyciągniesz uwagę. Grisha się wkurzy. 

– To co proponujesz?

– Podnieście się i pokażcie mi ręce, żebym was widział! – głos Leviego rozległ się parę metrów od nich. 

– Zatrzymaj go jakoś, graj na czas. Wymknę się i pobiegnę po samochód, póki nie ma ich więcej – zaproponował Eren, wciąż blady na twarzy. – Postaraj się nie dać zabić, a za chwilę wrócę, wskoczysz do środka i odjedziemy. 

Zeke pokręcił głową. 

– Może inaczej. Ja pójdę po samochód. To mnie szukają, a ty jesteś czysty. Nic na ciebie nie mają, poza tym wciąż jesteś niepełnoletni. 

Eren rozszerzył oczy, jednak szybko kiwnął głową. Nie mógł pokazać Zeke'owi, że się boi lub że coś jest nie tak.

– To prawda – szybko zgodził się z bratem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Jak coś, to ojciec wyciągnie mnie szybciej niż ciebie. Dobra, leć po auto. Potem podjedź tu po mnie, albo uciekaj, jeśli do tej pory mnie złapią. 

Zeke skinął głową, klepnął Erena po ramieniu, a potem podniósł się i zaczął powoli poruszać, skulony, aby nikt go nie zauważył. 

– Poddajcie się, a nikomu się nic nie stanie! Liczę do pięciu! – zawołał nagle Levi. Eren spojrzał za Zeke'm, który zniknął właśnie w wąskim przejściu między blokami. 

– Jeden! – liczył Levi. – Dwa... 

Eren podniósł się i wyłonił zza auta. Nie czekał, tylko szybko podszedł do detektywa. Na jego widok Ackerman uniósł brwi. 

– Eren? Co jest? 

– Zeke poszedł po auto... Albo po prostu chce mnie tu zostawić na pastwę losu. Gdzie jest Erwin? 

– Został z policją, żeby jak coś nie przyleźli tutaj i nie popsuli nam akcji... Ale tak czy inaczej musimy załatwić to szybko. 

Eren skinął głową. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po czole.

– Zeke ma zaraz po mnie wrócić... O ile nie zmieni zdania i nie zwieje sam. – Eren rozszerzył nagle oczy, coś przyszło mu do głowy. Spojrzał na detektywa z powagą. – Uderz mnie. 

– Co takiego? – Levi zmarszczył brwi i wbił w Erena zszokowane spojrzenie. 

– Ech, ciągle to samo... Niech pan mnie uderzy. Szybko, zanim wróci Zeke. 

– Nie to miałem na myśli! Zwariowałeś, nie będę cię bił, co to w ogóle za pomysł... 

– Skoro mnie tu zostawił, przypuszczał, że coś może się wydarzyć. Szybko, zanim wróci! Nie uważasz, że będzie to dobrze wyglądać? Grisha będzie zadowolony, że zaczynam się angażować. 

– Rany... Co z niego za ojciec? – Levi pokręcił głową. – Wątpię, że…

– Gdyby Erwin tu był, zrobiłby to bez wahania! – przerwał mu Eren.

– No cóż, nie jestem Erwinem!

– Wiem, nie o to chodzi! Nie ma czasu!

– Okej! 

Levi spojrzał na młodego Yaegera z powątpiewaniem. Wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zamachnął się jednak i uderzył Erena w policzek, tak, że ten zachwiał się w miejscu. Chłopak wciągnął głośno powietrze i potarł twarz, a potem spojrzał znowu na Ackermana.

– Jeszcze raz – oznajmił, stając prosto. 

– Eren... 

– Zrób to! 

Levi zacisnął pięść i znów posłał cios w stronę twarzy chłopaka. Widać było po nim, że czuje się paskudnie. Eren nie wydawał się jednak tym przejmować. Jego zielone spojrzenie chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak zdecydowane.

– Jeszcze raz, Levi. Muszę wyglądać, jakbyś mnie poturbował, inaczej... 

Ackerman nie dał Erenowi dokończyć. Nie skomentował też tego, że chłopak użył jego imienia. Przywalił mu ponownie, z taką siłą, że Eren uderzył plecami w bagażnik auta, przy którym stali. Krew trysnęła z jego rozciętej wargi. Levi uderzył go jeszcze raz, podbijając mu oko. Chciał się odsunąć, jednak Eren złapał go za kołnierz. 

– Jeszcze raz... 

Levi odepchnął chłopaka. Rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie. 

– Kurwa mać, Eren, wystarczy! Wyglądasz jak kartofel. Jeśli to nie przekona twojego ojca, to nie wiem, co... – Levi wyciągnął broń, by mieć ją w pogotowiu, gdyby nagle wrócił Zeke. Spojrzał nagle w stronę, w którą pobiegł brat Erena. – Ten drań nie wraca. Zaraz mogą się pojawić inni detektywi. Będę musiał udać, że też dopiero co przyszedłem. Leć za nim, słyszysz?

Eren skinął głową. 

– Dzięki, Levi.

Ackerman skrzywił się, widząc twarz chłopaka. Krew cieknąca z wargi i łuku brwiowego, siniak pod okiem i na policzku... Miał nadzieję, że to, co zrobił, będzie warte swojej ceny.

Eren obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył tropem starszego brata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zeke**

Zeke skradał się między samochodami, nasłuchując kroków. Minął tylko jakiegoś zagubionego kundla. Zawsze starał się parkować kawałek dalej od miejsca, do którego przybył, aby nie zdradzić tak łatwo miejsca swojego pobytu. Problemem był jednak powrót do pojazdu, jeśli coś poszło nie tak.

W końcu ujrzał swój czerwony cadillac i już chciał ruszyć w jego stronę, gdy właśnie wtedy dostrzegł coś jeszcze, co go zaniepokoiło. Szybko schował się za samochodem, który właśnie mijał. Wyjrzał ponad jego krawędź, aby upewnić się, że to nie pomyłka.

A jednak wciąż tam była. Młoda kobieta w okularach, na oko mniej więcej w jego wieku, z włosami związanymi w kucyk. Miała na sobie strój, który mógł przynależeć tylko do oddziału antynarkotykowego. Kamizelka kuloodporna była zdecydowanie zbyt gruba jak na oddział zwykłej policji. 

Zeke wiedział, że agenci z wydziału walki z przestępczością narkotykową ostatnio coraz częściej deptali mu po piętach. Nie sądził jednak, że tak szybko zjawią się na miejscu. Może Grisha miał rację i rzeczywiście bywał ostatnio nieostrożny…

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął broń.

Jeśli już tu jest, czemu miałby się nie zabawić? Skoro już i tak był poszukiwany, to równie dobrze może coś z tego mieć…

Wymierzył z broni do niczego niepodejrzewającej agentki, która wpatrywała się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Celował prosto w jej głowę. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała na całkiem niczego sobie. 

– Żegnaj, skarbie – szepnął Zeke i poruszył palcem, aby nacisnąć spust.

W tym samym momencie usłyszał wystrzał, jednak nie mógł on dochodzić z jego broni, gdyż ta miała na sobie tłumik.

– Kurwa – zaklął, widząc wysokiego mężczyznę, który wychylił się zza dużej ciężarówki, kawałek od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się agentka. Mężczyzna ten celował w niego.

– Han, schowaj się! – zawołał przybyły, a dziewczyna szybko zanurkowała pomiędzy samochody i zaczęła się przemieszczać, pochylona. 

Zeke nie zamierzał puścić im tego płazem. Podniósł się i ponownie wymierzył w biegnącą agentkę.

W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak coś zakłuło go w ramię. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał, jak z jego ramienia trysnęła krew.

Schował się za maską samochodu, oddychając szybko. Czy ten cholerny agent właśnie go postrzelił?

Złapał się za krwawiące ramię i zastanowił, co robić dalej. Kula musiała utkwić w środku. Na razie miał do czynienia tylko z dwójką, ale zaraz może się ich zjawić więcej. Jeśli zacznie uciekać, będą do niego strzelać. Nie zdąży dobiec do samochodu.

Wiedział, że Eren czeka na niego, jednak dzieciak będzie musiał radzić sobie sam.

Zanim zdążył zdecydować, co robić, obok niego zupełnie nagle zatrzymało się nieznane mu auto. Drzwi otworzyły się i Zeke dostrzegł Erena siedzącego za kierownicą. Wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Dopiero po chwili Zeke uświadomił sobie, że to dlatego, że jego twarz jest poobijana. 

Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili dłużej, wskoczył do auta i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Eren ruszył z piskiem opon, taranując po drodze kilka samochodów. Usłyszeli za sobą jeszcze kilka wystrzałów z broni, zanim wszystko ucichło.

**Eren**

Grisha odłożył na stół kieliszek z whisky. Potem zamachnął się i spoliczkował stojącego tuż przed nim Zeke'a.

Mikasa, która siedziała na kanapie kawałek dalej, rozszerzyła oczy i zacisnęła dłonie na materiale swojej sukienki.

Eren, stojący za bratem, rzucił jej uspokajające spojrzenie. 

– Czasami się zastanawiam, czy Dina nie dała dupy jakiemuś upośledzonemu debilowi – mruknął Grisha, wpatrując się w starszego syna z wściekłością. – Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że taki idiota jest moim synem.

– Przecież nic się nie stało! – zawołał Zeke, nic sobie nie robiąc z uderzenia, choć na jego policzku pojawił się czerwony ślad. – Zgubiliśmy ich. Porzuciliśmy auto kawałek dalej i stamtąd odebrała nas Ymir.

– Mówiłem Ci tyle razy, nie zabijamy psów – wycedził Grisha, chwytając Zeke'a za włosy. Młody mężczyzna syknął z bólu, odsłaniając zęby. – A przynajmniej nie w biały dzień. Każdy mógł cię zobaczyć… Po jakiego chuja w ogóle tam pojechałeś? 

– Forster nie odbierał ode mnie telefonu. Miał wyciągnąć z aresztu dwóch moich ludzi.

Grisha puścił syna i pokręcił głową.

– I to wszystko po to, bo chciałeś spuścić wpierdol prawnikowi? Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? Wysłać Ymir? Albo Krugera? 

– Musiałem to zrobić sam... – mruknął Zeke takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – Chciałem widzieć jego minę...

Grisha pokręcił głową. Potem jego spojrzenie odnalazło Erena, który wciąż stał za Zeke'm i milczał. Grisha przywołał go gestem.

– Kto cię tak urządził? – spytał, przyglądając się posiniaczonej twarzy młodszego syna. Z kącika ust dalej płynęła mu krew, z kolei rana na brwi zdążyła zaschnąć. 

– Natknęliśmy się na kilku agentów – mruknął Zeke, łapiąc się za ramię. W samochodzie przewiązał je na szybko jakąś szmatką. – Chyba byli z wydziału antynarkotykowego. Gdybyś nie zauważył, ja oberwałem mocniej…

– Wiesz, gdzie się udać – warknął Grisha a potem znów spojrzał na młodszego syna. – Dziwię się, że nie zostawiłeś tego idioty na pastwę losu. 

– To mój brat. – Eren wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mógłbym go zostawić. 

– Zaraz się popłaczę... – Zeke wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ale trzeba przyznać, gówniarz się dzisiaj spisał. Został w tyle, żebym mógł się wykraść. Gdy zaczęli mnie otaczać, ukradł auto i dzięki niemu wydostaliśmy się stamtąd, zanim zleciało się więcej psów.

– Dobrze to słyszeć. – Grisha przyglądał się Erenowi jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem poklepał go po ramieniu i odwrócił się w stronę Mikasy. – Moja droga, jesteś gotowa? Burmistrz na nas czeka. 

Mikasa spięła się w tym samym momencie, w którym wzrok Grishy padł na nią. Skinęła jednak głową i podniosła się z kanapy. Widać jednak było, że coś ją trapi.

– T-trzeba to opatrzeć – odezwała się nagle, wskazując na twarz Erena. – Przemyć czymś, założyć opatrunek. Mogę to zrobić... 

Grisha uniósł dłoń, uciszając ją. 

– Eren to duży chłopak. Z pewnością sam sobie poradzi. Na nas już czas. 

Mikasa posłała przyjacielowi zmartwione spojrzenie. Eren przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

– Ojcze, tak myślałem, że... Skoro tak dobrze mi dzisiaj poszło, może mógłbym pojechać na to spotkanie z wami? 

Grisha uniósł brwi i wbił w syna zdziwione spojrzenie. Zeke uniósł kącik ust. Mikasa posłała Erenowi blady uśmiech, pełen nadziei. Wiedział, że czułaby się bezpieczniej, gdyby był obok. 

Jego ojciec jednak ponownie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Nadgorliwy jak zawsze... Dzisiaj powinieneś odpocząć. Zajmij się swoją twarzą, napij się czegoś. Ale, masz rację… Może następnym razem, co ty na to? 

W spojrzeniu Grishy dostrzegł coś, na co czekał. Milczącą dumę, cichą aprobatę i szacunek za to, że wyszedł cało z dzisiejszej przepychanki z policją. 

Chłopak skinął głową. Patrzył, jak jego ojciec wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a tuż za nim podąża Mikasa. Dziewczyna wymieniła z Erenem krótkie, czułe spojrzenie. Oboje próbowali przekazać sobie bez słów wszystko to, co myśleli w tym momencie.

Gdy zostali sami, Zeke spojrzał na niego. 

– Zanim zadzwonię po doktorka, muszę się najebać. Też chcesz?

– Nie, dzięki... – odparł Eren. Zeke wzruszył ramionami i skierował swe kroki w stronę barku, który znajdował się w salonie. Chłopak popatrzył za nim. 

Miał nadzieję, że byli wystarczająco ostrożni, żeby Zeke nie domyślił się niczego. 

**Levi**

Levi przejechał palcami po zielonych liściach zamiokulasa. Dotyk mężczyzny był delikatny. Nie chciał uszkodzić rośliny. Zależało mu na tym, aby poczuć jej fakturę, przyjemną gładkość i jej chłód.

Podlał resztę kwiatów i odstawił doniczkę do schowka w przedpokoju. Potem wziął się za sprzątanie kuchni, choć nawet najbardziej idealna pani domu nie znalazłaby w niej ani okruszka. Levi miał jednak własne standardy czystości.

Myślami był jednak daleko stąd. Szorując nerwowo lśniący zlew, zastanawiał się, czy ich akcja na pewno przebiegła prawidłowo. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie będą jej skutki, zwłaszcza po tym, że Zeke został ranny. Czy jest szansa na to, że mężczyzna odgadł ich zamiary? Czy nie byli za bardzo oczywiści, pojawiając się tak szybko na miejscu? I wreszcie najważniejsze, czy Grisha przyjmie Erena z otwartymi ramionami czy może stwierdzi, że jest za późno na jego odkupienie?

Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to czekać. 

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Jego przyjaciele mieli zjawić się dopiero za jakąś godzinę. Łazienka, salon, a teraz także i kuchnia były gotowe. Potrzebował więc znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie... 

Podszedł do wysokiego regału i wziął do ręki książkę kucharską. Gdy przeglądał ją, w poszukiwaniu interesującego go dania, nagle usłyszał, jak tylne drzwi w jego domu się otwierają. 

Levi rozszerzył oczy. Książka wypadła mu z ręki, a on sięgnął do bocznej kieszeni, przy której trzymał broń w kaburze. Po dzisiejszej akcji nie chciał się z nią rozstawać.

Wycelował nią w stronę kuchni w tym samym momencie, w którym w progu pojawił się Eren.

– Chłopie... – Levi opuścił broń i westchnął. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać...

– Niby jak mam wejść, drzwiami od frontu? To mało tajne...

– Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – spytał Ackerman, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

Poczuł ponowne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

Twarz Erena wyglądała na bardziej spuchniętą niż parę godzin temu. Krew w kąciku ust i na łuku brwiowym dawno już zaschnęła. Siniak pod okiem przybrał kolor dorodnego buraka. 

– Miałem ograniczać kontakt telefoniczny, więc jestem – odezwał się chłopak. – Wszystko poszło tak, jak chcieliśmy. Zeke to kupił, a Grisha jest ze mnie zadowolony.

Eren uśmiechnął się, to jednak nie poprawiło jego stanu. Wciąż wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Levi pokręcił głową.

– Chodź za mną – rzucił w stronę chłopaka i poprowadził go wzdłuż salonu. Wskazał mu kanapę. – Siadaj tu.

Gdy Eren posłusznie zajął miejsce, Levi zniknął na chwilę w łazience. Wrócił do swojego gościa z białą skrzynką, która służyła mu za apteczkę.

– Dlaczego nikt ci tego nie opatrzył? – zapytał Ackerman, otwierając skrzynkę i wyjmując z niej wacik. Nasączył go płynem do czyszczenia ran i stanął przed chłopakiem, pochylając się nad jego twarzą. 

– Mikasa chciała, ale Grisha jechał na spotkanie i wziął ją ze sobą. Nie cierpię, gdy to robi... – Eren lekko zmrużył oczy.

– Może teraz zapiec.

Levi ujął Erena za podbródek, unosząc jego twarz delikatnie w górę. Widział z bliska wpatrzone w siebie zielone oczy. Dotknął wacikiem rozcięcia na brwi. Eren cicho syknął z bólu, jednak nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.

– Boli? – spytał Levi, koncentrując się na wykonywanej przez siebie czynności.

– Nie – odparł szybko Eren, odwzajemniając spojrzenie detektywa. Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, słysząc tę odpowiedź.

– Być może niedługo będziesz jeździł na spotkania razem z nimi. Z Grishą i Mikasą. Albo nawet zamiast Mikasy.

– Mam nadzieję.

– Co Grisha dokładnie powiedział?

Eren przymknął oczy. Levi przemywał teraz wacikiem kącik jego ust. 

– Był wściekły na Zeke'a. Spoliczkował go, co, moim zdaniem, było małą karą jak na naszego ojca. Potem wypytał nas o szczegóły. Gdy dowiedział się, że biłem się z agentem śledczym, zgodziłem się zostać przynętą no i na samym końcu ukradłem czyjeś auto, wydawał się zaskoczony. Ciężko jednak powiedzieć, co naprawdę sobie myśli. Nigdy nie umiałem tego odgadnąć. Ale tak jak mówiłem, wydawał się zadowolony.

– Cóż za troska... – Levi westchnął. Przyklejał akurat opatrunek na czoło Erena. – Masz szczęście, że rana nie jest zbyt głęboka. Inaczej musielibyśmy cię zszyć.

– Trudno, wytrzymałbym – oznajmił chłopak, wciąż mając przymknięte powieki. – Zeke jak zwykle robił z siebie ofiarę. Wiesz, przez to, że Mike go postrzelił.

– Taa. Tego nie było w planie. Powiedział, że nie miał wyboru, Zeke celował do Hanji.

– Grisha był za to wściekły na Zeke’a. Boi się, że jeśli ktoś zacznie go podejrzewać o grożenie policji, straci poparcie wśród wielu ludzi. Ale to dobry motyw dla nas na kolejną akcję…

– Na razie musisz odpocząć – stwierdził Levi, odsuwając się od Erena. – Gotowe.

Chłopak otworzył oczy i dotknął opatrunku.

– Dlaczego? Nie ma na co czekać. Jeśli Grisha mi na nowo zaufał, moglibyśmy…

– „Jeśli”, Eren. Najpierw zobaczymy, co z tego będzie. – Levi odwrócił się plecami do swojego gościa. – Chodź, dam ci lód na te siniaki. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać na kolacji. Za chwilę zjawi się reszta towarzystwa. Chyba, że masz inne plany.

– Chętnie zostanę! – Eren uśmiechnął się i ruszył za detektywem. Levi zatrzymał się przed lodówką i po chwili wręczył młodemu Yaegerowi plastikowy woreczek, wypełniony lodem. Chłopak od razu przyłożył go do policzka i westchnął z ulgą. – Od razu lepiej…

Tymczasem Levi sięgnął po fartuch, którym przewiązał się w pasie, aby się nie pobrudzić i wziął się za przygotowywanie kolacji. Zerknął krótko w stronę Erena.

– Zajmij się czymś, żebyś mi nie przeszkadzał… – Levi zaczął kroić warzywa, gdy nagle poczuł, że Eren stanął za nim. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na trzymanym przez siebie nożu, instynkt był silniejszy od niego. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zrozumiał, że chłopak nie chce go zaatakować, a… majstruje przy jego fartuchu. Levi po raz kolejny nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na sporą różnicę w ich wzroście. – Co do cholery?

– Nie tak się wiąże kokardki – odparł Eren, odsuwając się i z powrotem przykładając do swojej spuchniętej twarzy woreczek z lodem. Uniósł kąciki ust, jednak jego uśmiech z powodu opuchlizny wyglądał upiornie. – O, tak lepiej.

Levi prychnął, a potem wrócił do krojenia warzyw. Jego ruchy były dużo spokojniejsze.

*

Pół godziny później Levi nalewał gościom drugą kolejkę czerwonego wina. Hanji i Erwin nie przestawali rozmawiać o dzisiejszej akcji, wychwalając zaangażowanie Erena i zimną krew Mike’a. Wąsaty olbrzym wydawał się jednak być w złym humorze.

– Nie powinienem strzelać do Zeke’a – mruknął, pochylając się nad kieliszkiem. – Za pierwszym razem specjalnie spudłowałem. Ale ten drań ciągle celował w stronę Hanji. Wolał ją zastrzelić, zamiast spokojnie dotrzeć do auta i odjechać!

– Nie miałeś wyboru – stwierdził Eren, który siedział obok Mike’a. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego. – Zresztą, nic mu nie jest. Zdobył kolejną bliznę do kolekcji, którą będzie się chwalił przed panienkami. No i to wszystko wygląda dzięki temu bardziej realnie.

– Twoja twarz wygląda najbardziej realnie – skwitowała Hanji, wyciągając rękę ponad stół i dotykając policzka Erena. – Nasz biedny szczeniaczek… Mam nadzieję, że cię nie boli. Levi, nalej mu trochę wina!

– Jest wciąż niepełnoletni, nie ma takiej opcji – oznajmił Ackerman. Nie uważał, aby częstowanie chłopaka alkoholem to był dobry pomysł. Jak przystało na gospodarza, siedział na końcu swojego prostokątnego stołu. Po lewej stronie miał Erena, a po prawej Hanji. Mike i Erwin siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie.

– Jakiś ty nieczuły… – Okularnica zrobiła smutną minę. – Przecież rocznikowo jest już dorosły.

– Zresztą, to nie ja wyglądam tutaj na nieletniego… – dodał Eren, tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu i uchylając się, gdy Levi rzucił w niego solniczką.

– Ty gówniarzu…

– Musi się napić z nami – stwierdził nagle Mike głosem niewnoszącym sprzeciwu. Mężczyzna podniósł się i podszedł do szklanej gabloty, za którym Levi trzymał kieliszki. Wyjął z niej jednego i wrócił do stołu. – Musimy wznieść toast za dzisiejszą akcję.

– Niezbyt lubię czerwone wino, ale skoro to toast… Nie odmówię. – Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko. Levi przewrócił oczami.

Mike podał Erenowi kieliszek z trunkiem, a potem złapał za swoje szkło i wzniósł je do toastu.

– Za dzisiejszy sukces. I od razu za kolejny.

– Za Erena! – zawołała Hanji. Cała piątka stuknęła się kieliszkami, by następnie napić się wina. Eren wypił swój drink w całości, a podczas tej czynności reszta biesiadników obserwowała go w milczeniu.

– No ładnie… – stwierdził Erwin, unosząc kącik ust. – Od razu do dna?

Eren otarł usta i zakręcił pustym kieliszkiem, trzymanym w dłoni.

– O tak. Właśnie tutaj pójdzie Grisha. – Eren stuknął palcem w puste szkło. – Na samo dno.

– To mi się podoba! – Hanji roześmiała się i sięgnęła po butelkę. – Coś mi się wydaje, Ereńciu, że właśnie tego potrzebowałeś. A teraz potrzebujesz dolewki.

Mimo protestów Leviego, Hanji nalała Erenowi kolejną lampkę. Po chwili rozmowa przeszła na tematy kulinarne, wszyscy wychwalali danie, przygotowane przez Leviego. Był to łosoś w sosie koperkowym, podany z puree i sałatką z jarmużem.

Podczas jedzenia kolacji, Mike nagle nachylił się do Erena.

– Słuchaj, Levi wspominał, że wiesz coś o Kolosie. Co się z nim stało?

Chłopak skończył właśnie jeść. Sięgnął po serwetkę, aby wytrzeć usta, po czym skinął głową.

– Grisha dowiedział się, że współpracował z policją. Kazał go zabić, aby dać przykład reszcie.

– Cholera… Był w kontakcie ze mną – wyznał Mike, wzdychając cicho. Eren szybko spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Spotkaliśmy się dwa razy, dopiero rozpoczynaliśmy współpracę. Strasznie szkoda mi to słyszeć. Był całkiem młody, nie?

Eren zamilkł na chwilę. Trzymał w dłoniach sztućce, jednak nie poruszał się. Wyglądał, jakby głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał. Mike zauważył to i szturchnął lekko chłopaka ramieniem.

– Hej, nie martw się! Teraz będziemy bardziej uważać. Nic ci się nie stanie.

Chłopak parsknął dziwnie ponurym śmiechem, a to sprawiło, że przy stole zapadła cisza. Hanji, jeszcze sekundę temu rozprawiająca głośno na temat swojej maszyny do waty cukrowej, przeniosła zdumiony wzrok na Erena.

– To nie przedszkole, Mike – mruknął Eren, mrużąc powieki i wpatrując się w swój pusty talerz. – Oczywiście, że coś mi się może stać. Jestem tego świadomy. Po co miałbym się oszukiwać?

Mike uniósł brwi. Spojrzał szybko na Leviego, wymieniając z nim zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – odparł szybko wąsaty mężczyzna. – Po prostu… Wiedz, że wspieramy cię, w każdym momencie. I postaramy się pomóc twoim przyjaciołom, aby mogli wyjechać z kraju.

– Nie tylko oni, ty też – dodał Levi, unosząc swój kieliszek i stukając nim delikatnie o kieliszek Erena. Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Młody Yaeger dalej uśmiechał się ponuro. Po chwili pokręcił głową.

– Miło, że to mówicie, ale to nierealne. Wszyscy wiemy, jak to się dla mnie skończy – wyznał Eren, a potem sięgnął po swoje wino i znów wypił je do samego dna. Levi musiał przyznać, że chyba mylił się co do chłopaka. Wyglądał, jakby on i alkohol byli dobrymi znajomymi.

– I niby jak to się skończy według ciebie? – spytał Erwin, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Erena. Levi zauważył, że mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na swoich sztućcach, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

– To oczywiste, że nie wyjdę z tego cało – odpowiedział chłopak, a potem sięgnął po butelkę. Po jego słowach przy stole zapadła cisza. Dzięki temu było dobrze słychać, jak chłopak zdejmuje korek, a potem wlewa do kieliszka czerwony trunek.   
Levi czuł, jak przez jego ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Poobijana twarz Erena, ponury ton jego głosu oraz pesymistyczne wyznanie tworzyły bardzo depresyjną mieszankę i nie zapowiadały nic dobrego. Co jeśli chłopak miał rację?

– Nie mów tak… – Hanji pierwsza zabrała głos. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i lekko przymknęła powieki. – Nie można myśleć w taki sposób. Przyciągasz złą energię.

– To Grisha jest złą energią. – Eren wpatrywał się w szkarłatny płyn. Następnie przechylił kieliszek i wypił trunek do końca. Levi dostrzegł, że na policzkach chłopaka zakwitły rumieńce, dlatego, gdy Eren znów sięgnął po butelkę, Levi zabrał ją z jego zasięgu.

– Dla ciebie już wystarczy.

Ku jego uldze, Eren nie protestował.

Po posiłku goście przeszli do salonu, gdzie kontynuowali luźne rozmowy. Atmosfera jednak zdecydowanie była inna. Dobry humor gości wyparował. Gdy zaczęło się robić późno, Erwin zamówił taksówkę, którą miał wrócić razem z Hanji i Mike’m. Eren pożegnał się z detektywami i zaproponował jeszcze Leviemu swoją pomoc w sprzątaniu ze stołu. Ackerman zdziwił się, ale przystał na tę propozycję.

Gdy pożegnał przyjaciół, wrócił do salonu i rozejrzał się za Erenem. Zmarszczył brwi, nie dostrzegając nigdzie chłopaka. Nie znalazł go ani w kuchni, ani w salonie, nie było go też w toalecie. Na sam koniec Levi zajrzał do swojej sypialni i mało nie zagotował się ze złości. Eren ponownie spał zwinięty w kłębek na jego łóżku.

Levi już robił krok w jego stronę, aby go obudzić i jak najszybciej wygonić ze swojego świętego miejsca. Potem jednak zawahał się, dostrzegając spokojną i nieruchomą twarz Erena, jego przymknięte oczy, ciche oblicze, które nie było przez nic niepokojone. Opuchlizna była doskonale widoczna z miejsca, w którym stał.

Ackerman westchnął w duchu. _Za jakie grzechy mnie to spotyka?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. Podszedł do chłopaka, po drodze biorąc do ręki szary koc. Przykrył nim śpiącego, a potem skierował się do wyjścia z sypialni. Zgasił światło i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się plecami o chłodne drewno.

W jego głowie wciąż pobrzmiewały słowa wypowiedziane tego wieczoru przez Erena.

_To oczywiste, że nie wyjdę z tego cało._

Czy to mogła być prawda, że jeśli Grisha dowie się o zdradzie syna, zapragnie jego śmierci? Eren od początku powtarzał, że liczy się dla niego jedynie bezpieczeństwo Mikasy i Armina, ale Levi nie przypuszczał, że chłopakowi towarzyszą tak dekadenckie nastroje.

 _Cóż_ , pomyślał Levi. _Ich zadaniem było sprawić, żeby Eren się mylił_. Wiedział, że czasami nie da się ocalić wszystkich, ale musieli próbować.

Levi rozłożył się na kanapie i zamknął oczy. Dawno nie udało mu się zasnąć tak szybko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zeke**

Otworzył oczy i pierwszym, co poczuł, był paraliżujący ból głowy. 

Nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach był następny.

Zeke podniósł się na łokciach i zamrugał. Nienawidził wielu rzeczy na tym świecie, a jedną z nich był z pewnością kac. 

Zdjął z siebie bezwładne ramię śpiącej tuż obok dziwki i podniósł się z łóżka. Sięgnął po czarne dżinsy, które leżały byle jak na podłodze i wciągnął je na siebie. Potykając się o puste butelki po wódce, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Minął dwójkę ochroniarzy, którzy stali na korytarzu. Zupełnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Pragnął w tej chwili tylko jednego. Zbiegł po szerokich, kamiennych schodach i przeszedł przez ogromny salon, by wreszcie znaleźć się w kuchni. Odkręcił kran, nachylił się i zaczął pić wodę. Czuł, jak krople spływają po jego brodzie.

Gdy ukoił pragnienie, a ból głowy odrobinę zelżał, Zeke podniósł się do pionu i odetchnął.

Dziś odbierał kolejne zrzuty od dilerów i liczył na bezproblemową akcję.

Zebranie gotówki zawsze było tylko połową sukcesu. Jeśli ilość pieniędzy nie będzie się zgadzać, oberwie za to on. Grisha był bardzo prosty w obsłudze swojego interesu i nie tolerował czegoś takiego jak „koszty biznesu”. Dlatego Zeke musiał być przygotowany na to, aby samemu rozprawić się z dilerem, który nie wywiązywał się z ustaleń i nie przekazywał całości wymaganej kwoty. Tak jak ostatnim razem, kiedy towarzyszył mu Eren.

Dzisiaj też zamierzał zabrać w trasę młodszego braciszka.

Zeke wyrzucił ręce w górę, aby się rozciągnąć. Nagle syknął cicho z bólu i spojrzał na swoje ramię. Poza siatką pokrywających je tatuaży, ujrzał opatrunek i cicho zaklął pod nosem.

– Do kurwy nędzy…

No tak, zupełnie zapomniał o swojej ranie. Szwy, które założył mu wczoraj ich znajomy lekarz, cholernie swędziały.

Koniecznie będzie musiał skontaktować się z Reinerem, aby dowiedział się, kim był ten śmiałek, który odważył się strzelić do niego. Później na pewno wykorzysta tę informację w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

Zeke podumał jeszcze chwilę nad swoją obecną sytuacją i dopiero potem zakręcił kran.

– Cześć. Nie powinieneś tak marnować wody – usłyszał nagle cichy głos.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w bok i ujrzał wchodzącą do kuchni Mikasę. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego krótko, a potem podeszła do lodówki i zaczęła robić sobie śniadanie. Jej ruchy jak zawsze były delikatne i ukradkowe, jakby nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Zeke lekko wykrzywił wargi. Nie lubił tej dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia, co jego młodszy brat w niej widział. Od czasu, kiedy pojawiła się w ich domu, Eren był zafiksowany na jej punkcie, zupełnie ignorując przy tym jego. Ich dzieciństwo zmieniło się na zawsze odkąd ta mała siksa do nich dołączyła. Zeke nie miał również pojęcia, w co pogrywał jego ojciec, powierzając jej wszystkie sekrety i zabierając ją na najważniejsze spotkania. To on powinien być na jej miejscu.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie szarą sukienkę, podkreślającą jej szczupłość. Zeke przyglądał się jej ciału z poczuciem dezaprobaty. Wolał, gdy kobiety miały bardziej pełne kształty. Tym bardziej nie mógł zrozumieć Erena.

– Będę robił, co mi się podoba - odpowiedział warknięciem. 

Mikasa wzruszyła ramionami. Wsypała płatki do miski, a potem wyjęła łyżeczkę z szuflady.

– Nie ma z tobą Erena? – zapytał po chwili Zeke, dalej przyglądając się dziewczynie.

Pokręciła głową.

– Spotkanie wczoraj późno się zakończyło. To chyba oczywiste, że Eren nie czekał na mnie. Pewnie jest u Armina.

– Taa. Pewnie tak…

Zeke’owi przyszło nagle coś do głowy. Wyminął Mikasę i wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Eren mógł być u Armina, to oczywiste. W końcu pomieszkiwał u tego młodocianego hakera, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Zeke jednak pomyślał o innej ewentualności. Pozostawała jedynie kwestia tego, na ile ta ewentualność była prawdopodobna.

**Levi**

Ackerman mieszał bekon na patelni, gdy drzwi do jego sypialni się otworzyły.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał Erena. Chłopak miał na sobie te same ubrania, w których położył się spać, z tą różnicą, że były teraz pogniecione. Cmoknął cicho, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że ponownie będzie musiał wyprać swoją pościel… Chłopak nie przywitał się, zamiast tego ziewnął głośno, odsłaniając swoje pełne uzębienie. Jego długie włosy znajdowały się w kompletnym nieładzie, stercząc na wszystkie strony. Opuchlizna na twarzy wciąż rzucała się w oczy z daleka, choć zaczęła powoli blednąć.

– Ale ładnie pachnie – mruknął Eren zaspanym głosem, przecierając jedno oko.

– Prawda? – Levi uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Wbił na patelnię dwa jajka i smażył je razem z bekonem. Tymczasem Eren usiadł przy stole i wyglądał, jakby powoli się wybudzał.

– Przepraszam, że zasnąłem – odparł nagle chłopak, wzdychając cicho. – Chyba wypiłem trochę za dużo.

– Możesz za to winić jedynie siebie. – Levi zdjął patelnię z gazu i wyłożył ciepłe śniadanie na szeroki talerz. Obserwując zdziwioną twarz Erena, który najwidoczniej sądził, że Ackerman się z nim podzieli, zasiadł z prawdziwą czcią do stołu i zaczął spożywać posiłek.

Chłopak po chwili roześmiał się cicho.

– Okej, to zabolało. Czy ja też mógłbym coś zjeść?

– Teraz jeszcze chcesz mnie objadać? – Levi uniósł brew, powoli przeżuwając bekon. – Nie będę twoją niańką. Jeśli jesteś głodny, sam się obsłuż.

Eren skinął głową, podniósł się i zaczął przeglądać kuchenne szafki. Wstawił też wodę na herbatę. W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał i zasiadł z powrotem do stołu. Do miski pełnej mleka nasypał górę płatków kukurydzianych. Odstawił papierowe opakowanie na bok, przyglądając się kolorowej etykiecie, a zwłaszcza zdjęciu uśmiechniętego dziecka. 

– Mógłbym je reklamować – odparł chłopak, wskazując na opakowanie. Uśmiechnął się w ten sam sposób, co dziecięcy model.

– Wiesz… To opakowanie ma zachęcić do kupienia, a nie zniechęcić – wyznał Levi, mrużąc oczy. Eren zaśmiał się cicho, a potem podniósł łyżkę z płatkami do ust.

– Chcesz mi się odgryźć za wczoraj, co? Spoko, kolejny punkt na twoje konto.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Woda zdążyła się zagotować, dlatego chłopak podniósł się, aby przygotować sobie ciepły napój.

– Gdzie trzymasz kubki?

– Druga szafka po lewej – mruknął Levi, przeglądając wiadomości na tablecie. Powoli przeżuwał jajecznicę.

Eren wrócił do stołu i postawił na blacie kubek z herbatą, po czym usiadł i wrócił do jedzenia płatków. Levi spojrzał krótko w jego stronę, po czym rozszerzył oczy, a widelec mało nie wypadł mu z dłoni. Chłopak dmuchał właśnie w przygotowaną przez siebie herbatę, aby ją ostudzić. Uniósł spojrzenie na Leviego, mrugając niewinnie, nie umiał jednak powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. Trzymał za ucho biały kubek z napisem „Mam na ciebie ochotę”.

– Co? Fajny kubek. Skąd go masz?

Ackerman zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– Nieważne. Po prostu… Pośpiesz się, zaraz muszę wychodzić do pracy. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwolił ci się tu wprowadzić.

Levi wstał od stołu i wstawił naczynia do zmywarki. Eren szybko zjadł płatki do końca, a potem spojrzał na Ackermana.

– Wybacz, to pewnie nie moja sprawa, ale… Kim są osoby na zdjęciu, które wisi twojej sypialni? – zapytał chłopak ostrożnie. Wydawał się zaciekawiony. – Wyglądasz na naprawdę szczęśliwego na tym zdjęciu. Czy to też detektywi? Pracują przy innej sprawie?

Levi zastygł w bezruchu, utkwiwszy wzrok przed sobą. Po chwili poruszył się i zamknął głośno drzwiczki od zmywarki. Ciężko było wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy, była niczym maska.

– Masz rację, to nie twoja sprawa. Powinieneś już iść.

– Racja. Wybacz – Eren podniósł się z miejsca i odgarnął swoje długie włosy do tyłu. Ubrał na siebie bluzę. – Wyjdę tylnymi drzwiami, jak zawsze, na wszelki wypadek. Kolejne spotkanie dopiero za dwa tygodnie? 

– Tak jak ustaliliśmy. Jeśli Zeke będzie coś podejrzewał, lepiej nie dać mu kolejnego powodu. 

– Wątpię. To Grisha jest od myślenia. 

– W naszym zawodzie wolimy dmuchać na zimne. 

Eren ubrał kaptur na głowę, a na nos czarne okulary, by na koniec rzucić Leviemu wesoły uśmiech. 

– Jasne. Ty tu jesteś szefem. 

Chłopak wyszedł przez tylne drzwi i zniknął za ogrodzeniem. Levi został sam. Przed wyjściem podszedł jeszcze do ramki ze zdjęciem, która wisiała na ścianie w jego sypialni. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w fotografię. Jego powieki lekko opadły, a oczy wyrażały głęboki smutek.

Po chwili wyszedł z domu. Nie powinien wracać myślami do przeszłości. Lepiej było skupić się na obecnej sytuacji. 

Eren tego ranka wydawał się być w dużo lepszym humorze. Levi wciąż jednak pamiętał jego wczorajsze słowa. Dźwięczały mu w uszach, gdy jechał do pracy i z jakiegoś powodu nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć.

**Jean**

Są takie sytuacje, w których tworzymy podsumowanie całego naszego życia. Robimy to po to, aby odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, co poszło w nim nie tak; co sprawiło, że znajdujemy się obecnie w tak marnym położeniu. 

Jean zastanawiał się właśnie nad tą kwestią, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś zdejmuje mu worek z głowy. Ktoś inny pchnął go do przodu, zmuszając do marszu. Wprowadzono go do jasnego holu, w którym został przeszukany przez wysokiego mężczyznę, który zawsze sprawdzał go dokładnie przed wejściem. Miał chyba pseudonim Sowa. 

Mężczyzna skinął głową pozostałej dwójce, która go przywiozła, po czym zaczęto go prowadzić przez budynek. 

Jean przygładził dłonią roztrzepane włosy. Przyjechał tu z nimi, z workiem na głowie, aby nie miał możliwości zlokalizowania tego miejsca. W dłoni ściskał dużą, czarną torbę, która została przeszukana jeszcze przed tym, zanim wsiadł do samochodu. 

Teraz wszedł do przestronnego salonu, urządzonego w nowoczesnym, mocno pretensjonalnym stylu. Na jednym ze znajdujących się tu białych foteli siedział człowiek, który go oczekiwał.

Zeke Yaeger wykrzywił wargi w czymś, co najwidoczniej miało być uśmiechem. Miał na sobie długie, czarne spodnie, od pasa w górę był nagi. Szczupła, umięśniona klatka piersiowa pokryta była jasnymi włosami, z kolei na ramionach mężczyzny znajdowały się dziesiątki przeróżnych tatuaży.

\- Najwyższa pora. Bierz się do roboty, doktorku.

A więc tyle z uprzejmości. Jean przełknął westchnięcie, które próbowało się wydostać z jego ust, wiedział jednak, że Zeke’owi mogłoby się ono nie spodobać.

Położył torbę na niewysokim, szklanym stoliku i zaczął wyjmować z niej potrzebne sprzęty. Opakowanie z opatrunkiem, szczypcami, nożyczkami, wacikiem…

\- Powinienem umyć ręce - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Zeke'owi a następnie jednemu z ochroniarzy. Zeke przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli musisz...

\- Nie chcę, żeby wdało się zakażenie.

Zeke machnął ręką, jakby było mu wszystko jedno. Jeden z jego ludzi zaprowadził Jeana w stronę toalety.

Gdy byli już przed drzwiami, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się wysoka sylwetka, ledwo unikając zderzenia z Jeanem. 

\- Wybacz – wypalił Jean i właśnie wtedy napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Mikasa pokręciła głową.

\- To ja przepraszam, nie patrzyłam gdzie idę – odparła łagodnie. Jak zwykle miała na sobie sukienkę, tym razem była kwiecista i sięgająca kolan. W dłoniach niosła białe pudełko.

Dziewczyna delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie uniosła kąciki ust, wyminęła Jeana i dwóch ludzi Grishy, po czym zniknęła w dalszej części korytarza. Jean ruszył z kolei w stronę toalety, czując, jak szybko bije mu serce.

Współpracował z rodziną Yaegerów już od jakiegoś roku, a pojawiał się w ich posiadłościach średnio co parę tygodni. Choć słowo „współpracował” trochę niedokładnie opisywało ich relację. Współpraca jest zwykle ustalana przez obie strony, bez stosowania przymusu. W jego przypadku przymus był konieczny, gdyż gdyby to zależało od niego, nigdy nie przekroczyłby progu żadnej z tych posiadłości.

Była jednak jedna, jedyna rzecz, która koiła jego nerwy, podczas tej… nazwijmy to, dodatkowej fuchy. Rzeczą tą, a raczej osobą, była przybrana córka człowieka, dla którego pracował. Spotkał Mikasę zaledwie kilka razy, bardzo rzadko miał też okazję do tego, aby z nią porozmawiać. Zawsze jednak na jej widok wszystko zdawało się wylatywać mu z rąk.

Gdy pochylał się nad zlewem, zastanawiał się nad powodem jej zwykle smutnego wyrazu twarzy. Domyślał się, że dziewczyna również nie znajdowała się tutaj z własnej woli. Liczył na okazję do rozmowy z nią, aby móc zapytać, czy mógłby cokolwiek dla niej zrobić. Wiedział, że może mieć przez to kłopoty, jednak myśl o tym, że dziewczyna ta mogłaby być w niebezpieczeństwie, była dla niego bardzo ciężka do zaakceptowania.

Piętnaście minut później Jean kończył zdejmować szwy z rany na ramieniu Zeke’a Yaegera. Mężczyzna siedział w bezruchu, dając lekarzowi wolną rękę. Nie prosił o nic przeciwbólowego, Jean wyczuwał nosem, że Zeke musiał być już mocno znieczulony. Bił od niego silny, alkoholowy odór.

Jean kątem oka zerknął na znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu „ochroniarzy”. Broń wyraźnie odznaczała się przy ich paskach. Dwóch mężczyzn o znudzonych spojrzeniach stało przy ścianie. Jeden, z brązowymi włosami i zadartym nosem, wyglądał za okno. Drugi, blondyn z wygolonymi po bokach włosami, przyglądał się ruchom Jeana. Byli mocno do siebie podobni, musieli być braćmi. Za oknem, na dziedzińcu, Jean widział kolejnych ochroniarzy, ci jednak spacerowali z karabinami w ręku.

Ktokolwiek chciałby zdecydować się na zaatakowanie Yaegerów, musiałby być szalony.

\- Porco, podaj mi butelkę – mruknął nagle Zeke, wyciągając dłoń w stronę blondyna. Mężczyzna podszedł do barku, wyjął z małej lodówki buteleczkę wódki, po czym otworzył ją i podszedł do Zeke’a aby przekazać mu przedmiot. Yaeger wyszczerzył się w dość upiorny sposób i wziął parę łyków przezroczystego trunku. – Od razu lepiej. Długo jeszcze, doktorku?

\- Już kończę – odparł Jean i sięgnął po opatrunek. Owinął ranę i po chwili odsunął się od Zeke’a. Odór alkoholu stał się mniej uciążliwy.

Zeke przyjrzał się opatrunkowi i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Potem spojrzał na Jeana.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, napij się z nami! – zawołał Zeke, podnosząc się z fotela i obejmując lekarza ramieniem. – Zaraz będziemy robić grilla, mają przyjechać dziewczyny… Co ty na to?

\- Muszę wracać do pracy. – Jean zdjął rękę Zeke’a ze swojego ramienia, tłumiąc dreszcz obrzydzenia. – Jeśli nie pamiętasz, pracuję w klinice, nie mogę tak po prostu brać sobie wolnego. Na przyszłość prosiłbym, abyś dał mi znać wcześniej. Nie chcę, żeby mnie zwolnili…

\- Hej, jeśli cię zwolnią, możesz pracować dla nas na wyłączność! – Zeke zarechotał i poklepał Jeana po ramieniu. – Daj spokój, jest tak gorąco. Napij się chociaż czegoś zimnego. Mikasa, obsłuż doktorka.

Jean rozszerzył oczy na dźwięk tego imienia. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, która akurat ponownie przechodziła przez korytarz, teraz jednak w drugą stronę. Mijała właśnie ochroniarzy, kierując się w stronę schodów. Na polecenie Zeke’a delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi, jednak obróciła się w miejscu i ruszyła w kierunku, który musiał być kuchnią.

\- Do następnego razu – powiedział Zeke i pomachał Jeanowi. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył za Mikasą.

Wszedł do obszernej, jasnej kuchni i ujrzał dziewczynę, stojącą przy blacie. Białe pudełko, które wcześniej trzymała w dłoniach, postawiła na szafce. Mikasa nalewała właśnie zimnej lemoniady do wysokiej szklanki. Gdy Jean podszedł do niej, wyciągnęła szklankę w jego stronę, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, biorąc szklankę od dziewczyny. Podczas tego gestu ich dłonie zetknęły się ze sobą. Nie było to do końca przypadkowe, Jean nie umiał się powstrzymać. Spowodowało to jednak to, że Mikasa spojrzała mu w oczy.

Wysoki mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Starał się włożyć w swój uśmiech pełnię sympatii i współczucia, które odczuwał w tym momencie. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego chwilę, potem jednak spojrzała w bok, nie mówiąc nic. Jean szybko dopił resztę napoju.

No tak, czego innego mógł się spodziewać. Zapewne żyjąc w męskim świecie, Mikasa nie ufała mężczyznom tak łatwo. Nie mógł jej się dziwić.

Jean odstawił szklankę na blat i westchnął. 

\- Od razu lepiej. To najlepsza lemoniada, jaką piłem. 

Mikasa nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrywała się w bok. Jean miał wrażenie, że jej twarz nagle zbladła. Czy to możliwe, że aż tak się go bała? 

\- Cóż, będę się zbierał. Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz... 

Nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, gdyż nagle ujrzał jak powieki dziewczyny opadają a jej ciało rozluźnia się i traci równowagę. Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął ramiona i złapał ją, zanim upadłaby na podłogę. 

\- Mikasa?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, dlatego Jean ułożył ją delikatnie na podłodze. Ściągnął kurtkę, aby następnie ją zwinąć i umieścić pod głową Mikasy. Sprawdził też pas dziewczyny, którym przewiązana była jej sukienka, i poluzował go, aby ułatwić jej oddychanie. Jak na jego gust był zbyt mocno ściśnięty. Następnie złapał ją za łydki i uniósł jej nogi w górę, uważając, aby sukienka dziewczyny nie zjechała za bardzo w dół. Jean czuł pod palcami dotyk gładkiej, chłodnej skóry i starał się myśleć, że ma do czynienia ze zwykłą pacjentką. Po chwili ujrzał, jak blada twarz Mikasy zaczęła odzyskiwać wcześniejsze kolory. Dziewczyna poruszyła się i otworzyła oczy, mrugając ze zdziwieniem. Na widok Jeana, trzymającego ją za nogi, rozszerzyła powieki i spłonęła rumieńcem. Jean szybko opuścił jej stopy na podłogę, a potem podał jej dłoń.

\- Zemdlałaś na chwilę. Jak się czujesz? – spytał, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Mikasa podniosła się na łokciach, a potem nie korzystając z jego pomocy, usiadła na podłodze i westchnęła cicho. Jean kucnął obok niej.

\- Trochę dziwnie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i nic więcej nie pamiętam…

Jean przyglądał się jej twarzy ze zmartwieniem. Albo mu się wydawało, albo dziewczyna była chudsza odkąd ostatni raz ją widział.

\- Jadłaś coś dzisiaj? – zapytał, badając wzrokiem jej twarz.

Mikasa pokręciła głową.

\- A więc już znamy przyczynę… Powinnaś zjeść jak najszybciej. Miałaś też zbyt mocno ściśniętą sukienkę w pasie.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i złapała się za brzuch. Dostrzegła wtedy, że jej pasek rzeczywiście był poluzowany. Nie zarumieniła się jednak tym razem, tylko przyglądała się temu ze smutkiem.

\- To by mu się nie podobało.

\- Co? – Jean uniósł brew.

Mikasa w odpowiedzi spojrzała na mężczyznę i podała mu rękę. Jean szybko ujął jej dłoń i pomógł jej wstać.

\- Na pewno już w porządku? – spytał, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Skinęła głową.

\- Tak. Zjem coś i będzie dobrze.

\- Co jest w tym pudełku? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wskazał głową na białe kartonik, z którym wcześniej widział Mikasę.

Dziewczyna uniosła kąciki ust. Jean musiał przyznać, że choć był to bardzo delikatny uśmiech, był on najpiękniejszym widokiem, jaki widział w życiu. Dałby wiele, aby ujrzeć go w pełnej krasie.

\- Będziesz się śmiał – odparła cicho. Jean lekko rozszerzył oczy.

\- Co takiego? Nie będę, obiecuję.

\- Karma dla rybek. – Dziewczyna podniosła na niego błękitne spojrzenie. – To jedna z niewielu rzeczy na które mi pozwala. Stawem zajmuje się jeden z jego ludzi, ale pozwolili mi robić chociaż tyle.

\- No ładnie… - Jean uśmiechnął się. Domyślał się, że chodzi o Grishę, więc nie pytał o nic więcej. – Wydaje mi się, że tym najpierw powinnaś nakarmić siebie, a dopiero potem inne stworzenia. Zjedz porządny posiłek i napij się wody…

Mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, w naturalnym geście troski. Nie miał nic złego na myśli. Mikasa zareagowała na to jedynie skinieniem głowy.

Inaczej jednak zareagował chłopak, który w tym samym momencie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Jean spojrzał akurat w stronę szerokich drzwi i ujrzał młodszego syna Grishy, który zmarszczył groźnie brwi i zacisnął pięści, ruszając w jego stronę.

\- Hej, zabieraj od niej łapy! – warknął Eren, odpychając go od Mikasy i zasłaniając ją sobą. Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy, kompletnie zaskoczona. Złapała Erena za ramię, zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupszego.

\- Eren, jest w porządku! To Jean Kirschtein, jest lekarzem. Przyjechał do Zeke’a i… pomógł mi przed chwilą, bo zemdlałam…

\- Zemdlałaś? – Eren rozszerzył oczy i wyglądał, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu Jeana. Objął czule Mikasę i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę ze zmartwieniem. – Już wszystko ok?

\- Powinna coś zjeść – odpowiedział za dziewczynę Jean, a potem podszedł do leżącej na podłodze kurtki. Ubrał ją na siebie i przygładził materiał, który w kilku miejscach się wygniótł. Potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Mikasę. – Dbaj o siebie.

\- Jasne. Dziękuję. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jean odwzajemnił to i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, odprowadzany przez wrogie spojrzenie Erena.

Gdy był z powrotem w korytarzu, Sowa wręczył mu worek. Jean włożył go na głowę i pozwolił ludziom Grishy poprowadzić się do samochodu. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie daleko stąd.

Wiedział jednak, że jego myśli wciąż będą powracały do tego miejsca, a zwłaszcza do bladego uśmiechu pewnej dziewczyny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Levi**

Erwin przyglądał się krytycznie świeżo wydrukowanemu raportowi. Jego oczy zwiastowały nadchodzącą burzę. Coś było nie tak. Levi czuł, że zaraz coś się wydarzy i… tak w istocie było. Smith rozszerzył powieki i odsunął dokument od siebie, by ukryć twarz w zgięciu łokcia.

Wydał z siebie nagłe, głośne kichnięcie, które mogłoby burzyć mury.

– Na zdrowie! – zawołała siedząca naprzeciwko Hanji, która odłożyła właśnie telefon. – Ech, na kolejnym uniwersytecie też nie ma śladu po naszym człowieczku. Żadnego Xaviera. Erwin, czy ty się przeziębiłeś?

Erwin pociągnął nosem i skinął głową.

– Levi, pamiętasz tego dilera z aresztu, który ostatnio kichnął mi prosto w twarz? – spytał, patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem na Leviego, który stał przed ścianą z fotografiami, jak co dzień przyglądając się wszystkim twarzom bądź rysopisom. Ackerman skinął głową.

– A więc jednak cię zaraził. Oby tylko przeziębieniem.

Mike, którego biurko znajdowało się obok biurka Erwina, spojrzał na mężczyznę z uśmiechem.

– Praca detektywa, tak bardzo niebezpieczna…

Erwin roześmiał się, aż nagle jego śmiech przerwało kolejne kichnięcie.

– Chyba coś wezmę. Muszę być w formie, jedziemy dziś z Levim poza miasto. Minęły już dwa tygodnie od ostatniego spotkania.

– Daj spokój, zostań w domu. – Levi westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach. – Pojadę z Hanji lub Mike’m.

– Ale… – Erwin wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

– Ja chętnie! – Hanji uniosła dłoń w górę. – Dawno nie widziałam naszego dzieciaczka. Właśnie, panowie, zbliżają się jego urodziny, co wy na to, aby kupić mu jakiś prezent? Nie sądzicie, że nasz milusiński byłby w siódmym niebie?

– Świetny pomysł – wyznał Erwin, po czym znowu kichnął.

– Hej, Hanji, nie zmieniaj tematu, ja też chcę jechać na spotkanie z młodym! – Mike niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

– Trójka to już tłok – westchnął Levi. – Dogadajcie się.

– Załatwmy to jak dorośli. – Hanji poprawiła okulary na swoim nosie. – Kamień, papier, nożyczki…

– O nie! Dlaczego zawsze przegrywam?

– Levi, mogę wziąć z sobą ciasteczka?

**Reiner**

Przeszedł przez rozsuwane drzwi i wszedł do jasno oświetlonej sali. Ruszył długim korytarzem, mijając pielęgniarki, ubrane w białe uniformy, starszych ludzi stojących w drzwiach swoich pokojów lub siedzących na wózkach inwalidzkich, rozmawiających ze sobą. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z numerem 15, zapukał i po chwili wszedł do środka.

Niewielkie pomieszczenie stanowiło przytulną sypialnię z własną łazienką i dużym oknem. Na parapecie i półkach pod sufitem znajdowały się doniczki i wazony z kwiatami, których przybywało co parę tygodni. Grisha może był podłym i zepsutym człowiekiem, ale dobrze to ukrywał. Robił z Reinera idealnego syna.

Karina Braun, siedząca w głębokim fotelu z podnóżkiem, spojrzała w stronę gościa i na jego widok jej pomarszczona twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu.

– Mój synek. Mój kochany synek – mówiła, wyciągając dłonie do Reinera. Mężczyzna pochylił się i pozwolił matce ucałować się w oba policzki. – Spóźniłeś się na herbatę. Już wszystko wypiłam.

– Nie szkodzi, mamo. – Reiner przysiadł na drugim fotelu i ujął dłoń starszej kobiety w swoją. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, wymieniając delikatne uśmiechy.

– Czy w pracy wszystko w porządku? – spytała Karina, opierając się z powrotem o zagłówek fotela.

Reiner skinął głową.

– Tak, wszystko okej. Dostałem nową sprawę, mam dużo roboty.

Kobieta westchnęła i nachyliła się w jego stronę.

– Jestem taka dumna z ciebie, synku. – Karina uścisnęła lekko jego rękę. Wpatrywała się w syna z uśmiechem. – Mój syn, detektywem… Ojciec też byłby z ciebie dumny, wiesz? Był w wojsku.

Twarz Reinera spięła się nerwowo. Ostatnio kobieta przechodziła na ten temat szybciej niż zwykle. Myślał, że uda mu się spędzić z nią więcej czasu.

– Tak, mówiłaś mi już o tym. Powiedz lepiej, jak minął ci dzień? Co dzisiaj jadłaś na obiad?

Karina wydawała się już zupełnie go nie słuchać.

– Musisz poznać swojego ojca, już najwyższy czas. Zadzwonię do niego. – Kobieta chciała się podnieść, ale Reiner złapał ją za ramiona i posadził z powrotem na fotelu. – Co robisz? Chcę mu cię przedstawić. Chcę, aby był z ciebie dumny.

– Może innym razem, mamo. Poróbmy coś razem. Może obejrzymy telewizję? Albo pogramy w szachy?

– Nie, chcę zadzwonić! Puść mnie!

– Mamo…

– Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? Puszczaj mnie! – Karina podniosła głos i zaczęła się wyrywać. Jak na swój wiek, wciąż miała sporo siły. Machnęła dłonią w stronę Reinera. Mężczyzna poczuł nagłe pieczenie na policzku. – Pomocy! On chce mnie zabić!

Reiner stwierdził, że nie upora się z tym sam. Puścił matkę i szybko dopadł do drzwi, wołając pielęgniarkę. Po chwili przez próg weszły dwie kobiety, z których jedna trzymała w dłoni strzykawkę. Skutecznie unieruchomiły wyrywającą i wciąż krzyczącą wniebogłosy Karinę, aby dać jej środek na uspokojenie. Gdy ciało kobiety zwiotczało, ułożyły je starannie na łóżku.

– Teraz będzie spała przez jakiś czas – powiedziała niższa pielęgniarka, podchodząc do Reinera. – Czy chce pan z nią zostać?

Wzrok Reinera powędrował do lustra, będącego elementem toaletki, którą Grisha wyposażył to pomieszczenie. Chyba sądził, że matka Reinera będzie spędzała czas na malowaniu się.

Mężczyzna dostrzegł czerwone zadrapanie po paznokciach matki na swoim policzku.

Pokręcił głową, nie patrząc na pielęgniarkę. Czuł łzy pod powiekami, więc stwierdził, że czas się ewakuować.

– Nie, dziękuję. Będę znów za tydzień.

Braun wyszedł z sali i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Gdy był już na zewnątrz, szybko wydobył z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego.

Był to najlepszy zakład tego typu w pobliżu Trostu, w którym jego matka mogła otrzymać odpowiednią opiekę. Bez pomocy Grishy byłoby mu ciężko płacić za leczenie Kariny, jak i utrzymać samego siebie.

Początkowo sądził, że to najlepszy układ, o jakim mógłby marzyć. W pracy nie był doceniany, często myślał, czy by nie rzucić tego w cholerę… Aż któregoś dnia odezwał się do niego Bertolt, z którym nie miał kontaktu przez parę lat. Zaproponował mu spotkanie z Grishą… I od tego się zaczęło. On przekazywał Grishy informacje, a Yaeger płacił mu za to i to nie mało.

Reiner wiedział jednak, że to wszystko miało drugie dno.

Gdyby podpadł Grishy, mężczyzna zamiast kolejnego kwiatu w doniczce lub bukietu róż mógł kazać dostarczyć do pokoju jego matki coś innego. Na przykład coś silnie wybuchowego.

Mógł winić za obecną sytuację jedynie samego siebie. To on wpakował się w ten bajzel, z własnej woli.

Wypalił papierosa do końca, a potem ruszył w kierunku swojego auta.

**Eren**

Zgasił silnik terenówki i rozejrzał się po prawie pustym o tej porze parkingu. Odczekał chwilę, zanim opuścił auto. Za każdym razem zanim wysiadł, wolał się upewnić, że nikt go nie śledził.

Eren odgarnął opadający kosmyk włosów za ucho, wpatrując się w przednie lusterko i napotykając swoje spojrzenie. Lekko podkrążone oczy, opadające powieki… Był wykończony po dzisiejszym dniu, a jeszcze czekało go spotkanie z Levim i Erwinem. Mimo to nie chciał go odwoływać. Powoli zaczynali planować kolejną akcję i Eren miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda im się ugodzić Grishę w jakiś czuły punkt.

Przymknął na moment powieki, aby dać im chwilę odpocząć.

Dzisiaj na własne oczy widział jedno z laboratorium. Pojechał tam z Zeke’m, aby nadzorować przekazanie dilerom kolejnej partii. Musiał przyznać, że wszystko funkcjonowało jak w zegarku, a całe miejsce było dobrze strzeżone. Duża sala, znajdująca się pod ziemią, odpowiednio zaopatrzona i wypełniona milczącymi ludźmi. Żaden z pracowników nawet nie spojrzał na Erena, gdy ten maszerował obok Zeke’a, przyglądając się wielkim kotłom, maszynom odprowadzającym parę i beczkom z chemicznymi substancjami.

Potem Zeke zabrał Erena z powrotem do posiadłości Grishy, gdzie wzięli udział w spotkaniu z jakimś znajomym ich ojca, który zaoferował rodzinie Yaegerów współpracę w kwestii transportu. Mikasa również była obecna, jednak tym razem to Zeke skupiał na siebie całą uwagę, wtrącając się w rozmowę, zagadując gościa i co chwila polewając każdemu kolejną porcję whisky. Grisha wydawał się mocno zirytowany zachowaniem syna, na ratunek przyszedł wtedy Eren, przejmując inicjatywę i przechodząc do sedna rozmowy. Spotkanie zakończyło się uściskami dłoni, oraz, co dla Erena było najważniejsze, szerokim uśmiechem Grishy.

– Dobra robota – mruknął jego ojciec, gdy ich gość zniknął, odprowadzony przez ludzi Grishy do auta. – Za tydzień jedziesz ze mną do Stohess.

Choć był zmęczony, odniósł dziś pewien sukces.

Eren otworzył oczy.

Grisha był zadowolony, to fakt. Ważne było również to, że przestał interesować się Mikasą. Niestety, dalej chciał, aby była dodatkiem do jego spotkań, czymś na kształt hostessy, modelki, ozdoby, która jest miła dla oka, ale zupełnie nieistotna. I której bez wahania mógłby się pozbyć, gdyby Eren lub Armin zrobili coś nie tak.

Chłopak złapał za klamkę i wysiadł z auta, powracając myślami do obecnej chwili. Musiał skupić się na tym, po co tutaj przyjechał.

Wszedł po schodach na piętro, na którym znajdowały się motelowe pokoje. Odnalazł ten z gazetą wsuniętą między drzwi i framugę, po czym wszedł do środka.

– Cześć, Erenku – przywitała się Hanji, podnosząc się z kanapy w prążki. Chłopak na widok okularnicy uniósł brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Hej! Ciebie się nie spodziewałem, co z Erwinem? – spytał Eren, ściągając kurtkę z ramion i rzucając ją byle jak na krzesło. Dostrzegł pełen dezaprobaty wzrok Leviego, jednak zignorował to i uniósł kącik ust.

– Przeziębienie go rozłożyło – odparł Levi, po czym sięgnął po notatnik i długopis. Ackerman siedział przy stole, z kolei Hanji wróciła na kanapę. – Przejdźmy od razu do sedna.

Eren usiadł naprzeciwko Leviego i skinął głową. Też chciał jak najszybciej skończyć spotkanie. Widział, jak Ackerman otwiera usta, żeby zadać mu pierwsze pytanie, nagle jednak zamknął je i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej.

– Wszystko okej? – spytał Levi, a jego twarde spojrzenie trochę złagodniało.

– Tak, jestem zmęczony, to nic. – Eren machnął ręką. – Długi dzień, dużo się działo. Jeśli zdążę, wszystko wam opowiem… O, ale może najpierw się poczęstuję.

Eren sięgnął po jedno z ciasteczek, które znajdowały się w pudełeczku, leżącym na stole.

– Łał! Są pyszne – wyznał po chwili, gdy ciastko zniknęło w jego ustach, a on sam oblizał się ze smakiem. Od razu wydał się być w lepszym humorze.

– Naprawdę? Tak się cieszę! – Hanji wyszczerzyła się do niego. – Znalazłam nowy przepis…

– Dobra, mamy parę zaległych spraw, ale może najpierw opowiedz nam, co działo się ostatnio – Levi przerwał przyjaciółce, wbijając w Erena nieruchome spojrzenie. – Dzisiaj wydarzyło się coś istotnego?

Eren szybko opowiedział detektywom o dzisiejszym dniu, odwiedzinach w laboratorium, a potem spotkaniu ze znajomym Grishy. Levi i Hanji zadali mu kilka pytań, a potem zajęli się kolejnymi tematami. Eren wprowadził ich w szczegóły swojej obecnej sytuacji. Z każdym dniem widział, że jego ojciec coraz bardziej mu ufa i na tym musieli się skupić.

– Czyli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – stwierdził Levi. – Teraz dajcie mi chwilę… Jako że nie ma z nami Erwina, prosił mnie o wyjaśnienie kilku kwestii.

Ackerman zaczął szukać czegoś wśród swoich dokumentów. Tymczasem Hanji podniosła się do pionu i przeciągnęła.

– Może komuś kawy? – spytała, przekrzywiając na bok głowę i uśmiechając się. – Co wy na to? Levi, tobie herbatki?

– Ja chętnie. – Eren uniósł kącik ust. Levi tylko skinął głową. Gdy Hanji wyszła z pokoju, Ackerman odnalazł kartkę, której szukał.

– Okej, może najpierw… Erwin chciałby wiedzieć, kto jest najbliższym doradcą Grishy.

Eren sięgnął po kolejne ciasteczko. Ugryzł je w taki sposób, że przez przypadek kawałek smakołyku odłamał się i spadł na podłogę. Levi skwitował to wykrzywieniem warg, co z kolei wywołało u Erena wybuch śmiechu, który ledwo powstrzymał. Bawiło go przywiązanie Leviego do porządku.

– Niech pomyślę... – Chłopak oparł brodę na dłoni i skupił się na rozmowie. – Nie wiem czy jest ktoś taki. Zeke jest dla niego kimś od brudnej roboty, ale nie ustala z nim szczegółów akcji. Mój brat jest zbyt impulsywny. Wydaje mi się, że Sowa najwięcej mu doradza.

– „Sowa”… Czy to był człowiek Grishy od samego początku? – spytał Levi. – Czy też jest z tej całej grupy „Tytanów”?

– Pracował dla mojego ojca wcześniej niż reszta, ale wiem, że łączyła ich jakaś przeszłość. Podejrzewam, że to Sowa polecił Grishy tych ludzi.

– W porządku – skwitował Levi. Spojrzał na kolejne pytanie i dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że lekko zmarszczył brwi. Przeniósł zasępiony wzrok na Erena. – Musimy wrócić do tego tematu… Co dokładnie stało się z Hooverem?

– Hooverem…? – Eren zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc. – Aaa, chodzi ci o Kolosa? Sorki, zawsze zapominam, jak miał na nazwisko.

– Tak, dokładnie – mruknął cicho Levi. Eren wyczuł w jego głosie nutę irytacji i postanowił trochę się podroczyć. 

– Nie lubisz używać tej ksywki? – spytał Eren, a to spowodowało, że Levi widocznie się najeżył. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, zadowolony z reakcji, jaką wywołał u detektywa. – Nie, żebym coś sugerował… Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

– Nie przejmuję się, jest mi to obojętne – wycedził Levi lodowatym tonem, wbijając morderczy wzrok w Erena. – Więc? Odpowiesz mi, czy chcesz, żebym tu zakwitł?

– Już, już, spokojnie. – Eren usiadł wygodniej na krześle i cicho westchnął. Nie sądził, że tak ciężko będzie mu wrócić pamięcią do tego wspomnienia. – Jak już wiesz, Bert był informatorem Mike’a, ale był za mało ostrożny. Zeke go przyuważył i od razu doniósł o nim ojcu. Gdy Grisha wezwał go na spotkanie, Kolos niczego się nie spodziewał. No i cóż… – Twarz Erena wyrażała w tym momencie wielki niesmak. – Możesz się domyślić, co mu zrobili.

– Co mu zrobili? – spytał Levi, unosząc brew. – Wybacz, właśnie to muszę wiedzieć.

Eren dostrzegł, że spojrzenie Leviego znów trochę zmiękło. Szybko skinął głową. Sam się na to zdecydował, wiadome było, że będzie musiał mówić nawet o tym, o czym nie chciał pamiętać.

– Najpierw Zeke torturował go przez wiele godzin, aby wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej informacji. Z kim pracował w policji, ile to trwało, jak dużo danych im przekazał. Wyrywali mu włosy, zęby, paznokcie. Potem na koniec miażdżyli mu palce u rąk i nóg. Praktycznie wszystko im wyśpiewał, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Grisha pozwolił Zeke’owi zabawić się z Kolosem do końca, a Zeke na to przystał, bo rzadko ma okazję do tego, aby kogoś torturować. Chciał więc przedłużać to jak tylko się dało. – Twarz Erena diametralnie zbladła, chłopak zacisnął też obie pięści. Levi spiął się prawie niezauważalnie, widząc to. – Bertolt powtarzał ciągle i ciągle, że jego rozmowy z policją były na wczesnym etapie i przez to nie zdążył przekazać zbyt wiele informacji. Zeke jednak bawił się za dobrze, aby przestać. Z kolei Grishy już było obojętne, co się stanie z Kolosem. To znaczy, chciał, aby to się stało. Kazał mi na to patrzeć… – Eren głośno przełknął ślinę. – Pod sam koniec Zeke miażdżył mu powoli całe ciało, a gdy doszedł do głowy…

– Dość – mruknął Levi, wyciągając rękę i kładąc ją na dłoni Erena. – Tyle mi wystarczy. Dobra robota.

Chłopak zamrugał. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dłoń Ackermana, która delikatnie obejmowała jego nadgarstek. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Levi szybko cofnął rękę i wbił wzrok w listę pytań.

– Okej, nie mamy czasu, musimy iść dalej – wyznał prędko, odchrząkając cicho. – Okej, teraz… Najgłupsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś w dzieciństwie.

Policzki Erena lekko poróżowiały. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Levi czeka na odpowiedź.

– Ja? Hmm... – Yaeger zamyślił się poważnie nad tym pytaniem. Nagle jednak rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał na Leviego z oburzeniem. – Hej, nie masz tam wcale takiego pytania!

– Właśnie, że mam. Erwin najwidoczniej uznał, że jest bardzo ważne dla sprawy. – Levi uniósł jedną brew. – Więc?

– Pokaż!

Eren chciał złapać za kartkę, trzymaną przez Leviego, mężczyzna jednak odsunął ją na bok, poza zasięg Yaegera.

– Ej, to ściśle tajne – mruknął Ackerman. – Dobra, nie chcesz mówić, więc przejdźmy dalej. Jakie miałeś przezwisko w szkole?

Eren wybuchnął śmiechem, a potem poderwał się z miejsca i podskoczył w stronę Leviego, ponownie próbując wyrwać mu dokument. Levi zmarszczył brwi, jednak nawet on nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Zjeżdżaj stąd, gówniarzu, to policyjne akta! – wołał Ackerman, wyciągając rękę z dokumentem jak najdalej od siebie, aby Eren nie mógł jej dosięgnąć, co było trudne, zważywszy na to, że chłopak był od niego wyższy.

– Pokaż mi to! Jeśli rzeczywiście jest tam takie pytanie, to na nie odpowiem, ale chcę sam zobaczyć!

– Oczywiście, że jest! Erwin jest poważnym człowiekiem, tak jak i ja… Kolejne pytanie, bardzo istotne: co robisz, gdy masz zapchany nos, a nie masz pod ręką chusteczki?

Eren zaśmiał się głośno, widząc nieruchomy wzrok Leviego, w którym jednak pobłyskiwały wesołe ogniki. Prawie dosięgnął dokumentu, Levi jednak wyciągnął dłoń jeszcze dalej od siebie, prawie kładąc się na stole. Eren natarł na starszego mężczyznę swoim ciałem. Ich twarze znalazły się nagle bardzo blisko siebie.

Levi wyciągnął rękę i złapał chłopaka za policzek, próbując odepchnąć od siebie. Młody Yaeger znów wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i w tej samej chwili usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Hanji weszła do pokoju z kartonowym pojemnikiem, w którym ustawione były trzy papierowe kubki. Na widok przepychających się z sobą mężczyzn, uniosła brwi.

– A cóż to się dzieje? Coś mnie ominęło? Już skaczecie sobie do gardeł?

– Ten szalony chłopak żąda dostępu do tajnych informacji… – mruknął Levi, znów próbując odepchnąć od siebie Erena, tym razem skutecznie. – Han, jesteś świadkiem napaści na detektywa.

– Och, to pan posuwa się za daleko, detektywie, pytając mnie o tak osobiste sprawy – odparł Eren, znów nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu, widząc, jak Levi przewraca oczami. – Dobra, nieważne. Chcę kawy!

Eren zostawił Ackermana w spokoju i usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle. Hanji dała każdemu po kubku z ciepłym napojem, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Yaeger wziął łyk kawy, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Leviego. Domyślał się, czemu Ackerman to zrobił i był mu za to wdzięczny, choć nigdy nie spodziewałby się po nim takiego gestu. Czuł się o wiele lepiej, prawie zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali. Nienawidził wracać pamięcią do niektórych wspomnień… To jednak było nieuniknione, zwłaszcza podczas pracy z policją.

Poza tym, wciąż czuł zadziwiająco szybkie bicie swojego serca.

W trakcie dalszej części rozmowy Levi pokazał Erenowi rysunek, przedstawiający szkic człowieka, którego roli mogli się tylko domyślać. Chłopak potwierdził ich przypuszczenia.

– Tak, to właśnie jest Xavier, o którym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy.

– Ten chemik, tak? – chciała się upewnić Hanji. Eren skinął głową.

Levi zamyślił się. Po chwili podniósł kubeczek z herbatą do ust, trzymając go w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, palcami od góry.

– Hmm… Grisha na pewno odczułby wielką stratę, gdyby nagle go zabrakło, prawda? – spytał Ackerman, mrużąc oczy i popijając swoją herbatę. – Tak tylko pytam.

– Och, ogromną. – Eren uniósł kącik ust i puścił mu oko.

**Erwin**

Gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, Erwin akurat przysypiał przed telewizorem, skulony pod ciepłym kocem. Zdziwił się, gdyż nie spodziewał się nikogo o tej porze. Podniósł się i przed otwarciem zamka, zerknął przez wizjer, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Następnie szybko otworzył drzwi.

– Już myślałem, że śpisz – wyznał Mike, wchodząc do środka i podając Erwinowi zawiniątko. – Trochę rosołu dla ciebie, na poprawę nastroju. Mogę wejść? Jak się czujesz?

– Trochę lepiej, wziąłem leki… Nie miałeś dzisiaj być na urodzinach u swojej matki?

– Byłem, ale zerwałem się szybciej. Myślisz, że niby skąd mam rosół? Ugotowałem sam?

Mike parsknął śmiechem, a potem ściągnął z siebie sportową kurtkę.

– W czym ci pomóc? Widzę, że masz trochę syf w kuchni… Hm, z tym chyba bardziej pomógłby ci Levi.

Erwin uniósł brew. Odłożył zawiniątko z rosołem na stolik, a potem podszedł do Mike’a i dotknął jego policzka.

– Czy ja słyszę zazdrość? To do ciebie niepodobne.

Mike objął niższego mężczyznę w pasie i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam tego kurdupla. Skoro już o nim mówimy, chyba powinniśmy go w końcu wtajemniczyć w… No, w to.

– To znaczy?

– No, powiedzieć mu o tym, że się spotykamy. Mówiłeś, że to, co było między wami to stare dzieje, więc myślę, że powinien to przyjąć spokojnie.

– Czyli to już oficjalne? – spytał Erwin, unosząc kącik ust. – Ja i ty?

– Nie wiem, a chcesz, żeby tak było?

Erwin w odpowiedzi wpił się w usta partnera, całując go namiętnie.

Objęli się ciasno, wymieniając namiętne pocałunki. Mike po chwili pogłębił doznanie, badając językiem wnętrze ust Smitha i wydobywając z nich ciche westchnienia. Erwin czuł, że jego ciało zaczyna być rozgrzane przez coś więcej niż gorączkę. Poczuł też, jak Mike pcha go na kanapę.

Opadł na miękkie poduszki, wpatrując się w wąsatego mężczyznę. Mike klęknął przed nim i rozszerzył jego nogi. Następnie zsunął w dół materiał dresów, które Erwin miał na sobie, a także ciemną bieliznę. Ich oczom ukazał się czerwony, pulsujący penis, domagający się uwagi. Erwin westchnął głośno, gdy ujrzał, jak Mike pochyla się nad jego erekcją i przejeżdża językiem po jej całej długości.

Na początku wszystko wydawało się bardzo niewinne. Ukradkowe spojrzenia na korytarzu, krótkie pocałunki za parkingiem, czułe przytulenia na pożegnanie. Erwin sam nie był pewien, do czego to zmierza. Wiedział tylko, że przy Mike’u czuje się tak, jak kiedyś czuł się przy Levim, początkowo była to tylko przyjaźń, a potem, zupełnie nagle, coś więcej. Poza tym, skoro jednak jemu i Ackermanowi nie wyszło… Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby spróbować z kimś innym. 

Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem czuł coś więcej do Mike’a i coraz ciężej było mu to ukrywać w pracy.

Jęknął, kiedy Mike objął wargami jego męskość. Mężczyzna zaczął poruszać głową, przyjmując w usta jego penisa, aż po same jądra. Erwin wplótł dłonie w jasne kosmyki Zachariusa i przymknął oczy. Doznanie, które odczuwał, było niesamowite. Fale podniecenia stawały się coraz silniejsze. Erwin w pewnym momencie wypchnął biodra do przodu, wchodząc głębiej w ciepłe, mokre wnętrze ust klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny. Mike przyjmował go jednak chętnie i pozwolił mu poruszać się samemu, zgadzając się na narzucony mu rytm bioder Erwina. Smith zacisnął dłonie na kosmykach mężczyzny i doszedł z głośnym jękiem w jego usta.

Oddychał szybko, starając się uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. Mike usiadł obok niego i objął go czule w pasie.

– Wiem, że powinieneś odpoczywać, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać – szepnął w usta Erwina, po czym pocałował go czule. Smith odwzajemnił to od razu.

– Możesz pomęczyć mnie jeszcze trochę – odparł Erwin, unosząc powieki i uśmiechając się do Mike’a. – Ale nie miej mi za złe, jeśli cię zarażę.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho, a Smith stwierdził, że dźwięk ten jest jednym z powodów, przez które zaczynał zakochiwać się w tym człowieku.


	14. Chapter 14

**Levi**

Ackerman złożył gazetę, którą udawał, że czyta i położył ją na pustym miejscu pasażera. Oparł dłonie o kierownicę, by po chwili spojrzeć w stronę uchylonego okna. Do jego auta podszedł właśnie wysoki mężczyzna w szarym garniturze.

Erwin pochylił się w jego kierunku i oparł łokieć o drzwi samochodu.

– Dalej go nie ma? – spytał Levi.

Smith pokręcił głową. Garnitur, który miał na sobie, wybrzuszał się delikatnie w kilku miejscach. Było tak przez kamizelkę kuloodporną, którą Erwin miał pod spodem. Levi z kolei ubrany był w czarną koszulę i ciemne spodnie. Dziś obowiązywał ich cywilny ubiór, gdyż brali udział w akcji w terenie. Nie chcieli, aby Xavier, którego tropili, spanikował na ich widok.

– Eren twierdzi, że co miesiąc odwiedza grób swojej żony i syna. Różnią się tylko godziny. Musimy czekać i mieć nadzieję, że nie przełoży odwiedzin w tym miesiącu…

– Znając nasze szczęście, tak właśnie będzie – mruknął Levi, po czym spojrzał w lusterko. – Hanji obserwuje dalej schody do metra?

– Tak. A Mike jest na peronie. Da nam znać, gdy Xavier się pojawi. – Erwin rozejrzał się uważnie.

– Lepiej się czujesz? – spytał Ackerman, przyglądając się Erwinowi i nie umiejąc ukryć troski, która rozbrzmiewała w jego głosie, jak i była widoczna w jego oczach.

Cholera, czy zawsze będzie czuł słabość do tego mężczyzny?

Erwin odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Levi miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł na twarzy Smitha cień poczucia winy.

– Taak… Leki postawiły mnie na nogi. No i garnek rosołu.

Brwi Ackermana powędrowały w górę. Wiedział, że powinien skupić się na akcji, ale to wyznanie z jakiegoś powodu go zainteresowało.

– Ugotowałeś rosół? _Ty?_

– Nie, nie… Mike przyniósł mi garnek zupy.

– _Mike_ ugotował rosół? – Levi spytał z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem. Uniósł kąciki ust, starając się wyglądać na rozbawionego. Zaczynał już rozumieć, w którą stronę zmierza ta rozmowa. Od jakiegoś czasu miał przeczucie, że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Nieee, jego matka. Nikt z nas nie ma takich umiejętności… Tylko ty – dodał Erwin i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jednak jego twarz spoważniała. – Słuchaj, to pewnie nie jest najlepszy moment, ale chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział…

– Spoko, nie ma sprawy. – Levi prychnął i przewrócił oczami. – Bądźcie profesjonalni w robocie, a będzie dobrze.

Erwin rozszerzył oczy w niedowierzeniu.

– Co… Skąd wiesz?

Levi zmarszczył czoło. Dopiero w tym momencie rozmowa przestała mu się podobać. A przynajmniej chciał, aby tak to wyglądało.

– Serio, Erwin? Wielkie dzięki! Chyba z jakiegoś powodu zostałem detektywem, co? Myślisz, że nie zdziwiło mnie to, czemu Mike zaczął się nagle smarkać? Albo to, że spóźniacie się do pracy w te same dni?

Smith roześmiał się, co ucieszyło Leviego. Ackerman ponownie spojrzał w boczne lusterko. Nigdzie nie było jednak żadnego śladu człowieka, na którego czekali.

– Czyli wszystko ok? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Levi spojrzał po chwili w jego kierunku.

Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że garnitur, który mężczyzna miał na sobie sprawiał, że ten wyglądał niesamowicie przystojnie. Delikatny wiatr rozwiewał jego jasne włosy, a błękitne oczy błyszczały w promieniach słońca. Levi poczuł bolesne ukłucie, gdzieś w samym swoim wnętrzu, którego nie umiał określić. Nie była to do końca zazdrość. Nie życzył źle ani Erwinowi, ani Mike’owi. Przeciwnie, obaj mężczyźni byli dla niego niezwykle ważni, każdy z nich w inny sposób. Mike był jego wiernym przyjacielem, błyskotliwym detektywem, umiał też go rozbawić na zawołanie. Z Erwinem z kolei dogadywał się bez słów. Gdyby był bardziej tkliwy, mógłby nazwać go swoją bratnią duszą. Wiedział jednak, że szansa, która była im dana, dawno już została zmarnowana. Musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Nie umiał jednak pozbyć się tego pospolitego uczucia smutku, tej ponurej świadomości, że to nie on może wpatrywać się godzinami w te błękitne oczy. To nie jemu jest dane nad ranem przeczesywać palcami te kosmyki.

Levi nagle zaklął w myślach. _Do cholery, dlaczego robię się tak sentymentalny?_

– Oczywiście, że wszystko ok. A teraz lepiej wracaj na stanowisko, bo oto nadchodzi nasz szalony naukowiec.

Erwin rozszerzył oczy i drgnął w miejscu, po czym odsunął się od samochodu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i udawał, że kogoś szuka, rozglądając się dookoła.

Zarówno on i Levi spojrzeli w tym samym momencie na przysadzistego mężczyznę w szarym płaszczu i czarnym meloniku, który wysiadł z autobusu. Maszerował on szybkim krokiem w stronę metra. Erwin ruszył w jego kierunku, wymieniając z Levim zdziwione spojrzenie. Ackerman wiedział, że pomyśleli o tym samym.

_Xavier musiał udać się na cmentarz szybciej niż zwykle, skoro już z niego wracał._

Niedobrze, gdyż chcieli zaskoczyć go w drodze na miejsce lub na samym cmentarzu, a nie w publicznym miejscu, jakim było metro…

Levi zacisnął palce na kierownicy auta. Teraz mógł jedynie czekać.

**Hanji**

Jej telefon zawibrował, dlatego szybko spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

_Xavier idzie w twoją stronę! Nie zdążymy go przejąć!_

Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, gdyż była to wiadomość od Leviego, a nie od Mike… Czy to oznaczało, że Xavier już wracał? Hanji szybko powiodła spojrzeniem w górę schodów i rzeczywiście, ujrzała poszukiwanego przez nich mężczyznę. Główny chemik Grishy schodził w dół, ubrany w długi, szary płaszcz, w którego kieszeniach schował dłonie. Dziewczyna szybko obróciła się na pięcie i również zaczęła schodzić w głąb metra, mijając obcych ludzi i kierując się w stronę peronu. Musieli działać szybko i przede wszystkim improwizować. Musieli wybrać idealny moment do tego, aby zaczepić mężczyznę aresztować go. Woleli uniknąć gapiów.

Hanji podeszła do barierek i wsunęła papierowy bilet do kasownika. Kątem oka widziała Xaviera, który szedł tuż za nią. Za mężczyzną podążał Erwin, prawie nie do poznania w szarym garniturze. Prezentował się niczym model.

Xavier zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni, dlatego Hanji, aby nie wyglądać podejrzanie, ruszyła w stronę peronu. W tłumie ludzi próbowała znaleźć Mike’a, który miał monitorować sytuację na miejscu… Nagle rozszerzyła oczy, mając wrażenie, jakby poraził ją piorun.

W jej stronę powolnym krokiem zmierzał Zeke Yaeger.

Co prawda, miał na sobie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, której kaptur rzucał spory cień na jego twarz, przez co ciężko było go rozpoznać. Hanji jednak nie miała z tym trudności. Jasna broda, okrągłe okulary, ponure spojrzenie a także chuda, wysoka sylwetka były zbyt charakterystyczne. Zoe dostrzegła również podobieństwo do Erena.

Zeke nie zauważył jej jeszcze, dlatego szybko stanęła za filarem, którymi wypełniony był dworzec metra.

_Czyżby Zeke czekał tutaj na Xaviera, aby zapewnić mu ochronę?_

Hanji szybko sięgnęła po telefon i napisała krótką wiadomość do Erwina, aby się wycofał. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Zeke będzie wiedział, jak wygląda detektyw Smith, jednak wolała tego nie sprawdzać…

– Cześć! Tak myślałem, że to ty. Jesteś Hanji, prawda?

Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy i spojrzała w twarz mężczyzny, który wyrósł przed nią, niczym przebiśnieg pierwszego dnia wiosny. Wysoki, przystojny pracownik baru wyszczerzył do niej zęby, a jego policzki poróżowiały pod jej spojrzeniem.

_Do jasnej cholery!_

Hanji zerknęła kątem oka za siebie. Zeke był już prawie obok, szedł w stronę Xaviera, któremu skasowanie biletu z jakiegoś powodu zajmowało wieki. Za moment będzie tuż obok, a wtedy na pewno ją rozpozna, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ostatnio próbował ją zabić… Hanji złapała za daszek czapki, którą miała na głowie i pociągnęła go w dół, aby bardziej zasłonić twarz. Bała się jednak, że dla Zeke’a zarówno czapka jak i jej sportowy strój będzie niewystarczającym przebraniem…

– Czy nie nazywasz się Hanji? Coś mi się pomyliło? – spytał chłopak, mrugając ze zdziwieniem.

_Świetnie, powiedz moje imię na głos jeszcze parę razy…_

– Słuchaj, jestem akurat trochę zajęta i…

Hanji spojrzała w bok i rozszerzyła oczy. Zeke był już prawie przy niej…

Szybko objęła znajomego barmana za szyję, przyciągając go do siebie. Przycisnęła usta do warg zdziwionego mężczyzny, którego ciało zesztywniało ze zdziwienia. Hanji przymknęła oczy i całowała go namiętnie, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Po chwili, nie przerywając pocałunku, delikatnie uniosła powieki, akurat w tym samym momencie, w którym Zeke wyminął ich, nie zaszczyciwszy nawet spojrzeniem. Cóż, na jego miejscu zrobiłaby to samo. Nienawidziła okazywania uczuć w miejscach publicznych.

Przerwała pocałunek i spojrzała w oczy barmana, którego imię, jeśli dobrze pamiętała, brzmiało Moblit. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego czerwoną jak piwonia twarz i wciąż zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Zeke zatrzymuje się, a potem powoli zawraca w kierunku peronu. Xavierowi udało się przejść przez barierkę. W tłumie za nim dostrzegła Erwina. Wciąż jeszcze mieli cień szansy na zgarnięcie chemika i wpakowanie go do auta, w którym czekał Levi, tylko w jakiś sposób musieli poradzić sobie z Zeke’m… Hanji naprawdę nie miała ochoty urządzać strzelaniny w miejscu pełnym cywili. Shadis chyba by ich udusił.

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Moblita i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Wytłumaczę ci to następnym razem, okej? Teraz mam sprawę do załatwienia – powiedziała szeptem, stojąc blisko mężczyzny. – Musisz stąd odejść, zaraz może się tu zrobić nieciekawie. Wróć do domu taksówką, albo autobusem, dobrze? Zrób to dla mnie.

Zeke wyminął ich i zniknął w tłumie.

Moblit wciąż wyglądał na zszokowanego.

– Co takiego? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

– Mówię poważnie. Zabieraj się stąd.

Hanji pogładziła go po policzku, a potem machnęła ręką. Moblit, wciąż zarumieniony, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku schodów. Wyminął Erwina, który zdziwił się na jego widok. Zaraz potem twarz Smitha na powrót spięła się ze zdenerwowania.

Zoe wiedziała, że powinni się wycofać… Choć byli tak blisko! Ujrzała jednak, jak Erwin kręci głową. W tym samym momencie usłyszeli nadjeżdżający pociąg metra, który po chwili zatrzymał się na stacji. Wysypała się z niego masa ludzi, a tłum czekający na peronie zaczął wlewać się do środka. W tłumie tym znajdował się Zeke, jak i Xavier. I bardzo możliwe, że wielu ludzi Grishy.

Nie mogli zrobić nic więcej. Wywołaliby strzelaninę, w której mogliby zginąć cywile. Poza tym, dalej nie mieli nic konkretnego na Zeke’a, umieszczenie go w areszcie na dwa dni raczej nie przyniosłoby żadnego rezultatu. Z kolei pochwycenie Xaviera, aby go przesłuchać, musieli na razie odłożyć na przyszłość. Zarówno ich bezpieczeństwo, jak i niewinnych ludzi, było ważniejsze.

Gdy pociąg ruszył, Hanji podeszła do Erwina.

– Mogło być gorąco… Co on do cholery tutaj robił? Dlaczego nie przyjechali autem? – spytała. Miała na myśli Yaegera.

– Nie wiem. Może woleli wmieszać się w tłum… Wiem za to, że następnym razem musi nam się udać – odparł Erwin.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Mike. Jego twarz była dziwnie blada.

– Co jest? – spytała okularnica, czując lekki niepokój.

– Zeke chyba mnie zauważył – mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc na Hanji, a potem na Erwina.

– Jak to? Jesteś pewien? – Erwin rozszerzył oczy. Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał Mike’a za rękę. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego gest, ścisnął lekko dłoń Smitha.

– Taa. Gdy był już w metrze, spojrzał prosto na mnie, jak stałem na peronie. Uśmiechnął się i… zanim zdążyłem odejść, zrobił mi zdjęcie. Musiał mnie rozpoznać.

Hanji i Erwin wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie tak miała skończyć się ta akcja.

**Zeke**

Tom Xavier przekroczył próg starej, niewielkiej szopy, a Zeke podążył jego śladem. Ich oczom ukazała się blaszana, nowoczesna winda. Tom nacisnął guzik, aby po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Mężczyźni weszli do środka, winda ruszyła w dół.

Annie, która przywiozła ich do laboratorium, została w aucie.

– Powinieneś dać sobie spokój z tymi wycieczkami – odezwał się Zeke, wyciągając komórkę w kieszeni. – Ktoś dzisiaj deptał ci po piętach.

– Co takiego? – Oczy niższego, przysadzistego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się, błyskając zza okrągłych okularów. – Wiesz, że to był mój jedyny warunek i Grisha na niego przystał…

– Wiem. Po prostu jesteś dla nas zbyt cenny. Zobaczę, co się da zrobić. – Zeke zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Znajdowało się tam zdjęcie człowieka, którego zauważył wśród tłumu na peronie. Wydawało mu się, że znał tę twarz. Teraz był już pewien, że był to ten sam detektyw, który ostatnio do niego strzelił. Miał na sobie zwykłą, zieloną bluzę, na głowę wsunął kaptur i czarną czapkę. Jego wąsik był jednak zbyt charakterystyczny, żeby go nie rozpoznać. Na zdjęciu wydawał się przejęty, a jego powieki były rozszerzone z napięcia. Wpatrywał się prosto w obiektyw.

Usta Zeke’a rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

**Eren**

– Cholera… – zaklął chłopak, opadając na wolne krzesło. – Nie mogę uwierzyć. Byliście tak blisko.

– Dlaczego twój brat jest ostatnio tak nieostrożny? – spytał Erwin, siedzący naprzeciwko Yaegera. Mężczyzna powoli popijał herbatę z plastikowego kubka, przygotowaną przez Leviego. Ackerman siedział w strategicznym miejscu na końcu stołu, pomiędzy nimi. Wbijał ponure spojrzenie w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Znajdowali się w motelowym pokoju o szarych, obdrapanych ścianach, z których odpadał tynk. Żaden ze znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu mężczyzn nie zwracał jednak uwagi na warunki.

– Chciałbym to wiedzieć – odparł Eren, również sięgając po herbatę. – Wydaje mi się, że brakuje mu adrenaliny. Zupełnie tak, jakby wręcz chciał się z kimś skonfrontować.

– Twój brat jest szalony – skwitował Levi, obejmując swój kubeczek w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, palcami od góry.

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – Eren westchnął. – A jeśli chodzi o Mike’a, dajcie mi trochę czasu. Dowiem się, o co chodzi Zeke’owi. Pewnie chce go po prostu sprawdzić.

– Będziemy wdzięczni za to. Dobra, na dziś koniec – wyznał Erwin i odstawił na stół pusty kubek. – I tak dziś do niczego już nie dojdziemy. Będziemy musieli zaplanować coś nowego, ale najpierw trzeba uśpić czujność Zeke’a.

Eren skinął głową. Również dopił herbatę do końca.

– To dobrze, bo też jestem wykończony… Nie sądziłem, że nowe obowiązki będą tak wyczerpujące. Jutro mam jechać z Grishą do Stohess na jakieś spotkanie.

– Jak często Ty i Zeke odwiedzacie laboratoria? – chciał wiedzieć Levi. Oparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał w stronę Erena.

– Co parę dni. Zbieramy też z Zeke’m zrzuty od dilerów. Gotówkę, którą zostawiają w umówionych miejscach lub przekazują nam osobiście – wyjaśnił Eren. – To też by mocno uderzyło w Grishę, gdybyście zaskoczyli nas podczas odbierania któregoś ze zrzutów…

– Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw musimy dorwać Xaviera, aby mieć z kogo oficjalnie wyciągać informacje – odparł Levi. – Zeke nie może zacząć podejrzewać cię o nic.

– Na razie niczego się nie domyśla…

– Nie możemy ryzykować – dodał Erwin, co w zasadzie było odpowiednim podsumowaniem ich spotkania. Eren zgodził się z nim w duchu. Musieli planować każdy krok bardzo starannie.

Chłopak pożegnał się z detektywami i wyszedł na zewnątrz, od razu zarzucając kaptur na głowę. Wieczór okazał się być chłodny i deszczowy, a Eren był tego dnia bez samochodu. Zszedł po schodach i stanął pod dachem motelu, blisko recepcji, aby przeczekać najgorszą ulewę. Dostrzegł, jak Levi i Erwin idą przez parking, po chwili się rozdzielając. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdyż zwykle przyjeżdżali jednym autem. Tymczasem widział, jak Smith wsiada do szarej hondy, natomiast Ackerman zasiadł za kierownicą granatowego mercedesa.

Eren stał chwilę w bezruchu, z rękami w kieszeniach, wpatrując się w dwa auta, stojące po przeciwnych stronach parkingu. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien to zrobić, a jeśli tak, to do którego samochodu powinien podejść…

Miał wrażenie, że deszcz pada coraz mocniej. Ciężkie krople utrudniały widoczność.

Chłopak wahał się jeszcze przez moment, choć… od początku dobrze wiedział, jaka będzie jego decyzja.

Chwilę później nacisnął klamkę i bez zbędnych ceregieli wsiadł do auta.

Levi rozszerzył oczy, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na niego, a potem na fotel, na którym usiadł. No tak, jego przemoczone ubrania na pewno zostawią mokry ślad na tapicerce. Eren stwierdził, że to problem na kiedy indziej.

– Eee…Chyba pomyliłeś auta – stwierdził Ackerman, wracając spojrzeniem do twarzy chłopaka i lekko mrużąc oczy.

Eren zdjął z głowy kaptur bluzy i westchnął.

– Jestem dziś bez samochodu, przyjechałem autobusem… Nie bój się, nie chodzi mi o podwózkę – dodał chłopak, widząc, że Levi otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. – Mam po prostu sprawę do ciebie, a nie chciałem mówić o tym przy Erwinie.

Czoło Ackermana rozpogodziło się. Eren domyślił się, że tym wyznaniem wzbudził ciekawość w detektywie. Levi skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się wygodnie o zagłówek fotela. Wbił w Erena znudzone spojrzenie.

– W takim razie mów. Chcę pójść dzisiaj spać, więc się streszczaj.

Eren skinął głową, a potem spojrzał przed siebie, próbując zebrać myśli. Deszcz za przednią szybą padał tak mocno, że ciężko było dostrzec szczegóły budynku, znajdującego się przed nimi. Chłopak widział jedynie zarys motelu.

W końcu udało mu się ubrać w słowa to, co chciał przekazać.

– Obiecaj mi, proszę, że jeśli coś mi się stanie, spróbujesz pomóc Mikasie i Arminowi.

Zapadła cisza. Eren nie ruszał się przez chwilę, a do jego uszu dochodził tylko równomierny szum deszczu. W końcu nie mógł wytrzymać napięcia i zerknął na swojego rozmówcę. Drgnął lekko, widząc wpatrzone w siebie czujne, szare spojrzenie.

– Niby czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – Ackerman odezwał się w końcu, unosząc brew. Choć jego głos był cichy i spokojny, wydawał się ciąć powietrze, niczym ostrze. – Obietnicy skauta? Przysięgi na mały paluszek?

– Nie, ja…

– Wiesz, że wszystko zależy od naszych przełożonych. Mam związane ręce, nie mogę robić tego, co tylko mi się podoba.

Eren przyglądał się detektywowi z przejęciem.

– Levi, powiedziałem: _spróbujesz._ Wiem, że pewnie proszę cię o zbyt wiele… Ale chciałbym, aby Armin i Mikasa mieli poczucie, że na świecie jest ktoś, kto o nich pamięta, kiedy mnie zabraknie.

Ackerman mocniej zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Wyglądał jakby był na granicy wybuchu. Eren zdziwił się trochę, widząc to i nie będąc pewnym, czym mógł tak bardzo zirytować Leviego. Czekał jednak cierpliwie, aż detektyw wyrzuci to z siebie.

– Mówisz tak, jakby już cię tu nie było! – wycedził w końcu mężczyzna, rzucając Yaegerowi pełne złości spojrzenie. – Proponuję, żebyś się ogarnął, gówniarzu, i nie popadał w tak wielką paranoję! Jeśli poddasz się już teraz, nic z tego nic nie będzie!

Eren nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał w szybę po swojej stronie i skinął głową. Levi miał rację i najwidoczniej się o niego martwił. Mimo to, Eren naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zgodzi się mu pomóc… Naprawdę sądził, że detektyw go rozumie, lepiej niż pozostali członkowie grupy. Chyba jednak się mylił.

Cisza w aucie trwała jeszcze przez chwilę. Eren chciał już złapać za klamkę, jednak w końcu milczenie przerwał głos detektywa:

– Dobrze. Obiecuję, że jeśli… JEŚLI, coś ci się stanie, to spróbuję im pomóc.

Eren spojrzał szybko na Leviego. Mężczyzna odwrócił twarz w bok, wciąż krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

Ackerman westchnął i po chwili spojrzał na Erena.

– Co prawda, nawet ich nie znam i nie mam pojęcia, jak teraz wyglądają…

– Och, Armin wie, jak ty wyglądasz – przerwał mu Eren, uśmiechając się szerzej. – To wystarczy. Odnajdzie cię, kiedy przyjdzie pora.

– Po prostu wyśmienicie… – mruknął Levi, a potem pokręcił głową. – Brzmi, jakbyś miał już obmyślany cały cholerny plan na wypadek swojej śmierci.

– Może nie cały plan, ale dobrze jest się przygotować na każdą ewentualność – odpowiedział chłopak, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie Leviego. – Dzięki temu mogę poczuć się trochę pewniej.

– Cóż… Nie wiem, jak można czuć się pewnie, myśląc o swojej śmierci, ale jak wolisz. Poza tym, czasem ciężko jest przewidzieć, jaki skutek będzie miała dana decyzja. Nie uważam, aby człowiek mógł być przygotowany na wszystko.

Eren delikatnie uchylił powieki i spojrzał przed siebie.

– To znaczy? Co w takim razie ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

Levi pochylił się nad kierownicą, opierając o nią swoje ramiona. Podobnie jak Eren, zawiesił wzrok na ścianie deszczu, którą mieli przed sobą.

– Nie wiem, co bym zrobił na twoim miejscu – odparł po chwili mężczyzna. – Nie jestem w stanie ci doradzić i wątpię, aby ktokolwiek mógł to zrobić. Wiem tylko, że nie da się przewidzieć skutków decyzji. Nigdy nie możesz być pewien, jaki bieg wydarzeń spowodujesz. Dowiesz się tego dopiero wtedy, gdy napotkasz konsekwencję swojego wyboru. Dlatego nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak jak chciałeś. Musisz sam podjąć decyzję. Nie wiem, czy to dla ciebie zrozumiałe…

– Chyba tak – odparł cicho Eren, myśląc nad słowami detektywa. Poczuł się trochę lepiej. To, co mówił Ackerman oznaczało, że nie powinien obwiniać samego siebie za źle podjęte decyzje, ale wyciągać z nich wnioski i iść do przodu.

_Cały czas iść naprzód…_

Zanim zdążył dodać coś od siebie, Levi odezwał się:

– Ja też mam do ciebie prośbę.

Eren otworzył szerzej oczy i szybko przeniósł swój wzrok na Ackermana. Levi oparł brodę na zamkniętej dłoni i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Tak?

– Pamiętaj o tym, że nie jesteś z tym wszystkim sam.

Yaeger otworzył usta, jednak był tak zaskoczony, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Poczuł, że niepokój, jaki towarzyszył mu ostatnio przez cały czas, trochę się zmniejszył.

Levi wyprostował się, a potem sięgnął do kluczyka, który tkwił w stacyjce.

– Cały czas biadolisz o tym, że coś może ci się stać, ale zapominasz o tym, że są wokół ciebie ludzie, którzy na to nie pozwolą. Ja na to nie pozwolę… – Levi napotkał wciąż zdziwione spojrzenie Erena, dlatego dodał szybko: – Postaramy się pomóc twoim przyjaciołom, w tym także tobie.

Chłopak dopiero po chwili skinął głową.

– Ech, no cóż. Zobaczymy.

– Okej, teraz wyskakuj. Podwiózłbym cię, ale to zbyt duże ryzyko. 

– Jasne. – Eren szybko chwycił za klamkę. Nie otworzył jednak drzwi, obejrzał się jeszcze, żeby spojrzeć na detektywa po raz ostatni. – Levi… dzięki.

Chłopak zarzucił kaptur na głowę i wysiadł z auta. Grube krople od razu siekły w niego całą siłą, a wszechobecny chłód przeniknął przez jego ciało. Eren skierował się w stronę przystanku autobusowego i choć pogoda nie napawała optymizmem, chłopak czuł, jak delikatny uśmiech pozostaje na jego wargach i nie chce zniknąć.

**Reiner**

Odebrał połączenie po pierwszym sygnale.

– Tak, dostałem. Tak, jutro będzie pracował w terenie. Mike Zacharius. Jego partnerką zwykle jest Hanji Zoe. Dobrze, wyślę.

Mężczyzna zakończył rozmowę, a potem rzucił telefon na ziemię i przydeptał go butem. Jego twarz wyrażała pustkę.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hanji**

Choć był to moment, na który czekała, zawahała się.

Zanim Hanji weszła do środka, poprawiła kosmyk włosów, który opadał jej na czoło. Wzięła głęboki oddech i przekroczyła próg baru. Zwykle przychodziła tutaj w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół z pracy, jednak tego wieczoru wolała być sama.

Jej spojrzenie od razu odnalazło wysoką sylwetkę za barem. Poczuła przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku, kiedy oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na niej, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w czułym uśmiechu.

Hanji usiadła przy wysokim blacie i odwzajemniła uśmiech barmana.

– Można się przysiąść?

– Ty możesz zawsze – powiedział mężczyzna, rumieniąc się lekko. Hanji nagle przypomniała sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie, kiedy była w pracy w terenie, przebrana za cywila, a barman natknął się na nią znienacka. Aby pozostać wtedy nierozpoznaną, musiała go pocałować. Plan był ryzykowny, ale zadziałał. Jedynym problemem było spojrzeć teraz barmanowi w oczy… 

– Masz ochotę na mojito? – spytał barman, sięgając po shaker. Hanji klasnęła w dłonie.

– Tak, poproszę! Masz niezłą pamięć… Moblit, dobrze pamiętam?

– Moblit Berner. Miło mi cię poznać. Oficjalnie.

– Hanji Zoe.

– A więc jesteś policjantką? – spytał Moblit, przygotowując jej drinka.

Hanji położyła dłonie na blacie.

– Tak, agentką śledczą. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć zbyt wiele o mojej pracy. Z jednej strony dlatego, że to ściśle tajne. Z drugiej strony nie mogę cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. A poza tym, nie chcę, żebyś uciekł ode mnie w popłochu.

– Spoko, nie tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć. – Moblit puścił jej oko i uśmiechnął się. Tym razem to Hanji poczuła rumieńce na swoich policzkach. Cholera, był tak przystojny…

– Wybacz, że ostatnio cię pocałowałam. To nie było fair, robić to tak znienacka. Mógłbyś oskarżyć mnie o molestowanie.

Moblit podał jej gotowego drinka.

– Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiam – wyznał z rozbawieniem.

Hanji wzięła łyk napoju.

– Do wszystkiego się przyznaję, masz mnie.

– Wybaczę ci pod jednym warunkiem.

– To znaczy?

Moblit oparł się o kontuar i spojrzał na Hanji. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.

– Za piętnaście minut kończę pracę. Dasz się zaprosić na kolację?

Hanji uniosła brwi, a potem uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

– Cóż, skoro o tym mowa, nie miałam dzisiaj czasu na większy posiłek i jestem cholernie głodna… Bardzo chętnie, Moblit.

Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niej szeroko, a potem ruszył w stronę klienta, który właśnie go zawołał. Mało nie potknął się o mopa, który stał oparty o ścianę. Hanji stłumiła śmiech.

Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy ostatnio czuła się w taki sposób. Możliwe, że jeszcze nigdy.

**Eren**

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku horyzontowi, rozsyłając wokół gorące, oślepiające promienie, jakby chciało naznaczyć swoją obecność po raz ostatni, tuż przed zgaśnięciem. Niebo, choć mocno zachmurzone, mieniło się pastelowymi barwami. Obłoki, te najbliżej słońca, wydawały się pomarańczowe, z kolei te, znajdujące się dalej, przechodziły w chłodne, fioletowe barwy. Czubki drzew były kołysane przez chłodny wiatr. Wszystko to tworzyłoby idealny obrazek, gdyby nie sylwetki ludzi, spacerujących z karabinami maszynowymi w oddali.

Mikasa podniosła głowę z ramienia Erena, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Siedzieli na bujanej ławce w ogrodzie.

– Za chwilę musisz jechać, prawda?

Eren skinął głową. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Zauważył, że jej ramiona drżą delikatnie z chłodu. W miarę, jak słońce znikało za chmurami, robiło się coraz zimniej.

– Nie podoba mi się, że tak bardzo się zaangażowałeś – dodała Mikasa ciszej. – Wystarczy, że ja siedzę w tym po uszy. I Armin.

– Wiem, co robię. – Eren sięgnął po czerwony szalik leżący na ławce, który Mikasa przyniosła z sobą na wypadek chłodu. Owinął go wokół szyi dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. – Nie martw się o mnie.

– Wiesz, że to niemożliwe… – Mikasa westchnęła ciężko. Położyła zaciśnięte dłonie na swoich kolanach. – Planujesz coś i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję – odparł Eren, wyciągając rękę i kładąc ją na drżącej pięści dziewczyny. Pod jego dotykiem jej palce rozprostowały się. Ponownie spojrzeli na siebie.

Mikasa lekko zmrużyła oczy. Zastanawiała się nad czymś chwilę, po czym, bez uprzedzenia, przysunęła się bliżej Erena i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego warg.

Chłopak rozszerzył powieki, całkowicie zaskoczony. Nie czując wzajemności, Mikasa zakończyła pocałunek i odsunęła się, a jej policzki przybrały prawie taką samą czerwoną barwę, co jej szalik.

– Ja… Przepraszam, myślałam, że chcesz…

– Nie szkodzi. – Eren szybko złapał ją za rękę, gdyż czuł, że chce wstać i uciec. Nie mógł jej na to pozwolić, nie teraz. – To ja przepraszam, jeśli wysyłałem ci mylne sygnały. Może powinniśmy sobie to wyjaśnić, tu i teraz.

– Nie musimy, naprawdę… Zapomnij o tym. – Mikasa chciała wyrwać dłoń, ale Eren złapał ją także drugą ręką i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę błagalnie.

– Posłuchaj mnie, proszę. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie, ale jako przyjaciółka. Choć muszę przyznać, że to przed chwilą było naprawdę miłe. Facet, którego znowu tak pocałujesz, będzie szczęściarzem.

Mikasa wciąż wyglądała na zawstydzoną, jednak słysząc wyznanie Erena, westchnęła i pozwoliła sobie na blady uśmiech.

Na werandę wyszedł nagle Grisha. Eren dostrzegł go z daleka, mężczyzna miał dziś na sobie swój ulubiony biały garnitur. Chłopak skinął głową w stronę ojca, a potem spojrzał jeszcze na Mikasę.

– Jak wrócę to jeszcze porozmawiamy, dobrze?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Proszę, uważaj na siebie, Eren.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, cmoknął Mikasę w czoło, a potem skoczył na równe nogi i skierował w stronę werandy. Na ustach wciąż czuł słodki smak ust dziewczyny, której spojrzenie odprowadziło go, gdy odchodził.

Od pewnego czasu obawiał się, że Mikasa mogła czuć do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Teraz wiedział, że powinien dużo wcześniej porozmawiać z nią o tym. Nie chciał jej zranić, dlatego nie poruszał tego tematu, ale odkładanie go było chyba jeszcze gorsze.

Dla niego była najbliższą mu przyjaciółką, prawie siostrą, którą za wszelką cenę chciał ochronić. Nie miał ostatnio czasu na romanse, jednak zdążył poznać już swoje ciało na tyle dobrze, że był pewien, iż bardziej podobają mu się mężczyźni. Tym bardziej nie mógł odwzajemnić uczuć Mikasy.

W jego świecie obecnie istniała tylko jedna osoba, którą chciałby pocałować. Niestety, osoba ta była chyba poza jego zasięgiem. 

To był jednak problem na inną chwilę.

Widział, jak Grisha wchodzi z powrotem do środka, dlatego postanowił nakierować myśli na aktualne tory. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Wszedł po niewielkich schodkach, by znaleźć się na werandzie, a po chwili w środku budynku. Było mu trochę niewygodnie, powód był bardzo prosty. Eren miał na sobie eleganckie, czarne spodnie i obcisłą, czarną koszulę, zapinaną na guziki, której rękawy podwinął dla wygody. Włosy wcześniej związał starannie w kitka, aby pojedyncze kosmyki nie wystawały z fryzury. Gdy mijał duże lustro, wiszące w salonie, spojrzał krótko na swoje odbicie i musiał przyznać, że wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Stwierdził, że chyba już rozumie, czemu Mikasa go pocałowała…

Grisha czekał na niego w holu, wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Zeke, Kruger, Annie, Porco i Marcel, wszyscy przygotowani do drogi. Członkowie grupy Tytanów trzymali w dłoniach karabiny półautomatyczne, jednak był to tak codzienny widok, że przestał dziwić Erena.

– Gotów? – spytał Grisha, podchodząc do młodszego syna i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Eren skinął głową.

Podróż zajęła im około godziny. Trafiło mu się miejsce po stronie pasażera w aucie kierowanym przez Annie. Z tyłu siedzieli bracia Gaillard, co jakiś czas rzucając żart, aby rozbawić towarzystwo. Annie milczała prawie całą drogę, skupiona na jeździe.

Człowiek, z którym mieli się spotkać, Willy Tybur, przywitał ich w swojej letniej posiadłości, na początku oprowadzając po całym miejscu. Mężczyzna był mniej więcej w wieku Grishy, równał się z nim również wzrostem i smukłą sylwetką. Miał jasne włosy, sięgające ramion i szczupłą, przystojną twarz, ozdobioną kozią bródką.

On i Grisha szli z przodu, rozmawiając półgłosem, tuż za nimi podążał Zeke, a Eren zamykał pochód. Grupa „Tytanów” szła w pewnym oddaleniu. Swoje karabiny zostawili w aucie, gdyż tak nakazali im ludzie Tybura, którzy patrolowali całą posiadłość.

Po spacerze Tybur zaprosił ich do salonu, w którym jego służący przygotowali prawdziwą ucztę. Stoły uginały się od jedzenia i trunków. Porco i Marcel od razu rzucili się na przekąski. Sowa stanął pod ścianą, przyjmując typową dla siebie, milczącą pozę, podobnie jak Annie, która jednak najpierw zrobiła sobie drinka. Zeke zdążył już w tym czasie opróżnić kilka kieliszków, jeden z nich podając Erenowi, który nie protestował. Powoli popijał alkohol, stojąc niedaleko Grishy, czekając na moment, w którym mógłby się zaangażować w rozmowę.

– To twój najmłodszy syn? – spytał nagle Tybur, wskazując na Erena. Chłopak drgnął, słysząc swoje imię. Grisha skinął głową.

– Wkrótce kończy osiemnaście lat. To odpowiedni wiek, aby uczył się reguł biznesu. Wziąłem go dzisiaj z sobą, by pokazać mu, jak powinno się załatwiać interesy.

– To wspaniale. Moje dzieci nie chcą dawać nic od siebie, żądają jedynie pieniędzy… – Tybur westchnął. – Masz szczęście, że twoi synowie tak przykładają się do pracy.

– Oj, wiem. Mam wielkie szczęście. Eren. – Grisha położył nagle dłoń na ramieniu syna. – Jak chcesz, aby wyglądała twoja przyszłość?

Najmłodszy z Yaegerów spojrzał ojcu w oczy, zaciskając palce na chłodnym szkle, w którym pobłyskiwał złoty napój. To była pora na festiwal kłamstw, na przybranie maski człowieka, którym nie jest. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

– Chcę zostać jednym z twoich najwierniejszych ludzi – odezwał się mocnym, pewnym siebie głosem. – Chcę, abyś powierzył mi teren na własność, bym odpowiadał za niego całkiem sam. Chcę, żeby twój biznes stale się rozrastał.

Grisha roześmiał się głośno, klepiąc syna po policzku. Wyprostował się z dumą i spojrzał na Tybura.

– Trzeba przyznać, że chłopak ma gadane… Ma to po matce.

– Wspaniałe plany – stwierdził Willy Tybur, wznosząc kieliszek w górę. – Proponuję toast.

Eren również wzniósł swoją szklankę i wtedy nagle zorientował się, że zostali sami, tylko on, jego ojciec i Tybur. Ludzie Grishy i Zeke wyparowali, nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Willy musiał chyba dostrzec zmianę na jego twarzy, gdyż sam również rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem.

– Grisha? – spytał, unosząc cienkie brwi. – Gdzie twoi ludzie?

Starszy Yaeger nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego sięgnął po nóż, leżący na szwedzkim stole, zamachnął się i z całej siły wbił go w szyję Tybura.

Eren rozszerzył oczy, robiąc krok do tyłu. Szklanka wypadła mu z dłoni i grzmotnęła o podłogę, nie rozbiła się jednak. Z gardła Tybura trysnęła krew. Mężczyzna próbował krzyknąć, jednak z jego ust dobiegały jedynie ciche charknięcia.

Grisha wyciągnął nóż tylko po to, aby wbić go ponownie. Tybur stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę, brocząc krwią wszędzie dookoła. Poza umierającymi odgłosami mężczyzny, do uszu Erena dobiegły teraz wystrzały z broni. Domyślił się nagle wszystkiego. Nie byli tutaj po to, aby toczyć rozmowy, tylko by dać komuś nauczkę. Grisha zajął się Tyburem, podczas gdy Zeke i „Tytani” załatwiali jego ludzi.

Grisha podszedł nagle do Erena. Zakrwawioną dłonią dotknął jego policzka, głaszcząc go delikatnie.

– Ten człowiek groził naszej rodzinie i próbował za moimi plecami dogadać się z moimi ludźmi z Marley. Próbował przejąć mój interes.

Tłem dla słów wypowiadanych przez Grishę były charczenia Tybura, który próbował czołgać się przez salon.

– Pamiętaj, synu, że przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny – mówił Grisha, wpatrując się Erenowi prosto w oczy. – Zarówno ty, jak i twoi przyjaciele. Nie pozwolę nikomu skrzywdzić ciebie, ani Armina, ani Mikasy. Rozumiesz?

Eren pokiwał głową, starając się zachować spokój, co było trudne. Czuł, jak drżą mu nogi. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się ataku ze strony Grishy, był pewien, że on i Tybur dobrze się dogadują. Jeśli Grisha umiał tak dobrze udawać, to co przeszkadzało mu pewnego dnia wbić nóż w jego gardło? Albo gardło Mikasy?

Chłopak otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli, widząc, jak w pomieszczeniu z powrotem zjawia się Zeke, a za nim podąża reszta grupy.

– Wszyscy zdjęci – powiedział brat Erena, zarzucając sobie karabin na ramię. – Ty go wykończysz?

– Z przyjemnością – mruknął Grisha, wyjmując z kieszeni mały pistolet. Stanął nad Tyburem, ignorując wyciągniętą w błaganiu dłoń mężczyzny. Yaeger wymierzył i nacisnął spust, kilka razy dziurawiąc klatkę piersiową byłego wspólnika. Potem podał broń Krugerowi. – Posprzątajcie tutaj. Żadnych odcisków palców ani śladów opon, żadnych nagrań na kamerze.

Sowa skinął głową. Zeke podszedł do Erena i objął go za szyję.

– I jak ci się podobało? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: – Chodź, napijemy się jeszcze.

– Szybko poszło. – To jedyne, co Eren był w stanie powiedzieć. Udało mu się też lekko uśmiechnąć, co uważał za sukces. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia dłoni.

– Lepiej się stąd zbierać. Kiedy jesteśmy na obcym terenie, nie ma co przedłużać szczęśliwego zakończenia – wytłumaczył Zeke, po czym sięgnął po butelkę wódki, odkręcił ją i napił się trunku. Po chwili podał trunek Erenowi, ale ten pokręcił głową.

– Na razie mi wystarczy.

– Jak wolisz. Ale mam nadzieję, że w swoje urodziny będziesz bardziej skłonny do zabawy. – Zeke puścił do niego oko, a potem wziął kolejnego łyka.

**Mike**

Wysoki, wąsaty mężczyzna zapinał ostatnie guziki swojej koszuli, kiedy poczuł oplatające go od tyłu ramiona. Erwin wtulił się w jego kark, wzdychając cicho. Mike uśmiechnął się, a potem obrócił i przytulił niższego mężczyznę.

– Masz dziś wolne, wracaj do łóżka – mruknął cicho Zacharius, głaszcząc blond włosy Erwina i wpatrując się w jego zmrużone oczy. Mike był już ubrany w służbowe spodnie i jasną koszulę, Erwin z kolei był owinięty szlafrokiem.

– Na pewno ty i Hanji poradzicie sobie sami? – chciał wiedzieć Smith. Czoła mężczyzn zetknęły się ze sobą, patrzyli na siebie z bliska.

– Mamy tylko porozmawiać z tą nauczycielką, do tego wystarczyłaby nawet jedna osoba. Nie musisz się martwić – powiedział Mike, a potem pochylił się i pocałował czule ukochanego. Erwin odwzajemnił pocałunek, mocniej przyciskając swojego ciało do drugiego mężczyzny. Stali tak przez chwilę, ciesząc się swoją bliskością i smakując się nawzajem. W końcu Mike oderwał się od ust Erwina, policzki miał już lekko zarumienione, jego oddech był też szybszy.

– Erwin, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nigdzie nie pójdę. Zobaczymy się po robocie, dobrze?

– Przygotuję coś na obiad, więc wpadaj śmiało – odparł Smith, gładząc Mike’a po policzku. Pocałowali się jeszcze raz na pożegnanie, a potem Zacharius sięgnął po klucze do auta, portfel i paczkę papierosów i wyszedł z mieszkania Erwina.

*****

Kwadrans później stukał palcami w kierownicę, utkwiwszy znudzone spojrzenie w przedniej szybie. Zaparkował służbowe auto parę przecznic od szkoły, w której byli umówieni na spotkanie z jedną z nauczycielek. Podobno pracowała kiedyś z Tomem Xavierem i mogła dostarczyć im kilka wskazówek.

Mike wątpił, że Xavier ponownie wybierze się na cmentarz. Nie po tym, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Zeke z pewnością go sprawdził i będzie ostrożniejszy.

Czas mijał, a Hanji wciąż się nie pojawiała. Mieli spotkać się dokładnie w tym miejscu. Czyżby zdarzyło jej się zaspać? Mike westchnął, po czym wysiadł z samochodu i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Nie lubił palić w służbowym aucie.

Nie zdążył wyciągnąć zapaliczki, kiedy nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w kark. Ktoś zaszedł go od tyłu i zaatakował. Inna osoba zarzuciła mu worek na głowę, a ktoś inny złapał go za ramiona. Mike próbował się wyrywać, co spowodowało, że otrzymał kilka kolejnych ciosów. Usłyszał, jak obok z piskiem opon zatrzymuje się jakieś auto. Zacharius poruszył nozdrzami. Auto wydawało się ciężkie, poczuł zapach paliwa. Czyżby jakaś furgonetka? Poczuł również kilka zmieszanych z sobą zapachów męskiego potu. Napastników musiało być kilku, nie miał z nimi szans.

Został siłą pchnięty do wnętrza auta. Gdy znów próbował się wyrywać, otrzymał kolejny mocny cios w głowę. Tym razem pozbawił go przytomności.

*

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu upłynęło.

Czuł potworny ból z tyłu głowy. Powoli uchylił powieki i rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w niewielkim, ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Mrok był rozjaśniany jedynie przez blady strumień światła, dochodzący spod szpary pod drzwiami. Mike siedział na krześle, ręce miał związane z tyłu. Jego nogi były przywiązane do krzesła, przez co nie mógł się poruszyć. Czuł zapach kurzu, pleśni i zaschniętej krwi.

Minęła bardzo długa chwila, zanim drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł mężczyzna, na którego Mike czekał. W nozdrza uderzyła go woń alkoholu, wody kolońskiej i prochu strzelniczego. Tak, to musiał być Zeke.

Zeke pstryknął włącznik, przez co pomieszczenie rozświetliło się bladym światłem. Yaeger miał na sobie ciemne, obcisłe spodnie i czarną kamizelkę, odsłaniającą szczupłą, lecz dobrze umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Ciało mężczyzny pokryte było siatką tatuaży. Lewe ramię było wciąż przewiązane bandażem.

Rana, którą to on mu zadał.

Mężczyzna stanął przed Mike’m i pochylił się w jego stronę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– W końcu możemy się oficjalnie poznać – powiedział cichym, mrukliwym głosem. Wpatrywał się w Mike’a w milczeniu. Zacharius dostrzegł bujną, jasną brodę, szare oczy, skryte za okrągłymi okularami i szczupłą twarz, która właśnie rozciągnęła się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Mike, prawda? Miło mi cię poznać, Mikey.

Zacharius nie odpowiedział. Nie miał przewiązanych ust, mimo to nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Wpatrywał się tępo w twarz stojącego nad nim mężczyzny.

– Ostatnio często na siebie wpadamy, Mikey. Próbowałeś przeciągnąć na swoją stronę jednego z nas. Śledziłeś mojego znajomego. Postrzeliłeś mnie w ramię… A dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu chciałeś najwyraźniej odwiedzić miejsce, w którym mój dobry znajomy kiedyś pracował. Jesteś strasznie ciekawskim człowiekiem, Mikey.

Mike wciął milczał. Jego twarz nie drgnęła ani odrobinę.

– Wiesz, co dzieje się z ciekawskimi ludźmi? – spytał Zeke, pochylając się tak, aby twarz jego i Zachariusa znalazła się na tym samym poziomie. Uśmiechał się wesoło, jakby prowadził zwykłą pogawędkę z kolegą. – Znikają. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Ale wiesz co? Na pewno się tam spotkamy, bo ja jestem nawet bardziej ciekawski od ciebie. I teraz chciałbym uzyskać od ciebie trochę informacji. Będziesz dobrym chłopcem? Odpowiesz ładnie na moje pytania?

Oczy Mike’a wpatrywały się bez wyrazu w twarz Yaegera. Nic nie powiedział.

Zeke westchnął.

– Dobra, spróbujemy inaczej.

Mężczyzna zamachnął się i uderzył Mike’a pięścią w twarz. Zacharius poczuł, jak z jego ust tryska krew. Odetchnął cicho, jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób na gest Zeke’a. Spodziewał się tego ciosu.

Zeke zaśmiał się cicho.

– Już cię lubię, Mikey. A teraz powiedz mi, kto jest waszym informatorem? Jestem pewien, że po Bertoldzie znaleźliście sobie kogo nowego. Więc? Komu tym razem przypadła ta świetna rola?

Mike poczuł metaliczny smak krwi. Przełknął ślinę, a potem ponownie spojrzał Zeke’owi prosto w oczy. W jego spojrzeniu nie było strachu.

– Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? – spytał Yeager, prostując się. – O co chodzi, Mikey? Czy to odświeży ci pamięć?

Zeke złapał Mike’a za głowę, a potem kopnął go w brzuch. Zaczął okładać mężczyznę pięściami, ten jednak znosił wszystkie ciosy z siłą godną prawdziwego żołnierza. Po chwili Zeke się zmęczył. Odsunął się od swojej ofiary, jego oddech był przyśpieszony.

Mike czuł ból rozchodzący się po całym jego ciele. Miał podbite oko i żebra połamane chyba w kilku miejscach. Czuł smród potu Zeke’a a także budzącą się woń irytacji.

– Kurwa, odezwiesz się wreszcie?

Zacharius uniósł kącik ust. Był zbyt cierpliwy na to, aby dać się sprowokować.

Zeke westchnął. Odgarnął swoje blond kosmyki do tyłu.

– Dobra, skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, może twoja partnerka będzie bardziej chętna.

Brwi Mike’a drgnęły. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko. Zeke wzruszył ramionami i zrobił krok w stronę drzwi.

– Wiesz, mam na myśli tę kobitkę w okularach. Będę musiał chyba upozorować jakieś spotkanie z tą laleczką. Chociaż sam nie wiem, rozmowa z tym słodkim, chudym kurduplem też wydaje się kusząca. Kto tam jeszcze był… Aaa, no tak, ten lalusiowaty blondyn, właśnie! Może to z nim powinienem się teraz zobaczyć.

Mike zacisnął pięści. Zeke obrócił się tyłem do niego, zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju. Gdy wyciągnął rękę w stronę klamki, Zacharius odezwał się:

– Spróbuj choćby spojrzeć na któreś z nich, a obiecuję, że tym razem się nie zawaham i cię zabiję.

Yaeger zastygł w bezruchu. Po chwili obrócił się powoli. Na jego twarzy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech. Wbił w Mike’a rozemocjonowane spojrzenie. Ruszył z powrotem w kierunku przywiązanego do krzesła mężczyzny.

Uniósł pięść, jednak zanim uderzył nią w twarz Mike’a, z jego ust padło jeszcze jedno zdanie:

– A więc jednak potrafisz mówić!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hanji**

Gdy poczuła na twarzy ciepłe promienie, otworzyła oczy. To było dziwne, bo jej własna sypialnia wychodziła na zachód, dlatego nigdy nie budziło jej słońce… Hanji rozejrzała się dookoła i nagle przypomniała sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Rozszerzyła oczy, dostrzegając przystojnego barmana, który spał tuż obok niej.

Nagi.

Kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że sama również nie ma nic na sobie. Szybko zakryła się kołdrą. Poczuła, że na jej policzkach rozkwita rumieniec, a jej usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Nie mogła powstrzymać tej dziwnej, niewytłumaczalnej radości, jaka rozlała się po jej całym ciele.

Ona i Moblit zjedli razem kolację w przytulnej knajpce. Potem poszli na spacer nad rzekę, a na sam koniec mężczyzna zaprosił ją do siebie na kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego… I w taki oto sposób wylądowali razem w łóżku.

Nie była to wina alkoholu, Hanji wypiła tylko jedną lampkę wina. Musiała upić się czymś zupełnie innym – tym cholernym, ogłupiającym szczęściem, które czuła za każdym razem, kiedy przystojny barman uśmiechał się do niej.

Zoe spojrzała na śpiącego mężczyznę. Jego blond włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, ale mimo to nie wydawał się wcale mniej atrakcyjny. Wręcz przeciwnie…

Hanji pogładziła go po policzku. Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się czule. Nie powiedział nic, zamiast tego przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Zoe poczuła, jak jej serce od razu przyśpiesza. Moblit objął ją ciasno, otulając silnymi ramionami. Roześmiała się, gdy zaczął całować jej szyję, to było jej miejsce, w którym miała łaskotki.

– Masz dzisiaj wolne? Może pojedziemy nad morze? – zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając jej w oczy. – Chciałbym cię bliżej poznać.

– Jeszcze bliżej niż _to_? Tak się da? – Hanji uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, a potem pokręciła głową. – Niestety, dziś pracuję. Zaraz muszę lecieć, o 10:00 jestem umówiona z moim partnerem z pracy…

– Serio? Jest 10:30. – Moblit zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

Hanji rozszerzyła oczy. Szybko sięgnęła po okulary, które zostawiła poprzedniego wieczoru na nocnym stoliku. Wsunęła je na nos i spojrzała na wyświetlacz telefonu. Moblit miał rację.

– O cholera!

Nie zważając na własną nagość, Hanji skoczyła na równe nogi i zaczęła się ubierać. Moblit patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, choć trochę zawiedziony.

– Kiedy znów cię zobaczę? – spytał, łapiąc ją za rękę, gdy przechodziła obok niego.

– Nie wiem, naprawdę! Mam teraz kocioł w pracy!

– Może weź dziś wolne, zostań ze mną… – zaproponował Moblit, odkrywając kołdrę, którą był przykryty. Hanji spojrzała w jego stronę i ponownie poczuła, jak jej twarz robi się czerwona. Argument mężczyzny był twardy, niepodważalny i niezwykle przekonujący, przez co Zoe zawahała się na chwilę.

– To nie fair… – burknęła, zapinając niebieską koszulę. – Stosujesz cios poniżej pasa. Naprawdę muszę iść, mamy dziś bardzo ważne spotkanie ze świadkiem, być może przełomowe dla śledztwa. Mój partner na mnie czeka.

– Ech, rozumiem. – Moblit zakrył swoje ciało kołdrą. – Mam nadzieję, że mówiąc „partner”, masz na myśli tylko zawodowego partnera.

– Oj, uwierz mi, że tak. Prawie wszyscy faceci, z którymi się zadaję, nie są zainteresowani kobietami.

Hanji schyliła się i cmoknęła Moblita w usta, a potem sięgnęła po swoją torbę i ruszyła biegiem do drzwi.

– Zadzwonię!

Rzuciła mężczyźnie ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wybiegła na korytarz. Ekscytacja i radość, które odczuwała jeszcze chwilę temu, zostały zastąpione przez poczucie obowiązku i skupienie. Ten dzień nie zaczął się dobrze, Mike na pewno zastanawiał się, co u licha się z nią dzieje! Jak mogła zaspać?

Gdy udało jej się złapać autobus, wybrała numer mężczyzny. Zdziwiło ją, że nie dostała od niego żadnych wiadomości. Czyżby stwierdził, że nie będzie na nią czekać i sam porozmawia z nauczycielką?

Doszła do wniosku, że jej przypuszczenia mogą być prawdziwe, gdyż nie odbierał telefonu. Schowała komórkę do kieszeni. Starała się siłą umysłu zmusić autobus do szybszej jazdy.

*

Gdy szła w stronę szkoły, w której pracowała kobieta, z którą mieli się spotkać, Hanji zatrzymała się nagle w miejscu.

Auto służbowe Mike’a stało zaparkowane kilka przecznic od miejsca ich spotkania. W środku nie było nikogo.

Dziewczyna podeszła do samochodu i nagle rozszerzyła oczy. Drzwi do auta były otwarte.

Gdy zajrzała do środka, dostrzegła kluczyki wciąż tkwiące w stacyjce, teczkę z dokumentami, portfel na siedzeniu pasażera. Hanji poczuła rodzące się w jej wnętrzu zdenerwowanie. Czy Mike zostawiłby auto w takim stanie? Czy z jakiegoś powodu się śpieszył?

Zamknęła drzwi i wybrała numer do kobiety, z którą mieli się spotkać o 10:00. Kobieta odebrała dopiero po piątym sygnale.

– Witam, z tej strony Hanji Zoe, czy mój kolega, Mike, był już u pani?

– Żarty sobie pani stroi? – zagrzmiała kobieta do słuchawki. – Byliśmy umówieni prawie godzinę temu! Nie mam całego dnia na spotkania, za chwilę rozpoczynam lekcje, jeśli chcą się państwo znowu spotkać, musimy to przełożyć na kolejny dzień.

– Jasne, rozumiem. Bardzo przepraszamy, skontaktujemy się – Hanji zakończyła rozmowę i rozłączyła się. Uczucie zdenerwowania nie znikało a tylko nasilało się. Zoe wybrała numer Erwina. Cokolwiek się działo, musiała skonsultować to z przyjacielem.

– Erwin? Czy Mike jest z tobą?

– Hej, Han. Nie, nie ma go, mieliście spotkać się z tą nauczycielką, czyż nie? – w słuchawce rozległ się głos Erwina.

– Tak, tyle że… Nigdzie go nie ma. Jego samochód stoi pozostawiony niedaleko szkoły, zupełnie pusty.

– Może Mike już jest na miejscu? Hanji?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Nagle zobaczyła coś, co przykuło jej uwagę, pewien drobny przedmiot, leżący na chodniku. Hanji ukucnęła, aby mu się przyjrzeć. Po chwili podniosła go, rozszerzając oczy. Trzymała w dłoni papierosa, który nawet nie został zapalony.

Mike palił te papierosy. Musiał najwidoczniej wypaść mu z ręki.

– Hanji?

– Erwin…

Zoe zawahała się, jednak wtedy po drugiej stronie słuchawki również zapadła cisza.

**Levi**

Ackerman zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w kolekcję ciast, widoczną na ekspozycji cukierni, którą właśnie mijał. Miał bardzo wysokie wymagania wobec pożywienia, które kupował, zwłaszcza, jeśli było ono przygotowywane przez kogoś innego. Gardził sztucznym, wysokokalorycznym jedzeniem. Czasem jednak przychodziły takie chwile, kiedy pozwalał sobie na skosztowanie tego typu pokarmów. Zazwyczaj były to święta, w tym także czyjeś urodziny.

Zoe poprosiła go, aby to on wybrał torcik, który mieli wręczyć Erenowi na kolejnym spotkaniu. W końcu chłopak kończył osiemnaście lat, nie była to byle jaka okazja. Nie chcieli oczywiście przesadzać, miał to być tylko drobny gest, zwłaszcza, że ich znajomość wciąż się jeszcze rozwijała. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak Eren stał się częścią ich zespołu. Zarówno Erwin, Mike, Hanji, a nawet i Levi zaakceptowali go w swoim gronie i traktowali jak równego siebie. Mieli wspólny cel, mimo różnicy wieku świetnie się dogadywali i powoli rodziło się między nimi coś na kształt prawdziwej przyjaźni. A przynajmniej tak to widział Levi.

Ackerman westchnął, po czym wszedł do cukierni.

Wyszedł stamtąd dwadzieścia minut później, dzierżąc w dłoni średniej wielkości opakowanie. Zdecydował się na dość klasyczny tort, składający się z biszkoptu przekładanego bitą śmietaną i musem czekoladowym, udekorowanego prażonymi migdałami i belgijską czekoladą. Miał nadzieję, że jego wybór podpasuje wszystkim, a zwłaszcza Erenowi.

Zdziwił się, kiedy sięgnął po telefon i ujrzał nieodebrane połączenie od Erwina. Miał dziś dzień wolny, więc mogło chodzić raczej tylko o spotkanie z byłą współpracowniczką Toma Xaviera, w którym mieli uczestniczyć Hanji i Mike.

– Erwin? Co jest?

Oczy Ackermana rozszerzyły się. Mężczyzna stał chwilę w bezruchu, a potem zakończył połączenie i schował telefon do kieszeni. Sięgnął po inną, drugą komórkę. Tą, której używał do komunikacji z Erenem.

Wybrał właściwy numer i czekał. Po paru sygnałach się rozłączył. Spróbował tak jeszcze kilka razy, jednak osoba po drugiej stronie nie odbierała połączenia. Ackerman zaklął pod nosem. Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

Prędko ruszył w stronę swojego auta, zaparkowanego przy ulicy.

Minął kosz na śmieci, do którego wrzucił pudełko z tortem.

**Eren**

Kobieta o ciemnych włosach wyłączyła silnik, po czym spojrzała na Erena. Miała na sobie ciemne spodnie i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, mocno podkreślającą jej szczupłość. Kurtka była rozpięta w okolicach piersi i odsłaniała dekolt. Zgrabny nos kobiety pokrywały liczne piegi.

Uniosła brew, gdyż chłopak wciąż siedział w bezruchu.

– To ten moment, w którym wysiadasz z auta – mruknęła.

Eren skinął głową.

– Wiem, po prostu… Nie chcę tam iść.

Ymir zaśmiała się cicho.

– Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Znowu chcesz zrobić na złość swojemu ojczulkowi?

– Dziwisz mi się? – spytał Eren, naciskając klamkę. – Nienawidzę takich miejsc.

Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę niewysokiego budynku. Pora była późna, wokół panował już mrok. Przed wejściem zostali sprawdzeni przez milczących ochroniarzy.

A więc stało się, nadeszła ta chwila. Był na miejscu i musiał uczestniczyć w tym cyrku. Może nie będzie tak źle? W końcu Zeke obiecał mu najlepsze chwile jego życia…

Gdy wszedł na salę, nagle zapragnął być gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie w tym miejscu.

Najlepiej w cichym, przytulnym, wypełnionym kwiatami domu pewnego detektywa.

Niestety, Grisha wynajął ten klub na całą noc. Pomieszczenie było spore, znajdowały się w nim podłużne wybiegi, do których zostały zainstalowane stalowe rury, a także skórzane kanapy, rozmieszczone w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie. Z głośników zamontowanych pod sufitem dudniła ogłuszająca muzyka, z kolei lampy stroboskopowe rzucały wokół błyskające, kolorowe światło, od którego Erenowi zakręciło się w głowie. Na wybiegach wyginały się pół nagie kobiety.

Eren dostrzegł Zeke’a a także braci Gaillard siedzących obok siebie i przyglądających się jednej z tancerek. Wszyscy mieli w dłoniach drinki.

Chłopak chcąc nie chcąc podszedł w ich kierunku. Miał dziś na sobie ciemnogranatową koszulę i czarne, eleganckie spodnie. Włosy jak zwykle związał w chaotycznego koka. Wcześniej sprawdził swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak jak się spodziewał, wyglądał świetnie, niestety nie korespondowało to z tym, w jaki sposób się czuł. Gdyby zależało to od niego, świętowałby dziś z Arminem i Mikasą, jednak żadne z jego przyjaciół nie otrzymało zaproszenia. Może to i lepiej, bo ani Armin ani Mikasa nie czuliby się dobrze w tym miejscu.

 _On_ nie czuł się tu dobrze.

– Cześć, cukiereczku – wymruczała kobieta w różowym, obcisłym kostiumie, którą właśnie mijał. Była przynajmniej dwa razy starsza od niego. Eren pokręcił głową, po czym szybko podszedł do swojego brata i usiadł na krześle.

– Braciszku, dotarłeś! – zawołał Zeke, klepiąc Erena po plecach. – Kto cię przywiózł? Annie?

– Ymir. Annie ma dziś dyżur w laboratorium – wyjaśnił Eren, czując lekką zazdrość. On też wolałby być tego wieczoru w laboratorium, a nie w tym żałosnym przybytku. Kątem oka widział, jak Ymir podchodzi do baru i zamawia drinka.

– Jej strata! – zawołał starszy Yaeger, po czym przywołał kelnerkę. – Kochanie, przynieś od razu kilka butelek wódki! Musimy ululać tego szczeniaczka. Kończy dziś osiemnaście lat!

Zeke roześmiał się, a w jego ślady poszli Porco i Marcel. Eren był w stanie tylko unieść kąciki ust. Nie miał żadnej ochoty na picie alkoholu, nie mógł jednak sprzeciwiać się Zeke’owi przez cały czas. Gdy otrzymali drinki, wznieśli toast za Erena. Po kwadransie dołączyli do nich Grisha, w otoczeniu swoich ochroniarzy, był z nim między innymi nieodłączny Kruger. Alkohol lał się strumieniami, kelnerki cały czas przynosiły kolejne drinki. Zeke obmacywał półnagie kobiety i wydawał się bawić najlepiej z całego towarzystwa.

W pewnym momencie mężczyzna złapał Erena za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę drzwi, które znajdowały się na samym końcu ciemnego korytarza. Wstępu strzegł wysoki, barczysty ochroniarz. Na widok Zeke’a jedynie skinął głową.

Zeke poprowadził młodszego brata w głąb pomieszczenia. Mijali zamknięte drzwi, oznaczone numerami, wciąż zmierzając dalej.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Eren, lekko zamroczony alkoholem. Starał się pić powoli, jednak z Zeke’m było to bardzo trudne. 

– Zaraz się przekonasz.

Zatrzymali się w końcu przed właściwymi drzwiami. Zeke wyjął zza pazuchy plik banknotów i wsunął je w kieszeń spodni swojego brata. Potem klepnął Erena w plecy, a na końcu wręczył chłopakowi mały przedmiot.

Eren uniósł brwi, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, co to jest.

– Twój prezent, braciszku. Baw się dobrze. Zamów sobie tyle gorzały, ile tylko chcesz. Dobra rada: jeśli ta mała szmata zacznie się stawiać, ją też spróbuj trochę znieczulić.

Zanim Eren zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Zeke otworzył drzwi, wepchnął Erena do środka, po czym zatrzasnął je z głośnym stukiem.

Chłopak był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Znalazł się w niewielkim pokoju, wypełnionym bladym światłem. Poczuł przyjemny zapach kobiecych perfum. Obejrzał się i nagle stanął jak wryty.

Pod ścianą znajdowało się wysokie łoże z baldachimem. Na białej pościeli siedziała drobna dziewczyna o jasnych włosach i błękitnym spojrzeniu. Ubrana była w krótką, białą sukienkę z dużym dekoltem. Długie blond kosmyki spływały falami na ramiona dziewczyny. Eren nie mógł nie zauważyć, że była niesamowicie piękna. Musiała być w jego wieku, choć równie możliwe, że była trochę młodsza.

– Cześć… – wybąkał, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się zachować. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że wciąż trzyma paczkę prezerwatyw w dłoni, dlatego szybko schował je do kieszeni.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z łóżka. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, zamiast tego złapała go za rękę.

– Jestem dziś do twojej dyspozycji – powiedziała cicho, a w jej głosie Eren wyczuł echo strachu. – Zrobię wszystko, na co masz ochotę.

Mówiąc to, przysunęła dłoń Erena w swoją stronę i położyła ją na swoim biuście. Eren poczuł pod palcami miękką wypukłość piersi dziewczyny. Szybko zabrał rękę. Dopiero wtedy blondynka spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona.

– Nie wierzę. W co on mnie wpakował… – mruknął Eren, bardziej do siebie niż do nieznajomej. Dziewczyna zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – Wybacz, ale nie jesteś w moim typie. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Jeśli chcesz, możemy posiedzieć i porozmawiać. Co ty na to?

Dziewczyna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy Eren złapał ją za dłoń i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Usiadł wygodnie i oparł się o wysokie poduszki. Nieznajoma usiadła naprzeciwko niego, wciąż spoglądając w jego stronę niepewnie.

– Naprawdę nic mi nie zrobisz…? – spytała po chwili. Z jej spojrzenia powoli zaczynał znikać strach.

Eren skinął głową.

– Jasne, nie musisz się bać. Ile masz lat? I co tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok. Jeden z blond kosmyków opadł jej na czoło. Eren nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tak skąpego ubioru nieznajomej, dlatego szybko ściągnął z siebie koszulę, zostając tylko w czarnej podkoszulce bez ramiączek. Zarzucił koszulę na ramiona dziewczyny, która spojrzała na niego, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona.

Chyba dopiero wtedy uwierzyła, że naprawdę nie miał złych zamiarów. W jej błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy, a ramiona zadrżały od szlochu.

– Zagroził, że wyrzuci nas z domu… – wyszeptała, nie mogąc powstrzymać płaczu. Próbowała ocierać łzy, jednak z sekundy na sekundę było ich coraz więcej. – Powiedział, że tylko tak mogę spłacić dług mojej matki…

– Spokojnie. Nie płacz… Kto ci tak powiedział? – spytał Eren, wyciągając rękę i kładąc ją na ramieniu dziewczyny, na tyle delikatnie, aby jej nie przestraszyć. Zdziwił się, kiedy przysunęła się w jego stronę i przytuliła do niego. Oplótł ją ramionami i zaczął uspokajająco głaskać po włosach.

Gdyby to był jego wybór, wolałby teraz przytulać kogoś zupełnie innego. Kogoś, kto był od niego starszy, sarkastyczny, przesadnie dbał o porządek i… był poza jego zasięgiem. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że mogło być gorzej. A perfumy dziewczyny były niezwykle przyjemne.

– Jak ci na imię? – spytał po chwili Eren, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć na twarz nieznajomej.

– Christa – odparła dziewczyna, ocierając twarz. Musiała używać dobrych kosmetyków do makijażu, bo jej tusz do rzęs w ogóle się nie rozmazał.

Eren pokręcił głową.

– Nie, moja droga. Twoje prawdziwe imię. Nie to, którym kazali ci się tutaj posługiwać.

Nieznajoma przełknęła ślinę, a potem westchnęła ciężko.

– Nazywam się Historia. A ty?

– Eren. Miło mi cię poznać.

Chłopak sięgnął po pudełko chusteczek, które znajdowało się na szklanym blacie. Podał jedną z nich dziewczynie. Historia podziękowała mu i głośno wydmuchała nos.

– Ktoś cię zmusił do tego, abyś tutaj przyszła? – spytał po chwili Eren. – Pracujesz tu na co dzień?

Historia pokręciła głową.

– Jestem tutaj pierwszy raz. To było specjalne zamówienie, extra płatne. Potrzebowali dziewczyny, która jeszcze nigdy… No… – W oczach blondynki znów pojawiły się łzy. – Która jest jeszcze dziewicą. Masz dzisiaj urodziny, prawda? Klient zapłacił specjalną sumę właśnie za taką osobę jak ja. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, chodzi o twojego ojca.

Eren przymknął na moment oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Grisha naprawdę pomyślał o tym, żeby sprawić mu taki prezent… Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– To chore. Nie możesz tu pracować. Ile w ogóle masz lat?

– Siedemnaście. To nie twoja sprawa, Eren, naprawdę potrzebuję tych pieniędzy! Ja…

Eren sięgnął do kieszeni. Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy, widząc grube naręcze gotówki. Chłopak wcisnął w jej dłoń całość.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ile tutaj jest, na pewno kilka tysięcy. Tobie się to bardziej przyda niż mi.

– Nie mogę tego przyjąć…

– Nie możesz tego przyjąć, ale możesz pracować w takim miejscu? Co jest gorsze? – Eren zmarszczył brwi. Potem złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę drzwi. – Po moim trupie. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Przebierz się, a ja kogoś zawołam.

Chłopak wystawił głowę na korytarz. Na szarym końcu ujrzał znajomą sylwetkę, patrolującą korytarz. Ymir najwyraźniej miała go pilnować. Eren przywołał kobietę skinieniem dłoni.

Ymir podeszła w jego stronę, unosząc brew.

– Czego chcesz? – spytała mało sympatycznym tonem.

– Jesteś mi potrzebna… – mruknął Eren.

Ymir rozszerzyła oczy, a potem wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.

– Ugh… Nie ma mowy.

Yaeger uniósł brwi, a potem roześmiał się.

– O nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Mam prośbę, czy możesz ją stąd zabrać? Najlepiej, żeby nikt nic nie widział. – Eren zrobił krok w bok, aby Ymir dostrzegła niską sylwetkę Historii, która kuliła się za nim. Zdążyła ubrać na siebie spodnie i buty. Na górę wciąż miała zarzuconą skąpą bluzkę.

Na widok Ymir, Historia otuliła się szczelniej koszulą Erena.

Ymir skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

– I niby co będę z tego miała?

– Moją dozgonną wdzięczność – wypalił Eren, rozkładając dłonie. – I na pewno pieniądze, gdy tylko wpadnie mi trochę gotówki. A poza tym spełnisz dobry uczynek, zabierając stąd osobę, która w ogóle nie powinna się tu znaleźć. Co ty na to?

Historia spojrzała na Ymir z nadzieją. Eren nie wiedział, czy było to coś w oczach blondynki, czy Ymir po prostu się nudziła. Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Chodź, mała.

Ymir zaczęła iść korytarzem. Historia spojrzała jeszcze na Erena. Wciąż wydawała się zaskoczona wszystkim tym, co się działo wokół niej.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, po czym ruszyła za Ymir. Eren patrzył chwilę za blondynką, a potem wrócił do męskiego towarzystwa.

Zeke od razu chciał wiedzieć, jak mu poszło. Erenowi udało się jakoś wybrnąć z tego tematu, tłumacząc się tym, że woli zostawić szczegóły dla siebie.

– Co się stało z twoją koszulą? – spytał Grisha, odrywając spojrzenie od tancerki, która wywijała się na podwyższeniu tuż przed nim.

Zeke, słysząc to, zarechotał.

– Nie mów, że ta mała zdzira była tak ostra i zdarła ją z ciebie! – zawołał, klepiąc Erena po plecach.

Mężczyźni zgromadzeni przy stole wybuchli śmiechem. Eren nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż Zeke rozpoczął już inny temat. Rozlewał też kolejne drinki. Ku uldze chłopaka, mniej więcej po godzinie Grisha zakomunikował, że powinni się zbierać.

– Wrócę z wami – powiedział Eren, podchodząc do swojego ojca i brata. – Ymir musiała… załatwić pewną sprawę.

– O, na pewno wrócisz z nami. Mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. – Grisha uśmiechnął się i poklepał Erena po policzku. – Czas ruszać.

*

Gdy Eren wysiadł z samochodu, jego oczom ukazał się opuszczony magazyn, położony na obrzeżach miasta. Wokół nie było żywej duszy, tylko kilka samochodów, którymi przyjechali. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek, dlatego poczuł chłód na nagich ramionach. Po co tutaj przyjechali? Czyżby chodziło o przekazanie mu terenu na własność? Czy może czekało tu na niego nowe auto?

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał, spoglądając w stronę Grishy. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na Zeke’a. Ten machnął ręką i poprowadził ich w stronę magazynu.

Gdy weszli do środka, Zeke nacisnął na włącznik. Jarzeniówki pod sufitem rozbłysły bladym światłem. Magazyn składał się z kilku pomieszczeń, prawie zupełnie pustych, jeśli nie liczyć walających się tu i ówdzie kartonów, drewnianych skrzyń oraz… mężczyzny, klęczącego na podłodze, z workiem zarzuconym na głowę. Był przywiązany do drewnianego filaru.

Eren przystanął w miejscu. Poczuł, jak przerażenie paraliżuje całe jego ciało.

Zeke podszedł do mężczyzny i zerwał worek z jego głowy.

Eren ujrzał bladą, posiniaczoną twarz Mike’a. Mężczyzna zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do nagłego światła. Przód jego koszuli był przesiąknięty krwią, która zaschła również pod jego nosem. Usta miał przewiązane szarą taśmą. 

– Jak tam, Mickey? Dalej nie jesteś zbyt chętny do rozmowy? – spytał Zeke, pochylając się nad mężczyzną. Mike nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, dlatego Zeke wyprostował się, a potem spojrzał w kierunku młodszego brata. – Cóż za uparciuch z tego detektywa… Okej, Eren, podejdź tu.

Eren dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Zeke coś powiedział. Ciężkim krokiem ruszył w stronę brata, czując się tak, jakby brodził w betonie. Gdy stanął obok Zeke’a, blondyn sięgnął do swoich spodni. Podał Erenowi pistolet.

– Trzymaj, braciszku. Pora w pełni stać się mężczyzną.

Broń pobłyskiwała w bladym świetle. Eren rozszerzył oczy. To nie mogła być prawda, to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę…

Zeke westchnął, najwyraźniej zirytowany milczeniem Erena. Siłą wcisnął bratu broń do ręki, a potem złapał go za łokieć i wymierzył lufę w głowę Mike’a. Klęczący mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy, Eren dostrzegł w nich strach.

– Eren, właśnie ten człowiek kontaktował się z naszym Bertoldem. Ostatnio jego chujowy zespół detektywów planował zasadzkę na naszego Xaviera, a poza tym to właśnie ten chujek mnie postrzelił. No dalej, zemścij się za swojego brata!

Serce chłopaka przyśpieszyło ze zdenerwowania. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób. Marcela, Porco, Pieck, Zeke’a, Krugera, no i Grishy…

Właśnie. Grishy!

Eren obejrzał się, aby wbić spojrzenie w swojego ojca. Yaeger stał w bezruchu, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Wyraz jego twarzy był ciężki do zinterpretowania.

– Ojcze, pozwalasz na to? Przecież mieliśmy nie mieszać się w walkę z policją!

Grisha westchnął cicho. Stojąca dalej Pieck lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

– Masz rację. Do tej pory unikałem jakichkolwiek konfrontacji. Obawiałem się, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby powiązano nas z atakiem na służby państwowe. To byłoby ryzkowne.

Eren wpatrywał się w Grishę, a w jego zielonych oczach pojawiła się nadzieja.

– Jednakże…

Błysk w oczach Erena przygasł.

– Twój brat zrobił to w słusznym celu – powiedział Grisha, prostując się i chowając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. – Ten człowiek uprzykrzał nam życie od wielu miesięcy. Myślę, że możemy zrobić wyjątek i pokazać policji, co będzie z tymi, którzy chcą z nami walczyć. A poza tym, to rzeczywiście wspaniała okazja do tego, abyś stał się mężczyzną.

– Dobra, Eren, dość tej gadki. Pokaż co potrafisz – dodał Zeke, puszczając rękę Erena. Chłopak dopiero wtedy poczuł w pełni ciężar broni, którą obejmował palcami.

Wpatrywał się chwilę w przerażone oczy Mike’a. Jego twarz… Eren nie miał pojęcia, jak długo Zeke musiał go wcześniej torturować. Wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, aby cokolwiek stało się mężczyźnie. Dlatego pokręcił głową i opuścił broń.

– Nie zgadzam się. Nie możemy go zabić, to nie przyniesie nic dobrego – powiedział Eren, odwracając się i wbijając wzrok w swojego ojca. – Nie możesz złamać własnej zasady! Nie zabijamy glin, pamiętasz? Jeśli ktoś się dowie, będziemy skończeni!

Grisha uniósł brwi. Potem spojrzał na Zeke’a.

Zeke pokiwał głową.

– Ech… Jasne, braciszku. Rozumiemy – powiedział brodaty Yaeger, po czym zabrał broń z dłoni Erena. – Masz rację, jeśli ktoś się dowie, to mamy przejebane.

Napięte ciało Erena rozluźniło się nieco. Dobrze, pozostało tylko przekonać wszystkich do tego, aby wypuścić Mike’a na wolność, a wtedy…

Zeke wymierzył z broni do klęczącego mężczyzny i nacisnął spust. Ciszę przeciął głośny huk, tuż po tym ciało Mike’a upadło bezwładnie na ziemię.

Eren stał w bezruchu, niezdolny do poruszenia się. Miał wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Bardzo powoli rozszerzył oczy, czując się tak, jakby to jemu ktoś zadał ostateczny cios. Chciał krzyknąć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego gardła. Poczuł łzy pod powiekami.

Zeke schował broń, a potem spojrzał na brata.

– Dlatego nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że to nasza sprawka. Prawda? – Zeke uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Erena, a potem wyminął go i ruszył w stronę pozostałych. – Porco, Marcel, posprzątajcie tutaj.

Eren wpatrywał się w martwe ciało człowieka, którego zaczynał uważać za przyjaciela, a w środku czuł jedynie pustkę.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ymir**

Samochód sunął przed siebie, rozpraszając przednimi światłami panujący wokół mrok. W jego wnętrzu panowała cisza.

Ymir zerknęła ukradkiem na siedzącą obok dziewczynę. Blondynka zaciskała dłonie na materiale koszuli Erena, którą wciąż miała zarzuconą na ramiona. Patrzyła w bok, za okno, na budynki, które mijali z zawrotną szybkością. Ymir uwielbiała szybką jazdę. Był to chyba ulubiony element jej pracy.

– Wjeżdżamy do miasta – mruknęła w końcu Fritz*, wracając spojrzeniem do drogi. – Gdzie mam cię wysadzić?

– Może być nawet tutaj – odpowiedziała dziewczyna cichym głosem. – Złapię autobus.

Ymir prychnęła.

– Serio? Masz darmową podwózkę i nie chcesz z niej skorzystać? Pomyśl czasem o sobie.

Blondynka przygryzła wargę.

– Skoro tak… Mieszkam naprzeciwko starego teatru, parę przecznic stąd.

Ymir skręciła w boczną ulicę, kierując samochód w wyznaczoną stronę.

– Pracujesz z tymi ludźmi? – chciała wiedzieć dziewczyna. Zerknęła na Ymir z ciekawością.

– Nasza relacja jest skomplikowana – odparła Ymir, zatrzymując auto na czerwonym świetle. – Ale tak, pracujemy razem.

– Nie boisz się? – spytała blondynka, mocniej otulając się czarną koszulą. – W końcu jesteś kobietą, a słyszałam, że są niebezpieczni…

Ymir zaśmiała się cicho. Spojrzała na dziewczynę z uśmiechem.

– Kto powiedział, że tylko faceci mogą być niebezpieczni? – Ymir wpatrywała się w niebieskie oczy blondynki. Musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna była całkiem słodka. – A ty? Nie boisz się pracować w takim miejscu?

– To nie tak, że sama chciałam… – odparła blondynka, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. – Potrzebowałam pieniędzy, byłam tam dzisiaj pierwszy raz. Nigdy więcej. Muszę szukać normalnej pracy.

Ymir przyglądała się chwilę drobnej blondynce. Nagle zauważyła, że światło zmieniło się na zielone, dlatego uruchomiła auto. Po paru minutach zatrzymała się przy chodniku, tuż pod budynkiem starego teatru.

Blondynka spojrzała na Ymir z wdzięcznością.

– Wiem, że Eren ci kazał mnie odwieźć, ale i tak dziękuję.

Nacisnęła klamkę, jednak wtedy Ymir odezwała się nagle:

– Znam jeden bar, w którym potrzebują kelnerki. Daj mi swój numer, postaram się umówić cię na spotkanie. Wiesz, skoro potrzebujesz kasy.

Blondynka zwróciła swoje błękitne oczy na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Wyglądała na kompletnie zaskoczoną.

– Mówisz serio?

Ymir skinęła głową. Podała blondynce swoją komórkę.

– Jak ci w ogóle na imię?

– Historia – odpowiedziała, wpisując swój numer. Po chwili oddała telefon kobiecie. – A ty?

– Ymir – odparła Fritz i widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Historii, dodała szybko: – Nie pytaj… Moi rodzice byli zafascynowani mitologią.

– Nie musisz mi nic mówić o nietypowych imionach – dodała blondynka, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Ymir zauważyła ze zdziwieniem, że uśmiech naprawdę pasował do dziewczyny. – Dziękuję, Ymir. Będę czekała na telefon.

Historia wysiadła z samochodu, przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy i zniknęła w jednym z budynków. Ymir patrzyła chwilę za nią. Potem uruchomiła auto i włączyła się z powrotem do ruchu.

W samochodzie jeszcze przez długi czas był wyczuwalny słodki zapach perfum blondynki.

**Levi**

Ackerman siedział w fotelu w kompletnym bezruchu. Zaciskał szorstkie dłonie w pięści. Zapomniał ubrać rękawiczek do sprzątania, dlatego w kilku miejscach zdarł sobie skórę. Wysprzątał chwilę temu całe mieszkanie, teraz jednak nie miał nic do roboty. Próbował oglądać telewizję, ciągle jednak natrafiał na lokalne wiadomości, w których raz po raz wspominano o zaginionym agencie. Miał już tego dość.

Drgnął, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił. Zaraz jednak jego spojrzenie trochę przygasło. Dzwoniła jego osobista komórka, a nie ta, którą używał tylko przy komunikowaniu się z Erenem.

Gdy ujrzał na wyświetlaczu imię Erwina, szybko odebrał.

– Znaleźli go – usłyszał Ackerman w słuchawce.

Levi rozszerzył oczy. Erwin nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Ton jego głosu powiedział Leviemu wszystko.

_Znaleźli go martwego._

Nie. Nie, nie, nie, to nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

To nie mogło dziać się _znowu_.

Levi przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, czuł jak jego serce bije szybciej z przerażenia, choć jego zdaniem mogło równie dobrze się zatrzymać.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Ktoś usłyszał strzały, wezwał policję. Gdy przyjechali, nikogo już nie było, oprócz… – Erwin zamilkł na chwilę, potrzebował jej, aby wziąć oddech. – Przed chwilą wezwali mnie na miejsce. To na pewno on.

Ackerman chyba jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał głosu Erwina tak bardzo pozbawionego wszelkich emocji.

– Gdzie teraz jesteś? – spytał Levi, podnosząc się z fotela.

– Ja… nie wiem. Jadę z powrotem do miasta.

– Przyjedź tu.

– Nie, Levi… Wolę być sam.

– Przyjedź tutaj – dodał Levi głosem niewnoszącym sprzeciwu. Usłyszał, jak Erwin cicho wzdycha.

– Dobrze.

Pół godziny później auto Smitha zatrzymało się na podjeździe przed domem Leviego. Ackerman dezaktywował alarm, aby wpuścić gościa. Gdy otworzył drzwi i ujrzał zmęczoną, prawie przezroczystą twarz Erwina, rzeczywistość uderzyła go niczym podmuch monsunu. A więc to była prawda… Mike naprawdę nie żył.

Levi otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu na myśl. Nie wiedział, jakie byłyby właściwe. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Erwin był w żałobie, to jasne, ale mimo, że jego własna relacja z Mike’m ograniczała się tylko do przyjaźni, również i on odczuwał pustkę w sercu. Również on stracił kogoś bliskiego.

Znowu.

– Levi… – Erwin spojrzał na niższego przyjaciela, a w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Co my teraz zrobimy?

Smith zrobił krok do przodu i objął Leviego, przyciskając go do siebie. Levi odwzajemnił gest, otulając Erwina ramionami. Stali tak dobrą chwilę, przy wciąż otwartych drzwiach.

*

Erwin nie chciał nic jeść, nie odmówił jednak butelce whisky. Wypił kilka szklanek, dopóki alkohol nie zwalił go z nóg. Zapadł w ciężki sen na łóżku Leviego. Ackerman położył się obok, jednak nie mógł zasnąć.

Słyszał obok siebie spokojny oddech Erwina, jednak myślami był daleko stąd. Wciąż zastanawiał się, co u licha musiało się dzisiaj przydarzyć, że ten dzień skończył się tak tragicznie. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że była to robota Yaegerów, jednak z tego co mówił Erwin, jak zawsze nie znaleziono żadnych śladów ani odcisków palców. Wokół walały się tylko jakieś zużyte bilety, stare koce i śpiwory, jakby ktoś chciał sprawić wrażenie, że magazyn był zamieszkiwany przez bezdomnych.

Pozostawało pytanie, czy Eren wiedział o porwaniu Mike’a? Jeśli tak, czemu nie skontaktował się z nimi? Czy próbował temu zapobiec? A może oszukiwał ich od początku i tylko czekał na to, aby zadać im tak bolesny cios?

Czy chłopak mógł ich zdradzić?

Levi przywołał w pamięci widok dużych, zielonych oczu chłopaka. Za każdym razem gdy w nie spoglądał, wydawało mu się, że widzi tam dobro, szczerość i prawdziwe oddanie sprawie, przy której pracują.

Czyżby tak bardzo się pomylił?

Myśli Ackermana zostały przerwane przez silne ramię, które objęło go ciasno. Smith przytulił się do niego przez sen. Levi spojrzał na twarz Erwina, która znalazła się nagle tuż obok jego twarzy. O nie, powinien jak najszybciej ewakuować się z tej pozycji… Nie chciał jednak budzić przyjaciela, dlatego stwierdził, że poczeka, aż Erwin odwróci się na drugi bok.

Tak jednak się nie stało. Zamiast tego Erwin otworzył oczy.

Levi dostrzegł, że były lekko zaczerwienione w kącikach, a także trochę nieobecne, jakby Smith wciąż nie przebudził się do końca. Zanim Ackerman zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, poczuł, jak usta Erwina odnajdują jego wargi i przyciskają się do nich.

Rozszerzył oczy. Jego serce, które wydawało się martwe jeszcze chwilę temu, teraz zaczęło bić jak szalone. W sekundę powróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia, związane z byciem blisko Erwina. Jego zapach, smak, dotyk jego ust… Levi wiedział, że to nie było w porządku, że powinien od razu odepchnąć Smitha. Wiedział, że ten nagły pocałunek był wynikiem głębokiego żalu, zamroczenia sennego oraz zwykłej, ludzkiej potrzeby bliskości, mimo to nie umiał wyswobodzić się z uścisku mężczyzny.

Nie chciał się z niego wyswobodzić.

Erwin w końcu zakończył pocałunek. Przymknął oczy i ponownie zasnął.

Levi wpatrywał się przed siebie rozszerzonymi oczami, przeklinając w myślach własną głupotę.

Czując ciepło ludzkiego ciała obok siebie, przymknął w końcu powieki i pozwolił swojej świadomości odpłynąć w krainę snu.

Coś obudziło go dopiero nad ranem. Jakiś hałas, coś, co brzmiało zupełnie jak otwieranie kuchennych drzwi, wychodzących na taras…

Levi otworzył oczy. Włamywacz?

Ludzie Grishy? Przyjechali dokończyć robotę?

Ackerman odepchnął wciąż obejmujące go ramię Erwina. Mężczyzna spał jednak zbyt mocno, aby się przez to obudzić. Levi podniósł się z łóżka i sięgnął po swojego glocka. Wyszedł z sypialni, trzymając broń w pogotowiu… i nagle dostrzegł wysoką postać, która wyłoniła się zza zakrętu. Błyskawicznie wymierzył z broni do niezapowiedzianego gościa. Jednak gdy dostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia, rozszerzył oczy.

Nie opuścił jednak broni.

Eren uniósł ręce. Wpatrywał się w Ackermana bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Chłopak miał na sobie czarne, dżinsowe spodnie a także ciemną koszulkę bez ramiączek, która odsłaniała jego umięśnione ramiona. Brązowe włosy były tym razem rozpuszczone. Eren wyglądał dobrze, jeśli nie zwracać uwagi na jego twarz, której wyraz twarzy był taki sam jak u Erwina, w momencie, gdy stanął on w progu domu Leviego.

Zielone oczy chłopaka wydawały się równie martwe co wzrok Smitha.

Dopiero ten widok sprawił, że Levi powoli opuścił broń.

Przez chwilę on i Eren wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa. Ciszę wypełniało jedynie ciche tykanie zegara, wiszącego na ścianie. W końcu Levi położył broń na szafce i odezwał się cicho.

– Co się stało, Eren?

Chłopak opuścił dłonie. Poza głębokim smutkiem i bólem, Levi dostrzegł w jego oczach coś jeszcze. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi tam również echo rozczarowania, żalu, dziwnej goryczy. Czy zrobił coś nie tak? Za wolno opuścił broń?

Czy w jego spojrzeniu Eren dostrzegł wrogość? Nieufność?

Czy chwilę temu Levi wyglądał, jakby chciał go zranić…?

– To miał być prezent dla mnie. Grisha i Zeke chcieli żebym stał się mężczyzną – odezwał się w końcu Eren pustym głosem, jakby ktoś wydarł z jego wnętrza wszystkie emocje, jakby był wydmuszką, w której nic nie pozostało. – Coś w rodzaju jakiejś chorej inicjacji. Nie wiem. Ale… to nie ja, Levi. To Zeke ostatecznie pociągnął za spust, nie ja. Proszę, uwierz mi!

Dolna warga chłopaka zadrżała lekko. Zielone oczy zaszkliły się od znajdujących się w nich łez. Ackerman westchnął.

– Porozmawiajmy na zewnątrz, dobrze? – zapytał, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Erena. – Erwin śpi w pokoju obok i nie chcę go obudzić. Chciałbym, żeby odpoczął po dzisiaj.

W oczach Erena nagle pojawiło się coś innego, jakieś zupełnie nowe uczucie. Wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego.

– Erwin…? Och, okej. Wybacz, nie chciałem przeszkadzać…

Levi nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Eren podążył jego krokiem. Wyszli na taras, pogrążony w ciemności. Mrok rozjaśniały jedynie niewielkie lampiony powtykane w ziemię, działające na energię słoneczną. Levi przysiadł na drewnianej ławce, na której często lubił pijać poranną herbatę. Tym razem jednak herbata była ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślał.

– Więc? Co się, do cholery, wydarzyło?

Eren usiadł obok Leviego. Otworzył usta i zaczął opowiadać.

Streścił Leviemu cały wieczór, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Mówił automatycznie, jakby nie zastanawiał się do końca nad tym wszystkim, jednak w jego głosie Levi czuł szczerość. Gdy dotarł do momentu, w którym pojawili się w magazynie, z zielonych oczu chłopaka zaczęły toczyć się łzy. Levi lekko zmarszczył brwi, widząc to. Choć odkąd dowiedział się o śmierci Mike’a, czuł rozdzierający jego wnętrze ból, ten widok również był ciężkim do zaakceptowania doświadczeniem. 

– To tyle – skwitował Eren swoją opowieść. Szybko otarł łzy, które spływały już po jego policzkach. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy szloch. – Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby to się stało, Levi. Naprawdę myślałem, że Grisha to powstrzyma. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się na to zgodził, cały czas powtarzał, że… Że nie krzywdzimy policjantów… Nie mogłem nic zrobić…

Eren ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zapłakał cicho, a to sprawiło, że Levi wręcz poczuł wręcz bolesne ukłucie w samym środku. Zacisnął usta. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu Erena.

– To nie twoja wina. Nie możesz się za to obwiniać, rozumiesz?

Chłopak westchnął i skinął głową. Otarł dłonią twarz. Levi dostrzegł gęsią skórkę na ramionach Erena.

– Czemu jesteś tak cienko ubrany? – spytał, sięgając po koc. Rzucił go w stronę Yaegera, który wolnym ruchem zarzucił materiał na plecy.

– Ta dziewczyna, o której ci mówiłem… Była bardzo skąpo ubrana. Dałem jej swoją koszulę.

Levi wpatrywał się w bladą, smutną twarz Erena i nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo domyślny i empatyczny był ten chłopak.

– To miło z twojej strony.

– Co teraz będzie, Levi? – spytał Eren, spoglądając zaczerwienionymi oczami na detektywa. Levi pokręcił głową. To już drugi raz kiedy ktoś zadał mu tak trudne pytanie tej nocy. Wcześniej był to Erwin.

_Levi, co my teraz zrobimy?_

Czemu akurat on miał to wiedzieć?

– Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Musimy jakoś połączyć Zeke’a i Grishę z zabójstwem Mike’a. Choć… to będzie ciężkie bez twoich zeznań.

Eren przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał, jakby posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe.

– Wiem o tym. Ale nie mogę… Grisha nie może się jeszcze dowiedzieć, że nie jestem po jego stronie. Armin i Mikasa wciąż są w niebezpieczeństwie. Przepraszam, Levi… Wiem, że pewnie zrobiłbyś co innego na moim miejscu… Na pewno masz mnie za ostatniego egoistę, który myśli tylko o sobie…

Eren ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Levi zdziwił się trochę tą reakcją. Niby czemu ten chłopak tak bardzo przejmował się tym, co Ackerman o nim myślał?

Levi odpowiedział dopiero po chwili. Wolał starannie dobrać słowa.

– Masz kiepską pamięć jak na ten wiek. Nie pamiętasz, co ostatnio ci powiedziałem? – spytał, przysuwając się trochę bliżej Erena. – Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć skutków naszych decyzji. Musisz sam dokonać wyboru. Poza tym… rozumiem cię.

Eren opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na detektywa.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ta dwójka ludzi na zdjęciu w mojej sypialni… Nazywali się Isabel i Farlan. Byli detektywami w naszym oddziale, byli też moimi przyjaciółmi. Podczas naszej ostatniej sprawy, gdy rozbijaliśmy grupę Heckmanna, zginęli w strzelaninie. Podjąłem złą decyzję, rozdzieliliśmy się, a oni zostali otoczeni… – Tym razem to Levi zacisnął pięści, gdy powróciły do niego wspomnienia. – Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, postąpiłbym wtedy inaczej, ale na to już za późno. Muszę z tym żyć. Mówię ci to, bo rozumiem, czemu robisz to wszystko dla Armina i Mikasy. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, też poświęciłbym wiele. Gdybym tylko mógł, zrobiłbym prawie wszystko, aby uratować Isę i Farlana.

Levi i Eren patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, Chłopak w końcu skinął głową. Uspokoił się i wyprostował, po czym odetchnął głęboko.

– Dzięki, Levi. Wiesz… Nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko będzie takie trudne.

– Szczerze? Ja też – dodał Levi, opierając się wygodnie o ławkę. – Nie mam pojęcia, co zdecyduje jutro nasz przełożony.

– Musimy dopaść Xaviera. Bez niego Grisha nie będzie mógł kontynuować produkcji… – mruknął Eren, pochylając się do przodu i opierając łokcie na kolanach. Koc zsunął się z jego ramion i opadł na ławkę. Levi zerknął na swojego rozmówcę.

– Chłopie, na dziś już wystarczy. Ty też powinieneś odpocząć. Cholera, takie przeżycia we własne urodziny… – Levi rozszerzył nagle oczy. – Właśnie, coś mi się przypomniało. Poczekaj tu, zaraz wrócę.

Ackerman podniósł się i wszedł do środka. Wrócił po chwili, trzymając w dłoniach małe pudełeczko. Usiadł obok zdziwionego Erena i podał mu przedmiot. Chłopak zamrugał, wpatrując się w pudełko. Jego oczy wciąż były zaczerwienione od płaczu, jednak gest Leviego sprawił, że mógł skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym niż na świeżych, bolesnych wspomnieniach.

– Co to jest? – spytał Eren, przyglądając się pudełeczku.

– Spokojnie, nie wybuchnie – odparł Levi, ponownie opierając się plecami o ławkę i rozprostowując ramiona na całej długości oparcia. – Mam nadzieję, że Hanji się nie obrazi, że daję ci to bez niej. To wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej, ale zmieniły się okoliczności… Cóż, chcieliśmy, żebyś to miał. Mike na pewno chciałby, żebyś to miał. Wszystkiego najlepszego, gówniarzu.

Eren uniósł brwi, wciąż kompletnie zaskoczony. Otworzył pudełko i jego oczom ukazał się mały wisiorek, przedstawiający biało-błękitne skrzydła. Chłopak dotknął delikatnie błyszczącego w półmroku przedmiotu, jakby podziwiał prawdziwy skarb. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Levi przyglądał się twarzy Erena, czekając na jego reakcję. Gdy cisza była coraz dłuższa, Ackerman odchrząknął i poruszył się, siadając prosto i kładąc dłonie na ławce.

– Więc? Może być? Hanji uznała, że coś takiego pasuje do ciebie, paplała coś o wolnym ptaku, który chce wyfrunąć z gniazdka i tak dalej… Jak ci się nie podoba, możesz oddać albo komuś sprzedać, tylko nic nie mów tej czterookiej kobiecie. Stwierdziliśmy, że powinieneś dostać choć jeden normalny prezent…

Levi umilkł, widząc, jak Eren wyjmuje wisiorek z pudełka i zawiesza go sobie na szyi. Potem spojrzał na Ackermana i uśmiechnął się lekko. W jego oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy, tym razem jednak pozostały w miejscu.

– Dziękuję ci… Dziękuję wam, naprawdę.

Eren wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na dłoni Leviego, która znajdowała się tuż obok. Ścisnął ją delikatnie, w wyrazie wdzięczności. Ackerman równie delikatnie odwzajemnił ten gest..

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie mówiąc nic.

Sekundy mijały, a dłoń Erena wciąż obejmowała rękę detektywa.

Levi zamrugał. Coś było nie tak… I właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, co.

Uderzyła go nagła świadomość tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Eren wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, a w jego zmęczonych oczach Levi dostrzegł kiełkujące uczucie, którego nie mógł pomylić z niczym innym.

Cholera. Miał siebie za genialnego detektywa, a zauważył to dopiero teraz!

Levi cofnął rękę i szybko spojrzał w bok. Pożałował nagle, że w ogóle wspomniał o prezencie. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon.

– Powinieneś wrócić do siebie i odpocząć, jest późno. Dezaktywuję alarm.

– Tak, wiem, już idę… Jutro mam spotkać się z Arminem i Mikasą – powiedział Eren, aby po chwili podnieść się z ławki. – Będę musiał udawać, że wszystko jest okej. Nie chcę, żeby Mikasa się czegoś domyśliła. To byłoby nawet miłe spotkanie, gdyby nie ludzie Grishy, którzy będą nam towarzyszyć i pilnować Mikasy. Grisha nie pozwala jej nigdzie chodzić samej.

Levi również się podniósł.

– Już niedługo, Eren.

Chłopak skinął głową. Potem jeszcze spojrzał Leviemu w oczy.

– Masz strasznie szorstką dłoń.

Levi uniósł brwi.

– Ja… Cóż, zapomniałem ubrać rękawiczek do sprzątania.

– Zdarza się. Wiesz, Levi… – Eren spojrzał na swoje buty, a potem ponownie wrócił spojrzeniem do Leviego. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że pojawiłem się bez uprzedzenia. Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać. Tobie i Erwinowi.

Ackerman uniósł wysoko brwi, na moment zaniemówił.

– Co takiego? – spytał, a potem pokręcił głową. – To nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko się przyjaźnimy. Nie chciałem, żeby Erwin był dziś sam. On i Mike… byli sobie bardzo bliscy.

Eren rozszerzył oczy. Jego zielone spojrzenie znowu posmutniało.

– Rozumiem. Pewnie musi czuć się strasznie.

– Wszyscy się tak czujemy. Nie umniejszaj swojego bólu – powiedział Levi ze współczuciem, wyczuwalnym w jego głosie. – Musisz pamiętać, że wybraliśmy ten zawód ze świadomością tego, że coś może się nam stać. Chociaż wolałbym, żeby tak nie było… A teraz już uciekaj, dawno powinieneś spać.

Eren skinął głową. Nie odszedł jednak, patrzył jeszcze chwilę na Leviego, prosto w jego oczy, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej. Wahał się jeszcze przez parę sekund.

Potem jednak skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku tylnego wyjścia z podwórka. Po chwili zniknął za wysokim żywopłotem.

Levi spoglądał za nim.

Jak mógł być tak bardzo ślepy?

Czy przez swoją nieuwagę zrobił coś nie tak? Dał Erenowi mylny sygnał?

Przypomniał sobie nagle ich wspólny poranek, kiedy Eren wyciągnął z szafki kubek, który Levi dostał od Erwina. „Mam na ciebie ochotę”. Wtedy był pewien, że chłopak po prostu się wygłupia. Przypomniał sobie też ich ostatnie przepychanki w motelu, które przerwała Hanji. Czy gdyby okularnica nie weszła do pokoju, Eren zrobiłby coś więcej? Przypomniały mu się też te wszystkie momenty, kiedy przekomarzał się z chłopakiem, a on nie pozostawał mu dłużny…

Ackerman przejechał dłonią po twarzy. To był zdecydowanie za długi dzień. Wrócił do środka, jednak ominął sypialnię i skierował się w stronę kanapy, stojącej w salonie. Położył się na miękkim obiciu i przymknął oczy.

Sen nadszedł dopiero po chwili. Zanim Levi zasnął, przed powiekami wciąż widział wpatrzone w siebie smutne, zielone oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dałam Ymir to nazwisko, gdyż w anime nie ma przypisanego żadnego, a to moim zdaniem i tak do niej pasuje.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eren**

Eren zgasił silnik i spojrzał na osobę, która siedziała tuż obok. Armin rzucił mu blady uśmiech. Blondyn miał na sobie dżinsy i niebieską koszulę w kratkę, która była rozpięta, pod nią zaś biały t–shirt. Zanim wysiadł z samochodu, poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Na pewno dasz radę? – spytał Arlert.

– Jasne – odparł Eren. Yaeger by ubrany w czarną koszulkę z nadrukiem, przylegającą do ciała i dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach. Swoje brązowe włosy rozpuścił, pozwalając im spływać po ramionach. Uśmiechnął się, jednak był to dość smutny uśmiech. – Będzie okej, tylko… Nie mów Mikasie o tym, co się stało. To znaczy, że znałem Mike’a. Nie może jeszcze o niczym wiedzieć.

Armin skinął głową.

Wysiedli z pojazdu i rozejrzeli się po parkingu. Po drugiej stronie ujrzeli kilka ciemnych aut, zaparkowanych blisko siebie. A więc Mikasa już musiała być na miejscu.

Grisha nie zgodził się na to, aby to Eren samodzielnie przywiózł tutaj dziewczynę. Wyznaczył kilku swoich ludzi, aby pilnowali jej bezpieczeństwa. Nieoficjalnie chodziło jednak o to, aby nie dać Mikasie szansy do ucieczki.

Trzeba przyznać, że Yaeger wyraził jednak wspaniałomyślną zgodę na to, aby trójka przyjaciół spotkała się w kawiarni nad morzem, by uczcić urodziny jego najmłodszego syna. Miejsce nie było popularne, miało jednak swój własny klimat. Ściany były drewniane, wystrój utrzymany był zaś w morskiej tematyce. Pod sufitem wisiały sieci, wszędzie wokół znajdowały się muszle, kotwice i statki, zamknięte w butelkach.

Mikasa czekała na nich przy jednym z wolnych stolików. Ubrana była dziś w niebieską koszulę w paski, a także białe rybaczki. Kiedy tylko mogła, zakładała na siebie spodnie. Grisha sprawił, że znienawidziła sukienki na dobre. Na siedzeniu obok niej leżał słomiany kapelusz.

Przywitała się z przybyłymi, a potem spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Armina. Gdy chłopak skinął głową, Mikasa sięgnęła po kolorowe pudełko, które leżało skryte pod stołem. Przyjaciele od razu wręczyli solenizantowi prezent. Eren otworzył pudełko i ucieszył się na widok mnóstwa swoich ulubionych słodyczy, kilku komiksów i breloczków z jego ulubionymi bohaterami, własnoręcznie wykonanej przez Mikasy kartki a także oprawionego zdjęcia. Fotografia przedstawiała ich trójkę, była zrobiona parę lat temu, zanim ojciec Erena zaangażował się w ciemne interesy, a oni mogli spotykać się bez niczyjego nadzoru. Eren przyjrzał się uśmiechniętym, jeszcze dziecięcym twarzom, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak bardzo dorośli przez te lata.

I jak wiele wydarzyło się od tamtego czasu.

Podziękował przyjaciołom, przytulając każdego serdecznie.

Podeszła do nich kelnerka, każdy z obecnych zamówił coś dla siebie. Eren zdziwił się, słysząc, że Mikasa prosi tylko o wodę, dlatego gdy przyszła kolej na niego, poprosił o dwie kawy i dwie porcje ciasta. Gdy kelnerka odeszła, przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego ze znużeniem.

– Eren, nie będę ci pomagać tego jeść.

– To moje urodziny, możesz chociaż spróbować. Dla mnie – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że przychodziło mu to z trudem. Kąciki oczu chłopaka wciąż były trochę zaczerwienione. Mikasa zmarszczyła czoło, widząc to.

– Czy coś się stało? – spytała dziewczyna szeptem.

Ludzie Grishy usiedli na zewnątrz, dzięki czemu przyjaciele mieli choć odrobinę prywatności. Eren dostrzegł braci Gaillard, Pieck, oraz dwójkę innych mężczyzn, którzy byli mniej istotni w hierarchii, wszyscy spoglądali w stronę morza. Jedynie Porco w pewnym momencie obrócił twarz w stronę Erena i skinął mu głową.

Chyba naprawdę wierzyli, że są tutaj po to, aby zapewnić im ochronę.

Chłopak westchnął. Na co dzień dogadywał się ze wszystkimi członkami grupy Tytanów, jednak nie mógł zapominać o tym, że pracowali oni dla jego ojca.

Eren pochylił się w stronę dwójki przyjaciół i krótko streścił im wydarzenia z ostatniego wieczoru. Pominął oczywiście fakt, że Mike był jego znajomym. Jedynie Armin znał całą prawdę, Mikasa wciąż nie została wtajemniczona w to, że Eren współpracował z policją.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na ręce Erena.

– To musiało być straszne. Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Co odbiło twojemu ojcu? Przecież cały czas powtarzał, że policji się nie rusza.

– Naprawdę, nie wiem, jakie są teraz jego plany – odpowiedział Eren, ściskając lekko ciepłą dłoń przyjaciółki.

Nagle naszło go wspomnienie innej dłoni, którą obejmował swoimi palcami, ściskając mocno. Było to zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu. Przypomniał sobie spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu Leviego, który wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa…

Eren szybko pokręcił głową, odganiając te wspomnienie.

– Wszystko okej? – spytała Mikasa, unosząc brwi.

– Taak! – odparł szybko Eren, przywołując na twarz blady uśmiech. Zdjął też z siebie brązowy płaszcz, wieszając go o oparcie krzesła. – Nie mówmy dziś o tym. Chcę miło spędzić czas, tak dla odmiany.

Armin zauważył nagle coś na szyi Erena, co przykuło jego wzrok.

– O, a co to? Nie widziałem tego wcześniej. Dostałeś to wczoraj?

Eren zjechał spojrzeniem w dół i dostrzegł swój wisiorek ze skrzydłami, który otrzymał od Leviego. To znaczy, od Leviego i reszty zespołu. Poczuł jednak delikatny rumieniec, jaki pojawił się na jego policzkach. Zupełnie zapomniał go zdjąć…

– To… Tak… Trochę niespodziewanie, ale tak – odparł, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na Armina. Chłopak rozszerzył oczy i prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową. Musiał domyślić się, że Erenowi chodzi o agentów. Mikasa jednak nic nie zauważyła.

Wróciła do nich kelnerka, przynosząc ich zamówienie. Eren przysunął w stronę przyjaciółki jedną z kaw, a także talerzyk z ciastem.

– Zrób to dla mnie, proszę – powiedział chłopak, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę błagalnie. – Zobaczysz, że jest naprawdę smaczne. Potem zabieram was na spacer, nie chcę, żebyś znowu zemdlała…

– Zemdlałaś? Jak to? – Armin oderwał się od swojej kawy i rozszerzył oczy. Pianka osadziła się nad jego górną wargą, przez co wyglądał, jakby posiadał białe wąsy.

– To było już dawno, nic mi nie jest… – Mikasa westchnęła i przewróciła oczami. – Ale dobrze, skoro tak, zrobię to dla ciebie.

Mówiąc to, dziewczyna sięgnęła po łyżeczkę i użyła jej, aby skosztować kawałka sernika, zamówionego przez Erena.

– Zadowolony?

– Prawie, najpierw musisz zjeść do końca.

– Eren!

– To jego urodziny, on dzisiaj rządzi. – Armin wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. Wrócił do popijania swojej kawy.

– Technicznie, to wczoraj były jego urodziny… – mruknęła Mikasa, a potem wzięła kolejny kęs ciasta.

– Nie bądźmy tak drobiazgowi. Musisz dbać o siebie. Nie chcę, żeby ten podejrzany typek się znowu wokół ciebie kręcił…

– Jaki podejrzany typek? – chciał wiedzieć Armin.

– Masz na myśli doktora Kirschteina? – Mikasa uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. – On wcale nie jest podejrzany!

– No nie wiem. Ja bym mu nie ufał – mruknął Eren, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Dlaczego? Bardzo mi wtedy pomógł – powiedziała dziewczyna, biorąc kolejną porcję sernika do ust. – Wydaje się bardzo opiekuńczy i miły. 

– Może przez sam fakt, że zgodził się współpracować z Grishą? – spytał Eren, mrużąc oczy.

– Skąd wiesz, że się zgodził? – Mikasa spojrzała na przyjaciela. – Może Grisha go do tego zmusił?

– Czemu go bronisz? – spytał Yaeger, odwzajemniając wzrok dziewczyny. – Spodobał ci się, czy co?

– Co takiego? Wcale go nie bronię… – Policzki Mikasy poróżowiały, zupełnie jak twarz Erena chwilę temu, gdy wspominali o jego wisiorku. – Po prostu, jest naprawdę w porządku.

– Jest od ciebie starszy, uważaj na niego – mruknął chłopak. Zaraz jednak poczuł się jak hipokryta.

– Przestań, jest jeszcze młody, dopiero co skończył studia. Poza tym, to nie ma znaczenia, chodziło mi tylko o to, że jest jednym z niewielu pracowników Grishy, z którym nie boję się przebywać. Dziwisz się, że to doceniam?

– Mikasa ma rację. Nie wszyscy są źli – dodał Armin, odstawiając na bok pustą szklankę. Otarł piankowe „wąsy”. – Niektórzy z nich wybrali tę fuchę, bo byli podstawieni pod ścianą.

– Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego? – spytał Eren, sięgając po własną kawę i biorąc łyk.

Tym razem to Armin był tym, którego twarz zarumieniła się.

– Nieee… Po prostu… To znaczy, rozmawiałem jakiś czas temu z Annie, opowiedziała mi trochę o sobie. Czasami Grisha wysyła ją do mnie, na przemian z Krugerem… Sowa jest strasznie ponury, ale Annie wydaje się w porządku.

– Jak bardzo w porządku? – spytał Eren, poruszając brwiami w zadziorny sposób. Armin zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie o to mi chodzi! Możemy zmienić temat? – spytał Armin, sięgając po czekoladową babeczkę i wpychając ją sobie do ust.

Eren spojrzał na talerzyk, który stał przed Mikasą. Był pusty. Dziewczyna dopijała właśnie swoją kawę do końca. Odstawiła na stół pustą szklankę. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenia przyjaciół, popatrzyła na każdego, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

– Chyba komuś wrócił apetyt – stwierdził Eren z uśmiechem.

Mniej więcej po godzinie Eren zaniósł do swojego samochodu prezent od przyjaciół. Gdy wrócił, wyszli z kawiarni prosto na piaszczystą plażę. Trafił im się dzień, w którym panowała typowo wakacyjna pogoda, słońce świeciło z całą mocą, jednak orzeźwiający wiatr, bijący od morza, zapewniał ulgę podczas upału. Cała trójka zdjęła buty, aby poczuć pod nogami ciepły piasek. Ruszyli powoli obok siebie, chcąc przed powrotem przespacerować się chociaż przez chwilę i poczuć na twarzy morską bryzę.

Chwila ta byłaby dużo piękniejsza, gdyby nie kilka nieruchomych sylwetek, strzegących ich w oddali.

W pewnym momencie Eren podszedł bliżej fal i pozwolił, aby obmywały mu stopy. W jego ślady poszli także Armin i Mikasa. Yaeger uśmiechnął się nagle zawadiacko, po czym zaczął chlapać wodą w stronę przyjaciół. Armin roześmiał się, Mikasa z kolei pisnęła cicho i chciała odbiec na bok. Eren złapał ją jednak wpół i zakręcił nią dookoła. Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku przyjaciela. Jedną ręką trzymała słomiany kapelusz, który wcześniej założyła na głowę, uważając, aby nie został porwany przez wiatr. Fale były coraz większe, podchodziły wyżej, aż do łydek i ud. Eren w końcu puścił Mikasę, a potem odgarnął swoje długie włosy do tyłu.

Mikasa i Armin przysiedli na brzegu, spoglądając na spienione fale. Mikasa podwinęła w górę swoje spodnie, które były lekko mokre na końcach nogawek. Z kolei Armin obracał w dłoniach niewielką, białą muszlę. Delikatny wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy. Eren stał przed nimi, przyglądając się przyjaciołom, czując dziwny spokój i szczęście.

– Dzięki, że jesteście tu ze mną – powiedział, a potem sam spojrzał w kierunku morza. Zapatrzył się w horyzont, delektując niesamowitym widokiem. Morze stykało się z błękitnym niebem, ciężko było odróżnić, gdzie kończy się jedno a zaczyna drugie. Kilka białych obłoków unosiło się nad horyzontem. Nagle gdzieś w górze rozległ się skrzek mewy. Ptak zamachał skrzydłami nad ich głowami, a potem wzbił się w górę, by następnie odlecieć w dal. Eren patrzył za ptakiem, marząc nagle o tym, aby również być tak wolnym i niezależnym od nikogo… Nieświadomie sięgnął dłonią do swojego wisiorka.

Po chwili Eren wyciągnął dłoń i wskazał nią na horyzont.

– Czy po drugiej stronie… moglibyśmy w końcu być wolni? – spytał chłopak, mrużąc delikatnie oczy od jasności, która wydawała się otaczać go ze wszystkich stron. Promienie słońca odbijały się od powierzchni morza, przez co fale mieniły się niezwykłą jasnością.

Armin i Mikasa milczeli, lekko rozszerzając oczy i wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

Wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy, szepcząc do uszu odpowiedź.

**Levi**

Miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie pojawić się w tym miejscu.

Jednak życie jak zwykle miało swój własny plan.

Levi stał na żwirze, którym wyłożone były ścieżki, prowadzące do poszczególnych zakątków cmentarza. Widział gałęzie chudych brzóz, które wyrastały z zielonej trawy. Ujrzał parę gołębi, wzlatujących w górę. Dostrzegł też kolorowego motyla, który wyminął go i usiadł na szarym, zimnym kamieniu. Choć było to miejsce pełne śmierci, było tutaj również i życie.

Levi wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Erwina. Mężczyzna stał obok, nie mówiąc nic. Hanji położyła właśnie kwiaty na grobie Mike’a, a potem podniosła się i schowała ręce w kieszeniach czarnego płaszcza.

Rodzina Zachariusa odeszła stąd chwilę temu. Detektywi złożyli im kondolencje, jednak woleli poczekać, aż zostaną sami, aby złożyć Mike’owi własny hołd.

Hanji stanęła obok Erwina i wzięła go pod ramię. Stali tak w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

– Gdyby tu teraz był, zapytałby nas, czemu mamy takie ponure miny – odezwała się w końcu Hanji. Erwin drgnął delikatnie i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Levi uniósł kącik ust.

– Nie znosił pisania raportów – dodał Ackerman, podobnie jak Hanji chowając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza. – Robił, co mógł, aby zawsze znaleźć kogoś, kto zrobi to za niego.

– Zawsze umiał wyczuć, co jadłam na śniadanie – kontynuowała Hanji. – Wiedział też, kiedy ktoś w biurze zaczął z sobą sypiać, po samym zapachu. Żaden romans w pracy się przed nim nie ukrył.

– Śmiał się z moich szkiców – powiedział Erwin, mrużąc delikatnie powieki i pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. – Zawsze powtarzał, że jestem świetnym strategiem, ale beznadziejnym rysownikiem.

– Lubił targać mnie po włosach. I wiecznie nabijał się z mojego wzrostu – odparł Levi, wyjmując dłonie z kieszeni i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Westchnął, po czym dodał: – Może dlatego tak świetnie dogadywał się z Erenem.

– Był kochanym olbrzymem… I miał najbardziej zajebiste wąsy, jakie widziałam w życiu. – Hanji wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Podała po jednym każdemu z mężczyzn. Na koniec sięgnęła po zapalniczkę i podpaliła swojego papierosa. – Rany, nie wiem, jak on mógł je palić.

– Planował to rzucić od przyszłego miesiąca – wyznał Erwin, korzystając z zapalniczki i po chwili zaciągając się dymem. Zakasłał cicho, a potem podał zapalniczkę Leviemu. – Powiedziałem mu niedawno, że nie chcę czuć smaku fajek, kiedy go całuję.

– Był świetnym przyjacielem – dodała Hanji, a jej jeszcze chwilę temu pewny siebie głos teraz trochę się załamał. – Będzie mi cię brakować, Mike.

– Mi też – dodał Erwin.

Levi oddał Hanji zapalniczkę, a potem przyłożył usta do końcówki papierosa. Zaciągnął się spokojnie, by po chwili wypuścić dym.

– Mi też – szepnął, wpatrując się w srebrne litery, wyryte na kamieniu.

Myślał o tym, że zrobi wszystko, aby nigdy więcej nie znaleźć się w tym miejscu.

Wrócili jednym samochodem, Levi siedział na miejscu kierowcy. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele w drodze. Naradzili się jedynie w sprawie jutrzejszego spotkania z Shadisem. Byli zgodni do tego, co powinni zaproponować dowódcy, jak i do tego, że śmierć Mike’a należało jak najszybciej pomścić. Wystarczyło uderzyć Grishę tam, gdzie zaboli go najbardziej.

Musieli dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby upadek mężczyzny rozpoczął się ja najszybciej.

Levi najpierw odwiózł Hanji, potem skierował auto w stronę mieszkania Erwina. Gdy zaparkował auto i spojrzał na Smitha, mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego wzrok.

– Levi… Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie, parę dni temu. W ten wieczór, kiedy… Wiesz.

Ackerman rozszerzył oczy. A więc Erwin to pamiętał?

– Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Nawet wolę tego nie roztrząsać, czułem się wtedy okropnie. I jeszcze ten alkohol… Wybacz, że cię pocałowałem. Nie powinienem tego robić.

– Daj spokój. Nic się nie stało – powiedział Levi, patrząc na przyjaciela. – Ludzie robią głupsze rzeczy w takich sytuacjach. Na pewno już czujesz się lepiej?

– Tak. Dzięki – wyznał Erwin, kiwając głową, choć Levi nie do końca wierzył jego słowom. Twarz Smitha była smutna i poszarzała. Mimo to Levi miał nadzieję, że podobnie jak on, odczuwa wzmożoną motywację do pracy. – Nie tylko mi go brakuje. Jak ty się czujesz?

– Ja? Dobrze. Będzie jeszcze lepiej, jak weźmiemy się za robotę.

– Eren się z tobą nie kontaktował? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin.

Na dźwięk imienia młodego Yaegera, Leviego nawiedziło wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania, kiedy rozmawiał z Erenem sam na sam i kiedy Eren złapał go za rękę. Levi poczuł dziwną niezręczność na tę myśl, co od razu go zirytowało. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd u niego to uczucie, skoro tak właściwie zupełnie zupełnie nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło.

Musiał wyrzucić to ze swojej głowy. Musiał też postarać się unikać przebywania z chłopakiem sam na sam. Powinien teraz skupić się na pracy i planowaniu kolejnej akcji.

– Nie. Odkąd odwiedził mnie wtedy, gdy u mnie nocowałeś, nie pisał nic. Ale ma czekać na sygnał. Chce, żebyśmy dopadli Xaviera w pierwszej kolejności.

Erwin skinął głową. Levi przyglądał się przez moment twarzy Smitha. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania.

– Nie zapytasz mnie, czy dalej mu ufam? Czy jest godny naszego zaufania po tym co się stało?

Smith spojrzał na niższego przyjaciela. Jego jasne, błękitne spojrzenie wyrażało spokój.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ufam mu i wiem, że na pewno próbował robić wszystko, aby temu zapobiec. Z tego co mówiłeś, też przeżył stratę Mike’a. To wrażliwy, młody człowiek, potrzebujemy go. Poza tym, jeśli coś byłoby nie tak, jeśli miałbyś jakieś wątpliwości, jestem pewien, że dawno byś mi o tym powiedział.

Erwin odpiął pas, a potem uśmiechnął się do Leviego, bardzo delikatnie. Ból wciąż jednak był obecny na jego twarzy.

– Widzimy się jutro, Levi. Odpocznij.

Smith wysiadł z samochodu. Levi chwilę patrzył za mężczyzną, a potem ruszył w stronę swojego domu.

**Mikasa**

Zamachnęła się i uderzyła w worek treningowy po raz ostatni. Potem oparła dłonie o swoje kolana i próbowała uspokoić oddech.

Sala treningowa była pusta, dlatego ostatnio chętnie spędzała tu czas. Od ostatniego spotkania z Erenem i Arminem starała się jeść też więcej niż zwykle, dzięki czemu miała trochę więcej siły, aby wznowić treningi, które kiedyś Grisha organizował jej i Erenowi. 

Mikasa zdjęła z dłoni rękawice i odłożyła je na miejsce. Otarła ręcznikiem spocone czoło, a potem poszła pod prysznic. Zmyła z siebie zmęczenie, delektując się gorącą wodą i starając się nie myśleć o niczym. To było jednak trudne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Grisha od początku był dla niej surowym opiekunem. Wymagał od niej dużo więcej niż od Zeke'a i od Erena. Od zawsze czuła, że nie uważa jej za część rodziny, ale bardziej za dodatek, trofeum, które zdobył i które chce odpowiednio wytresować. Musiała mu jednak przyznać, że dzięki jego staraniom znała się na tych kwestiach, o których zwykle dziewczyny w jej wieku nie miały pojęcia: przetrwaniu, cierpliwości, a także na walce wręcz. Nie miała jeszcze nigdy okazji aby wypróbować w praktyce znane z dzieciństwa taktyki samoobrony, jednak wszystko w swoim czasie. 

Największą ironią świata będzie, jeśli otrzyma szansę użycia tych technik na człowieku, który ją wychował…

Mikasa zakręciła kran i wyszła spod prysznica. Przebrała się w brązową, rozpinaną sukienkę, którą Grisha wyznaczył jej na ten dzień. Potem opuściła salę treningową, udając się do tego skrzydła domu, w którym mieścił się salon i kuchnia. 

Zdziwiła się, gdy za uchylonymi drzwiami gabinetu Grishy dostrzegła zebranych przy stole ludzi. Grisha siedział w centralnej części zgromadzenia. Kilka osób wyglądało, jakby ledwo uszło z życiem z jakiejś strzelaniny. Do jej uszu dobiegło nazwisko "Tybur". Odwróciła się i skierowała w stronę schodów, kiedy nagle minął ją Kruger, którego głowa obwiązana była bandażem. Nie powiedział nic na jej widok, co było dla niego typowe. Tuż za nim podążała Annie. 

Widząc zdziwiony wzrok Mikasy, przystanęła na chwilę.

– Co się stało? – spytała dziewczyna, podchodząc bliżej blondynki. 

– Najwyraźniej ktoś szuka odwetu za mężczyznę, którego Grisha pozbył się jakiś czas temu – wyjaśniła znudzonym głosem. – Takie tam. 

Annie wzruszyła ramionami, a potem skierowała się śladem Krugera, do gabinetu. Mikasa wycofała się do korytarza. Nie miała ochoty brać udziału w żadnych rozmowach, skoro też Grisha nie przywołał ją do siebie, mogła wymknąć się ukradkiem... 

Gdy mijała salon, nagle przystanęła w miejscu. Dostrzegła znajomą postać, która pakowała właśnie sprzęt medyczny do torby. Mikasa zawahała się, a potem ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny. 

Jean zamknął torbę na suwak, następnie chciał zarzucić ją sobie na ramię. Wtedy jednak spojrzał w kierunku nadchodzącej sylwetki. Lekko uniósł brwi, widząc podchodzącą do niego Mikasę. 

– Cześć – przywitała się dziewczyna, zatrzymując przed lekarzem. 

– Cześć... – odparł Jean, przyglądając się jej, wciąż trochę zaskoczony. Po chwili uśmiechnął się. – Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? 

– Tym razem chyba nie, na szczęście. Zauważyłam cię, więc stwierdziłam, że podejdę, aby się przywitać i jeszcze raz podziękować ci za pomoc… Chciałam też przeprosić za reakcję Erena, czasem bywa nadopiekuńczy.

Jean roześmiał się łagodnie. Mikasa musiała przyznać, że był to dźwięk bardzo miły dla ucha.

– Rozumiem. Cóż, w obecnych okolicznościach chyba dobrze mieć kogoś, kto o ciebie dba. Nawet jeśli czasem zachowuje się nadopiekuńczo.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Mikasa dostrzegła w oczach mężczyzny wszystko to, co pozostawało niewypowiedziane. A więc musiał domyślać się tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowała. I bardzo możliwe, że też musiał być tutaj nie do końca dobrowolnie. Czy wisiał Grishy pieniądze? A może Grisha mu groził? Może miał na celowniku jego rodzinę?

Żonę? Dzieci?

– To prawda. Mimo tego, na co dzień jest naprawdę kochany – wyznała Mikasa, odganiając od siebie te dziwne myśli. Na to Jean jednak nic nie odpowiedział, dlatego dziewczyna dodała po chwili: – Widziałam, że przydarzyło się coś niedobrego. Dlatego przyjechałeś?

– Taak. Zeke znowu wezwał mnie zupełnie bez żadnego uprzedzenia… – Jean westchnął pod nosem, a potem zarzucił torbę na ramię. – No cóż, nic z tym nie zrobię. Cieszę się, że to już koniec na dziś.

– Szkoda. Już chciałam zaproponować ci herbatę – wyznała Mikasa, unosząc kącik ust. Mężczyzna lekko rozszerzył oczy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, podobały jej się wszystkie reakcje, które wywoływała u tego człowieka. To, w jaki sposób na nią patrzył, to, jak się do niej uśmiechał. Zawsze sądziła, że nikt poza Erenem nie będzie działał na nią w ten sposób.

Jean nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż do pomieszczenia wszedł Zeke.

Na widok rozmawiających z sobą Jeana i Mikasy, lekko zmarszczył brwi.

– Ej, kobieto, Grisha chce się widzieć – mruknął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Potem spojrzał na lekarza znudzonym spojrzeniem. – A ty doktorku możesz już zmykać. Annie cię odwiezie.

Kirschtein spojrzał w stronę Zeke, a w jego oczach pojawiły się uczucia tożsame do tych, które wyrażało spojrzenie Yeagera.

– Świetnie – odparł Jean. Zanim odszedł, spojrzał jeszcze na Mikasę.

– Może kolejnym razem nam się uda – odpowiedział na jej propozycję i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. – Dbaj o siebie dalej. Wyglądasz dużo lepiej.

Kirschtein ruszył w stronę drzwi, wyminął Zeke’a i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy może traktować te słowa jako komplement czy tylko jako lekarskie stwierdzenie.

Zeke w końcu spojrzał na Mikasę.

– Idziesz czy nie? – warknął cicho. Dziewczyna wygładziła materiał swojej sukienki, a potem pewnym siebie krokiem zaczęła iść przed siebie. Minęła Zeke’a i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu. Mężczyzna ruszył za nią, słyszała za sobą jego kroki.

Od jakiegoś czasu miała wrażenie, że Zeke nie znosił jej jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

Będąc już w gabinecie, Mikasa spojrzała na Grishę. Mężczyzna skinął na nią głową i wskazał jej puste miejsce obok siebie. Dziewczyna usiadła zatem na wolnym krześle. Widziała, że Zeke stanął gdzieś z boku, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ramiona.

– Jak już pewnie słyszałaś, synowie Tybura w jakiś sposób połączyli nas z zabójstwem ich ojca. Oczywiście, nie mają nawet cienia dowodu, ale są uparci – mówił cicho Grisha, patrząc w jej oczy. Mikasa utrzymała na sobie to spojrzenie. Nauczyła się już powstrzymywać dreszcz strachu, który zawsze przechodził jej ciało, ilekroć mężczyzna spoglądał na nią. – W ciągu kolejnych dni może zrobić się nieciekawie. Będę musiał spotkać się z kilkoma osobami, wezmę z sobą kilku ludzi i Erena. Jeśli zajmie mi to więcej czasu, ty będziesz podejmować decyzje tutaj na miejscu. Rozumiemy się?

Mikasa zacisnęła dłonie na materiale sukienki i przygryzła wargę. Dlaczego Grisha to robił? Chciał ją sprawdzić? Przestraszyć? Czy może być pewnym, że jej ręce będą równie brudne, co jego, aby nie miała możliwości szukać pomocy u policji? W tym momencie może być przecież uważana za jego wspólniczkę.

Tak czy inaczej, niezależnie od tego, jakie były plany mężczyzny, musiała na to przystać.

Skinęła głową, mając nadzieję, że jej spojrzenie jest równie twarde i intensywne, co nieruchomy wzrok Grishy.

– Tak jest – odpowiedziała pewnym, silnym głosem.

Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że stojący nieopodal Zeke drgnął nerwowo.

Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści. Pająk wytatuowany na jego lewym ramieniu poruszył się przez to, w jaki sposób napięły się mięśnie mężczyzny.

Gdyby jego wzrok mógł zabijać, pewnie padłaby martwa… Ale jednak wciąż żyła. I wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, aby to się nie zmieniło. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Levi**

Cisza w pomieszczeniu wręcz krzyczała mu w uszach.

Levi zaczął bębnić palcami po blacie biurka, aby nie zwariować. Ich zebrania z Keithem Shadisem zwykle składały się z głośnych dyskusji, tym razem było inaczej. Zarówno on, Erwin, Hanji jak i ich przełożony nie kwapili się do podjęcia tematu. Smith właśnie skończył przedstawiać obecną sytuację i to, czego dowiedzieli się od Erena.

Od pogrzebu Mike’a nikt nie miał ochoty na podejmowanie kolejnych działań, jednak musieli to zrobić. Właśnie ze względu na jego śmierć.

Dlatego właśnie Levi odchrząknął i odezwał się.

– Eren zgadza się z nami. Jego zdaniem musimy dopaść Xaviera w pierwszej kolejności. To zabolałoby Grishę najmocniej. Chłopak twierdzi, że bez chemika produkcja nie będzie mogła być kontynuowana. Podobno Grisha nie ma nikogo równie wykwalifikowanego na jego miejsce. Eren chce nam w tym pomóc.

Shadis westchnął. Mężczyzna był łysy, posiadał ciemne sińce pod piwnymi oczami i czoło poorane zmarszczkami. Levi zawsze zastanawiał się, czy on sam również wyłysieje, gdy będzie pracować w policji tak długo. Shadis wydawał się przerażający z wyglądu, miał równie twardy charakter. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego Levi bardzo go szanował.

– Dobrze. Spotkajcie się z nim i spróbujcie aresztować Xaviera. Rozmawialiście z Ral? Na pewno jesteście gotowi?

– Byliśmy gotowi już ostatnim razem – odezwała się Hanji, poprawiając okulary na swoim nosie. – Nie możemy aresztować Xaviera za współpracę z Grishą bo nie mamy żadnych dowodów… Ale Levi i Petra znaleźli coś innego.

– Dobrze. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia człowieka, który jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Mike’a – dodał Shadis.

Erwin spiął się nerwowo na te słowa, zacisnął też pięści na swoich kolanach.

Levi, siedzący obok Smitha, jako jedyny to zauważył. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń i ukradkiem położył ją na zaciśniętej ręce Erwina. Smith zerknął na niższego mężczyznę i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Jego dłoń rozluźniła się.

– Niestety, na niego również nie mamy żadnych dowodów. Eren nie może jeszcze oficjalnie zeznawać przeciwko niemu. Dopiero Xavier może nam dostarczyć informacje. Możemy najwyżej zatrzymać Zeke’a za przejechanie na czerwonym świetle… – odezwał się Levi, po chwili cofając dłoń.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, za co, po prostu to zróbcie. Chociażby po to, żeby przetrzymać tego gnoja przynajmniej te dwa dni w areszcie. Może popełni jakiś błąd i powie za dużo.

– Zrobi się – skwitowała Hanji.

Spotkanie skończyło się, Shadis wyszedł z pomieszczenia jako pierwszy, w jego ślady poszli Levi i jego zespół. Gdy wrócili do swoich biurek, w ich gabinecie czekała na nich Petra Ral. Była to niewysoka dziewczyna o rudych włosach, sięgających jej do ramion, oraz bursztynowych, dużych oczach. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę i krótką, czarną spódniczkę. Na widok przybyłych detektywów uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, choć w jej oczach wyczuwalny był smutek. W momencie, gdy spojrzał na nią Levi, jej policzki lekko się zarumieniły.

Wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, w której trzymała kilka dokumentów.

– Mam to, o co prosiłeś, Levi. Podbiłam je z bieżącą datą.

Ackerman wziął dokumenty do ręki i przyjrzał się im z uwagą. Wolał upewnić się, że wszystko będzie bezbłędne. Po chwili skinął głową.

– Świetnie. Dobra robota – odparł, a potem wrócił do swojego biurka. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z nimi i opuściła pomieszczenie. Nie zagaiła żadnej rozmowy, musiała domyślać się, że agenci nie mają na to ochoty.

Levi odłożył dokumenty na bok. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do pustego miejsca, znajdującego się obok stanowiska Erwina. Gdyby Mike był tu teraz z nimi, na pewno rzuciłby jakąś żartobliwą uwagę na temat Petry i jej zauroczenia Levim, z którego chyba wszyscy w ich zespole zdawali sobie sprawę. Potem nabijałby się ze szkiców Erwina, które mężczyzna wykonał w związku z planowaną przez nich operacją, a na koniec namówiłby Hanji na zamówienie do biura wielkiej pizzy.

Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć.

Musiał skupić się na bieżących kwestiach. Tylko w taki sposób mógł sprawić, że śmierć Mike’a nie poszłaby na marne.

Musieli aresztować Xaviera i Zeke’a za wszelką cenę.

– Gdybym tego dnia nie zaspała, może wciąż by żył – odezwała się nagle Hanji. Zarówno Levi jak i Erwin wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy. Kobieta siedziała sztywno na krześle, wpatrzona w puste miejsce, na którym zwykle siedział Zacharius.

Ackerman i Smith wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Chyba żartujesz… Nie możesz tak myśleć – wyznał Erwin, wracając spojrzeniem do przyjaciółki. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na ręce Zoe.

– Nie wiesz, co by się zdarzyło – mruknął Levi, podnosząc się i podchodząc do Hanji. Oparł się o krawędź jej biurka i spojrzał na nią z bliska. – Być może mielibyśmy teraz dwa puste miejsca zamiast jednego. Przestań się obwiniać, okularnico.

W oczach Hanji pojawiły się łzy. Skinęła głową, a potem sięgnęła po dokumenty, które przyniosła Petra.

– Okej. Dorwijmy tych gnojków.

**Ymir**

Dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał głośno, gdy otworzyła drzwi.

Ymir weszła do kawiarni i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Co prawda, nie była głodna, nie przepadała za kawą, a już na pewno nie znosiła publicznych miejsc pełnych ludzi… Jednak z jakiegoś powodu miała ochotę na odwiedzenie tego miejsca. Poza tym, był już wieczór, dzięki czemu ludzi było trochę mniej.

Gdy ujrzała drobną blondynkę, ubraną w firmowy fartuszek, krzątającą się wokół klientów, przyszło jej do głowy, co mogło być tym „powodem”.

Ymir ruszyła przed siebie i usiadła przy wolnym stoliku. Wzięła do ręki jednostronicowe, laminowane menu i przejrzała je bez większego zainteresowania. Po chwili tuż obok niej pojawiła się Historia.

– Ymir! Cześć, jak miło cię widzieć! – zawołała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Fritz uniosła jedną brew.

– Siema, co tam słychać? – rzuciła obojętnym tonem, jednak nagle rozszerzyła oczy. Historia bez uprzedzenia otoczyła wyższą od siebie dziewczynę ramionami i uściskała ją radośnie. Ymir poczuła ten sam zapach perfum, który jeszcze do niedawna wciąż był wyczuwalny w jej samochodzie.

– Dziękuję ci! Tak bardzo ci dziękuję! – Historia zacisnęła powieki, ściskając Ymir z całej siły. Po chwili odsunęła się i spojrzała na przybyłą z błyskiem w oczach – To dzięki tobie dostałam tę pracę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna.

Ymir z całych sił próbowała wyglądać obojętnie, poczuła jednak, jak jej policzki zaczynają płonąć. Zaklęła w myślach, a potem szybko sięgnęła po menu.

– To zajebiście… Jestem głodna, co możesz polecić?

– Och, to zależy, na co masz ochotę. – Historia sięgnęła po notesik, który był wciśnięty w kieszonkę brązowego fartuszka, który miała na sobie. Pod fartuchem blondynka była ubrana w białą bluzkę, zapinaną na guziki a także w czarną spódnicę, sięgającą do połowy jej ud. – Mamy pyszne pancakesy, podawane z owocami albo syropem klonowym i masełkiem. Oprócz tego mamy koktajle i deserki z musem owocowym i puddingiem chia…

– Dobra, daj te pancakesy – zadecydowała Ymir, a potem odłożyła menu na bok. – Ile będę czekać?

– Dosłownie moment! Już się robi! – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a potem sprężystym krokiem odeszła w kierunku okienka do składania zamówień.

Ymir popatrzyła za dziewczyną. Nie rozumiała swojej reakcji na sytuację sprzed chwili… Wtedy, gdy dziewczyna ją przytuliła. Do teraz czuła przyśpieszone bicie swojego serca. To na pewno musiało być ze zdenerwowania, w końcu nikomu nie pozwala na przekraczanie własnej przestrzeni osobistej. Tak, to na pewno było zdenerwowanie.

Kobieta wyciągnęła telefon i sprawdziła ostatnie wiadomości. W międzyczasie Historia przyniosła jej zamówienie, posiłek wyglądał na tyle apetycznie, że Ymir naprawdę zrobiła się głodna. Blondynka podała jej również herbatę z pomarańczą, miodem i goździkami.

Gdy Ymir skończyła jeść, Historia miała akurat chwilę przerwy, dlatego przysiadła się do brunetki.

– Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? – zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Ymir z drugiego końca stołu.

– Taa, jak zawsze. Żyć nie umierać.

– Wyglądasz na trochę przemęczoną.

– To już ten wiek. Nie uciekniesz przed tym. – Ymir puściła blondynce oko.

– Daj spokój, nie jesteś chyba taka stara! Na pewno nie masz jeszcze nawet trzydziestu lat. Dałabym ci… dwadzieścia dwa?

– Dwadzieścia cztery. Ale czuję, jakbym miała więcej.

– Nie wyglądasz na tyle. 

Ymir nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała w okno, podpierając brodę na dłoni. Historia przyglądała się kobiecie.

– Czy wszystko ci smakowało? 

Ymir przeniosła wzrok na blondynkę i skinęła głową. 

– W miarę. Możesz mi przynieść rachunek. 

– Och, przestań, ja płacę! – Historia machnęła ręka. – To dzięki tobie mam te robotę. 

– Skoro tak... – Ymir oparła się wygodnie o krzesło i uniosła zadziornie kącik ust. – Może powinnam częściej tu wpadać, skoro mam żarcie za darmo. 

– Ktoś nas wreszcie obsłuży, do cholery? – zagrzmiał nagle głos, dochodzący ze stolika, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Należał do jasnowłosego mężczyzny w średnim wieku, ubranego w skórzaną kurtkę.

– Och, zaraz wrócę – Historia rzuciła w stronę Ymir, a potem szybko podniosła się i podeszła do zdenerwowanego klienta. Siedział on przy stoliku z trzema kolegami. Wszyscy mieli tatuaże, skórzane kurtki lub kamizelki, a jeden z nich wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, aby po chwili zapalić jednego. Ymir delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jak mężczyźni przyglądają się Historii z zainteresowaniem.

Nie podobało jej się to.

– A więc, czy już panowie wiedzą, na co mają ochotę? Kawę, herbatę? Czy może coś doradzić? – zapytała dziewczyna, wyciągając notesik i otwierając go na czystej stronie. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mężczyźnie, który zapalił papierosa. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale tutaj nie można palić.

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, dobrze wiem, na co miałbym ochotę… – mruknął ten z papierosem, patrząc na kelnerkę i wydmuchując dym w jej stronę. Spowodował tym głośny wybuch śmiechu przy stoliku. Ymir widziała konsternację, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy blondynki. Odezwała się dopiero po chwili.

– J-jeśli nie są panowie gotowi na złożenie zamówienia, mogę poczekać… Bardzo jednak proszę o zgaszenie papierosa, inaczej będę musiała prosić panów o opuszczenie naszej kawiarni – powiedziała Historia, po czym schowała notes do kieszeni fartucha. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieramy – powiedział łysy mężczyzna, który siedział obok „palacza”. Miał tatuaże na szyi i na twarzy. Ymir stawiałaby na to, że musiały powstać w więzieniu.

– Dokładnie, wyluzuj mała. Może się do nas przysiądziesz? – spytał jasnowłosy człowiek, który siedział najbliżej Historii i który na samym początku przywołał ją do stolika. Nagle wyciągnął rękę i złapał Historię za pośladek. Dziewczyna pisnęła i odepchnęła jego dłoń, a jej twarz zbladła z przerażenia.

Mężczyźni znowu roześmiali się głośno.

– Wybacz mu, malutka, dopiero co wypuścili go z aresztu!

– No co? Ciężko się powstrzymać gdy widzi się taką… A ty tu czego?

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie dokończył. Obok stolika pojawiła się właśnie Ymir, trzymając w dłoni srebrną tacę, którą zgarnęła z jednego stolika. Zamachnęła się i przyrżnęła nią z całej siły w twarz mężczyzny. Człowiek jęknął cicho z bólu, tracąc równowagę i wywracając się do tyłu razem z krzesłem.

Historia rozszerzyła oczy, patrząc jak Ymir wymierza podobne ciosy pozostałej trójce mężczyzn. Próbowali jej oddać, ale była szybsza i zdecydowanie lepiej przygotowana do walki wręcz. „Palacz” wyciągnął z kieszeni składany nóż, ale nie zdążył go użyć, Ymir wytrąciła mu go z ręki. Potem użyła jego twarzy niczym worka treningowego, okładając ciosami, by na końcu złapać go za kołnierz.

– Trzeba było zgasić tego cholernego papierosa. Patrz, tak to się robi – mruknęła, sięgając po peta, który wciąż leżał na stoliku, dogorywając powoli. Dziewczyna podniosła go i przyłożyła do twarzy mężczyzny, który jęknął cicho z bólu. Potem odsunęła się. – No, teraz lepiej. Kojarzycie grupę „Tytanów”? Jeśli jeszcze raz się tu pojawicie, poproszę moich kolegów o to, aby złożyli wam wizytę.

Mężczyźni szybko pozbierali się do wyjścia. Każdy z nich wyglądał na ciężko poturbowanego. Cała kawiarnia opustoszała, klienci, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu siedzieli na swoich miejscach, szybko ewakuowali się z lokalu, gdy rozpoczęła się walka.

Historia wpatrywała się w Ymir w prawdziwym szoku, podobnie jak dwie kelnerki, które znajdowały się za barem.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta odgarnęła włosy z czoła, a potem zerknęła na swoje dłonie, które zdarły się na knykciach.

Piętnaście minut później Historia pochyliła się nad Ymir, obmywając środkiem dezynfekującym rany na jej knykciach.

– Nie musiałaś tego robić.

Ymir podniosła wzrok na Historię. Dziewczyna siedziała naprzeciwko niej. Znajdowały się na zapleczu kawiarni. Blondynka oznajmiła koleżankom, że tego wieczoru ona zamknie lokal, dlatego pozostałe kelnerki poszły już do domu. Potem Historia zaprowadziła Ymir do tego pomieszczenia, aby skorzystały z apteczki.

– Poradziłabym sobie sama – dodała Historia, odkładając gaziki na bok.

– Taa, już to widzę. – Ymir westchnęła. – Pogroziłabyś im paluszkiem i na pewno uciekliby w popłochu?

– Całe życie sobie jakoś radzę! Nie potrzebuję ratunku.

– Cóż, masz pecha, bo nigdy nie odpuszczę okazji do spuszczenia komuś dobrego wpierdolu, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś tak bardzo się o to prosi – wyznała Ymir, przewracając oczami. – Dobra, wystarczy.

Zabrała dłonie w momencie, gdy Historia chciała nakleić plaster na rany.

– Ale…

– Samo się zagoi.

Historia spakowała więc wszystkie sprzęty z powrotem do apteczki. Wyglądała przy tym na niezwykle smutną i przejętą. Ymir widząc to przygryzła wargę.

– Co robisz po pracy? – spytała, niby od niechcenia.

– Nic. Zamknę kawiarnię i idę do domu – odparła dziewczyna. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na wyższą od siebie kobietę. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Może masz ochotę wybrać się na przejażdżkę?

*

Historia przebrała się w swoje codzienne ubrania, zamknęła lokal na klucz, a potem wsiadła z Ymir do jej samochodu. Noc była ciepła, na niebie widocznych było kilka gwiazd, jednak światła miasta rozpraszały większość z nich. Historia nie mówiła zbyt wiele, rozkoszowała się jazdą, podobnie jak Ymir.

– Nie sądziłam, że znowu znajdę się w tym samochodzie – powiedziała w którymś momencie, uśmiechając się do siedzącej tuż obok kobiety. Ymir uniosła kącik ust.

Zatrzymała auto mniej więcej po półgodzinnej jeździe. Znajdywały się na wzniesieniu, otaczały je drzewa i leśny mech. Ymir poprowadziła Historię ścieżką, która prowadziła do niewielkiej polanki. Miejsce to okazało się doskonałym punktem widokowym, tuż przed nim rozpościerało się miasto Trost, mieniące się tysiącami światek. Nisko nad miastem zawisł księżyc, otoczony korowodem gwiazd, z tego miejsca były one doskonale widoczne. Historia przysiadła na trawie, spoglądając na ten widok z szerokimi oczami. Ymir położyła się obok. Skubnęła jedno źdźbło i wsadziła je między wargi, zakładając ramiona za głowę i wpatrując się w ciemne niebo.

– Przepiękne – wyrwało się z ust Historii. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od widoku miasta.

Ymir zerknęła na siedzącą tuż obok dziewczynę. Blond kosmyki opadały jej na plecy, a błękitne oczy były wciąż rozszerzone z zachwytu.

– Taa – mruknęła, spoglądając na towarzyszkę jeszcze przez chwilę.

Historia położyła się po chwili obok Ymir i odwzajemniła jej spojrzenie.

– Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałaś. Choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

– Pomyślałam, że może ci się spodobać. Poza tym, lubię twoje towarzystwo.

– W ogóle mnie nie znasz… – odpowiedziała Historia, delikatnie mrużąc powieki.

– A ty nie znasz mnie. A jednak przyjechałaś tu ze mną, chociaż widziałaś na własne oczy, jak spuszczam łomot czterem gościom. Sądziłam, że raczej się mnie przestraszysz.

– Wiem, czemu to zrobiłaś – odparła dziewczyna.

Leżały na plecach, obok siebie, z rękami wzdłuż swoich ciał. Historia lekko przesunęła dłoń w stronę Ymir, dotykając jej ręki. – Muszę przyznać, że to było całkiem imponujące. No i rozumiem już, co miałaś na myśli wtedy, w noc, kiedy się poznałyśmy… Gdy mówiłaś o tym, że kobiety też mogą być niebezpieczne. Też chciałabym umieć dbać o siebie w ten sposób. Może mnie nauczysz?

Ymir parsknęła śmiechem.

– O kurwa, nie nadaję się na nauczycielkę. Znajdź kogoś innego. Albo po prostu unikaj podejrzanych typów.

– Mam wrażenie, że ich przyciągam – odparła Historia, wzdychając cicho.

– Cóż, patrząc na to, obok kogo właśnie leżysz, to może być prawda. – Ymir zarechotała cicho. Historia zmarszczyła czoło, jednak jednocześnie uśmiechnęła się.

– Ty nie jesteś taka – stwierdziła blondynka, po czym przysunęła się bliżej brązowowłosej kobiety. Położyła głowę przy jej ramieniu, a potem przymknęła oczy.

Ymir wpatrywała się w nocne niebo, czując blisko siebie przyjemny zapach perfum, a także dziwne wrażenie lekkości w klatce piersiowej. Cokolwiek to było, chciała, aby trwało jak najdłużej.

**Mikasa**

Eren przygładził materiał swojej czarnej koszuli, a potem spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

– Jak wyglądam? – spytał, aby po chwili odgarnąć swoje brązowe kosmyki do tyłu. Mikasa spojrzała na niego i musiała z żalem stwierdzić, że chłopak wciąż wydawał jej się tak samo przystojny… Choć powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do faktu, że pozostanie tylko jej przyjacielem.

Wciąż czuła lekki wstyd na myśl o tym, że naprawdę go pocałowała. Jednak Eren podszedł do tego na luzie. Poza tym, wydawał się naprawdę o nią dbać i robił wszystko, aby czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Nawet jeśli nie czuł do niej nic więcej, poza przyjaźnią lub braterską miłością, wiedziała, że jest dla niego najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Byłaby niewdzięczna, gdyby odwróciła się od niego jedynie ze względu na nieodwzajemnione uczucie. Musiała być mądrzejsza.

– Naprawdę dobrze. Z kimkolwiek się spotykacie, jestem pewna, że wszystko pójdzie okej.

– Dzięki. Oby tak było. Muszę lecieć, Grisha na mnie czeka… Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – spytał Eren, podchodząc do przyjaciółki bliżej i patrząc na nią z troską.

– Jasne. Leć, aby twój ojciec nie był zły.

– Chciałem jeszcze ci to dać.

Eren podszedł do szuflady szerokiej komody i wyciągnął z niej małe zawiniątko. Podał je Mikasie. Dziewczyna poczuła ciężar przedmiotu i rozszerzyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co to jest.

– Eren…

– Wiem – powiedział szybko chłopak, wciskając Mikasie zawiniątko w dłoń i nakrywając jej rękę swoją. – Jest zabezpieczony. Pamiętasz, jak się go używa, prawda?

– Mieliśmy zbyt wiele lekcji na strzelnicy, abym mogła zapomnieć… Ale nie rozumiem, po co…

– Na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, użyj tego.

Dziewczyna w końcu skinęła głową. Eren ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Mikasa wpatrywała się w jego szerokie plecy, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak bardzo wydoroślał przez tych parę miesięcy. Widziała w jego oczach zupełnie nowe emocje, które kiedyś były mu obce. Czuła, że Eren nie mówi jej o wszystkim i że w jego życiu dzieje się coś więcej. Wiedziała, że nie mówi jej prawdy, bo chce ją chronić.

Mikasa wróciła do swojej sypialni, gdzie schowała podarunek od Erena pod materac swojego łóżka. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś dowiedział się, że posiada broń. Nie chciała też trzymać jej ciągle przy sobie.

Spędziła czas w ogrodzie, spacerując alejkami pełnymi kwiatów, nakarmiła również rybki w stawie. Na koniec usiadła na werandzie z jakąś książką, gdy nagle jej spokój został zakłócony przez Pieck. Kobieta zjawiła się nagle, a jej twarz była dziwnie blada.

– Co się stało? – spytała Mikasa, odkładając książkę na bok.

– Mamy nieproszonych gości. Jeśli dobre zrozumiałam, synowie Tybura są przed bramą. Chcą rozmawiać z Grishą. Poinformowaliśmy ich, że obecnie nie ma go na miejscu, ale twierdzą, że nie odejdą. Jeśli ich nie wpuścimy, grożą, że wyważą bramę i urządzą strzelaninę. Zeke chce od razu ich ostrzelać, ale mamy obecnie około dziesięciu ludzi, reszta pojechała z Grishą, albo są teraz w laboratorium z Xavierem… Co robimy?

Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy. Jej pierwszym odruchem była ucieczka. Zapragnęła wbiec po schodach do swojej sypialni, zatrzasnąć drzwi na zamek i schować się pod kocem, owinięta w czerwony szalik. Wiedziała jednak, że w taki sposób nie pozbędzie się niebezpieczeństwa. Robiła tak od miesięcy, ignorowała to, co się działo wokół, a jednak dalej była w tym miejscu.

Dlatego stwierdziła, że tym razem nie będzie się chować.

Podniosła się z ławki i wbiła w Pieck nieruchome spojrzenie.

– Wpuść ich. Spotkam się z nimi, porozmawiamy. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, ugościmy ich jak na rodzinę Yaegerów przystało.

Pieck lekko uniosła brwi, najwyraźniej zdziwiona takim obrotem spraw. Potem uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Wedle rozkazu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mikasa**

Mikasa przygładziła materiał sukienki. Miała dziś na sobie zwiewną, dwuczęściową tunikę w niebieskim kolorze, lekko pomarszczoną w pasie. Rękawy były długie i trochę bufiaste w samych ramionach, tunika posiadała też spory dekolt. 

Nie miała czasu, żeby się przebrać, więc musiała przywitać synów Tybura w tym stroju. 

Gdy niezapowiedziani goście wkroczyli do przestronnego salonu, ciało dziewczyny spięło się z nerwów. Mężczyzn było kilkunastu, wszyscy trzymali broń. Odmówili jej oddania. Trójka, która szła na samym przedzie wydawała się przewodzić. Byli oni ubrani w koszule i eleganckie spodnie, wszyscy mieli też modne fryzury. Pozostali mężczyźni wyglądali zwyczajniej, ubrani w czarne kurtki i t–shirty, Mikasa domyślała się, że musieli być zwykłymi ochroniarzami. 

Jeden z przybyłych wystąpił naprzód. Musiał to być najstarszy syn Tybura. Miał krótkie blond włosy, opadające na wysokie czoło, przystojną twarz z kozią bródką i jasne spojrzenie, które zwiastowało wrogie zamiary. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. 

– Kto tu dowodzi? – zapytał pyszałkowatym tonem. 

Mikasa drgnęła. Pieck stała po jej lewej stronie, z kolei Zeke opierał się o ścianę po prawej. Reszta ich ludzi znajdowała się w oddaleniu, w tym również bracia Gaillard, ściskający broń, gotowi do ewentualnego ataku. Kruger, Annie, Ymir i reszta pojechała z Grishą i Erenem. Mikasa widziała, że Zeke poruszył się, najwidoczniej chcąc się odezwać, jednak była od niego szybsza.

– Ja – odparła pewnym siebie głosem i zrobiła krok do przodu. – Przekazano mi, że chcecie porozmawiać. Rozmawiajmy więc. Niech zbrodnie tych, którzy nas wychowali, nie zadecydują o naszych własnych relacjach. 

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew. Wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego, co też musiało sprawić, że zamilkł na chwilę. 

– Czy to jakiś żart? Mam rozmawiać z jakąś dziwką Grishy? 

– Hej, na twoim miejscu uważałabym na słowa... – mruknęła Pieck, sięgając do broni, która tkwiła przy jej pasie. Towarzysze Tybura podnieśli pistolety. 

Mikasa uniosła dłoń. 

– Proszę, spróbujmy się dogadać. Jestem wychowanką Grishy, zastępuję go pod jego nieobecność. 

Widziała jak Zeke spogląda na nią ze złością. Syn Tybura westchnął. 

– No dobra. Skoro jesteś taka skora do rozmów, to pogadajmy. Ale chcę rozmawiać z tobą na osobności. Chyba, że się boisz. 

Mikasa wskazała na drzwi gabinetu. 

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Zapraszam tutaj. 

Pieck posłała jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Mikasa uśmiechnęła się lekko do dziewczyny, a potem weszła do gabinetu. Zeke odprowadził ją tylko niechętnym spojrzeniem. 

Syn Tybura wszedł do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mikasa usiadła przy podłużnym stole, mężczyzna zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. 

– Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała, wskazując na barek, stojący pod ścianą.

– Chętnie bym się z tobą napił, ale niestety tak się składa, że dopiero co pochowałem ojca – odparł mężczyzna, zakładając nogę na nogę. – W takiej sytuacji traci się chęć na imprezowanie. Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć. 

– To prawda. Moi rodzice zginęli gdy miałam osiem lat. To za wczesny wiek na imprezowanie, więc nie mogę się odnieść. 

Mężczyzna lekko uniósł brwi. Potem przyjrzał jej się trochę uważnie. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili. 

– Wiesz, jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to jest mi trochę szkoda, że będę musiał cię zabić. Fajna z ciebie babka. 

– To najdziwniejszy komplement, jaki otrzymałam w życiu. Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie... Jakkolwiek ci na imię. 

– Klaus. Klaus Tybur. 

– Ja mam na imię Mikasa. Miło mi cię poznać… – dziewczyna wbiła w rozmówcę nieruchome spojrzenie. – Klaus, nikt nie musi dzisiaj ginąć. 

– Sądzisz, że mógłbym puścić zabicie mojego ojca płazem? Nie ma mowy. Grisha odebrał mi coś cennego, dlatego ja odbiorę coś, co należy do niego. 

Mężczyzna poderwał się nagle i prześlizgnął ponad stołem, chwytając Mikasę w mocnym, brutalnym uścisku. Wykręcił jej ramię do tyłu i przycisnął ciało dziewczyny do blatu. 

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział, wyjmując broń z kabury i przykładając ją do czoła Mikasy. 

Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy. To było dziwne, bo w ogóle nie czuła przerażenia. Doskonale wiedziała, co powinna zrobić… I co się stanie, jeśli jej się nie uda. 

Wyswobodziła jedną rękę, po czym pchnęła ją do tyłu, trafiając swoim łokciem prosto w grdykę Tybura. Sporo ryzykowała, ale nie miała wyjścia. Mężczyzna sapnął z zaskoczenia, jednak nacisnął spust. Mikasa poczuła, jak coś ukłuło ją w policzek. Klaus puścił ją na sekundę, jednak to wystarczyło. Nie spodziewał się żadnego ataku z jej strony i to go zgubiło.

Obróciła się na pięcie, aby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Najpierw wykręciła jego nadgarstek, sprawiając że wypuścił broń z ręki. Następnie kopnęła go między nogi z całej siły, a gdy zgiął się wpół z bólu, kopnęła go w twarz. Potem sięgnęła po leżącą na podłodze broń i ugodziła nią w skroń mężczyzny.

Tybur jęknął z bólu i upadł na kolana. Mikasa wymierzyła do niego z pistoletu. 

– Nie ruszaj się – mruknęła, wpatrując się w oczy klęczącego. 

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że za drzwiami gabinetu słyszy strzały i odgłosy walki. Czyżby wystrzał z broni Tybura zaalarmował jego ludzi? 

Dziewczyna pociągnęła mężczyznę w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Prowadziła Klausa przed sobą i wciąż trzymała broń wycelowaną w jego plecy. Otworzyła drzwi i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Dostrzegła swoich ludzi, ukrytych za ścianą oddzielającą hol od salonu, a także za drewnianym blatem stołu, który był właśnie wywrócony na bok. Strzelali oni do ludzi Klausa, którzy znajdowali się po drugiej stronie obszernego pomieszczenia. Było ich mniej niż wcześniej, najwyraźniej część musiała uciec, jak tylko rozpoczęła się strzelanina. 

– Opuśćcie broń! – zawołała Mikasa, popychając Klausa do przodu i mierząc do niego z pistoletu w taki sposób, aby wszyscy widzieli, że trzyma go na muszce. Ludzie Tybura zawahali się.

– Róbcie, co mówi! – krzyknął Tybur, wypluwając krwawą ślinę. Mężczyźni, którzy przybyli do posiadłości Yaegerów z Klausem, nie mieli wyjścia. Po kolei odłożyli swoje pistolety na podłogę, po czym każdy z nich wzniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

– Zwiążcie ich – poleciła Mikasa grupie „Tytanów”. Ludzie Grishy skinęli głowami, Porco i Marcel od razu wzięli się do roboty. Pieck wpatrywała się w Mikasę, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Mikasa dostrzegła, że kobieta krwawiła z ramienia, musiała zostać postrzelona. Bracia Gaillard też zostali ranni, ale ich rany były niewielkie.

Zeke rzucił Mikasie wściekłe spojrzenie. Miał rozciętą wargę, musiał bić się z kimś wręcz. Yaeger podszedł do dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią z bliska.

– Za kogo ty się, kurwa, masz? Po jakiego chuja chciałaś z nim rozmawiać? Od początku było wiadome, jak to się skończy, ty cholerna idiotko!

– Musiałam dać mu szansę – powiedziała Mikasa, odwzajemniając spojrzenie wyższego mężczyzny, który tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi.

Gdy ich wszyscy wrogowie mieli już przewiązane dłonie, Porco i Marcel podeszli z powrotem do Mikasy.

– Co teraz? – zapytała Pieck, trzymając się za krwawiące ramię.

– Zaprowadźcie ich gdzieś, niech czekają na Grishę. On zadecyduje, co dalej – odparła Mikasa po chwili. – Dajcie im coś na opatrzenie ran…

Zeke roześmiał się głośno.

– Jak możesz być tak bardzo głupia? – spytał, kręcąc głową. Potem spojrzał na braci Gaillard i Pieck. – Wyprowadźcie ich tylnymi drzwiami i ustawcie w rządku. Rozprawimy się z nimi po kolei. Do niczego nam się nie przydadzą.

Porco, Marcel i Pieck wymienili spojrzenia.

– Zeke… Z tego, co mówił Grisha, to Mikasa podejmuje decyzje pod jego nieobecność – powiedział ostrożnie Porco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Yaeger spojrzał na niższego kolegę, groźnie mrużąc powieki.

– Co ty powiedziałeś…?

– Rany, Zeke, wyluzuj. Niedługo wróci twój ojciec i on się zajmie tym bałaganem – mruknęła Pieck, mocniej zaciskając palce na krwawiącym ramieniu. Jej twarz robiła się coraz bardziej blada. – Teraz robimy tak, jak mówi Mikasa…

– Dlatego byłoby miło, gdybyś nam tego nie utrudniał – mruknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając w oczy Zeke’a bez cienia strachu. – Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, możesz potem naskarżyć na mnie Grishy. Wiesz, tak jak to robiłeś odkąd byliśmy mali…

Zeke zgrzytnął zębami, a potem rzucił się w stronę Mikasy.

– Ty suko!

Marcel był szybszy, złapał Zeke’a za ramiona i przycisnął go do ściany.

– Zeke, opanuj się!

– Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!

Zeke oswobodził się i odsunął od Gaillarda. Rzucił Mikasie ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę schodów, przeklinając pod nosem.

Pieck, Porco i Marcel zwrócili swoje spojrzenia na Mikasę. Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę. Potem spojrzała na starszego z braci Gaillard.

– Dziękuję… – powiedziała cicho, po czym spojrzała na brunetkę. – Pieck, powinnaś usiąść, jesteś strasznie blada. Marcel, znajdź coś, czym moglibyśmy przewiązać jej ranę.

Chłopak skinął głową, wziął ciemnowłosą dziewczynę pod ramię i poprowadził ją stronę foteli. Mikasa spojrzała na młodszego Gaillarda.

– Porco, ciebie poproszę o to, abyś skontaktował się z doktorem Kirschtainem. Poproś go, aby do nas przyjechał i opatrzył rannych.

– Robi się – odparł chłopak i chciał już odejść, jednak Mikasa złapała go za ramię.

– Poczekaj! Nie chcę, żebyś ściągał go siłą. Najpierw zapytaj go, czy będzie miał czas. Możesz też… – Oczy Mikasy zmrużyły się delikatnie. – Możesz też powiedzieć mu, że osobiście proszę go o to, aby przyjechał.

Porco skinął głową, a potem odmaszerował. Mikasa popatrzyła za nim i dopiero wtedy rzeczywistość uderzyła w nią z całą siłą. Wszystkie wydarzenia sprzed chwili zlały się w jeden, nieprzerwany i nierealny ciąg, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że działy się naprawdę. Miała dziewiętnaście lat, ale czuła się tak, jakby te kilka chwil postarzały ją o dekadę. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, które wciąż drżały.

*

Godzinę później usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła głowę znad skrzyżowanych ramion, które ułożyła na blacie stołu. Znajdowała się w pustym gabinecie, musiała przysnąć.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Jean.

– Mikasa…? – spytał, rozszerzając oczy na jej widok. – Wszystko w porządku?

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem. W dłoni trzymał torbę ze sprzętem medycznym. Położył ją na stole, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Jesteś ranna – stwierdził, wskazując na rozcięcie na jej policzku. Był to ślad po kuli z broni Tybura, która cudem przeleciała obok jej twarzy.

Jean otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej potrzebne przedmioty. Oczyścił ranę, a potem nałożył opatrunek. Dziewczyna cały czas milczała, jej spojrzenie było trochę nieobecne.

– Całe szczęście, że rana nie jest głębsza. To tylko zadrapanie – wyznał cicho mężczyzna. Potem odsunął się, aby schować wszystko z powrotem do torby.

– Czy opatrzyłeś też innych? – spytała w końcu Mikasa. Podniosła się i stanęła obok mężczyzny.

– Tak, wszystkich, oprócz ciebie… Gdybym wiedział, że tu jesteś, przyszedłbym najpierw – odparł Jean, odwracając się przodem do niej i patrząc jej w oczy. – Co się stało? Kim są ci związani ludzie?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Dużo by opowiadać… Grisha wyjechał i zostawił mnie z tym bałaganem na głowie.

Jean nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia. Jego twarz wyrażała szczerą troskę.

– To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie – szepnął, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie ujmując jej dłoń.

Mikasa odwzajemniła gest, delikatnie ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. Była ciepła i kojarzyła jej się ze spokojem i bezpieczeństwem. Czymś, co było jej zupełnie obce w ostatnim dniach.

Po chwili również spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Podobam ci się, prawda? – spytała nagle.

Mężczyzna bardzo powoli rozszerzył powieki. Wyglądał, jakby spodziewał się naprawdę wszystkiego, tylko nie tego pytania.

– Co? – Jean wpatrywał się w Mikasę w kompletnym zaskoczeniu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Hm, ja… Po prostu… Nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś taki jak ty jest uwięziony w tym miejscu. Ale… Cóż, tak, jeśli mam być szczery uważam, że jesteś naprawdę piękna. I gdybym mógł, chciałbym cię lepiej poznać.

– Jesteś żonaty? – Mikasa zadała kolejne pytanie, robiąc krok w jego stronę i zmniejszając dystans dzielący ich twarze.

– Co takiego? Oczywiście, że nie! Dopiero skończyłem studia, niby kiedy miałem szukać żony…

– Świetnie.

Mikasa nagle podeszła do drzwi. Nie otworzyła ich jednak, wręcz przeciwnie, przekręciła tkwiący w nich klucz, zamykając je na zamek. Potem odwróciła się i wróciła w to samo miejsce, stając tuż przed Jeanem i wracając spojrzeniem do jego zdziwionych oczu.

– Chciałabym się z tobą kochać, teraz, tutaj – wyznała Mikasa, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny. Złapała go za dłonie i położyła je na swojej talii. – Jeśli oczywiście ty też tego chcesz.

Mężczyzna otworzył usta w niemym zdumieniu. Wyglądał, jakby każde zdanie wypowiadane przez Mikasę dziwiło go jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednie.

– Co? O czym ty mówisz? My… Nie powinniśmy…

– Proszę… – szepnęła dziewczyna, potem nachyliła się i pocałowała wyższego od siebie mężczyznę. Jean wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu jednak jego ciało rozluźniło się. Mikasa poczuła silne ramiona, obejmujące ją mocno a także ciepłe wargi, odwzajemniające jej pocałunek. Mężczyzna całował ją czule, sprawiając, że z każdą chwilą czuła coraz szybsze bicie swojego serca.

Po chwili Jean objął ją jeszcze mocniej i podniósł, aby posadzić na stole. Mikasa oplotła go nogami, nie przerywając pocałunku. Słyszała przyśpieszony oddech mężczyzny, czuła zapach jego dezodorantu i płynu po goleniu, mieszanka ta sprawiała, że prawie zakręciło jej się w głowie. W końcu oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

– Jesteś pewna? – chciał wiedzieć Jean. Wplótł dłonie w ciemne kosmyki Mikasy. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. – To zupełne szaleństwo…

– Jak niczego innego.

Mężczyzna pocałował ją znowu, by po chwili przenieść usta na jej szyję. Mikasa westchnęła cicho i objęła Jeana za szyję. Potem zjechała dłońmi niżej, sięgając do spodni mężczyzny. Tak jak się spodziewała, był już mocno podniecony, wyczuła przez materiał twardą wypukłość. Tym razem to Jean westchnął cicho z przyjemności. Mikasa rozszerzyła lekko oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to ona jest powodem tego dźwięku, tej rozkoszy, malującej się na twarzy mężczyzny. Dotknęła go znowu, mocniej zaciskając palce na wypukłości.

– Cholera… – westchnął Jean po chwili, spoglądając jej w oczy. Oddychał coraz szybciej. Mikasa, nie odrywając spojrzenia od mężczyzny, rozpięła jego spodnie, po czym zsunęła je, razem z bielizną. Dotknęła rozgrzanej skóry, obejmując dłonią pulsującą męskość.

Jean przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, jęcząc cicho w jej usta. Dziewczyna nie przestawała poruszać dłonią, chciała przeciągać to doznanie jak najdłużej, słyszeć te westchnienia jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu jednak mężczyzna złapał ją za dłoń i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Poczekaj – szepnął łagodnie. Potem znów pocałował ją w usta, od razu pogłębiając pocałunek. Ich języki złączyły się w namiętnym tańcu, a oddechy zmieszały ze sobą. Mikasa nagle wciągnęła głośno powietrze, czując dłonie mężczyzny, podwijające do góry jej bluzkę. Otworzyła oczy, aby ujrzeć, jak Jean pochyla się, aby przenieść pocałunki na jej piersi. Objęła go za szyję, czując rumieńce na swoich policzkach. Poczuła lekki wstyd, jednak pragnienie było dużo silniejsze.

Mężczyzna po chwili wsunął dłonie pod jej spódnicę. Spojrzał jej w oczy, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy na pewno może sobie na to pozwolić. Gdy napotkał jej rozmarzone spojrzenie, delikatnie wsunął w nią palec. Mikasa jęknęła cicho, drżąc z rozkoszy. Czuła pocałunki Jeana na swojej szyi i piersiach, czuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. Czuła palce mężczyzny, pieszczące ją między nogami. Po dłuższej chwili Jean wyprostował się, a następnie objął ją czule, głaszcząc po włosach. Mikasa otuliła go ramionami i rozszerzyła nogi.

Gdy w końcu poczuła penis mężczyzny w sobie, jęknęła głośniej. Zacisnęła palce na ramionach Jeana, ból jednak szybko ustąpił miejsca spalającej ją rozkoszy. Ruchy mężczyzny były powolne, delikatne, co chwila też spoglądał na jej twarz, chcąc się upewnić, że sprawia jej przyjemność. Dopiero gdy szepnęła mu do ucha, aby przyśpieszył, zaczął wchodzić w nią trochę szybciej. Wciąż jednak starał się wyrażać czułość każdym swoim gestem. Gładził jej plecy, całował jej policzki, szeptał, że jest cudowna. Wszystko to sprawiło, że dziewczyna w pewnym momencie poczuła coś dziwnego, coś, czego nigdy jeszcze nie doznała w swoim życiu. Gdy orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, miała wrażenie, że umarła i narodziła się ponownie. Mężczyzna doszedł zaraz po niej. Musiał słyszeć jej jęki, musiał czuć, jak bardzo jej ciało drży i to wszystko doprowadziło go do spełnienia.

Gdy doznanie się skończyło, wciąż się obejmowali, oddychając szybko. Mikasa czuła ciało mężczyzny, przyciśnięte do niej. To ona pierwsza poruszyła się i lekko odsunęła. Jean spojrzał na nią. Blond kosmyki lepiły mu się do czoła.

– O rany… – wyrzucił z siebie zachrypniętym głosem. Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził Mikasę po policzku, a potem pocałował ją czule. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, każde z nich doprowadzając się do porządku. Jean zapiął spodnie, Mikasa poprawiła swoje ubrania, a także wygładziła fryzurę. Gdy oboje wyglądali w miarę normalnie, mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i splótł ich dłonie ze sobą, po czym spojrzał na nią.

– Wiesz… Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że nie robię zwykle takich rzeczy. To znaczy, nie uprawiam seksu z kimś, kogo prawie nie znam.

– Spokojnie, rozumiem, ja tak samo. – Mikasa ścisnęła lekko jego dłoń. – Właściwie, to był mój pierwszy raz.

Mężczyzna bardzo powoli rozszerzył oczy. Jego twarz diametralnie zbladła.

– Co takiego…?

Mikasa uśmiechnęła się, a potem przytuliła się do Jeana.

– Nie panikuj. Gdybyś wiedział, pewnie byś się nie zgodził, prawda? – spytała, obejmując go mocno. Czuła szybkie bicie jego serca. – Dziękuję ci. Dziękuję ci za to, że chciałeś być ze mną tak blisko.

– Ja… – Jean znowu zaniemówił. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się ubrać myśli we właściwe słowa. – To, co powiedziałem chwilę temu… Chodziło mi o to, że jesteś wyjątkowa. Odkąd cię zobaczyłem, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie.

Mikasa pogładziła go po policzku i uśmiechnęła się.

– A więc dobrze mi się wydawało.

– Hej, mówię serio. Nie mogę cię tu zostawić. Spróbuję ci pomóc, dobrze? Może jakoś udałoby mi się zabrać cię stąd… Mogłabym ukryć się na tylnym siedzeniu w moim aucie… Może…

Dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do ust mężczyzny.

– Ściany mają uszy. Musimy się pożegnać na dzisiaj.

Jean rozszerzył oczy.

– Ale…

– Nie możesz mi pomóc, przykro mi – wyznała dziewczyna, a w jej szaro-niebieskich oczach nagle pojawił się smutek. To samo uczucie znalazło się w spojrzeniu Jeana. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, a po chwili zacisnął powieki.

– Nie mogę na to pozwolić…

– Nic nie możesz zrobić. Grisha mógłby cię skrzywdzić, gdybyś próbował coś kombinować za jego plecami – powiedziała Mikasa, a potem wyprostowała się. – Powinieneś już iść, ktoś może zacząć coś podejrzewać.

– Jasne… – Jean sięgnął po torbę, choć jego spojrzenie wciąż było zamyślone, jakby nie do końca orientował się, co się wokół niego dzieje. Spojrzał jeszcze na Mikasę. – Czy czujesz się dobrze? Nie skrzywdziłem cię w żaden sposób…?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Podeszła do wyższego mężczyzny i złożyła jeszcze czuły pocałunek na jego wargach, po czym spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Podarowałeś mi cudowne wspomnienie. Dziękuję.

Jean kiwnął głową. Delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku, a potem skierował się w stronę drzwi, ściskając w dłoni torbę ze sprzętem. Otworzył drzwi i rzucił Mikasie ostatnie, czułe spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Dziewczyna patrzyła za nim, walcząc z uczuciem, które ją przepełniało. Tak bardzo chciała pobiec za Jeanem, prosić go o to, aby nie zostawiał jej samej i aby zabrał ją ze sobą, jak najdalej od tego miejsca… Wiedziała jednak, że to niemożliwe. Nie mogła sprowadzić na mężczyznę niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mogła też zostawić Erena i Armina samych.

Mogła jedynie wspominać dzisiejszą bliskość, jaką jej podarował, na wypadek, gdyby jutro miało nie nadejść.

Delikatnie dotknęła opatrunku, który znajdował się na jej policzku. Syknęła cicho, czując ukłucie bólu. To przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości.

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. Czekało ją jeszcze sporo roboty. Miała też do załatwienia jedną bardzo ważną sprawę, która pojawiła się w jej głowie właśnie teraz.

Z jakiegoś powodu wierzyła, że uda jej się to osiągnąć.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reiner**

Powoli palił papierosa, opierając jedną dłoń na kierownicy. Chwilę temu zatrzymał auto na pustym o tej porze parkingu. Zapatrzył się w widok za oknem i pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć. Wieczór zdążył już zapaść. Miał za sobą ciężki dzień w pracy, najchętniej pojechałby prosto do domu… Musiał jednak odbyć jeszcze jedno spotkanie. Wiązało się ono z jego drugą pracą.

Właściwie to powinien wyczekiwać tego spotkania, chodziło w końcu o otrzymanie gotówki, na którą sam zapracował. Traktował je jednak jako przykry obowiązek.

Kiedy zaczął tak to postrzegać? Jeszcze niedawno był pewien, że ta fucha to spełnienie jego wszystkich marzeń.

Właściwie, chyba dokładnie wiedział, kiedy nadeszła zmiana. Było to wtedy, gdy Grisha zaczął przesyłać kwiaty do szpitala jego matki. Wtedy Reiner wiedział, że popełnił błąd.

W końcu drzwi jego auta otworzyły się, na siedzenie pasażera opadła wysoka brunetka. Miała na sobie obcisłą, skórzaną kurtkę, rozpiętą w miejscu dekoltu i ciemne spodnie. Ymir nie siliła się na zbędne uprzejmości, po prostu podała Reinerowi papierową torbę.

– Przesyłka od Grishy – mruknęła obojętnym tonem.

Reiner wziął torbę do ręki, po czym wychylił się delikatnie w stronę Ymir. Otworzył schowek samochodowy i wcisnął tam pakunek.

Ymir uniosła jedną brew.

– Nie przeliczysz, czy się zgadza?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł Reiner, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. Zamknął schowek w powrotem. – Czy coś jeszcze?

– Coś taki rozdrażniony? Masz okres? – Ymir uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Reiner zmrużył oczy, więc chyba stwierdziła, że nie był w nastroju do żartów. Kontynuowała normalnym tonem. – Grisha dorzucił ci coś extra. Twierdzi, że jest bardzo zadowolony z waszej współpracy.

– Świetnie – mruknął Reiner, starając się, aby zabrzmiało to naturalnie. Strzepnął popiół z papierosa za okno. – W takim razie czekam na kolejne zadanie do wykonania.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Ymir znacząco. Oczekiwał, że jak zwykle, kobieta wysiądzie bez słowa i odejdzie do swojego auta. Brunetka jednak siedziała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w Reinera. W końcu poruszyła się i sięgnęła po papierosa, którego mężczyzna wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Braun zdziwił się, widząc, jak Ymir przykłada go między wargi i zaciąga się głęboko.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to wszystko? – spytała po chwili, wydmuchując dym.

– Co „wszystko”? – Reiner zmarszczył czoło. – To, że zabrałaś mi fajkę?

– To, że Grisha wykańcza po kolei twoich znajomych. Najpierw Bertolt… Fakt faktem, że zjebał sprawę i kombinował za plecami Grishy. No, ale nie dostał nawet drugiej szansy. Annie mówiła, że się przyjaźniliście. Teraz z kolei twój kumpel z pracy. Musi być ci ciężko.

– Nie byliśmy kumplami – mruknął Reiner, patrząc na Ymir z rozdrażnieniem. – Mam ci przypomnieć, że jestem skorumpowanym gliną? Sam pomogłem Yaegerowi go dopaść.

– Grisha mówił ci, jakie ma plany? Co zamierzał zrobić z tym całym Zachariusem? – spytała Ymir, po czym znów zaciągnęła się dymem. Przyglądała się Reinerowi z ciekawością.

– Cóż… Twierdził tylko, że chce mu trochę pogrozić. Nie sądziłem, że posunie się tak daleko. Ale tak jak mówiłem, jestem tak samo winny. – Tym razem Reiner przyjrzał się dokładnie twarzy kobiety. – A ty nie masz z tym problemu?

– Ja? – Ymir uniosła brew.

– Bertolt był członkiem grupy Tytanów. Nie przeszkadza ci, że Grisha zabił jednego z was? – spytał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Fritz. – Powtarzał też do znudzenia, że macie nie krzywdzić gliniarzy, a nagle sam zmienił zdanie. Nie boisz się, że to początek jego upadku? I że pociągnie was ze sobą? Media powoli zaczynają rozdmuchiwać sprawę. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim coś na niego znajdą.

Ymir zmarszczyła brwi. Reiner próbował odczytać coś z jej twarzy, co było trudne. Wiedział tylko, że wywołał u kobiety konsternację. Czyżby dał jej do myślenia swoimi spostrzeżeniami? A może potwierdził to, czego się obawiała, ale do czego nie chciała się przyznać?

– Cóż, jeśli tak będzie, to ty idziesz na dno razem z nami – stwierdziła Ymir, oddając Reinerowi papierosa. Mężczyzna wyrzucił go przez okno.

– Tylko że ja zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – mruknął, po czym oparł dłonie na kierownicy.

Ymir wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem uśmiechnęła się uroczo i poklepała go po policzku.

– Niee, nie będzie tak źle. Głowa do góry, Braun. Annie cię pozdrawia – powiedziała, po czym wysiadła z samochodu.

Reiner słyszał jej oddalające się kroki. Westchnął i uruchomił silnik. Miał teraz wielką ochotę na kąpiel, odpoczynek i kufel zimnego piwa. Cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że zapomniałby o swojej obecnej sytuacji.

Wiedział jednak, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobi, i tak będzie myślał o tym wszystkim. To było nieuniknione.

**Eren**

Chłopak przekroczył próg salonu, wchodząc w krąg światła. Skinął głową na detektywów w geście powitania. Był ubrany w brązową kurtkę, ciemne spodnie i szarą koszulkę na długi rękaw.

Erwin, Hanji i Levi spojrzeli w jego stronę. Yaeger poczuł bolesne ukłucie, gdzieś w samym środku, widząc puste miejsce przy stole, przy którym zwykle siedziałby Mike. 

– Miło cię widzieć, Eren – odezwał się Erwin cichym głosem. Jego spojrzenie było łagodne, co uspokoiło chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Erwin nie będzie miał do niego wyrzutów, czy nie zmieni się sposób, w jaki go traktował... Jednak nie dostrzegł w jego oczach ani odrobiny żalu. Był tam jedynie smutek.

Z kolei Hanji podniosła się z miejsca, podeszła do Erena i przytuliła go. Chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, zaskoczony tą nagłą zażyłością.

– Tak mi przykro, że musiałeś przeżyć coś takiego we własne urodziny. Levi nam wszystko opowiedział. – Kobieta podniosła po chwili na niego swoje spojrzenie. – Wiem, że minęło już trochę czasu, ale… sto lat, Eren. Widzę, że wisiorek przypadł ci do gustu. 

– Tak, jest świetny – wyznał chłopak nie mogąc powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. – Dziękuję wam. Was też dobrze widzieć.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

Eren chciał wspomnieć o tym, że jest mu przykro przez to, co się stało, ale żadne słowa nie wydawały się właściwe. Podejrzewał, że detektywi odczytają to wszystko z jego twarzy. Słowa były niepotrzebne.

– Przyjechał z tobą? – spytał nagle Levi, spoglądając na Erena z drugiego końca stołu. Chłopak zerknął na detektywa. Na widok Leviego poczuł dziwne, aczkolwiek przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku, choć wzrok Ackermana nie napawał optymizmem. Brwi mężczyzny zbiegły się w groźną linię, a jego oczy zmrużyły się. – Eren? 

– Tak. – Chłopak odpowiedział w końcu, a potem skinął głową na postać, stojącą za nim, w cieniu. 

Armin podszedł do kręgu światła i uśmiechnął się blado. Uniósł dłoń i pomachał nią. 

– Cześć wszystkim. Nazywam się Armin. Nie musicie się przedstawiać. Jak zapewne się domyślacie, trochę o was wiem. Jakiś czas temu Grisha kazał mi zebrać podstawowe informacje o agentach z wydziały antynarkotykowego w Troście. Tak więc miło mi was poznać oficjalnie... Hanji, Erwin, Levi. – Armin nagle rozejrzał się po salonie. – Wow, Eren, miałeś rację. To naprawdę ładny dom. I jak dużo tu kwiatów... 

– Armin zgodził się nam pomóc – powiedział szybko Eren, chcąc zmienić temat, zanim Armin rozgadałby się za bardzo o tym, co opowiadał mu Eren o tym domu. Lub o człowieku, który w nim mieszkał. – Oczywiście, aby wszystko nam wyszło, będziemy musieli użyć waszego systemu, tak jak rozmawialiśmy.

– Świetnie. Nasz przełożony jest kochany, ale Shadis nigdy nie zgodziłby się na załatwienie sprawy w ten sposób... – wyznała Hanji, wracając z powrotem na krzesło. – Cóż, staruszek nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego. Ważne, aby nam się udało. Xavier musi znaleźć się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie.

– Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? – spytał Erwin, spoglądając na Armina z ciekawością. 

Chłopak skinął głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że tak. Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale to powinna być drobnostka. 

– Świetnie – skwitował Levi, a potem spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. – W takim razie ty, Hanji, wprowadź Armina w tajniki naszego systemu. Przygotowałem wszystko w gabinecie. Jeśli czegoś będzie wam trzeba, dajcie znać. Tymczasem ja i Erwin porozmawiamy z Erenem.

Hanji poprowadziła Arlerta do gabinetu Leviego, gdzie usiedli razem przy biurku z komputerem stacjonarnym. Zarówno okulary Hanji jak i Armina zalśniły w świetle ekranu.

Tymczasem Eren opadł na jedno z krzeseł, opierając ręce o stół, przy którym siedzieli mężczyźni.

– Czy Zeke nie odwołał jutrzejszych planów? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin. Wzniósł filiżankę z herbatą do ust.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie może się doczekać. Ten klub to jego ulubione miejsce. Nie obawia się ani ludzi Tybura, ani policji, czuje się zupełnie bezkarny – odpowiedział Eren, patrząc na Smitha. Potem jego wzrok spoczął na Levim, który spoglądał w bok, również popijając herbatę. – Jesteście pewni, że chcecie to zrobić w takim miejscu? Oprócz naszych ludzi będzie tam więcej nieciekawych typów. Nie wiem, na ile będę mógł wam pomagać, skoro mam towarzyszyć Zeke’owi.

– Według mnie to brzmi jak odpowiednie miejsce – mruknął Levi, odstawiając swoją filiżankę. – Jeśli uda nam się go aresztować, to wystarczy. Po prostu dopilnuj, aby Zeke tam dotarł.

– Tylko co potem? – spytał Eren, czym przyciągnął na siebie spojrzenie Ackermana.

– Przetrzymamy go tyle, ile będziemy w stanie. Nasz przełożony liczy na to, że Zeke się przyzna… Cóż, ja w to wątpię. Pewnie będzie się wygłupiał, aż minie czterdzieści osiem godzin i będziemy musieli go puścić.

– Chyba, że uda nam się coś na niego znaleźć – odezwał się Erwin. Jego oczy, chwilę temu przygaszone, teraz błyszczały ekscytacją. Eren uśmiechnął się, widząc to.

– A co z Xavierem?

– Mamy podpisany nakaz przeszukania jego mieszkania – wyjaśnił Levi, unosząc kącik ust. – Był trochę nieostrożny. To niewiele, ale powinno wystarczyć.

Eren długo rozmawiał jeszcze z detektywami, ustalając szczegóły akcji. Chciał znać każdy jej etap, choć on sam miał niewielkie zadanie do wykonania, musiał jedynie dopilnować, aby Zeke znalazł się na miejscu. Problemem był sposób porozumiewania się z detektywami. Zamierzali go rozwiązać, wykorzystując nowy sprzęt.

W pewnym momencie Eren trochę zmienił temat. Opowiedział Leviemu i Erwinowi o sytuacji, w której została postawiona ostatnio Mikasa. Grisha nie zabierał ją już z sobą na spotkania, ale uczynił z niej swoją zastępczynię na miejscu. Pokrótce wprowadził detektywów w sprawę rodziny Tybur.

– Co się z nimi stało? – spytał Erwin, spoglądając na Erena z niepokojem.

– Dwóch jego synów uciekło. Grisha zastrzelił tego, który został schwytany. Z kolei ludzie Tybura pracują teraz w laboratorium, nie do końca dobrowolnie. Tak czy inaczej, wydaje mi się, że mój ojciec jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak zachowała się Mikasa. Tylko… Zeke nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Grisha wykorzystuje go tylko do brudnej roboty, nie daje mu żadnej władzy. Przez to wszystko mój brat jeszcze bardziej wybuchowy niż zwykle.

Levi i Erwin wymienili spojrzenia.

Tymczasem Armin pracował zawzięcie. Okazało się, że potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu niż zakładał na początku. Gdy wybiła północ, Erwin pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wrócił do domu, Hanji jednak została na miejscu. Siedziała z jednej strony Armina, natomiast Eren z drugiej.

– Chciałabym umieć tak szybko pisać na klawiaturze – wyznała Zoe, przyglądając się pracy Arlerta. – Wszystkie raporty powstawałyby w parę sekund, a nie przez pół dnia.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wszystko jest do wyćwiczenia, kwestia treningu.

– Myślisz, że długo jeszcze? – spytał Eren, opierając się ramieniem o zagłówek krzesła, na którym siedział Armin. Powieki Yeagera co chwila opadały, jakby był na granicy zaśnięcia.

– Niestety, trochę to wszystko potrwa. Zaraz zrobimy test, zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie. Mogę pożyczyć twój telefon? Potrzebuję numeru Zeke’a.

Eren podał Arminowi swoją komórkę.

Tymczasem Levi rozłożył w salonie trzy materace dla nich, aby mogli odpocząć, jeśli skończą pracę w środku nocy. Przygotował również kolejne filiżanki z herbatą, za co Armin podziękował mężczyźnie z szerokim uśmiechem. Arlert jako jedyny w towarzystwie wydawał się przytomny o tej porze. Nocna praca była dla niego czymś normalnym, z kolei Eren i Hanji przysypiali już na blacie biurka. Levi również nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. Mimo to życzył im powodzenia i odszedł do swojego pokoju, wiedząc, że w niczym więcej już nie pomoże.

Eren przyglądał się palcom Armina, tańczącym po klawiaturze. Jego powieki zaczęły opadać coraz bardziej…

*

Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. 

Znajdował się w opuszczonym magazynie razem z ludźmi Grishy. Był tu również jego ojciec, a także Zeke. 

Grisha wskazał palcem na coś przed nimi. Eren spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał klęczącego człowieka, przywiązanego do słupa. Na głowę miał narzucony worek. Zaraz, gdzieś już kiedyś to widział... 

– Pozbądź się go – mruknął Grisha, a potem skinął na swojego starszego syna. Zeke wyciągnął broń i odbezpieczył ją. 

– Z rozkoszą – mruknął, po czym podszedł do swojej ofiary. 

Zerwał z głowy mężczyzny worek i wymierzył do niego z broni. Eren ujrzał poturbowaną twarz Leviego, naznaczoną głębokimi, krwawymi bliznami. Najdłuższa rana przechodziła przez jego czoło, powiekę, policzek i kończyła się aż przy brodzie. Patrzył dookoła niewidzącym wzrokiem.

– Zdychaj – wycedził Zeke, po czym nacisnął spust. 

Eren krzyknął. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, zupełnie jakby mógł był w stanie coś zrobić, jakby mógł cofnąć czas, powstrzymać Zeke'a, zatrzymać wystrzeloną kulę. Widział jak ciało Leviego pada martwe na ziemię. 

– Nie... 

Eren zamrugał. Uświadomił sobie, że leży na materacu na podłodze, a jego dłoń jest wyciągnięta w górę. Czuł łzy spływające po policzkach. 

Podniósł się do siadu i spróbował uspokoić oddech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak łatwo oszukać własnemu umysłowi. Sen był niesamowicie realny i szczegółowy, tak bardzo wyraźny... Jednak był tylko snem. Eren był tutaj, nie w cuchnącym magazynie. Levi też był tu, bezpieczny i najwidoczniej pogrążony w śnie, w swojej sypialni. Był środek nocy. 

Chłopak spojrzał na nieruchome sylwetki Armina i Hanji, śpiących po jego obu stronach. Potem jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi od sypialni. Wahał się przez chwilę, w końcu jednak podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w ich kierunku. 

**Levi**

Coś wybudziło go ze snu. Dryfował na powierzchni świadomości, nie chcąc się obudzić. Pragnął jak najdłużej trwać w tym stanie nieważkości, w którym nic się nie liczyło, nic nie zakłócało jego spokoju… Aż do tego momentu. 

Czuł na swoim policzku ciepło, które kojarzyło mu się z pewnym doznaniem z przeszłości. Zapewniało o bezpieczeństwie i spokoju. Różniło się jednak od tego doświadczenia w jakiś zasadniczy sposób. 

Levi mógł już chyba określić to uczucie. Czyjaś ciepła dłoń czule głaskała jego policzek. Musiała należeć do kogoś, kogo dobrze znał, bo nie czuł niebezpieczeństwa.

– Erwin...? – szepnął, otwierając oczy. 

Ciemność panującą w sypialni rozpraszał blask księżyca, wpadający do środka przez okno. Noc musiała być bezchmurna. Levi dostrzegł zarys postaci, leżącej tuż obok niego. Ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie duże, błyszczące oczy. Dopiero po chwili rozeznał się w sytuacji. 

Eren leżał obok niego i gładził go po policzku. 

Chłopak musiał zdjąć bluzę, bo miał na sobie ciemny t-shirt i spodnie. Wpatrywał się łagodnie w Leviego, a w jego spojrzeniu nie było ani śladu zawstydzenia czy zawahania. Może jedynie znalazło się tam echo zaskoczenia, jakie musiał odczuć, słysząc imię, które wyrwało się z ust Leviego.

Ackerman powoli rozszerzył oczy. Znieruchomiał, niezdolny do poruszenia się. Nie było mowy, żeby to był sen, szczegóły były zbyt wyraźne. Jednak jeśli to była jawa, to co u licha ten cholerny chłopak tutaj robił?! 

Zanim Levi zdążył wysnuć jakiś wniosek lub jakkolwiek zareagować, Eren odezwał się szeptem:

– A mówiłeś, że nic między wami nie ma. 

Ackerman wiedział, o co chodziło chłopakowi. Eren ostatnio pytał go o jego relację z Erwinem. Cholera, to nie była jego sprawa!

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Levi nie poruszał się, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Z kolei Eren wyglądał, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej jest sytuacji i nie chciał jej zakończyć. Kiedy delikatnie poruszył palcami, gładząc ponownie policzek Leviego, Ackerman drgnął nieznacznie. Ruch przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. 

– Eren, możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Levi, nie poruszając nawet mięśniem.

Spojrzenie Erena było równie nieruchome co ciało Leviego. W oczach chłopaka Levi dostrzegł nagle dziwną melancholię, echo jakiegoś smutku, o którego istnieniu detektyw nie miał pojęcia. 

– Chciałem tylko się upewnić, że nic ci nie jest – wyznał chłopak. Levi zmarszczył brwi. O czym on wygadywał? Zanim zdążył go o to zapytać, Eren dodał: – No a potem, widząc cię tak blisko, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. 

Levi zmrużył oczy. 

– Zabieraj tę rękę… I wracaj do siebie. 

– Za chwilę – odpowiedział Eren szeptem. Wpatrywał się w oczy Leviego jeszcze przez moment. Potem poruszył się, jednak zamiast wstać z łóżka i odejść, objął szczelniej policzek mężczyzny, a następnie nachylił się w jego stronę.

Zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy detektywa, prawie zupełnie zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. Levi poczuł muśnięcie warg na swoich ustach, poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy. Jednak zanim doznanie stało się bardziej fizyczne, Ackerman odsunął się szybko. 

– Chyba żartujesz… – mruknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł się do siadu i wbił w Erena surowe spojrzenie. – Czy ty się czegoś naćpałeś? Testujesz towar swojego ojca?

– Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? – Eren również usiadł, spoglądając na Leviego uważnie. Długie, ciemne kosmyki opadały mu na ramiona. – Sądziłem, że też to czujesz.

– „Co” czuję? – spytał Levi, marszcząc czoło.

– No… To, cokolwiek jest między nami. Podobasz mi się, lubię twoje towarzystwo. I jestem prawie pewny, że też wolisz facetów.

– Rany, dzieciaku… – Levi westchnął i odgarnął włosy ze swojego czoła. – Mam ci przypomnieć, że jestem od ciebie starszy?

Eren uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na dłoni Leviego, która znajdowała się na pościeli.

– O ile? Dziesięć lat? Niby co to takiego?

– Nie chodzi tylko o to! – Levi zabrał dłoń z zasięgu Erena. – Jestem agentem śledczym, a ty jesteś naszym informatorem. Nie pomyślałeś, że to nie byłoby w porządku? Trochę mnie już znasz, naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym zachować się tak nieprofesjonalnie i narazić nasze śledztwo na niepowodzenie?

– Czyli chodzi tylko o to? – chciał wiedzieć Eren, przyglądając się detektywowi. Sięgnął po małą poduszkę i zaczął przewracać ją w swoich dłoniach. – Jeśli to wszystko się skończy, mógłbyś się ze mną umówić?

– Rany, nie słuchasz mnie. – Levi zabrał poduszkę z rąk Erena, a potem pacnął nią w głowę chłopaka. – Znajdź sobie kogoś w twoim wieku, kogoś bardziej odpowiednego.

– Och… No tak, teraz pewnie będzie gadka o tym, jakim to skomplikowanym człowiekiem jesteś. – Eren uśmiechnął się i złapał Leviego za nadgarstki. Poduszka wypadła z dłoni detektywa. – Słuchaj, ja naprawdę nie dbam o to wszystko. Wiem tylko, że jest mi dobrze, gdy jesteś blisko mnie, nic więcej mnie nie obchodzi.

Levi ponownie zmarszczył brwi i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Eren popchnął go na plecy i usiadł na nim okrakiem, wciąż trzymając go za nadgarstki.

– Jeśli jutro coś pójdzie źle, obaj możemy być martwi. Równie dobrze możemy miło spożytkować nasze ostatnie chwile – szepnął Yaeger, unosząc kącik ust. Jego twarz znów znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Leviego.

– Jeśli zaraz mnie nie puścisz, będziesz martwy dużo szybciej – syknął Levi, wyrywając nadgarstki i podnosząc się na łokciach. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że twarz Erena była tak blisko. Chciał spojrzeć chłopakowi prosto w oczy, aby zrozumiał jego słowa bardziej dobitnie. – Nie pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało, sam również nie planuję ginąć. Dlatego muszę cię rozczarować, ale nic nam nie będzie.

Eren wpatrywał się w oczy Leviego jeszcze przez chwilę. Przeniósł spojrzenie na jego usta, by po chwili wrócić do oczu detektywa. Levi czuł złość, jednak na krótki moment zawahał się. Coś w spojrzeniu Erena zmieniło się, nie do końca mógł określić, co to było. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu.

W końcu jednak Eren odsunął się i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Skoro tak, w porządku. Naprawdę myślałem, że też to czujesz. Najwidoczniej się pomyliłem, zapomnij o tym.

Chłopak podniósł się i po chwili wyszedł z sypialni. Levi patrzył za Erenem, a jego panika powoli ustępowała. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował czasu, aby ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie. Miał nadzieję, że ta sytuacja w żaden sposób nie wpłynie na ich śledztwo, a zwłaszcza na jego relację z Erenem, na której mu zależało. Lubił chłopaka, a przede wszystkim ufał mu i za nic nie chciał tego popsuć.

Levi stwierdził, że cokolwiek Eren uroił sobie w głowie, na pewno szybko mu to przejdzie.

Spojrzenie detektywa powędrowało w kierunku zdjęcia, jakie wisiało na ścianie.

Mężczyzna westchnął, a potem ponownie zakopał się w pościeli.

**Mikasa**

Poderwała się z krzesła, kiedy usłyszała, jak drzwi gabinetu się otwierają. Grisha, Kruger i kilku innych ludzi Yaegera wyszło z pomieszczenia, rozchodząc się w różnych kierunkach. Sowa szedł za Grishą, wybierając czyjś numer w komórce i po chwili przykładając ją do ucha. Grisha szedł zamyślony, jego twarz wydawała się trochę zmęczona. Mikasa postanowiła wykorzystać ten moment. Eren i Zeke byli tego wieczoru w jakimś klubie, najwyraźniej Zeke próbował zrobić ze swojego młodszego brata równie szalonego imprezowicza, co on sam. Mikasa sądziła, że jego wysiłki raczej pójdą na marne.

– Grisha… Czy masz chwilę? Chciałam cię o coś zapytać – odezwała się dziewczyna, zatrzymując się przed wyższym mężczyzną. Yaeger obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem i cicho westchnął.

– Porozmawiamy jutro – mruknął i chciał już ruszyć dalej, ale Mikasa zagrodziła mu drogę. Nie wiedziała, kto miał bardziej zdziwioną minę, on, czy Sowa.

– Jutro już chcę mieć to załatwione. Porozmawiamy teraz – oznajmiła dziewczyna, pamiętając o tym, aby stać prosto, wyglądać na pewną siebie i, co najważniejsze, nie drżeć ze strachu. Chyba jej to wychodziło, bo Grisha spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

– Hm, dobrze, więc… Wejdźmy do gabinetu.

Wpuścił ją przodem. Mikasa weszła do środka i zajęła miejsca po jednej stronie stołu. Grisha usiadł naprzeciwko, Kruger stanął pod ścianą, łypiąc na Mikasę ponuro. Yaeger splótł dłonie na drewnianym blacie i wbił w dziewczynę przenikliwe spojrzenie. Jego wzrok wolno przesunął się po jej ciele, a to sprawiło, że poczuła się niepewnie, dlatego zacisnęła pięści na kolanach i przeszła do sedna.

– Chcę otrzymać własne auto i móc poruszać się samodzielnie. Chcę opuszczać to miejsce, kiedy będę chciała – odezwała się, odwzajemniając spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Rok temu, gdy skończyłam osiemnaście lat, załatwiłeś mi prawo jazdy, jednak nigdy nie miałam okazji go użyć. Najwyższy czas.

Grisha uniósł brwi. Chyba nie spodziewał się takiej prośby z jej strony.

Dziewczyna widziała, jak otwierał już usta, aby się odezwać, a w jego oczach widziała, co zamierzał odpowiedzieć. Dlatego nie pozwoliła mu na to, szybko podniosła się z miejsca, na co Kruger zareagował automatycznym sięgnięciem do kabury.

– Wiem, co sobie myślisz – mówiła dalej Mikasa, zaczynając obchodzić stół. – Sądzisz, że jeśli dostanę więcej swobody, mogę zrobić coś głupiego. Myślisz, że jeśli pozwolisz mi o sobie decydować, sprowadzę jakąś szkodę na twój biznes. A tymczasem… Twój własny syn robi wokół siebie więcej zamieszania niż kiedykolwiek ja będę w stanie. Dzisiaj jest w centrum miasta, choć dobrze wie, że rodzina Tyburów wciąż chce się na nas zemścić.

Mikasa przystanęła i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Grisha zmarszczył brwi, w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś na kształt ostrzeżenia, jakoby dziewczyna zaczęła wchodzić rozmową na niebezpieczne rejony. Musiała uważać, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. 

– Uczyniłeś mnie swoją wspólniczką, wszyscy w naszym kręgu o tym wiedzą. Jeśli coś nam się nie uda, pójdę na dno razem z tobą. Nie mam żadnego interesu w tym, aby ci zaszkodzić, wręcz przeciwnie. Ostatnio poradziłam sobie z synami Tybura bez żadnych ofiar z naszej strony. Jeśli chcesz, żebym naprawdę została jedną z was, musisz w końcu mi zaufać.

Grisha milczał, wpatrując się w nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Próbowała nie okazać strachu, jednak z sekundy na sekundę czuła się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Czy posunęła się za daleko? Czy mogła rozgniewać Grishę swoją zuchwałą postawą? Czy prosiła go o zbyt wiele?

Mężczyzna w końcu podniósł się z miejsca. Kruger patrzył w milczeniu, jak jego szef podszedł bliżej Mikasy. Grisha podniósł dłoń i położył ją na jej ramieniu, głaszcząc delikatnie gładką skórę. Ciało dziewczyny napięło się lekko, choć próbowała nie okazać po sobie rodzącej się w jej wnętrzu agresji.

Jak to było?

_Jedną ręką naciśnij na łokieć przeciwnika, aby go unieruchomić i aby nie mógł cię dosięgnąć. Drugą dłonią złap go za gardło i jednocześnie „podetnij” jego nogę własną piętą, aby przeciwnik stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię. Usiądź na jego plecach i wykręć jego rękę do tyłu, z całej siły, nie zważając na jego krzyki…_

Mikasa uniosła brodę w górę, zanim zdążył to zrobić Grisha. Spojrzała też mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, gdy w końcu się odezwał. 

– Dobrze. Od jutra możesz podróżować sama. Ale nie oddalaj się zbytnio poza miasto. Nie zawiedź mnie, wspólniczko.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Grisha uśmiechnął się szerzej. 

– Eren będzie zadowolony, że tak dobrze układa się między nami. 

– Pewnie tak – odparła Mikasa, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Grisha skinął na nią krótko głową, a potem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z gabinetu. Opuścił pomieszczenie, a Sowa ruszył jego śladem. 

Mikasa oparła się o stół i odetchnęła głęboko. Miała nadzieję, że ten trud będzie tego warty. Rozejrzała się po gabinecie, nagle przypominając sobie tę krótką chwilę, którą spędziła tutaj z Jeanem. Poczuła, jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej na samo wspomnienie.

Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się zobaczyć z mężczyzną w najbliższych dniach. Wszystko wskazywało, że tak właśnie będzie. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Levi**

Głośna muzyka, szum rozmów, stuk zderzających się ze sobą szklanek.

I nagle czyjś głos, zbyt charakterystyczny, aby od razu nie rozpoznać jego posiadacza.

 _­_ – _Braciszku, jesteś! Trzymaj, zamówiliśmy dla ciebie._

– _Cześć wszystkim. Dopiero, co przyjechałem. Ymir parkuje auto._

To już był Eren. Jego głos dało się słyszeć najlepiej.

– _Musimy wznieść toast. Za ostatnie sukcesy!_

Stuknięcie szklanek. Odgłos przełykanego płynu, brzdęk kostek lodu. Czyjś śmiech. Typowe męskie żarty, przechwalanki, kolejne toasty. Po dłuższej chwili znów rozległ się głos Zeke’a, mężczyzna musiał usiąść bliżej.

– _Hej, Eren. Widzisz tamte dwie dupy? Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli z nimi na tyły?_

– _Eee… Sam nie wiem. Wydają się zajęte._

– _Daj spokój, wyluzuj. Zaraz mogą być zajęte nami._

– _Zeke, nie zawstydzaj swojego brata!_

Głośny śmiech przynajmniej kilku mężczyzn.

Levi przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał na Erwina, znajdującego się na siedzeniu obok. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach lornetkę, w którą spoglądał w milczeniu.

Znajdowali się w samochodzie, zaparkowanym niedaleko miejsca, w którym Eren spotykał się tego wieczoru z Zeke’m. Postanowili przetestować nowy sprzęt do podsłuchu, jaki otrzymali w ostatniej dostawie ze stolicy. Mikrofon, który Eren miał na sobie, był bardzo dyskretny i praktycznie niewykrywalny.

W uchu Leviego znajdowała się słuchawka, w dłoniach trzymał zaś notes i długopis.

– Coś ciekawego? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin.

– Rozmawiają o pierdołach. Piją alkohol. Zeke chce poderwać jakieś laski. Muzyka jest tragiczna – odpowiedział Levi.

– Z tego, co widzę, ochroniarze przestali wpuszczać ludzi z kolejki. Chyba sala jest pełna. Będziemy musieli użyć tylnego wejścia.

– Na pewno będzie szybciej – wyznał Levi.

– _Nie chciałeś zabrać z sobą Armina? Ten typek nie odrywa się od kompa, mógłby trochę odpocząć. Zawsze możemy kogoś po niego wysłać…_

– _Zeke, daj mu spokój._

Levi zdziwił się. To był damski głos, którego nie znał, choć Eren mówił mu o wszystkich pracownikach Grishy. Zapisał w notesie imię, które przyszło mu do głowy. _Annie?_

– _No co? Też powinien mieć coś od życia!_

– _Wiesz, Armin i Mikasa nie lubią takich miejsc._

Ciche warknięcie.

– _Nawet nie wspominaj mi o niej…_

Westchnienie. Odgłos przełykanego płynu.

– _Zeke, nie możesz jej tak traktować. Wiesz, że to moja przyjaciółka. Wychowywała się razem z nami i…_

– _Wiem, po prostu mnie wpienia! I jej nie ufam. Zobaczysz, jeszcze sprowadzi na nas jakiegoś pecha. Zapamiętaj moje słowa._

– _Naprawdę przesadzasz… Z tego co słyszałem, Grisha jest z niej zadowolony._

– _Taa…_ _Dobra, nieważne! Dopij to i idziemy wyrwać te dwie dupeczki. Jeszcze tylko się poczęstuję… Eren, na pewno nie chcesz? Porco, może ty?_

Głośny odgłos wciągania czegoś przez nos. Levi nie potrzebował wyjaśnień, wiedział, co się działo i czyim towarem „częstował się” właśnie Zeke.

– _Marcel, Porco, teraz patrzcie, jak to się robi._

Męski śmiech, cichy szelest. Kroki, stłumione rozmowy. I nagle dwa nowe damskie głosy. Z tego, co Levi zrozumiał, Zeke’owi udało się właśnie przekonać dwie kobiety, aby poszły z nim w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Ackerman westchnął w duchu. Nagle zrobiło mu się szkoda Erena i nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopak się z tego wykręci.

Muzyka zrobiła się cichsza. Szybkie kroki, ciche chichoty. I po chwili, głos Erena:

– _Zeke… Hej, Zeke, poczekaj._

– _Co jest? Panie nam się zniecierpliwią… Widziałeś, jakie są chętne? Którą wolisz?_

– _Jeśli chcesz, idź sam. Ja wracam do stolika, jednak nie jestem w nastroju._

– _Co? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? Widziałeś cycki tej rudej? Mogę ci ją odstąpić._

– _Po prostu… Nie są w moim typie._

Parsknięcie śmiechem.

– _Nie są w twoim typie? Kurwa, to jakie ty masz wymagania? Wielki panicz się znalazł…_

– _Zeke…_

– _Mówisz tak, jakby Mikasa była jakimś cholernym ideałem, a nie ma nawet…_

– _Zeke! Nie podobają mi się dziewczyny._

– _Co, kurwa?_

– _Wiesz, co mam na myśli._

Chwila milczenia.

Levi delikatnie zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Eren poruszał ten temat właśnie teraz? Czyżby chciał wyprowadzić Zeke’a z równowagi w taki sposób? Cóż, w sumie, to mogło się udać.

Odpowiedź mężczyzny trochę jednak zdziwiła Leviego.

– _O kurwa. Nie miałem pojęcia. Wiesz, nie oceniam, sam też czasami lubię poeksperymentować, ale… Tak zupełnie wyrzec się babeczek? Byłem pewien, że ty i Mikasa… No wiesz, ten teges._

– _Zeke, mówiłem ci! To moja przyjaciółka!_

– _Wyluzuj, rany! Kurwa, teraz to mnie zszokowałeś, młody. Okej, skoro tak… Hmm, to wiele wyjaśnia. Tylko nie mów Grishy, może się trochę wkurwić. Nasz staruszek nie jest do końca tolerancyjny._

Rechot Zeke’a. Levi zmrużył oczy.

– _To skoro nie Mikasa, masz kogoś na oku?_

– _Nie, chociaż… Cóż, jest ktoś, ale raczej nie mam u niego szans._

Ackerman mocniej zmarszczył czoło.

W co ten chłopak pogrywał? Doskonale wiedział, że Levi słyszy wszystko, o czym rozmawiał teraz z Zeke’m. Czy chciał wyprowadzić z równowagi jego, a nie swojego brata?

– O czym rozmawiają? – spytał nagle Erwin, zerkając na przyjaciela. – Zmienić cię?

– Nie! – odparł szybko Levi. Smith uniósł delikatnie brwi w zdziwieniu. – To znaczy… Ekhm, nie, jeszcze chwilę posłucham. Obserwuj teren.

Erwin skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał w lornetkę. Levi znów skupił się na rozmowie.

– _…widzisz, w samą porę, jesteś w dobrym miejscu. Zaraz poprawimy ci humor. Znajdziemy ci kogoś w twoim typie._

– _Taa, dzięki. Ale wolałbym wrócić do stolika, dokończyć te shoty…_

– _O, nie, nie, nie. Patrz, widzisz tego gościa, pod ścianą? Ten brunet w niebieskiej koszuli. Wydaje się bardzo samotny. No dalej, leć do niego. Chyba, że mnie wkręcasz?_

– _Zeke… Wolałbym nie, nie chcę się rozpraszać, na wypadek gdyby coś zaczęło się dziać._

– _Daj spokój, panuję nad sytuacją. Ymir monitoruje to miejsce. No dawaj! Patrz, znowu się gapi. Nie ma na co czekać. Chodź, podejdziemy razem. Dziewczynki, poczekajcie na mnie chwilę._

– _Zeke, nie..._

Szybkie kroki, szelest.

– _Cześć, ziomek. Słuchaj, podobasz się mojemu bratu. To jest Eren, bardzo chce cię poznać. To co, zostawię was samych?_

– _Zeke, do cholery..._

Cichy śmiech, oddalające się kroki. Westchnięcie Erena. 

– _Wybacz. Mój brat ma dziwne pomysły, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać._

– _Nie szkodzi. Być może chciałem, żebyś mi przeszkodził._

– _Eee… Cóż, skoro tak, to może wrócimy na salę? Wypijemy po drinku? Tu jest trochę zbyt ciemno na poznawanie się… Jak ci w ogóle na imię?_

– _Myślę, że nie potrzebujesz mojego imienia. Chodź._

– _Co…? Ej, poczekaj…_

Levi zmarszczył brwi. Poczuł lekkie podenerwowanie. Co ten Eren wyprawiał? Powinien być teraz z Zeke’m, umawiali się na coś innego! To oczywiste, że chłopak musiał improwizować i udawać przed bratem, że wszystko jest ok, ale… To było zupełnie niepotrzebne!

Szybkie kroki. Muzyki nie było już słychać prawie wcale, musieli oddalić się od głównej sali na sporą odległość. Odgłos pocałunków, szelestu ubrań. Ciche westchnienia.

– _Och… Tak szybko?_

– _Nie podoba ci się?_

– _Nic takiego nie powiedziałem._

Cichy śmiech. Dźwięki, które mogły być tylko odgłosem pocałunków. Przyśpieszone oddechy. Głośny jęk.

– Kurwa… – mruknął Levi i wyjął słuchawkę z ucha.

Był po prostu wściekły. Co ten Eren sobie myślał?

Okej, musiał stwarzać pozory, udawać przed Zeke’m, że wszystko jest w porządku i dobrze się bawi, ale to było po prostu zbyt wiele! Zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedział, że Levi będzie po drugiej stronie, że będzie wszystko słyszał. Czy robił to specjalnie?

Erwin spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela.

– Co jest?

– Nic, po prostu… Coś osobistego. Poczekam chwilę – odpowiedział Ackerman, spoglądając w bok.

Może trochę przesadzał? Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Eren się w końcu opamięta, wróci do Zeke’a i będzie kontynuował ich plan. Może niepotrzebnie tak się wściekał?

Czemu w ogóle go to obchodziło?

Levi delikatnie zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Właśnie, nie powinno go to obchodzić. Eren był tylko ich informatorem, nie był jednym z nich. Nie pracował pod przykrywką, nie musiał przestrzegać żadnych reguł. To było jego życie. Skoro miał ochotę na coś takiego… to była tylko jego sprawa.

Nagle w głowie Leviego pojawiła się pewna myśl, a raczej wyobrażenie bieżącej sytuacji, którego nie powinno tam być. Szybko spróbował pomyśleć o czymś innym. Na ratunek przyszedł mu Erwin.

– Myślisz, że Hanji jest już na miejscu? – chciał wiedzieć Smith.

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak – odparł Levi, spoglądając na partnera. Jego oczy błysnęły. – I że wszystko pójdzie gładko.

– Oby… – zgodził się Erwin i właśnie wtedy poderwał się do prostego siadu. Spojrzał w lornetkę, aby być pewnym, że dobrze widzi. – Levi, to oni. Syn Tybura w otoczeniu kilku ludzi. Idą w kierunku tylnego wyjścia… A więc dostali naszego anonima.

– Świetnie – powiedział Levi, po czym odbezpieczył swoją broń. – Akurat jak miałem już dość siedzenia na tyłku. Pora na przedstawienie.

**Xavier**

Zeke się spóźniał.

Tom nie miał pojęcia, co takiego się wydarzyło, że musiał zjawić się w laboratorium o tak późnej porze, ale na pewno było to coś pilnego. W wiadomości, jaką otrzymał od Zeke’a, nie było żadnych wyjaśnień, jedynie krótka informacja o nagłym spotkaniu i o tym, że ma czekać na taksówkę w konkretnym miejscu. Mężczyzna próbował dzwonić do Yaegera, ten jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie odbierał. Cóż, był pewien, że Zeke opowie mu wszystko, gdy Xavier będzie już w laboratorium. Tymczasem musiał czekać na transport.

W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiło się światło samochodu. Taksówka podjechała bliżej i zatrzymała się tuż obok. Xavier szybko wsiadł do środka, uważając, aby nie pognieść swojego płaszcza.

– Podejrzewam, że wie pan, dokąd mnie zawieźć? – spytał Xavier, spoglądając przed siebie. Kierowca odwrócił się w jego stronę. Tom zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł kobietę. Nie, żeby był uprzedzony, po prostu częściej spotykał mężczyzn w tym zawodzie. Kobieta miała brązowe włosy i okulary.

– Och, doskonale wiem, gdzie pana zawieźć, panie Xavier! Nie obrazi się pan, jeśli moi koledzy zabiorą się z nami?

Drzwi po obu stronach Toma otworzyły się nagle. Do środka wsiadło dwóch mężczyzn, obaj mieli na sobie kamizelki kuloodporne. Jeden miał brązowe włosy, zaczesane do góry oraz pociągłą twarz, drugi był brunetem, przystrzyżonym w stylu „na grzybka”. Obaj wymierzyli do Xaviera z broni.

Tom rozszerzył oczy.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że to chyba nie Zeke wysłał mu tamtą wiadomość.

**Armin**

Chłopak podniósł się z krzesła i przeciągnął. Wszystko, co miał zaplanowane na ten wieczór, najwyraźniej się udało. Jedna wiadomość została wysłana do Xaviera, natomiast druga powędrowała prosto na telefon komórkowy jednego z synów Willy’ego Tybura. Może nie było to dużo, ale chciał pomóc Erenowi i detektywom jak tylko mógł.

Wiedział, że Eren długo się wahał nad tym, czy zaangażować Armina w swoją współpracę z policją, ale Arlert postawił sprawę jasno. Skoro Eren ryzykował tak wiele dla niego i Mikasy, on mógł zaryzykować, robiąc coś dla przyjaciela. Nie chciał, aby Eren był z tym wszystkim sam.

Xavier dostał wiadomość pochodzącą z numeru Zeke’a o pilnym wezwaniu do laboratorium. Z kolei Tybur otrzymał wiadomość anonimową o miejscu, w którym tego wieczoru znajdowali się młodsi Yaegerowie.

Teraz wszystko zależało od detektywów.

Armin nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś innym, co sprawiło, że westchnął. No tak, za wcześnie na odpoczynek. Wciąż była robota, którą musiał dokończyć dla Grishy… Yaeger ostatnio był zbyt zapracowany, nie miał czasu, aby spotykać się z nim osobiście. Arminowi jednak to pasowało.

Z powrotem usiadł przed biurkiem i sięgnął po listę zadań, jakie przygotował dla niego Grisha. Chłopak przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście i nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko. Dostrzegł nazwisko „Leonhart”. Grisha chciał, aby Armin znalazł coś na ojca Annie. Czyżby coś się wydarzyło? Czy mężczyzna zrobił coś, aby utracić zaufanie Grishy? Czy Annie była tego świadoma?

Chłopak ponownie podniósł się na równe nogi i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Z tego, co wiedział, ojciec dziewczyny nie czuł się dobrze, a poza tym miał problem ze zwróceniem całego długu Grishy. Yaeger jednak wspaniałomyślnie rozłożył ten dług na części, w końcu łączyła ich wspólna przeszłość. Zgodził się również na to, aby Annie zaczęła pracować dla niego, zamiast jej ojca.

Co więc musiało się stać, że Grisha chciał znów zacząć go szpiegować? Czy może robił to tak po prostu, na wszelki wypadek? A może to Annie czymś mu podpadła?

Armin przygryzł wargę. Cóż, cokolwiek się działo, nie zrobi tego. Uda, że nie znalazł niczego podejrzanego. Skonsultuje też tę kwestię z Annie. Miał nadzieję, że szybko się z nią zobaczy.

Jeśli nie, najwyraźniej tym razem to on będzie musiał poprosić Erena o przysługę.

**Eren**

Miał przymknięte oczy, a jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy. W oddali słyszał głośną muzykę, dobiegającą z głównej sali, którą chwilę temu opuścił z Zeke’m. Znajdował się w niewielkim, ciemnym pomieszczeniu, słyszał kroki na korytarzu. Czuł alkohol krążący w jego żyłach. Gdy przybył na miejsce, Zeke od razu wcisnął w niego kilka drinków. Cóż, tego akurat się spodziewał… Przy swoim bracie musiał udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, co ostatnimi czasy było trudne. Nie miał jednak wyboru.

Mocniej zacisnął palce na włosach mężczyzny, który właśnie przed nim klęczał. Jego technika obiągania nie była zbyt wyszukana, ale musiała wystarczyć.

Eren przygryzł kącik ust. Jeszcze trochę brakowało mu do końca… Musiał się skoncentrować, pomyśleć o czymś przyjemnym. Zastanowił się nagle nad tym, czy sprzęt do podsłuchu jest wciąż uruchomiony? Czy Levi wciąż go słyszał? I właśnie wtedy to się stało, poczuł nagłą falę rozkoszy, rozpływającą się po jego ciele. Powód był bardzo prosty: wyobraził sobie kogoś innego na miejscu nieznajomego i myśl ta była tak bardzo ekscytująca, że doszedł od razu.

Otworzył oczy, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia.

Czy powinien się martwić tym, że to myśl o Levim doprowadziła go do tak szybkiego orgazmu? Stwierdził, że to problem na inną chwilę.

Zdziwił się, kiedy ujrzał, jak mężczyzna prostuje się i staje przed nim. Zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i otarł dłonią kącik ust, a potem sięgnął do paska swoich spodni.

– Teraz twoja kolej.

– Wybacz, ale muszę wracać – bąknął Eren. Podciągnął do góry swoją bieliznę i spodnie. Potem zapiął rozporek i zrobił krok do tyłu. – Było miło, ale przypomniałem sobie, że muszę pilnować brata…

– Co takiego? – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał za złością na chłopaka. – Zajebiście, czyli straciłem tylko czas! Chuj z ciebie!

Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę korytarza, niedelikatnie trącając Erena swoim barkiem. Niewielkie pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowali, oficjalnie miało służyć za miejsce do palenia papierosów, jednak ludzie przychodzili tutaj w wiadomym celu. Takich pomieszczeń było więcej, w jednym z nich musiał być teraz Zeke i miło spędzać czas…

Eren westchnął. Poklepał się po policzkach, aby trochę oprzytomnieć. Pora wrócić do rzeczywistości. Lada chwila ludzie Tybura mogli zjawić się na miejscu. Musiał sprawić, aby Zeke tak szybko nie uciekł. Znając swojego brata, podejrzewał, że ten i tak będzie chciał wziąć udział w ewentualnej bójce. Albo strzelaninie.

Ledwie co ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, usłyszał w oddali odgłos wystrzałów z broni. Zielone oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się. Miał wrażenie, że wytrzeźwiał w parę sekund. Czyżby Tybur i jego ludzie już tutaj byli?

Eren jeszcze raz szybko sprawdził swoje spodnie. Nie chciałby zginąć z rozpiętym rozporkiem. Sprawdził też sprzęt do podsłuchu, który miał zamontowany pod koszulką. Był na tyle dyskretny, że nikt nie powinien go przyuważyć.

Chłopak szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia prosto na korytarz i…

Stanął twarzą w twarz z Levim.

Eren rozszerzył oczy, niezdolny do poruszenia się. Widział, jak twarz Leviego delikatnie się spięła, jakby detektyw również nie spodziewał się tak nagłego spotkania. Oczy niższego mężczyzny zmrużyły się delikatnie, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Wpatrywali się w siebie chwilę, bez słów. Trwało to zaledwie parę sekund, Erenowi wydawało się jednak, że trwa to wieczność.

Ponownie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, a nawet lekki wstyd. Nie dotyczył on jednak faktu, że mężczyzna mógł wszystko słyszeć. Tym akurat Eren się nie przejmował, wręcz przeciwnie, chyba chciał trochę odegrać się na Levim i sprawdzić jego reakcję. W końcu Ackerman twierdził, że jest profesjonalistą… Zaskoczyło go co innego, a mianowicie świadomość tego, że naprawdę pomyślał o tym mężczyźnie, gdy obcy facet robił mu loda.

Miał nadzieję, że Levi nie jest aż tak dobrym detektywem, żeby wyczytać coś takiego z jego twarzy.

– Eren! – To Erwin był pierwszym, który przerwał tę niezręczną ciszę. Mężczyzna chyba niczego nie zauważył. Stanął obok Leviego i spojrzał na Erena. Obaj detektywi trzymali broń w pogotowiu. – Syn Tybura jest już tu ze swoimi ludźmi. Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jest Zeke?

– Nie mam pojęcia, rozdzieliliśmy się… – odparł Eren, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Smitha. Nagle ponownie dało się słyszeć wystrzały z broni.

Z pomieszczeń obok wybiegło kilku ludzi, głównie pary, rozglądając się dookoła z przestrachem. Minęli Erena i uzbrojonych detektywów, po czym odbiegli w stronę schodów, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby ich zatrzymać i przesłuchać. Nigdzie nie było Zeke’a.

– Co mam robić? – spytał Eren, spoglądając na mężczyzn. – Czy mam iść z wami? Z tego, co słyszę, Zeke i Tybur najwyraźniej już się spotkali.

Levi westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Lepiej się stąd wynoś. Nikt nie powinien widzieć nas razem. Zresztą, zaraz może się tu zrobić niebezpiecznie – odparł Ackerman, po czym ruszył szybko przed siebie. Erwin skinął głową na chłopaka i podążył za partnerem.

Eren spoglądał chwilę za detektywami, wiedział jednak, że mieli rację, powinien się stąd zabrać. To było ich zadanie, ich praca, on zrobił swoje - poinformował ich o lokalizacji Zeke’a, upewnił ich, że mężczyzna będzie na miejscu.

Patrzył jeszcze parę sekund za agentami, którzy zniknęli właśnie za rogiem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic im się nie stanie.

Nagle przypomniał mu się jego niedawny sen. Eren rozszerzył oczy na tę myśl, a potem szybko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i ruszył w dół po schodach. Nie mógł o tym myśleć. Levi potrafił zadbać o siebie, miał wieloletnie doświadczenie w zawodzie, a poza tym… Cóż, tak jak Ackerman mówił, sam wybrał tę pracę. Miał rację również w tym, że nic między nimi nie było i nie będzie, Eren był tylko ich informatorem. Nie powinien więc tak bardzo przejmować się detektywem.

Teoretycznie nie powinien się przejmować, w praktyce jednak zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło. Nie mógł pozbyć się wewnętrznego niepokoju.

**Zeke**

Wszystko wirowało mu przed oczami. Alkohol zrobił swoje, to jasne, jednak największego kopa zawdzięczał białemu proszkowi, którego sobie dzisiaj nie żałował. Roześmiał się, już sam nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Czuł, jak jedna z kobiet całuje go po szyi, co było miłe. Druga macała go po spodniach, próbując najwyraźniej zlokalizować jego rozporek, co było jeszcze milsze. Zeke uśmiechnął się szeroko, chcąc delektować tą chwilą, wykorzystać jej każdą sekundę.

Dlatego zdziwiło go to, że nagle usłyszał czyjś obcy głos:

– Wypierdalać stąd.

Do pomieszczenia, które zajmował z kobietami, weszło kilku mężczyzn. Zeke nie znał ich. Uniósł brew, próbując dostrzec jakieś znaki szczególne. Pięciu z nich wyglądało zwyczajnie, t-shirty, bluzy, krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Ten, który stał na przedzie, miał blond włosy z grzywką opadającą na czoło oraz jasne oczy. Kogoś mu przypominał.

Mężczyzna złapał jedną z kobiet i popchnął ją w stronę drzwi. Druga szybko ruszyła za koleżanką, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Zeke trochę oprzytomniał. Co tak właściwie się działo? Kto śmiał przeszkodzić mu w takiej sytuacji?

– Co jest, kurwa? – zapytał Yaeger, prostując się i podchodząc do mężczyzny. Sięgnął też do broni, którą miał ukrytą z tyłu spodni, jednak nieznajomy był szybszy. Uderzył Zeke’a w twarz, tak, że ten upadł na kolana. Od razu dopadli go pozostali mężczyźni, unieruchamiając jego ramiona i zabierając mu broń. – Puszczajcie mnie, do cholery!

– Zeke Yaeger, jak sądzę? – spytał szczupły blondyn, obrzucając Zeke’a wrogim spojrzeniem. – Na pewno domyślasz się, kim jestem.

– No a jakże… – Zeke podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zapewne kolejnym popierdolonym synem Tybura…

Ledwo dokończył zdanie, a od razu poczuł kolejne uderzenie w twarz.

– Idziesz z nami. Twój ojciec pożałuje, że podniósł rękę na moją rodzinę. Powinien być z tobą jeszcze ten młodszy gnojek… Gdzie on jest?

Wyszli na korytarz. Ludzie Tybura schowali broń, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy. Dwaj mężczyźni dalej podtrzymywali Zeke’a z obu stron, aby nie mógł się wyrwać. Najwyraźniej próbowali udawać, że jest nawalony i wyprowadzają go, niczym pijanego kolegę.

– Ten dzieciak? Nie było go z nami. W takim miejscu, no wiesz co? – Zeke uśmiechnął się krwawo. Krew leciała z podbitego nosa. Tybur nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej zależało mu na czasie. Musiał stwierdzić, że wystarczył mu jeden syn Grishy. Ruszyli schodami w dół.

Zeke domyślił się, że Eren musiał znajdować się w jednym z mijanych przez nich pomieszczeń… I bardzo dobrze, niech miło spędzi czas.

Gdy skręcili w kolejny korytarz, który prowadził w stronę jednego z wyjść ewakuacyjnych, nagle tuż za nimi rozległy się kroki i nawoływania. Zeke obejrzał się i ujrzał wychylającą się zza zakrętu twarz Porco.

– Zeke! – zawołał Gaillard, po czym bez ostrzeżenia strzelił w kierunku jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który był synem Tybura. Dwójka ludzi, którzy trzymali Zeke’a, pochwycili go mocniej i zaczęli ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia.

– Zabić ich! – zawołał Tybur, wskazując na pozostałych ludzi Grishy, którzy pojawili się na końcu korytarza, również otwierając ogień.

Zeke uśmiechnął się, nie spodziewał się takiej strzelaniny, ale to oznaczało, że wieczór w końcu zaczynał robić się interesujący. Gdyby tylko mógł skombinować skądś broń i samemu rozprawić się z tymi ciulami…

Wokół latały pociski, ludzie krzyczeli i biegli przed siebie, część z nich osłaniała Tybura, część strzelała do atakujących, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Prawdziwy chaos rozpoczął się jednak, gdy drzwi prowadzące do kolejnego korytarza otworzyły się i wybiegła stamtąd policja.

– Na ziemię! – zawołał jeden z funkcjonariuszy. Wszyscy mieli na sobie pełne umundurowanie jednostki specjalnej, grube kamizelki i ochraniacze na twarzach.

Zarówno ludzie Tybura jak i Grishy odpowiedzieli ogniem. Obie grupy rzuciły się do ucieczki, oczywiście w przeciwnych kierunkach. Zeke nie wiedział, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili był trzymany w ciasnym uścisku przez dwóch mężczyzn. W następnej leżał na ziemi, uważając, aby nie zostać zadeptanym przez biegnących ludzi. Najwyraźniej ochroniarze Tybura uznali, że bardziej zależy im na uniknięciu aresztowania niż uprowadzeniu go.

Zeke szybko podciągnął się na łokciach i zaczął biec przed siebie, choć za bardzo nie wiedział, dokąd. Używki, których sobie dzisiaj nie odmawiał, namieszały mu w głowie, utrudniając podejmowanie decyzji. Wybiegł na klatkę schodową, potrącając jakąś parę, która wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. Usłyszał za sobą jakieś wołanie, ale zignorował to. Usłyszał też strzały, ale dochodziły z przynajmniej dwóch pięter nad nim, nie mogły go dosięgnąć.

Zeke znalazł się na parterze. Dopadł drzwi ewakuacyjnych i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Był na zapleczu pubu, ujrzał kilka kubłów na śmieci i furgonetki dostawcze. Światła wozów policyjnych świeciły kawałek dalej. Gliny jeszcze nie otoczyły tego miejsca, nikt nie obstawił jeszcze tego wyjścia. Wciąż miał szansę na ucieczkę.

Rzucił się do biegu i właśnie wtedy usłyszał, jak ktoś strzela prosto w ziemię, tuż obok niego. Obejrzał się i dostrzegł niższego od siebie, szczupłego mężczyznę, który trzymał broń. Pistolet był wycelowany prosto w niego.

– Na ziemię! – zawołał policjant, a jego ręce nawet nie zadrżały. Wzrok mężczyzny również był nieruchomy. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Zeke’a szaro-niebieskimi oczami, wyrażającymi napięcie i determinację. – Zrób krok, a obiecuję, że strzelę.

Yaeger mu wierzył.

Widział w jego spojrzeniu, że mężczyzna by się nie zawahał.

Powoli podniósł ręce do góry. Potem, równie powoli, uklęknął, aby następnie położyć się na ziemi. Poczuł zapach prochu. Widział przed swoją twarzą kawałek ziemi, w którą wbiły się naboje, wystrzelone przez policjanta. Wciąż unosiła się z nich strużka dymu.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, nie opuszczając broni. Uklęknął nad nim, aby założyć mu kajdanki, a potem pociągnął go za ramiona, zmuszając do tego, aby wstał. Zeke nagle stwierdził, że ludzie Tybura zrobili mu przysługę, zabierając mu broń. Nie była zarejestrowana.

– Zeke’u Yaeger, jesteś aresztowany. Masz prawo zachować milczenie, wszystko, co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie w sądzie…

Zeke spojrzał na człowieka, który recytował mu jego prawa i wtedy stwierdził, że go kojarzy. Dzięki aktom, które załatwił im ten ciotowaty kumpel Erena, wiedział nawet, jak się nazywa.

Ackerman.

Yaeger uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy mężczyzna zaczął prowadzić go do radiowozu. W połowie drogi dołączył do nich ten drugi, jeśli Zeke’a dobrze pamiętał, miał na nazwisko Smith. Bez słowa wpakowali go na tylne siedzenie samochodu, po czym zatrzasnęli drzwi. Stali jeszcze chwilę na parkingu, rozmawiając z kilkoma innymi funkcjonariuszami.

Zeke rozejrzał się dookoła. Przed pubem znajdowało się parę wozów policyjnych, wszystkie z uruchomionymi światłami na dachach. Zeke nie dostrzegł jednak nigdzie indziej innych aresztowanych osób. Miał nadzieję, że zarówno Eren jak i reszta zdołali uciec.

Uniósł kącik ust. Skoro gliny chciały się z nim zabawić, to niech tak będzie. Z chęcią się z nimi zabawi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Zeke**

Zeke sięgnął po pustką szklankę.

Musiał użyć obu dłoni, gdyż nadgarstki wciąż miał skute kajdankami. Uniósł szkło w stronę Leviego, który stał pod ścianą.

– Mogę jeszcze trochę wody? – zapytał Yaeger, uśmiechając się uroczo. – To wasze gadanie strasznie mnie odwadnia.

Ackerman zmrużył oczy. Zeke widział po twarzy detektywa, że ten jest na granicy wytrzymałości. Nic dziwnego, minęło w końcu parę godzin… Jeszcze trochę i może nawet uda mu się go sprowokować do czegoś, czego będzie bardzo żałował.

Yaeger przeniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę, który siedział przy stole, naprzeciw niego. Smith zachowywał się z kolei jak ten „dobry glina”. Rozmawiał z Zeke’m spokojnie, nie używając przekleństw. Czekał na odpowiedzi podejrzanego, nie popędzał go. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak to w jego oczach Zeke dostrzegał jeszcze większą niechęć i niemą groźbę niż w oczach Ackermana. Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, dobrze ukrywał swoje prawdziwe emocje.

– Dopiero co wypiłeś całą szklankę – odparł Erwin cichym, łagodnym tonem, sięgając po dokumenty, które leżały przed Zeke’m. – Dostaniesz kolejną, jak odpowiesz nam na te pytania. Potwierdzasz, że posiadasz auto, którego zdjęcia ci pokazujemy?

– Nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Nic na mnie nie macie i próbujecie oskarżyć mnie o kradzież czyjegoś samochodu? – Zeke wyciągnął ramiona do góry na całą ich długość, aby następnie skrzyżować je za swoją głową, jakby chciał się na nich oprzeć. – To moje auto. Nabyłem je w uczciwy sposób.

– Samochód należy do Urlicha Rotta. Sześć miesięcy temu zgłosił, że auto zostało mu ukradzione.

– Tak, ale sprawa się wyjaśniła. Urlich się pomylił. Zupełnie zapomniał, że wylicytowałem jego samochód na aukcji. Koleś miał chorego syna i zbierał na jego leczenie. Nasza rodzina wsparła go charytatywnie. – Zeke uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. Oczywiście, że to była bajeczka, oficjalna wersja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej… Urlich pracował jako diler, wisiał im sporo kasy, choć owszem, miał chore dziecko. Grisha wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się na skonfiskowanie kilku przedmiotów, które mężczyzna posiadał, w zamian za zmniejszenie długu. Jednym z nich było auto, które spodobało się Zeke’owi.

– Na pewno Urlich wszystko potwierdzi – dodał Yaeger.

– Zobaczymy. Do tego czasu musisz zostać w areszcie – oznajmił Smith, a potem sięgnął po inne dokumenty. Zeke dostrzegł zmianę na jego twarzy, kilka mięśni drgnęło nieznacznie. Widocznie mieli za chwilę dotknąć tematu, który nie był łatwy dla detektywa. Gdy Zeke ujrzał zdjęcia, jakie Smith rozłożył przed nim, od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

Zanim Erwin zdążył się odezwać, do stołu podszedł Levi. Trzasnął otwartymi dłońmi o drewniany blat i wbił w Zeke’a wrogie spojrzenie.

– Czy poznajesz tego człowieka? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od aresztanta. Yaeger przywołał na twarz swój najbardziej naturalny i niewinny wyraz.

– Widzę go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale szanuję, ma epicki wąsik.

Levi sięgnął do zdjęć, które leżały przed Zeke’m. Przedstawiały Mike’a w zwykłym umundurowaniu policji. Pod spodem znajdowały się inne zdjęcia. Na nich mężczyzna był martwy. Zeke dostrzegł posiniaczoną twarz, krew zaschniętą na twarzy i na koszulce, a także przymknięte oczy. Widok, który dobrze pamiętał, choć oczywiście udawał, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi. Spodziewał się, że detektywi będą chcieli połączyć go z zabójstwem Zachariusa.

– Mike Zacharius został zamordowany 30 marca późnym wieczorem. Jego ciało zostało porzucone na obrzeżach Trostu, na terenie starych zakładów produkcyjnych.

– Cóż, przykro mi. – Zeke wzruszył ramionami. – Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Tylko co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

– Może ty nam powiesz? – spytał Levi, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Yaegera. – Gdzie byłeś 30 marca pod wieczór?

– Świętowałem urodziny mojego młodszego brata, Erena – wyznał Zeke. Coś na twarzy Ackermana zmieniło się, kiedy wypowiedział to imię. Detektyw delikatnie zmarszczył brwi. Zeke zdziwił się lekko, widząc to. Czyżby podejrzewali o coś Erena?

Po chwili kontynuował:

– Byliśmy w Czerwonej Kokardzie. Potem pojechałem przejąć nocny dyżur w jednym z hoteli w Stohess.

– Czyżby? – To Smith w końcu się odezwał. Nachylił się w stronę Yaegera, podobnie jak Ackerman. – Czy jest ktoś, kto może to potwierdzić?

– Oczywiście. – Zeke wzruszył ramionami. – Pracownicy hotelu. Mój brat. A także moja macocha, Carla Yaeger.

– Skończ pieprzyć… – Levi niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. – Nie było cię tego dnia w żadnym cholernym hotelu…

– No wiecie, co? – Zeke zrobił urażoną minę. Złożył dłonie na kolanach i spojrzał w bok. – Skoro tak się do mnie zwracacie, koniec ze współpracą.

– Jaką współpracą? – Erwin uniósł jedną brew.

– Przesłuchujecie mnie bez obecności mojego adwokata. Chciałem być miły i porozmawiać z wami, ale skoro stajecie się wrodzy, to nic z tego. Nic więcej nie powiem.

– Twój adwokat został powiadomiony. Czekamy na niego i dotrzymujemy ci towarzystwa – wyjaśnił Erwin, zbierając z blatu zdjęcia Mike’a. Zeke domyślał się, że mężczyzna z jakiegoś powodu nie może na nie dłużej patrzeć. – Miło sobie rozmawiamy, nic więcej.

– Chcę wykonać telefon. – Zeke nagle zmienił temat. Usiadł prosto i spojrzał na Ackermana, który w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął. – No co? Mam prawo do wykonania telefonu. Przetrzymujecie mnie tu już parę godzin, to nie fair.

– To rzeczywiście tragiczne – mruknął Levi, po czym odsunął się od Zeke’a. – Ale masz rację, już prawie poranek. Erwin, co ty na to, abyśmy zjedli jakieś śniadanie?

– Dobry pomysł. Niedługo wrócimy – wyjaśnił Smith, po czym zebrał wszystkie dokumenty i wstał.

– Hej, to nie w porządku! A co ze mną? Też chcę śniadanie! – Zeke również podniósł się z miejsca, obserwując, jak dwaj detektywi podchodzą do drzwi, po czym opuszczają pomieszczenie. – Nie umieścicie mnie chociaż w jakimś pokoiku, żebym mógł się zdrzemnąć? To jest łamanie praw!

– Narkotyki, które brałeś, na pewno utrzymają cię w przytomności jeszcze przez parę godzin – zauważył Ackerman i prawie się uśmiechnął. Nie, to było co innego. Yaeger stwierdził, że grymas ten sprawił, że mężczyzna w końcu wyglądał trochę bardziej przerażająco.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi głucho i Zeke został sam.

Opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Jasna cholera. Na pewno tego tak nie zostawi. Musiał skontaktować się z kimś… Dzwonienie do Grishy było zbyt ryzykowne. Pozostawał Eren, Annie lub któryś z braci Gaillard. Był pewien, że Carla jest już w drodze, podobnie jak Floch.

Zeke podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi. Zaczął pukać w szare drewno, zanim w małym okienku nie pojawiła się twarz strażnika.

– Hej, ty! Tak, ty! Nazywam się Zeke Yaeger i chcę wykorzystać swoje prawo do jednego telefonu. Dlatego otwórz te drzwi i mnie wypuść…

– Nie ma takiej opcji. Na razie masz czekać – odparł policjant, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami.

– Hej! Hej, nie ignoruj mnie! – zawołał Zeke, ponownie bębniąc pięściami w drzwi. Bez kajdanek na pewno byłoby mu wygodniej. Lubił korzystać z tego przedmiotu jedynie w łóżku. – Pożałujesz tego! Idź zapytaj swojego przełożonego, słyszysz?

Zeke zamilkł, gdyż do strażnika podszedł nagle inny mężczyzna i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Ten spojrzał na drugiego policjanta ze zdziwieniem. Potem jednak wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się w stronę Zeke’a i otworzył drzwi. Yaeger poczuł przypływ triumfu.

– Idź za mną – wyjaśnił nieznany mężczyzna, który pojawił się przed chwilą przed pokojem przesłuchań. Wyglądał jak zwykły funkcjonariusz. Wskazał Zeke’owi drogę, a gdy ten ruszył, policjant zaczął iść za nim. Przeszli przez pusty hol, mijając inne pomieszczenia. Nagle doszli do miejsca, w którym krzyżowały się dwa korytarze. Znajdował się tam automat z napojami a także telefon, wiszący na ścianie. Policjant skinął głową na Zeke’a.

– Jedno połączenie.

– Wyśmienicie – oznajmił Yaeger, a potem sięgnął za słuchawkę. Cieszył się, że jego ojciec miał tak wielu przyjaciół. Wybrał numer, który znał na pamięć, po czym przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Po kilku sygnałach osoba po drugiej stronie odezwała się.

– Halo?

– Siema. Jak tam? Żyjecie wszyscy? – mruknął Zeke do słuchawki.

– My tak. Już w bazie. Synek i jego ludzie przepadli – mówił Porco.

– Luzik, poimprezujemy z nimi innym razem.

– Zeke… Jest inny kłopot.

– Jaki?

Szare oczy Zeke’a, ukryte za okrągłymi okularami, zaokrągliły się ze zdziwienia.

Słuchał tego, co mówił do niego Porco, słuchał uważnie, jednak nic z tego nie rozumiał. Nie, to nie tak. Gaillard posługiwał się takimi zwrotami, aby nikt postronny nie mógł domyśleć się, co oznaczają. Przez sekundę Zeke myślał, że może Porco coś pokręcił, a może to on opacznie zrozumiał jego szyfr… Na to chyba jednak nie było szansy.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak.

– Dzięki. – Zeke powoli odłożył słuchawkę. Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę.

Tom Xavier nie pojawił się w laboratorium. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jego mieszkanie było puste, jego numer telefonu nie odpowiadał. Sąsiadka wyznała, że poprzedniego wieczoru wyszedł dokądś w pośpiechu. Gdy zapytała, dokąd wybiera się tak późno, stwierdził, że dostał nagłe wezwanie do pracy.

Zeke zmarszczył czoło. Czyżby policja jakimś cudem dopadła Xaviera? Czy coś na niego mieli? W jaki sposób skontaktowali się z nim tak, żeby uśpić jego czujność? Czyżby podszyli się pod kogoś z nich? Pod _niego_?

Czy specjalnie zrobili to w tym samym czasie, w którym zaplanowali jego aresztowanie? To nie mógł być przypadek, że ludzie Tybura dowiedzieli się o ich miejscu pobytu akurat tego samego wieczoru, w którym Tom został zabrany przez policję. Ktoś z ich grona musiał sypać.

Zeke zacisnął pięści. Skoro Tom został zgarnięty, to oznaczało, że zostawali bez chemika. Gdy Grisha się o tym dowie, wścieknie się jak nigdy dotąd. Musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, aby pomóc gasić ten pożar.

– Hej, musisz wracać do sali – mruknął funkcjonariusz. Gdy wściekły wzrok Zeke’a padł na mężczyznę, ten wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić krok do tyłu. Yaeger nic jednak nie powiedział. Obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść z powrotem szybkim krokiem.

Dał się zaprowadzić z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Opadł na krzesło, wpatrując się wojowniczym wzrokiem w klamkę. Jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście był na tyle śmiały, aby podstępem podszyć się pod niego i uprowadzić Xaviera… Nie pozostawi tego w spokoju.

Zeke zmrużył oczy. Nie łatwo było go oszukać i prawie nikomu się to nigdy nie udawało. Tym razem było inaczej i obecna sytuacja zaczynała go już wyprowadzać z równowagi. Był prawdziwie wkurwiony.

Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, Zeke ledwo usiedział na miejscu. Miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało drży z wściekłości. Ujrzał, jak Ackerman wchodzi do sali, trzymając w dłoni butelkę z wodą. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podstawił wodę na stole.

– Słyszałem od strażnika, że udało ci się wykonać swój telefon. Ciesz się, póki możesz, gnoju. Twoje znajomości w którymś momencie przestaną ci wystarczać – mruknął Levi, obrzucając Zeke’a obojętnym spojrzeniem. – Z jakiegoś powodu jestem pewien, że stanie się to szybciej, niż ci się wydaje…

Levi nie dokończył, gdyż Zeke poderwał się z miejsca.

Czara goryczy się przelała. Tama powstrzymująca jego furię pękła, a on nie mógł pozbawić się tej przyjemności dostrzeżenia prawdziwego szoku na obliczu detektywa. Widział, jak Ackerman rozszerza oczy, jak mięśnie jego twarzy napinają się.

Zeke złapał agenta za nadgarstki i pociągnął je do góry. Nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości, gdyż wciąż był zakuty w kajdanki. Następnie przycisnął Leviego swoim ciałem do ściany, unieruchamiając go i wbijając w oczy mężczyzny nieruchome spojrzenie.

– Myślisz że jesteś taki sprytny, co? – Głos Yaegera bardziej przypominał syk. Zmrużył oczy i mocniej zacisnął palce na nadgarstkach mężczyzny. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. – Taki z ciebie spryciarz?

– Puszczaj, do cholery! Mogę cię za to wsadzić! – wyrzucił z siebie Ackerman i próbował się wyrwać, ale Zeke jeszcze nie skończył.

Nachylił się bliżej detektywa, prawie muskając swoimi ustami jego ucho, tylko po to, aby szepnąć:

– Twój kolega też myślał, że jest sprytny. I zobacz, jak to się dla niego skończyło.

Levi rozszerzył oczy. Zeke dostrzegł w nich to, na co czekał. Gniew, który był uśpiony, który Ackerman za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać na wodzy, teraz wydostał się ze swojej kryjówki, podobnie jak jego własna wściekłość. Było tam też pragnienie zemsty, dojrzewało w mrokach świadomości Leviego, czekając na moment, w którym będzie mogło dać o sobie znać. Nadeszła ta chwila.

Detektyw odepchnął od siebie Yaegera z nową, powstrzymywaną dotąd siłą. Zeke uderzył pośladkami o stół, Levi nie pozwolił mu jednak zbyt długo stać o własnych siłach. Przywalił mu pięścią w twarz. Zeke upadł na podłogę. Próbował czołgać się w tył, Ackerman jednak złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie, aby ponownie uderzyć go w twarz. Raz, drugi, trzeci… Nie wiadomo, jak długo trwałoby to wszystko, gdyby drzwi nagle nie otworzyły się.

Smith wszedł do środka i rozszerzył oczy. Zareagował błyskawicznie, pochwycił Leviego i odciągnął go od Zeke’a, którego twarz zaczęła już krwawić w kilku miejscach.

Yaeger widział, jak w oczach Ackermana pojawia się zrozumienie, ponura świadomość tego, co zrobił i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Och, jak bardzo chciał się w tej chwili zaśmiać, rechotać na cały głos i delektować tym strachem, obecnym w oczach tego kurdupla! Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, nie teraz, musiał doprowadzić tę szopkę do końca. W progu ujrzał dwie wysokie sylwetki. Pierwszą z nich była, jakże inaczej, Carla Yaeger, ubrana w biały golf i w brązową, skórzaną spódnicę. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, po czym spojrzała z oburzeniem na dwójkę agentów.

– Co tu się dzieje?! Dlaczego mój syn jest torturowany?

Drugą osobą był Floch Forster, który odchrząknął i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Miał na sobie szary garnitur.

– Składam zawiadomienie ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Jestem świadkiem tego, do jakich środków dopuszcza się wydział antynarkotykowy. Przesłuchujecie mojego klienta bez jego adwokata, a teraz jeszcze dopuszczacie się wobec niego przemocy? – wycedził z siebie Floch, a potem pomógł Zeke’owi wstać.

– On chciał mnie zabić! – zawołał Yaeger, chowając się za plecami swojego adwokata. – Mówił, że mnie zabije…

Zeke zapłakał cicho, co sprawiło, że Carla szybko podeszła do niego i objęła go ramieniem.

– Już wszystko dobrze, nie pozwolimy, żeby cię więcej skrzywdzili – oznajmiła kobieta, spoglądając wrogo na detektywów. Zeke musiał przyznać, że kobieta odgrywała swoją rolę wprost znakomicie. Grisha świetnie ją wyszkolił.

Ackerman i Smith wyglądali, jakby ktoś pozbawił ich mowy. Wpatrywali się w nowoprzybyłych ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z przerażeniem, najwyraźniej oszacowując w myślach wielkość strat, które właśnie spowodowali. Zeke był pewien, że straty te będą ogromne.

Musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, aby powstrzymać uśmiech, który cisnął się na jego wargi. Skoro chcieli wojny, będą ją mieli.

**Ymir**

Zaparkowała samochód naprzeciwko starego teatru, po czym spojrzała na siedzącą tuż obok blondynkę. Historia uśmiechnęła się do Ymir łagodnie, zaczesując kosmyk włosów za ucho. Był wieczór, właśnie wróciły ze wspólnej kolacji. Ymir odebrała wcześniej Historię z pracy, aby spędzić z nią czas.

Ostatnio coraz częściej spotykały się w wolnej chwili i choć nie zdarzało się to często, zaczynały się coraz lepiej poznawać. Ymir dowiedziała się na przykład, że Historia mieszka z matką, ma młodszą siostrę, a ich ojciec był alkoholikiem i rzadko kiedy pojawia się w domu. Jeśli chodziło o nią, sama nie lubiła mówić o sobie, dlatego zwykle pytania o swoją przeszłość zbywała milczeniem, udzielała wymijających odpowiedzi albo w ogóle zmieniała temat.

Fritz sama nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o tej dziwnej znajomości. Historia była od niej młodsza o parę lat, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Nie wiedziała, na co dziewczyna liczyła, czy na przyjaźń, a może na zyskanie kogoś w rodzaju ochroniarza?

Od tego wieczoru, który spędziły za miastem, nic więcej nie wydarzyło się między nimi. Ymir dziwiła się samej sobie, że nie przekroczyła jeszcze tej granicy, nie sięgnęła po więcej. Zwykle nie miała z tym zahamowań. Jeśli ktoś jej się podobał, wszelkie konwenanse miała w poważaniu, bez względu na wiek, płeć, czy cokolwiek innego. W tym przypadku jednak było inaczej. Czuła do Historii dziwne przywiązanie, szacunek, nie chciała robić nic zbyt pośpiesznie. Dlatego trwała w tym dziwnym stanie, uczestniczyła w tych spotkaniach, sama nie wiedząc, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Była to też miła odmiana po dniu spędzonym w laboratorium albo po towarzyszeniu Grishy w jego podróżach. Mężczyzna ostatnio był w złym humorze.

– Dobra, wyskakuj, mała. Do zobaczenia kolejnym razem – Ymir odezwała się zawadiackim tonem i oparła łokcie o kierownicę. – Będę miała teraz trochę pracy, więc nie wiem, kiedy znowu się spotkamy.

– Rozumiem. – Historia pokiwała głową. Nie wysiadła jednak jeszcze, zamiast tego znów spojrzała na Ymir. – Może w takim razie wejdziesz na chwilę?

Fritz lekko uniosła brwi. Takiej propozycji się nie spodziewała.

– Słucham?

– Mojej matki nie ma, jest dzisiaj w pracy. Mogłybyśmy coś obejrzeć… No, chyba, że się śpieszysz – powiedziała Historia, jednak wciąż wpatrywała się w Ymir z wyczekiwaniem. Dziewczyna miała dziś na sobie białą bluzkę, dżinsową kurtkę i ciemne spodnie, przylegające do ciała. Przednie pasma włosów zaczesała do tyłu, spinając je klamrą. Taka fryzura bardzo jej pasowała, Ymir nie skomentowała tego jednak w żaden sposób. Nigdy nie była dobra w tych rzeczach. Przez moment zastanawiała się nad tym, co powinna zrobić. Było późno, jutro musiała być na nogach z samego rana, najrozsądniej byłoby wrócić do domu i położyć się spać…

Parę minut później przekroczyła próg mieszkania Historii, rozglądając się dookoła z ciekawością. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie było to zbyt luksusowe miejsce, przydałby mu się porządny remont, jednak na pewno było bardzo schludne. Mebli było niewiele, jednak nie brakowało najważniejszych sprzętów. Mały, szary korytarz prowadził do kilku pomieszczeń.

– Poczekaj chwilę – powiedziała Historia, po czym na chwilę wyszła z mieszkania. Ymir słyszała, jak dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi naprzeciwko, przywitała się z sąsiadką, a potem podziękowała jej za opiekę. Ymir w pierwszym momencie nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi, jednak zrozumiała, gdy Historia wróciła do mieszkania. Trzymała za rękę małą dziewczynkę o ciemnych włosach, zaplecionych w dwa warkocze oraz o dużych, jasnobłękitnych oczach. Ymir dostrzegła pewne podobieństwo do Historii, domyśliła się, że musiała to być jej młodsza siostra.

– Frieda, pamiętasz, jak wspominałam ci o mojej nowej przyjaciółce, Ymir? – spytała Historia, kucając i obejmując malutką dziewczynkę. Dziecko spojrzało z ciekawością na wysoką brunetkę. – W końcu mogę was sobie przedstawić. Ymir, to jest Frieda, moja siostrzyczka.

– Eee… Siema – wyjąkała Fritz, unosząc otwartą dłoń w stronę dziewczynki. Nie miała pojęcia, jak rozmawiać z dziećmi, dlatego traktowała je jak dorosłych.

– Hej! – zawołała dziewczynka, po czym przybiła jej piątkę i uśmiechnęła się wesoło. – Ymir, jakie śmieszne imię!

– No dzięki… – Fritz uniosła brew, po czym skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach. Cudownie, małe dziecko miało z niej ubaw. Historia zaśmiała się cicho.

– Ymir, pomożesz ułożyć mi moje nowe puzzle? Histusia w ogóle się na tym nie zna! – wyznała Frieda i zanim Ymir zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczynka złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku jednego z pomieszczeń. Okazało się ono być pokojem dziecięcym, znajdowało się tu pojedyncze łóżko z pościelą w księżniczki, duża szafa z ubraniami, drewniane biurko oraz skrzynki z zabawkami. Na biurku leżały rozsypane puzzle, tylko część z nich była ułożona. Na fragmencie układanki znajdowała się głowa smoka. Frieda wdrapała się na biurko, gdzie usiadła wygodnie, z nogami zwisającymi z blatu. Wskazała Ymir krzesło.

– Fajowe puzzle. Nie boisz się smoków? – spytała Fritz, pochylając się nad układanką.

Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

– Nie, w ogóle. A ty? – Frieda wzniosła swoje jasne spojrzenie na Ymir. Historia również weszła do pokoju, uśmiechnęła się na widok układających puzzle dziewczyn.

– Smoków? Pewnie, że nie. Są straszniejsze rzeczy.

– Na przykład jakie? – chciała wiedzieć Frieda. Historia oparła się o biurko.

– Na przykład… Szukanie pracy w pośredniaku. Albo rozliczanie się z podatku. Albo moja sąsiadka, która nie nałożyła makijażu. Brrr! – Ymir wzdrygnęła się z przerażeniem. Frieda roześmiała się głośno. – To dopiero straszne rzeczy!

– To śmieszne! Ale ja się prawie niczego nie boję. – Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami. – No, może czasem naszego taty. Dlatego wolę, jak go nie ma.

Ymir wymieniła milczące spojrzenie z Historią. Blondynka pochyliła się i pocałowała Friedę w czubek głowy.

– Pora spać, księżniczko, nie uważasz?

– Ale chciałam ułożyć te puzzle razem z Ymir…

– Wiem, rybko, ale jest już późno, a tych puzzli jest za dużo. Może umówimy się innego dnia? Ymir odwiedzi nas wcześniej? Co ty na to?

– Taak! – Frieda klasnęła w dłonie.

– Poczekasz chwilę? – spytała Historia, biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce, a potem spoglądając na Ymir. – Położę ją spać i przyjdę.

– Jasne! – Ymir podniosła się z miejsca. Przeszła do pokoju, wskazanego przez blondynkę, który musiał być jej sypialnią.

Fritz zawahała się trochę, badając wzrokiem nieznaną przestrzeń. Pokój był malutki, składał się z niewielkiego łóżka, toaletki, szafy i dużego okna z szerokim parapetem. Nad łóżkiem wysiały zdjęcia, które musiały pochodzić z automatycznego aparatu. Ymir podeszła trochę bliżej, aby się im przyjrzeć. Może nie powinna tego robić, jednak nie przywykła do przejmowania się takimi drobiazgami. Większość zdjęć przedstawiała Historię z jej znajomymi, najwyraźniej podczas różnych imprez. Parę innych fotografii przedstawiało Friedę lub samą Historię.

Ymir przyglądała się fotografiom, czując przyjemny zapach, unoszący się w pokoju. No tak, perfumy Historii. Fritz nie miała pojęcia, jaka to marka i czy w połączeniu z zapachem ciała kogoś innego również pachniałyby w ten sposób. Raczej na pewno nie. Kobieta przymknęła oczy i zaciągnęła się, wrażenie było naprawdę przyjemne…

– Podobają ci się?

Ymir podskoczyła, spoglądając w tył. Historia stała w progu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dopiero po chwili Fritz zrozumiała, że blondynce nie chodzi o zapach perfum, ale zdjęcia, przed którymi się zatrzymała.

– Ooch, tak. Są super. Sama je zrobiłaś? – spytała brunetka, wracając spojrzeniem do zdjęć.

– Jakiś czas temu kupiłam sobie aparat natychmiastowy. Tania podróba, ale fajna zabawka. Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film?

Kobiety usiadły na łóżku, opierając się wygodnie o wysokie poduszki. Historia sięgnęła po laptopa i włączyła horror. Ymir utkwiła spojrzenie w ekranie, próbując skoncentrować się na fabule. Było to trochę ciężkie, zważywszy na to, że głowa Historii spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Fritz czuła przyśpieszone bicie serca i nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Nagle ujrzała wpatrzone w siebie błękitne oczy. Stwierdziła nagle, że gdyby mogła, chętnie utonęłaby na zawsze w tych jasnych tęczówkach.

Ymir i Historia patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę, wymieniając się spojrzeniami. Wydarzenia, rozgrywające się na ekranie przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Fritz wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła policzka blondynki. Pogładziła go delikatnie, a gdy zobaczyła, jak usta dziewczyny rozciągają się w uśmiechu, nachyliła się i złożyła na nich delikatny pocałunek. Miała wrażenie, że cały świat wokół niej zawirował. Historia odwzajemniła pocałunek. Objęła Ymir ramionami, całując kobietę z czułością.

Trwało to dobrą chwilę, Fritz straciła rachubę czasu. Nagle Historia podniosła się z miejsca, aby usiąść na Ymir okrakiem. Zaczęła całować brunetkę w tej pozycji, stwarzając im tym samym dodatkowe możliwości. Musiały chyba pomyśleć o tym samym. Historia sięgnęła do swojej bluzki, jednak wtedy Ymir złapała ją za dłonie.

– Na pewno tego chcesz? – wyszeptała Ymir, wpatrując się prosto w błękitne oczy. Historia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– A jak myślisz? – Dziewczyna pochyliła się i cmoknęła Ymir w usta, po czym dodała, również szeptem: – Nie jestem taka niewinna jak ci się wydaje.

Blondynka sięgnęła dłońmi do swojej bluzki i zdjęła ją z siebie, by po chwili rzucić ją gdzieś na bok. Ymir ujrzała biały biustonosz z fiszbinami, opinający się wokół kształtnych piersi. Musiała przyznać, że Historia była hojniej obdarzona przez naturę niż ona sama. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Fritz dotknęła delikatnie biustu blondynki, czując pod palcami gładki materiał. Historia zmrużyła oczy i rozchyliła wargi, wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie.

Ymir nie śpieszyła się, gładziła powoli piersi blondynki. Po dłuższej chwili sięgnęła do jej pleców i szybkim, sprawnym ruchem odpięła biustonosz. Zdjęła go z ramion Historii i odłożyła na bok. Wciąż wpatrując się w jej oczy, objęła dłońmi nagie piersi dziewczyny i zaczęła je pieścić.

Blondynka westchnęła głośniej, obejmując Ymir za szyję. Fritz pochyliła się i objęła jeden z sutków swoimi ustami, zaczęła pieścić go językiem. Po chwili usłyszała cichy jęk Historii tuż przy uchu. To sprawiło, że zapragnęła poczuć ją jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze mocniej. Objęła dziewczynę ramionami, przyciskając do siebie i wpijając się ustami w jej szyję. Czuła intensywny zapach perfum, który doprowadzał ją do szału. Zupełnie zatraciła się w tym doznaniu, i kto wie, gdzie by ją to zaprowadziło, gdyby nie głośny szczęk kluczy, dochodzący z przedpokoju.

Obie kobiety znieruchomiały, nasłuchując uważnie. Ktoś właśnie wchodził do mieszkania. Po reakcji blondynki, Fritz domyśliła się, że musiała to być jej matka. Historia poderwała się z miejsca, rozglądając za swoim biustonoszem. Szybko wciągnęła go na siebie, a potem błyskawicznie ubrała bluzkę. Ymir była pod wrażeniem jej ekspresowego tempa. Ona sama zdążyła jedynie usiąść kawałek dalej i właśnie wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Do pokoju weszła wysoka, chuda kobieta, ubrana w czarny płaszcz. Obrzuciła Historię i jej towarzyszkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – spytała, piorunując córkę wzrokiem. Wskazała na Ymir. – Kim ona jest?

– To Ymir, moja przyjaciółka, mówiłam ci o niej. – Historia podniosła się z łóżka i przygładziła bluzkę. – Oglądałyśmy film…

– Jest późno. Mówiłam, żadnych odwiedzin o tej porze – mruknęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Ymir wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała ochoty na mieszanie się w nieswoje sprawy, dlatego ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Nie ma problemu. His, odezwę się.

Brunetka przekroczyła próg pokoju i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, gdy do jej uszu dobiegły jeszcze odgłosy rozmowy:

– Mówiłam, że masz przestać spotykać się z innymi kobietami! To grzech, zachowujesz się jak rozpustnica!

Ymir usłyszała coś, co brzmiało zbyt podobnie do uderzenia w twarz, aby mogło być czymś innym. Zamarła w miejscu, przez ułamek sekundy walcząc ze sobą. To nie jej sprawa, to nie jej sprawa, to nie była jej sprawa…

Fritz obróciła się na miejscu i z powrotem wparowała do pokoju Historii. Ujrzała, jak blondynka trzyma się za policzek, jej matka pochyla się nad nią z prawdziwą furią na twarzy. Uniosła dłoń ponownie, ale Ymir złapała ją za nadgarstek.

– Hej, paniusiu, zrób tak jeszcze raz, a sama ci przydzwonię w ten czerep – mruknęła Ymir, ściskając rękę kobiety z całej siły. Widząc szok na jej twarzy, Fritz puściła ją, by po chwili złapać Historię za dłoń. Pociągnęła ją w stronę korytarza, a następnie wyciągnęła z mieszkania.

– Ymir! Poczekaj! Ymir! – wołała Historia, gdy ruszyły schodami w dół.

– Co jest? – Ymir zatrzymała się i obróciła, aby spojrzeć na niższą blondynkę.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie mogę stąd odejść, to mój dom i…

– Pozwolisz, żeby ktoś podnosił na ciebie rękę? – Ymir pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Ona nie chciała… Po prostu, ma swoje problemy, jest ciągle zestresowana…

– Och, jak mi przykro. I to daje jej prawo do bicia własnej córki? – Ymir zrobiła krok w stronę Historii, aby spojrzeć na nią z bliska. – Czy Friedę też kiedyś uderzyła?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Gdyby zrobiła coś takiego, ja… – Głos Historii załamał się lekko. Odetchnęła głęboko, a potem dotknęła dłoni Ymir i spojrzała jej w oczy. – Dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz, ale mówiłam ci, że umiem o siebie zadbać. Zaufaj mi.

Ymir westchnęła. Nie miała prawa wtrącać się w życie tej dziewczyny. Czuła, że wywołała w nim już wystarczający zamęt.

– Jak uważasz – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie gładząc Historię po zaczerwienionym policzku. Nachyliła się i pocałowała dziewczynę w skrzywdzone miejsce. – Tylko proszę, nie pozwól na to, żeby ktoś sprawiał ci ból.

– Postaram się. Zobaczymy się jeszcze? – zapytała Historia, ujmując dłoń Ymir. – Zadzwonię.

Blondynka wspięła się na czubki palców, aby cmoknąć wyższą od siebie kobietę w usta. Potem obróciła się na pięcie i wbiegła po schodach, by po chwili zniknąć w ciemnym korytarzu.

Ymir ruszyła w drugą stronę. Zeszła na parter i odnalazła swój samochód na parkingu. Wsiadła do środka i oparła dłonie na kierownicy, wzdychając ciężko. Co ona wyprawiała? Nie powinna przywiązywać się do tej gówniary, za dużo ostatnio działo się w jej życiu. A może właśnie tego potrzebowała, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkich troskach? Nawet jeśli, nie powinna narażać Historii na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby Grisha chciał znaleźć na nią haka i dowiedziałby się o ich znajomości… Nie skończyłoby się do dobrze dla blondynki. Albo dla jej rodziny.

Fritz uruchomiła auto i ruszyła z piskiem opon. Szybka przejażdżka, tego jej było trzeba.


	24. Chapter 24

**Levi**

Levi wyszedł z sali konferencyjnej i ruszył samotnie korytarzem. Przeszedł przez dział administracyjny, nie patrząc na tutejszych pracowników, a wręcz zupełnie ignorując ich obecność. Spotkanie z Keithem Shadisem przebiegło tak, jak się spodziewał. Ich przełożony co prawda pochwalił ich za skuteczne aresztowanie Toma Xaviera, którego obecnie trzymali w garści, jednak problemem stała się kwestia Zeke’a Yaegera. Mężczyzna został wypuszczony na wolność i Levi wiedział, że była to głównie jego wina.

Ackerman wpadł do ich wspólnego gabinetu i z rozpędu kopnął w kosz na śmieci. Pogniecione papiery rozsypały się dookoła, śmietnik zakręcił się w powietrzu, by po chwili wylądować na podłodze. Levi zacisnął pięści i pochylił się nad biurkiem, próbując uspokoić oddech. _Cholera, jasna cholera._ Wiedział, że Zeke będzie próbował go sprowokować, nie spodziewał się jednak tak bezpośredniego starcia.

Po krótkiej chwili do pomieszczenia weszli Erwin oraz Hanji. Przyjaciele zatrzymali się przed Levim, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem.

– Zjebałem. Totalnie zjebałem, przepraszam was – mruknął Levi, nie patrząc na agentów.

– Daj spokój. Należało się gnojowi. Mike byłby pod wrażeniem – wyznała Hanji, przysiadając na blacie biurka.

– Nie dość, że Zeke został zwolniony z aresztu, to na dodatek nie możemy użyć do niczego jego zeznań. Jego adwokat wniósł na mnie skargę i udało mu się przekonać sędziego, że zeznania zostały złożone pod przymusem. A teraz dowiaduję się, że zostałem zawieszony na dwa tygodnie… Po prostu cudownie.

– I co z tego? Idziemy do przodu, Levi. – Erwin uniósł dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu Ackermana. – Wiedzieliśmy, że Zeke nie posiedzi w areszcie zbyt długo. Ale za to mamy Xaviera, właśnie tam, gdzie chcieliśmy. Produkcja Grishy opóźni się, a my w końcu mamy oficjalne źródło informacji. Moim zdaniem to prawdziwy sukces.

– Zresztą, domyślam się, że Zeke musiał cię czymś sprowokować. Powiedział coś, o Mike’u, prawda? – Hanji zagryzła wargę.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Nie miał już siły ciągnąć tego tematu, a jego milczenie było wystarczająco wymowne.

– Wiem, co poprawi ci humor – odezwał się nagle Erwin, prostując się. – Jesteś zawieszony dopiero od jutra, prawda? Może chcesz złożyć wizytę naszemu nowemu znajomemu?

*

Godzinę później Levi i Erwin przekroczyli próg pokoju przesłuchań w areszcie tymczasowym. Ujrzeli mężczyznę w średnim wieku, ubranego w szary uniform przeznaczony dla ludzi, zatrzymanych w tym miejscu. Tom Xavier wyglądał na niepocieszonego. Miał pucołowatą twarz, krótkie, ciemne włosy a także okrągłe okulary, zza których pobłyskiwało inteligentne, choć trochę zgaszone spojrzenie. Złożył dłonie przed sobą i uniósł twarz w momencie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za detektywami. Obaj mężczyźni usiedli przy stole, naprzeciwko Xaviera.

– Możecie mi w końcu powiedzieć, kiedy stąd wyjdę? – zapytał Tom, wpatrując się najpierw w Erwina, a potem w Leviego. – Nikt mnie o niczym nie informuje! To godzi w moje prawa.

– Witam, panie Xavier – zaczął Levi, zupełnie ignorując pytanie aresztanta, przynajmniej na ten moment. – Nazywam się Levi Ackerman, a to mój partner, Erwin Smith. Jesteśmy agentami policyjnej jednostki, zajmującej się przeciwdziałaniu handlu narkotykami.

– Narkotykami…? – Xavier przełknął ślinę. Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. – Niby co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

– No właśnie, chcielibyśmy o to zapytać pana. – Levi sięgnął po teczkę z dokumentami i rozłożył je przed Tomem. – Widzi pan ten rachunek? Jak pan myśli, dlaczego wzbudził nasze zainteresowanie?

Xavier spojrzał na wydrukowany skan. Dokument przedstawiał paragon z jednego ze sklepów z chemicznymi substancjami. Co prawda ich ilość nie przekraczała limitu, jaki był nałożony na kupujących w tego typu miejscach, jednak dla uważnego oka mogła wyglądać podejrzanie. Tom pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– To jest wasz dowód? Niby na co? Wiedzą panowie, kim jestem? Uczyłem chemii w liceum, teraz prowadzę korepetycje i zajęcia dla dzieci i młodzieży. To chyba normalne, że od czasu do czasu kupuję materiały, z których korzystam podczas mojej pracy? Chcą panowie listę moich uczniów?

– Och, zdecydowanie, będziemy o nią prosić – potwierdził Levi, zapisując coś w notatniku.

– Wie pan, jak najbardziej rozumiemy pańskie oburzenie. Po prostu musimy sprawdzać wszystkie tropy.

– Ja też panów rozumiem, ale areszt! To zdecydowanie zbyt wiele!

– Zna pan tego człowieka? – spytał Levi, podsuwając Xavierowi przed nos pewną fotografię. Przedstawiało ono Toma i Grishę, rozmawiających z sobą na jakimś bankiecie. Zostało zrobione parę lat temu, jednak dopiero niedawno detektywi natknęli się na nie, dzięki sugestii Erena.

Tom zamrugał, najwidoczniej zdziwiony policyjnym odkryciem.

– Tak, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, jest to Grisha Yaeger. Posiada sieć znanych hoteli w Eldii.

– Co łączy pana z Yaegerem? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin, wpatrując się w Toma z uwagą. Xavier zmarszczył brwi.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie? Prawie nie znam tego człowieka! Czy jestem o coś oskarżony?

– Mamy kilka podejrzeń co do tego mężczyzny. Na razie zbieramy poszlaki.

– I aresztujecie każdego nauczyciela chemii, który mieszka w tym mieście? – zapytał Xavier, mrużąc powieki.

– Nie, tylko takiego, który miał okazję widzieć się z Yaegerem parę razy. – Levi westchnął, a potem położył przed Xavierem kolejny dokument. – Proszę się z tym zapoznać. Jeśli jest pan niewinny, nie ma pan o co się martwić, prawda?

Xavier sięgnął po kartkę papieru, szybko przebiegając wzrokiem po literach. W miarę czytania jego oczy robiły się coraz większe i pełne niedowierzenia. Twarz mężczyzny poczerwieniała ze złości.

– Co to ma być, do cholery?

– Nakaz przeszukania pańskiego mieszkania, podpisany przez sędziego. Jest to normalny proceder. Tak jak wspomniałem, jeśli jest pan niewinny…

– Zamknij się! To jest pogwałcenie moich praw! – Xavier wręcz zagotował się z oburzenia. – Cholerni amatorzy, nie zostawię tego tak! Jeszcze będziecie żałować, że…

Mężczyzna nagle zamilkł. Musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że trochę się zagalopował, jeszcze chwila i powiedziałby coś, czego będzie żałował. Dlatego uspokoił się, odchrząknął i odgarnął ciemne kosmyki do tyłu.

– Proszę bardzo, szukajcie do woli – odparł po chwili Xavier już spokojniejszym tonem. Spojrzał chłodno na detektywów. – Nie mam nic do ukrycia.

– Wspaniale. Pańskie mieszkanie musi być właśnie w tym momencie przeszukiwane. Niedługo powinniśmy otrzymać pierwszy raport – wyjaśnił Erwin, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

– Tymczasem chciałbym poprosić o tę listę pańskich uczniów – odezwał się Levi, przysuwając do Xaviera czystą kartkę i długopis. – Czy poza dawaniem korepetycji jest pan zatrudniony jeszcze w jakimś miejscu?

– Nie. To mi w tym momencie w zupełności wystarcza – odpowiedział Xavier, klikając na długopis i spoglądając na pustą stronę.

– Rozumiem. Ma pan całkiem spore i dobrze usytuowane mieszkanie jak na kogoś, kto utrzymuje się tylko z korepetycji… – mruknął Levi, unosząc jedną brew.

Xavier od razu spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Czy coś pan sugeruje?! – Tom znowu uniósł głos, jednak ponownie szybko się opanował. – Mężczyzna w moim wieku nie może mieć oszczędności? Jeśli chcecie mnie o coś oskarżyć, zróbcie to od razu.

– Po prostu myślę na głos. – Levi wzruszył ramionami. – Proszę się nie śpieszyć, mamy dużo czasu.

Levi i Tom wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę.

Spojrzenie Xaviera było nieprzyjazne i złowrogie. Ackerman domyślał się, czemu tak jest. Przyparli go do muru, unieruchomili go na czas pobytu w areszcie, który mógł trwać nawet do dwóch tygodni, być może dłużej, w zależności od tego, jak szybko uda im się wykluczyć wszelkie poszlaki, wskazujące na jakąkolwiek nielegalną działalność. Każdy dzień zwłoki kosztował Grishę fortunę, a Xaviera musiał przyprawiać o mdłości.

Chociaż ten jeden raz prawo było po ich stronie.

**Hanji**

Hanji zapukała do brązowych drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, weszła do środka. W nozdrza uderzył ją przyjemny zapach jakiejś potrawy. Zdjęła buty i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Powoli zaczynała czuć się w tym mieszkaniu jak u siebie.

Moblit pochylał się właśnie nad kuchenką, zawzięcie mieszając coś na patelni. Na widok Hanji uśmiechnął się szeroko, wręcz z dziecięcą radością.

– Han, super, że już jesteś. Obiad prawie gotowy.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, aby przytulić Hanji do siebie i złożyć na jej wargach czuły pocałunek. Kobieta objęła go ramionami i odwzajemniła ten gest. Przymknęła oczy, delektując się tym doznaniem. Czekała na to przez cały dzień, a nie należał on do najprzyjemniejszych. Całowali się z sobą dobrą chwilę, aż warzywa na patelni zaczęły się trochę przypalać. Moblit w końcu oderwał się od ust Hanji, i szybko wrócił do kuchenki.

– Bardzo zmęczona? – spytał Berner, mieszając warzywa.

– Oj, cholernie – odparła Hanji, by po chwili opaść na jedno z krzeseł, stojących przy stole. Na blacie wszystko było już przygotowane, talerze, sztućce, szklanki. Moblit nie próżnował. – Nie codziennie zdarza się taki dzień. Brałam udział w przeszukiwaniu mieszkania jednej z podejrzanych osób. Może nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale mam wrażenie, że inaczej eksploduję z nadmiaru myśli.

– Spokojnie, dopóki nie podasz mi żadnych nazwisk, powinienem być bezpieczny. – Moblit mrugnął do niej wesoło. – Wszystko się udało?

– Nie do końca. Nie znaleźliśmy prawie nic podejrzanego… – Hanji oparła brodę na swoim nadgarstku i westchnęła. – Parę rzeczy musimy sprawdzić, dzięki czemu pobyt tego człowieka w areszcie trochę się wydłuży. Jestem pewna, że nasz główny podejrzany się po prostu wścieknie.

– Skoro ten ktoś, kogo zatrzymaliście, jest jego pracownikiem, to na pewno.

Moblit podszedł do stołu i nałożył na każdy talerz porcję posiłku. Hanji dostrzegła mieszankę kolorowych warzyw, porządnie przyprawionych i wyglądających niezwykle zachęcająco. Berner odstawił patelnię, a potem usiadł obok Hanji i spojrzał na nią z czułością.

– Otrzymacie na ten czas jakąś ochronę?

– Co? Dlaczego? – Hanji zdziwiła się trochę. Nadziała na widelec kawałek papryki i wsadziła sobie do ust.

– No wiesz, skoro jest szansa, że tamten człowiek się wścieknie… Powinniście uważać.

– Och, uważamy. Zawsze jest taka szansa, ale naprawdę wątpię, że porwałby się na atakowanie policji w biały dzień. Ten człowiek ma zbyt wiele do stracenia, zbyt ważna jest dla niego jego pozycja.

– Czy chodzi o Grishę Yaegera? – zapytał nagle Moblit.

Hanji zakaszlała głośno, kawałek papryki stanął jej w gardle. Berner szybko podał jej szklankę z wodą, poklepał ją również po plecach.

– Ja pierdolę, Moblit… Skąd wiesz?! – Hanji wytrzeszczyła oczy na mężczyznę.

– Nie wiem, po prostu tak mi przyszło do głowy. Natknąłem się dzisiaj na ten artykuł. Zobacz. – Berner sięgnął po gazetę i pokazał dziewczynie coś, co znajdowało się na jednej ze stron. – Niby nic takiego, ale… Tak mi się skojarzyło.

– „Syn miejscowego przedsiębiorcy zatrzymany przez policję”. – Hanji poprawiła okulary, wczytując się w artykuł. – „Co ukrywa Grisha Yaeger za zamkniętymi drzwiami? Nasi dziennikarze dotarli do niepokojących informacji, jakoby Yaeger był zamieszany w przestępczy proceder, związany z przywłaszczeniem mienia. Yaeger’s Hotel to sieć hoteli, które należą do zamożnej rodziny i które w poprzednim kwartale zanotowały znaczny dochód. Lecz na czym tak naprawdę wzbogaciła się rodzina Yaegerów?”. Kurde, co to jest? I czemu ja tego nie widziałam?

– Wyszło wczoraj. Wiesz, nie jest to jakaś popularna gazeta, moja mama ją przez przypadek tu zostawiła… Dalej jest wywiad z jakimś byłym pracownikiem hotelu, który twierdzi, że widział na własne oczy wiele nieprawidłowości.

– Kurwa – wyrwało się Hanji. Dziewczyna przeglądała gazetę jeszcze przez chwilę. – Mogę to pożyczyć?

– Jasne. – Moblit nachylił się i cmoknął brunetkę w policzek. – Pod warunkiem, że obiecasz mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

– Okej… A ty obiecaj, że o wszystkim zapomnisz! Nie możesz nic wiedzieć! – Hanji szybko złożyła gazetę i odłożyła ją na bok.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – stwierdził Moblit, uśmiechając się promiennie. – A teraz, czy mogę już zjeść z moją dziewczyną obiad?

– Och… A więc jestem już twoją dziewczyną? – Hanji odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jej policzki zarumieniły się z wrażenia. Nagle wszystko, co było związane z jej pracą, poszło w odstawkę. Liczył się tylko mężczyzna, który siedział obok niej.

– Spędzamy z sobą prawie każdy wieczór, śpimy z sobą, jemy razem obiady i kolacje, bierzemy razem prysznice… Myślę, że jak najbardziej. Czekam tylko, aż przedstawisz mnie swoim przyjaciołom – wyznał Berner, po czym uśmiechnął się uroczo. Hanji poderwała się nagle z krzesła i usiadła Moblitowi na kolanach. Wpiła się namiętnie w jego usta, obejmując go mocno za szyję. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił pocałunek, próbując przejąć inicjatywę, jednak nie było to łatwe. Dopiero po chwili złapał Hanji za uda i podniósł się razem z nią, sadzając ją na pustym miejscu na stole. Brunetka spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Czy możemy najpierw dokończyć obiad? – spytał Berner, unosząc kącik ust.

– Wybacz. Chyba naprawdę straciłam dla ciebie głowę – wyznała Hanji, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi mężczyzny. Usłyszała jego ciche westchnienie.

– I ja dla ciebie. Ale słyszę, jak burczy ci w brzuchu. Jadłaś dziś coś w ogóle?

– Melduję, że obowiązki służbowe nie pozwoliły mi jeść…

– Chyba żartujesz! Zaraz wcisnę ci to na siłę…

– Co mi wciśniesz? – spytała Hanji i roześmiała się głośno, widząc minę Moblita.

**Mikasa**

Wsiadła do błękitnego, sportowego auta, ustawiła lusterka oraz fotel, a potem uruchomiła silnik. Ruszyła w stronę elektrycznej bramy, która otworzyła się przed nią automatycznie. Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy. To naprawdę się działo. Miała swoje auto, mogła opuszczać to miejsce, kiedy tylko chciała… No, może nie do końca. Najpierw musiała zgłosić taką chęć do Grishy i poinformować go, dokąd się udaje. Mężczyzna mógł wyrazić zgodę na przejażdżkę bądź nie. Ostatnio był w złym humorze, przez co bała się, że zmieni zdanie. Yaeger jednak dotrzymał słowa.

Oczywiście spodziewała się, że wyśle jej śladem swoich ludzi, aby śledzili jej poczynania. Podejrzewała też, że auto było wyposażone w nadajnik GPS, aby Grisha zawsze wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Dlatego też musiała być bardzo ostrożna i za każdym razem mieć przygotowaną odpowiednią bajeczkę dla swojego opiekuna. Poza tym, musiała mieć się na baczności, jeśli chodziło o wrogów mężczyzny, głównie rodzinę Tyburów.

Miała z sobą broń, którą dostała od Erena, choć liczyła na to, że nie będzie musiała jej używać.

Mikasa zacisnęła palce na kierownicy. Dla kogoś mogłoby to być niewiele, dla niej jednak był to krok naprzód. Czuła, że jest człowiekiem, że znowu ma jakieś prawa. Że chociaż w takim niewielkim stopniu może decydować o sobie.

Gdy wjechała do Trostu, skierowała się do centrum. Zaparkowała auto na pierwszym wolnym miejscu i od razu poszła się przejść główną alejką miasta.

Przyglądała się witrynom sklepowym, ludziom robiącym zakupy lub spacerującym z bliskimi. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę tutaj jest, sama, bez obstawy, bez obserwujących ją wrogich oczu.

Zatrzymała się przy budce z lodami. Sympatyczna starsza pani sprzedała jej waniliowy smakołyk w słodkim wafelku. Mikasa usiadła na ławce, powoli jedząc loda i patrząc na mijających ją ludzi. Żałowała, że nie ma z nią Erena i Armina, obaj byli ostatnio strasznie zajęci.

Jakaś mała dziewczynka, siedząca w wózku, uśmiechnęła się do niej. Mikasa odwzajemniła uśmiech, czując dziwną tkliwość. Do tej pory nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, jak to byłoby posiadać takie maleństwo. Na pewno musiałoby to być coś niesamowitego… Cóż, w jej przypadku nie byłby to dobry pomysł.

Mimo wszystko, musiała to sprawdzić.

Podniosła się z ławki i ruszyła przed siebie. Znalazła aptekę i weszła do środka. Sprzedawczyni bez słowa podała jej to, o co Mikasa poprosiła. Wyszła z apteki i zaszła do kawiarni, gdzie zamówiła kawę z mlekiem. Gdy ekspedientka zajęła się przygotowywaniem napoju, Mikasa udała się do toalety.

Wyjęła test ciążowy z torebki. Zrobienie go zajęło jej krótką chwilę. Umyła ręce i stanęła nad umywalką, czekając, aż wynik stanie się widoczny. Cóż, powinna to sprawdzić, skoro ona i Jean nie używali prezerwatywy. Wiedziała, że tak łatwo jest zajść w ciążę, zwłaszcza, kiedy w jej życiu istniało tak wiele stresogennych czynników. Jednak musiała wiedzieć.

Poczuła lekkie zdenerwowanie. Miałaby naprawdę wielkiego pecha, jeśli pierwszy seks w jej życiu zakończyłby się niechcianą ciąża. Co będzie, jeśli test wyjdzie pozytywny? Co wtedy zrobi? Jak zareagowałby Eren? Co zrobiłby Jean? Na pewno nie pozwoliłby jej wrócić z powrotem do posiadłości Yaegerów. Czy wtedy musiałaby się ukrywać? Czy mogłaby prosić policję o pomoc?

Może udałoby się jej zniknąć, zmienić tożsamość, wyjechać razem z Jeanem daleko stąd… Może…

Dziewczyna zamrugała. Na pasku pojawiła się jedna, pionowa linia. Mikasa wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę.

Dziwne. Choć tak się tego bała, przez moment miała dziwną nadzieję, że test jednak będzie pozytywny…

No cóż, tak miało być. Dziewczyna wyrzuciła przedmiot do śmietnika i wyszła z toalety. Wypiła kawę, a potem wróciła do samochodu. Sięgnęła po telefon i jeszcze raz sprawdziła adres na stronie internetowej. Była szesnasta, mężczyzna powinien zaraz kończyć pracę. Nie miała pojęcia, czy w ogóle go zastanie, jednak musiała się z nim zobaczyć, choć na chwilę. Jeśli Grisha będzie ją o coś pytał, miała przygotowaną idealną wymówkę. Mężczyźni nie chcą angażować się w rozmowy, które dotyczą kobiecych, medycznych problemów, prawda?

Dziewczyna włączyła się do ruchu i skierowała we właściwe miejsce.

**Jean**

Drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim pacjentem. Jean wyłączył komputer, a potem przeciągnął się na swoim skórzanym fotelu. To był długi dzień, zastępował dziś jednego ze starszych kolegów.

Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Jean ujrzał twarz młodej recepcjonistki.

– Jean, przyszła jeszcze jedna pacjentka. Przyjmiesz ją?

– Czy była umówiona? – spytał mężczyzna. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Jean westchnął, jednak skinął głową. – Dobrze, niech wejdzie. Ale nie możemy zrobić z tego zwyczaju.

– Jasne – odrzekła recepcjonistka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Jean wyprostował się i odczekał chwilę. W końcu usłyszał kroki po drugiej stronie, a następnie pukanie.

– Proszę wejść – odparł, opierając się wygodnie o zagłówek fotela. Jeszcze jedna wizyta i będzie mógł wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie dostanie nagłego telefonu od któregoś z ludzi Zeke’a. To była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miałby ochotę, jechać po takim dniu do posiadłości Yaegerów, w worku na głowie… Z drugiej strony, być może zobaczyłby się z Mikasą, a to wynagrodziłoby mu wszelkie niedogodności.

Jean otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Teraz powinien się skupić na czym innym. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i rozszerzył oczy.

Mikasa weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Jeana i zrobiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku.

– Cześć. Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała, zatrzymując się przed dużym, dębowym biurkiem. Jean dopiero po chwili zamknął usta i był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

– Oczywiście, że nie… Ale… Co tutaj robisz? – spytał mężczyzna, podnosząc się z fotela i podchodząc do dziewczyny. Stanął przed Mikasą, i nieśmiało wyciągnął dłonie w jej kierunku, jakby bał się, że nagle zniknie.

– Chciałam się z tobą zobaczyć, choć na chwilę. Znalazłam w internecie klinikę, w której pracujesz. Miałam nadzieję, że będziesz jeszcze na miejscu. Widocznie miałam szczęście. – Mikasa uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Zrobiła krok w stronę mężczyzny i wtuliła się w niego. Choć wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną, najwyraźniej nie chciała tracić czasu.

– Grisha wie, że tutaj jesteś? – chciał wiedzieć Jean. Objął dziewczynę ramionami i przytulił z czułością. Na jego twarzy jednak widoczny był niepokój. – Pozwolił ci tu przyjechać?

– Udało mi się wyprosić go o auto. Wie tylko tyle, że miałam kilka rzeczy do załatwienia na mieście. Jeśli będzie chciał znać szczegóły, albo jeśli jego ludzie mnie śledzą, powiem, że musiałam się z tobą skonsultować w związku z delikatną sprawą. W końcu jesteś lekarzem, czyż nie? – Mikasa podniosła głowę, by napotkać spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Musimy tylko ustalić, na co choruję.

Jean zaśmiał się cicho, a potem objął Mikasę mocniej. W końcu odnalazł jej usta i przycisnął do nich spragnione wargi. Miał wrażenie, jakby od ostatniego spotkania z dziewczyną nie oddychał i dopiero teraz miał okazję do zaczerpnięcia powietrza. To było niesamowite wrażenie. Czuł się tak, jakby ten jeden pocałunek przywrócił go do życia, był przeraźliwie uzależniający i nieporównywalny z czymkolwiek innym. Czy był już zakochany, czy to dopiero miało się wydarzyć?

– Musimy się wymienić telefonami – wyszeptał Jean, odrywając się w końcu od ust Mikasy. Oboje oddychali szybciej, a na ich policzkach pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. – Od naszego ostatniego spotkania nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Muszę mieć z tobą jakiś kontakt.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł, wybacz. Grisha nie może o nas wiedzieć – odpowiedziała Mikasa, dotykając czoło Jeana swoim. – Będziemy musieli ustalić jakiś inny sposób.

– Jak mam wytrzymać bez ciebie? – chciał wiedzieć Jean. Pogładził Mikasę po policzku. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna naprawdę tu była. – Jak mam przeżyć dzień, nie wiedząc, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

– Nie mamy wyboru. Obiecuję, że nic mi się nie stanie. Grisha ostatnio pozwala mi na coraz więcej, tak jak mówiłam, mam teraz auto do własnej dyspozycji. Muszę tylko wcześniej powiadamiać go o tym, dokąd jadę.

– No proszę… Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze sobie radzisz. Czyli wszystko w porządku?

– Pomijając fakt, że muszę tam mieszkać wbrew swojej woli, to owszem…

– A więc nie wracaj. Zostań tu. – Oczy Jeana rozbłysły. Mikasa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Albo inaczej, ucieknijmy razem. Jeśli chcesz, nawet dzisiaj mogę się spakować i możemy wyjechać z kraju…

– Żartujesz? Przestań, to brzmi jak szaleństwo. – Mikasa pokręciła głową. – Nie mamy pojęcia, jak daleko sięgają kontakty Grishy. Nie mogłabym narazić cię na takie niebezpieczeństwo, a poza tym nie mogę opuścić Erena i Armina.

– Czy nie jest tak, że oni również chcą, żebyś była bezpieczna? – spytał Jean, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. – Może oni również chcą uciec?

– Nie, Jean. To nierealne. Jakoś musimy nauczyć się żyć w tym chaosie.

Mikasa stanęła na palcach, aby ponownie pocałować mężczyznę. Jean przytulił ją czule, gładząc dłońmi jej plecy. Wplótł palce w ciemne kosmyki dziewczyny i usłyszał jej ciche westchnienie. Po chwili wpił się w jej usta, całując ją namiętnie, nie dając jej zaczerpnąć oddechu. Badał językiem wnętrze jej ust, starając się zapamiętać smak warg dziewczyny, a także zapach jej włosów. Nie wiedział, kiedy znowu będzie mu dane ją zobaczyć. Mikasa odwzajemniła pocałunek, wychodząc mu naprzeciw, poruszając ustami i również smakując go całą sobą. Gdy chwila zaczęła trwać zbyt długo, oderwali się od siebie, choć ich ciała drżały z pragnienia.

– Odwiedzę cię, gdy znowu będę mogła – wyszeptała dziewczyna, podnosząc dłoń i wplatając palce w jasne kosmyki.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Ujął dłoń brunetki i pocałował jej wnętrze.

– Chyba, że Grisha będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy, to spotkamy się szybciej. Z jednej strony tego chcę, a z drugiej boję się tego, bo nie chcę, aby to tobie coś się stało.

– Wątpię, że tak będzie. Naprawdę umiem o siebie zadbać, doktorze. – Mikasa uśmiechnęła się.

Jean delikatnie odwzajemnił uśmiech, chwilę potem jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek.

– Chciałbym cię lepiej poznać. Nie wiem nawet, kiedy masz urodziny… Albo jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor.

– Wiem, mam to samo z tobą… – Uśmiech Mikasy również przygasł. – W moim życiu wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno być. Chciałabym, aby kiedyś to się zmieniło.

– Kiedyś tak będzie. Na pewno.

Pocałowali się po raz ostatni. Jean przytulił dziewczynę do siebie, a potem patrzył, jak wychodzi i znika za drzwiami. Jego serce jeszcze przez długą chwilę nie mogło się uspokoić. Czuł się absolutnie rozdarty. Z jednej strony cieszył się jak głupiec, że udało mu się zobaczyć z Mikasą chociaż na chwilę, że mógł ją przytulić i pocałować. Z drugiej strony, bał się o nią, o jej bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie, bał się, że coś może się jej stać, a jego nie będzie tam, by od razu jej pomóc.

Mężczyzna po chwili zdjął z siebie biały fartuch i odwiesił go na wieszak. Potem zgasił światło i wyszedł z gabinetu. Pokój pogrążył się w ciemności.


	25. Chapter 25

**Eren**

Chłopak opierał się plecami o maskę swojego auta, obserwując, jak srebrno-czarny motocykl zatrzymuje się parę metrów przed nim.

Eren stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, czekając, aż Ackerman unieruchomi swój pojazd i podejdzie do niego. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach miasta, w opuszczonym zakładzie samochodowym. Detektyw wyznaczył to miejsce jako punkt dzisiejszego spotkania.

Levi zdjął kask z głowy i odgarnął z czoła ciemne kosmyki. Potem spojrzał na Erena.

Chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić na dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało w momencie, gdy szaro-niebieskie oczy detektywa zatrzymały się na nim. Czy teraz zawsze miał tak reagować na widok Leviego? Najwyraźniej wpadł jak śliwka w kompot, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Nie widzieli się od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, podczas którego Zeke został aresztowany. Wcześniej Levi dał Erenowi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jest nim zainteresowany, studząc jego zapał podczas nocnej rozmowy w swojej sypialni. Wyglądało na to, że na tym powinni zakończyć ten temat. Chłopak wiedział, że powinien dać sobie spokój… Jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak po prostu zrezygnował.

Levi odłożył kask i podszedł do Erena, chowając dłonie w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki.

– Gratulacje. – Eren odezwał się pierwszy, uśmiechając się lekko. – Z tego, co słyszałem, Xavier trochę u was posiedzi. Produkcja jest wstrzymana, laboratorium stoi. Pozostali pracownicy średnio radzą sobie bez kierownictwa Toma.

– Przynajmniej jeden element planu się powiódł… – mruknął Levi, patrząc na chłopaka spod ciężkich powiek. Eren domyślił się, że detektyw chyba nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Chciał zapytać go o to, jednak Ackerman był szybszy i zmienił temat. – Czy Zeke niczego się nie domyśla?

– Jest zbyt zajęty kombinowaniem, jak wyciągnąć Xaviera z aresztu, żeby się tym przejmować – odparł Eren, wpatrując w Leviego z uwagą. – Co prawda, wszyscy domyślają się, że ktoś z nas może sypać. Grisha próbuje dyskretnie znaleźć coś na każdą osobę z grupy Tytanów, ale boi się, że straci ich zaufanie, dlatego nie jest to łatwe zadanie. Na razie próbuje ratować ostatnią produkcję. Nie wiem, jaki ma plan, nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze, ale jest wkurwiony jak nigdy.

– To było do przewidzenia. – Levi westchnął, a potem podszedł bliżej. Tak jak i Eren, oparł się o maskę samochodu, a następnie spojrzał przed siebie.

– Jak ty się trzymasz? – spytał Yaeger, spoglądając na detektywa. Dostrzegalna w zielonych oczach troska nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co do jego uczuć. Delikatnie przesunął się w stronę Leviego, przez co ich ramiona się zetknęły. – Zeke się chwalił, że cię sprowokował do ataku, a Floch miał załatwić, żeby zawieszono cię w obowiązkach. To wszystko prawda?

Levi zmarszczył brwi, a następnie niechętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Niby jak mam się trzymać? Wszystko jest w porządku, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. To część mojej pracy, ale… Akurat tym razem to była moja wina. Żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. Powinienem się powstrzymać. Chociaż… Tak cholernie przyjemnie było mu przywalić w tę brodatą mordę… – Ackerman lekko wykrzywił wargi. Nie poruszył się, wciąż stał w miejscu, oparty o maskę samochodu Erena. – Muszę odczekać swoje, to tyle. Na razie Hanji i Erwin zajmują się śledztwem. Żałuję tylko, że ominie mnie przesłuchiwanie Xaviera.

– To aż taka dobra rozrywka? – Eren uśmiechnął się wesoło. 

– Cóż, Xavier jeszcze nic konkretnego nie powiedział, ale trochę pląta się w zeznaniach. Nie panuje też nad złością, bardzo łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Widziałem to w trakcie tylko jednego przesłuchania, a wiele bym dał, by ujrzeć to znowu. – Levi prawie się uśmiechnął, mówiąc to.

Eren nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Mężczyzna do tej pory nie wyrażał przy nim zbyt wielu emocji, a już na pewno unikał uśmiechania się. To, co chłopak teraz widział, był to grymas najbliższy uśmiechowi, jaki miał okazję doświadczyć.

– W takim razie Hanji i Erwin zagarną całe przesłuchanie dla siebie – dodał szybko, nie chcąc, aby ta chwila się skończyła. – Szczęściarze.

– Można tak powiedzieć – zgodził się Levi. – Zoe pokazała mi raport z zakończonego przeszukiwania jego mieszkania. Tematów do rozmów im nie zabraknie, choć będą trochę naciągane.

Eren zachichotał cicho.

– Jeśli tematy im się skończą, Hanji zawsze może zacząć opowiadać Xavierowi o swoim wolontariacie – dodał chłopak, wpatrując się w detektywa z uśmiechem. Czuł ramię Leviego, o które wciąż opierał się swoim. Czuł ciepło, bijące od drugiego ciała, które znajdowało się tak blisko. Czuł przyjemny zapach dezodorantu detektywa i jakiegoś kwiatowego mydła, którego musiał używać. – Wiesz, Hanji mogłaby zacząć pokazywać mu zdjęcia tych wszystkich psów, którymi się opiekuje… Sawnie, Bean i cała reszta… Zawsze się nimi chwali, ma ich chyba setki na telefonie. Mogłaby nawet skorzystać z rzutnika i wyświetlić je na ścianie…

Levi cicho prychnął, po czym spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę.

– No wiesz co, Eren? To już podpadałoby pod tortury, a to niehumanitarne.

Chłopak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Potem spojrzał na Ackermana, nie przestając chichotać. W oczach detektywa dostrzegł ten sam błysk, co wtedy, w hotelu, gdy Levi zadawał mu idiotyczne pytania, chcąc poprawić mu humor. Usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się delikatnie, a jego kąciki ust drgnęły nieznacznie, prawie niezauważalnie, jakby i on chciał się uśmiechnąć. Widząc to wszystko, Eren znów poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, a także dziwny, łaskoczący skręt w żołądku, który w niewytłumaczalny sposób kojarzył mu się ze szczęściem.

On i Levi przez krótką chwilę wymieniali się spojrzeniami. Eren nie miał odwagi nawet się poruszyć, aby nie zburzyć tego spokoju, nie zniszczyć tej bliskości. Wiedział jednak, że cokolwiek to było, musiało się wreszcie skończyć. Levi spojrzał w bok, odsunął się też od niego, robiąc krok do przodu. Chwila przepadła.

Ackerman poprawił kołnierz swojej kurtki. Potem spojrzał na Erena.

– Powinienem wracać. Masz z sobą sprzęt?

– Tak jest – odparł Eren, podnosząc się i podchodząc do drzwi auta. Zajrzał do środka i po chwili wrócił do detektywa, trzymając w dłoni zwinięty czarny kabel i podłączone do niego niewielkie urządzenie. Podsłuch, którego używał ostatnim razem.

Levi skinął głową i sięgnął po sprzęt, czekając, aż Yaeger mu go poda.

W momencie, gdy ich ręce się zetknęły, Eren w bardzo niedyskretny sposób przesunął swoimi palcami po dłoni detektywa, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Levi zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Schował urządzenie do kieszeni kurtki.

– Dzięki. Dam ci znać, kiedy znowu będziemy cię potrzebować.

– Jasne… – wypalił Eren, czując narastającą panikę. To już koniec? Już mieli się rozstać? Najchętniej spędziłby z Levim cały ten wieczór, choć miejsce, w którym się znajdowali, nie należało do najbezpieczniejszych. Nie mógł tak po prostu wprosić się do Ackermana, już i tak bywał u niego zbyt często, co było ryzykowne.

Levi odwrócił się i najwyraźniej chciał już odejść, Eren jednak odezwał się jeszcze:

– Wybacz mi moje ostatnie zachowanie, wtedy w klubie. Nie wiem, jak dużo wtedy słyszałeś – powiedział chłopak, przełykając wstyd. Poruszyłby chyba każdy temat, byle przykuć uwagę Leviego do własnej osoby. – Byłem trochę wstawiony.

Ackerman bardzo powoli okręcił się na pięcie i wbił w Yeagera lekko poirytowane spojrzenie. Wyglądał, jakby Eren poruszył temat, o którym Levi chciał zapomnieć.

– Słyszałem wystarczająco. Ale nie martw się, zdjąłem z ucha słuchawkę, zanim mogłem usłyszeć cokolwiek więcej.

– Nie martwię się. – Eren wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba chciałem ci trochę dokuczyć. To było głupie.

Levi westchnął cicho, a potem odwrócił się bokiem do rozmówcy.

– Eren, to twoje życie, rób z nim, co chcesz. Naprawdę nic mi do tego.

– Czyli wszystko między nami okej? – spytał chłopak.

Levi skinął głową.

– Nie znikaj nigdzie, a będzie okej.

– Nie zniknę. – Eren uśmiechnął się. – A ty uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

– Gówniarzu, to ja powinienem ci to mówić. – Levi przewrócił oczami, a potem odszedł do swojego motocykla. Ubrał kask, uruchomił silnik i odjechał. Eren patrzył jeszcze chwilę za mężczyzną, zanim nie wrócił do swojego auta.

Usiadł przed kierownicą i wbił spojrzenie w przednią szybę.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się stało.

Jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo zadurzył się w Levim? Jak mógł na to pozwolić? Jeszcze niedawno sądził, że to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie, ale trwało trochę zbyt długo i stawało się trochę zbyt realne.

Czy już powinien się tym martwić?

**Reiner**

Wszedł do przestronnego, jasnego holu, starając się zachować spokój. Powoli rozejrzał się dookoła. Miejsce urządzono w nowoczesnym stylu. Ściany były pomalowane na biało i udekorowane srebrnymi elementami. Na jednej z nich wisiał wielki, elektroniczny zegar. Pośrodku salonu znajdowały się wielkie, białe fotele i kanapy, duży kominek, barek oraz nowoczesne szafy bez klamek.

Reiner po raz pierwszy był w tym miejscu. Grisha zawsze spotykał się w z nim w terenie, nigdy nie zaprosił go do żadnej ze swoich posiadłości. Coś musiało się zmienić. Najwyraźniej był naprawdę z niego zadowolony… Albo planował coś wielkiego.

Reiner przełknął ślinę. Mogło też chodzić o obie te kwestie.

Sowa, stojący za nim, odchrząknął.

– Idź przed siebie – mruknął wskazując szklane drzwi. Reiner wyszedł na zadaszony taras i dostrzegł osobę, z którą miał się spotkać.

Grisha siedział na fotelu, ubrany w szarą koszulę na krótki rękaw, zapinaną na guziki, a także w ciemne spodnie. Tym razem okulary, jakie miał na nosie, posiadały czarne szkła. Na widok Reinera skinął dłonią.

Na innych fotelach siedziało kilku ludzi Grishy, których Reiner zdążył już poznać wcześniej. Przywitał się krótko z Zeke’m, braćmi Gaillard i Annie.

– Siadaj, Braun. – Grisha wskazał pusty fotel obok niego. Reiner opadł na miejsce. Zeke od razu wcisnął mu w rękę szklankę z drinkiem.

Mężczyzna nie mógł odmówić, dzień był ciepły, a on spragniony. Napił się zimnego napoju i od razu poczuł się lepiej.

– Zadowolony z ostatniej wypłaty? – Chciał wiedzieć Grisha.

– Bardzo – wyznał Reiner, siląc się na uśmiech. – Liczę, że nasza współpraca dalej będzie układać się w ten sposób. Żałuję tylko, że dalej mamy problem z Xavierem. Jeśli to, czego się dowiedziałem jest prawdą, mogą przetrzymywać go jeszcze przez dziesięć dni.

Przez twarz Grishy przebiegł cień, mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. Był to temat, którego lepiej było przy nim nie poruszać, jednak było to nieuniknione. Reiner domyślał się, że właśnie o tym mieli rozmawiać.

– Wysłałem mu prawnika, ale jest beznadziejny. Niestety, nie możemy wykorzystać do tej sprawy Flocha. Nie chcemy, aby ktokolwiek powiązał nas z Xavierem… – Grisha westchnął. – Musi sobie teraz radzić sam.

– Jeszcze trochę i wyjdzie na wolność. Nie mają nic na niego, aby trzymać go dłużej.

– Oby tak było. – Grisha sięgnął po swój drink i wypił wszystko do dna. – Okej, Braun, teraz chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o tym agencie.

Yaeger sięgnął po teczkę i rzucił ją Reinerowi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zdjęcie na samym przodzie dokumentu. Ujrzał twarz Leviego Ackermana. Lekko zmarszczył brwi.

– Co z nim?

– Przyglądam mu się od ostatniego czasu. Zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej irytujący. – Grisha wskazał na pustą szklankę. Annie podniosła się z miejsca i dolała szefowi whisky, wrzuciła też do środka kilka kostek lodu. Krótko spojrzała przy tym w stronę Reinera. Potem wróciła na swoje miejsce. – Będziemy musieli trochę go nastraszyć. Będziesz nam w tym potrzebny.

Reiner wziął kolejnego łyka, zanim odpowiedział.

– Jasne. Co mam zrobić?

– Potrzebuję, abyś zainstalował w jego aucie nadajnik GPS. Gdyby zrobił to ktoś z nas, byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne. Ty pracujesz z nim w jednym oddziale, więc nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu.

– To prawda. Nie będzie żadnego problemu. – Reiner pokiwał głową. – Muszę tylko wiedzieć… Czy chcesz sięgnąć po tak ostateczne środki jak w przypadku Zachariusa?

Reiner miał wrażenie, że ciało Annie napięło się lekko. A może tylko mu się wydawało.

Grisha roześmiał się.

– Braun, nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać. Powiedziałem przecież, że chcę go tylko nastraszyć. Zostawimy mu parę wiadomości, trochę pozaczepiamy, aby zmusić go do myślenia. Może pójdzie po rozum do głowy i przejdzie na szybszą emeryturę. Jak myślisz?

Reiner westchnął. Po chwili przystawił szklankę do ust i wypił duszkiem całego drinka, by potem odłożyć szklankę na stół.

– Nie wiem. To możliwe. Z tego, co widziałem, cała trójka załamała się mocno po śmierci Zachariusa. Myślę, że jakby jeszcze trochę pomęczyć ich psychicznie, to mogą zrezygnować ze śledztwa. Więc to może być dobry pomysł.

– Widzisz, rozumiemy się coraz lepiej. Zeke podrzuci ci jutro nadajnik, abyś mógł z samego rana zająć się tą kwestią. A teraz… Niech ktoś mu doleje whisky! – zawołał Grisha.

– Nie trzeba, sam to zrobię. – Reiner sięgnął po butelkę i przelał trochę złotego alkoholu do swojej szklanki.

– Za naszą współpracę. – Grisha podniósł kieliszek do góry. Reiner stuknął się z nim swoją szklanką, a potem wziął łyka.

Godzinę później Sowa odprowadzał go do samochodu. Szli z powrotem przez jasny salon, by po chwili skręcić w korytarz, prowadzący do wyjścia. Reiner czuł, jak alkohol lekko szumi mu w głowie. Całe szczęście, że Kruger odwoził go do domu, bo sam nie dałby rady wrócić w tym stanie.

Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz… a raczej chciał wyjść.

W progu mało nie zderzył się z wysokim chłopakiem.

Widział go po raz pierwszy. Chłopak miał długie, brązowe włosy zaplecione w koński ogon i bystre, zielone oczy. Ubrany był w czarny t-shirt i niebieskie dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach. Młodzieniec rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

No tak, najwyraźniej był to młodszy syn Grishy. Jeśli Reiner dobrze pamiętał, nazywał się Eren.

Ani on, ani najmłodszy Yaeger nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Wpatrywali się tylko chwilę w swoje oczy, jakby oceniali się nawzajem.

Reiner i Kruger wyszli z budynku i ruszyli w stronę zaparkowanego auta. Z kolei Eren przekroczył próg, wchodząc do środka.

Braun szedł piaszczystą ścieżką za Sową. Coś jednak sprawiło, że musiał obejrzeć się za siebie. Dostrzegł Erena, który właśnie zamykał za sobą drzwi. Chłopak również wpatrywał się w niego, lekko mrużąc oczy. W końcu główne drzwi posiadłości zamknęły się głucho.

Reiner spojrzał przed siebie, od razu zapominając o całej sytuacji.

**Levi**

Ackerman zdjął kaptur z twarzy i wszedł do budynku. Przeszedł przez dział administracyjny, w jednej z dłoni trzymając papierowe opakowanie. Od niechcenia kiwał głową na osoby, które go pozdrowiły. Widział wpatrzone w siebie zdziwione twarze. Cóż, pewnie wszyscy już wiedzieli, że został zawieszony i nie powinno go tu być.

Levi ruszył dalej przed siebie, przechodząc przez długi korytarz. Jedne ze znajdujących się tam drzwi otworzyły się nagle, wyszedł z nich Reiner Braun z nachmurzoną miną. Na widok Ackermana jego brwi powędrowały w górę.

– Co ty tu robisz? Już cię przywrócili na służbę? – spytał Braun, zatrzymując się i przyglądając Leviemu uważnie. Potem spojrzał na pudełko z logiem cukierni. – A to co? Łapówka?

– A ten dzień był tak przyjemny… – mruknął Levi, mrużąc powieki. Tylko tego mu brakowało, rozmowy z tym podejrzanym typem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie ufał Reinerowi i wolał się trzymać od niego z daleka. – Tak, łapówka, ale nie dla ciebie, Braun. Najpierw trzeba coś znaczyć w policji, żeby dostawać łapówki.

Levi wyminął wyższego mężczyznę, nie chcąc wdawać się w dalszą rozmowę. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą:

– Uważaj z tymi łapówkami, żebym na ciebie nie doniósł!

– Jak się boję… – odparł Ackerman, a potem zniknął w dalszej części korytarza. Znalazł się w końcu przed właściwymi drzwiami. Pchnął je i wszedł do środka.

Hanji i Erwin poderwali się znad swoich biurek. Na widok Ackermana oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Zarówno Zoe jak i Smith wyglądali na umiarkowanie zmęczonych, Levi nie mógł się temu dziwić. Na ich barkach spoczywała ostatnio praca całego zespołu.

– Ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałam! – zawołała Hanji, przeciągając się na fotelu niczym kot. – Możesz tu przebywać?

– Przychodzę z prywatą. Chciałem osłodzić wam śledztwo – wyznał Levi, stawiając na biurku pudełko. Hanji od razu sięgnęła do prezentu, otwierając opakowanie. Ich oczom ujrzała się góra pączków i donatów.

– Levi! To najpiękniejsze, co od ciebie dostałam! – Hanji podniosła się z miejsca i uściskała Ackermana, mimo jego głośnych protestów.

– No i masz. Już żałuję, że tu przyszedłem – mruknął Levi, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

Erwin sięgnął po jednego z pączków i ugryzł smakołyk z przyjemnością.

– Dzięki, Levi. Tego było trzeba.

– Jak idzie z Xavierem? Zaczął coś gadać? – Chciał wiedzieć Ackerman. Przysiadł na biurku Hanji, patrząc, jak okularnica również częstuje się pączkiem.

– Wciąż twierdzi, że przesłuchujemy go bez powodu – odparł Erwin, powoli żując słodki posiłek. – Jego prawnik próbował coś zdziałać, ale w końcu chyba stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przeczekają ten areszt.

– Patrz, co znaleźliśmy w jego mieszkaniu – odezwała się Hanji, wyciągając coś z szuflady biurka. – Niby niewiele, ale… Zawsze jakaś poszlaka. Co myślisz?

Levi ujrzał kilka malutkich pojemników na kosmetyki z logiem hotelu Grishy.

– Oprócz tego, Xavier miał też menu z hotelowej restauracji i ulotkę cateringową. Niby nic, ale będzie nam musiał się wytłumaczyć, jak często odwiedza hotele Yaegerów.

– Nieźle. Zawsze coś. – Levi pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Potem podniósł się z miejsca. – Dobra, nic tu po mnie. Pracujcie dalej.

– Spoko, zaraz lecimy odwiedzić Toma – dodała Hanji. Zjadła pączka do końca i oblizała palce. – Musimy jechać moim rozklekotanym autem, bo samochód Erwina jest dalej w warsztacie.

– Podejrzewam, że nie cieszysz się na tę myśl. – Levi prawie się uśmiechnął, patrząc na Smitha, który przewrócił oczami.

– Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Jeśli ten stary wóz rozkraczy się na środku miasta, to nie wiem, co zrobię.

– Jeśli chcecie, weźcie moje auto. – Levi wzruszył ramionami, a potem wskazał na szufladę swojego biurka. – Musiałem zostawić tu wszystkie swoje rzeczy, są tam też kluczyki. I tak nigdzie się na razie nie wybiorę.

– W sumie, dobry pomysł. – Hanji rozpromieniła się. Sięgnęła do właściwej szuflady i wyciągnęła z niej klucze do samochodu. – W takim razie ja prowadzę!

– Tylko proszę mi nie naśmiecić w środku – rozkazał Levi. Wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał Hanji po włosach, a potem ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Pozdrówcie ode mnie Toma.

– Oj, na pewno. – Hanji roześmiała się i pomachała Leviemu. Potem sięgnęła po kolejnego pączka.

*****

Levi przekroczył próg własnego domu i od razu aktywował wszystkie alarmy. W ostatnim czasie starał się dbać o bezpieczeństwo bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dzięki wczorajszej rozmowie z Erenem wiedział, że Grisha był wściekły. Pozbawili go jego głównego chemika, ostatnia partia narkotyków, nad którą pracowali, musiała być teraz niezdatna do niczego. Poza tym, reszta produkcji na pewno się opóźni.

Małymi krokami naprzód, tak wyglądała ich praca.

Ackerman podlał kwiaty, a potem zajął się przygotowywaniem przekąski. Miał ochotę na koktajl z warzyw i owoców. Kroił powoli wszystkie składniki, za oknem robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nagle usłyszał powiadomienie swojego telefonu.

Zmrużył oczy, widząc nieznany numer. Taki telefon o tej porze nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Kto to mógł być? Levi wahał się przez chwilę, w końcu odebrał połączenie.

– Słucham?

– Levi? Levi Ackerman? – spytał roztrzęsiony głos po drugiej stronie.

– Kto mówi? – Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, z kim ma do czynienia. Wydawało mu się, że zna ten głos, nie mógł jednak przyporządkować go do żadnej twarzy…

– Moblit Berner. Na pewno kojarzysz mnie z baru, do którego przychodzicie ze znajomymi.

– Owszem. Skąd masz mój numer, Moblit? – zapytał Levi, zaciskając palce na jabłku, które trzymał w jednej dłoni. – I o co chodzi?

– Jestem w szpitalu. Dowiedziałem się właśnie, że Hanji… Miała wypadek. Ona i ten wasz drugi kolega, Erwin. Są tutaj. Najwyraźniej ktoś podłożył w ich samochodzie środki wybuchowe. Oboje żyją, ale… Są w ciężkim stanie…

Szaro-niebieskie oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

Jabłko, które trzymał w ręku wypadło z jego dłoni i potoczyło się po podłodze. Levi zakręcił się w miejscu, niczym niewidomy, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje.

– Dzięki, Moblit… – powiedział do słuchawki i rozłączył się. Jego ruchy były automatyczne, nie zastanawiał się nad nimi. Czuł palącą pustkę w środku, która zdawała się wypełniać całe jego ciało. Jak we śnie, sięgnął po kluczyki do motocyklu i zarzucił na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę.

_To znowu się działo._

_To znowu była jego wina._

Levi odepchnął od siebie te myśli i szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. Gdy był już na zewnątrz, zaczął biec.


	26. Chapter 26

**Levi**

Wpatrywał się w szklane drzwi szpitalnej sali, stojąc nieruchomo. Widział niewysoką pielęgniarkę, która krzątała się wokół dwóch śpiących sylwetek. Zarówno Hanji jak i Erwin nie odzyskali jeszcze przytomności. Było już późno, bliscy odwiedzili ich jakiś czas temu, jednak czas odwiedzin się skończył. Pod salą na jednym z krzeseł siedział policjant, który musiał być tutaj dla ochrony. Na widok Leviego skinął głową, musiał najwyraźniej go kojarzyć.

Pielęgniarka w końcu wyszła z sali i spojrzała na Leviego niezbyt przyjaźnie.

– Co pan tutaj robi? Nie można odwiedzać pacjentów o tej godzinie, proszę przyjść jutro. – Potem kobieta zwróciła się do funkcjonariusza na służbie. – Proszę go nie wpuszczać.

Następnie pielęgniarka odeszła w stronę dyżurki, nie oglądając się.

Levi zerknął na mężczyznę, który machnął na niego ręką.

– Tylko szybko.

Ackerman wyminął go i wszedł do sali. W uszy od razu uderzyły go głośne dźwięki, wydawane przez wszystkie urządzenia, do których podłączeni byli jego przyjaciele. Ruszył przed siebie na miękkich nogach. Delikatnie zacisnął wargi, widząc śpiące oblicza dwójki bliskich mu detektywów.

Hanji wyglądała jak mumia. Jej głowa została obwiązana bandażami, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem lewego oka. Levi dowiedział się wcześniej, że odłamek szyby, która eksplodowała podczas wybuchu, ugodził ją w powiekę. Poza tym miała połamanych kilka żeber, a także wstrząs mózgu, więc po dłuższym odpoczynku powinna wrócić do siebie… Choć prawdopodobnie już na zawsze będzie patrzeć na świat tylko jednym okiem.

Levi przeniósł spojrzenie na Erwina. Mężczyzna wyglądał gorzej, był w wielu miejscach potłuczony i lekko poparzony. Najgorzej ucierpiała jego prawa ręka, którą próbował osłonić się przed wybuchem. Na początku lekarze chcieli ją amputować z racji rozległych obrażeń. Na szczęście, rękę udało się uratować, choć pozostawało pytanie, czy Erwin kiedyś odzyska w niej czucie. Tego nie wiedział nikt.

Ackerman przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, na którym spał Smith. Delikatnie ujął w rękę jego zdrową dłoń i ścisnął ją czule. Wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz mężczyzny, czując, jak rozpacz rozdziera go od środka.

– Proszę, obudź się – wyszeptał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zamkniętych powiek. – Nie możesz mnie zostawić z tym wszystkim. Wiem, że pewnie chcesz się zobaczyć znowu z Mike’m, ale… Nie pozwalam ci na to. Bez ciebie nie dam rady.

Levi mocniej ścisnął dłoń mężczyzny. Albo mu się wydawało, albo Erwin lekko odwzajemnił ten gest. Ackerman szybko przyjrzał się jego twarzy, jednak nic się na niej nie zmieniło, wciąż wydawała się tak samo nieruchoma.

Mężczyzna westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka, gdy nagle usłyszał szept:

– Levi?

Obrócił się na pięcie i dostrzegł wpatrzone w siebie jedno oko. Hanji właśnie próbowała podnieść się do siadu.

– Han! Nie ruszaj się, nie powinnaś wstawać…

Levi szybko podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramiona, aby ją uspokoić. Kobieta rozglądała się dookoła z niepokojem, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i jej ciało trochę się rozluźniło.

– Jestem w szpitalu?

– Tak. Przywieźli was dzisiaj.

– Erwin…?

– Jest tutaj, obok – odparł Levi, wskazując na śpiącego mężczyznę. – Jest… w dość ciężkim stanie, ale wyjdzie z tego, na pewno. Musimy czekać, aż się obudzi.

– No dobra… – Hanji odpowiedziała szeptem, a potem rozejrzała się ponownie. – Moje okulary, podasz mi je? Nic nie widzę… Co się stało z moim okiem?

Kobieta sięgnęła do opatrunku na powiece. Levi szybko ujął ją za dłoń.

– Nie powinnaś tego dotykać. Odłamek szyby cię zranił. Nie wiem, jakie są prognozy, ale… Cóż, nie wygląda to optymistycznie. – Levi położył dłoń Hanji na jej brzuchu, jednak nie zabrał swojej ręki. – Ale najważniejsze, że żyjesz. Że oboje żyjecie. Pamiętasz, co się stało?

– Wsiedliśmy do twojego auta – powiedziała po chwili kobieta. Jej głos był bardzo cichy, jakby nie miała siły mówić głośniej. – Jechaliśmy przesłuchać Xaviera, jak co dzień. Zatrzymaliśmy się, żeby kupić po kawie, ledwo co wysiedliśmy z auta i wtedy, tak jakby… Świat eksplodował.

Hanji przymknęła zdrowe oko i westchnęła ciężko. Levi objął czule jej dłoń swoim palcami.

– Ktoś musiał podłożyć materiał wybuchowy w moim aucie. Całe szczęście, że gdy go aktywowano, nie siedzieliście w środku – stwierdził Ackerman, marszcząc brwi. – Ten wybuch był przeznaczony dla mnie.

– Chyba oboje wiemy, kto to był… – Hanji otworzyła oko i spojrzała na przyjaciela. – Hej, tylko się nie obwiniaj. Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że Grisha zdecyduje się na otwartą wojnę?

Levi milczał. Wiedział, że Hanji ma rację, ale poczucie winy było silniejsze.

– Zbadamy wszystko, nie martw się. W końcu go z tym powiążemy. Teraz powinnaś odpocząć – stwierdził Ackerman, podnosząc się i sięgając po kołdrę, aby przykryć Hanji aż pod samą szyję. – Jutro do was zajrzę.

– Dzięki. Ty też odpocznij, Levi. Wiesz, żeby mieć siłę łapać przestępców.

– Tak zrobię. – Ackerman podniósł się już, żeby odejść, jednak jeszcze obejrzał się na przyjaciółkę. – Hej… nie mówiłaś, że ty i ten barman to coś poważnego. Dzwonił dzisiaj do mnie.

– Och… – Usta Hanji rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wyglądała, jakby część sił do niej powróciła. – Nie było kiedy. Przez to, że ostatnio dzieją się same złe rzeczy, zapominam o tych dobrych.

Gdy chwilę później Levi wsiadł na motocykl i wrócił do siebie, w głowie dźwięczały mu słowa Zoe. Miała rację.

Działo się za dużo złych rzeczy.

**Eren**

Odstawił na stolik pustą szklankę i rozejrzał się po przestronnej sali. Wypełniali ją elegancko ubrani ludzie, rozmawiający z sobą i powoli sączący alkohol. Kobiety wystroiły się w suknie wieczorowe, mężczyźni zaś mieli na sobie garnitury we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach czerni i granatu, choć czasem pojawiał się wśród nich jakiś nietypowy kolor. W tłumie krzątali się też kelnerzy, częstujący gości wypełnionymi po brzegi kieliszkami oraz smakowicie wyglądającymi przekąskami.

Jeśli chodzi o Erena, miał na sobie czarną koszulę na długi rękaw i czarne, eleganckie spodnie. Nowe skórzane buty pobłyskiwały w blasku świateł. Swoje długie, brązowe włosy związał u góry. Wyglądał dorośle i niezwykle szykownie.

Dostrzegł Grishę, rozmawiającego z kilkoma mężczyznami, którzy zapewne byli jakimiś politykami. Tuż obok niego znajdowała się Carla. Znalazła czas w swym napiętym grafiku na to, aby tego wieczoru towarzyszyć mężowi w bankiecie charytatywnym. Cóż, nie bez przyczyny była mu teraz potrzebna, desperacko potrzebował nowych sojuszników. Dwaj synowie Tybura wypowiedzieli mu otwartą wojnę, łącząc siły z siostrą Willy’ego, która również domagała się zapłaty za śmierć brata. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Jeśli chodzi o Carlę, na co dzień zarządzała rodzinną siecią hoteli. Zarówno ona, jak i Grisha ubrali byli na biało, w ulubiony kolor mężczyzny. Jego ojciec miał na sobie dwuczęściowy garnitur, natomiast Carla postawiła tego wieczoru na długą, zwiewną sukienkę z szalem zawiązywanym pod szyją.

Kobieta musiała wyczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdyż spojrzała mu w oczy. Posłała krótki uśmiech w jego stronę, a potem powróciła do rozmowy z mężczyznami.

Eren przygryzł wargę. Nie była złą matką, ale zupełnie zatraciła się w życiu, jakie wybrał dla nich Grisha. Pasował jej taki układ, odpowiadało jej życie w luksusach. Wiedział, że nie zamieniłaby go na żadne inne. Nawet nie chodziło o uczucie do jego ojca, Eren wiedział, że zarówno Grisha jak i Carla zdradzają się na każdym kroku, ale mimo to ich związek nadal trwał. Łączyły ich wspólne interesy, potrzebowali siebie nawzajem.

Zeke stał kawałek dalej, popijając drinka razem z Porco, Marcelem i Pieck. Annie i Ymir stały pod ścianą, rozmawiając z sobą.

Eren spojrzał w jeszcze innym kierunku i dostrzegł Mikasę. Dziewczyna siedziała na sofie i wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną. Powodem musiał być mężczyzna, który siedział obok niej i najwyraźniej przeszkadzał jej swoją obecnością.

Eren zmarszczył brwi i ruszył w ich stronę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał chłopak, zatrzymując się przed przyjaciółką. Nieznajomy mężczyzna wzniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie, najwyraźniej trochę zdziwiony. Był młody, choć na pewno starszy od niego i od Mikasy. Miał niewielką bliznę na policzku. Eren przyjrzał mu się, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy.

– Tylko rozmawiamy – odpowiedział obcy człowiek, podnosząc się z sofy.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że rozmowa dobiegła końca – mruknął Eren, lekko zaciskając pięści. Mężczyzna nic więcej nie powiedział, jedynie prychnął i po chwili zniknął w tłumie.

Eren opadł na sofę obok Mikasy i spojrzał na nią ze zmartwieniem.

– Wszystko w porządku? Czego chciał ten typ? – spytał, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciółki.

– Nawet nie wiem. Najpierw chciał mi przynieść drinka, na co powiedziałam mu, że nie piję alkoholu. Wtedy stwierdził, że w takim razie możemy porobić co innego. Zwykły dureń, nic więcej. – Mikasa westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na Erena. – Dzięki, że podszedłeś, choć poradziłabym sobie sama.

– Nie wątpię. Wiesz, naprawdę pięknie wyglądasz – wyznał Eren, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Miała dziś na sobie długą, ciemnoniebieską sukienkę, odkrywającą ramiona, a swoje czarne włosy zaplotła u góry. Pociągnięte czerwoną szminką usta ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech. – Choć wiem, że wolałabyś być teraz w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu.

– To prawda. Wiesz, ty też wyglądasz nienajgorzej. – Mikasa trąciła Erena ramieniem. – Lubię sposób, w jaki wiążesz włosy. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że są takie długie, dłuższe niż moje…

Eren roześmiał się cicho.

– Tak, kto by pomyślał – dodał chłopak, a potem spytał trochę ciszej: – Jak się trzymasz ostatnio?

Mikasa wzruszyła ramionami. Przy Erenie nie musiała udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

– To zależy od dnia. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że twój ojciec naprawdę pozwolił mi poruszać się samodzielnie.

– Tak… To rzeczywiście niepodobne do niego – zauważył chłopak, lekko marszcząc czoło. – Powinnaś uważać, zwłaszcza na Tyburów.

– Wiem. Uważam. Zawsze zabieram z sobą prezent od ciebie – powiedziała Mikasa, spoglądając na Erena i mrugając długimi rzęsami.

– To dobrze. Poza tym, wszystko okej? – chciał wiedzieć Yaeger.

– Tak, można tak powiedzieć, zważywszy na okoliczności.

– Na pewno? – Eren przysunął się trochę bliżej przyjaciółki, ściszając głos. – Mam wrażenie, jakbyś ostatnio nie mówiła mi wszystkiego.

– A ty mówisz mi o wszystkim? – zapytała Mikasa. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę.

– Tu są moje dzieciaki! – Tuż nad nimi rozległ się nagle damski głos. Eren i Mikasa spojrzeli w górę i dostrzegli pochylającą się nad nimi Carlę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym obeszła mebel i zatrzymała się przed sofą. – Patrzę na was i nie mogę się nadziwić, jak bardzo dorośliście przez te lata.

– Cóż, taka kolej rzeczy… – mruknął Eren, wzruszając ramionami. Carla przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie myślałeś, żeby w końcu ściąć te włosy? Za dużo ich trochę, o wiele bardziej męsko wyglądałbyś z krótkimi – stwierdziła pani Yaeger, mrużąc oczy w uśmiechu.

– Mnie się takie podobają – wyznała Mikasa, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Wybaczcie, muszę iść do toalety.

– Och, chodźmy razem! – zawołała Carla, po czym wzięła Mikasę pod ramię. – Tak rzadko mamy ostatnio okazję porozmawiać, to będzie idealny moment.

– Yhm… Taak… – Mikasa spojrzała na Erena, szukając ratunku, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. Patrzył, jak dwie kobiety zniknęły w tłumie. Siedział przez chwilę pogrążony we własnych myślach. Nagle podeszli do niego Zeke i bracia Gaillard.

– Eren, tu jesteś! Trzymaj. – Jego brat mówiąc to podał mu butelkę wódki, a potem opadł na puste miejsce, które zwolniła Mikasa. – Jakby któryś kelner pytał, to niczego nie widziałeś. Do dna.

– Kiedy ten nudny bankiet się skończy… – jęknął Marcel, siadając po drugiej stronie Erena. Porco stanął przed nimi, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach i uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Jeszcze trochę. Zeke obiecał, że potem pojedziemy na panienki do jakiegoś ciekawszego miejsca – odparł młodszy Gaillard.

Eren westchnął w duchu, by następnie wziął parę łyków przezroczystego płynu, który od razu zapłonął w jego gardle. Przełknął go i oddał butelkę Zeke’owi.

– Dziś jestem w zajebistym humorze! – zawołał jego starszy brat, również popijając alkohol. – Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, niedługo otrzymamy dobre wieści.

– To znaczy? Co się dzieje? – spytał Eren, patrząc, jak Zeke pije wódkę. Po chwili butelka została wciśnięta ponownie w jego ręce.

– Zobaczysz – odparł Zeke, a jego okulary zamigotały w blasku zwisającego z góry żyrandolu. – To będzie niespodzianka.

Eren zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zdążył zapytać o nic więcej, gdyż mężczyźni zmienili temat. Chłopak napił się jeszcze, a potem odsunął alkohol w stronę Zeke’a. W pewnym momencie zauważył Carlę, rozmawiającą z Grishą i śmiejącą się z jakiegoś żartu. Zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak…

– Widzieliście gdzieś Mikasę? – spytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Na szczęście nie – wyznał Zeke, dopijając wódkę do końca i chowając butelkę pod poduszkę sofy.

– Powinna już wrócić… Wybaczcie na chwilę.

– Ej, Eren, gdzie leziesz?

Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca, czując niepokój. Przecisnął się przez tłum i zatrzymał przed swoją matką. Carla sięgała właśnie po smakołyk z tacy, którą trzymał przed nią jeden z kelnerów.

– Widziałaś Mikasę? Była z tobą – chciał wiedzieć Eren. Carla miała już rumieńce na policzkach, podobnie jak Grisha nie odmawiała sobie alkoholu.

– Och, tak, podszedł do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zaczęli rozmawiać, więc zostawiłam ich samych. To już ten wiek, synku. – Carla zachichotała cicho, a potem sięgnęła po kolejną przekąskę.

Eren rozszerzył oczy. Szybko wyminął Carlę i zaczął przepychać się w stronę toalet. Jednak tak jak się spodziewał, Mikasy już tutaj nie było. Chłopak szybko ruszył korytarzem, rozglądając się dookoła z przestrachem. To była jego wina, jeśli coś się stanie, to on będzie odpowiedzialny… Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki.

– Eren, poczekaj na nas! – zawołał Zeke.

Chłopak nagle zamarł w miejscu. W ciemnej części korytarza dostrzegł mężczyznę, którego widział wcześniej. Przyciskał on do ściany dziewczynę w długiej, niebieskiej sukni. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale rozpoznał Mikasę z daleka. Eren szybko ruszył w ich stronę, jednak nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdyż obcy mężczyzna został odrzucony do tyłu. Dziewczyna uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, by po chwili kopnąć go w krocze. Mężczyzna pisnął z bólu i odwrócił się. Gdy napotkał spojrzenie Erena, od razu rzucił się do ucieczki.

Eren chciał biec za nim, jednak ważniejsza była Mikasa. Szybko podszedł do dziewczyny, próbując dostrzec jakąkolwiek ranę na jej twarzy czy ciele.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, łapiąc ją za ramiona.

Mikasa oddychała szybko ze wzburzenia, jednak poza kilkoma kosmykami, które wysunęły się z jej fryzury, wyglądała w porządku. Odetchnęła głęboko na jego widok.

– Taak, dzięki. Dlatego nie lubię takich miejsc – stwierdziła Mikasa i wygładziła sukienkę. Podeszli do nich Zeke i bracia Gaillard. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo się trafi.

– Ktoś się do ciebie przystawiał? – chciał wiedzieć Marcel.

– Zdążyłaś mu się przyjrzeć? – spytał Porco, podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli. – Moglibyśmy dać mu nauczkę.

– Miał dziwną bliznę na twarzy… Ale nie trzeba, naprawdę – westchnęła Mikasa, po czym wzięła Erena pod ramię. – Wydaje mi się, że minie sporo czasu, zanim znowu kogoś zaczepi.

– Miał bardzo zdziwioną minę, po tym, jak mu przywaliłaś – odparł Eren z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Taa, to było niezłe – przyznał Zeke. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, dlatego szybko odchrząknął i odwrócił się tyłem. – Wracamy na salę? Muszę się nawalić.

Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a reszta podążyła za nim.

*****

Gdy bankiet zmierzał do końca, Eren i jego towarzysze wymknęli się tylnymi drzwiami. Większość była już mocno upojona alkoholem, oczywiście oprócz osób, które tego wieczoru miały służyć za kierowców.

Zeke nagle podszedł do Erena i objął go za szyję. Potem zwrócił się do Annie i Pieck:

– Dziewczynki, zabierzcie Mikasę do domu, my musimy jeszcze coś pokazać Erenowi! – zawołał Yaeger.

– Bardzo chętnie. Chcę jak najszybciej położyć się w moim łóżku… – mruknęła Pieck, po czym wskazała Mikasie drogę do ich auta. Annie również ruszyła w tym kierunku.

Mikasa obejrzała się na Erena. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do przyjaciela, a potem podążyła za kobietami.

Eren patrzył za nią chwilę. W duchu zgodził się z Pieck, też chciałby jak najszybciej przytulić twarz do poduszki, na to musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Głowa ciążyła mu od wypitych drinków. W końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył w drugą stronę. Zeke, bracia Gaillard i Ymir szli obok niego. Porco pogwizdywał cicho.

– O co w ogóle chodzi? Co chcecie mi pokazać? – spytał Eren. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

W końcu doszli do dwóch zaparkowanych przez nich aut i wtedy zrozumiał, co Zeke miał na myśli. Przy samochodach stało dwóch ochroniarzy Grishy, których imion nie pamiętał. Trzymali za ramiona młodego mężczyznę, którego Eren rozpoznał dopiero po chwili. Miał on brzydką bliznę na lewym policzku. Był już trochę pobity na twarzy, wyglądał też na nie do końca przytomnego. Gdy gromadka ludzi zatrzymała się przed nim, musiał odzyskać przytomność. Rozszerzył oczy i spróbował się wyrwać, mężczyźni jednak trzymali go mocno.

– Puśćcie mnie! O co chodzi? – wołał głośno, wciąż próbując uciec.

– Eren, poznajesz tego gościa? – spytał Zeke, opierając się o ramię młodszego brata. – To ten gnojek próbował dobierać się do Mikasy. Chcesz mu coś powiedzieć?

Eren czuł lekki zawrót głowy. Czy to była wina alkoholu, czy może ze zdenerwowania? Nie chciał się w nic mieszać, zwłaszcza, gdy widział przerażoną twarz obcego człowieka.

– Zaczepiałeś wcześniej naszą przyjaciółkę, prawda? – spytał Marcel, podchodząc bliżej mężczyzny. – Kobiety trzeba szanować.

Eren poczuł, jak Zeke lekko pchnął go do przodu. Chłopak zrobił parę kroków w stronę mężczyzny. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Nic nie robiłem! – zawył nieznajomy, wytrzeszczając oczy. – Wydawała się chętna, to wszystko! Mogła nie ubierać się tak wyzywająco. Niby na co liczyła?

Eren drgnął, słysząc słowa, które wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna. Ten musiał chyba od razu ich pożałować, bo najwyraźniej dostrzegł zmianę na twarzy chłopaka. 

– To znaczy… Takie baby się tylko o to proszą… – Mężczyzna próbował się tłumaczyć. – Jesteście facetami, wiecie o tym!

– Ekhm, ekhm. – Wtrąciła się Ymir, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Na twoim miejscu już bym się zamknęła.

– Po prostu… Chodzi mi o to, że… – zaczął mężczyzna, jednak nie dokończył, gdyż Eren rzucił się na niego. Całe napięcie, które odczuwał od kilku tygodni, niepewność, strach o przyjaciół, cała złość, wszystkie te nagromadzone w nim emocje w końcu znalazły ujście. W uszach słyszał dziwny szum. Wszystko wirowało mu przed oczami. Był jednak na tyle przytomny, by dać radę zaciskać pięści z całej siły i uderzać nimi w twarz klęczącego na ziemi człowieka.

– Tak, Eren, przywal mu jeszcze! – To musiał być Zeke. Jego okrzyki zdawały się dochodzić z daleka, z innego świata, ale spełniały swoje zadanie. Sprawiały, że ruchy Erena stały się mocniejsze i silniejsze.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Ochroniarze nie musieli już go przytrzymywać. Zeke chyba ich odesłał, bo odeszli w stronę budynku.

Człowiek leżący na ziemi zawołał coś, być może prosił o litość, ale Eren go nie słyszał, szum w uszach zdawał się rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i uderzył go ponownie. Czuł coś mokrego na swoich dłoniach. Czyżby zaczął padać deszcz?

Zeke dalej wydawał z siebie zachęcające okrzyki.

A więc wszystko dobrze się układało, jego brat był z niego dumny.

Tak właśnie miało to wyglądać, prawda? Nie mógł pozwolić Zeke’owi myśleć, że ma wątpliwości, że jest słaby… że nie angażuje się w rodzinny biznes i w ochronę swoich ludzi. Zarówno Erwin, Hanji, jak i Levi na pewno pochwaliliby go za tak sumienne przykładanie się do sprawy.

Eren rozszerzył nagle oczy.

_Levi…_

Nie, coś było nie tak. Gdyby Levi go teraz zobaczył… Na pewno nie spodobałby mu się ten widok.

Chłopak zawahał się na ułamek sekundy i nagle poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i ciągnie w tył.

– Kurwa, wystarczy! – zawołała Ymir, odciągając Erena od wijącego się na ziemi człowieka. Spojrzała na Zeke’a ze złością. – Odjebało ci? Chcesz, żeby go zabił?

– Oj tam, kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Zeke wzruszył ramionami. – Mówisz, jakbyś sama była święta.

Ymir pokręciła głową, a potem ruszyła w stronę jednego z pojazdów.

– Hej, a co z nami? – zawołał za nią Porco.

– Chuj mnie to obchodzi. Zmieścicie się w jedno auto.

Kobieta wsiadła w swój samochód i po chwili odjechała.

Eren słyszał to wszystko jak przez mgłę. Spoglądał z przerażeniem na człowieka, którego przed chwilą pobił. Mężczyzna ruszał się, więc musiał żyć, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, jednak jego twarz wyglądała na zmasakrowaną. Chłopak poczuł, jak drżą mu dłonie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że była to jego sprawka.

– No nic, wrócimy sami. – Zeke westchnął, a potem skinął głową na Erena i braci Gaillard. Cała czwórka wpakowała się do auta. Marcel usiadł za kierownicą, Zeke tuż obok niego. Eren i Porco zajęli miejsca z tyłu.

Gdy samochód ruszył, Zeke sięgnął do paczki papierosów, częstując nimi pozostałych. Jedynie Porco skorzystał z propozycji i po chwili zaciągnął się dymem.

– Zeke, co w ogóle z tą niespodzianką? – zapytał nagle Porco, gdy wyjechali z parkingu.

– Właśnie! – Zeke sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej swoją komórkę. – Coś już powinno być w necie… O, no a jakże. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie.

Porco przejął telefon Zeke’a. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i uniósł brwi. Po chwili pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

– No patrz, nie sądziłem, że się uda.

Gaillard podał telefon Erenowi. Chłopak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co się dzieje, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Wziął komórkę od Porco, choć zaraz miał tego pożałować.

Ujrzał kolorowy wyświetlacz i nagłówek jakiegoś artykułu na lokalnym portalu z wiadomościami. „Dwójka agentów wydziału antynarkotykowego w szpitalu w ciężkim stanie. Nieszczęśliwy przypadek czy zamach terrorystów?”.

Chłopak nie zdążył przeczytać nic więcej, bo Zeke zabrał mu telefon, aby pokazać go Marcelowi.

Nie rozszerzył oczu, nie zacisnął pięści. Gdyby przyglądał mu się teraz uważny obserwator, nie dostrzegłby żadnej zmiany na jego twarzy. Nie chodziło o to, że się nie przejął, nie mógł po prostu uwierzyć, w to co przeczytał. Jego mózg odmówił przyjęcia tych faktów do świadomości. Czy to prawda? Czy jego ojciec był w to zamieszany? O jakich dwóch agentów chodziło?

Eren czuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania. To nie mogła być prawda…

– Nikt nas z tym nie powiąże? – spytał nagle Marcel. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę niepokoju.

– Spoko, ojciec ma plan. Ostatnio w końcu zaczął podejmować dobre decyzje. – Zeke westchnął, a potem schował telefon do kieszeni. W końcu obejrzał się do tyłu, na Erena i Porco. – To co, zajedziemy jeszcze do jakiegoś klubu? Braciszku?

– Jedźcie sami – mruknął nagle Eren. – Marcel, wysadź mnie tutaj.

Zeke zmrużył oczy.

– Co takiego?

– Zatrzymam się dziś u Armina, podjadę stąd metrem – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Chce mi się rzygać, więc wolę się przewietrzyć.

– Mówisz serio?

Marcel akurat zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, tuż obok chodnika. Eren wykorzystał ten moment, otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z samochodu, Zeke pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Eren, no co ty… – zaczął mężczyzna, ale Marcel złapał go za ramię.

– Daj mu na dzisiaj spokój.

Eren nie słyszał nic więcej, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a potem oddalił się pośpiesznie. Szedł przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Widział, jak ciemne auto ruszyło i po chwili zniknęło za zakrętem.

Dopiero wtedy informacja, o jakiej przed chwilą się dowiedział, uderzyła w niego z impetem.

Dwaj agenci byli ciężko ranni. Znajdowali się w szpitalu…

Nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie się przydarzyło, ale na pewno nie było to nic dobrego. Co teraz powinien zrobić? Miał przy sobie swoją zwykłą komórkę, ale nie tą, za pomocą której kontaktował się z Levim. A co, jeśli to Levi był ranny? Eren poczuł paraliżujący go strach. Wolał nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażać.

Jedną dobrą stroną jego stanu było to, że zaczęło mu się przejaśniać w głowie. Zamroczenie wywołane wypitym alkoholem minęło. Chłopak sięgnął do kołnierzyka koszuli i rozpiął dwa górne guziki, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się uspokoić, panika nic tu nie pomoże.

Ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, kierując się w stronę przeciwną do tej, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie Armina.


	27. Chapter 27

**Eren**

Dotarcie do domu Leviego zajęło mu jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Jak za każdym razem kiedy tu był, także i teraz skontaktował się z Arminem, aby ten na odległość pomógł mu w dezaktywowaniu alarmu. Tradycji stało się zadość. Eren przeszedł przez tylną bramę, aby następnie przebiec truchtem przez zadbany ogród, pełen kwiatów i drzew. Minął ławkę, na której on i Levi siedzieli pewnego wieczoru, rozmawiając. Wydawało mu się, że działo się to wieki temu…

Szklane drzwi, prowadzące do mieszkania ustąpiły pod jego naporem. Szybko przesunął je na bok i wszedł do środka.

– Levi?! – zawołał, rozglądając się po ciemnej kuchni. Czyżby detektywa nie było na miejscu?

Eren ruszył dalej. Przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi i znalazł się w korytarzu, który łączył się z salonem. Duża, podłużna lampa rzucała dookoła blade światło, jednak stanowiła jedyną oznakę życia w mieszkaniu. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Leviego. Drzwi do sypialni stały otworem. Chłopak dostrzegł z daleka łóżko detektywa, tak jak się spodziewał, było puste.

– Levi? – Eren okręcił się w miejscu, czując przepełniającą go panikę. Skoro Ackermana nie było tutaj, musiał być w szpitalu. Czy to oznaczało, że był ranny? Czy w ogóle żył? Jak miał się tego dowiedzieć?

– Czy możesz być ciszej? – spytał nagle zmęczony głos.

Eren rozszerzył oczy. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wchodząc do wnętrza salonu. Ujrzał Leviego, siedzącego wygodnie na kanapie, z nogami spoczywającymi na szklanym stoliku. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i szarą koszulę na guziki, która była rozpięta do połowy i odsłaniała klatkę piersiową. Rękawy podwinął do łokci. Tuż przed nim stała szklanka do połowy wypełniona whisky oraz prawie pusta butelka.

Yaeger odetchnął, czując niebywałą ulgę. Levi żył, nic mu się nie stało. Niepokój jednak nie zniknął zupełnie z jego serca. Skoro Levi był tutaj, to oznaczało, że…

– Erwin i Hanji… Co z nimi? – spytał chłopak, podchodząc bliżej.

Levi prychnął. Odrzucił głowę w tył, opierając kark o zagłówek kanapy. Przymknął oczy i odpowiedział:

– Dlaczego nie zapytasz swojego ojca?

Eren przysiadł na sofie, tuż obok detektywa. W nozdrza uderzył go zapach alkoholu. Najwyraźniej Levi nie próżnował. Choć chłopak też wypił sporo tego wieczoru, do teraz zdążyło mu się przejaśnić w głowie.

– Powiedz mi to, co wiesz. Nic im nie jest? Wyjdą z tego?

– Chyba przeżyją. – Levi wzruszył ramionami. Jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty. Mówił powoli, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – Hanji straciła oko. Erwin mało nie stracił prawej ręki. Jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności. Wszystko się okaże.

Eren rozszerzył oczy i zamilkł na dobrą chwilę. Potem również oparł się plecami o sofę, siadając wygodnie i rozstawiając szeroko nogi. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to możliwe? Nic o tym nie wiedziałem.

– Widocznie Grisha jednak nie ufa ci do końca – odparł Levi, wciąż zachrypniętym tonem. Delikatnie uniósł powieki i spojrzał na Erena. – Najwyraźniej jest bardziej wściekły niż nam się wydawało. Wiesz, ten ładunek był przeznaczony dla mnie. W jakiś sposób udało im się zainstalować go w moim aucie. Został uruchomiony na odległość. Obawiam się, że mają u nas swojego szpiega.

– O tym też nic nie wiem… Postaram się dowiedzieć – zdecydował Eren i odwzajemnił spojrzenie Leviego. – Co teraz będzie?

– Cóż… Na razie nie mogę zbyt wiele zrobić. Wciąż jestem zawieszony, a ktoś musi przesłuchać Xaviera. Nasz przełożony pewnie wyznaczy kogoś w zastępstwie. Na razie muszę czekać.

Eren odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć przed siebie. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

– Jadłeś coś? – spytał w końcu chłopak. Levi wskazał na prawie opróżnioną butelkę.

– Jeśli to się liczy jako posiłek, to tak.

– Powinieneś coś zjeść, wiesz? – stwierdził Eren, a potem podniósł się z miejsca. – Na co masz ochotę?

– Nie jestem głodny… – mruknął Levi, a potem sięgnął po szklankę. – Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

– To weź chociaż jakąś zagryzkę, cokolwiek. – Eren przeglądał kuchenne szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. W końcu znalazł coś, co uznał, że się nadaje i wrócił do Leviego z paczką orzeszków. Otworzył je i postawił na stole. – Chociaż tyle.

Levi zignorował przekąskę, zamiast tego wziął parę łyków whisky. Nagle odezwał się:

– Wiesz, jeśli chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić, możesz… – Eren szybko spojrzał na Leviego, czekając na polecenie. – …podlać kwiaty.

Chłopak lekko się skrzywił, jakby liczył na co innego. Po chwili okręcił się w miejscu i podszedł do roślin, stojących przed oknem. Sięgnął po niewielką konewkę, która okazała się pełna.

– Podlej tylko zamiokulkasy i sansewierię, już chyba najwyższy czas. Możesz też oberwać zeschnięte liście, jeśli jakieś zauważysz – podpowiedział Ackerman.

Eren uniósł brwi i obejrzał się, aby spojrzeć na detektywa tak, jakby ten mówił do niego w obcym języku.

– Co mam podlać?

Kąciki ust Leviego drgnęły nieznacznie, jakby stłumił uśmiech.

– Chodzi o te duże rośliny.

Eren wrócił wzrokiem do kwiatów. Zrobił tak, jak radził detektyw, podlał rośliny i oberwał kilka zeschniętych liści. Levi nie mówił nic, w ciszy obserwował ruchy chłopaka. Chłopak po chwili odstawił konewkę na miejsce. Wziął się pod boki, zadowolony z siebie, a potem wrócił do mężczyzny i opadł na sofę tuż obok niego.

– Całkiem satysfakcjonujące zajęcie. Coś jeszcze?

Levi pokręcił głową.

– Lepiej zadbaj o samego siebie, dzieciaku. Nie potrzebuję twojej troski. – Mężczyzna odstawił szklankę z powrotem na stół, a potem oparł dłonie na sofie. Po chwili spojrzał na Erena i przyjrzał mu się trochę dokładniej. – Skąd w ogóle wracasz? Byłeś na jakimś przyjęciu, czy co?

– Tak, na bankiecie. Byliśmy wszyscy, razem z Grishą. 

– Chyba nie do końca ci się podobało.

– Owszem. Stwierdziłbym nawet, że w ogóle.

Eren dostrzegł dłoń Leviego, opartą o sofę. Znajdowała się tak blisko… Wahał się przez moment, jednak po chwili przesunął swoją rękę w tamtą stronę. Delikatnie ujął dłoń detektywa w swoją.

Levi spojrzał w dół, nie zareagował jednak w żaden sposób. Eren nie wiedział, czy nie przeszkadzało mu to, czy było mu już wszystko jedno. Miał nadzieję, że to pierwsze. Ackerman nagle odezwał się:

– Znowu coś sobie zrobiłeś? – zapytał cicho. – Jakiś czas temu też miałeś zdarte dłonie w tym miejscu.

Tym razem to Levi dotknął delikatnie ręki Erena. Musnął z dziwną troską małe zadrapania, lekko marszcząc czoło.

– Biłeś się z kimś?

Chłopak lekko rozszerzył oczy. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia tego wieczoru. Przypomniało mu się to, jak Zeke sprowokował go do bójki, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy musiał dać nauczkę dilerowi, z którym spotkali się podczas odbierania gotówki. Nie, bójka to było złe słowo, gdyż jego przeciwnik był na przegranej pozycji, nie miał nawet jak się bronić. Owszem, chciał skrzywdzić Mikasę, był gnojem i zasługiwał na nauczkę, ale… Nie w ten sposób.

Eren otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Czuł wstyd na samą myśl o tym, co zrobił, czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

– Tak… Biłem się – mruknął, nie umiejąc wydusić nic więcej. Tak naprawdę chodziło o coś innego. Nie chciał, żeby Levi wiedział, co się wydarzyło. Nie chciał, aby myślał o nim źle.

Levi westchnął cicho.

– Cóż, ta cała chora sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdujemy, wymaga od nas robienia różnych rzeczy… Nie ze wszystkich jesteśmy dumni. Nie przejmuj się – powiedział detektyw, jakby z jakiegoś powodu bezbłędnie odgadł obawę Erena. Potem opadł z powrotem na oparcie sofy. Eren zrobił to samo.

Ich dłonie wciąż leżały w tym samym miejscu, splecione ze sobą. Znów zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. W końcu Levi poruszył się lekko i cofnął rękę.

– Powinieneś wracać do siebie, Eren. Jak pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, nie jestem dziś odpowiednim kompanem do rozmów. Nie będę ściemniał, trochę się nawaliłem… – Levi prychnął cicho. – Ale proszę o wybaczenie, w końcu zostałem zawieszony. Chyba nikt mi nie zabroni.

– To nic złego, ale moim zdaniem powinieneś skończyć na dzisiaj – stwierdził Eren i nagle uniósł lekko kącik ust. Może to nie był odpowiedni moment, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od typowego dla siebie żartu. – Tyle alkoholu w przeliczeniu na tyle kilogramów… To trochę za duża dawka jak na ciebie.

Rozszerzył oczy, słysząc kolejne ciche, krótkie parsknięcie Leviego, które brzmiało trochę jak chichot. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Czy to możliwe, że Ackerman naprawdę się zaśmiał? Czy tylko mu się wydawało?

– Oto i wrócił dawny Eren, mistrz ciętego humoru, pogromca nudy i smutku – stwierdził ironicznie mężczyzna, a potem usiadł prosto. Chciał się podnieść, jednak ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

Jego głowa opadła na coś, co znajdowało się najbliżej, a było to ramię Erena.

– Chyba naprawdę powinieneś się położyć – stwierdził chłopak, nie poruszył się jednak nawet o milimetr. Czuł lekki ciężar w miejscu, w którym Levi opierał swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Było to niezwykle przyjemne uczucie.

– No przecież idę… – mruknął Levi, przymykając oczy. – Masz naprawdę wygodne ramię, wiesz?

– Jesteś pijany. Wszystko byłoby teraz dla ciebie wygodne – oznajmił Eren, uśmiechając się wesoło. Potem, zanim Levi zdążył zaprotestować, chłopak złapał go za rękę i przerzucił sobie jego ramię wokół swojej szyi. Następnie podniósł się, ciągnąc za sobą mężczyznę i pomagając mu ustać. – Dobra, idziemy. Dasz radę?

– Oczywiście, że tak… Możesz mnie puścić… – Ackerman chciał iść samemu, jednak nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Eren zaprowadził go więc do sypialni, podtrzymując dla zachowania równowagi. Levi opadł na miękką pościel, kładąc się na plecach i od razu przymykając oczy. – Och, od razu lepiej. Świat przestał wirować.

– Pomóc ci jeszcze z czymś? – spytał Eren, siadając na łóżku, tuż obok mężczyzny. – Przynieść ci miskę? Albo szklankę wody? A może pomóc ci z tym?

Chłopak sięgnął do spodni Leviego, jednak detektyw złapał go za dłonie i zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty zboczeńcu! Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Słucham? – Eren zamrugał zdziwiony. – Chciałem ci tylko pomóc się rozebrać! Obaj jesteśmy facetami, nie musisz się wstydzić. Zresztą, sam jesteś zboczony, niby o czym pomyślałeś? – Eren cofnął dłonie, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu. Levi rzucił mu półprzytomne, groźne spojrzenie.

– Ostatnio powiedziałem ci, że między nami wszystko jest okej, więc niech tak zostanie – mruknął Levi, spoglądając w oczy Erena. Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę, czując delikatne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

– To, co stało się wtedy, w tamtym klubie, więcej się nie powtórzy. Tylko się wygłupiałem. Mogłem kazać temu kolesiowi spadać…

Levi patrzył chwilę na chłopaka, a potem przymknął oczy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Rób sobie, co chcesz. Zresztą, nic się nie stało, nie byłeś pod przykrywką. Nie jesteś gliną, nie masz konkretnych reguł, którymi musisz się kierować, dla ciebie to nie praca, a twoje życie. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jakie to musi być uczucie. Tylko… Muszę to powiedzieć na głos. Niczego między nami nie będzie, Eren – wyznał Levi, unosząc powieki i patrząc na chłopaka. – Mogę ci tylko zaoferować moją przyjaźń i zaufanie, nic więcej.

Eren wpatrywał się w szaro-niebieskie oczy, starając się dostrzec w nich to, czego szukał i czego teraz potrzebował. Levi jednak znowu przymknął powieki, nie dając mu na to szansy. Odwrócił się też do niego plecami.

– Teraz daj mi spać.

– W porządku… – zgodził się chłopak, patrząc na plecy detektywa. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby tak po prostu wyszedł. Choć to zapewne byłoby najmądrzejsze.

Zrobił jednak coś zupełnie innego. Położył się na łóżku i wtulił w plecy Leviego, przymykając oczy. Poczuł z bliska zapach mężczyzny. Była to mieszanka męskiego dezodorantu, miętowego szamponu i jakiegoś kwiatowego kremu, a poza tym zapach jego skóry i włosów. Prawie nie wyczuwał już alkoholu. Eren zaciągnął się tą wonią, bojąc się, że Levi za moment odepchnie go od siebie, oburzony.

Mężczyzna jednak tylko poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak. Po chwili odezwał się cichym, zachrypniętym głosem:

– Czy ty jeszcze tu jesteś? Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiałeś nic z tego, co mówiłem.

– Za chwilę sobie pójdę – wyznał Eren, jeszcze mocniej przytulając się do pleców Leviego. – Jeszcze tylko chwilka…

Ackerman westchnął, jednak nie odsunął się. Leżeli więc w bezruchu, oddychając powoli, otoczeni ciszą i półmrokiem. Ciemność rozpraszał księżyc za oknem a także blade światło lampy, dochodzące z salonu. Eren miał wrażenie, że przysnął na chwilę, co właściwie nie powinno go dziwić. Miał za sobą ciężki dzień, a musiała już wybić północ.

Obudził go jakiś ruch. Uniósł powieki by ujrzeć, jak Levi odwraca się w jego stronę. Spojrzeli na siebie z bliska, wpatrując się nawzajem w swoje oczy. Towarzyszyła im cisza, żaden z nich nie odezwał się. Ich dłonie znów znalazły się blisko siebie. Eren poruszył palcami i dosięgnął nimi ręki Leviego, delikatnie gładząc skórę jego dłoni. Chłopak patrzył w jasne, zmęczone oczy, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Wiedział, że nie powinno go tu być, wiedział, że Levi prawdopodobnie wolałby, aby jak najszybciej stąd poszedł… ale nie umiał tego zrobić. Potrzebował tej bliskości, zwłaszcza po tym, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło.

Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak mężczyzna zareagowałby, gdyby opowiedział mu o dzisiejszym zajściu, o tym, jak wyładował swoją złość na obcym człowieku. Czy straciłby do niego zaufanie?

Czy stwierdziłby, że niczym nie różni się od Zeke’a? Od Grishy?

– Coś cię gryzie. – Stwierdził Levi, wpatrując się w oczy chłopaka, raz w jedno, raz w drugie. – Czym się tak bardzo przejmujesz? Chodzi o Erwina i Hanji, czy o coś jeszcze?

Eren przygryzł wargę. Nie odrywał wzroku od jasnego spojrzenia Leviego. Nie chciał zepsuć tej chwili, nie chciał, aby ta bliskość między nimi się skończyła. Dlatego musiał odpowiedzieć.

– Boję się, że jestem taki jak oni – odezwał się w końcu, starannie dobierając słowa. Nie mówił nikomu o swoich obawach. Sądził, że Armin i Mikasa go nie zrozumieją. Dlaczego zwierzał się akurat temu mężczyźnie? Eren zupełnie tego nie pojmował, ale nie mógł teraz się zatrzymać. Mówił dalej. – Boję się, że jestem taki sam jak Zeke i Grisha. Dzisiaj jakiś obcy człowiek przystawiał się do Mikasy. Zeke go znalazł i zmusił mnie do tego, żebym go pobił. Nie… Sam o tym zdecydowałem. – Eren lekko rozszerzył oczy. – Sam tego chciałem. Uderzałem go w twarz, bez wytchnienia, bez przerwy, nie mogąc przestać. Podobało mi się to. Chciałem zrobić mu krzywdę, chciałem, żeby cierpiał. Levi… Jestem taki sam jak oni, prawda?

Choć spojrzenie Leviego wciąż nie było do końca przytomne, mężczyzna z zadziwiającą trzeźwością pokręcił głową. Potem poruszył dłonią i złapał Erena za rękę. Jego dotyk był ciepły i delikatny.

– Nie jesteś taki jak oni – powiedział zachrypniętym szeptem. Jego głos był spokojny, jakby mówił o czymś, czego był po stokroć pewien. – Chociażby przez to, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś. Przez to, że tego żałujesz. Żyjemy w takich okolicznościach, że co chwila musimy robić coś, z czego nie jesteśmy dumni… Ale to nas nie definiuje. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Eren. Nie zmieniaj się nigdy.

Chłopak zamilkł, zdziwiony tym wyznaniem, jak i pewnością, która biła ze słów Leviego. Patrzył w zmęczone oczy detektywa, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na dłoń mężczyzny, która wciąż ściskała go za rękę. Eren nie był w stanie się ruszyć, nie chciał, żeby ta chwila dobiegła końca.

Dostrzegł nagle, jak Ackerman zamyka oczy i cicho wzdycha. Mężczyzna musiał być już na granicy snu.

Yaeger przysunął się bliżej. Objął Leviego ramionami i przytulił się do mężczyzny, nie bacząc na ewentualne konsekwencje, jakie mogły na niego czekać po tak zuchwałym zachowaniu. Ackerman nic jednak nie zrobił. Nie odepchnął go, nie uderzył, nie zaczął wyzywać. Jedynie mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, a potem najwyraźniej zasnął.

Eren wiedział, że zapewne na drugi dzień mężczyzna będzie na niego wściekły i że prawdopodobnie przekroczył wyznaczoną przez detektywa granicę, jednak nie odsunął się. Miał nadzieję, że Levi potrzebuje tego wieczoru bliskości tak samo jak on.

Zresztą, to nie tak, że odważyłby się na coś więcej. Co to, to nie…

W momencie, w którym ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, Eren poczuł przypływ pożądania. Zabawne, że do tej pory zupełnie nie myślał o tej bliskości w takich kategoriach, przynajmniej nie podczas tego wieczoru. Było mu po prostu dobrze, nie pamiętał też, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak w tej chwili.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nieruchomą, spokojną twarz. Dostrzegł gładką, bladą skórę mężczyzny. Widział nieznacznie rozchylone wargi, a także długą, delikatną szyję. Spojrzał niżej, zatrzymując wzrok na nagiej klatce piersiowej, którą odsłaniała rozpięta koszula. Eren westchnął w duchu. Tak bardzo pragnął dotknąć tej skóry, złożyć pocałunek na tym jasnym, gładkim ciele, wpić się namiętnie w rozkosznie uchylone usta. Wiedział jednak, że to nie byłoby w porządku, nie kiedy Levi był praktycznie nieprzytomny.

Pozwolił sobie jedynie szczelniej przytulić do siebie mężczyznę. Ciasno otoczył go ramionami, podnosząc się delikatnie i przyciskając swoje ciało do ciała Leviego. Wtulił się w zagłębienie jego szyi. Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna cicho wzdycha przez sen. Chłopak poczuł też, jak dłonie detektywa obejmują go delikatnie.

Levi poruszył się i zacisnął palce na materiale koszuli Erena.

Yaeger zastanawiał się, czy był to nieświadomy gest, wynikający z zamroczenia alkoholowego i zmęczenia, czy może Levi zrobił to dobrowolnie, z własnej woli?

Nie, nie powinien robić sobie żadnych nadziei. Na pewno było to zupełnie przypadkowe, mężczyzna przytuliłby się do każdego, kto byłby teraz na jego miejscu, bez różnicy, czy byłby to on, Hanji, czy Erwin…

Chłopak wciąż pamiętał, czyje imię padło z ust Leviego ostatnim razem, gdy leżał tutaj, w jego łóżku.

_„Erwin?”._

Może i tym razem Levi miał nadzieję, że to właśnie Erwin jest przy nim i go obejmuje? Eren wiedział, że to idiotyczne z tego strony, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to uczucie czystej, pierwotnej zazdrości, która rozgorzała w jego wnętrzu. Świadomość tego, że to właśnie Smith jest tym, który w takiej sytuacji przychodził Leviemu na myśl jako pierwszy, była dobijająca. Yaeger nie miał pojęcia, co tak naprawdę było między mężczyznami.

To on chciał być tym, o którym Levi myślałby od razu po przebudzeniu… Uważał Erwina za niezwykłego szczęściarza.

Chłopak przymknął oczy. Bardzo delikatnie musnął swoimi wargami szyję Leviego. Jego dotyk był bardzo subtelny, prawie niewyczuwalny. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na nic więcej. Levi westchnął cicho przez sen. Eren jeszcze przez moment delektował się dotykiem miękkiej skóry na swoich ustach, potem ułożył głowę na poduszce, nie odsuwając się. Zapadł w sen, trzymając Leviego w ciasnych objęciach. Był tak blisko, że czuł bicie serca mężczyzny i słyszał jego spokojny oddech.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spało mu się tak dobrze.

**Armin**

Armin podskoczył, gdy usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Eren zawsze pukał dwa razy, w miarę spokojnie. Sowa szybko uderzał knykciami o drzwi, stukając w nie kilkakrotnie i trochę chaotycznie. Z kolei Annie zwykle pukała trzy razy, w równych odstępach czasu, w najbardziej zorganizowany sposób. Zatem kto mógł chcieć odwiedzić go z samego rana? Czyżby policja?

Chłopak zamknął program, na którym pracował i szybko omiótł spojrzeniem swój pokój. Dwa kubki i dwa talerze stały na blacie obok komputera, zapomniał wcześniej ich posprzątać, stwierdził jednak, że zajmie się tym potem. Skierował się do korytarza, słysząc, jak pukanie się powtarza. Wygładził materiał niebieskiej bluzy, w którą był ubrany.

Otworzył drzwi i rozszerzył oczy, widząc przed sobą Zeke’a Yaegera.

– Siema – rzucił mężczyzna, po czym, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wpakował się do środka. Armin patrzył oniemiały, jak Zeke rozgląda się po wnętrzu. – Ja tylko na chwilę, chciałem sprawdzić, jak się miewasz.

Za Zeke’m do mieszkania weszła Annie. Na widok Armina skinęła mu głową, po czym skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, zaraz potem jednak wrócił spojrzeniem do Yaegera. Nie miał pojęcia, co mężczyzna tutaj robił…

– Eee… Mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytał chłopak, drapiąc się po czubku głowy. Zeke nie odpowiedział, obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do pokoju Armina, który służył zarówno za sypialnię i pracownię. Arlert rozszerzył oczy, tego było już za wiele. – Hej!

Wbiegł do pokoju za Yaegerem, nie wiedząc do końca, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Nie chciał przeginać, ale nie mógł też stać bezczynnie, gdy mężczyzna zupełnie ignorował jego prawo do prywatności.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – spytał Armin, delikatnie marszcząc czoło.

– Nie ma u ciebie Erena? – chciał wiedzieć Zeke. Chwilę przyglądał się sprzętom, znajdującym się w pokoju, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do chłopaka. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, czekając na odpowiedź.

Armin zawahał się.

Był pewien, że od tej odpowiedzi wiele zależy.

Eren prosił go wczoraj wieczorem o pomoc w obejściu zabezpieczeń w domu tego detektywa, Ackermana. To oznaczało, że musiał się z nim spotkać. To z kolei znaczyło, że Zeke nie mógł o tym wiedzieć.

– Masz pecha, minęliście się. Przed chwilą wyszedł – powiedział Armin, wzruszając ramionami i odprężając się. Musiał wyglądać na wyluzowanego, aby Zeke mu uwierzył.

– Taa? Jesteś pewien? – spytał Zeke, niebezpiecznie mrużąc powieki. Zbliżył się do Armina jeszcze trochę, uważnie patrząc mu w oczy. Chłopak skinął głową.

– No tak. Nie widzisz? Jedliśmy razem śniadanie – wyznał Arlert, po czym wskazał dwa kubki i dwa talerze, stojące na biurku. Nagle jego własne bałaganiarstwo wydało mu się najlepszą rzeczą pod słońcem. – Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłem posprzątać.

Zeke spojrzał w tamtą stronę i lekko wykrzywił wargi. Potem westchnął i wyminął Armina, jakby stracił już zainteresowanie chłopakiem.

– Okej, nic tu po mnie. Spadam, Annie zawiezie cię na miejsce – burknął Zeke, a potem wyszedł z mieszkania.

Armin patrzył chwilę za mężczyzną, jakby nie do końca dowierzał, czy Yaeger rzeczywiście tu był czy tylko mu się to zdawało. O co mogło chodzić? Czyżby Zeke podejrzewał o coś Erena? Chciał go sprawdzić? A może się o niego martwił? Nie, na pewno nie to ostatnie…

Chłopak szybko wrócił spojrzeniem do blondynki, która wciąż stała w jego korytarzu. Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, czekając najwyraźniej, aż będzie gotowy do drogi. Armin zarumienił się lekko, a potem wskazał na swojego laptopa.

– Już, tylko wezmę sprzęt, i możemy jechać! – zawołał, kierując się z powrotem do sypialni. Zapakował komputer i parę innych rzeczy, a potem wrócił do oczekującej na niego dziewczyny. – Okej, gotowy.

– Świetnie – mruknęła Annie, a potem ruszyła do drzwi.

– Poczekaj! – zawołał za nią Armin, wyciągając rękę i łapiąc ją za rękaw bluzki. Annie zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego groźnie, szybko zabierając dłoń. – Wybacz… Po prostu, mam do ciebie sprawę, chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym, póki jesteśmy na bezpiecznym terenie. No, w miarę bezpiecznym.

– Co jest? – spytała dziewczyna, stając prosto i wbijając w Armina uważne spojrzenie. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, po czym odezwał się:

– Chodzi o twojego ojca. Grisha ostatnio chciał, żebym zaczął grzebać na jego temat. Wiesz, jakieś świństwa, coś, co mogłoby go pogrążyć… Oczywiście, nie zrobiłem tego, zdałem Grishy raport, że twój ojciec jest czysty. Yaeger kazał mi wtedy znaleźć coś na ciebie… Też tego nie zrobiłem, ale chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedziała.

Annie uniosła brwi. Wpatrywała się chwilę w chłopaka, nic nie mówiąc. Wyglądała, jakby jej umysł pracował gorączkowo nad tym, co usłyszała i jakby zastanawiała się, co powinna teraz zrobić. W końcu drgnęła nieznacznie i zmarszczyła czoło.

– Pośpieszmy się. Grisha na ciebie oczekuje – powiedziała cicho i obróciła się na pięcie.

– Zaraz… Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem? – Armin ruszył za nią, zarzucając torbę z laptopem na ramię. – Grisha szuka na ciebie brudów…

– Tak, słyszałam! Brawo, odkryłeś nowy kontynent, nigdy bym się nie domyśliła. – Leonhartd spojrzała na Arlerta z niechęcią. – Jest szefem, a tak robią szefowie. Nie musisz mnie chronić. Idziesz, czy nie?

Dziewczyna wyszła z mieszkania i ruszyła w dół po schodach. Armin stał chwilę w bezruchu, nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie zaszło. Stwierdził, że zastanowi się nad tym później.

Po chwili siedział obok Annie na miejscu pasażera i wpatrywał się w milczeniu w przednią szybę. Blondynka również nic nie mówiła. Prowadziła auto w skupieniu, jednak wydawała się zamyślona. Armin stwierdził, że zrobił tyle, ile mógł. Poinformował ją o zagrożeniu. To, co dziewczyna z tym zrobi, to już była jej sprawa. Nic więcej nie mógł zdziałać…

Chłopak usiadł nagle prosto, wpatrując się w boczne lusterko.

– Annie?

– Co? – zapytała ze złością dziewczyna. Zerknęła na Armina, jednak dostrzegłszy jego zaniepokojoną, bladą twarz, lekko zmarszczyła brwi. Musiała zrozumieć, że coś jest nie tak. – O co chodzi?

– Mam wrażenie, że ten samochód od jakiejś chwili ciągle za nami jedzie.

Annie spojrzała w tylne lusterko, nie wydawała się przekonana.

– No i? To normalne w mieście, nie unikniesz tego.

– Tak, ale to samo auto stało pod moją kamienicą, kiedy ruszaliśmy.

Dziewczyna lekko przygryzła wargę. Skręciła nagle w boczną, mniej uczęszczaną ulicę. Zrobiła to na próbę. Tajemnicze auto po chwili pojawiło się za nimi. Armin spojrzał na Annie z niepokojem.

– Miałem rację. Czy masz jakąś dodatkową broń?

– Słucham? – spytała Annie, patrząc na chłopaka, jakby był niepoważny. – Nie potrzebujesz żadnej broni, mam jedną i ci jej nie oddam. Poza tym, zaraz nas stąd zabiorę…

Znaleźli się na skrzyżowaniu, przed nimi pojawiło się zielone światło. Mimo to, zza zakrętu wyjechało inne auto, pędząc w ich stronę z zawrotną szybkością. Armin rozszerzył oczy, próbując osłonić sobą dziewczynę, jednak było za późno. Rozległy się wystrzały z pistoletu. Samochód wyminął ich, zwalniając od razu i zakręcając w miejscu, by po chwili ruszyć ich śladem.

– Annie? – Armin spojrzał na blondynkę i nagle rozszerzył oczy. Dostrzegł plamę krwi, rozkwitającą na koszulce dziewczyny.

Leonhardt spojrzała na to ze zdziwieniem, zaraz potem jednak wcisnęła gaz do dechy, sprawiając, że auto wyskoczyło do przodu.

– Nic się nie stało, zaraz stąd zwiejemy… – mruknęła dziewczyna, jednak jej twarz nagle zbladła. Palce, jeszcze chwilę temu ściskające kierownicę, teraz puściły ją, jakby straciła wszystkie siły.

Armin szybko złapał za kierownicę, spoglądając z przestrachem na blondynkę.

– Annie? Słyszysz mnie? Annie! – zawołał, jednak było za późno.

Dziewczyna straciła przytomność.


	28. Chapter 28

**Reiner**

Przydeptał butem do połowy wypalonego papierosa, kiedy ciemne auto pojawiło się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Reiner skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o maskę samochodu, patrząc, jak pojazd parkuje przed nim, omiatając drogę wokół siebie jasnymi światłami. Nieświadomie zaczął stukać stopą o ziemię. Jego podenerwowanie osiągnęło swój limit.

Z auta wytoczył się Zeke Yaeger, w otoczeniu nieodłącznych braci Gaillard.

– Co jest, Braun? – spytał mężczyzna, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i podchodząc w stronę Reinera. Miał na sobie ciemne, obcisłe spodnie i skórzaną kamizelkę, odsłaniającą klatkę piersiową. Rzucił Reinerowi krzywy uśmiech. Szare oczy błyszczały zza okrągłych okularów. – Mów szybko, nie mam dużo czasu…

– Gdzie jest Grisha? – zagrzmiał Reiner, robiąc krok do przodu. Wiedział, że powinien się uspokoić, ale od kilkunastu godzin czuł się jak tykająca bomba. _O ironio_.

– Myślisz, że mój staruszek tak po prostu znajdzie dla ciebie czas? To on zadecyduje, kiedy się z nim zobaczysz. – Zeke przyglądał się detektywowi ze spokojem. Najwyraźniej zdenerwowanie Brauna nie robiło na nim wrażenia. – Chodzi o forsę? Coś się nie zgadza?

– Okłamałeś mnie, do cholery! – Reiner podniósł głos i zacisnął pięści. Zatrzymał się przed Zeke’m, aby spojrzeć na niego z bliska. Nie dbał już o ewentualne konsekwencje. Złość rozsadzała go od środka. – Z tego co pamiętam, miałeś przekazać mi urządzenie GPS, a tymczasem okazuje się, że w tym małym gównie były ukryte środki wybuchowe! Nie pomyślałeś, że powinienem o tym wiedzieć? Gdybym to upuścił, mógłbym, kurwa, zginąć!

– Ale nic ci się nie stało, prawda? – Zeke uśmiechnął się uroczo, jednak nagle w jego oczach pojawił się groźny błysk. – Okej, Braun. Na twoim miejscu w tym momencie bym odpuścił…

– Ta dwójka mogła tego nie przeżyć! Wiesz, co wtedy by było? – Reiner jednak nie chciał się uspokoić. – Co, jeśli ktoś się dowie, że to moja sprawka?

– Nie mów, że nagle zrobiło ci się szkoda twoich kolegów… – Zeke zaśmiał się cicho. – Jeśli zachowałeś środki ostrożności, jak radziłem, to nic nie znajdą. Włącz jutro rano lokalne wiadomości, to trochę się uspokoisz…

– Chcę rozmawiać z Grishą! – zawołał znowu Reiner, wyciągając ręce i łapiąc Zeke’a za materiał kamizelki. To było już zbyt wiele dla Yaegera. Mężczyzna przywalił Braunowi z pięści, przez co ten zachwiał się w miejscu i mało nie uparł. Reiner nie pozostał dłużny, posłał cios prosto w twarz Zeke’a. Nie udało mu się tego powtórzyć, gdyż poczuł, jak Marcel i Porco łapią go za ramiona. Jęknął cicho, czując, jak Zeke kopie go w brzuch. Silne pięści trafiały w jego ciało, jednak ból ten był niczym z wściekłością oraz wyrzutami sumienia, jakie Reiner odczuwał od momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Zoe i Smith są ciężko ranni. Nie taki był plan. Jeśli Grisha chciał wysadzić kogoś w powietrze, powinien mu o tym powiedzieć, a tymczasem naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Zeke w końcu odsunął się, a Gaillardowie puścili go. Braun opadł na kolana, czując pulsowanie w tych miejscach, które otrzymały największe obrażenia, czyli głównie w okolicach nerek i żeber. Zeke najwyraźniej nie chciał obić mu twarzy, aby Reiner nie wyglądał zbyt podejrzanie na drugi dzień w pracy.

– Zobaczysz się z Grishą wkrótce… Obiecuję – mruknął Zeke, a potem ruszył w stronę samochodu. – Do tego czasu siedź cicho. Wkrótce dostaniesz kolejne zadanie do wykonania. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że stanie się to szybciej niż ci się wydaje.

Reiner patrzył w milczeniu, jak mężczyźni wsiadają z powrotem do auta, po czym odjeżdżają. Powoli podniósł się z kolan. Jeden cios, który udało mu się zadać Zeke’owi, nie ukoił jego wściekłości. Uczucie to wciąż rozsadzało go od środka. Czuł się też zdradzony: Grisha nie powiedział mu prawdy, co oznaczało, że nie ufał mu do końca.

Braun spoglądał za samochodem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem. Zacisnął pięści, czując większą niż dotychczas niemoc.

**Levi**

Przed jego powiekami jaśniało światło.

Levi powoli otworzył oczy. Zdziwił się, gdyż najwyraźniej nastał już ranek.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio przespał całą noc. Skrzywił się nagle, czując wręcz paraliżujący ból głowy. No tak, trochę przesadził wczoraj z alkoholem…

Nagle rozszerzył powieki. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Eren pojawiający w jego salonie. Eren siedzący tuż obok niego. Eren trzymający go za rękę. Eren leżący tuż przy nim…

Levi spojrzał w bok i ujrzał nieruchomą twarz młodzieńca, spoczywającą na jego piersi. Co do cholery… A więc Eren rzeczywiście tu był. Co więcej, leżał tuż obok! Żeby tego było mało, przytulał się do niego, a on z jakiegoś powodu także go obejmował. Ackerman zaklął w myślach. Jak mógł do tego doprowadzić? Był przecież starszy, powinien mieć więcej rozumu. Nie mógł winić jedynie alkoholu.

Przyglądał się przez chwilę nieruchomej twarzy Erena.

Z jednej strony chciał obudzić go od razu i kazać mu wracać do siebie. Wiedział jednak, że chłopak podobnie jak on nie miał ostatnio zbyt wielu okazji do spokojnego odpoczynku. Widząc jego śpiące, niczym niepokojone oblicze, zawahał się.

Eren leżał bardzo blisko. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Levi widział wyraźnie gładką skórę, długie rzęsy, lekki zarost na podbródku… Kilka brązowych kosmyków opadało na twarz chłopaka. Levi, niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął je na bok. Jego dłoń znalazła się przez to tuż przy twarzy Erena. Ackerman nie poruszał się przez chwilę, w końcu jednak pogładził delikatnie policzek chłopaka. Przyszła mu nagle do głowy nagle pewna myśl… _Co on, do cholery, wyprawiał?_

Eren musiał wyczuć jego ruch, bo otworzył oczy. Przez parę sekund wymieniali się milczącymi spojrzeniami. Levi był pierwszym, który przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Podniósł się na łokciach, wyswobadzając z objęć chłopaka.

– Dzień dobry – odezwał się Eren zaspanym głosem, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Dalej miał na sobie wczorajsze ubranie, eleganckie spodnie i czarną koszulę, która potrzebowała ponownego wyprasowania. Srebrny wisiorek pobłyskiwał na jego szyi. Chłopak musiał dostrzec konsternację na twarzy Leviego, bo usiadł prosto i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Wszystko okej? Pewnie głowa ci pęka?

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Levi mrukliwym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Szybko sięgnął do swoich guzików i zapiął koszulę do przyzwoitej wysokości. Potem dotknął własnych skroni i rozmasował je delikatnie. Nie wiedział, co dobija go bardziej, ból głowy czy fakt, że Eren znowu spał w jego łóżku… i to razem z nim.

– Sam do końca nie wiem. Też byłem wczoraj pijany – wyznał chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – No, może nie tak jak ty.

Levi patrzył na Yaegera nieufnie. Po chwili udało mu się zebrać myśli, aby zadać kolejne pytanie, którego bardzo nie chciał zadawać.

– Czy my…? – zapytał, napotykając zdziwiony wzrok Erena.

– Co? – Chłopak rozszerzył oczy i zarumienił się. – Oczywiście, że nie! Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Zresztą, wolałbym, żebyś to pamiętał.

Levi wykrzywił wargi w rozdrażnieniu. Eren zaczynał irytować go coraz bardziej. Mężczyzna nagle wyciągnął rękę i złapał chłopaka za kołnierz koszuli, przyciągając go do siebie, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy z bliska. Policzki Yaegera zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej.

– Ile razy mam ci to powtórzyć, żebyś zrozumiał? – spytał, mrużąc powieki i wpatrując się w zielone źrenice. – Nie jestem zainteresowany! Z tego, co pamiętam, mówiłem, że możesz liczyć tylko na moją przyjaźń. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy nie cofnąć tej propozycji.

Ackerman puścił Erena i odsunął się. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i odetchnął. Levi podniósł się z łóżka, a wtedy usłyszał za sobą:

– Tylko się przytulaliśmy, czyli wszystko się zgadza.

– Co? – Levi obrócił się na pięcie i wbił w Erena rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – O co ci chodzi?

– No… – Chłopak również podniósł się z miejsca i uśmiechnął lekko. – Skoro możesz być tylko moim przyjacielem, to chyba wszystko w porządku. Przyjaciele czasem się przytulają, prawda?

Levi pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Stwierdził, że dalsza rozmowa z chłopakiem nie ma sensu. Musiał się przebrać, zjeść śniadanie, wziąć coś na kaca… A potem odwiedzić Erwina i Hanji.

– Nieważne. Zbieraj się stąd, mam dziś sporo do załatwienia – powiedział mężczyzna, przechodząc do salonu. Nogi od razu poniosły go w kierunku doniczek. Podlał kilka kwiatów, sprawdził też te rośliny, o których zapomniał poprzedniego wieczoru. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ich ziemia jest wilgotna. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Eren przecież wczoraj się nimi zajął. Stwierdził w duchu, że chłopak przydał się chociaż do jednej rzeczy.

Usłyszał w końcu kroki w salonie. Zobaczył, jak Eren poprawia koszulę, a potem zaczesuje swoje włosy do tyłu.

– Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz chciał się ze mną zobaczyć – odezwał się po chwili chłopak, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Gdy uznał, że wygląda w miarę w porządku, spojrzał na Leviego. – Do tego czasu postaram się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.

– Musimy wiedzieć, co planuje teraz Grisha – odparł Levi, wdzięczny z tej zmiany tematu. – Poza tym, musimy dowiedzieć się, kto jest jego wtyką w policji.

Levi podszedł do stołu i sięgnął po znajdujący się tam tablet. Otworzył przeglądarkę i wszedł na stronę z lokalnymi wiadomościami, aby sprawdzić, czy pojawiły się jakieś nowe doniesienia.

– Poza tym, postaram się przekonać Shadisa, aby jak najszybciej zebrał grupę techników, która zbada szczątki mojego auta – mówił, opierając się pośladkami o krawędź stołu. – W jakiś sposób musimy powiązać ten wybuch z Grishą. Nie spocznę, dopóki…

Levi nagle zamilkł i rozszerzył oczy. Ujrzał nagłówek jednego artykułu i przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co było tam napisane. Usłyszał kroki Erena, chłopak podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się obok.

– Co jest? – spytał, nachylając się w stronę detektywa. Nagle wciągnął głośno powietrze.

Levi kliknął na znaczek „play”, włączył się materiał video. Dziennikarka zaczęła mówić:

– _„Dziś rano na komendę policji w Troście zgłosił się Günther Fischer, który przyznał się do wczorajszego zamachu na dwójkę agentów śledczych. Nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do informacji, jakie pobudki kierowały mężczyzną. Został on zatrzymany i obecnie jest przesłuchiwany”._

Levi wyłączył video. Odłożył tablet i spojrzał przed siebie wzrokiem, w którym niedowierzanie mieszało się z wściekłością.

– Fischer? Kto to, kurwa, jest? – zaklął na głos.

Eren wciąż stał obok niego. Bezradnie pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej nie kojarzył tego nazwiska. Wyglądał na równie wstrząśniętego. Nagle rozszerzył oczy.

– Zeke wspominał coś o tym, że Grisha ma jakiś plan. Marcel zapytał go, czy na pewno nie powiążą nas z tym wybuchem, ale mój brat stwierdził, że nie. Bardzo możliwe, ze chodziło mu o to. – Chłopak spojrzał na detektywa. – Myślisz, że opłacili tego człowieka, aby przyznał się do podłożenia ładunku?

– Na to wygląda – mruknął Levi, prostując się i robiąc parę kroków w stronę kominka. – Na pewno będziemy musieli dokładnie go przesłuchać, ale jeśli Grisha się do tego przygotował… Mogą nawet znaleźć jego odcinki palców, a to w porównaniu z zeznaniami tego człowieka uniemożliwi nam kontynuowanie śledztwa.

– Dowiem się wszystkiego i dam ci znać. Porozmawiam z Grishą – zakomunikował Eren, podchodząc do mężczyzny. – Spotkajmy się za parę dni, dobrze? Do tego czasu powinienem już wiedzieć więcej, a ty wrócisz na służbę. Wskaż mi tylko miejsce i czas, a się tam pojawię.

Levi westchnął cicho, po czym skinął głową.

– Tylko staraj się nie być zbyt oczywisty. Muszą się domyślać, że w ich gronie również jest nasz szpieg. Nie mogą zacząć cię podejrzewać.

– Jasne, postaram się – obiecał Eren, a potem spojrzał Leviemu w oczy. – Jeśli będziesz się dziś widział z Hanji i jeśli Erwin się obudzi… Powiedz im, że mi przykro. I że mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej wyzdrowieją.

– Nie muszę im tego mówić. Wiedzą o tym – odparł Ackerman, odwzajemniając spojrzenie chłopaka. – Ale jeśli chcesz, pozdrowię ich od ciebie.

– Dzięki – powiedział Yaeger. Zamiast odejść, wciąż jeszcze stał w miejscu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – A ty, Levi… Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

– Przestań mi to powtarzać! Zresztą, zawsze to robię – mruknął detektyw, szybko patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

– Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało…

– Cóż, nie masz na to wpływu – przerwał mu Levi, wracając spojrzeniem do Erena. Coś w oczach chłopaka drgnęło na te słowa. Lekko rozszerzył powieki.

– Chciałbym mieć… – szepnął chłopak, lekko marszcząc czoło.

Tym razem to jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś w bok. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, jakby rozważał w głowie jakąś bardzo istotną kwestię. Levi nie wiedział, o co chodziło, ale nie podobało mu się to.

– Hej, dzieciaku, przestań znowu martwić się na zapas. – Levi uniósł palec i delikatnie dźgnął nim czoło Erena, które wygładziło się od razu. – Mój zawód wiąże się z ciągłym ryzykiem, ale to też oznacza, że jestem dobrze przygotowany. Gdyby twój brat się tu zjawił, powitam go z otwartymi ramionami i naładowanym magazynkiem. A teraz przestań się załamywać i zmiataj stąd.

Yaeger spojrzał na Leviego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziwny cień, jaki pojawił się przed chwilą na jego twarzy, na szczęście zniknął. Levi miał nadzieję nigdy więcej go nie ujrzeć, bo nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

Eren skinął głową. Ackerman był pewien, że okręci się na pięcie i odejdzie, jednak chłopak jak zawsze miał inny plan. Pewnym krokiem podszedł bliżej detektywa i otoczył go ramionami, przytulając do siebie. Levi lekko rozszerzył oczy. Czuł wyższe od siebie ciało młodzieńca, przyciśnięte do niego, słyszał jego spokojny oddech na swojej szyi. Eren zacisnął jedną dłoń na plecach detektywa, drugą wplótł w jego włosy, przeczesując z czułością czarne kosmyki. Levi stał w bezruchu, porażony tą nagłą bliskością.

– Eren…

Chłopak w końcu odsunął się, aby spojrzeć w oczy detektywa ostatni raz.

– Do zobaczenia – rzucił na odchodne, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania, jak zawsze korzystając z tylnych drzwi.

Levi spoglądał chwilę za nim.

Nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale jego dom od razu stał się nieprzyjemnie pusty, jakby zabrakło w nim czegoś ważnego.

**Annie**

Otworzyła oczy i podniosła się do siadu. Spowodowało to eksplozję bólu w jej prawym ramieniu, która sprawiła, że Annie jęknęła głośno i od razu opadła z powrotem na poduszkę.

– To nie było zbyt mądre – przyznał pochylający się nad nią Jean. Mężczyzna siedział obok i chyba właśnie pakował medyczny sprzęt do torby.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała po chwili Annie słabym głosem.

– Z powrotem w rezydencji Grishy – rozległ się głos Ymir. Annie spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził i ujrzała brunetkę, stojącą pod ścianą. Fritz uniosła kącik ust. – A więc jednak się obudziłaś. Już myślałam, że jest po tobie.

– Co tu robisz? – spytała Annie, lekko mrużąc oczy.

– Cóż, ktoś musiał cię rozebrać. Stwierdziłam, że wolisz, żebym to była ja niż na przykład Zeke. – Ymir wzruszyła ramionami. – Doktorek chciał też, żeby ktoś mu asystował. Nie przeszkadza mi widok krwi, więc… Nie ma za co.

Annie westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na Jeana.

– Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? – zapytała, spoglądając w stronę okna. Zaczynało robić się ciemno.

– Parę godzin. Rana nie jest głęboka, żaden z ważnych organów nie został uszkodzony – mówił Jean, spoglądając na nią. – Najtrudniejsze było usunięcie kuli. Nie straciłaś tak dużo krwi, aby trzeba było ją uzupełnić, ale musisz odpocząć i pić dużo wody. Przyjadę za tydzień zdjąć szwy, staraj się nie ruszać za bardzo. Zostawiam ci tabletki przeciwbólowe, ale staraj się ich nie nadużywać, są mocne.

Annie skinęła głową.

– Dzięki, Jean.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po torbę, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ymir podeszła do blondynki i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

– To co, będziesz żyć. Mogę już zostawić cię samą?

Annie delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Armin… Był tam ze mną. Co się z nim stało?

– Cóż… – Ymir pokiwała nagle głową z uznaniem. – Ten chłoptaś jakimś cudem uciekł ludziom Tybura, którzy chcieli cię zabić. Musieli śledzić cię wcześniej i sądzili chyba, że jedziesz z Zeke’m. Znalazł kryjówkę i użył twojego telefonu, aby zadzwonić po mnie. Przywiozłam was tutaj.

– Nas? – Annie zdziwiła się lekko.

– No raczej, nie było mowy, żeby go zostawić. Chciał wiedzieć, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. – Ymir uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. – Chyba ktoś tu poczuł do kogoś miętę.

Annie zignorowała tę uwagę, zamiast tego zapytała:

– Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Gdy go przywiozłam, Grisha uznał, że wykorzysta chłopaka do roboty na miejscu. Z tego, co widziałam, chyba zaraz mają kończyć.

– Czy możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby tu przyszedł?

Ymir uniosła brwi, wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną.

– Jesteś pewna? Nie dawaj chłoptasiowi złudnych nadziei…

– Ech, po prostu to zrób, dobrze? – dodała Annie, poirytowanym głosem. Obróciła twarz na bok, żałując, że nie może przekręcić całego ciała w tę stronę, aby nie musieć patrzeć na Ymir.

Kobieta na szczęście nic więcej nie powiedziała. Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Annie podniosła się delikatnie. Chciała trochę przesunąć poduszkę, gdyż było jej niewygodnie. Wciąż jednak nie mogła ułożyć jej w odpowiedniej pozycji. Gdy po chwili usłyszała kroki na korytarzu, szybko wygładziła swoje włosy. Lekko zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, po co to robi. Przecież nie powinien obchodzić ją teraz jej wygląd. Więc czemu…

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i do środka zajrzał Armin. Chłopak spojrzał na nią trochę nieśmiało, jednak gdy upewnił się, że nie śpi, wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, robiąc parę kroków w jej stronę. Wciąż miał na sobie tę samą bluzę, co parę godzin temu, gdy wyjeżdżali spod jego mieszkania.

– Lepiej. Nic mi nie jest, Jean przesadza – odparła Annie, lekko unosząc się na łokciach.

Armin podszedł do niej i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, co robi, nachylił się w jej stronę i poprawił poduszkę, dzięki czemu mogła oprzeć się o nią wygodnie, leżąc trochę wyżej. Potem chłopak odsunął się, ale tylko trochę. Wciąż siedział tuż obok. 

– Och… dzięki – mruknęła dziewczyna, zastanawiając się w duchu, skąd ten człowiek jest tak bardzo domyślny. – Nie wiedziałam, czy jeszcze tu będziesz…

– Grisha stwierdził, że tym razem mogę pracować stąd. Był też wdzięczny za to, że ci pomogłem.

– Och, nie dziwię się – stwierdziła Annie z przekąsem.

– Nie zrobiłem tego dla niego – wyznał chłopak, patrząc jej w oczy.

Annie nagle poczuła, że pieką ją policzki. To musiała być gorączka. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła cicho i spojrzała w bok.

– Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, jak udało ci się uciec. Te dwa auta jechały naszym śladem, prawda?

– Tak – przyznał Armin, kiwając głową. Poprawił okulary, spoczywające na jego nosie. – Gdy straciłaś przytomność, zatrzymałem samochód, aby szybko zamienić się z tobą miejscami. Ludzie, którzy do ciebie strzelali, też się zatrzymali, musieli myśleć, że trafili nas obu. Chcieli podejść, żeby to sprawdzić lub nas porwać, nie mam pojęcia, jaki był ich plan… Dzięki temu zyskałem trochę czasu. Gdy ruszyłem z miejsca, oczywiście zaczęli nas gonić. Wiedziałem, że nie dam im rady uciec, więc szukałem jakiegoś sposobu, aby ich zgubić.

– I co zrobiłeś? – chciała wiedzieć Annie. Słuchała Armina z niedowierzaniem.

– Cóż… Nie spodoba ci się to… – wyznał Armin, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem i łapiąc się za kark. – Wjechałem na skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle i spowodowałem małą kolizję… No, dobra, dość sporą kolizję. Obtłukłem trochę twoje auto, ale dzięki temu, że kilka innych samochodów zderzyło się ze sobą, skrzyżowanie trochę się zablokowało i ludzie, którzy nas ścigali, nie mieli jak przejechać. Udało mi się uciec, choć nie bez szwanku. Zaparkowałem w takim miejscu, żeby nikt nie mógł nas zauważyć z ulicy i pożyczyłem twój telefon, aby zadzwonić po pomoc.

– Łał – skomentowała Leonhardt po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Grisha nie chce cię zatrudnić na moim stanowisku?

Armin zaśmiał się cicho, jednak był to dość gorzki śmiech.

– Na szczęście nie. Jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało.

Przez chwilę oboje nic nie mówili. Chłopak dalej siedział na krawędzi łóżka, wpatrując się w nią spokojnym wzrokiem. Annie patrzyła w bok. Kiedy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, podniosła na niego swoje błękitne spojrzenie.

– Dziękuję ci za pomoc. I wybacz, że byłam tak bardzo bezużyteczna.

– To nie twoja wina, jesteś ranna! – Armin rozszerzył oczy. – Mogłaś zginąć…

– Taki zawód. – Annie zmrużyła oczy i delikatnie uniosła kąciki ust. – Sama wybrałam tę fuchę.

– Oboje wiemy, że to nie do końca prawda – szepnął Arlert.

Annie drgnęła lekko na te słowa. Nie wiedziała, czy Grisha miał zainstalowany jakiś podsłuch w swojej posiadłości, ale wolała tego nie sprawdzać. Rozmowa zaczęła schodzić na niebezpieczne tory.

– Dobrze było cię zobaczyć – odezwała się trochę głośniej niż wcześniej. Rzuciła Arminowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Niestety, ktoś inny będzie musiał odwieźć cię na miejsce, bo nie jestem w stanie.

– Jasne. Mam nadzieję, że szybko poczujesz się lepiej. – Chłopak spoglądał na nią z czułością, która sprawiła, że dziewczyna znowu poczuła, jak na jej policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce. – I że szybko się zobaczymy. Wpadnij kiedyś na kawę. Albo herbatę, zależy, co wolisz.

Armin wahał się przez chwilę, jednak w końcu wyciągnął dłoń i wziął Annie za rękę. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się i spojrzała na blondyna pytająco. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilkanaście sekund, aż w końcu to Annie odparła:

– Wolę kawę.

– Więc niech będzie kawa – zgodził się Armin. Ściskał dłoń blondynki jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu podniósł się z miejsca i wyprostował. – Postaram się posprzątać w mieszkaniu do tego czasu.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nagle z rozbawieniem.

– Trzymam za słowo.

Arlert skierował się do drzwi, otworzył je i zanim zniknął w korytarzu, powiedział jeszcze:

– Zdrowiej szybko.

Annie patrzyła chwilę za nim, nie rozumiejąc, co podkusiło ją do tego, żeby przyjąć propozycję Arlerta. Ymir miała rację, nie powinna dawać chłopakowi złudnych nadziei. Z drugiej strony, chodziło przecież o wspólne wypicie kawy, o nic więcej. Na tyle chyba mogła sobie pozwolić…

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Powinna teraz odpocząć. Musiała szybko powrócić do zdrowia.

**Levi**

Ackerman skinął głową na funkcjonariusza, siedzącego pod salą. Trzymając w dłoni siatkę z zakupami, wszedł na jasno oświetloną salę i od razu usłyszał głośny śmiech.

Przy łóżku Hanji siedział barman, którego Levi dobrze kojarzył. Trzymał Zoe za rękę i najwyraźniej śmiali się z czegoś, co niezmiernie ich rozbawiło. Spoglądali w kierunku Erwina, który uśmiechał się delikatnie. Wszyscy nagle zwrócili swoje twarze w stronę Leviego. Ackerman zatrzymał się między dwoma łóżkami i spojrzał na Smitha, rozszerzając oczy.

– Erwin… – wyszeptał, po czym szybko podszedł do mężczyzny i ujął go za zdrową dłoń. Zupełnie ignorował fakt, że Hanji i Moblit patrzyli na niego. – Kiedy się obudziłeś? I jak się czujesz?

– Bywało lepiej – odparł Erwin cichym, zmęczonym głosem. Pod jego błękitnymi oczami widniały ciemne kręgi. Jego usta jednak rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Levi przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem cofnął dłoń i spojrzał w stronę Hanji.

– Levi, w końcu mogę was z sobą poznać. To jest Moblit – powiedziała kobieta, spoglądając na jasnowłosego barmana. Mężczyzna skinął Leviemu głową i uśmiechnął się. – Chciałam, aby odbyło się to w innych okolicznościach… Ale no cóż, życie. Moblit, to Levi, mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

– Hej, a co ze mną? – zaperzył się Erwin, mrużąc delikatnie oczy.

– Ciiii… To tak na teraz, żeby przynosił nam pączki – wyjaśniła Hanji konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Levi uniósł kącik ust, a potem podniósł się i podszedł do Moblita.

– Dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś do mnie, Moblit – powiedział Ackerman i podał barmanowi rękę. Moblit uścisnął ją serdecznie.

– Nie ma sprawy. Miło mi cię poznać, Levi. Bardzo chciałem was poznać oficjalnie odkąd ja i Hanji zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Levi zerknął na przyjaciółkę, której policzki zapłonęły czerwienią.

– Taak… Hm, wracając do tematu, co nam przyniosłeś, Levi? – Hanji poprawiła okulary na nosie. Levi sięgnął do przyniesionej przez siebie siatki i wyłożył wszystkie produkty na jeden ze stolików. Hanji klasnęła w dłonie widząc owocowe soki, winogrona, wafle ryżowe a także pudełko z pączkami.

Moblit spędził z nimi chwilę, potem pożegnał się, gdyż musiał wracać do pracy. Pocałował Hanji w usta z nieukrywaną czułością, czym spowodował pojawienie się kolejnych rumieńców na policzkach Zoe.

Levi posiedział jeszcze z przyjaciółmi, upewniając się, że mają wszystko, czego im potrzeba. Oboje czuli się lepiej, choć Hanji wciąż była mocno osłabiona, a Erwin dalej nie odzyskał czucia w zranionej ręce. Mimo to dwójka detektywów była spragniona wieści. Levi streścił im najlepiej jak potrafił wszystko to, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach.

– Czyli podsumowując… – odezwała się Hanji, przeżuwając pączka z lukrem. – Jakiś przypadkowy człowiek zgłosił się na policję, twierdząc, że stoi za tym zamachem. Technicy znaleźli jego odciski palców, czyli nie możecie kontynuować śledztwa… Po prostu pięknie.

– Spójrz też na dobre strony – dodał cicho Erwin, spoglądając na przyjaciół. Sięgnął zdrową dłonią do talerza z winogronami. Levi od razu przysunął talerz bliżej, aby Smith mógł się poczęstować. – Udało się przedłużyć areszt Toma. Za parę dni Levi będzie prowadził jego przesłuchanie.

– Cóż, nie sam – stwierdził Levi, również sięgając po winogrono. Dalej siedział na łóżku obok Erwina. – Będę pracował razem z zespołem, zebranym przez Shadisa.

– A jak wygląda sprawa z Erenem? – chciała wiedzieć Zoe. Kawałek lukru został na jej górnej wardze. – Spotkaliście się choć na chwilę? Doszliście do czegoś nowego?

Winogrono, po które sięgnął Levi, jakimś cudem wymsknęło się z jego dłoni i spadło na podłogę. Ackerman zaniemówił na chwilę, gdy powróciło do niego wspomnienie jego ostatniego spotkania z Yaegerem. Wciąż gryzły go wyrzuty sumienia na myśl tego, na ile pozwolił chłopakowi tego wieczoru. Mógł usprawiedliwiać się jedynie stanem nietrzeźwości, ale poczucie winy i tak zjadało go od środka. Miał unikać takich sytuacji, a jakimś cudem ciągle mu się przydarzały.

– Levi? – głos Hanji wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Wszystko okej?

– Tak – powiedział szybko Ackerman, schylając się po winogrono, które upuścił, a potem wrzucił je do śmietnika. – Rozmawialiśmy trochę. Ma dowiedzieć się, co planuje Grisha. Pewnie za parę dni spotkamy się znowu. Martwi się o was, chciał, żebym przekazał wam pozdrowienia.

– Och, podziękuj mu! – zawołała Hanji, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. – I przytul go mocno ode mnie. A, nie, zaraz… Zapomniałam, że nienawidzisz przytulasków.

Hanji roześmiała się wesoło. Levi tylko zacisnął usta w wąską linię, starając się nie okazywać paniki.

Ku jego uldze, Zoe zmieniła temat.

*****

Tak jak mówił Smith, parę dni później Levi wszedł do niewielkiej salki konferencyjnej, w której czekał już na niego Keith Shadis. Mężczyzna skinął na Leviego głową, jednak zanim przeszedł do rzeczy, zapytał o to, jak mają się Erwin i Hanji.

– Lepiej, choć ciężko stwierdzić, kiedy dojdą do siebie – wyznał Ackerman, spoglądając na dowódcę. Wiedział, że Shadis jest surowy, jednak nie można było mu zarzucić tego, że nie martwił się o swoich podwładnych.

– Może zdziwi cię, to co powiem, zwłaszcza w tych okolicznościach, ale Yaeger zrobił nam przysługę – odezwał się po chwili Keith, sięgając po naręcze dokumentów. – Dostaliśmy oficjalne pismo od senatora, Dariusa Zackly. Nasz wydział otrzyma spore dofinansowanie na kontynuację śledztwa. Dostaniemy więcej ludzi, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli wziąć się ostro do roboty. Musimy tylko ustalić, od czego zaczynamy.

Levi nachylił się w stronę papierów, czując rodzące się w nim podekscytowanie. W końcu coś zaczynało się układać.

– Gdy rozbijaliśmy grupę Heckmanna, ich organizacja zaczęła się sypać w momencie, gdy drobni dilerzy przestali ufać tym, którzy stali nad nimi. Pamięta pan? To było jak domek z kart. Zaczęło się od samego dołu… – Levi delikatnie zmrużył powieki. – …aż w pewnym momencie pochłonęło również sam czubek. Zróbmy to w ten sposób, nie dajmy Grishy chwili wytchnienia. Niech zacznie panikować, gdy jego ludzie przestaną mu ufać.

– Zgadzam się. Niestety, tak jak mówiłem, przez to, że Zoe i Smith są obecnie niedysponowani, potrzebujemy kilku dodatkowych par rąk do pracy. – Shadis spojrzał na zegarek, wiszący na ścianie. – Prosiłem ich, aby dołączyli do naszego spotkania, zaraz powinni tu być.

Zaledwie Keith wypowiedział te słowa, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyły się, do środka weszły dwie wysokie sylwetki.

– Levi, pewnie znasz Nanabę Holz i Gelgara Backer? – Shadis wskazał przybyłym wolne krzesła.

Ackerman skinął głową dwójce detektywów. Nanaba była szczupłą blondynką z krótko obciętymi włosami, z kolei Gelgar był wysokim brunetem, z wysoko zaczesaną fryzurą. Levi kojarzył ich i musiał przyznać, że dowódca dokonał trafnego wyboru. Najbardziej ufał oczywiście tym agentom, z którymi pracował na co dzień, jednak niecodzienne sytuacje wymagały niecodziennych rozwiązań.

– Liczę na owocną współpracę – odezwał się Levi, wpatrując się w przybyłych. – Właśnie rozmawialiśmy z dowódcą o naszej poprzedniej sprawie, gdy…

– Poczekaj, Levi. – Shadis wyciągnął dłoń. – Czekamy jeszcze na jedną osobę.

Ackerman zamrugał, jednak posłusznie zamilkł. Chwilę potem drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Levi spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zamarł.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział wysoki, postawny blondyn i uniósł delikatnie kącik ust.

– W samą porę. Levi, zapewne znasz również agenta Reinera Braun? – chciał wiedzieć Shadis.

Reiner opadł na krzesło obok Ackermana i wbił spojrzenie w mężczyznę.

– Tak, znamy się całkiem nieźle – odarł Braun, gdyż Levi nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. – Nie mieliśmy jednak jeszcze okazji do tego, aby pracować razem przy śledztwie. Cieszę się, że w końcu nadarzyła się taka sposobność, choć wolałbym, aby okoliczności były inne.

Levi wpatrywał się w twarz siedzącego obok detektywa, starając się nie okazać po sobie ogromu niechęci, jaką odczuwał w tym momencie. Wiedział, że nie miał żadnych podstaw do tego, aby tak bardzo nie cierpieć Brauna, jednak jego intuicja była silniejsza. Nie ufał mu i nie wyobrażał sobie współpracy z nim. Udało mu się tylko mruknąć:

– Taaa, ja też się cieszę.

Shadis przeszedł do konkretów, zaczął rozdysponowywać zadania. Levi słuchał go z uwagą i co chwila dodawał coś od siebie, nie mógł jednak pozbyć się tego gryzącego poczucia irytacji, wywołanego tym, że Reiner siedział tuż obok niego.

Nie miał wyboru, musiał dostosować się do sytuacji i dać Braunowi szansę.

Jeśli powołanie nowego zespołu miało pomóc śledztwu, gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę, aby dopaść Grishę. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Mikasa**

– Twój ulubiony kolor?

Jean zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Brązowy. A twój?

– Niebieski.

– Kiedy masz urodziny?

– Dziesiątego lutego.

– Ja siódmego lipca.

– Masz jakieś rodzeństwo?

– Siostrę. Też jest lekarzem, ale ginekologiem. Moi rodzice są dentystami.

– Rodzina lekarzy… No, no.

– Twój wymarzony zawód? – Jean zadał to pytanie, zanim Mikasa zdążyła dodać coś więcej.

Zastanowiła się nad tą kwestią, choć czuła, że mężczyzna właśnie próbował ominąć inny, trudniejszy temat.

– Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Jak byłam mała, bardzo lubiłam malować, ale odkąd zamieszkałam z Yaegerami, nie miałam zbyt wiele okazji.

Mikasa podniosła się delikatnie i położyła głowę na nagiej piersi Jeana. Mężczyzna pogłaskał ją po policzku. Leżeli w szerokim łóżku w pokoju hotelowym, w samym centrum Trostu. Przyjechała tutaj załatwić kilka spraw, a przynajmniej tak oznajmiła Grishy. Jedynie w taki sposób mogła spotkać się z Jeanem sam na sam. Gdy weszli do pokoju godzinę temu, nie próżnowali – od razu poszli do łóżka. Teraz oboje chcieli poświęcić resztę wspólnego czasu na bliższe poznanie się.

– Nie dałeś mi powiedzieć nic o swojej rodzinie.

– Po prostu… Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz – wyznał Jean, całując ją w czoło. Mikasa pokręciła głową.

– Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Zresztą, tak naprawdę wszystko wiesz. Poza Erenem nie mam nikogo. Jest Grisha, jest Zeke i Carla, ale nic mnie z nimi nie łączy, poza tym chorym biznesem. A jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców, już prawie ich nie pamiętam. – Twarz dziewczyny trochę posmutniała. Jean głaskał ją po nagim ramieniu, wpatrując się w Mikasę w milczeniu, nie pośpieszając jej. – Pamiętam tylko, że mój ojciec miał jakieś problemy z pieniędzmi, a raczej z ludźmi, od których je pożyczył. On i Grisha chyba się znali. Mój ojciec zwrócił się do niego po pomoc, ale gdy Yaeger do nas przyjechał, było już po wszystkim. Schowałam się pod łóżkiem, kiedy to się stało. Słyszałam wszystko z pokoju obok. Odgłosy walki, krzyki moich rodziców… Minęło parę godzin, zanim Grisha mnie znalazł. Zabrał mnie do siebie. Tam poznałam Erena.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, a potem przytuliła się do mężczyzny.

– Wybacz, nie powinnam psuć nastroju. Jest tak miło.

– Niczego nie psujesz – wyszeptał Jean z czułością, obejmując ją. – Chcę cię poznać, chciałbym wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. Dziękuję ci, że opowiedziałaś mi o tym. Pewnie nie było to łatwe.

– Przy tobie wszystko staje się łatwiejsze – odpowiedziała Mikasa, spoglądając na Kirschteina. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a potem ich usta złączyły się w czułym pocałunku. W końcu dziewczyna podniosła się i sięgnęła po biustonosz. – Powinnam wracać. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś zaczął zadawać pytania.

– Za tydzień znów w tym samym miejscu? – spytał Jean, również się podnosząc.

– Powinniśmy chyba zmieniać hotele, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nas śledził.

– Spokojnie, myślę, że Grisha zrozumiałby, gdyby dowiedział się, że wdałaś się w zwykły romans. – Mężczyzna uniósł kąciki ust. Mikasa ubrała bieliznę, a potem wciągnęła na siebie koszulę i zaczęła zapinać guziki.

– Może tak, może nie… Wolę nie ryzykować. Czasem traktuje mnie jak córkę, a czasem patrzy na mnie tak, że mam ochotę rozbić wazon na jego głowie. Wszystko zależy od jego humoru. Tak czy inaczej, może być zły z bardzo różnych powodów, choćby dlatego, że coś przed nim zataiłam. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

– To słodkie, że tak się o mnie martwisz. – Jean otoczył ją ramionami, a potem przebiegł palcami po jej biodrach. Mikasa roześmiała się cicho.

– O rany, przestań! Mówiłam, że mam łaskotki!

Jean również się zaśmiał, jednak nie przestał łaskotać dziewczyny. Mikasa szybko odnalazła swoimi wargami jego usta, aby przykuć jego uwagę. Mężczyzna porzucił więc początkowy zamiar i skupił się na pocałunku. Zanim wyszła z pokoju, minęło jeszcze trochę czasu.

Opuszczając hotel, dziewczyna czuła przepełniające ją szczęście, ale również coś innego. Delikatne ukłucie smutku, gorycz niesprawiedliwości, spowodowaną tym, że ona i Jean mogą spotykać się z sobą tylko w tych obcych, bezimiennych pokojach hotelowych. Czy kiedyś to się zmieni? Czy kiedyś będzie mogła sama decydować o sobie? Czy będzie mogła zamieszkać z osobą, którą kocha?

Ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że jej policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. To, co łączyło ją z Jeanem, było jeszcze zbyt świeże, aby nazywać to miłością. Wiedziała jednak, że z pewnością czuje coś do mężczyzny. Intensywność tego uczucia przerażała ją, ale nie umiała się temu przeciwstawić.

Wciąż chciała więcej.

*

Gdy wróciła do posiadłości Yaegerów (upewniając się wcześniej, czy nikt jej nie śledzi), przebrała się w świeże ubranie i uczesała włosy. Nie miała żadnych większych planów na ten dzień, dlatego zdziwiło ją, gdy w pewnym momencie zapukała do niej Pieck.

– Szef chce cię widzieć – powiedziała dziewczyna, której głowa wychyliła się zza uchylonych drzwi. Długie, ciemne włosy opadały jej na ramiona.

– Zaraz przyjdę – odparła Mikasa, czując rodzącą się w jej wnętrzu panikę.

O co mogło chodzić?

Gdy chwilę później wkroczyła do gabinetu, Grisha siedział już w środku w otoczeniu swoich ludzi: Sowy, braci Gaillard oraz kilku innych, mniej istotnych pracowników. Byli tu również Eren i Zeke. Brakowało Annie, która wciąż nie doszła do siebie, a także Ymir, która miała jakąś pracę w terenie. Najmłodszy Yaeger rzucił Mikasie pełne czułości spojrzenie, które od razu odwzajemniła. Zeke z kolei popatrzył na nią niechętnie, ale do tego już zdążyła przywyknąć.

– Wreszcie – mruknął Grisha, wskazując jej miejsce obok siebie. Dziewczyna zajęła je, układając dłonie na blacie stołu. – Cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem. Udało się wszystko załatwić?

Mikasa dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. No tak, przecież mówiła mu, że ma kilka rzeczy do zrobienia w mieście. Skinęła głową, starając się wyglądać zwyczajnie.

– Tak, wszystko w porządku.

Znała jednak mężczyznę na tyle dobrze, że zauważyła, jak jego powieki delikatnie się zwężają. Jeszcze nie zakończył tematu.

– Czy u Jeana również wszystko w porządku?

Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy. Poczuła się tak, jakby słowa Grishy ugodziły ją niczym cios, jakby nabrały fizycznego wymiaru. Były jak nagły, przemyślany atak.

A więc wiedział. Jak mogła być tak głupia i myśleć, że ukryje przed nim cokolwiek? Spojrzała w stronę braci Yaeger. Zeke delikatnie zmarszczył brwi, choć nie wydawał się zbytnio zainteresowany. Z kolei Eren wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

– Tak… – mruknęła, wracając spojrzeniem do Grishy. – Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, spotkałam się z nim, bo ostatnio źle się czuję. Kilka razy zdarzyło mi się zemdleć, byłam osłabiona. Nie chciałam cię martwić. Już czuję się lepiej.

– Nie chciałaś mnie martwić – powtórzył Grisha, uśmiechając się w typowy dla siebie, lodowaty sposób. Mikasa nie znała nikogo innego, kto posiadał równie niebezpieczny i pozbawiony wesołości uśmiech. – To jakaś specjalna terapia, skoro spotykacie się w hotelu?

Mikasa otworzyła usta, jednak głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Na moment przymknęła oczy. Było za późno, Grisha musiał domyśleć się wszystkiego. Całe szczęście, nie czuła gniewu w jego głosie, a jedynie umiarkowaną ironię.

– Cenimy sobie prywatność – wyznała cicho. Nagle przyszło jej coś do głowy. Wbiła wzrok w Grishę i postarała się ze wszystkich sił, aby jej spojrzenie zmiękło, a głos przybrał ciepłą barwę, całkowicie pozbawioną niechęci. – Właśnie dlatego potrzebowałam własnego auta. Wybacz, to wciąż delikatna sprawa, chciałam powiedzieć ci o tym we właściwym czasie. Musisz przecież pamiętać, jak to jest być po raz pierwszy zakochanym, prawda?

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Zeke ziewa i spogląda w drugą stronę. Czuła na sobie jednak uważne spojrzenie Erena. Ona jednak wpatrywała się w Grishę, poświęcając mu całość swojej uwagi. W oczach mężczyzny dostrzegła, że nieufność i irytacja, wywołane jej sekretem, ustępują miejsca opanowaniu. Grisha po chwili uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął nawet rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Mikasa musiała użyć całej siły woli, aby powstrzymać dreszcz obrzydzenia, który ją ogarnął. Widziała, jak Eren zacisnął pięści, jednak zachował milczenie.

– Tak, dobrze pamiętam, jak to jest – powiedział mężczyzna, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy. Choć dalej się uśmiechał, nagle jego oczy przybrały lodowaty wyraz. – Pamiętaj tylko, sarenko, że jeśli cokolwiek się wydarzy, on nie jest częścią rodziny. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli kiedyś staniemy przed koniecznością zrezygnowania z jego usług, nie będziesz stać mi na drodze.

Serce Mikasy zadrżało na tę myśl, choć do końca nie umiała odgadnąć, czy słowa mężczyzny są czystą informacją, czy groźbą. Kiwnęła głową, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu ta obca dłoń się wycofa. Tak też było, Grisha zabrał rękę, a potem usiadł prosto i rozejrzał po sali.

– Udaję się dziś do Marley, aby przedyskutować kilka spraw z moimi wspólnikami. – Jego głos rozbrzmiał echem w całym gabinecie. – Jak wiecie, policja nie jest ostatnio naszym jedynym zmartwieniem. Musimy uporać się także z Tyburami. Liczę na to, że niedługo oba te problemy zostaną zneutralizowane. 

– Gliny trzeba trzymać krótko – dodał Zeke, podpierając brodę na dłoni i puszczając oko do siedzącej naprzeciwko niego Pieck. Kobieta uniosła brwi i rzuciła mu obojętny uśmiech. – Pokazaliśmy im ostatnio, z kim mają do czynienia. Nie możemy na tym poprzestać, musimy działać dalej. Zwłaszcza, że ten jebany Ackerman wrócił do pracy.

– Moim zdaniem powinniśmy trochę przystopować – odezwał się Eren.

Wszyscy obecni zwrócili na niego swoje spojrzenia. Dość rzadko zabierał głos na takich spotkaniach. Chłopak jednak nie wydawał się zdeprymowany. Patrzył na swojego ojca nieruchomym wzrokiem.

– Nie możemy dać im cienia dowodu, że cokolwiek łączy nas z ostatnim atakiem. Najlepiej będzie wycofać się, dopóki nie odzyskamy Xaviera…

– Na jak długo? – zapytał Grisha, opierając dłonie o lśniące drewno. – Tydzień? Miesiąc? Wiesz, że wykorzystują wszystkie możliwe sposoby, aby przeciągnąć jego areszt do granic możliwości.

– Nie mogą tego robić w nieskończoność…

– Niby nie, ale dla mnie właśnie tyle to trwa. Nieskończoność. – Oczy Grishy zamigotały zza okrągłych okularów. Wpatrywał się w Erena nieruchomym spojrzeniem.

Chłopak odwzajemniał to spojrzenie, wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zaproponować jakieś rozwiązanie, którego jednak nie był do końca pewien. Grisha dał mu jeszcze chwilę, jednak gdy cisza przedłużała się, najstarszy Yaeger kontynuował swój wywód.

– Lecę do Marley głównie w jednym celu. Moi wspólnicy zaproponowali mi przekazanie kilku swoich pracowników, aby pod nieobecność Xaviera wznowić produkcję. Tom nawet po zwolnieniu z aresztu będzie musiał odczekać pewien czas, bo na pewno będą go dalej obserwować. Co do nowych pracowników… Będę musiał ich przetestować na swój sposób. Sprawdzić, czy są na pewno godni mojego zaufania. Nie będę mógł zostawić ich samych sobie. To będzie oznaczało wzmożoną pracę i częste dyżury. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto poświęci się temu zadaniu w całości.

Grisha rozejrzał się po sali, jednak wokół panowała cisza.

W pewnym momencie Zeke uderzył ręką o stół. Niespodziewany, głuchy trzask sprawił, że Mikasa podskoczyła na krześle.

– Brzmi jak okazja do dobrej zabawy, czemu nie – mruknął Zeke, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Grisha jednak wbił ponure spojrzenie w Erena.

– Sądziłem raczej, że zajmie się tym twój młodszy brat, skoro tak zależy mu na zaangażowaniu się.

Mikasa widziała, jak chłopak uniósł brwi. Chwilę wcześniej wydawał się zamyślony.

– Ja…? – spytał, wyglądając jak uczeń, który został nagle wywołany do tablicy. – Nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę…

Grisha zmrużył oczy.

– Skoro tak. – Głos mężczyzny był chłodny. Nagle podniósł się z miejsca i spojrzał na Zeke’a. – W takim razie dam ci jutro znać, kiedy zaczynasz.

Potem spojrzał na Mikasę.

– Lecisz dziś ze mną. Za godzinę wyruszamy – rzucił w jej stronę, a potem wyszedł z gabinetu z Sową i jeszcze kilkoma ludźmi.

Mikasa przełknęła ślinę. Ostatnio dość rzadko wyjeżdżała gdzieś z Grishą, sądziła, że te czasy ma już za sobą. Gdy prawie wszyscy obecni opuścili gabinet, do Mikasy podszedł Eren. W jego oczach dostrzegła cień poczucia winy, jednak nie miała do niego żadnej pretensji. Nie chciała, aby godził się na niebezpieczną pracę, z dala od domu i w towarzystwie obcych ludzi, którzy mogli być groźni.

– Wybacz mi… Kompletnie zaskoczył mnie tą propozycją – wyznał szeptem chłopak, łapiąc ją delikatnie za rękę.

– Daj spokój, zapomnij o tym. Masz wystarczająco wiele do roboty na miejscu.

– Czuję, że jest mną rozczarowany.

– Naprawdę aż tak ci zależy na jego aprobacie? – Mikasa uniosła brew. Jej głos był cichszy niż wcześniej. Eren spojrzał na nią krótko, a potem w jego oczach pojawił się cień jakiegoś nowego uczucia.

– Ty i Jean? A więc jednak?

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Już myślała, że uda jej się uciec przed Erenem bez poruszania tego tematu. Jej policzki zarumieniły się delikatnie.

– Cóż, tak wyszło.

– Dlaczego nic mi nie mówiłaś?

– Nie wiedziałam, jak zareagujesz.

Eren wpatrywał się w jej oczy uważnie, jakby chciał dostrzec w nich jakąkolwiek oznakę niepokoju. Nic takiego jednak w nich nie znalazł.

– To musi chyba być coś poważnego, skoro spotykałaś się z nim w tajemnicy.

Mikasa uśmiechnęła się.

– Może to dziwne, bo nie znamy się długo, ale… Tak właśnie jest. Jest osobą, dla której warto zaryzykować.

Eren pokiwał głową, trochę zamyślony.

Potem przytulił ją i pożegnali się. Opuściła gabinet, aby udać do swojego pokoju. Miała w końcu godzinę na przygotowanie.

**Ymir**   
  


Ymir wsiadła do samochodu. Nachyliła się i za pomocą chusteczki starła krwawe ślady z czubków swoich butów.

Wolała strzelać do swoich celów z większej odległości, aby uniknąć takich sytuacji, jednak nie zawsze się to udawało. Zwinęła chusteczki i wrzuciła je do schowka razem z bronią, a następnie uruchomiła silnik.

Sprawdziła powiadomienia w telefonie, nie spodziewała się jednak żadnej wiadomości od Grishy. Na dzisiaj zrobiła już swoje… Zauważyła jednak wiadomość od Historii. Kobieta lekko przygryzła wargę. Poczuła drobne wyrzuty sumienia, gdyż od paru tygodni ignorowała jej wiadomości. Była zbyt zapracowana, a poza tym chyba cały czas miała gdzieś z tyłu głowy obawę o bezpieczeństwo dziewczyny.

Wyświetliła wiadomość, spodziewając się tych samych słów, co za każdym razem, z pytaniem o to, czy wszystko u niej w porządku i kiedy mogą się zobaczyć.

Fritz rozszerzyła oczy, gdyż wiadomość zawierała zupełnie inne przesłanie.

_„Ymir, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Zaraz kończę pracę. Proszę, przyjedź szybko”._

Niewiele myśląc, uruchomiła silnik i błyskawicznie opuściła teren.

Kwadrans później zatrzymała się pod kawiarnią, spoglądając w kierunku budynku.

Dostrzegła Historię, wychodzącą przez główne drzwi. Dziewczyna musiała ją zauważyć, bo od razu ruszyła w jej stronę. Miała poważną twarz, ale nie wyglądała na ranną, nikt też jej nie zaczepiał… Cokolwiek się działo, na szczęście nie chodziło o jej zdrowie. To uspokoiło Ymir.

Historia wsiadła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym spojrzała na Fritz. Ymir uniosła brwi.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała, nie umiejąc ukryć zmartwienia w swoim głosie.

Blondynka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i wbiła w Ymir karcące spojrzenie.

– Na wstępie chcę powiedzieć, że przepraszam cię za użycie podstępu. Wiedziałam, że tylko w ten sposób przykuję twoją uwagę – wyznała Historia, unosząc jedną brew. – Nie miałam wyjścia. Ymir, co się dzieje? Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz?

Fritz zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, a potem roześmiała się cicho. Całe napięcie, zgromadzone w jej ciele, uleciało jak za dotknięciem magii.

– No tak! Mogłam się domyślić. Przebiegła z ciebie bestia.

– Bądź poważna choć przez chwilę. Czy coś się stało? Zrobiłam coś źle? – chciała wiedzieć blondynka. Ymir westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… Mam bardzo dużo pracy. Nie chcę też, żebyś została wmieszana w coś, co mogłoby narazić cię na ryzyko.

– Nie uważasz, że mogę sama o sobie decydować? – spytała Historia lodowatym tonem. – Wiesz co, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać tutaj. Zawieź mnie do siebie.

– Co takiego?

– Byłaś u mnie, teraz ja chcę odwiedzić ciebie – powiedziała Reiss z niezwykłą pewnością siebie. Następnie zapięła pasy i spojrzała na Ymir z wyczekiwaniem. – Możesz ruszać.

Fritz wyglądała na zdziwioną. Musiała przyznać, że całkiem kręciła ją ta nowa wersja Historii, jednak wolała nie przeciągać struny. Wyjechała więc spod miejsca parkingowego i włączyła się do ruchu.

*

Ymir otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania i wpuściła Historię przodem. Światło w korytarzu zapaliło się automatycznie. Ich oczom ukazał się apartament typu studio, utrzymany w biało-czarnej kolorystyce z czerwonymi elementami. Na ścianie obok drzwi wisiał wielki obraz, przedstawiający sztukę nowoczesną, jakieś geometryczne kształty. Ymir nie miała pojęcia, co autor dzieła miał na myśli, ale kupiła go, bo pasował do jej wnętrza. Aneks kuchenny znajdował się z prawej strony. Na samym końcu pomieszczenia stało duże łóżko, przed którym wisiał wielki telewizor.

– Chcesz drinka? – spytała Ymir, rzucając skórzaną kurtkę na jedno z wysokich krzeseł. Podeszła do barku i wyciągnęła z niego butelkę ginu.

– Nie. Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje – wycedziła Historia, zabierając butelkę z rąk kobiety. Odstawiła gin na blat, a potem wbiła w Ymir poważne spojrzenie. – Możesz zacząć mówić.

– Rany… Jeszcze nigdy nie wydawałaś mi się tak atrakcyjna jak teraz – stwierdziła Ymir, wybuchając śmiechem. Historii jednak nie było do śmiechu. Fritz z końcu skapitulowała, wzięła dziewczynę za rękę i poprowadziła ją w stronę szerokiej, czerwonej kanapy. Gdy siedziały już wygodnie, Ymir mówiła dalej: – Nie mogę zbyt wiele ci powiedzieć. Po prostu, mój szef przekroczył ostatnio pewne granice, jakie kiedyś sam sobie wyznaczył. Ciągle zastanawiam się, co to oznacza i czy przypadkiem policja nie zacznie się do niego za bardzo przypierdalać.

Reiss milczała cicho, rozważając słowa Ymir, a raczej treść tego, co było niewypowiedziane.

– Martwiłam się o ciebie. Mogłaś mi napisać coś, cokolwiek – wyznała Historia, już spokojniejszym tonem. Ymir wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła dłoń dziewczyny w swoją.

– Wiem, wybacz. Musiałam skupić się na robocie. Pewna rodzinka ostatnio się na nas uwzięła, zaatakowali moją koleżankę. Nie chciałam, żeby coś mnie rozpraszało. A jeszcze nikt nie rozpraszał mnie tak bardzo, jak ty.

Historia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Po chwili nachyliła się w stronę Ymir i pocałowała ją czule. Fritz odwzajemniła gest, obejmując blondynkę ramionami i przyciskając do siebie. Uczyniła pocałunek bardziej namiętnym, na co Historia przystała z ochotą. Po chwili oderwały się od siebie.

Ymir pociągnęła dziewczynę w stronę łóżka. Reiss nie opierała się. Skierowały się w tamtym kierunku, obejmując wzajemnie i wymieniając pocałunki, a przy okazji po kolei zdejmując z siebie wszystkie warstwy odzieży. Gdy opadły na łóżko, miały już na sobie tylko bieliznę.

Fritz pochyliła się nad Historią, całując jej usta z pasją i wytęsknieniem. Gładziła palcami jej miękkie ciało, składała pocałunki na rozgrzanej skórze, starając się sprawić dziewczynie przyjemność, a także zapamiętać tę chwilę na zawsze, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Słyszała westchnienia Historii, czuła jej smak i ten niesamowity zapach, w którym zakochała się chyba już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, podczas wieczoru, w którym ujrzała ją po raz pierwszy.

Nie było takiego miejsca na ciele Historii, którego nie dotknęła tego wieczoru i którego nie pocałowała. Chciała zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół, nauczyć się na pamięć każdego kształtu. Reiss nie pozostała dłużna, również robiła wszystko, aby Ymir było przyjemnie.

Po paru godzinach wreszcie położyły się obok siebie, obejmując ciasno i uspokajając oddechy. Ymir głaskała czule kosmyki włosów Historii, wilgotne od potu, i trzymała ją w swoich ramionach. Po dłuższej chwili Reiss odezwała się pierwsza:

– Wyjedźmy stąd.

Ymir przysypiała trochę, więc minęło parę sekund, zanim rozeznała się w sytuacji i zrozumiała sens tych słów. Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, nie będąc pewna, czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszała.

– Co?

– Wyjedźmy stąd. Ty i ja. Nawet nie wiesz, jak często myślałam nad tym, żeby to zrobić… Żeby zabrać Friedę daleko stąd i zacząć z nią spokojne, normalne życie. Zawsze brakowało mi pieniędzy na nowy start. Albo kogoś, kto będzie ze mną, żeby pomóc mi na początku.

Ymir zaśmiała się cicho.

– To brzmi zajebiście, maleńka, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak daleko sięgają znajomości Grishy. Sama nie jestem tego pewna i wolę tego nie sprawdzać. Nie chciałabym, aby skrzywdził ciebie. Albo Friedę.

– Myślę, że czasem trzeba zaryzykować, aby odmienić własny los – wyznała po chwili Historia, po czym usiadła prosto. – Nie możesz czekać, aż coś ci się stanie. Skoro policja zaczyna deptać wam po piętach, może niedługo sama będziesz musiała uciekać. Zróbmy to razem. Jeśli mogłabyś zabrać mnie ze sobą…

Ymir nagle wzruszyła ramionami i uniosła kącik ust.

– Skoro tak, w porządku. Zróbmy to – powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby mówiła o pójściu do kina. Sądziła, że Historia nagle się wycofa, jednak dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Zgoda.

Kobiety wpatrywały się w siebie przez chwilę. Ymir sądziła, że Historia nagle wybuchnie śmiechem i stwierdzi, że wszystko to brzmi jak świetny żart, jednak jej błękitne spojrzenie wyrażało niesamowity upór i pewność tego, na co się decyduje. Co więcej, pochyliła się nagle i pocałowała Ymir z czułością, po czym spojrzała jej w oczy.

– Wiem, że pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale chyba się w tobie zakochałam.

Ymir nie wiedziała, co zdziwiło ją bardziej, wcześniejsza propozycja Historii, czy to nagłe wyznanie? Czując obejmujące ją ramiona a także na powrót całujące ją usta, przestała zastanawiać się nad czymkolwiek.

**Eren**

Zszedł po schodach i zatrzymał się w holu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł Zeke’a. Oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i schował ręce do kieszeni.

Miał spędzić dzisiaj wieczór w towarzystwie swojego brata.

Eren wrócił myślami do spotkania, które odbyło się wczoraj w gabinecie.

Do teraz czuł paraliżującą go panikę na samo wspomnienie momentu, w którym Grisha zaproponował mu nowe zadanie do wykonania. Eren sądził, że uda mu się z tego łatwo wykręcić, jednak jego ojciec najwyraźniej był na niego wściekły. Czy podjął dobrą decyzję? Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby zgodził się na propozycję Grishy?

Praktycznie od razu po zakończeniu spotkania Grisha udał się do Marley w otoczeniu najbliższych mu pracowników, a także Mikasy. Mężczyzna miał wrócić do Eldii dopiero dziś wieczorem.

Jako że on i Zeke nie mieli żadnych planów, Eren zgodził się, że spędzą ten wieczór razem, tylko we dwójkę. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

Z jednej strony cieszył się, że ominie go jeżdżenie po miejscach zrzutów i odbieranie gotówki od dilerów, którymi zapewne zajmowałby się, gdyby sprawy przybrały swój codzienny obrót. Z drugiej strony, wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie samego Zeke’a nie brzmiał do końca zachęcająco…

Eren nie miał pojęcia, jaki był prawdziwy cel jego brata. Chłopak wątpił, że Zeke chciał spotkać się z nim z czysto altruistycznych pobudek, na pewno chodziło o coś więcej.

Gdyby Eren sam mógł wybrać, jak spędzić dziś wolny czas, na pewno wybrałby towarzystwo Mikasy i Armina. Tym razem jednak musiał zadbać o relacje ze swoim bratem. Gdyby znalazł jakiś sposób, aby wpłynąć na Zeke’a, byłoby to dla niego spore zwycięstwo. Jego brat był ostatnio zbyt nieprzewidywalny.

Była jeszcze jedna osoba, w której towarzystwie chętnie spędziłby cały wieczór. Albo najlepiej, całą noc… Chłopak był ciekaw, co Levi robił w tym momencie. I czy był bezpieczny.

Eren otrząsnął się z myśli o detektywnie, widząc Zeke’a, schodzącego po schodach. Jego brat uśmiechnął się na jego widok i gdy zatrzymał się obok, klepnął go w ramię. W drugiej ręce trzymał butelkę whisky.

– To co, gotów na braterską popijawę?

Mężczyźni wyszli na taras przez tylne drzwi. Każdy z nich rozłożył się wygodnie na drewnianym leżaku. Lampy oświetlające basen migały w półmroku, roztaczając wokół siebie magiczną aurę. Na niebie migotało już kilka gwiazd, ale wieczór był ciepły. Na niewielkim stoliku stało wiaderko z lodem, a także dwie szklanki. Zeke otworzył butelkę. Po chwili podał Erenowi gotowego drinka. Stuknęli się ze sobą szklankami, po czym każdy napił się trunku.

Eren zgodził się spędzić ten wieczór z Zeke’m głównie z jednego powodu. Ostatnio trochę zaniedbywał brata, a aby odzyskać zaufanie Grishy, musiał mieć również Zeke’a po swojej stronie. Ich ojciec mówił Zeke’owi o rzeczach, o których Eren nie miał pojęcia. To musiało się zmienić.

Eren zerknął w stronę brata. Zeke wolno popijał drinka, wpatrując się w mrok przed sobą. Chłopak nie umiał nic poradzić na niechęć, którą odczuwał w jego obecności. Kiedyś byłoby mu łatwiej uczestniczyć w takim spotkaniu sam na sam.

Od śmierci Mike’a zmieniło się to na zawsze.

Eren nie umiał już postrzegać Zeke’a tak, jak wcześniej. Teraz za każdym razem gdy patrzył na swojego brata, widział, jak ten stoi nad pobitym mężczyzną i znienacka pakuje kulkę prosto w jego głowę.

Chłopak zacisnął palce na zimnym szkle.

Nie… Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Musiał się uspokoić, dać Zeke’owi do zrozumienia, że dogadują się jak nigdy wcześniej. Zdziwiło go to, jak dobrze Zeke przyjął wiadomość o jego seksualności. Najwyraźniej uznał to za przejaw zaufania ze strony Erena i ucieszył się, że jego brat zwierzył się z takiej informacji właśnie jemu.

Czas mijał im wolno. Wypili po kilka drinków, wymienili się żartami, wspominali stare czasy.

W pewnym momencie temat sam zaczął schodzić na interesy. Eren cieszył się z takiego obrotu rzeczy. Pijany Zeke mógł wyjawić mu o wiele więcej w pojedynkę, niż kiedy byli otaczani przez innych.

Nie wszystko jednak poszło po jego myśli.

Nagle Zeke zapytał go o coś, co sprawiło, że chłopak oblał się zimnym potem:

– Myślisz czasem o tym, żeby stąd zwiać?

Eren spojrzał na brata, próbując się uśmiechnąć, jednak chyba nie do końca mu to wyszło.

– Co…? O czym ty mówisz?

Zeke wzruszył ramionami.

– Teraz może nie, ale jeszcze niedawno miałem wrażenie, że masz tego wszystkiego dość i chcesz spierdolić. Szczerze? Nie byłoby to zbyt mądre.

Eren przełknął ślinę.

Wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz Zeke’a, próbując odgadnąć jego myśli. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć nic o jego współpracy z policją. _A propos_ policji… Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. Spróbował odpowiedzieć najbardziej wymijająco, jak umiał.

– Cóż, to prawda. Miałem wątpliwości, ale to już nieaktualne. Coś we mnie pękło, kiedy ojciec zmusił Mikasę i Armina do tego, aby pracowali dla niego. Ale teraz widzę, że wyjdzie im to na dobre. Mają zagwarantowaną bezpieczną przyszłość, a on zapewni im ochronę. – Eren uniósł kącik ust, a potem jeszcze bardziej skupił się na doborze odpowiednich słów. Musiał wyciągnąć z Zeke’a tę informację za wszelką cenę. – Powiedz mi tylko, bo jestem ciekaw… Mamy kogoś w policji, prawda? To nie przypadek, że ostatnio wszystko idzie nam tak gładko. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

Zeke nagle zaśmiał się cicho. Odstawił drinka na drewniany stolik, a potem spojrzał na młodszego brata i poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Myślisz, że dam się tak ochujać? Dobrze wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie.

Eren zamrugał. Poczuł rodzącą się w jego wnętrzu panikę.

– Co…?

Zeke westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Taa, mamy wtykę w policji. Jeśli o to chodzi, możesz być spokojny. Ale jeśli chodzi o Armina i Mikasę, to w życiu ci nie uwierzę, że tak po prostu się z tym pogodziłeś. Za chuja nie chciałbyś, żeby pracowali dla naszego staruszka.

Serce Erena uspokoiło się trochę. Wciąż prowadził niebezpieczną grę, ale przynajmniej Zeke nie domyślił się, że to pytanie o szpiega było dla niego w tym momencie kluczowe. Pokiwał głową. Chciał skończyć temat przyjaciół i powrócić do kwestii policyjnej wtyki.

– Może i tak, ale nie mam wyboru. Zresztą, zarówno Mikasa jak i Armin odnajdują się w sytuacji, nie uważasz? Myślę, że wszystko dobrze się układa.

Zeke mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nagle przysunął się bliżej.

– Może i tak – zaczął mrukliwym tonem, po chwili dodał: – Ale jest coś jeszcze. Dobrze wiem, że zależy ci na tej dwójce jak na nikim innym. Chcesz, żeby byli bezpieczni. Wiem też, jak bardzo jesteś uparty i że aby kogoś chronić, zrobisz dla tej osoby wszystko. Mam rację?

Eren otworzył usta i milczał przez chwilę. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się nagle twarz Leviego. Szybko skinął głową, zgadzając się z bratem.

– No tak. To znaczy… Na tobie też mi zależy, Zeke. Ale ty umiesz o siebie zadbać… Oni nie do końca, choć Mikasa dobrze sobie radzi.

– Czuję się wzruszony. – Zeke zmrużył lekko powieki i uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Ale musisz chyba zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jedynie będąc blisko Grishy możesz ich ocalić. Tylko… No, musiałbyś być naprawdę bardzo, bardzo blisko, a to by oznaczało bycie jego prawą ręką i robienie dosłownie wszystkiego, o co cię poprosi, bez sprzeciwu. Wyobraź sobie taką rzecz: jeździsz z nim we wszystkie ważne miejsca, spotykasz wszystkich ważnych ludzi, zastępujesz go pod jego nieobecność. Dajesz nawet nauczkę psom, jeśli się o to proszą. A niedługo znów podeślemy im jakąś niespodziankę, jeśli nie przestaną węszyć.

Spojrzenie Erena stało się nagle dużo cięższe. Zeke jednak niczego nie zauważył. Mówił dalej.

– Wyobraź sobie, że pewnego dnia nawet… Zajmujesz jego miejsce.

Dwaj bracia wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu. Eren czuł, jak jego serce znów zaczyna bić szybciej. O czym, do cholery, mówił Zeke? Czy on chciał…

– Oczywiście, to byłaby ostateczność. Bycie jego prawą ręką w zupełności by ci wystarczyło. Tylko z tego miejsca byłbyś w stanie ochronić tych, na których ci zależy. Tylko w taki sposób miałbyś wpływ na to, komu się dzieje krzywda, a komu nie – dodał Zeke. Sięgnął po drinka, wziął parę łyków, a następnie znów kontynuował: – Tylko wtedy ojciec zacząłby się liczyć z twoim zdaniem. Każda inna opcja jest niewystarczająca. Zgadzasz się ze mną?

Eren wpatrywał się nieruchomym spojrzeniem w szare, zimne oczy Zeke’a i uświadomił sobie coś, co sprawiło, że cały jego świat wywrócił się nagle do góry nogami. W uszach rozbrzmiała mu jego ostatnia rozmowa z Levim:

_„Nie masz na to wpływu”._

_„Chciałbym mieć”._

Odpowiedział z zupełną szczerością:

– Zgadzam się.

*****

Tak jak obiecywał, Grisha wrócił do posiadłości późnym wieczorem. Wszedł do budynku w otoczeniu Krugera i jeszcze kilku mężczyzn. Mikasa szła za nimi, wyglądała na zmęczoną. Właśnie wtedy Eren wyszedł im naprzeciw.

Grisha spojrzał w stronę syna, trochę zdziwiony, gdyż rzadko spotykali się o tej porze. Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy, również zaskoczona widokiem Erena.

– Ojcze, czy znalazłbyś dla mnie chwilę? – spytał chłopak, prostując się i wpatrując się w oczy Grishy ze śmiertelną powagą. Choć była prawie północ, nie było widać po nim śladu zmęczenia. Przeciwnie, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. – Mam ważną sprawę, którą chciałbym poruszyć z tobą, na osobności. A właściwie… Propozycję. Wysłuchasz mnie?

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, wyraz jego twarzy był trudny do odgadnięcia. W końcu kiwnął głową.

– Wiesz, jak zaciekawić staruszka – przyznał Yaeger, wskazując na gabinet.

Mikasa patrzyła na Erena pytająco, a w jej spojrzeniu pojawiła się nuta niepokoju. Eren jednak zupełnie ją zignorował.

On, Grisha i Kruger weszli do pomieszczenia. Sowa zamknął za nimi drzwi. Starszy Yaeger usiadł wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł i wbił w Erena zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

– Więc? O co chodzi?

Chłopak złożył smukłe dłonie na blacie drewnianego stołu.

Otworzył usta i zaczął mówić.


	30. Chapter 30

**Levi**

_Ciepła dłoń głaskała go po włosach._

_Palce rozczesywały ciemne kosmyki, delikatnie muskając skórę głowy. Miał przymknięte oczy, jednak tuż przed jego powiekami jaśniało światło. Levi otworzył oczy i ujrzał wpatrzoną w siebie kobiecą, uśmiechniętą twarz. Miała długie, czarne włosy, które spływały jej po ramionach. Nie przestawała głaskać go po głowie._

_– Witaj, kochanie. Wyspałeś się? – zapytała Kuchel, mrużąc delikatnie oczy w promieniach słońca. Znajdowali się w parku. Dookoła nich wolnym krokiem podążali spacerowicze, część ludzi, podobnie jak oni, spoczęła na trawie. Dzień był ciepły. Kuchel siedziała na kocu, a Levi musiał najwyraźniej zasnąć na jej kolanach. Podniósł się i przeciągnął._

_Spojrzał na matkę, która wciąż uśmiechała się do niego czule. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę koszyka i wyjęła stamtąd małe pudełko. W środku były kanapki i owoce, które przygotowała na piknik. Levi od razu poczuł, jak burczy mu w brzuchu._

_Sięgnął w tamtą stronę…_

I otworzył oczy.

Levi podniósł się do siadu i przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Spojrzał za okno, gdzie robiło się już jasno. Prawie całą noc przewracał się z boku na bok, przysnął dopiero nad ranem.

Znowu miał ten sam sen. Powtarzał się co jakiś czas i zawierał te same szczegóły. Było to wspomnienie pewnego słonecznego dnia, który spędził z matką, zanim jeszcze zaczęła chorować.

Levi poszedł pod prysznic, potem szybko się ubrał i pojechał do pracy.

W ciągu dnia kilkakrotnie sprawdził telefon komórkowy, którego używał do komunikowania się z Erenem.

Od paru tygodni odczuwał prawdziwą frustrację, gdyż nie miał żadnego kontaktu z chłopakiem. Eren nie odpowiedział na żadną z jego wiadomości. Nie pojawił się też na ostatnich dwóch spotkaniach, które wyznaczył Levi, choć jeszcze niedawno obiecywał, że wystarczy przekazać mu czas i miejsce. Skończyło się na tym, że za każdym razem Ackerman czekał prawie godzinę, siedząc w aucie na opuszczonym parkingu. Eren nie wyznaczył też żadnej innej daty ani miejsca spotkania.

Levi nie miał pojęcia, co jest powodem nieobecności i milczenia Erena. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopakowi nic nie jest i że Grisha nie domyślił się niczego. Najbardziej irytujące w tej sytuacji był fakt, że nie miał żadnej innej możliwości, aby skontaktować się z chłopakiem. Musiał czekać na wiadomość od niego.

Ackerman zmrużył nagle oczy, gdyż do pomieszczenia, w którym siedział właśnie z Nanabą i Gengarem, wszedł Reiner. Detektyw skinął im głową, a potem zaczął szukać czegoś wśród równo ułożonych teczek.

Levi zacisnął usta. Nie mógł nic poradzić na proste uczucie irytacji, które odczuwał na myśl, że Braun miał dostęp do wszystkich ich dokumentów i plików. No, prawie wszystkich. On i Shadis na razie zachowali tożsamość swojego informatora dla siebie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Im mniej osób wiedziało o Erenie, tym lepiej.

Levi wstał od biurka i przeszedł do pomieszczenia, które służyło za kuchnię. Chciał zrobić herbatę, aby poprawić sobie humor. Właśnie wtedy poczuł, jak telefon w jego kieszeni wibruje i wydaje cichy sygnał, oznajmujący nadejście wiadomości.

Wiadomość od Erena!

Ackerman szybko wyciągnął komórkę. Był tak podekscytowany, że mało co nie wypuścił jej z ręki. Wbił w wyświetlacz pełne napięcia spojrzenie.

_„Dzisiaj, 20. Z.S.”_

Levi poczuł, jak jego serce się uspokaja. A więc chyba wszystko było w porządku. Chłopak chciał się spotkać tam, gdzie ostatnio widzieli się poza miastem, w starym zakładzie samochodowym. Detektyw był ciekaw, czy Eren miał dla niego jakieś nowe informacje.

Wiadomość od chłopaka trochę go uspokoiła, jednak dziwny niepokój, który odczuwał ostatnio, nie chciał go opuścić. 

**Reiner**

_Nie powinno go tu być._

Myśl ta kołatała się w jego głowie, gdy w pośpiechu przeglądał zawartość teczki, którą udało mu się zdobyć po włamaniu do gabinetu Shadisa. Nie było to łatwe, przymierzał się do tego przez ostatnich parę tygodni, ale w końcu odniósł sukces. No, prawie.

Poczuł strużkę potu, która spłynęła po jego czole. W lewej dłoni trzymał latarkę, której drżące światło padło na kolejne dokumenty. Ujrzał przed sobą nakaz przeszukania mieszkania Xaviera, nakaz aresztowania Zeke’a, raport z przesłuchań obu mężczyzn… Pisma, które nie miały dla niego żadnej wartości. Jak to możliwe, że Shadis i Ackerman tak dobrze kryli się z tożsamością informatora?

I w końcu Reiner to dostrzegł.

Rozszerzył oczy, na moment tracąc oddech. Był pewien, że to wzrok płata mu figla. Jak to możliwe? Czy ktoś się pomylił?

_„Eren Yaeger”._

To nie mogła być prawda. Syn Grishy, spiskujący przeciwko swojemu ojcu? Czy może to była jakaś strategia Grishy? Czyżby chłopak grał na dwa fronty, dostarczając informacje z powrotem do swojego ojca?

Reiner nie znał Erena i nie miał pojęcia, czy chłopak byłby do tego zdolny. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Chłopak był za młody, by pakować się w tak niebezpieczną grę. Poza tym, gdyby tak było, Grishy nie zależałoby aż w takim stopniu na odkryciu tożsamości informatora.

Braun nagle podskoczył w miejscu. Usłyszał trzask drzwi znajdujących się niedaleko. Ktoś jeszcze pracował na nocną zmianę?

Szybko odłożył teczkę z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a potem wyszedł z gabinetu. Drżącymi dłońmi zamknął drzwi na klucz, by po chwili ruszyć ciemnym korytarzem przed siebie. Mało co nie wpadł na wysoką sylwetkę, która wyrosła zza rogu.

– Reiner! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś! – zawołał przystojny brunet, kładąc dłoń na swojej piersi. – Pracuś z ciebie, co?

– Taa… Ale już wychodzę.

– Ja muszę jeszcze napisać dwa raporty. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a potem wyminął go i ruszył w kierunku działu administracyjnego. – Trzymaj się, kolego.

– Ty też, Marco.

Reiner ruszył przed siebie, starając się iść powoli i nie wyglądać podejrzanie. Serce wciąż biło mu jak oszalałe, a na czole czuł pot.

Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, do czego musiałby się posunąć, gdyby Marco ujrzał, jak o takiej porze wychodzi z gabinetu Shadisa.

Braun pożegnał się z dwójką funkcjonariuszy, siedzących za szybą w recepcji. Nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęci naprawianiem nagłej awarii systemu monitoringu. To akurat była robota Grishy. Mężczyzna miał zapewnić mu czysty teren, aby bez problemów mógł zajrzeć do gabinetu dowódcy.

Gdy wsiadł do swojego auta, od razu poczuł wibrację telefonu. Dzwonił do niego nie kto inny jak Zeke. Reiner niechętnie odebrał połączenie.

– I jak? – chciał wiedzieć Yaeger.

Reiner otworzył usta. Słowa były już przygotowane, czuł ich ciężar na swoim języku, czuł ładunek, jaki wniosą z sobą w rzeczywistość. Gdy je wypowie, będą nieodwracalne. Chciał wyrzucić je z siebie, jednak jego ciało zbuntowało się przeciw niemu. Usłyszał swój głos, mówiący:

– Niestety, dalej nic nie wiem, choć przeszukałem wszystko. Dobrze się kryją z cennymi informacjami.

Usłyszał, jak Zeke zaklął siarczyście.

– Próbuj dalej.

– Niby jak mam…

– To nie moje zmartwienie. Muszę kończyć.

Yaeger się rozłączył. Reiner schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał przed siebie. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w jego sercu zupełnie nagle zrodziła się dziwna nadzieja.

Jeśli Eren rzeczywiście działał na niekorzyść Grishy, może istniała szansa na to, aby pogrążyć Yaegerów…? Nawet, jeśli był to tylko cień szansy, to mu wystarczało. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej. Musiał koniecznie spotkać się z Erenem.

**Ymir**

Kobieta szybkim krokiem wbiegła do swojego mieszkania, nie dbając o to, aby zdjąć buty. Za pół godziny była umówiona z Historią, a musiała jeszcze spakować cały swój dobytek do samochodu. Choć właściwie, nie było tego dużo… Część wyposażenia zostawiała na miejscu. Wiedziała, że większość tych sprzętów nie będzie jej potrzebna. Na pewno nie będzie tęskniła za dziwnym obrazem z geometrycznymi figurami, którego do dziś nie umiała rozgryźć.

Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że ona i Historia naprawdę zdecydowały się na tak śmiałe posunięcie. Od dłuższego czasu myślała o ucieczce, jednak dopiero rozmowa z dziewczyną skłoniła ją do działania. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znalazła kogoś, kto zgodził się na taki plan, a co więcej, sam go zaproponował.

Światło zapaliło się samo, Ymir już chciała ruszyć w stronę walizek, które stały po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Nagle rozszerzyła oczy.

W części jadalnej stało kilku mężczyzn. Rozpoznała wśród nich Porco i Marcela, którzy przyglądali się jej z ponurymi uśmiechami.

– Dokądś się wybierasz? – chciał wiedzieć starszy Gaillard. – Mamy dziś spotkanie z szefem. Przyjechaliśmy, żeby cię podwieźć, ale wtedy zobaczyliśmy te klamoty. Może podrzucić cię na lotnisko?

Ymir przeklęła w myślach. Dziwne uczucie… Po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło jej słów.

**Levi**

Przyjechał na miejsce spotkania przed czasem. Z racji tego, że na zewnątrz padał deszcz, Levi wjechał motocyklem do środka szeroko otwartego zakładu samochodowego, który swoje najlepsze czasy miał już za sobą. Temperatura trochę spadła, dlatego na ramiona zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę. Pod spodem ubrany był w szarą koszulę, zapinaną na guziki. Zdjął kask, po czym oparł się o zaparkowany motocykl, tupiąc nogą ze zdenerwowaniem.

Eren się spóźniał, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. To byłaby już jego trzecia nieobecność.

Minuty mijały jak godziny. Levi powoli zaczynał myśleć, że chłopak ponownie nie zjawi się na spotkaniu, kiedy nagle usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk. Nadjeżdżające auto. Ackerman zauważył światła przesuwające się po ziemi, tuż przed wejściem do zakładu, aż znieruchomiały. Samochód zatrzymał się. Levi czekał, aż światła zgasną, a Eren wyłączy silnik, jednak z jakiegoś powodu tak się nie stało. Chłopak wszedł do wnętrza zakładu, zostawiając samochód na chodzie. Levi lekko zmarszczył brwi. Co to miało znaczyć? Nie widzieli się tak długo, a on przyjechał tylko na chwilę?

Levi trzymał ręce skrzyżowane na piersiach, na widok chłopaka jednak wyprostował się i opuścił ramiona wokół tułowia. 

– W końcu! – zawołał Ackerman, podchodząc trochę bliżej Erena. – Co się z tobą dzieje ostatnio? Nie zjawiasz się na spotkaniach nie informujesz mnie… Grisha się czegoś domyślił?

Eren wbił ciężkie spojrzenie w Leviego. Mężczyzna dopiero wtedy przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nie widział Erena od paru tygodni i miał wrażenie, że zaszła w nim jakaś diametralna zmiana. Na pewno wyglądał inaczej. Miał na sobie czarną, elegancką koszulę ze złotymi ornamentami, której rękawy były podwinięte do łokci, a także ciemne spodnie, ze skórzanym paskiem. Włosy miał rozpuszczone i lekko wilgotne z powodu deszczu. Największa zmiana była dostrzegalna jednak w jego oczach, wydawały się zmęczone i pozbawione emocji, jakby pokrywał je dziwny cień. To było dość osobliwe, gdyż ostatnio, gdy Levi patrzył w te oczy, widział w nich szczere uczucie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Nie to, że zależało mu na tym, aby Eren znów patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób jak ostatnio… Po prostu niepokoiło go to puste, bezbarwne spojrzenie.

Chłopak uchylił usta i odezwał się:

– Przyjechałem tylko, żeby powiedzieć ci osobiście, że musimy zakończyć naszą współpracę.

Levi rozszerzył oczy. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z sensu słów Erena.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Nie mogę być dłużej waszym informatorem. Dzięki za wszystko, ale musimy to zakończyć.

– Jak to? Niby co teraz zamierzasz?

– To już nie twoje zmartwienie. Chciałem po prostu, żebyś to wiedział… Nie możemy się dłużej spotykać. Zresztą… Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zrezygnujesz ze sprawy. 

Levi pokręcił głową. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał.

– Czy Grisha coś mówił? Groził komuś? Arminowi i Mikasie?

Eren westchnął cicho.

– To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Chciałem wam pomóc, naprawdę, ale teraz zmieniłem zdanie. Muszę się skupić na czymś innym.

Eren chciał się odwrócić, ale Levi szybko podszedł do niego i złapał go za kołnierz koszuli.

– Nie wierzę ci, przestań pieprzyć bez sensu. Przecież wiesz, że bez ciebie nie damy rady sami. Potrzebujemy cię. Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy. – Levi poczuł, jak jego głos trochę się załamuje, dlatego szybko dodał: – Powiedz mi, o co dokładnie chodzi, pomogę ci. Czego się dowiedziałeś? 

– Levi… – Eren pokręcił głową i wbił ciężkie spojrzenie w mężczyznę. – To moja decyzja. Zaakceptuj ją. Zostaw mnie w spokoju i nie kontaktuj się więcej ze mną.

Chłopak nagle sięgnął do kieszeni.

Leviemu przyszło nagle do głowy, że na samym początku tej znajomości taki gest ze strony Erena spowodowałby u niego od razu reakcję obronną. Ufał mu jednak na tyle, że nie spodziewał się po nim żadnego ataku. Przeszło mu przez myśl, jak wiele zmieniło się od tamtego wieczoru, kiedy Eren włamał się do jego domu po raz pierwszy… Nie mogli zmarnować tego wszystkiego, co wspólnie zbudowali przez ten czas.

Eren wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, którą dostał od Leviego. Ackerman rozszerzył oczy, widząc, jak chłopak upuszcza telefon na ziemię, a potem przydeptuje go butem. Najwyraźniej mówił serio.

Yaeger ponownie poruszył się, aby odejsć, ale Levi zagrodził mu drogę. Jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. Wydawał się być na samej granicy cierpliwości.

– Grisha ci coś zaproponował, tak? Czy tak po prostu znowu zmieniasz strony? Chcesz zaprzepaścić to wszystko, co do tej pory udało nam się osiągnąć? Ocknij się, człowieku!

– Zejdź mi z drogi, proszę.

– Chcesz, żeby śmierć Mike’a poszła na marne? – spytał Levi. Oczy Erena rozszerzyły się, a on sam znieruchomiał. Levi potraktował to jako małe zwycięstwo. Nie mógł znieść tego, że w spojrzeniu Erena nie dostrzegał żadnych emocji, próbował więc ze wszystkich sił wywołać w nim jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że go zrani. Dlatego mówił dalej. – Chcesz, żeby to, co stało się Erwinowi i Hanji, nie miało znaczenia?

– To nie tak… – Eren zacisnął na chwilę powieki, a potem znów spojrzał na Leviego, detektyw jednak wyglądał na coraz bardziej wściekłego i pozwolił tej wściekłości wydobyć się na zewnątrz. Chciał zarazić nią chłopaka, chciał dostrzec w jego zielonych oczach przynajmniej cień jakiegoś prawdziwego uczucia. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być nienawiść.

– I najwyraźniej nie zależy ci na Arminie i Mikasie, skoro chcesz pozwolić im dalej żyć w takim świecie.

Levi widział, jak przez twarz Erena przeszedł bolesny grymas. Wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Najwyraźniej działo się coś złego i musiał sprawić, że chłopak zmieni zdanie.

– Myślisz, że co będzie z nimi dalej? Że nic im się nie stanie? – Levi podniósł głos. – Mówiłeś, że zrobisz dla nich wszystko. Teraz się wycofujesz?

– Nie chodzi tylko o nich… – powiedział cicho Eren, nie patrząc na detektywa, ale ten zdawał się go w ogóle nie słyszeć. Nie zrozumiał też do końca, co chłopak miał na myśli.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że przy Grishy są bezpieczni, to jesteś naprawdę głupszy niż myślałem! Sądziłem, że mam do czynienia z dorosłym, inteligentnym człowiekiem, a tymczasem widzę, że jest z ciebie durny, egoistyczny, rozpieszczony gówniarz, który ma w dupie swoich przyjaciół i nie różni się niczym od własnego ojca…

Levi ujrzał, jak twarz Erena tężeje, a dłonie chłopaka zaciskają się z całej siły. Jedna z pięści pomknęła nagle w stronę twarzy detektywa, uderzając go w policzek i prawie zwalając z nóg. Ackerman oparł się ręką o ścianę, aby nie upaść. Czuł szaleńcze bicie swojego serca i adrenalinę, pulsującą w żyłach. Chciał rozwścieczyć Erena? No to mu się udało.

Spojrzał na Yaegera i wreszcie dostrzegł prawdziwy ocean emocji w jego oczach. Złość, wzburzenie i wstyd mieszały się z troską i zrozumieniem, którego Levi tak bardzo potrzebował. Środki nie były uczciwe, ale cel był słuszny. Nie mógł pozwolić Erenowi tak po prostu odejść. Musiał dowiedzieć się, o co tutaj chodzi.

Widział, jak chłopak robi krok w tył i kręci głową. Wyglądał na przerażonego tym, co właśnie zrobił.

– Levi, przepraszam… Ja… Nie chciałem…

Levi postanowił przeciągnąć tę scenę.

– Nie powstrzymuj się, no dalej! – zawołał, robiąc z kolei krok w stronę chłopaka i delikatnie szturchając jego ramiona, próbując sprowokować. Jego policzek pulsował bólem, jednak nie dbał o to. – To wszystko, na co cię stać?

Wpatrywał się bojowniczo w Erena, oczekując kolejnego uderzenia. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł w spojrzeniu chłopaka dziwną pokorę i smutek. Yaeger wyglądał, jakby coś w nim pękło. Jakby się poddał. Levi zastanawiał się nad swoimi kolejnymi słowami, gdy Eren zrobił nagle krok do przodu. 

Tym razem jednak nie posłał zaciśniętej pięści w stronę jego twarzy. Wyciągnął w tym kierunku swoje obie dłonie. Dłonie, które objęły twarz Leviego, unosząc ją lekko do góry. Levi rozszerzył oczy, kompletnie sparaliżowany, poczuł bowiem, jak usta Erena odnajdują jego wargi i przyciskają się do nich w czułym pocałunku.

Świat się zatrzymał, czas stanął w miejscu. Levi miał wrażenie, że przestał docierać do niego jakikolwiek dźwięk, jakikolwiek zapach, właściwie nie odczuwał żadnych zewnętrznych bodźców. Czuł jedynie obecność stojącego tuż obok wysokiego młodzieńca, który całował jego usta. Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny, jakby Eren nie chciał go przerazić lub spłoszyć. To uczucie bardziej przypominało przeprosiny, albo… Pożegnanie? Levi poczuł bolesny ucisk w piersi na tę myśl.

W pewnym momencie chłopak odsunął się trochę, aby spojrzeć na Leviego z bliska. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, wymieniając milczące spojrzenia, próbując odczytać w tych drugich oczach to, co niewypowiedziane.

W końcu, jakby na jakiś sygnał, Eren objął Leviego mocniej. Ackerman wyciągnął ręce i otoczył nimi szyję chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie. Tym razem to jego usta wpiły się w wargi Erena, całując je z czułością. Obejmowali się ciasno, ich ciała przyciskały się do siebie. Levi po chwili pogłębił pocałunek, odnajdując język Erena i zmuszając go do namiętnego tańca. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, z ich ust dochodziły ciche westchnienia. Eren odwzajemnił namiętność pocałunku, zachłannie smakował usta detektywa, nie dając mu nawet chwili wytchnienia. Levi z kolei wplótł niecierpliwe palce w długie, brązowe kosmyki, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak bardzo są miękkie w dotyku.

Levi poczuł nagle, jak ciało Erena mocniej napiera na niego. Chłopak przycisnął go do ściany, zrzucając z jego ramion skórzaną kurtkę, która opadła na podłogę. Eren przejechał dłońmi po plecach detektywa, by po chwili zacisnąć palce na jego biodrach i przysunąć je bliżej siebie. Wsunął kolano między nogi mężczyzny, a to sprawiło, że Ackerman westchnął cicho w usta Erena. Potem Levi poczuł, jak palce chłopaka sięgają do jego koszuli, rozpinając ją od dołu i unoszą jej materiał do góry. Chłodne dłonie dotknęły jego brzucha i powędrowały niżej. 

Levi rozszerzył oczy. Oderwał się nagle od ust Erena, wracając do rzeczywistości. Co on, najlepszego, wyprawiał…? Czy naprawdę całował się z Erenem, jakby stracił wszelki rozum? Czy naprawdę chciał posunąć się jeszcze dalej?

Złapał chłopaka za nadgarstki, odciągając jego dłonie od siebie. Pożądanie i czułość, jakie przejęły panowanie nad jego ciałem, przeraziły go. Uczucia te były zbyt nagłe, zbyt intensywne. Potrzebował chwili na przeanalizowanie sytuacji. Na zastanowienie się, czy nie popełnia błędu.

Nie miał pojęcia, co chłopak musiał dostrzec wtedy w jego oczach. Eren nagle odsunął się. Uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust w bardzo smutnym uśmiechu. Ten widok miał prześladować Leviego przez długi czas. 

Eren posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybkim krokiem na rzęsisty deszcz, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Ackerman stał w bezruchu, a jego mózg pracował gorączkowo. _Jasna cholera._ Nie nadążał z przetwarzaniem informacji, tego było po prostu za dużo. Najpierw Eren oznajmujący mu, że kończy z nimi współpracę. Potem, Eren uderzający go pięścią w twarz, a następnie całujący go znienacka. A na koniec, najlepsze... On sam, obejmujący Erena i odwzajemniający pocałunek.

Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego też go pocałował?

Levi zmarszczył brwi. Czy to możliwe, że czuł coś do chłopaka? Detektyw opierał się o zimną ścianę, wpatrując przed siebie rozszerzonymi oczami. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje na swoich ustach dotyk warg Erena.

_Eren._

Nie. Powód nie był istotny. Mógł rozważyć tę kwestię innym razem. Może rzeczywiście czuł coś do Erena. Może pomylił to z poczuciem odpowiedzialności, uczuciem troski. Może nie chciał angażować się w tej relację, bo za bardzo zależało mu na chłopaku i nie chciał go zranić. Może specjalnie trzymał go na dystans, bo z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem dostrzegał w oczach Erena coraz większe uczucie.

Nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Skoro go pocałował, nie mógł teraz pozwolić mu odejść. Musieli sobie to wyjaśnić. Wzrok Leviego powędrował w stronę zmiażdżonego telefonu komórkowego. W tym samym momencie usłyszał warknięcie silnika.

_Kurwa mać._

– Eren!

Levi ruszył biegiem w stronę wyjścia z garażu. Wypadł na zewnątrz, a w jego twarz siekły intensywne krople. Koszula przemokła mu właściwie od razu, nie przejmował się tym jednak. Ciemność i rzęsisty deszcz utrudniały mu widoczność. Dostrzegł w końcu znajome auto, znikające za zakrętem.

– Eren, stój!

Ackerman rozszerzył oczy i ponownie otworzył usta, jednak krzyk zamarł na jego wargach. Błyskawicznie wrócił do garażu, dobiegając do swojego motocykla. Zupełnie zignorował skórzaną kurtkę, która wciąż znajdowała się na ziemi. Uruchomił pojazd i wyjechał z garażu.

Świat przesuwał mu się przed oczami w zawrotnym tempie, on jednak wypatrywał tylko jednego. Gdy zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu, rozejrzał się dookoła z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.

Było za późno.

Nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę udał się Eren. Poza tym, pogoń za chłopakiem w tak blisko miasta była niebezpieczna. Jeśli ktoś zobaczyłby ich, rozmawiających z sobą, mogło nie skończyć się to dobrze. Z drugiej jednak strony… Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się być złym zakończeniem, więc czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

Przez ciało Leviego przeszedł dreszcz. No tak, siedział w przemoczonej koszuli, kurtkę zostawił w zakładzie samochodowym. Niechętnie zawrócił motocykl i skierował się z powrotem do tego samego miejsca, w którym był przed chwilą. Zaparkował przed garażem i szybko wszedł do środka, aby zgarnąć swoją kurtkę z podłogi. Rozejrzał się po opuszczonym, ponurym pomieszczeniu.

Świadomość tego, że chwilę temu on i Eren wymieniali w tym miejscu namiętne pocałunki, była dla niego jak myśl z innego świata. Czy to w ogóle się wydarzyło? Spojrzał w dół, na rozpięte guziki swojej koszuli. Poza tym, wciąż czuł niemal fizyczny nacisk ust Erena na swoich wargach, dotyk jego dłoni na własnych biodrach. Czuł szybkie bicie swojego serca. Tak, to było prawdziwe wspomnienie. Ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie, skoro Eren zdecydował się ich opuścić?

Levi zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona a potem wyszedł z garażu szybkim krokiem. Już miał wsiąść z powrotem na motocykl, kiedy nagle zauważył coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Drobny przedmiot, leżący w kałuży. Mężczyzna schylił się, aby go podnieść. Rozszerzył oczy, dostrzegając znajomy wisiorek.

Był to prezent dla Erena, który kupili mu na urodziny. Medalik, przedstawiający dwukolorowe skrzydła. Czy przedmiot jakimś cudem zerwał się z szyi Yaegera? Czy chłopak specjalnie wyrzucił go za siebie, aby w zupełności odciąć się od nich?

Levi zacisnął palce na chłodnym przedmiocie, czując, jak chłód ogarnia całe jego ciało.

**Grisha**

Jego kroki rozbrzmiewały głośno w panującej wokół ciszy. Godzina była późna, za oknami panował mrok. To oznaczało, że nadeszła właściwa chwila. Gdy stanął na samym szczycie schodów. Dotknął dłonią chłodnej, gładkiej balustrady. Kruger, który szedł za nim, zatrzymał się nagle.

– O czymś zapomniałeś? – spytał Sowa cichym tonem.

Byli sami. Ci, z którymi miał się spotkać, już oczekiwali na niego w gabinecie. To był znaczący moment, Grisha chciał się nim delektować. Przesunął więc dłonią po jasnym marmurze, zachwycając się jego delikatną fakturą.

Lubił dostrzegać takie szczegóły na co dzień, zauważać je w chwilach, które przeżywał. Dzięki temu życie zyskiwały inny wymiar, a wspomnienia miały potem swój smak, swój zapach, swój dotyk.

– Nie – odparł Grisha, a potem spojrzał na Krugera i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodźmy.

Mężczyźni zeszli na dół, a potem skierowali się do pomieszczenia, które służyło za salę narad. Przy szerokim stole siedzieli wszyscy, których zaprosił tu tego wieczoru. Cóż, prawie wszyscy. Nie było Xaviera, który dalej znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem. Nie było też Ymir. Kazał umieścić kobietę w innym miejscu. Chciał uporać się z tym problemem w późniejszym czasie.

Grisha popatrzył po twarzach, które widział wokół siebie.

 _Bracia Gaillard._ Niezbyt rozgarnięci, ale wystarczyło odpowiednio im zapłacić, a wykonywali każdy rozkaz. Nie byli przywiązani do nikogo, choć dobrze dogadywali się zarówno z Erenem, jak i Zeke’m, byli w końcu w podobnym wieku. Nie powinni stwarzać kłopotów.

 _Pieck_. Kobieta odwzajemniała jego spojrzenie bez cienia strachu, choć jej powieki wydawały się ciężkie. Była dobrym i lojalnym pracownikiem, do tego świetnym strzelcem. Wiedział jednak, że musi na nią uważać. Momentami widział zawahanie w jej oczach, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach, związanych z działaniami przeciwko policji. Najwyraźniej jej kodeks etyczny kłócił się z jego decyzjami, które podjął w ostatnim czasie.

 _Annie_. Blondynka wpatrywała się w niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Delikatne zmarszczenie czoła oznaczało zmęczenie, mogło być też związane z jej ostatnią niedyspozycyjnością. Był jednak zadowolony z jej usług, dał jej więc czas na rekonwalescencję. Jej ojciec wciąż wisiał mu sporą sumę, a to oznaczało, że dziewczyna jeszcze jakiś czas popracuje dla niego. Pozostawała kwestia tego, co się stanie, gdy dług zostanie spłacony. Z satysfakcją przyjął wiadomość o relacji, jaka zaczynała łączyć ją z Alrertem. Mógł wykorzystać to w przyszłości.

 _Kruger_. Mężczyzna stał pod ścianą, wyglądał niczym nieruchoma statua. Był wiernym i niezwykle domyślnym człowiekiem, z którym łączyło ich wiele wspomnień. Wspólnie rozkręcali narkotykowy interes, Kruger wielokrotnie zapewniał mu ochronę w najgorszych momentach. Choć Grisha polegał na nim i konsultował z mężczyzną prawie każdą decyzję, nie ufał mu całkowicie. Cieszył się z przyjaźni i oddania Krugera, jednak z tyłu głowy zawsze towarzyszyła mu myśl, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał znaleźć kogoś innego na to miejsce. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Spojrzenie Grishy spoczęło na swoim starszym synu.

 _Zeke._ Mężczyzna siedział rozwalony na krześle, z jedną nogą założoną na drugą. Swobodny i wyluzowany, jak zawsze. Grisha gardził jego przywarami w takim samym stopniu, w jaki doceniał jego zalety. Zeke bywał impulsywny, czasem podejmował nieprzemyślane decyzje, z jakiegoś powodu był też bardzo zapatrzony w Erena. Grisha jednak miał swoje sposoby na wykorzystanie przymiotów jego starszego syna. Wiedział, jak użyć ich na swoją korzyść. Miał wobec Zeke’a jeszcze wiele planów i liczył na to, że jego syn będzie nadal wiernie trwał przy jego boku. Owszem, może czasem był wobec niego trochę bardziej surowy, ale tylko dzięki temu stworzył sobie prawie idealnego żołnierza. Żołnierza, który – kiedy przyjdzie pora – zostanie sam na tonącym okręcie, podczas gdy Grisha użyje szalupy do ewakuacji.

Taki był plan, ale jedynie ten ostateczny.

Najstarszy Yaeger spojrzał w oczy osoby, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie.

 _Mikasa_. Dziewczyna odwzajemniała jego wzrok z lekką obawą, jednak jej broda uniesiona była wysoko. W jej oczach od jakiegoś czasu nie dostrzegał już strachu. Zdawał sobie sprawy z przemiany, jaka się w niej dokonała. Musiał też przyznać, że dziewczyna była naprawdę piękna. Zabieranie ją ze sobą na spotkania biznesowe było naprawdę trafionym pomysłem. Wciąż pamiętał pełne zachwytu spojrzenia mężczyzn (którymi gardził, ale o których uwagę zabiegał), gdy przedstawiał im swoją młodą podopieczną. Nie był jeszcze pewien, czy uda mu się zrobić z dziewczyny idealną wspólniczkę, czy będzie musiał uciekać się do groźby. Całe szczęście, Mikasa sama dostarczyła mu na siebie haczyk. Jej związek z Kirschteinem mógł być bardzo przydatny.

Grisha przyglądał się jej trochę dłużej niż innym. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia z chwili, kiedy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy – małą, drżącą osóbkę, schowaną pod łóżkiem, z oczami pełnymi łez. Wziął ją wtedy za rękę i wyprowadził z mieszkania, w którym jego ludzie robili porządek. Cóż, zawsze uczył swoich pracowników tego, aby sprzątali po sobie.

Wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy Mikasy, zastanawiając nad tym, co dziewczyna zrobiłaby, gdyby dowiedziała się, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej rodziców. Fascynowało go to i miał nadzieję pewnego dnia wyznać jej prawdę. To jeszcze musiało poczekać.

Grisha w końcu spojrzał na ostatnią osobę. Osobę, która siedziała po jego prawej stronie, w zupełnie nowym dla siebie miejscu. Gdy Grisha wszedł do pomieszczenia, dostrzegł, że inni byli trochę zaskoczeni tą nagłą zmianą.

Eren nigdy nie siedział po prawej strony swojego ojca. Tym razem nie tylko zajmował to zaszczytne miejsce, ale co więcej, w jego wyglądzie dokonała się pewna zmiana. Była ona najbardziej dostrzegalna w jego oczach, które wydawały się być ciemniejsze. Spoglądały na rzeczywistość z nową, niespotykaną dotąd pewnością siebie. Eren miał na sobie czarną koszulę ze złotymi zdobieniami, której kołnierz postawił do góry. Włosy związał do tyłu, uwydatniając tym szczupłość swojej twarzy. Srebrny wisiorek, który Grisha widział od pewnego czasu na szyi syna, zniknął.

Mężczyzna w końcu przerwał ciszę.

– Dziękuję wam za to późne spotkanie. Wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni, to jednak nie potrwa długo. Chcę was tylko uspokoić. W najbliższym czasie powinny rozwiązać się nasze wszystkie problemy. Chociaż, właściwie… – Grisha spojrzał na młodszego syna. – Eren, może ty chcesz przekazać dobre wieści?

Chłopak skinął głową bez cienia tremy. Jeszcze do niedawna w takich chwilach na twarzy młodzieńca widoczne były zawahanie i nerwowość, jakby przejęcie odpowiedzialności przerażało go. Tym razem mięśnie jego twarzy były rozluźnione, a na jego wargach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Eren podniósł się z miejsca i rozejrzał po twarzach zebranych w gabinecie osób. Na każdego spoglądał z tym samym, odprężonym i odrobinę obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Grisha nie bez zdziwienia dostrzegł, że w taki sam sposób Eren spojrzał na Mikasę. Yaeger widział, że twarz dziewczyny zbladła. Powstrzymał chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

Chłopak oparł się leniwie o drewniany blat.

– Ustaliliśmy z ojcem nasze kolejne kroki. W najbliższych dniach dostaniecie konkretne wytyczne – odezwał się Eren cichym, spokojnym głosem. Ton głosu był głęboki, dojrzały, pozbawiony młodzieńczej niepewności. – W skrócie: ja i Zeke udamy się do Marley, aby wesprzeć na miejscu naszych wspólników. Na krótki okres wstrzymamy naszą produkcję, dopóki sytuacja z policją się nie uspokoi. Jeśli chodzi o Tyburów, udało nam się wynegocjować spotkanie na neutralnym terenie. Zajmę się tym osobiście. Poza tym… – Chłopak spojrzał nagle bezpośrednio na Mikasę, jednak jego spojrzenie wciąż było tak samo pozbawione głębszych emocji. – Mikasa przeniesie się na ten czas do Carli, pomoże jej w zarządzaniu hotelem. Skoro i tak spędzasz ostatnio czas w takich miejscach, na pewno szybko się odnajdziesz. 

Mikasa zarumieniła się nagle. Grisha nie wiedział, czy powodem tego było uczucie wstydu czy może szok wywołany faktem, że Eren dogryzł jej w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Chłopak kontynuował swoją przemowę.

– Armin dalej będzie pomagał nam z zewnątrz, jednak oprócz niego znaleźliśmy jeszcze dwójkę innych… specjalistów. Musimy zabezpieczyć się, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich został odkryty przez policję. Poza tym… – Eren lekko zmrużył oczy. – Na pewien czas wycofamy się z jakichkolwiek akcji w terenie. Przekonałem ojca do tego, aby poczekać, aż sytuacja się uspokoi. Nie możemy ryzykować kolejnych aresztowań. Niech policja myśli, że się boimy i jesteśmy bezradni.

Grisha pokiwał głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia słów swojego syna. Nagle także i on podniósł się z miejsca. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Erena.

– Eren od teraz będzie moim bezpośrednim zastępcą. Możecie mu pogratulować po spotkaniu. Cieszę się, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się zaangażować w pełni. Proponuję, żebyśmy wznieśli toast.

Grisha skinął na Krugera, który podszedł do barku i odkorkował szampana. Kieliszki zostały rozdane i po chwili zapełniły się przezroczystym napojem. Grisha i Eren napili się pierwsi, aby przypieczętować łączący ich od teraz rodzinny sojusz.

Yaeger dostrzegł zdziwione spojrzenia niektórych z obecnych. Jedynie Zeke uśmiechał się pod nosem, najwyraźniej zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Największe zszokowanie udzieliło się Mikasie, która wpatrywała się w Erena z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopak jednak nie patrzył na nią, w najlepsze rozmawiał z Zeke’m, omawiając wspólny wyjazd do Marley.

Grisha podniósł kieliszek do warg. Chłodny, musujący napój wypełniał mu usta. Wokół siebie słyszał ciche rozmowy, wesołe parsknięcia. Chciał zapamiętać smak trunku, dźwięki otoczenia, zapach zmian, unoszący się w powietrzu, aby potem móc wspominać tę chwilę ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Pomimo kilku ostatnich niepowodzeń, przyszłość jeszcze nigdy nie rysowała się tak optymistycznie jak teraz.

Prawdziwy sukces miał dopiero nadejść.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga (i ostatnia) część "Po drugiej stronie" pojawi się za parę tygodni. Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym za komentarze, kudosy i całe wsparcie ❤️️


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część druga powraca, dzięki wszystkim za cierpliwość.  
> Gdyby ktoś chciał przytulić, podaję link do playlisty, którą stworzyłam jakiś czas temu: -> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bcVnD0JS8ByhHRcopFMPV?si=V0_mY58LQl2yAcEoL2sbOw  
> Trzymajcie się ciepło, dużo zdrówka.

**\- CZĘŚĆ DRUGA -**

**Levi**

Spoglądał w panujący wokół mrok bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Nie wiedział, która była godzina. Od momentu, w którym położył się spać, mógł równie dobrze minąć kwadrans, doba jak i epoka.

Ciemność zdawała się nieść z sobą ponurą obietnicę, jakby milcząco zarzekała się, że nigdy nie przeminie, będzie trwać wiecznie, niczym nierozproszona, niczym niezastąpiona. On tymczasem wpatrywał się w tę mroczną pustkę i miał wrażenie, jakby ona wpatrywała się w niego. Ciemność ogarniała całe jego ciało, całą przestrzeń, cały świat.

Noce takie jak te, bezsenne, chłodne i samotne, noce, podczas których nie mógł zmrużyć oka, ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a on mógł tylko leżeć i czekać, aż za oknem zacznie świtać. Gdy na zewnątrz rzeczywiście zaczęło się przejaśniać, Levi zwlókł się z łóżka i zmęczonym krokiem powlókł się pod prysznic.

Przygotowując poranną herbatę, otworzył szafkę w poszukiwaniu ulubionej filiżanki. Jego wzrok padł na kubek, wciśnięty w sam kąt. Kubek z nadrukiem: „Mam na ciebie ochotę”. Levi zmrużył oczy i zignorował go. Wziął do ręki filiżankę, by następnie zamknąć szafkę z cichym trzaskiem. Herbata się zaparzała, a on poszedł się ubrać.

Gdy miał już na sobie starannie wyprasowaną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, wziął gorącą filiżankę do ręki, nie zważając na to, że parzyła go w palce. Powoli podszedł do szklanych, rozsuwanych drzwi, które prosto z kuchni prowadziły na zewnątrz, na tyły jego domu. Stanął przed szybą, popijając gorący napar.

Jego wzrok samowolnie powędrował w stronę wysokiego żywopłotu i tylnych, drewnianych drzwiczek, znajdujących się na samym końcu ogródka. Levi próbował nie myśleć o tym, od jak dawna drzwiczki te nie były przez nikogo używane. Od paru miesięcy nikt też nie złamał zabezpieczeń jego posiadłości. Żadnych włamywaczy. Żadnych nieproszonych gości.

Wzrok detektywa zatrzymał się nagle na drewnianej ławce. Levi delikatnie zmarszczył brwi, wspominając wieczorną rozmowę, którą kiedyś prowadził z Erenem, siedząc właśnie w tym miejscu. Było to w dzień urodzin chłopaka. _W dzień śmierci Mike’a._

Cholera. Czy nie mógł już nawet patrzeć na tę ławkę, bez wracania do przeszłości?

Ackerman obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się do salonu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat dzisiaj nawiedzały go wspomnienia… W momencie, w którym ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, oczy detektywa spoczęły na małym pudełeczku, leżącym na szafce. Levi zawahał się. Położył to pudełko w tym miejscu, aby nie zwracać na nie uwagi, jednak efekt był odwrotny. Przedmiot przyciągał jego wzrok jak magnes. Mężczyzna po chwili odstawił filiżankę na stolik, a potem sięgnął po pudełko. Otworzył je, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na srebrnym medaliku, przedstawiającym skrzydła.

Levi spoglądał na przedmiot w milczeniu. Był to niewielki i niepozorny element rzeczywistości, dla niego miał jednak specjalne znaczenie. Stanowił dla niego jedyną pamiątkę po Erenie, jaką miał przy sobie, jak gdyby tylko ten jeden przedmiot pozwalał mu wierzyć, że wszystko to, co wydarzyło się kilka miesięcy temu, miało miejsce.

Od pamiętnego spotkania w warsztacie samochodowym upłynęło pół roku. Od tamtego czasu nie mieli żadnej wiadomości o Erenie. Zarówno on, Zeke jak i ich ojciec zapadli się pod ziemię. Grisha co prawda pokazał się na kilku spotkaniach, jednak dowiadywali się o nich dopiero po fakcie. Mężczyzna był nieuchwytny bardziej niż zwykle.

Przez to, że Eren zniszczył telefon komórkowy, za pomocą którego się porozumiewali, nie mieli żadnej innej możliwości skontaktowania się z chłopakiem.

Erwinowi i Hanji ciężko było uwierzyć w to, czego dowiedzieli się od Leviego. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego Eren tak nagle zerwał z nimi kontakt. Wypytywali Ackermana o szczegóły ich ostatniego spotkania, chcieli wiedzieć wszystko. Levi powiedział im tyle, ile mógł, pominął oczywiście pewną problematyczną kwestię. Nie był w stanie zwierzyć się im z tego, że między nim i Erenem wydarzyło się coś więcej, że doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Nie miał pojęcia, jaka byłaby reakcja jego przyjaciół. Poza tym, obawiał się, że cała ta sytuacja była w pewnym stopniu jego winą, że przyczynił się do takiego obrotu sprawy.

Po spotkaniu z Erenem przeanalizował w głowie całą rozmowę. W pamięci utkwiły mu zwłaszcza słowa chłopaka z momentu, gdy wspominali o Arminie i Mikasie.

Eren powiedział wtedy:

_„Nie chodzi tylko o nich”._

Levi zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami bardzo długo. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej działania Erena przestały skupiać się jedynie na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa Mikasie i Arminowi. Domyślał się, że chłopak (najprawdopodobniej) chciał zadbać również o ich zespół, o bezpieczeństwo Erwina, Hanji, a także – przede wszystkim – jego własne. Byłby ślepym głupcem, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że Eren obdarzył go uczuciem.

Gdy czas mijał, a Eren nie odzywał się do nich, Levi zaczął mieć pewność, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne. Od ostatniego spotkania z Erenem nie doszło do żadnego incydentu, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądało na to, jakby Grisha zamknął biznes, a przynajmniej tę jego część, która polegała na produkcji. Dystrybucja i sprzedaż dalej działała, choć w mniejszym stopniu. Detektywi, dzięki nowym środkom finansowym, zatrzymali kilku dilerów, zabezpieczyli też sporą część narkotyków, broni i gotówki. Nie było jednak niczego, co mogłoby powiązać Yaegerów z nielegalnym biznesem, żaden z przesłuchiwanych ludzi nie puścił pary z ust.

Czy to możliwe, że Eren jakimś cudem zapewnił im bezpieczeństwo?

Levi nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Wiedział jedynie, że oddałby w tym momencie wszystko, żeby zobaczyć się z chłopakiem choć na chwilę. Dalej czuł wyrzuty sumienia na wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania, ale z innego powodu niż na samym początku. Nie żałował tego, że pocałował Erena, żałował jedynie, że pozwolił mu odejść bez słowa. Nie powinien go odepchnąć, nie powinien milczeć. Powinien zrobić wszystko, aby zmusić chłopaka do rozmowy. Ta myśl, ten żal, prześladowały go od pół roku i nie mógł zrobić nic, aby ulżyć własnej udręce.

Na początku tej znajomości nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się w takim marnym położeniu. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu wtedy, jak bliski stanie się dla niego Eren, wyśmiałby go. Podczas swojej pierwszej rozmowy z chłopakiem, w wieczór, w który poznali, zarzekał się przecież, że nigdy nie zaufa Erenowi. Potem jednak świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. 

Levi odłożył wisiorek i szybko dopił herbatę. Musiał przestać myśleć o Erenie, powinien skupić się na pracy.

Odstawił filiżankę do zmywarki, a następnie stwierdził, że zdąży jeszcze podlać kwiaty. Chciał zrobić to szybko i sprawnie, jednak gdy uniósł konewkę, wiedział już, że przegrał. Przed oczami stanęło mu bowiem pewne wspomnienie… Kolejne wspomnienie związane z młodym Yaegerem. Levi przypomniał sobie wieczór, który spędził z chłopakiem właśnie tutaj. Detektyw nie był wtedy do końca trzeźwy, a Eren zaoferował mu swoją pomoc. Podlał kwiaty, oderwał uschnięte liście, a potem dotrzymał mu towarzystwa.

Ackerman patrzył smutno przed siebie, już nawet nie próbując walczyć ze wspomnieniami. Im bardziej starał się wypchnąć je ze swojej głowy, tym usilniej do niego wracały. Zwłaszcza te, związane z Erenem.

Gdy skończył zajmować się roślinami, przeszedł przez salon. Będąc w korytarzu, ubrał buty.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego dom był pełen wspomnień. Oczami wyobraźni widział wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę wyłaniającą się zza każdego zakrętu. Słyszał ciche, ukradkowe kroki, słyszał wesoły, dźwięczny śmiech, do którego tak bardzo się przyzwyczaił. Duch Erena nawiedzał go na każdym kroku, a on był wobec niego bezradny. Nie umiał walczyć z tęsknotą, która rozdzierała go od środka.

*

Gdy przybył do pracy, Hanji i Erwin czekali już na niego w ich wspólnym gabinecie, który ostatnio się skurczył – było tak dlatego, że do środka wstawiono dwa dodatkowe biurka. Dzięki temu Nanaba, Gelgar i Reiner mogli siedzieć w pomieszczeniu razem z nimi. Levi tęsknił za czasami, kiedy ten gabinet należał tylko do ich czwórki… Widok Reinera siedzącego przy biurku Mike’a był dla niego nie do zniesienia. Musiał jednak przyznać, że większym zespole byli w stanie zrobić więcej.

Levi spojrzał krótko na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Hanji wyglądała na wypoczętą i palącą się do pracy. Za jej lewym okiem wciąż znajdowała się czarna przepaska. Kobieta w kółko żartowała na ten temat. Twierdziła, że teraz brakuje jej tylko papugi na ramieniu i może zarządzać abordaż. Z kolei Erwin wyglądał na zamyślonego i skupionego. Levi wiedział, że mężczyzna ostatnio trochę nudził się w biurze i czekał na nowe polecenie od Shadisa. Prawą rękę wciąż nosił w temblaku, dlatego swoje wyjazdy w teren ograniczał do minimum, jednak ciężko było zmusić mężczyznę do siedzenia w miejscu.

W ciągu dnia spotkali się z Shadisem, aby podsumować aktualne działania. Reiner i Gelgar mieli kontynuować przesłuchania zatrzymanych w areszcie dilerów, natomiast Hanji i Nanaba pomagać przy dokumentach. Na sam koniec w sali konferencyjnej zostali tylko dowódca, Levi i Erwin. Shadis podsunął w ich stronę wydanie jakiejś gazety.

– Pamiętacie pewnie, jak jakieś pół roku temu Zoe dała nam znać o artykule, który dotyczył Grishy? – zapytał Keith, czekając, aż mężczyźni zapoznają się z treścią. – Lokalne media są raczej neutralne wobec Yaegerów, a jeśli już o nim piszą, to raczej w samych superlatywach. Podejrzewam, że Grisha trzyma większość redakcji w kieszeni… Cóż, najwyraźniej nie wszystkie. 

– „Nowe inwestycje Yaegera” – czytał na głos Levi, przebiegając wzrokiem przez tekst. – „Powstający hotel w Ragako dla wielu jest niemałym zaskoczeniem, gdyż jeszcze niedawno plany na zagospodarowanie działki były zupełnie inne. Co łączy Grishę Yaegera i burmistrza Ragako?”.

– „Co policja ma na Zeke’a Yaegera? Odsłaniamy tajemnice zamożnej rodziny już w następnym numerze” – dodał Erwin, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Zastanawiam się, skąd ci dziennikarze mają te informacje.

– Nie wiem, ale właśnie tego musicie się dowiedzieć – wyznał Shadis, a potem splótł razem dłonie.

– Możemy jechać tam od razu – zgodził się Levi i zwinął gazetę, aby zabrać ją z sobą. Potem spojrzał na Erwina. Doskonale wiedział, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.. – Gotów?

– Zawsze – odparł Erwin, unosząc kącik ust.

**Eren**

Wpatrywał się w krajobraz, leniwie przesuwający się za oknem.

Pola i drogi wydawały się miniaturowe, jakby były częścią niezwykle realnej makiety, albo jakby były namalowane. Trochę przypominały mu obrazki, które rysowała Mikasa, kiedyś, w dzieciństwie. Kolorowe połacie pól, leśne przestrzenie, a w górze, nieskończone, bezchmurne przestworza.

Był to jeden z ich wielu lotów, które on i Zeke wykonali w ostatnich miesiącach na trasie Eldia-Marley, mimo to Eren nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od tego widoku. Było coś niesamowitego w podróżowaniu w ten sposób, pewna dzikość, niebezpieczeństwo… Coś na kształt prawdziwej wolności.

Nagle poczuł, jak Zeke trąca go łokciem. Eren spojrzał w stronę brata, a ten podał mu szklankę z drinkiem i kostkami lodu. Chłód napoju przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

– Za powrót do domu – powiedział Zeke, unosząc kącik ust. Stuknęli się kieliszkami. – Cieszysz się, że wracamy na stałe?

– A jak myślisz? W końcu będziemy mogli w pełni ruszyć z produkcją na naszym terenie – odparł Eren, układając się wygodnie na skórzanym fotelu i płucząc usta chłodnym napojem. Ostatnio alkohol wchodził mu jak woda. – Xavier jest już gotowy, czeka tylko na nas. No i na naszych nowych towarzyszy.

Eren spojrzał w dalszą część samolotu, gdzie na jednym z foteli drzemała w najlepsze szczupła blondynka. Nazywała się Yelena. Jej włosy były krótko ścięte w tak zwanego „boba”, czoło młodej kobiety zasłaniała równa grzywka. Na co dzień działała w Marley, jej specjalizacją była logistyka i transport. Tuż obok niej znajdował się mężczyzna, który wiekiem zbliżony był do Grishy. Miał ciemną karnację, krótko ścięte brązowe włosy i niewielki zarost pod nosem i na brodzie. Theo Magath. Czoło mężczyzny było już naznaczone upływem czasu, jednak oczy pozostały bystre i uważne. Podobnie jak Xavier, doskonale znał się na produkcji i miał pomagać im w laboratorium. Musiał poczuć na sobie spojrzenie Erena, gdyż odwzajemnił jego wzrok. Uniósł trzymany przez siebie drink i skinął głową, Eren odwzajemnił gest.

Grisha stwierdził niedawno, że powrót Zeke’a i Erena do Eldii będzie odpowiednią okazją do przyjęcia gości. Ich zagraniczni wspólnicy zgodzili się na to i wyznaczyli dwójkę swoich pracowników. Wybrali ten czas jeszcze z innego powodu, napięta sytuacja z policją uspokoiła się trochę.

Pasażerski samolot, należący do Grishy, zaczął lądować. Yelena obudziła się i zapięła pasy, podobnie jak pozostali pasażerowie. Gdy znaleźli się na ziemi, wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Zeke otworzył drzwi samolotu i opuścił schodki, po których zeszli. Na niewielkim lotnisku czekały na nich dwa samochody. Jeden z nich był prowadzony przez Pieck, drugi przez Krugera. Przywitali się krótko z przybyłymi, a potem pomogli im przenieść bagaże. W międzyczasie ich pilot, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o imieniu Onyankopon, przeładował z samochodowych bagażników towar, który miał zostać przewieziony do Marley i tam rozdysponowany. Pożegnali się z pilotem, a potem wsiedli do samochodów. Eren zajął miejsce pasażera obok Pieck. Zeke usiadł za nimi, opierając ramiona o zagłówki ich foteli.

– Co słychać w domu, dziecino? – zapytał Zeke, spoglądając w lusterko, na odbicie kobiety.

– Póki co, święty spokój – wyznała Pieck, odwzajemniając spojrzenie starszego Yaegera. Potem zerknęła na jego młodszego brata. – A jak u was? Wszystko poszło tak, jak chcieliście?

Eren skinął głową.

– Nawiązaliśmy nowe kontakty. Dogadaliśmy się z Tyburami. Yelena i Magath będą dla nas wsparciem, aby wznowić produkcję i trochę udoskonalić jej proces.

– To… świetnie – odparła Pieck, a potem wróciła spojrzeniem do przedniej szyby.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im w ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć żartów rzucanych przez Zeke’a co jakiś czas. Eren spoglądał za okno, poznając tereny, które mijali i czując się dziwnie na myśl, że tym razem zostaje tu na dłużej. Jedna misja została zakończona, teraz czas na kolejną.

Gdy przybyli na miejsce, Eren obrzucił wzrokiem spory budynek.

Nie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się tu jak w domu. Odczuwał jednak pewną ulgę. W ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy spędził więcej czasu w Marley niż w Eldii. Tam mogli działać w spokoju, zdobywając nowych wspólników, odświeżając stare przyjaźnie. Wracał tu, gdy musiał zastąpić Grishę lub załatwić coś ważnego. Podczas tych wizyt nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na spotkania z Mikasą lub Arminem. Dziewczyna pracowała teraz z Carlą przy prowadzeniu hoteli, z kolei Armin dalej był zajęty pracą dla Grishy, choć miał teraz dwie dodatkowe osoby do pomocy. Dzięki temu mógł rozpocząć studia informatyczne, na których mu zależało.

Gdy przekroczyli próg posiadłości, Eren rozejrzał się dookoła, nic jednak nie zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Eleganckie, chłodne wnętrze było takie, jakim je zapamiętał. Białe ściany ze srebrnymi dekoracjami, wielkie fotele i długi jadalny stół, na którym stał wazon z białymi kwiatami. Gatunek kwiatów był chyba jedyną rzeczą, która uległa zmianie.

Eren przyjrzał się bukietowi z daleka. To chyba musiały być margaretki, lecz nie był pewien. Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie… Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że znał osobę, która z pewnością bez problemu odgadłaby gatunek tych kwiatów.

Nagle w holu rozległy się kroki. Eren spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał braci Gaillard, którzy właśnie szli do nich przez salon. Zarówno Marcel jak i Porco wyszczerzyli się wesoło na widok przybyłych.

– Zeke, Eren!

– W końcu!

– Siema! – zawołał Zeke, również podchodząc do dwójki mężczyzn i klepiąc ich po ramionach. – Stęskniliście się, za nami, chujki?

– Uroczy jak zawsze – stwierdził Marcel, śmiejąc się i łapiąc Zeke’a za szyję, jakby próbował go udusić. Zeke pacnął go pięścią w żebra, a ich przepychanki przerwało pojawienie się w salonie gości.

Eren szybko przejął inicjatywę i przedstawił sobie wszystkich zgromadzonych. Potem poprosił Krugera, aby odprowadził Yelenę i Magatha do dwóch sypialni, które zostały przygotowane specjalnie dla nich.

– Dzisiaj odpocznijcie, jutro zaczniemy pracę – zdecydował Eren, na co zarówno Yelena jak i Magath przystali z ochotą. – Na wieczór zaplanowaliśmy przyjęcie powitalne.

– Brzmi fantastycznie – oznajmiła Yelena, a potem puściła mu oko. Po chwili obróciła się na pięcie i razem z Magathem pomaszerowała za Krugerem.

Eren patrzył za nimi chwilę. Nagle poczuł, jak Zeke obejmuje go ramieniem.

– Słuchajcie… – jego brat zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych. – Wiem, że oficjalna imprezka jest dopiero wieczorem, ale proponuję zacząć szybciej. Nasz drogi Erenek przez ostatnie miesiące harował jakby miał nieskończone pokłady sił. Moim zdaniem należy mu się porządny odpoczynek. Co wy na to? Mam na myśli, alkohol, dziewczynki i magiczny proszek.

Pieck przewróciła oczami.

– To ja już chyba zostawię was samych…

– Zeke, mówisz, masz! – zawołał Marcel, wskazując na drzwi prowadzące na taras. – Mamy już wszystko przygotowane. Tylko dziewczyny przyjadą dopiero po południu.

– Pieck, idziesz z nami. Też musisz czasem odpocząć – zarządził Porco i złapał ją wpół, ciągnąc w stronę tarasu, na co dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem. 

– No dobrze, ale daj mi iść samej!

Czwórka mężczyzn razem z Pieck wyszła na taras, gdzie rzeczywiście przygotowanych było już kilkanaście chłodzących się butelek wódki i whisky, wokół znajdowały się leżaki i fotele. Przezroczysta woda w basenie migotała w blasku słońca, dzień był ciepły i bezchmurny. Każdy z obecnych zajął wygodne dla siebie miejsce. Pieck rozpięła koszulę, odsłaniając głęboki dekolt i uniosła twarz ku słońcu. Zeke, Porco i Marcel obrzucili ją krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Dzięki – odparł po chwili Eren, biorąc drink przygotowany przez Zeke’a.

To był już jego drugi drink tego dnia, a ledwo minęło południe. W ostatnim czasie tak jednak wyglądała jego codzienność. Eren napił się, a potem spojrzał na braci Gaillard.

– Gdzie jest Annie?

– Tak jak kazałeś, przygotowuje dziś laboratorium. Jutro ma być gotowe – odparł Porco, popijając napój ze swojego kieliszka. – Mówiła, że będzie później. I że wcale jej się nie śpieszy oglądanie waszych brzydkich mord.

Zeke roześmiał się, słysząc to, Eren jedynie uniósł kąciki ust.

– To brzmi jak Annie. A… Co z Ymir?

Porco i Marcel wymienili spojrzenia.

– No… Jak na razie bez zmian.

Eren zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

– To znaczy?

– Hm, no wiesz… Pamiętasz, że chciała zwiać – zaczął Marcel, drapiąc się po nosie. – Grisha się wkurzył i zamknął ją w izolatce.

– Tak, ale ojciec twierdził, że to tylko na chwilę. Chciał ją ukarać. Potem miała wrócić do roboty – powiedział Eren, obserwując Marcela z uwagą i popijając drinka.

– Cóż, wróciła, ale teraz zajmuje się czymś innym. Grisha nie pozwala jej opuszczać miejsca pracy. Ymir się to nie spodobało i chyba z tego powodu miał miejsce pewien incydent… Ymir próbowała stamtąd uciec i zabiła kilku ludzi, a to wkurzyło Grishę jeszcze bardziej. Raczej wątpię, że nasz szef ją wypuści.

– Powinna być wdzięczna, że jeszcze żyje – mruknął Porco, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

Eren wpatrywał się w Gaillardów, to w jednego, to w drugiego, próbując uporządkować sobie w głowie wszystko, co usłyszał.

Zanim wyjechał do Marley pół roku temu, rzeczywiście dowiedział się, że Ymir próbowała uciec. Grisha był wściekły. Chciał zabić ją od razu, ale Eren wyperswadował mu wtedy ten pomysł z głowy, twierdząc, że Ymir właściwie go nie zdradziła, a jedynie chciała zakończyć współpracę. Oczywiście, zgodził się z tym, że powinna to zrobić w inny sposób i poinformować o swoim zamiarze Grishę. Udało mu się ostudzić wściekłość ojca na tyle, że Grisha zgodził się na ukaranie Ymir aresztem, po którym miała wrócić do pracy.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że sprawa skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej. Zawsze lubił Ymir, jednak… nie mógł sprzeciwiać się woli swojego ojca. Już nie. Nie mógł nic zrobić dla kobiety, choćby chciał.

Nagle skrzyżował spojrzenie z Pieck, która siedziała na leżaku naprzeciwko niego. Poczuł jak jego puls przyśpiesza, gdyż dostrzegł w oczach kobiety tę samą wątpliwość, którą odczuwał w sobie, skrywaną głęboko. Szybko spojrzał w bok, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek o niej wiedział. 

Od wieczoru, podczas którego ustalił z Grishą wszystkie szczegóły ich współpracy, nie dopuszczał do siebie tej wątpliwości.

Podjął wtedy decyzję, jakiej obiecał sobie nigdy nie żałować - tak jak nauczył go Levi. Zrobił to, aby zapewnić Mikasie i Arminowi bezpieczeństwo i domyślał się, że Grisha był tego świadomy.

Jego ojciec nie wiedział jednak, że do priorytetów Erena należało jeszcze bezpieczeństwo kogoś innego: trójki detektywów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu stali się jego przyjaciółmi.

Ich współpraca zaczęła się na bardzo neutralnym gruncie. Eren był ostrożny, bał się, że agenci będą chcieli go wykorzystać, a potem zostawić samemu sobie. Tak się jednak nie stało, z każdym spotkaniem dostrzegał w postawie detektywów prawdziwe oddanie sprawie, nad którą pracowali. Naprawdę chcieli pogrążyć Grishę, ale zgodnie z prawem, co nie było łatwe. Dlatego tak bezcenna okazała się pomoc z jego strony. To, co początkowo miało być zwykłą znajomością, przerodziło się w prawdziwą przyjaźń. Eren zaufał bystremu spojrzeniu Erwina, odnalazł wspólny język z ekstrawertyczną Hanji, a poza tym… kompletnie stracił głowę dla Leviego, z którym połączyło go coś wyjątkowego, czego nie czuł jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Oczywiście, był jeszcze Mike. Mike, który chciał, aby Eren napił się z nimi wina, choć tamtego wieczoru nie był jeszcze pełnoletni. Mike, który obiecywał Erenowi, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie skończy jak Bertolt. Mike, który wraz z pozostałymi detektywami chciał świętować jego urodziny.

Niestety, Mike’a nie było już pośród nich. Eren nie docenił Zeke’a i Grishy, nie spodziewał się, że posuną się tak daleko. Mało brakowało, a los Zachariusa podzieliliby także Erwin i Hanji, jednak cudem udało im się ujść z życiem. Następny w kolejce był Levi.

Eren nie mógł pozwolić, aby mężczyźnie coś się stało. By zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę.

– Hej, jesteś z nami? – spytał Zeke, nachylając się w stronę brata.

– Tak. – Eren uśmiechnął się i szybko otrząsnął z niepotrzebnych myśli. Dopił swojego drinka a potem podał szklankę Zeke’owi. – Dolejesz mi?

Nagle usłyszeli dzwonek telefonu. Eren sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął komórkę. Ujrzał na wyświetlaczu imię swojego ojca.

– Zaraz wrócę – powiedział, a potem podniósł się z fotela. Odszedł na bezpieczną odległość i odebrał telefon. – Witaj, ojcze.

– Eren… miło cię słyszeć. – W słuchawce rozległ się głos Grishy. – Czy ty i Zeke jesteście już na miejscu?

– Tak, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Yelena i Magath odpoczywają po podróży. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

– Owszem. Udaj się do mojego gabinetu, w szufladzie znajdziesz coś, czym musisz się zająć. Chodzi o tego kolorowego szmatławca, „Głos Trostu” – wycedził Grisha, prychając. Eren widział oczami wyobraźni twarz swojego ojca, wyrażającą pełnię dezaprobaty. – Kontaktowałem się parę miesięcy temu z redaktorem tej gazety, tuż po tym, jak opublikowali wywiad z jakimś byłym pracownikiem hotelu. Mieli przestać uprzykrzać nam życie, ale jak widać, mają krótką pamięć. Zajmij się tym. Dzisiaj. Od razu.

– Dobrze. Czy mam ich czymś zaszantażować, czy może…

– Zrób tak, żeby ta dwójka dziennikarzy nic więcej nie opublikowała – mruknął Grisha, przerywając synowi. Jego głos kipiał od wściekłości. – Piszą brudy o politykach, którzy im nie leżą, więc mają wielu wrogów. Nikt nie będzie nas podejrzewał. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby robić wszystko w białych rękawiczkach, tak jak cię uczyłem.

– Oczywiście.

– Będę w Troście pod wieczór, spotkamy się w większym gronie. Do zobaczenia, synu.

Grisha rozłączył się. Eren przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz, a potem wrócił do wesołego towarzystwa. Zeke ganiał właśnie Pieck dookoła stolika, próbując najwyraźniej wepchnąć kostkę lodu w jej dekolt. Na widok brata starszy Yaeger zatrzymał się i wsadził lód między swoje wargi, rozgryzając go.

– Czego chciał staruszek?

– Mamy zadanie do wykonania. Musimy trochę zadbać o nasz PR. Teraz.

– Rozkaz to rozkaz. – Zeke wzruszył ramionami. – Mogę prowadzić.

– Niedługo wrócimy – Eren poinformował Gaillardów i Pieck. – Czekajcie na nas.

– Byle szybko! – zaśmiał się Marcel, rozkładając się wygodnie na całej długości leżaka. – Zanim zdążymy wszystko wychlać.

– Nie otwierajcie mojego bourbona – ostrzegł Zeke, unosząc palec, a potem szybko ruszył truchtem za Erenem. Bracia Yaeger wrócili do wnętrza posiadłości i udali się do gabinetu, gdzie Eren znalazł wydanie gazety, o jakiej mówił Grisha.

– „Nowe inwestycje Yaegera” – przeczytał chłopak, pobieżnie przeglądając tekst. – Niby nic takiego, ale jeśli to już kolejny artykuł, to nie dziwię się, czemu ojciec jest wkurzony.

– O nie! dlaczego użyli takiej foty? – zapytał Zeke, łapiąc Erena za nadgarstek i przysuwając gazetę w swoją stronę. Przyjrzał się kolorowej stronie, marszcząc brwi. – Wyszedłem tutaj jak jakiś przychlast. Mogliby dobierać zdjęcia, na których wyglądam lepiej.

Eren zaśmiał się, a potem zwinął gazetę.

– Możesz im dzisiaj to przekazać.

Gdy on i Zeke wyposażyli się w broń i amunicję, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Eren otworzył drzwi i chciał przekroczyć próg, jednak zamiast tego zamarł i uniósł brwi.

Ujrzał przed sobą Mikasę.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła wzrok Erena, rozszerzając oczy. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę i brązowe spodnie, długie włosy spływały po jej ramionach. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, chwilę wypełnioną milczeniem i biciem serc. Chwilę, którą przerwał Eren, mrużąc lekko oczy i robiąc krok do tyłu.

– Mikasa. Jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział neutralnym tonem, najwyraźniej chcąc przepuścić dziewczynę w przejściu. 

Brunetka nie ruszała się jednak z miejsca. Wpatrywała się w Erena z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, a w jej oczach uważny obserwator dostrzegłby echo rozczarowania, głęboko skrywanego bólu. Dziewczyna w końcu przeszła przez próg i zerknęła na Zeke’a.

– Czy mógłbyś dać nam chwilę?

Zeke spojrzał na brata. Eren niechętnie skinął głową.

– Idź rozgrzać silnik, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

To było wystarczające polecenie dla Zeke’a, starszy brat wzruszył ramionami i odszedł powoli w stronę parkingu, pogwizdując pod nosem.

Eren przeniósł obojętne spojrzenie na Mikasę.

– O co chodzi? Impreza powitalna jest dopiero wieczorem, ale skoro jesteś wcześniej, rozgość się.

– Chciałam spotkać się z tobą. Nie widzieliśmy się od miesiąca, odkąd ostatni raz byłeś z wizytą w Troście – powiedziała Mikasa, teraz już nawet nie ukrywając smutku, jaki był wyczuwalny w jej głosie. – Teraz zostajesz na dłużej, prawda?

– Tak, niedługo wznowimy produkcję na miejscu – odpowiedział Eren głosem bez większych emocji.

– A więc w końcu będziemy mogli się spotkać – wyznała Mikasa z ulgą, ściszając głos i robiąc krok w stronę Erena.

– Spotkać? – powtórzył chłopak, nie rozumiejąc. Uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na dziewczynę z powątpieniem.

– Tak. Ja, ty i Armin. Będziemy mogli przedyskutować to, co się ostatnio dzieje… Grisha czymś ci zagroził, prawda? Zmusił cię do tego, żebyś wyjechał razem z Zeke’m? – spytała Mikasa, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź, zaraz potem dodała od razu: – Rozmawiałam o tym z Arminem. Sądzimy, że coś musiało się wydarzyć, inaczej nigdy nie zostawiłbyś nas bez słowa, o niczym nie mówiąc. Zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, jak moglibyśmy ci pomóc. Armin mówił, że jest jakiś sposób, ale wolał, abyś ty mi o nim powiedział… To jak? Kiedy możemy się zobaczyć?

Eren uniósł brwi, a potem pokręcił głową. Mikasa zamrugała, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Grisha niczym mi nie groził, sam zgodziłem się na tę współpracę. Teraz wszystko już będzie dobrze. Z tego co wiem, wszystko się u ciebie układa, prawda? – spytał Eren, obrzucając przyjaciółkę uważnym spojrzeniem. Jego kąciki ust uniosły się delikatnie. – Masz spokojną pracę, co jakiś czas spotykasz się z Jeanem. Wszystko działa jak w zegarku.

– Chyba żartujesz… – szepnęła Mikasa, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Owszem, jest tak, jak mówisz, ale to nie jest życie. Dalej nie mogę decydować o sobie. Nie chcę tak żyć, chcę być wolna. Myślałam, że ty też…

– Uważaj, co mówisz w tym domu – ostrzegł ją Eren, a potem obrócił się do niej plecami. – I postaraj się doceniać, to co masz. A teraz wybacz, muszę załatwić ważną sprawę.

– Eren…

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, przeszedł przez próg i ruszył w stronę samochodu, który właśnie wyjechał z garażu i zatrzymał się przed dziedzińcem. Eren nie obejrzał się, pewnym krokiem podszedł do auta i wsiadł do środka, choć cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Mikasy.

Zeke docisnął pedał gazu do podłogi, samochód ruszył do przodu z zawrotną szybkością. Ruszyli przez niewielki zagajnik, zostawiając posiadłość Grishy daleko w tyle.

Eren zostawił w tyle coś jeszcze – niepewność, która nie była mu do niczego potrzebna. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Sasha**

Szczupła, młoda kobieta ubrana w ciemne dżinsy i szarą koszulę zapinaną na guziki, zamknęła laptopa i okręciła się dookoła na obrotowym krześle. Włosy, które związała w kucyk, kołysały się na boki.

– Connie! Jestem głodna! – zawołała, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który siedział przy biurku naprzeciwko niej. Jego brązowe włosy były bardzo krótko przystrzyżone. Miał na sobie szare spodnie i czarną bluzę rozpiętą do połowy, pod spodem ubrany był w biały t-shirt. Na lewym ręku pobłyskiwał srebrny zegarek. Connie spojrzał na tarczę zegarka, a potem przewrócił oczami.

– Blouse, do cholery, jedliśmy lunch ledwo godzinę temu. Otwieraj z powrotem komputer i dokończ ten artykuł!

– Ale Connie, tak mi się nie chce!…

– Mi też nie! Ale muszę zmontować ten materiał do piętnastej, nikt poza mną tego nie zrobi. Może chcesz się zamienić?

– Nie… Chcę coś zjeść.

– Sasha… Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać.

Nagle w otwartych drzwiach ich gabinetu pojawiła się twarz Miny, niewysokiej brunetki, z włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki.

– Connie, Sasha, jacyś dwaj mężczyźni chcą z wami porozmawiać.

– Jesteśmy zajęci – mruknął Connie, obrzucając nowoprzybyłą znudzonym spojrzeniem. – Co to za ludzie? Pewnie nie byli umówieni?

– To gliny – dodała Mina i zagryzła wargę. – Nic więcej nie wiem. Czekają w konferencyjnej.

Sasha i Connie wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. Wstali od swoich biurek i ruszyli w stronę sali, gdzie w ich redakcji odbywały się zebrania. Ujrzeli dwie męskie sylwetki, czekające przy szklanych drzwiach. Jeden z mężczyzn był wysoki i barczysty, z prawą ręką w temblaku, drugi był niższy i szczupły. Blondyn i brunet.

– Myślisz, że o co chodzi? – spytał szeptem Connie, gdy zbliżali się do policjantów.

– Nie wiem… Jak coś, do niczego się nie przyznajemy – wyszeptała Sasha, rzucając przyjacielowi uważne spojrzenie.

Zatrzymali się w końcu przed nieznajomymi, spoglądając na nich z obawą. Wyższy policjant skinął głową.

– Witam, nazywam się Erwin Smith, a to jest mój partner, Levi Ackerman. Jesteśmy z wydziału antynarkotykowego i chcieliśmy porozmawiać o waszym artykule.

– Och. O artykule? – Sasha rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie Connie’mu, a potem uśmiechnęła się. – Zawsze jesteśmy chętni do rozmowy o naszej pracy, ale… O jaki dokładnie artykuł chodzi? W sensie, czy chcą panowie złożyć jakieś zażalenie, czy…

– Chodzi o artykuł o Grishy Yaegerze – wyjaśnił drugi, ten niższy mężczyzna. Sasha ujrzała wpatrzone w siebie ładne, niebiesko-szare oczy. – Chcemy tylko zadać parę pytań. Pomyślałem, że może udamy się w jakieś postronne miejsce? Zabierzemy was gdzieś na obiad?

Sasha musiała użyć całej swojej siły woli, aby nie wydać z siebie radosnego okrzyku. Okej, najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał ich aresztować, a co więcej, mieli jechać na wyżerkę! Kobieta spojrzała na przyjaciela i dostrzegła, jak Connie patrzy na nią z irytacją. Doskonale wiedział, jaka będzie jej odpowiedź.

– Myślę, że ja i mój przyjaciel możemy to rozważyć.

**Eren**

Eren siedział na miejscu pasażera w samochodzie Zeke’a i patrzył, jak przed ich oczami wyrósł wysoki, szklany budynek. Jego brat zatrzymał auto po drugiej stronie ulicy, a następnie spojrzał na Erena, czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

– Musimy poczekać, aż skończą pracę – oznajmił Eren, opierając kark o zagłówek fotela. – A potem ich śledzić.

Zeke również rozsiadł się wygodnie. Zgasił silnik i zaczął bębnić palcami po kierownicy.

Eren utkwił spojrzenie w budynku, w którym mieściła się redakcja gazety. Nie zastanawiał się nad słusznością swoich działań, nad tym, czy to, co robi, jest dobre, czy złe. Od kilku miesięcy wykonywał rozkazy Grishy bez wahania. 

Nagle sięgnął w zamyśleniu do swojej szyi. Zdziwił się, gdy napotkał tam pustkę, a potem zaklął w myślach. Musiał się tego oduczyć. Wciąż zdarzało mu się wyciągać rękę do wisiorka, który otrzymał od detektywów.

Ta część jego codzienności również należała do przeszłości. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie stało się z medalikiem. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu go zgubił. Cóż, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, to już nie miało znaczenia.

Eren drgnął lekko, kiedy siedzący obok Zeke roześmiał się głośno.

– O kurwa, widzę ich! Mamy szczęście, braciszku. Patrz, chyba nie ma mowy o pomyłce? – zapytał Zeke, po czym przysunął w stronę Erena wyświetlacz telefonu. Chłopak ujrzał zdjęcie dwójki dziennikarzy, których mieli zgarnąć. Kobieta miała brązowe włosy, z kolei mężczyzna był niższy, z mocno ogoloną czaszką. Sasha Blouse i Connie Springer. Ta sama dwójka ludzi wychodziła właśnie ze szklanego budynku, w jakim mieściła się redakcja gazety.

Zeke nacisnął na klamkę, drugą ręką sięgnął do broni.

Wtedy jednak Eren złapał go za ramię.

– Poczekaj… patrz.

Chłopak wskazał na ludzi, którzy towarzyszyli dziennikarzom. Dwójka dobrze im znanych detektywów.

Erwin szedł tuż za Sashą i Connie’m, rozmawiając z nimi o czymś i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Levi zamykał pochód, rozglądając się uważnie na boki, zupełnie jakby czuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Bracia Yaeger zaparkowali jednak spory kawałek dalej, jak to Zeke miał w zwyczaju.

Eren wpatrywał się w milczeniu w sylwetkę Leviego i starał się za wszelką cenę uspokoić serce, które tłukło się w jego piersi jak szalone. Nie widział Ackermana od kilku miesięcy. Tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzna zupełnie się nie zmienił. Wyglądał schludnie i nieprzystępnie, czyli w typowy dla siebie sposób. Eren, choć nie powinien, wrócił myślami do swojego ostatniego spotkania z detektywem, gdy pocałował Leviego na pożegnanie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Levi odwzajemnił wtedy jego pocałunek… Na tym jednak ich znajomość musiała się zakończyć.

Jedyne, co Eren mógł teraz zrobić, to nosić to wspomnienie w sercu jako największy skarb. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mógł otrzymać niczego więcej. Oficjalnie byli teraz dla siebie wrogami.

Widział, jak Levi rozgląda się po ulicy po raz ostatni, a potem wsiada do jednego z aut. Erwin, z ręką w temblaku, usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Ich samochód ruszył przed siebie, auto dziennikarzy pojechało za nimi. Po chwili oba pojazdy zniknęły w oddali.

– Kurwa. Spóźniliśmy się – warknął Zeke, po czym uruchomił silnik.

– Trudno. Lepiej nie kręcić się za policją – dodał Eren, wzdychając pod nosem.

– No nic, dorwiemy ich innym razem. – Zeke prychnął cicho. – Ja pierdolę, nienawidzę dwójki tych ciuli. Ledwo wróciliśmy, a już musieliśmy się na nich natknąć.

– Cóż, bywa… – rzucił Eren, wzruszając ramionami.

– Najbardziej wkurwia mnie ten niższy gnojek. – Zeke nie ruszył jeszcze, zamiast tego wyjął papierosa z kieszeni i wsadził go do ust, by po chwili podpalić go zapalniczką. – Gdybym go dorwał w swoje ręce, chętnie bym się z nim zabawił.

Eren zmrużył brwi, starając się wyglądać neutralnie, co było trudne. Spojrzał w bok.

– Ruszajmy. Każę Annie ich śledzić, żeby znalazła na nich jakiś sposób. Teraz musimy wracać.

– Taa. Lepiej nie spóźnić się na imprezkę – Zeke zaciągnął się papierosem z uśmiechem, a potem ruszył z piskiem opon.

Eren spojrzał w okno, milcząc.

**Levi**

Ackerman pokręcił głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał od dziennikarzy. Siedzieli w jednej z popularniejszych restauracji Trostu, on i Erwin po jednej stronie, Blouse i Springer po drugiej. Kobieta i jej przyjaciel kończyli właśnie posiłek, który zamówili od razu po przybyciu na miejsce. Erwin i Levi poprosili tylko o dwie szklanki wody dla siebie.

– Nie wierzę… – Levi przejechał dłonią po całej długości swojej twarzy. – Chcecie powiedzieć, że wszystko wymyśliliście?

Sasha otarła serwetką kącik ust i stłumiła beknięcie.

– Ojej, przepraszam. Nie wszystko, naprawdę przeprowadziliśmy wywiad z byłym pracownikiem hotelu. No i dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten cały Zeke był przez was aresztowany. Tylko, no… Resztę trochę ukoloryzowaliśmy. Ludzie uwielbiają czytać o zamożnych rodzinach. Każdy uważa, że jeśli ktoś jest bogaty, to na pewno wzbogacił się na czymś nielegalnym.

– Nie mówcie, że pierwszy raz słyszycie o czymś takim. – To Connie włączył się do rozmowy. Oparł się o stół łokciami i wbił w Leviego twarde spojrzenie. – Bądźmy szczerzy, na takiej zasadzie działa sporo gazet. Publikujemy artykuł, a w kolejnym numerze zamieszczamy sprostowanie lub przeprosiny. Ale wiecie, malutkim drukiem, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Nasz redaktor już dawno nam powiedział, że koszty ewentualnego procesu są nieistotne, najważniejsze są dla niego sprzedane egzemplarze. To nie nasza wina, że tak to wygląda!

– O nic was nie oskarżamy. Ten artykuł nas zaalarmował – wyjaśnił Erwin, również opierając się o stół. Levi sięgnął po szklankę i napił się wody. – Prowadzimy śledztwo, dotyczące Grishy Yaegera. I uprzedzając wasze zapytanie, nie, nie możecie nic o tym napisać. Tym razem karą nie byłaby żadna grzywna, a więzienie, więc na waszym miejscu zastanowiłbym się, czy to jest tego warte.

Sasha i Connie wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

– Mówicie serio? – spytała kobieta, prostując się z ekscytacji. – Czyli ten cały Yaeger rzeczywiście ma coś na sumieniu?

– Mój partner ma rację, nie możecie o tym napisać – dodał szybko Levi, spoglądając na Sashę. – Poza tym… Nie chcę was straszyć, ale wpakowaliście się na minę. Od teraz musicie na siebie uważać. Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale dobrze byłoby zaopatrzyć się w jakąś broń. Grisha tak łatwo wam nie odpuści.

– Och, zawsze noszę z sobą gaz pieprzowy, a poza tym Connie zna się na samoobronie – wyznała Sasha, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu. Springer odsunął się od przyjaciółki.

– Hej, to, że kiedyś zrobiłem o tym materiał, to nie znaczy, że się na tym znam!

– Oj, tam, zawsze jesteś taki skromny. Dobra, panowie, co wy na to, żebyśmy zamówili deser? Wszyscy są za?

**Mikasa**

Mikasa obserwowała ze znudzeniem, jak skąpo ubrane kobiety krążyły dookoła z szerokimi tacami, rozdając obecnym wysokie kieliszki z szampanem i malutkie przekąski. Impreza na tarasie powoli się rozkręcała. W tle słychać było monotonną, taneczną muzykę. Pieck i Porco rozmawiali z sobą, siedząc na jednym leżaku. Marcel poznawał się bliżej z jedną z kobiet do towarzystwa, pozwalając jej na masowanie swoich ramion. Po chwili Mikasa spojrzała w stronę barku, gdzie akurat przystanęli ich goście z Marley.

Mężczyzna, który nazywał się Theo Magath, rozmawiał z Krugerem, popijając powoli przezroczystego drinka z lodem i limonką. Z kolei blondwłosa kobieta, Yelena, siedziała na krawędzi basenu i moczyła nagie stopy w wodzie. Swoje ciemne spodnie podwinęła wcześniej do połowy łydek. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Mikasy, odwzajemniła jej wzrok, dlatego Mikasa szybko zerknęła w drugą stronę.

Rozszerzyła oczy, widząc wchodzącą na taras Annie, za którą szedł Armin. Mikasa ruszyła powoli w ich kierunku.

Armin zauważył ją i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nachylił się w stronę Annie i szepnął jej coś na ucho. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i odeszła w stronę baru, z kolei Armin zaczął iść w kierunku Mikasy.

– Nie wiedziałam, że też tu będziesz – powiedziała Mikasa, krótko przytulając przyjaciela.

– Szczerze, to ja też nie – odparł Armin, niepocieszonym tonem. – Wykonałem dziś kolejne zlecenie dla Grishy, a po tym wszystkim Annie przywiozła mnie tutaj. Widzę, że zapowiada się jakieś większe przyjęcie… To z okazji powrotu Erena i Zeke’a, tak?

Mikasa skinęła głową.

– Rozmawiałaś już z nim? – spytał Armin, podchodząc razem z przyjaciółką w stronę ogrodu, gdzie było pusto i nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać.

– Tylko przez chwilę. On i Zeke jechali załatwić jakąś sprawę, niedługo mieli wrócić – odparła Mikasa, jej spojrzenie było niepocieszone. Armin zauważył to od razu.

– Było aż tak źle?

– W ogóle nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – wyznała Mikasa zrezygnowanym tonem. – Zachowuje się, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

– Możliwe, że nie chce, aby ktokolwiek go usłyszał. Spróbujemy porozmawiać na jakimś bezpieczniejszym terenie, nie martw się. – Armin wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu przyjaciółki w uspokajającym geście. – Poza tym, wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

– Tak – wyznała dziewczyna, wzdychając. – O ile można to tak nazwać. Zajmuję się głównie marketingiem, chodzę na jakieś durne spotkania. Carla znajduje mi coraz to nowe zadania do wykonania, każe mi stroić się w idiotyczne ciuchy… Powiedziałabym, że jest gorsza niż Grisha, ale to nie byłaby do końca prawda.

Mikasa po chwili spojrzała na Armina.

– A u ciebie? Wszystko ok?

– Dzięki temu, że Grisha ma dwie dodatkowe osoby, które może zarzucać moją robotą, mogłem zacząć studia – wyznał chłopak i uniósł kącik ust. – Jeden element normalności w moim porąbanym życiu.

– A co z Annie? – spytała Mikasa, spoglądając na blondynkę. Dziewczyna właśnie odeszła od barku, w dłoni trzymała kolorowego drinka.

Armin zarumienił się lekko.

– Co masz na myśli…? Czasami się spotykamy, na przyjacielskim gruncie. Annie bardzo chciała wiedzieć, na czym dokładnie wygląda moja praca. W pewnym momencie stwierdziła, że nic z tego nie rozumie. Po prostu wpada do mnie na kawę.

Mikasa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zawstydzone spojrzenie Armina i jego niewinne tłumaczenia były dla niej przejawami życia, które powinno być ich codziennością. Powinni spotykać się popołudniami, wymieniać uwagi o nowych serialach telewizyjnych i dzielić się zwierzeniami o swoim życiu osobistym. Mikasa pytałaby Armina o to, jaki prezent powinna kupić dla Jeana, z kolei Armin opowiadałby jej o swoich spotkaniach z Annie… Codzienność wyglądała jednak inaczej. Tematy ich rozmów niestety zwykle dotyczyły czegoś zupełnie innego.

– Masz rację – przyznała nagle Mikasa, biorąc Armina pod ramię. – Spróbujemy jeszcze porozmawiać z Erenem, we dwójkę. Skoro mówisz, że istnieje jakiś sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji, chcę go poznać.

Armin przygryzł wargę, aby po chwili skinąć głową.

W tym samym momencie spojrzeli w stronę wejścia na taras. W progu pojawiła się właśnie dwójka braci Yaeger. Na ich widok Marcel i Porco wydali z siebie wesołe okrzyki.

Eren szedł za Zeke’m, jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Armina i Mikasy, którzy stali pod ścianą budynku, blisko wejścia do ogrodu. Na moment zawiesił na nich swoje spojrzenie, a po chwili podniósł dłoń, w geście pozdrowienia. Armin odwzajemnił gest, Mikasa tylko patrzyła na Erena smutnym wzrokiem.

– Co zwykle robisz na takich spotkaniach? – spytał Armin, nerwowo poprawiając kołnierzyk swojej koszuli.

– Modlę się, aby jak najszybciej się skończyły – odparła Mikasa, mrużąc oczy. – Chodź, usiądziemy sobie i spróbujemy przeczekać tę męczarnię.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła Armina w stronę pustych leżaków, na które po chwili opadli z ulgą. Gdy w pewnym momencie podeszła do nich jedna z dziewczyn do towarzystwa, oferując im szampana i przekąski, oboje pokręcili głowami.

Popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór. Czas mijał powoli, niebo stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, a światła wokół basenu migotały coraz mocniejszym blaskiem. Do spotkania dołączyło kilku wspólników Grishy, których Mikasa kojarzyła z bankietów. Na jej widok kiwali głowami z szacunkiem, jednak wszyscy najbardziej chcieli porozmawiać z Erenem. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy widziała na własne oczy, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel wypełnia swoją rolę, do której zobowiązał się pół roku temu. Zabawiał gości, wznosił toasty, zajmował się towarzystwem pod nieobecność swojego ojca. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcał oczywiście gościom z Marley. Przy tym wszystkim wyglądał niezwykle elegancko i przystojnie. Co jakiś czas któraś z kobiet podchodziła do niego, prezentując swoje wdzięki, ale Eren szeptał im wtedy coś na ucho, albo po prostu kręcił głową z uśmiechem, sprawiając, że dziewczyny odchodziły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły.

Głównym wydarzeniem wieczoru był moment, w którym do spotkania w końcu dołączyli Grisha i Carla. Zgromadzeni powitali ich krótkimi oklaskami, Grisha jednak od razu uciszył je skinieniem dłoni, a potem wskazał na swoich synów.

– Jeśli komuś należą się oklaski, to tym dwóm dżentelmenom. Przez ostatnie miesiące udowodnili swoją lojalność, przyczynili się również do zmian, które już niedługo obejmą całą naszą działalność. Wznieśmy toast, za Erena i Zeke’a!

Tym razem Armin i Mikasa nie mogli odmówić wydekoltowanej kobiecie, która podała im kieliszki. Mikasa wzięła łyk, a potem odstawiła szklankę na stolik. Zdziwiła się, widząc, jak Armin wypija napój do końca, a potem ociera usta. Na zdziwiony wzrok swojej przyjaciółki odparł tylko:

– No co? Jestem dorosły, _mamo._

Mikasa tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. 

Czas mijał, a goście byli powoli coraz bardziej odprężeni i wyluzowani. Mikasa widziała lejący się strumieniami alkohol, zwijane skręty, a także gdzieniegdzie biały proszek, ułożony w pionową linię.

W pewnym momencie Armin przeprosił ją na chwilę i podszedł do Annie, która akurat siedziała samotnie przy basenie, popijając drinka. Po drodze zgarnął z tacy kolejny kieliszek z szampanem. Chłopak usiadł obok blondynki i zaczął z nią cichą rozmowę. Mikasa widziała z tej odległości ukradkowe uśmiechy, którymi się wymieniali. Nie mogła nie poczuć przypływu czułości na ten widok.

Mikasa po dłuższej chwili podeszła do barku i nalała sobie trochę zimnego napoju, bez alkoholu. Nagle obok niej stanął Eren.

– Jak się bawisz? – zapytał, opierając się o blat. Swoje długie, brązowe włosy związał u góry. Mikasa dostrzegła w jego dłoni zwiniętego papierosa. Do tej pory nie widziała go palącego.

– Jak widać – odparła po chwili, odwracając się w jego stronę i unosząc szklankę do ust, aby wziąć łyk. – Widzę, że ty bawisz się świetnie. Nawet ja nigdy nie byłam tak dobra w obsłudze gości.

– Robię, co mogę. – Eren wzruszył ramionami, a potem zaciągnął się dymem. – Musimy zacząć z przytupem, żeby nasi goście czuli się dobrze.

– Jestem pewna, że po dzisiejszym przyjęciu będą usatysfakcjonowani – mruknęła cicho Mikasa, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

Eren przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Grisha i Carla stali kawałek dalej, rozmawiając wesoło z Magathem i Yeleną. Zeke i Marcel siedzieli przy basenie, otoczeni dziewczynami do towarzystwa. Mikasa domyślała się, że niedługo większość osób uda się w postronne miejsca, aby spędzić upojne chwile z wynajętymi prostytutkami.

– Wiem, że możesz czuć do mnie żal, ale uwierz, że robię to dla naszego dobra – wyznał nagle chłopak ściszonym tonem, spoglądając w jej oczy. Mikasa odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, trochę zdziwiona tymi słowami. To jednak nie było dla niej wystarczające.

– I niby jak to ma nam pomóc? – spytała Mikasa, również używając szeptu.

– Jesteście bezpieczni, ty i Armin – odparł Eren. Znów zaciągnął się dymem i gdy wypuścił go z płuc, mówił dalej: – Wszyscy możemy żyć spokojnie. Mogłabyś trochę zacząć to doceniać, a nie tylko narzekać…

Mikasa lekko zmarszczyła brwi. Słowa Erena trochę ją zabolały, nie skomentowała ich jednak. Nachyliła się za to bliżej przyjaciela, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– Armin mówił mi, że jest jakiś sposób, aby z tym wszystkim skończyć. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co to jest, twierdził, że powinnam zapytać ciebie. Skoro istnieje sposób, chcę o nim wiedzieć.

Zauważyła, jak zielone oczy chłopaka lekko się rozszerzają. Zaraz potem jego twarz przybrała tę samą, obojętną maskę, jakby nie chciał dopuścić do siebie innych uczuć. Otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie wtedy ktoś złapał go za ramię w niezbyt delikatny sposób. Mikasa i Eren unieśli brwi, widząc Armina, który wpatrywał się w Erena wzburzonym wzrokiem.

– To prawda? Teraz zabijacie dziennikarzy? – spytał Armin, mrużąc powieki. Mikasa lekko rozszerzyła oczy, a potem spojrzała na Erena. Nie wiedziała, skąd Armin miał takie informacje, była też daleka od oceniania tego, co robił Eren, jednak sądziła, że są pewne granice. Nie chciała, aby jej przyjaciel skończył w więzieniu.

Eren westchnął, a potem rzucił na ziemię niedopałek i przydeptał go butem.

– Niech zgadnę. Annie wygadała ci się na temat swojego nowego zadania?

– Przecież i tak wszystkiego bym się dowiedział – mruknął Armin, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę Erena. Mikasa zauważyła wypieki na policzkach przyjaciela, domyśliła się, że dwa drinki, które wypił Armin, musiały podziałać na niego w rozbudzający sposób. – Nie pamiętasz? Sprawdzam każdego z waszych pracowników. Powiedz mi, co chcesz osiągnąć, zabijając niewinnych ludzi?

– To nie twoje zmartwienie – wyznał Eren uspokajającym tonem i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie widzieliśmy się tak długo, sądziłem, że ucieszysz się na mój widok.

– Tęskniłem za moim przyjacielem, a nie za człowiekiem, którego teraz widzę przed sobą – wyznał Armin szeptem, a w jego zdenerwowanym spojrzeniu pojawiło się echo bólu, który Mikasa dobrze rozumiała.

– Cóż, gwarantuję ci, że jesteśmy jedną i tą samą osobą – stwierdził Eren, a potem dyskretnie zerknął w bok. Mikasa również spojrzała w tamtą stronę, dostrzegła, że zarówno Zeke jak i Grisha wpatrywali się w nich z ciekawością.

Eren nagle zaczepił kobietę w stroju kąpielowym, niosącą tacę z napojami i złapał w dłonie dwa kieliszki. Jeden z nich podsunął Arminowi.

– Masz, powinieneś się dziś odprężyć, należy ci się – powiedział Eren, unosząc kącik ust. – Wystarczy, że Mikasa cały czas mi zrzędzi nad uchem, odkąd wróciłem, więc proszę, nie idź w jej ślady. Chyba, że chcesz, abym miał dość i ciebie.

Słysząc słowa Erena, Mikasa poczuła, jakby coś w niej pękło.

Armin zacisnął usta w niebezpieczną linię. Potem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, blondyn wyciągnął rękę i wytrącił kieliszek z dłoni Erena.

Szkło upadło na podłogę i rozbiło się z głośnym trzaskiem. Mikasa podskoczyła w miejscu, nie ze strachu, ale z zaskoczenia.

Wszyscy goście spojrzeli w ich kierunku. Mikasa usłyszała cichy gwizd Zeke’a. Yaeger zaśmiał się cicho, a potem powoli ruszył w ich stronę.

– No proszę, komuś nie posmakował szampan? – zapytał Zeke, zatrzymując się parę kroków przed nimi.

Armin wykrzywił wargi i chciał coś powiedzieć, wtedy jednak zachłysnął się powietrzem. Powód był bardzo prosty. Eren uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, powodując również to, że chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu. Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy, widząc, jak Eren wymierza blondynowi kolejny cios, posyłając pięść prosto w jego twarz. Następne było kopnięcie w brzuch, które sprawiło, że Armin zgiął się w pół.

Mikasa ujrzała Annie, stojącą parę kroków za Zeke’m. Twarz dziewczyny zbladła, wpatrywała się w Erena spojrzeniem, w którym szok mieszał się z gniewem. Nie ruszała się jednak z miejsca, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, że w takich sytuacjach brak reakcji był najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Armin opadł na kolana, oddychając szybko. Z nosa leciała mu krew. Eren poklepał go po plecach, a potem złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w górę, pomagając mu ustać.

– Armin po prostu wypił już trochę za dużo, prawda? – spytał Eren, unosząc kącik ust. Potem spojrzał w stronę Annie. – Zabierzesz go stąd? Lubię te kieliszki i wolałbym, żeby już żaden się dziś nie potłukł.

Annie szybko podeszła w ich stronę i wzięła Armina pod ramię.

– Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? – spytał Zeke chłodnym tonem, spoglądając na skulonego blondyna.

– P-przepraszam… – mruknął Armin, nie patrząc na Zeke’a. – Chyba rzeczywiście wypiłem za dużo.

– Zabiorę go do domu – powiedziała Annie i razem z Arminem skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Wszyscy obecni po chwili powrócili do wcześniejszych czynności, popijania alkoholu, wciągania białego proszku, rozmów lub całowania się.

Mikasa spoglądała za Arminem, bojąc się, że jej serce za chwilę wyskoczy z jej piersi. Nie wiedziała, czy to ze zdenerwowania, strachu, zawodu czy wzburzenia. Spojrzała na Erena, który rozmawiał i żartował z Zeke’m, jakby przed chwilą nic się nie wydarzyło.

Zacisnęła pięści, czując przepełniający ją gniew i bezsilność. Nie miała pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek, który wyglądał jak Eren, ale na pewno nie był to jej przyjaciel. 

**Reiner**

Ludzie Grishy przywieźli go przed posiadłość i kazali wysiąść. Reiner ruszył samotnie żwirowaną ścieżką. Wszedł do budynku, a w środku czekała na niego skąpo ubrana dziewczyna z mocnym makijażem i ułożonymi włosami. Wzięła go pod ramię i poprowadziła w stronę tarasu. Reiner kojarzył to miejsce, pił tutaj kiedyś drinki z Grishą i jego najbliższymi pracownikami. Było to tuż przed tym, jak Yaeger kazał mu zainstalować nadajnik GPS w samochodzie Ackermana. Nadajnik, który okazał się być środkami wybuchowymi.

Półnaga kobieta wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz i zanim odeszła, wcisnęła w jego dłoń szklankę z drinkiem. Potem cmoknęła go w policzek i zniknęła w tłumie. Reiner szybko zmazał dłonią ślad po szmince. Nagle podszedł do niego Zeke.

– Braun! Tylko ciebie brakowało. Staruszek stwierdził, że nie może cię zabraknąć na naszej powitalnej imprezie.

– Tak… dzięki za zaproszenie – odparł Reiner, unosząc kieliszek i biorąc łyk mocnego napoju. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Rozumiem, że zostajesz dłużej w Eldii?

– Dokładnie tak. Jutro wznawiamy pracę we wszystkich lokalizacjach. Dlatego dziś musimy się wybawić!

Reiner pokiwał głową i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Zeke nagle przywołał gestem pewną osobę z tłumu. Na jej widok Braun delikatnie rozszerzył oczy.

– Reiner, w końcu mamy okazję was sobie przedstawić. Nie poznałeś wcześniej Erena, prawda? – spytał Zeke, wyciągając rękę w stronę podchodzącego do nich wysokiego chłopaka. Chłopaka, którego Reiner dobrze kojarzył, kilka miesięcy temu mało nie wpadli na siebie w przejściu.

Eren bardzo zmienił się od tamtego czasu, nie wyglądał już jak zagubiony młodzieniec, ale jak dorosły mężczyzna. Brązowe włosy, splecione w kucyk, lśniły w blasku bladego światła, zielone oczy sprawiały wrażenie zimnych i nieprzystępnych. Czarna koszula ciasno opinała się na smukłej sylwetce.

– Eren, to jest właśnie nasz niezastąpiony agent, Reiner Braun. 

Reiner miał wrażenie, że na te słowa w oczach chłopaka coś drgnęło, jakieś bardzo głęboko skrywane uczucie. Eren jednak bardzo szybko nad nim zapanował.

Wyciągnął w stronę Reinera otwartą dłoń.

– W końcu możemy się poznać – wyznał chłopak cichym, aksamitnym głosem.

– Taak… miło mi – odparł Braun, potrząsając delikatnie dłonią Erena.

– Zgadnij z kim nasz agencik pracuje – zagaił Zeke, aby po chwili zarechotać głośno. – Z tym gnojkiem, Ackermanem. To właśnie dzięki Reinerowi wiemy wszystko o działaniach tych skurwysynów. Wciąż jednak nie mamy żadnych danych na temat nowego informatora.

Reiner nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w momencie, gdy Zeke wypowiedział te słowa, jego spojrzenie powędrowało prosto w kierunku oczu Erena. Chłopak musiał coś wyczuć, odwzajemnił bowiem jego wzrok.

Wymiana spojrzeń trwała zaledwie parę sekund, Braun nie mógł jednak zlekceważyć napięcia, jakie pojawiło się między nimi. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że Eren myślał w tej chwili dokładnie to samo, co on.

_„Wiem o tobie”._


	33. Chapter 33

**Eren**

– To właśnie dzięki Reinerowi wiemy wszystko o działaniach tych skurwysynów – mówił Zeke, stojąc między dwoma mężczyznami, który milcząco mierzyli się spojrzeniami. – Wciąż jednak nie mamy żadnych danych na temat ich informatora. Ale już niedługo pewnie to się zmieni.

_Informatora._

Słowo to tłukło się głowie Erena, gdy patrzył w oczy Reinera, próbując wyczytać z nich prawdę. Czy to możliwe, że Braun wiedział o nim, ale nie powiedział nic Zeke’owi?

Chłopak spoglądał w blade oblicze blondyna, próbując samemu zachować kamienną twarz. A więc nadeszła chwila, na którą czekał. Miał go tuż przed sobą. Detektywa, który był ich szpiegiem w przeciwnym obozie, podwójnego agenta, który dostarczał im informacji. Eren wiedział o nim od pół roku, nie miał jednak jeszcze okazji na to, aby spotkać się z nim osobiście. Z racji wyjazdu do Marley, Grisha zajmował się wszystkimi działaniami na miejscu, uzgadniając je jednak wcześniej z Erenem. Stąd też wynikało zawieszenie broni i spokój „na froncie”.

Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak Eren dostrzegł w spojrzeniu Brauna przebłysk pewnych emocji, które doskonale rozumiał. Reiner coś ukrywał. Najwyraźniej wiedział o wiele więcej, niż się do tego przyznawał.

– Od teraz będziecie razem pracować. Radzę wymienić się numerami – oznajmił Zeke, uśmiechając się.

Minęły ich nagle dwie półnagie dziewczyny, ubrane tylko w strój kąpielowy. Zeke od razu powiódł za nimi spojrzeniem.

– Okej, obgadajcie wszystkie szczegóły, ja mam coś do załatwienia.

Starszy Yaeger odszedł za parą kobiet, tymczasem Eren i Reiner zostali sami.

Wokół nich dalej toczyła się impreza. Słyszeli wyraźnie wesołe rozmowy, donośne śmiechy, wznoszone toasty, muzykę, grającą w tle. Wyglądało na to, jakby otaczający ich świat nie zmienił się zupełnie, jednak napięcie, jakie było wyczuwalne w ich wzajemnym milczeniu, zwiastowało nadchodzące zmiany.

Reiner podniósł kieliszek do ust, mocząc wargi w zimnym drinku. Eren dalej przyglądał mu się w ciszy.

– Od jak dawna pracujesz dla mojego ojca? – zapytał, próbując wybadać grunt.

Jeśli Braun rzeczywiście znał jego tajemnicę, a nie podkablował go do tej pory Grishy, musiał na coś liczyć. Eren chciał go poznać, aby wiedzieć, czego mężczyzna mógłby żądać w zamian za dalsze milczenie.

– Niedługo minie rok – wyznał Braun, podnosząc swoje ciężkie spojrzenie na Erena. Chłopak przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Mężczyzna był wyższy od niego i lepiej zbudowany. Eren stwierdził w duchu, że w walce wręcz mógłby nie dać Reinerowi rady. Twarz detektywa zdradzała jednak pewnego rodzaju niepewność, a oczy wydawały się zmęczone. Braun może i fizycznie sprawiał wrażenie silnego, działo się jednak z nim coś, co psychicznie mogło osłabić jego szansę na wygraną…

Cóż, o ile teoretycznie kiedykolwiek do takiej walki mogłoby dość.

– Czy jesteś zadowolony z dotychczasowej współpracy? – chciał wiedzieć Eren. Dopił swojego drinka i odstawił go na tacę, trzymaną przez mijającą ich właśnie dziewczynę.

– Owszem. Wszystko układa się bezkonfliktowo. Nie mam żadnych zarzutów – Reiner wyrzucił te słowa z siebie od razu, niczym wyuczoną kwestię, przez co Eren od razu wyczuł w jego głosie fałsz. – Kontaktuję się z Grishą średnio raz na tydzień, aby poinformować go o obecnej sytuacji. Problemy rozwiązujemy na bieżąco.

– Problemy? Jakie problemy? Co się ostatnio działo?

– Nie jest tego dużo, na szczęście. Mieliśmy kłopot z zadaniami, przydzielanymi przez mojego przełożonego, Shadisa. Początkowo miałem nie brać udziału w przesłuchaniach dilerów, którzy zostali zatrzymani, a Grishy bardzo zależało na tym, abym ja to kontrolował. Mieli się nimi zajmować Ackerman i Smith, ale ostatecznie wyznaczono do tego mnie i Backera.

– To… dobrze – podsumował krótko Eren, delikatnie mrużąc oczy. – Oby nasza współpraca również układała się tak pomyślnie.

– Zgadzam się – przyznał Reiner, a potem również dopił swojego drinka i odstawił szklankę na tacę innej kelnerki. Potem wskazał głową w kierunku blado oświetlonej dróżki wokół ogrodu, która biegła aż do kamiennej fontanny. – Może masz ochotę na spacer?

Eren drgnął lekko, od razu wyczuwając zmianę nastroju. Propozycja Reinera tylko potwierdzała jego obawy. Najwyraźniej chciał porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

Skinął jednak głową. Skoro Braun chciał grać w otwarte karty, niech tak będzie.

Powoli zeszli po schodkach tarasu i skierowali się w stronę kwiecistego ogrodu, który był oczkiem w głowie Grishy. Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, za ich plecami słychać było jedynie dźwięki rozgrywającej się dalej imprezy. Gdy oddalili się na wystarczająco bezpieczną odległość, Reiner zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Erena.

– Wiem o tobie – wyznał mężczyzna na wydechu, od razu przechodząc do meritum. Wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, jakby ciążyły mu na sercu i dopiero wyjawienie ich w pewien sposób sprawiło mu ulgę. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem mówił dalej: – Dowiedziałem się tuż przed twoim wyjazdem do Marley, ale nie miałem możliwości skontaktowania się z tobą. Wiem o twojej współpracy z policją.

Eren również stanął w miejscu. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się, jedynie między jego brwiami pojawiła się malutka zmarszczka, świadcząca o tym, że zastanawia się nad słowami Brauna. Reiner oddychał szybko, czekając na odpowiedź. 

Chłopak nie śpieszył się. Dopiero gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, Eren rozejrzał się, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy na pewno są sami. Potem zrobił krok w stronę Reinera, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans, i zapytał cicho:

– Ile chcesz dostać?

Oczy Brauna zaokrągliły się.

– Co…? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

Eren westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, a potem skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Nie udawaj durnego, Braun. Pytam, ile mam ci zapłacić za dalsze milczenie.

Reiner wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zszokowanego niż przed chwilą, a jego szczere zdziwienie udzieliło się Erenowi. Chłopak poczuł też pewną obawę. Czyżby Braun nie chciał dać się przekupić? Zanim zdążył powiedzieć więcej, Reiner odparł:

– Nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy! Chcę ci pomóc – Braun powiedział to, patrząc Erenowi prosto w oczy. – Chcę pomóc ci pogrążyć Grishę. 

Między mężczyznami znów zapadło ciężkie milczenie. Braun dalej oddychał szybko. Jego pobladła twarz wyrażała zdenerwowanie, jednak z jego oblicza zniknęło napięcie, które było widoczne jeszcze na początku ich spotkania. Mówił szczerze, nie musiał już udawać. Z kolei Eren stał w bezruchu, mierząc Brauna trudnym do zinterpretowania spojrzeniem.

Nagle w panującym wokół nich półmroku rozległ się cichy śmiech młodszego chłopaka. 

– Pomóc mi pogrążyć Grishę...? – Eren powtórzył słowa Reinera rozbawionym tonem i zaśmiał się znowu. Jego zielone oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie. – Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, serio. Wierny żołnierzyk Grishy nagle się buntuje? Co się stało, mój staruszek zapłacił ci za mało? 

Reiner wydawał się trochę zdeprymowany, jednak mimo to kontynuował. 

– Nie... Po prostu, nie mogę dłużej tego ciągnąć. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą już wcześniej. Rozumiem, że nie było cię przez parę miesięcy i musieliście zawiesić współpracę... Ale teraz, kiedy wróciłeś, znowu się z nimi spotkasz, prawda? Ze Smithem? I z Ackermanem? 

– Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nasza współpraca jest zakończona – wyznał szeptem Eren. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, teraz spoglądał na Reinera z nieukrywaną niechęcią. – To nigdy nie mogło się udać. 

Braun zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak to? Nie rozumiem… Po co w takim to zrobiłeś? – Reiner kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Ryzykowałeś wszystko, aby tak po prostu to zakończyć?

– Dokładnie. Nie wiem, jakie miałeś wobec mnie plany, ale nic z tego – wyznał Eren z cichym westchnieniem, a potem krótko spojrzał w kierunku tarasu. Wciąż byli sami. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Reinera. – Wiesz, Braun, muszę wracać. Jeśli będzie się coś działo, dzwoń do mnie. 

– Nie... – Reiner wyciągnął rękę i złapał Erena za ramię, unieruchamiając go w miejscu. Yaeger od razu spojrzał na mężczyznę groźnie, uniósł też jedną brew. 

– Puść mnie, do cholery…

– Nie możemy tego tak zostawić! Tylko ty możesz coś zmienić! – Reiner podniósł głos, a to sprawiło, że w oczach Erena pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. 

– Kurwa, Braun, zamknij się.

– Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś? Chodzi o twoich przyjaciół, prawda? Mikasę i Armina? – Reiner musiał dostrzec w spojrzeniu chłopaka milczące potwierdzenie tych słów, bo kontynuował z jeszcze większą pewnością siebie: – Nie bądź głupi, Eren. Nie możesz liczyć na to, że Grisha będzie dla ciebie wiecznie pobłażliwy... 

– Cóż, nie mam wyjścia, muszę zaryzykować. Tak czy inaczej, to nie twój problem! A teraz mnie puszczaj! – wycedził Eren i wyrwał ramię z silnego uścisku. 

– To także mój problem, bo ja też w tym siedzę. Jeśli twojemu ojcu coś się nie spodoba, skrzywdzi moją matkę!

Eren nagle rozszerzył oczy, a potem delikatnie, bardzo powoli pokręcił głową. 

– Jak mi, kurwa, przykro... – szepnął, i nagle zrobił krok w stronę Reinera. – Do jasnej cholery, Braun, wpakowałeś się w ten syf na własne życzenie. Zdradziłeś swoich ludzi. A dlaczego? Dla pierdolonych pieniędzy. 

Eren złapał nagle Brauna za kołnierz, a jego twarz skrzywiła się ze złości.

– Przyszedłeś do mnie pytać o współpracę… a czy rozmawiałeś już ze swoim kolegami? Czy Ackerman wie, że działałeś przeciwko nim? Raczej, kurwa, wątpię! – Oczy Erena były teraz jak szparki. Wpatrywał się z bliska w twarz Reinera, a jego spojrzenie ciskało gromy. Reiner milczał, co sprawiło, że Eren mówił dalej. – To ty podłożyłeś ten ładunek w samochodzie Leviego, prawda? To przez ciebie Erwin i Hanji zostali ranni. Ale to nie wszystko, to przez ciebie zginął Mike… I teraz nagle mówisz, że chcesz pomóc mi pogrążyć Grishę?! Zdecyduj się, kurwa, po której jesteś stronie! 

Eren oddychał szybko, wpatrując się w Reinera ze wzburzeniem. Bardzo powoli, jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać. Rozszerzył oczy, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że posunął się za daleko, że odkrył przed Braunem te uczucia, które powinien skrywać głęboko w sobie. Puścił go i zrobił krok do tyłu. Reiner wpatrywał się w Erena z podobnym zdziwieniem, jednak u niego przerodziło się ono w zrozumienie. 

– Zależy ci na nich – szepnął Reiner, wciąż wbijając się w Erena ciężkie spojrzenie. – Dlatego się zdystansowałeś. Dlatego zostałeś prawą ręką Grishy. Żeby zapewnić im ochronę od środka. Mam rację? 

Eren zacisnął wargi, odpowiedział dopiero po chwili cichym głosem:

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Nie są mi już potrzebni, to wszystko. Zresztą, nie interesuje mnie to, co myśli ktoś _taki_ jak ty. 

Ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane przez Erena, ociekały czystą pogardą. Reiner pokręcił głową i tym razem to on się zaśmiał. 

– Ktoś _taki_ jak ja? Och, i niby _ty_ jesteś inny? – spytał Braun, czym przyciągnął na siebie groźne spojrzenie Erena. – Zdradziłem swoich kolegów, tak? Cóż, masz rację. Ale to i tak lepiej niż ty, który najwyraźniej zdradziłeś swoją rodzinę. Mówisz, żebym się zdecydował, po której jestem stronie ale może ty sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie. Po której ty jesteś stronie? 

Eren zacisnął pięści. Wyglądał, jakby tylko był o włos od uderzenia tymi pięściami w twarz Reinera. Braun dostrzegał to, jednak mówił dalej bez skrupułów:

– Uważasz, że tak bardzo się różnimy, ale wiesz, co ja myślę? Ja myślę, że jesteśmy tacy sami.

Pięść Erena trafiła go prosto w twarz. Reiner sapnął cicho, ni to ze zdziwienia, ni bólu. Następnie Eren uderzył go w brzuch, wyciągając z jego ust krótki jęk.

Braun nie pozostał bierny, uderzył Erena w policzek, a potem zablokował jego kolejny cios. Yaeger warknął ze złości i zamachnął się znowu, jednak jego przeciwnik zdążył zrobić unik. Wtedy stało się coś, czego Eren się nie spodziewał. Poczuł, jak Reiner łapie go za szyję całą długością ramienia, jakby chciał go udusić, unieruchamiając w silnym jak imadło uścisku. 

– Co jest, kurwa...

Eren rozszerzył nagle oczy, widząc podchodzącego w ich stronę Grishę. Tuż za nim szedł Kruger, niby jego cień. 

Grisha przyglądał się wysiłkom mężczyzn, jednak najwyraźniej musiał uznać ich przepychanki za męskie zapasy, gdyż krótko zaklaskał. 

– Och, widzę, że narodziła się już nic porozumienia między wami. Nie przeszkadzam? 

– Nie, tylko się wygłupiamy… Reiner pokazywał mi parę ruchów, które zna z akademii policyjnej – wyznał Eren, uwalniając się z uścisku Brauna i pozwalając sobie na krzywy uśmiech. Jego oddech był przyśpieszony, a włosy znajdowały się w całkowitym nieładzie, dlatego szybko je przygładził. 

– A ja mówiłem, że Eren jest doskonale wyszkolony i z pewnością świetnie sprawdza się jako twój zastępca – odparł Reiner, poprawiając materiał koszuli, a następnie zakładając dłonie do tyłu i również unosząc kąciki ust. 

– To świetnie. Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie – powiedział Grisha i spojrzał na swojego syna. – Eren, szukałem cię. Chcę, żebyś dołączył do nas, Magath i Yelena czekają. 

– Już idę, ojcze. 

Chłopak zerknął na Reinera, krzyżując z nim spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, które było niesamowicie wymowne. 

– Raportuj mi, jeśli coś będzie się działo – wyznał Eren głuchym głosem.

– Jasne. A ty zastanów się nad tymi ruchami, które ci pokazałem – wyznał jeszcze Reiner, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Erena. – Myślę, że ci się przydadzą. 

Eren krótko zmarszczył brwi, a potem ruszył za Grishą i Krugerem. Obejrzał się tylko raz, aby spojrzeć na Reinera, który stał samotnie na ogrodowej ścieżce, również go obserwując. 

Chłopak wrócił spojrzeniem przed siebie. 

Nie mógł pozwolić, aby sytuacja sprzed chwili zburzyła jego spokój. Wątpił, aby Reiner po tak długim milczeniu nagle wyznał Grishy prawdę. Poza tym, wątpił również w to, że jego ojciec po takim czasie uwierzył w to, że to on był kretem…

Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał mieć się na baczności.

**Annie**

Przez całą drogę Armin nie powiedział ani słowa, co było do niego niepodobne.

Annie spoglądała na blondyna co chwila, głównie koncentrując się jednak na prowadzeniu auta. Arlert siedział obok i wpatrywał się w okno po swojej stronie. Jego jasne kosmyki wciąż były lekko roztrzepane, chłopak jednak zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy nie sądziła, że milczenie Armina będzie ją irytowało bardziej niż jego gadanina.

Nie do końca rozumiała, co wydarzyło się podczas przyjęcia.

Siedziała przy basenie, kiedy nagle podszedł do niej Armin. Zaczęli rozmawiać na niezobowiązujące tematy, było przyjemnie. W pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na kwestie związane z ich pracą. Arlert zapytał ją o artykuł, który ukazał się w jednej z lokalnych gazet, chciał wiedzieć, czy Grisha robi coś w tym kierunku. Jej wymijająca odpowiedź na temat śledzenia dziennikarzy była dla niego najwyraźniej aż zbyt oczywista, chłopak jak zawsze domyślił się wszystkiego. Wiedział też dobrze, że to Eren był obecnie odpowiedzialny za wykonywanie wszystkich rozkazów Grishy i delegował je pomiędzy jego ludzi.

To właśnie wtedy Armin postanowił skonfrontować się ze swoim przyjacielem. Było to do niego trochę niepodobne. Chłopak wypił wcześniej dwa drinki, Annie jednak była daleka od zrzucania winy na alkohol. Armin po prostu miał już tego wszystkiego dość.

Przez tych kilka miesięcy zdążyła trochę poznać Arlerta. Nie spotykali się często, najwyżej co parę tygodni. Dziewczyna odwiedzała go w jego mieszkaniu, gdzie wspólnie pili kawę, czasem spotykali się na mieście, w spokojnych, kameralnych miejscach. Przez ten czas dowiedziała się o chłopaku kilku rzeczy, jedną z nich było jego głębokie przywiązanie do Erena i Mikasy.

Armin martwił się o przyjaciela, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Eren zdecydował się na pracę na pełen etat jako marionetka Grishy. Jego wyjazd do Marley był niespodziewany. Młody Yaeger nie skonsultował tej decyzji z przyjaciółmi. Arlert przez tych parę miesięcy wydawał się przygnębiony, widać było, że tęskni za Erenem, choć nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos.

Najwyraźniej tego wieczoru czara goryczy się przelała, Armin nie mógł dłużej obserwować moralnego upadku przyjaciela i postanowił porozmawiać z nim o tym w najgorszym możliwym momencie, podczas przyjęcia. Eren nie mógł pozostać obojętnym na taką reakcję. Musiał pokazać wszystkim obecnym, kto tu rządzi, musiał pokazać też Arminowi, że choć byli przyjaciółmi, nie pozwoli nikomu mówić do siebie takim tonem.

Annie rozumiała Erena. Musiał dbać o swoją reputację, jeśli nie chciał, aby Grisha zaczął wątpić w jego oddanie.

Mimo to, widok poturbowanego Armina był dla niej z jakiegoś powodu ciężki do zaakceptowania. Dlatego postanowiła odwieźć go do domu.

Gdy zaparkowała przez niewysoką kamienicą, w której mieszkał blondyn, spojrzała na chłopaka i odchrząknęła.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu. Pomóc ci wejść na górę? – zapytała Annie, starając się, aby ton jej głosu brzmiał obojętnie. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na użycie chociażby grama troski.

– Nie, dzięki – mruknął Armin, a potem otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z auta. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że pod jego nosem wciąż widać było zaschniętą krew. Tak samo jak na jego koszulce. Chłopak spojrzał na nią krótko, a potem jeszcze dodał: – Uważaj na siebie, Annie.

Następnie zamknął drzwi i ruszył w kierunku kamienicy. Dziewczyna spoglądała za Arminem z niedowierzaniem. To wszystko? Jechała taki kawał drogi jedynie po to, by zostać tak chłodno pożegnana? Gdzie podziały się te wszystkie długie spojrzenia i niekończące się rozmowy? Do tej pory musiała siłą ewakuować się z każdego spotkania, Armin lubił przeciągać je w nieskończoność. 

Annie chciała uruchomić auto i odjechać, jednak widok pogrążonego w tak grobowym nastroju Arlerta nie dawał jej spokoju. Zacisnęła wargi. Po chwili wypadła z samochodu i szybkim krokiem skierowała się w stronę niewysokiego budynku.

Weszła do środka, przeskakując po parę stopni naraz. Gdy była na samej górze, zapukała do dobrze już znanych sobie drzwi.

Armin otworzył jej od razu, w końcu sam dopiero co przekroczył próg. Na widok Annie uniósł lekko brwi. Dziewczyna poczuła ukłucie triumfu, w końcu widząc jakieś emocje na twarzy chłopaka. Nagle jednak zauważyła coś jeszcze. Armin planował chyba od razu iść pod prysznic, gdyż nie miał na sobie koszulki, musiał też umyć twarz. Annie spojrzała na jego nagą klatkę piersiową dosłownie na sekundę, jednak mimo to poczuła rumieńce na swoich policzkach.

Próbowała zignorować ten widok, jednak nie mogła nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że Armin był całkiem dobrze zbudowany jak na kogoś, kto spędzał tak wiele czasu przed komputerem. Był szczupły, ramiona miał lekko umięśnione, podobnie jak brzuch.

– Wybacz – wypaliła Annie, patrząc na ścianę tuż obok Armina. – Chciałam po prostu zapytać, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku. Wydawałeś się trochę blady, nie chciałam, żebyś zasłabł czy coś. Nie to, że się tobą przejmuję, nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu… Gdyby coś ci się stało, miałoby to wpływ na mnie i na moją pracę. Poza tym Grisha byłby na mnie zły, że nie udzieliłam ci pomocy…

 _Rany, co ja wygaduję?,_ pomyślała Annie, czując, jak ogarnia ją coraz większa panika. Czyżby zapomniała, jak się mówi? Nie rozumiała tej reakcji, zwłaszcza, że przez te wszystkie miesiące między nią i Arminem do niczego nie doszło. Czasem tylko trzymał ją za rękę, gdy siedzieli obok siebie, nigdy jednak nie zrobił nic więcej. Annie nigdy nie przyznałaby się do tego, że czekała na kolejny gest z jego strony. Nie otrzymawszy go, doszła do wniosku, że Arminowi zależy jedynie na przyjaźni i była gotowa to zaakceptować.

Dlatego zdziwiło ją to, co stało się potem.

Armin nagle zrobił dwa kroki w jej stronę, przez co znalazł się tuż obok, tak blisko, że nie mogła nie widzieć jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Rozszerzyła oczy, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

Twarz chłopaka wyglądała o wiele łagodniej niż kilka chwil temu. Napięcie, które było na niej widoczne, zniknęło niemal całkowicie, zostawiając miejsce dla czułości i cichej wdzięczności. Armin pozwolił sobie nawet na lekki, choć odrobinę smutny uśmiech. Annie zamrugała, widząc, jak chłopak uniósł dłoń i zbliżył ją w stronę jej twarzy. Dotknął palcami jej policzka i pogłaskał go delikatnie, wpatrując się prosto w jej oczy. Choć był młodszy od niej o parę lat, przewyższał ją o parę centymetrów.

Annie zadrżała nieznacznie, czując na policzku ten delikatny dotyk. Jej serce przyśpieszyło od razu, w swoim wnętrzu czuła niesamowite ciepło, obejmujące całe jej ciało, od czoła aż po same palce. Mimo to, próbowała się ratować.

– Czy ty masz pojęcie, co robisz? – zapytała karcącym tonem. A przynajmniej taki miał być, jednak zupełnie jej nie wyszedł. Jej oddech był przyśpieszony, przez co jej głos brzmiał bardzo słabo.

– Oj, tak. Wiem – odparł Armin, a potem, nie czekając na jej kolejne pytanie, pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Gdy poczuła na swoich ustach dotyk warg chłopaka, jej cały świat zadrżał w posadach. Armin całował ją powoli, nie śpiesząc się, bardzo subtelnie i bez narzucania się, jakby chciał się najpierw upewnić, że Annie nie ma nic przeciwko. Szybko musiał zrozumieć, że nie miała. Jak zwykle Armin domyślił się wszystkiego. Doskonale wiedział, w jaki sposób skraść jej pocałunek, aby wyzwolić w niej apetyt na więcej.

Chłopak oderwał od niej swoje usta, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy, na to jednak Annie mu nie pozwoliła. Objęła jego szyję ramionami i tym razem to ona przycisnęła wargi do jego ust, częstując go własną namiętnością. Armin przyjął to z ochotą, pozwolił jej nawet na więcej. Annie przesunęła po chwili drżące dłonie po jego chłodnej skórze. Gładziła ramiona, klatkę piersiową i plecy, nie przestając całować jego ust. Armin objął ją mocno, przyciskając do siebie i oddając pocałunki. Nagle westchnął cicho w jej wargi, kiedy Annie sięgnęła do jego spodni i zwinnym ruchem rozpięła rozporek. Zanim zdążyła zrobić coś więcej, tym razem to ona sapnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy poczuła, jak Armin unosi ją w górę.

Szybko oplotła go nogami, pozwalając, aby zaniósł ją do sypialni. Gdy byli już w środku, opadli razem na miękkie łóżko, wracając natychmiast do wymiany pocałunków. Pośpiesznie zdejmowali z siebie ubrania, chcąc już przejść do kolejnego etapu. Annie czuła, że jest jej wciąż za mało, że chce więcej. Choć był to jej pierwszy raz z Arminem, nie przeszkadzał jej ten pośpiech.

Chłopak zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, po to, aby sięgnąć do szuflady i wyjąć z niej prezerwatywę. Annie uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Właśnie tego spodziewałaby się po tak ułożonym chłopaku jak Armin. Gdy oczy blondyna ponownie spoczęły na niej, Annie zarumieniła się lekko. Leżała pod nim, całkowicie naga. Z jednej strony czuła lekki wstyd, z drugiej jednak chciała więcej. Armin musiał dostrzec to w jej spojrzeniu, jednak zanim spełnił jej pragnienie, pochylił się i zaczął pieścić ustami jej szyję.

Annie westchnęła głośno, czując na skórze ciepły język chłopaka. No tak. To również wydawało się bardzo w jego stylu. Nie mógł przejść od razu do sedna. Mężczyzna z jego charakterem najpierw musiał sprawić przyjemność drugiej stronie, upewnić się, że jest gotowa na zbliżenie.

Leonhart przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się tym doznaniem. Jęknęła, gdy pocałunki przeniosły się niżej, na jej piersi. Myślała, że Armin poprzestanie na tym, jednak jego usta powędrowały dalej, znacząc mokry ślad na całej długości jej brzucha. Annie jęknęła głośno. Zacisnęła oczy, wijąc się z przyjemności i zapominając o całym świecie. Gdy oddychała już bardzo szybko, Armin się wycofał. Podniósł się na łokciach i wrócił do poziomu jej twarzy, aby pochylić się nad nią i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Poczuła wtedy, że on też już jest gotowy. Gdy ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie, łącząc się w jedno, że Annie wydała z siebie głośne i długie westchnienie. Czekała właśnie na to, na moment, w którym będą tak blisko. Objęła szyję chłopaka ramionami i spojrzała mu w oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Armin zaczął poruszać się w niej powoli, obserwując jej twarz.

– Jest ci dobrze? – zapytał cichym i rozmarzonym głosem. Jego oddech też był już przyśpieszony, a na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Kolejna rzecz, bardzo w jego stylu. Musiał upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Bardzo – szepnęła Annie, gładząc chłopaka po policzku. Armin przytulił się do niej mocniej, ich usta ponownie złączyły się w pocałunku. Chłopak zaczął poruszać się trochę szybciej, z jego ust co chwila dochodziły ciche westchnienia. Oboje byli już blisko spełnienia. Wtuliła się w ramię Armina, próbując stłumić rodzący się w jej ustach krzyk. Chłopak wplótł palce w jej włosy. Czuła jego drżące ciało. Próbowała zapanować nad tym doznaniem, jednak było to niemożliwe. Wbijała paznokcie w skórę Armina, jęcząc głośno i oddychając pośpiesznie.

Po chwili oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowali się, co właściwie się stało.

– O cholera – wyrwało się Annie.

Uniosła dłoń i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów, które przykleiły się do czoła Armina.

– Kocham cię, Annie – wyrwało się Arminowi.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak jej powieki rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.

Annie chciała coś odpowiedzieć, jednak zupełnie nie była w stanie. Najchętniej złożyłaby w tym momencie śluby milczenia, żeby już nigdy w życiu się nie odezwać, gdyż żadna odpowiedź na takie wyznanie nie przychodziła jej do głowy. Z jej ust wydobyło się jedynie ciche: „yyy…”, co sprawiło, że Armin roześmiał się głośno.

Chłopak wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. Dopiero wtedy przyszła jej do głowy odpowiedź.

**Levi**

Zatrzymał auto na parkingu przed budynkiem policji, w którym mieścił się ich wydział. Wyłączył silnik i spojrzał na siedzącego obok Erwina. Mężczyzna oparł kark o zagłówek fotela,, po czym odwzajemnił wzrok Leviego.

Po wczorajszym spotkaniu z dziennikarzami otrzymali od Shadisa kolejne zadanie. Keith najwyraźniej stwierdził, że częstsze wyjazdy w teren poprawią samopoczucie Erwina i tak rzeczywiście się działo, choć przydałyby się do tego jeszcze jakieś sukcesy.

Sprawdzili dwie lokalizacje, które otrzymali od dilerów, przesłuchiwanych przez Reinera i Gelgara. Ackerman spodziewał się, że oba miejsca okażą się niewypałem i tak było w istocie – jedno z nich okazało się pustym magazynem, a drugie opuszczoną szopą.

– To bez sensu – mruknął Levi, kręcąc głową. – Zamiast jeździć bez celu, mogliśmy zrobić coś bardziej pożytecznego.

– I tak musieliśmy sprawdzić te miejsca, wiesz o tym – odparł Erwin, unosząc kącik ust, a potem wyciągając lewą rękę, aby otworzyć drzwi. Prawa wciąż była unieruchomiona w temblaku. – Jeśli nie my, zrobiłby to ktoś inny…

Levi lekko rozszerzył oczy. Wypadł z samochodu i błyskawicznie go okrążył, następnie złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, zanim Erwin zdążył to zrobić. Blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela i uniósł brwi, a potem roześmiał się szczerze. Wysiadł z auta i stanął obok Leviego, kładąc na jego ramieniu zdrową dłoń.

– Levi, naprawdę, nie musisz mi co chwila pomagać. Daję sobie radę. Muszę jakoś się przyzwyczaić do takiego życia.

– Nic z tych rzeczy – burknął Ackerman, zatrzaskując drzwi za Erwinem, a potem zamykając auto. – Wrócisz całkowicie do zdrowia. To rozkaz.

– Od kiedy to jesteś moim przełożonym? – Erwin zaśmiał się, by po chwili ruszyć razem z Levim w stronę budynku. – Mój fizjoterapeuta mówi mi to samo, ale trochę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

– To lepiej uwierz. Z tego, co czytałem, twój uraz może mieć głównie podłoże psychologiczne – wyznał Levi i spojrzał na przyjaciela, jednak gdy dostrzegł, jak Erwin przewraca oczami, szybko zamilkł. Wiedział, że na miejscu Smitha pewnie też nie lubiłby poruszać tematu własnej niedyspozycyjności.

Skierowali się w stronę wspólnego gabinetu. W pewnym momencie mało co nie wpadli na Gelgara, który wyłonił się zza rogu.

– Levi! Erwin! – zawołał mężczyzna na ich widok, uśmiechając się sympatycznie. – I jak te dwa miejsca, które sprawdzaliście? Mamy jakiś trop?

– Dwa ślepe zaułki – mruknął Levi, spoglądając na kolegę z uprzejmą obojętnością. – Weźcie się porządnie za robotę, co? Nie mam ochoty kursować od jednego pustego punktu do drugiego.

– Cholera… – zaklął Gelgar, wzdychając cicho i krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. – Tak mi się wydawało, że ci dwaj kolesie kręcą. Jutro przesłuchujemy trzeciego gościa, Waltza. Może on rzuci nam jakieś nowe światło na sprawę.

– Oby, bo mam dość jeżdżenia bez sensu.

– A ja mam dość przesłuchiwania tych gnojków… – westchnął Gelgar. Nagle zamrugał i spojrzał uważnie na Ackermana, jakby wpadło mu coś do głowy. – Właśnie, Levi, mam pomysł. Co ty na to, żebyśmy zamienili się na parę dni? Chętnie przejadę się z Erwinem w teren, a ty pomógłbyś Reinerowi przy przesłuchaniach.

– Eee… – Levi zmarszczył brwi i szybko zerknął na Smitha, który stał tuż obok niego. Erwin odwzajemnił spojrzenie i energicznie pokiwał głową. Levi wrócił wzrokiem do Gelgara. – Cóż, sam nie wiem.

– Nawet Shadis mówił, że to byłby dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza, że chyba nie przepadasz za Reinerem, co? – chciał wiedzieć Gelgar.

– Wiesz, jest niewielu ludzi, których Levi akceptuje… – zaczął Erwin, jednak urwał, gdy zabójcze spojrzenie Ackermana spoczęło na nim. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem dodał: – Ale moim zdaniem to dobry pomysł.

– Niech będzie – mruknął Levi, wzdychając cicho.

– Świetnie! Dam znać dowódcy – oznajmił wesoło Gelgar, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował.

– Cóż, miła niespodzianka. Okej, teraz pewnie masz ochotę na herbatę? – spytał Erwin, wracając spojrzeniem do Leviego. – Levi?

Smith dopiero teraz zauważył zmianę, jaka nagle dokonała się w sylwetce Ackermana. Levi stał w bezruchu, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Erwin odczekał chwilę, gdyż najwyraźniej dobrze znał ten widok. Levi w końcu otrząsnął się z własnych myśli i spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę.

– Erwin, mam pomysł. Wiem, że zaraz kończymy pracę, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy, jeśli to ma się udać. Uprzedzam, że może nam to zająć całą noc.

Smith nie wyglądał jednak na zniechęconego, wręcz przeciwnie, skinął głową, a jego oczy zalśniły dobrze znanym Leviemu blaskiem.

– Cokolwiek to jest, wchodzę w to.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rozdział 34**

**Eren**

_Wszedł do blado oświetlonego pomieszczenia, które dobrze znał. Salon wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętał; szeroka kanapa, regał z książkami, a przede wszystkim nieskończona ilość doniczek z najróżniejszymi roślinami, zarówno tymi o kolorowych kwiatach jak i o wielkich, zielonych liściach._

_Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu mieszkającego tu mężczyzny i w końcu go dostrzegł._

_Levi stał przed szerokim oknem, spoglądając w mrok. Gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki, spojrzał w tamtą stronę; ich oczy się spotkały._

_Eren nie czekał dłużej, nie miał przecież zbyt wiele czasu. Podszedł do mężczyzny i bez słowa przygarnął go do siebie. Objął detektywa ramionami, wdychając jego zapach, czując pod palcami szorstki materiał jego koszuli. Levi również go przytulił; ich usta odnalazły się i przylgnęły do siebie, stęsknione i głodne; oddechy mieszały się z sobą._

_Chłopak poczuł, jak Levi ciągnie ich w bok; opadli na miękką sofę, nie przerywając pocałunków. Niecierpliwe palce Erena powędrowały do guzików koszuli detektywa, nie tracił jednak czasu na ich rozpinanie. Rozerwał ciemny materiał, nie bacząc na konsekwencje; Levi jednak nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Westchnął głośno, gdy Eren pochylił się i zaczął całować jego szyję, gładząc palcami klatkę piersiową i ramiona._

_Po chwili spojrzeli sobie w oczy._

_Choć Eren nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, odkąd się tu pojawił, nagle poczuł się zobligowany do odpowiedzi, do zebrania myśli i wyrażenia ich._

_Był to winien Leviemu po tym wszystkim… Po tym, co zrobił… Tylko… Co, jeśli Levi znienawidzi go za to, czego dopuścił się w Marley? Otworzył usta, jednak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa…_

… i właśnie wtedy Eren uniósł powieki, nagle budząc się ze snu.

Leżał samotnie w swojej sypialni, oddychając szybko. Utkwił wzrok w suficie, powoli uświadamiając sobie, że dał się oszukać własnemu umysłowi. Leviego nie było przy nim, był daleko stąd, a on znajdował się w posiadłości swojego ojca, a nie w domu detektywa.

Eren przymknął oczy i westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie szczegóły swojego snu: zapach mężczyzny, dotyk jego skóry, spojrzenie jego oczu… Sądził, że ma to już za sobą, że to zauroczenie, fascynacja, czy cokolwiek to było, minęła, jednak jego sen zdawał się temu przeczyć.

Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek, stojący na nocnym stoliku. Wskazywał szóstą rano.

Eren podniósł się z łóżka, wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki, dlatego poranny chłód natychmiast ogarnął jego ciało. Poczuł na ramionach gęsią skórkę. Podszedł do wysokiego okna i spojrzał na widok za oknem, roztaczający się z jego sypialni: kawałek ogrodu i małą sadzawkę.

Zmrużył delikatnie oczy, zastanawiając się nad uczuciem, które ogarnęło go we śnie. Była to obawa o to, jak zareagowałby Levi, gdyby dowiedział się o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Marley. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej i nie powinien się tym przejmować, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nic już nie łączyło go z detektywem. Wszystko, co zrobił, było konieczne. Musiał udowodnić ojcu swoją wierność, musiał pokazać Zeke’owi, że jest silny i dorosły. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Nie było sensu rozpatrywać wszystkich tych uczynków poprzez kwestię moralności. Robił to, co zrobić musiał. Jeśli nie on, ktoś inny zająłby jego miejsce, a w taki sposób przynajmniej mógł sprawić, że Grisha liczył się z jego zdaniem, dzięki czemu Mikasa wciąż pracowała razem z Carlą, Armin mógł pogodzić pracę ze studiami, a policja była – przynajmniej na razie – nietykalna. Musiał zrobić wszystko, aby to się nie zmieniło.

Zastanawiał się nad czymś innym: nad faktem, że tak szybko przyzwyczaił się do obecnej sytuacji. Powtarzał sobie, że robi to dla swoich bliskich, jednak czy na pewno tak było? Zdarzały się przecież momenty, w których czuł coś na kształt… uzależnienia.

Wydawanie rozkazów, podejmowanie ważnych decyzji, udane negocjacje, wszystko to stanowiło niebezpieczną mieszankę, która sprawiała, że zaczynał chcieć więcej. Był zaskoczony, widząc, jak Zeke, Porco, Marcel i inni bez słowa wypełniają jego polecenia. Nie mógł nadziwić się temu, że rzeczywiście ma w swoich rękach taką władzę. Tak samo było z ludźmi, których udało mu się namówić do współpracy. Udowadniał w ten sposób, że posiada cechy prawdziwego lidera. A jeśli chodziło o przemoc… w pewnym momencie nawet to przestało go przerażać. Zadawał przecież ból swoim wrogom, ludziom, którzy na to zasługiwali. Czemu miałby tego żałować?

Niestety, wciąż zdarzały się chwile, kiedy nachodziły go wątpliwości. Czuł wtedy pewien niepokój, którego nie umiał się pozbyć. Wracały wtedy do niego minione rozmowy, momenty z niedalekiej przeszłości, nie dające o sobie zapomnieć.

Eren przymknął oczy.

_Idzie tuż obok Zeke’a. Yelena oprowadza ich po laboratorium, które mieści się na obrzeżach Liberio. Przyglądają się pracującym mężczyznom w kombinezonach._

_Inne wspomnienie: on i Zeke przepychają się przez tłum w klubie pełnym tańczących sylwetek. Przy jednym ze stolików odnajdują ludzi, z którymi mieli się spotkać. Po chwili wznoszą toast za nowe znajomości._

_Siedzi na wygodnym leżaku w letniej posiadłości jednego z bossów narkotykowych, z którym nawiązali kontakt. Zeke nachyla się nagle w jego stronę, podając mu malutką tackę, na której znajdują się dwie linie białego proszku. Eren waha się przez chwilę, jednak potem robi to, czego oczekuje Zeke; wciąga biały proszek nosem. Następnie świat eksploduje, a on ma uczucie, jakby przeniósł się do innego wymiaru._

Eren oparł czoło o chłodną szybę. Na powierzchnię jego umysłu wypłynęło kolejne wspomnienie.

_Chowa się za maską samochodu, słysząc głośne wystrzały, wypełniające powietrze. Ich wspólnik został zaatakowany przez wrogi kartel, dlatego z racji łączącego ich sojuszu, mają obowiązek mu pomóc. Strzały na chwilę cichną, to musi oznaczać przeładowanie magazynków. Widzi, jak kucający obok niego Zeke podnosi się i zaczyna strzelać, na jego twarzy rysuje się szeroki uśmiech. Eren szybko idzie w jego ślady, zaciska palce na chłodnej broni i próbuje zlokalizować atakujących. Widzi w końcu jednego z nich: łysy mężczyzna, który wyłania się zza czarnej ciężarówki. Eren naciska spust, a wtedy klatka piersiowa człowieka zostaje przebita przez kulę. Zza samochodu wyłania się kolejny mężczyzna, jego również Eren trafia bez problemu; na coś przydały się lekcje na strzelnicy. Czuje przypływ adrenaliny, dziwną ekscytację; musi przyznać, że w tym wszystkim jest coś cholernie uzależniającego. Najgorsze dzieje się jednak na koniec. On, Zeke i ich wspólnicy podnoszą się ostrożnie, sądząc, że wszyscy wrogowie nie żyją, wtedy jednak zza jednej z ciężarówek wybiega czyjaś szczupła sylwetka i celuje prosto w Zeke’a. Eren nie zastanawia się, unosi broń i naciska spust. Widzi, jak nieznajome ciało nieruchomieje i pada na ziemię, wtedy dopiero dostrzega prawdę. Dzieciak mógł mieć jakieś trzynaście lat, Eren widzi, jak jego rozszerzone, zdziwione oczy powoli zachodzą mgłą, twarz rozluźnia się, ciało zamiera. Eren stoi nieruchomo, słysząc wokół siebie głośne wiwaty, czując dłonie, poklepujące go z uznaniem. Nie widzi jednak nic innego, oprócz powoli gasnącej dziecięcej twarzy, widzi martwe, błękitne oczy i ma wrażenie, że będzie je widział już zawsze…_

Eren uderzył pięścią w szybę.

– Nie!… – wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie tamten wieczór. Oddychał szybko, czując, jak pierś ciąży mu z powodu rozrywającej jego serce rozpaczy.

Nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, choć próbował. Nie mógł tego cofnąć. Nie mógł też rozgrzeszyć samego siebie. To, co zrobił było w pewien sposób zrozumiałe, bronił przecież własnego brata, lecz jednocześnie było też niewybaczalne. Zabił dziecko, które zostało wplątane w mafijne porachunki zapewne nie wiedząc do końca, w czym uczestniczy.

Eren odetchnął głęboko a potem odsunął się od przezroczystej szyby. Widział swoje odbicie w szkle. To była jego twarz, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się obca. Duże, zielone oczy musiały należeć do kogoś innego. Można było dostrzec w nich życie, a on przecież czuł się martwy w środku.

Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Musiał zaakceptować to, do czego się dopuścił. Już teraz nie było odwrotu. Gdyby Mikasa i Armin dowiedzieli się o tym wszystkim, z pewnością nie chcieliby się dłużej z nim przyjaźnić, mógł więc dalej trzymać ich na dystans bez wyrzutów sumienia. Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio? Podejrzewał, że Armin tak czy inaczej będzie go unikał.

Tak samo było w kwestii detektywów. Ucinając tę znajomość, podjął najlepszą możliwą decyzję.

Nagle drgnął delikatnie, kiedy usłyszał cichy sygnał swojego telefonu. Podszedł do nocnej szafki i zdziwił się lekko, widząc połączenie od Reinera. Odebrał telefon.

– Chciałem ci tylko przekazać, że udaję się dzisiaj na przesłuchanie w towarzystwie Ackermana – rozległ się głos w słuchawce. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przysporzy to nam żadnych kłopotów.

Eren zamrugał, próbując skupić się na wszystkich słowach, wypowiedzianych przez Reinera, a nie jedynie na nazwisku, które ten wymówił. Szybko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

– Jeśli coś będzie się działo, natychmiast mnie informuj.

– Jasne – mruknął Braun. Powinien się już rozłączyć, jednak połączenie trwało dalej. – Myślałeś już coś o tym, o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?

Eren zacisnął usta. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Nie, i nie pytaj mnie więcej. Masz co robić, Braun, więc skup się na tym, do cholery – wyrzucił z siebie Eren na jednym wydechu, a potem rozłączył się. Rzucił telefon na łóżko i odetchnął.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu był pewien, że gdy tylko pozna tożsamość kreta, od razu przekaże tę informację Leviemu i reszcie. Teraz nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Potrzebował Reinera, żeby wiedzieć, czym zajmowała się policja. Poza tym, kontrolując jego ruchy, miał realny wpływ na to, co działo się z detektywami.

Eren po chwili skierował się w stronę szafy. Wyciągnął stamtąd czarną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, ubrał się szybko, a potem związał włosy.

Nadszedł nowy dzień. Miał obowiązki do wypełnienia.

**Levi**

Drgnął delikatnie i otworzył oczy. Skrzywił się, od razu czując lekki ból w karku. No tak, nic dziwnego, skoro zasnął przy biurku. Levi przeciągnął się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co mu się śniło, jednak senna wizja szybko rozwiała się w chłodnych promieniach poranka. Nigdy nie był dobry w zapamiętywaniu snów.

Levi spojrzał w bok. Delikatnie uniósł kącik ust, dostrzegając śpiące oblicze Erwina tuż obok. Smith siedział przy biurku, na drugim krześle. Znajdowali się w gabinecie Ackermana, w jego domu. Przez całą noc zajmowali się sprawą, do której został oddelegowany Levi, Erwin zgodził się mu pomóc. Zrobili tyle, ile mogli.

Ackerman sięgnął po swój telefon, ujrzał na wyświetlaczu godzinę. Było parę minut po szóstej rano. Mieli jeszcze czas na zjedzenie śniadania przed pracą. Levi wrócił spojrzeniem do drzemiącego w najlepsze Erwina. Mężczyzna opierał się o biurko lewą ręką, prawa znajdowała się na jego kolanach, nieruchoma. Levi przyglądał się przyjacielowi jeszcze przez chwilę, w pewnym momencie jednak wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie popukał go w ramię.

– Erwin – wyszeptał, nie chcąc przestraszyć mężczyzny. Smith mruknął cicho przez sen, a potem otworzył oczy. Zdziwił się lekko, widząc obok siebie Leviego, w końcu w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zrozumienie. Erwin przeciągnął się, a potem ziewnął, zasłaniając usta lewą dłonią.

– O rany, zasnąłem? Która godzina?

– Po szóstej… Nie szkodzi, i tak nie znaleźlibyśmy nic nowego. Musimy wykorzystać to, co mamy.

– Pewnie tak… – Erwin pokiwał głową. – Może los w końcu się do nas uśmiechnie.

– Wątpię. No nic. Zrobię śniadanie – powiedział Levi, a potem podniósł się z miejsca. Nagle zatrzymał się jak sparaliżowany, poczuł bowiem, jak Erwin łapie go za rękę. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał błękitne oczy blondyna.

– Jestem pewien, że sobie dzisiaj poradzisz – wyznał cicho Erwin, uśmiechając się łagodnie i wpatrując w przyjaciela spod przymrużonych powiek. Levi poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza. – Jesteś najlepszy, Levi.

Ackerman stał w bezruchu, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć na taki komplement. Wydukał w końcu coś niezrozumiałego, a potem wyszedł z gabinetu, czując gorąco na swoich policzkach. Zaklął w myślach. Erwin był po prostu dla niego miły, a on panikował, niczym nastoletnia dziewczyna.

Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać grzanki. Wstawił też wodę na herbatę. Jego ruchy były szybkie i zwinne. Spał jakieś trzy godziny, jednak tyle mu wystarczyło. Powinien być zmęczony, jednak jego umysł jak zwykle buntował się przeciwko ciału. Odczuwał lekką euforię na myśl o zbliżającym się przesłuchaniu, w którym miał dziś uczestniczyć.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego ciężka praca się dzisiaj opłaci.

*

Po porannej odprawie z Shadisem wszyscy skupili się na nadgonieniu papierkowej roboty. Dopiero około południa Reiner podszedł do Leviego i skinął mu głową.

– Gotów? – spytał Braun, chowając dłonie w kieszenie szarych spodni.

– Owszem – odparł Levi obojętnym tonem.

– Świetnie. Pójdę przygotować auto – oznajmił Reiner, a potem wyszedł z wspólnego gabinetu.

Levi chwilę spoglądał za nim. Następnie zebrał potrzebne dokumenty do teczki. Zanim wyszedł, spojrzał jeszcze na swoich przyjaciół. Hanji posłała mu ciepły uśmiech i uniosła kciuk w górę. Z kolei Erwin podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do Leviego.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na niewyspanego, czemu trudno się było dziwić, zważywszy na to, że spędzili tę noc na pracy. Ackerman widział jednak w błękitnych oczach blask podekscytowania, Erwin podobnie jak on nie mógł doczekać się tego, co wydarzy się dzisiaj.

– Cokolwiek się stanie, jestem z tobą – powiedział Smith, wpatrując się w Leviego uważnie i unosząc kącik ust.

– Dzięki. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie – odparł Levi, wsadzając teczkę pod ramię. – Trzymaj kciuki.

Ackerman wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się przed budynek, gdzie Braun czekał już na niego w służbowym aucie. Droga minęła im w milczeniu, Levi nie silił się na rozmowy, a Reiner najwyraźniej na to przystał. Po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach jazdy przekroczyli próg budynku, w którym przetrzymywani byli aresztanci. Mężczyzna, z którym mieli rozmawiać, oczekiwał na nich w jednej z sal, z dłońmi skutymi kajdankami. Jego brązowe włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie, a twarz szpeciło kilka blizn i tatuaży. Gdy weszli, obrzucił ich obojętnym spojrzeniem.

Przesłuchanie zaczął Reiner, informując aresztanta o jego prawach, a potem zadając mu te same pytania, które na pewno musiał zadawać poprzednim dilerom, których przesłuchiwał. Zaproponował mu układ w zamian za informacje, diler jednak uparcie twierdził, że nic nie wie i jest niewinny.

Mężczyzna udzielał wymijających odpowiedzi, aż do momentu, w którym Levi wstał od stołu, podszedł do drzwi i poprosił strażnika o pewien przedmiot. Reiner lekko zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak strażnik po kilku minutach przyniósł im laptopa i położył urządzenie na stole.

Levi sięgnął do teczki i wyjął stamtąd pendrive. Podłączył go do komputera i uruchomił zapisane na nim nagranie. Przedstawiało ono mężczyznę bardzo podobnego do tego, który siedział przy stole tuż przed nimi, choć nie miał on wtedy jeszcze tatuażów na twarzy. Na nagraniu widać było dokładnie, jak wpada on do sklepu spożywczego, wyjmuje broń i terroryzuje nią starszą sprzedawczynię. Kobieta dała mu całą gotówkę, a mężczyzna na koniec uderzył ją bronią w głowę, powodując utratę przytomności. Nagranie skończyło się, a Reiner i przesłuchiwany przez nich diler spoglądali w ciemny ekran z rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce i właśnie obejrzeliśmy napad w twoim wykonaniu, Waltz – odezwał się nagle Levi, spoglądając na aresztanta obojętnym wzrokiem. – Może i rzeczywiście jesteś niewinny jeśli chodzi o handel narkotykami, w końcu nie mamy przyłapaliśmy cię na gorącym uczynku. Twierdzisz, że narkotyki podrzucił tam kto inny, a ty byłeś w tym miejscu przez przypadek… Okej, jednak nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że na tym nagraniu jest widoczna twoja twarz. Miejsce też by się zgadzało, zamieszkiwałeś Stohess rok roku temu, kiedy dokonano tego napadu.

Levi odłączył pendrive, a potem zamknął ekran laptopa i ku zdziwieniu Reinera, podniósł się z miejsca.

– Jeśli nie chcesz współpracować, zgoda. Znajdziemy kogoś innego, a ty tymczasem możesz już przygotowywać się do długiej odsiadki. – Levi nagle zamyślił się, a potem spojrzał na aresztanta. – Tak w ogóle, to ta kobieta mało nie umarła od tego uderzenia. Więc możesz być pewien, że do oskarżenia dołączymy też usiłowanie zabójstwa. Miło się gadało.

Levi ruszył do drzwi, czując na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny. Nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć ręki w stronę klamki, kiedy aresztant zawołał:

– Poczekaj!

Ackerman uniósł delikatnie kącik ust, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę mężczyzn i wrócił do biurka. 

**Reiner**

Gdy pół godziny później on i Ackerman wracali do bazy, żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Levi patrzył w okno, Reiner natomiast skupił się na jeździe. Dopiero po chwili Braun był w stanie przemówić:

– Dobra robota z Waltzem. Nie spodziewałem się, że masz na niego coś konkretnego.

Ackerman, jak na niego przystało, nie odpowiedział. Reiner nie od dziś domyślał się, że mężczyzna go nie lubi, jednak mimo to nie próbował na siłę mu się przypodobać. Czuł, że to odniosłoby tylko odwrotny efekt, poza tym nie chciał wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń.

– Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie – dodał po chwili Reiner, spoglądając na towarzysza. Levi obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Co ty nie powiesz?

– Na przyszłość byłoby dobrze, gdybyś informował mnie o swoich planach. Produkowałem się na próżno. Skąd w ogóle miałeś ten materiał? Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ten sam człowiek? Na nagraniu nie widać go aż tak dobrze.

Levi wzruszył ramionami.

– Miałem przeczucie – odparł po chwili, odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę. – Ja i Erwin przeglądaliśmy wczoraj rysopisy niezidentyfikowanych przestępców z miejscowości, w których Waltz mieszkał wcześniej.

– Niezłe to twoje przeczucie – przyznał Reiner, wjeżdżając na parking przed ich departamentem.

– Do tej pory jeszcze mnie nie zawiodło – wyznał Levi lodowatym tonem. Reiner przełknął ślinę, a potem zatrzymał auto.

Wrócili do wspólnego gabinetu, gdzie Levi stanął przed zespołem i uniósł ponad siebie pewien niewinnie wyglądający dokument.

– Mamy współrzędne jednego z laboratoriów Grishy. Czy ktoś z was chce udać się na przejażdżkę? – spytał, spoglądając na wpatrzone w siebie twarze.

Erwin, Hanji i Nanaba wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, a potem poderwali się z miejsc, bijąc brawo i wiwatując głośno. Hanji uwiesiła się szyi Leviego, a po chwili Erwin nachylił się w jego stronę i przytulił go do siebie, korzystając ze zdrowej ręki. Nanaba poklepała Leviego po ramieniu, a Reiner po prostu stał obok, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

– Proponuję, abyśmy udali się na miejsce jak najszybciej – oświadczył Ackerman, gdy grupa się trochę uspokoiła. – Idę do Shadisa, uzgodnić szczegóły. Dacie radę zebrać się… w kwadrans?

Wszyscy zgodzili się na tę propozycję, od razu zostawiając papierkową robotę i skupiając się na nowym zadaniu. Detektywi udali się do szatni, aby założyć na siebie odzież ochronną, a następnie każdy z nich miał wyposażyć się w broń.

Reiner wymknął się jeszcze, aby skorzystać z toalety. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, upewnił się, że w łazience nikogo nie ma, następnie wszedł do jednej z kabin. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, którego używał do kontaktowania się z Yaegerami. Zawahał się, wpatrując w ciemny wyświetlacz.

Jeśli nie poinformuje Grishy, może się to źle dla niego skończyć. Nie, on nie był ważny. Jego własny los nie obchodził go tak bardzo, jak życie jego matki… Wystarczy, że popełni jeden błąd.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie zrobi nic, jeśli nie wykona tego telefonu, jest szansa, że Yaegerowie mogą zostać aresztowani. Jednak co się stanie, jeśli jakimś cudem wyjdą na wolność?

Braun stwierdził, że nie ma wyboru.

Drżącymi dłońmi wybrał ten sam numer, na który dzwonił rano. Numer Erena.

Czekał z niecierpliwością, aż chłopak odbierze telefon, modląc się do wszystkich istniejących bóstw o to, aby nikt nie wszedł do toalety. W końcu Eren odebrał połączenie. Reiner odezwał się:

– Ackerman zdobył współrzędne laboratorium w Krolvie. Macie mało czasu.

Rozłączył się w momencie, gdy drzwi od toalety się otworzyły.

Od razu wcisnął spłuczkę i wyszedł z kabiny, przywołując na twarz swoją codzienną, obojętną maskę. Wymienił spojrzenie z Oulo Bozadem, który tylko skinął mu głową. Reiner umył ręce i wyszedł z toalety.

**Levi**

Ackerman już z daleka zobaczył coś, co mu się nie spodobało. Zacisnął palce na kierownicy i zmarszczył brwi. Erwin siedzący obok dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i od razu powiódł wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku.

– Cholera…

Hanji, która zajęła miejsce z tyłu, wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

Wjechali z impetem na niewielki parking, znajdujący się przed niskim, szerokim budynkiem o białych ścianach pozbawionych ozdób, który wyglądał jak magazyn. Z rozbitych okien buchały płomienie, ciemny dym unosił się nad pożarem. Levi i pozostali detektywi wyskoczyli z auta, w nozdrza od razu uderzył ich zapach pożogi. Nagle usłyszeli eksplozję z tyłu budynku. Mogła to być jakaś butla z gazem, mogły to też być środki wybuchowe. Wokół nie było widać żywej duszy.

– Dzwonię po straż pożarną! – zawołała Hanji, wyciągając telefon i przykładając go do ucha. W jej jednookim spojrzeniu Levi dostrzegł prawdziwy szok. On sam czuł się podobnie.

To nie mógł być przypadek. Ludziom Grishy jakimś cudem udało się dotrzeć na miejsce przed nimi. Czyżby diler, który wyznał im lokalizację, skontaktował się z szefem?

Na parking wjechała reszta samochodów, wysypali się z nich ludzie, ubrani w pełne umundurowanie oddziału specjalnego. Spoglądali we wbijające się w górę płomienie ze zdziwieniem. Do trójki detektywów podeszli Nanaba i Reiner, ich twarze również wyglądały na niepocieszone.

– Wezwaliście straż? – spytał Braun zaniepokojonym tonem.

– Już jadą – odparła Hanji, a potem westchnęła i spojrzała w stronę płonącego budynku. – Jedzie też straż chemiczna. Musimy czekać, nie powinniśmy wchodzić do środka, dopóki nie ugaszą pożaru.

Levi zacisnął pięści.

Po chwili spojrzał na Erwina. Twarz mężczyzny również wydawała się niesamowicie spięta. W jego błękitnych oczach odbijały się tańczące płomienie, sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby ogień buchał z jego spojrzenia. Popatrzyli na siebie, myśląc o tym samym. Nie mieli pojęcia, czy pożar nie strawi wszystkich dowodów.

*****

Kilkanaście godzin później Levi postawił stopę na gruzach budynku. Strażacy przestali gasić pożar, zabezpieczyli cały teren i dopiero dopuścili do pracy techników.

Choć miejsce powinno już być bezpieczne, Ackerman i pozostali detektywi stąpali ostrożnie. Budynek składał się z dwóch pięter, parter prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak normalny magazyn i do tego był wykorzystywany. Musiało istnieć jednak zejście na dół, które prowadziło na poziom laboratorium. Niewiele zostało z miejsca, które służyło pracownikom Grishy za miejsce pracy. Magazyn zawalił się, choć straż chemiczna, która gasiła pożar piaskiem i gaśnicami śniegowymi, robiła wszystko, co mogła. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się uratować, a nawet jeśli, zdejmowanie odcisków palców z gruzowiska trwałoby wieki. 

Levi usłyszał, jak ktoś zatrzymuje się obok niego. Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł bladą twarz Erwina. Mężczyzna wyciągnął lewą rękę i położył ją na jego ramieniu. Levi odczytał w jego oczach to, o czym detektyw myślał. Musieli zostawić resztę technikom, którzy jako jedyni mogli rzucić nowe światło na tę tragiczną sytuację.

Chciał ruszyć w powrotną stronę, jednak nagle dostrzegł pośród zgliszcz coś, co go zainteresowało. Schylił się po to i ujrzał niewielki, stalowy sejf. Erwin spojrzał w tę stronę i ukucnął obok Leviego.

– Dobre chociaż i to, co nie?

*****

Odgruzowywanie budynku i badanie nowego miejsca zajęło im kilka dni. Trzeciego wieczoru po pożarze Levi wrócił do mieszkania zmęczony i obolały na całym ciele. Jak na ironię, całodniowa harówka wcale nie podziałała na niego usypiająco i jak zwykle przeleżał całą noc, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym. 

Przysnął nad ranem, jednak po jakimś czasie obudził go dźwięk telefonu. Ktoś do niego dzwonił.

– Tak? – zapytał zaspanym tonem. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że odebrał połączenie od dowódcy, dlatego szybko podniósł się do pionu i odchrząknął, dodając bardziej przytomnym głosem: – Eeehm, tak?

– Udało się otworzyć sejf, który znalazłeś – w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos Shadisa. Był chłodny i opanowany jak zawsze, ale Levi wyczuł w nim jakąś nową emocję. Rozszerzył oczy, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. – W środku było trochę gotówki i towaru, oprócz tego plan rozbudowy budynku, no i mały bonus. Odciski palców, które wysłałem do laboratorium i właśnie otrzymałem wyniki. Należą do Zeke’a Yaegera, Marcela i Porco Gaillardów oraz Toma Xaviera.

Levi przymknął oczy, czując, jak szybko bije mu serce. Już prawie zapomniał, jak smakuje zwycięstwo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Eren**

Grisha zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się z wściekłością w mały, biały punkcik, znajdujący się tuż przed nim na trawie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby skoncentrował na tym niewielkim przedmiocie całą swoją złość, wszystkie najgorsze emocje, jakby ten obiekt był odpowiedzialny za wszelkie niepowodzenia, jakie ostatnio mu się przydarzały.

Zatrzymani dilerzy, przejęty przez policję towar wraz z gotówką, utrata jednego z laboratoriów… Na szczęście dzięki sygnałowi od Reinera udało im się przyjechać na miejsce tuż przed detektywami, aby spowodować pożar, który zniszczył wszystkie dowody.

Grisha nagle zamachnął się z całej siły i uderzył w piłeczkę, która pomknęła w dal. Znajdowali się na tyłach posiadłości Yaegera, na niewielkim polu golfowym. Eren przyglądał się w milczeniu ruchom ojca. Jego zachowanie wskazywało na to, że ledwie panuje nad swoim gniewem. Zwykle sięgał po golfa w momencie, gdy musiał na czymś rozładować własną złość.

– Jak to w ogóle możliwe?! – wyrzucił z siebie nagle Grisha, odwracając się w ich stronę.

Spojrzał na stojących obok siebie Erena, Zeke’a i Reinera. Bracia Yaeger krótko zerknęli po sobie, a następnie przenieśli wzrok na detektywa, który poczuł się zobligowany do odpowiedzi.

– Początkowo to ja i Gelgar zajmowaliśmy się przesłuchiwaniami – odezwał się Reiner spokojnym tonem. Z jakiegoś powodu wpatrywał się w kij golfowy z lekką obawą, jakby miał związane z nim nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. – Było tak aż do momentu, w którym ten idiota zaczął mieć dość i poprosił Ackermana o zamianę. Shadis przystał na to bez problemu.

Eren słuchał ze spokojem słów Reinera, powoli rozrysowując sobie w głowie całą sytuację. No tak… Mógł od razu domyślić się, że istniała tylko jedna osoba, która mogła pokrzyżować ich plany. Wiedział, że jedynie Ackerman byłby w stanie dokonać niemożliwego, wyciągnąć informację od przekupionego dilera, tuż przed nosem Brauna, który dostał wcześniej od nich jasne instrukcje.

Jeszcze niedawno uśmiechnąłby się do siebie na tę myśl, teraz jednak zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić, aby uspokoić swojego ojca. Wściekły Grisha zwiastował kłopoty.

– Czyli co? Ackerman tak po prostu zaczął zadawać pytania, a nasz człowiek wszystko wyśpiewał? – chciał wiedzieć najstarszy Yaeger. Jego głos był pozornie cichy i spokojny, jednak był to ten sam spokój, który pojawiał się tuż przed burzą.

Reiner pokręcił głową.

– Nie do końca. Ackerman w jakiś sposób wszedł w posiadanie nagrania z kamery, na którym widać było Waltza w trakcie jakiegoś napadu. Bez zastanowienia przyznał się do tego, że to on. Zupełnie spanikował.

Eren widział, jak jego ojciec zacisnął palce na golfowym kiju, aż zbielały mu knykcie.

– Skąd miał to nagranie, do cholery? Z tego, co mówiłeś, dowiedział się o tym, że będzie przesłuchiwał Waltza dzień przed przesłuchaniem! Nie jest cudotwórcą.

Reiner westchnął cicho.

– Ackerman i Smith przez kilkanaście godzin przeglądali rysopisy i nagrania z napadów w Stohess z okresu, w którym Waltz tam mieszkał. Najwyraźniej spędzili na tym całą noc, jednak udało im się znaleźć to, czego szukali.

Eren utkwił nagle w Reinerze lekko zdziwione spojrzenie.

Wiedział, że powinien skupić swoją uwagę na wszystkim, co Braun właśnie powiedział. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że najbardziej zainteresowała go tylko część tej wypowiedzi.

_Spędzili na tym całą noc._

Eren nieznacznie zmarszczył czoło, czując mieszankę dziwnych emocji. Nie powinno go to obchodzić, dlaczego więc zwrócił na to uwagę? Dlaczego ta pozornie nic nieznacząca informacja tak go zabolała? Chłopak poczuł bezsensowną, nieuzasadnioną zazdrość, gdy wyobraził sobie Erwina i Leviego, siedzących w biurze, lub być może w gabinecie Ackermana, pochylonych nad ekranem komputera, tuż obok siebie. Oczami wyobraźni widział ich razem, spędzających wspólnie całą noc przy pracy, ramię w ramię.

Możliwe, że w pewnym momencie poczuli się zmęczeni. Możliwe, że postanowili położyć się, być może w jednym łóżku, obok siebie. Możliwe, że Erwin w pewnym momencie przysunął się do Leviego, który już przysypiał. Możliwe, że tym razem Levi również wypowiedział na głos imię blondyna i tym razem się nie pomylił.

Eren poczuł skręt żołądka. Zacisnął na moment powieki, pozbywając się tego obrazu sprzed swoich powiek.

– Ten Ackerman coraz bardziej sobie grabi – odezwał się nagle Zeke, zgrzytając zębami. – Zastanawiam się, czy nie jest przypadkiem pora na odwołanie tego całego zawieszenia broni…

– Skoro zajęli jedno laboratorium, na pewien czas powinniśmy mieć spokój – wtrącił Eren, robiąc krok w stronę Grishy. Jego ojciec od razu przeniósł na niego swój wzrok. – Będą zadowoleni z sukcesu, a to uśpi ich czujność. Teraz jest dobry czas na to, żebyśmy skupili się na produkcji w pozostałych miejscach.

– To nie wszystko – mruknął nagle Reiner. Jego ton głosu nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

Eren wymienił z detektywem milczące spojrzenie i dostrzegł w oczach Reinera coś, co bardzo mu się nie podobało.

– Technicy znaleźli jakiś sejf na miejscu. W środku było parę dokumentów i trochę kasy. Nic, co mogłoby cię pogrążyć osobiście… – mówił Braun, spoglądając na Grishę. Potem jednak spojrzał na Zeke’a. – Zbadali to jednak dokładnie i mają twoje odciski palców, Zeke. Twoje, Gaillardów i Xaviera.

Grisha zaklął pod nosem, a potem zamachnął się trzymanym przez siebie kijem i uderzył nim o w ziemię. W momencie uderzenia coś trzasnęło. Okazało się, że to kij połamał się od użycia zbyt wielkiej siły. Grisha odrzucił go na trawę, oddychając szybko.

Zeke jedynie wzruszył ramionami, a potem spojrzał na swojego brata z uśmiechem. 

– Nie rozumiem, skąd u was te ponure miny. Moim zdaniem teraz dopiero zacznie się robić interesująco!

**Levi**

– Zdrowie Leviego! – zawołała Hanji, podnosząc wysoko pełen kieliszek.

Spowodowało to wesołe okrzyki, kolejne osoby zaczęły podnosić szklanki w geście toastu. Levi poczuł poklepywania na swoich plecach i ramionach, a to sprawiło, że zmrużył oczy z irytacją. Nienawidził być w centrum uwagi.

Siedział w barze w otoczeniu ludzi ze swojego zespołu, członków oddziału specjalnego oraz techników, którzy pomagali im w zabezpieczaniu zniszczonego laboratorium. Był z nimi nawet Keith Shadis, co nie zdarzało się często. Znajdowali się w dobrze sobie znanym pubie, w którym pracował Moblit. Dzięki barmanowi mieli to miejsce tylko dla siebie na ten wieczór. Berner usługiwał im z wielką ochotą, co jakiś czas przysiadając się do Hanji, aby potrzymać ją za rękę, przytulić lub pocałować, gdy akurat nie rozmawiała z nikim.

W pewnym momencie spotkania większość osób była już mocno upojona alkoholem. To sprawiło, że stracili zainteresowanie jego osobą, co Levi przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą.

Ackerman odnalazł w tłumie znajomą sylwetkę i ruszył w kierunku Erwina. Opadł na wolne miejsce obok Smitha i stuknął się z nim swoją szklanką. Erwin uśmiechnął się do niego, a Levi zauważył wtedy, że policzki blondyna były lekko zarumienione od alkoholu.

Levi nie ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że poza Moblitem, był najbardziej trzeźwą osobą w pubie. Choć wypił tyle samo co wszyscy obecni, alkohol dopiero zaczynał na niego działać.

– Jak podoba ci się świętowanie? – zapytał Erwin, opierając się lewym łokciem o blat stolika, przy którym siedzieli.

– Zaczynam już mieć go dość – mruknął Levi, przeczesując spojrzeniem cały bar. W końcu zerknął ponownie na Erwina. – A tobie?

– Ja mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – odparł Smith, unosząc kieliszek do ust i popijając zdrowy łyk. – To znaczy, chciałbym, żebyśmy częściej mieli okazję do świętowania.

– Skoro stawiasz sprawę w ten sposób… to muszę się zgodzić – przyznał Ackerman, wzdychając cicho.

Przeszli na tematy trochę mniej związane z pracą. Levi lubił te rozmowy. Znali się tyle czasu i wciąż nie byli znudzeni swoją obecnością. Jak na kogoś, kto nie był zbyt towarzyski, Ackerman potrafił zaskakująco otworzyć się przed Smithem.

W pewnym momencie Levi zauważył, że twarz Erwina trochę zbladła.

Martwiło go to, że Smith nie wrócił jeszcze do całkowitej sprawności i podczas długich dyżurów męczył się bardzo szybko.

– Wiesz co, będę zamawiać taksówkę, wracam do domu – odezwał się Levi głosem, który, miał nadzieję, brzmiał na zmęczony. – Jedziesz ze mną?

– Już? – Erwin zdziwił się, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Myślałem, że wypijemy jeszcze jedną kolejkę…

– Nie ma mowy. Wystarczy na dziś – zakomunikował Levi, a potem wyciągnął telefon. – Mam wrażenie, że tobie również.

Był głuchy na protesty Hanji, która chciała, aby zostali dłużej. Pomógł Erwinowi zarzucić marynarkę na ramiona, a potem złapał przyjaciela za rękę i wyciągnął go z baru, zanim Smith zdążyłby zmienić zdanie. Taksówka już czekała na nich przed budynkiem.

Droga do mieszkania Erwina zajęła im krótką chwilę, Smith mieszkał zaledwie parę przecznic dalej. Levi uznał to za błogosławieństwo, gdyż podczas jazdy twarz jego przyjaciela robiła się momentami prawie zielona, jakby był o włos od zwymiotowania.

Gdy byli na miejscu, okazało się, że Erwin miał problem z wydostaniem się z samochodu, a także z tak zwykłą czynnością jak chodzenie. Levi westchnął ciężko, a następnie polecił kierowcy, aby poczekał na niego. Odprowadził zataczającego się na boki Erwina aż do jego mieszkania, pomógł mu też otworzyć drzwi, gdyż pijany Smith nie mógł zlokalizować kluczy w swojej kieszeni, a co dopiero trafić kluczem w zamek. 

– Kurwa… wybacz, że jestem taki nieporadny – mruknął Smith, unosząc kącik ust. – Zwykle nie mam problemów z… wsadzaniem.

Erwin czknął głęboko, chyba do końca nieświadomy tego, jak mogły zabrzmieć jego słowa. Levi stłumił wybuch śmiechu i otworzył drzwi, a potem oddał mężczyźnie klucze. 

– Cóż, dobrze, że masz mnie. Teraz właź do środka, a ja wracam, zanim kierowca mi ucieknie. Całe szczęście, że nie zwymiotowałeś w aucie. Nigdy więcej nie spojrzałbym na ciebie w taki sam sposób.

Erwin zachichotał cicho, nagle jednak trochę spoważniał.

– Ja... Hm... Levi, cieszę się, że w końcu nam się udało. A zwł… wzła… Zwłaszcza tobie – mówił Smith, opierając się o ścianę zdrową ręką. Utkwił wzrok w Levim, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. – Mówiłem ci, że jesteś najlepszy.

Levi przewrócił oczami, a potem wyciągnął rękę i poklepał Erwina po ramieniu.

– Tak, tak, Smith, wiem o tym. Nie musisz mi ciągle tego powtarzać. Przestań się już podlizywać.

Ackerman skończył mówił i chciał się cofnąć. Erwin jednak powstrzymał go od tego zamiaru. Wyciągnął lewą dłoń i złapał go za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu. Smith patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się niezwykła czułość, która sprawiła, że Leviemu zmiękły nogi.

Zorientował się nagle, co Erwin chciał zrobić i nie był pewien, jak powinien zareagować. 

Zanim zdążył się zdecydować, mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie. Levi poczuł ciepłe usta Erwina na swoich wargach. Poczuł też, jak Smith przenosi dłoń na jego kark, a potem ostrożnie pogłębia pocałunek. Ackerman westchnął cicho, gdy język Erwina wślizgnął się do wnętrza jego ust. Mężczyzna całował go zachłannie, trzymając go w silnym uścisku, z którego Levi nie mógłby się uwolnić nawet, gdyby chciał. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że od samego pocałunku i dotyku Smitha zrobił się twardy, pożądanie ogarnęło jego ciało dosłownie w kilka sekund.

Oderwał się jednak od ust Erwina, mając wrażenie, że kiedyś już znajdował się w takiej sytuacji. Smith pocałował go kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy leżeli w jego własnej sypialni. Jak na ironię, Erwin też był wtedy pijany, było to w końcu zaraz po śmierci Mike’a…

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Levi nie był w stanie kontynuować pocałunku. Erwin również odsunął się trochę i spojrzał na Leviego.

– O co chodzi? – spytał blondyn łagodnym tonem.

Ackerman podniósł na niego spokojny, choć trochę smutny wzrok.

– O to, że całujesz mnie jedynie, gdy jesteś pijany.

Erwin rozszerzył oczy, a potem roześmiał się cicho, z takim samym smutkiem, który był dostrzegalny w spojrzeniu Leviego. Po chwili pokiwał głową.

– Masz rację. Obiecuję, że następnym razem zrobię to na trzeźwo.

Levi zamrugał, wpatrując się w wyższego mężczyznę z lekkim zdziwieniem. Powoli rozchylił wargi. Musiał coś na to odpowiedzieć… Zanim się odezwał, zastanowił się jeszcze nad niewypowiedzianymi przez siebie słowami, chcąc się upewnić, że zabrzmią tak, jak powinny. Miał je w końcu wypowiedzieć na głos po raz pierwszy.

– Musisz wiedzieć, że… czuję coś do kogoś innego.

Tym razem to Erwin wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Szybko jednak zreflektował się, uśmiechając łagodnie.

– No proszę, tego się nie spodziewałem. Kim on jest? Znam go?

Ackerman westchnął w duchu.

– Poniekąd… Ale nie ma o czym opowiadać. Potrzebuję po prostu czasu, żeby o nim zapomnieć.

Erwin pokiwał głową, nie odrywając swoich błękitnych oczu od Leviego.

– To bywa trudne, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się uda.

Przez chwilę wymieniali się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Levi skinął przyjacielowi głową, obrócił się i ruszył powoli schodami w dół. Usłyszał, jak za jego plecami zamknęły się drzwi.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz z szybko bijącym sercem. Taksówkarz wiernie czekał na niego. Levi wsiadł do środka, podał kierowcy adres, a potem spojrzał w okno.

Wciąż czuł na ustach smak warg Erwina. Ten niespodziewany pocałunek zaskoczył go, ale tylko trochę. Od jakiegoś czasu między nim a Smithem było więcej niewypowiedzianych słów i ukradkowych gestów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Levi starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, gdyż właściwie nie była to nowość. Przyzwyczaił się już do myśli, że zawsze będzie czuł coś do Erwina. Nigdy jednak nie myślał o tym, że mogliby do siebie wrócić po takim czasie. 

Wiedział, że rana w jego własnym sercu po utracie Mike’a nie zagoiła się jeszcze. Nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek się zagoi. Nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak musiał czuć się Erwin, którego oprócz długoletniej przyjaźni łączyło z Mike’m coś więcej. Smith tracił nie tylko przyjaciela, ale również partnera, a to musiało boleć podwójnie. 

Dzisiejszy pocałunek oznaczał jedynie tyle, że wciąż łączył ich dawny sentyment, który chyba już nigdy nie zniknie. Oznaczał również to, że Erwin odczuwa pustkę po Mike’u i najwyraźniej chciałby wypełnić tę pustkę żywym, prawdziwym uczuciem. Levi doskonale jednak wiedział, że tej pustki wypełnić się nie da i próby Erwina są daremne.

Ackerman uświadomił sobie tego wieczoru coś jeszcze.

Od lat myślał o Erwinie. Marzył o jego dotyku, pocałunkach, bliskości, choć wiedział, że nie jest dane im być razem. Zaakceptował fakt, że Smith pokochał kogoś innego. Mimo to przez te wszystkie lata ciągle zabiegał o jego uwagę. Aż do tej pory sądził, że byłby największym szczęściarzem na świecie, gdyby jakimś cudem do siebie wrócili.

Tym bardziej nie rozumiał tego, co się z nim w tej chwili działo – dlaczego po pocałunku, na który tak długo czekał, jego myśli kierowały się w stronę kogoś zupełnie innego. Zamiast rozpamiętywać moment sprzed chwili, myślał o młodym chłopaku, który zerwał z nim wszelki kontakt.

Levi przymknął oczy.

Zachodził w głowę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co obecnie działo się w życiu Erena. Nie wiedział, czy chłopak był bezpieczny, nie wiedział, czy Eren był szczęśliwy. Nie wiedział nawet, czy dalej żył. Przez te miesiące mogło mu się przytrafić dosłownie wszystko. Wciąż pamiętał smutny uśmiech chłopaka z dnia, w którym widzieli się po raz ostatni.

Levi stwierdził nagle, że oddałby prawie wszystko za to, żeby móc się po prostu upewnić, że młody Yaeger był cały i zdrowy. Za to, żeby zobaczyć go, choć na chwilę.

Wszystko, za tak niewiele.

**Mikasa**

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami z właściwym numerem, a potem użyła karty elektronicznej, aby dostać się do środka. Weszła do pomieszczenia i od razu zrzuciła z siebie niewygodne szpilki. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią, dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy dostrzegła mężczyznę, siedzącego na krawędzi łóżka.

Jean odwzajemnił uśmiech. Znajdowali się w jednym z hoteli w Troście, ale nie tym należącym do Grishy. Mikasa wolała spotykać się z mężczyzną na neutralnym terenie, choć Carla wielokrotnie zachęcała ją do skorzystania z apartamentu dla nowożeńców. Mikasa nie wykorzystała jednak zaproszenia. 

Kirschtein podniósł się do pionu i wyciągnął dłonie w jej stronę. Mikasa nie potrzebowała większej zachęty, podbiegła do niego i rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Opadli na miękkie łóżko, całując się z namiętnością. Wymieniali się pieszczotami jeszcze przez chwilę, potem spojrzeli na siebie, zarumienieni.

– Zanim przejdziemy dalej, opowiedz mi wszystko – wyszeptał Jean, unosząc się na łokciach. – Jak poszło spotkanie z Erenem? Udało wam się porozmawiać?

Mikasa delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi, a potem pokręciła głową. Wyciągnęła dłonie do guzików koszuli mężczyzny.

– To teraz nieistotne. Kontynuuj to, co robiłeś przed chwilą… 

Jean musiał zauważyć po jej minie, że coś było nie tak. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, bardzo delikatnie i spojrzał w jej oczy.

– Przecież widzę. Coś się stało? – chciał wiedzieć Kirstein. – Eren jednak nie wrócił z Marley? Czy chodzi o coś innego?

Mikasa odwzajemniła spojrzenie mężczyzny. Jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała zachować pozory, jednak w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymała. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, próbując stłumić szloch. Jean rozszerzył oczy, widząc, jak Mikasa chowa twarz w dłoniach. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się, nie panując nad nagłym smutkiem.

Jean szybko przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął głaskać po włosach, szepcząc uspokajająco. Mikasa po chwili zaczęła się wyciszać, odetchnęła głośno i otarła mokre od płaczu powieki.

– Przepraszam… Nie wiem, co mnie napadło – szepnęła dziewczyna. Jean podał jej chusteczkę, Mikasa głośno wydmuchała nos.

– Teraz się nie wymigasz. Powiedz mi, co się stało – odparł Jean, również szeptem. Wciąż przytulał Mikasę, chcąc, żeby czuła się bezpiecznie. 

Dziewczyna oparła głowę o jego ramię i po chwili uchyliła usta.

– Eren chyba nas nienawidzi.

Jean potrzebował dobrych kilku sekund, aby przeprocesować to stwierdzenie.

– Co proszę? – spytał tonem, pewnym niedowierzania.

– Mówię, że Eren nienawidzi mnie i Armina – powtórzyła Mikasa grobowym tonem. – Odkąd wrócił z Marley, cały czas spędza z Zeke’m. Śmieje się z jego durnych żartów, pije z nim wódkę, pali skręty… Jean, nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie.

– Ale skąd myśl, że was nienawidzi? Przecież to absurd – powiedział Jean z przekonaniem. – Mówisz o gościu, który prawie mnie zamordował za to, że ośmieliłem się cię dotknąć, wtedy, w kuchni, kiedy zemdlałaś. Eren nie widzi poza tobą świata, wiesz o tym. Zrobiłby dla ciebie dosłownie wszystko.

– To nieprawda – mruknęła Mikasa, a w jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy. – Nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś. Nie wiesz, co zrobił na powitalnej imprezie.

– Okej. Co zrobił? – Jean spojrzał na swoją dziewczyną z bliska.

Mikasa zacisnęła pięści na materiale koszuli mężczyzny.

– On… Pobił Armina. Na oczach wszystkich. Uderzył go z całej siły, kilka razy, aż Armin zaczął krwawić z nosa.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Mikasa wpatrywała się przed siebie, wracając wspomnieniem do tego ponurego wieczoru. Jean z kolei przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu, wciąż głaszcząc jej ciemne kosmyki.

– Zupełnie go nie poznaję – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna z cichym westchnieniem. – Mam wrażenie, jakby spełniał się mój najgorszy koszmar. Eren zaangażował się w działalność Grishy do tego stopnia, że zaczęliśmy mu przeszkadzać. Myśli, że nam pomaga, a tak naprawdę nie daje nam żadnego wyboru. Więc proszę, nie mów więcej, że zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko.

Mikasa podniosła spojrzenie na Jeana. Zdziwiła się lekko, dostrzegając w oczach mężczyzny ten sam spokój i pewność siebie co chwilę temu.

– Zależy, co rozumiesz przez pojęcie „wszystko” – odparł Kirschtein, wplatając palce we włosy Mikasy przeczesując je delikatnie. – Bo ja naprawdę miałem na myśli „wszystko”. I wydaje mi się, że nie nienawidzi was, a siebie, przez to, co musi teraz robić.

Mikasa rozszerzyła oczy, słuchając Jeana z uwagą.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Myślę, że stał się prawą ręką Grishy, żeby mieć większy wpływ na to, co dzieje się z tobą i Arminem. Oddelegował cię do pomocy Carli, z kolei Arminowi umożliwił rozpoczęcie studiów. A co do tej sytuacji, którą opisałaś… – Jean westchnął cicho. – Możesz mi przybliżyć szczegóły? Co dokładnie zrobił Armin?

– Nic takiego. To znaczy… Rozmawialiśmy we trójkę. Armin był trochę zdenerwowany, bo dowiedział się, że Eren planuje zasadzkę na jakichś dziennikarzy. Eren podał mu drinka, a Armin wytrącił kieliszek z jego dłoni. Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają, był trochę pijany…

– Może i tak, ale skoro było tam więcej ludzi, musiał pewnie dbać o swój wizerunek. Zresztą, powiedz mi, kto przywaliłby Arminowi mocniej? Eren czy Zeke?

Mikasa zaniemówiła na chwilę. Zrozumiała, że Jean miał rację.

– Oczywiście, że Zeke – odparła w końcu, niezbyt chętnie, jednak nie miała co do tego wątpliwości.

– Myślę, że Eren zrobił to, żeby samemu wymierzyć Arminowi karę, za… nazwijmy to, nieposłuszeństwo. Więc jeśli mówię, że zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko, to naprawdę mam na myśli „wszystko”.

– Ale to bez sensu. Ja wcale tego nie chcę, Armin też nie! – Mikasa pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. – Chciałabym to zostawić i uciec, ale za bardzo boję się zemsty Grishy. Armin mówił, że Eren znalazł wcześniej jakiś sposób na ucieczkę, ale nie chciał powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi. A teraz Eren nie chce już ze mną o tym rozmawiać.

– Może chciał załatwić wam fałszywe dokumenty? – Jean zastanawiał się na głos. – Jeśli zapłacisz wystarczającą sumę komuś, kto się tym zajmuje, możesz zniknąć lub nawet upozorować własną śmierć, choć pewnie nie jest to łatwe.

– Myślisz, że chodziło o to?

– Nie wiem. – Jean wzruszył ramionami. – Czasem też policja załatwia nowe tożsamości dla swoich informatorów albo świadków koronnych.

– Policja? – Mikasa uniosła brwi. – No nie wiem, czy Eren zaryzykowałby wszystko tylko po to, aby zostać donosicielem. Gdyby Grisha się dowiedział…

– Taa, masz rację. Więc pewnie chodzi o to pierwsze.

Jean nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek, a potem przytulił ją czule. Mikasa odwzajemniła ten gest, obejmując go za szyję. Spoglądała przy tym przed siebie, zastanawiając się nad słowami partnera.

Coś mówiło jej, że Jean miał rację.

**Annie**

Czekała na Erena na parkingu, opierając się o maskę swojego auta. Nagle poczuła wibrację telefonu, który trzymała w kieszeni. Sięgnęła po urządzenie i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w subtelnym uśmiechu.

_„Wiem, że widzieliśmy się wczoraj, ale już za tobą tęsknię. Jeśli masz czas, zapraszam dziś na kawę”._

Annie schowała komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni, czując dziwną lekkość w piersi. Czuła się tak ostatnio za każdym razem, gdy była blisko Armina albo gdy po prostu o nim myślała. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo potrwa ten stan. Była realistką, wiedziała, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznym świecie, w jakim żyli. Mimo wszystko… Chciałaby, aby to, co było między nią a Arminem trwało jak najdłużej.

Podniosła wzrok, widząc samochód, który pojawił się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Auto Yaegera zatrzymało się tuż obok niej. Okno od strony kierowcy otworzyło się, Eren skinął jej głową, a potem podał jej paczuszkę. Annie poczuła, że w środku są pieniądze. Jej wypłata, potrącona oczywiście o część kwoty, jaką jej ojciec był winny Grishy. Wyczuła jednak pod palcami coś jeszcze.

– Masz w środku informacje o dwójce dziennikarzy, którymi musimy się zająć – wyznał Eren znudzonym tonem. Chłopak miał na sobie czarną koszulę na długi rękaw, włosy opadały mu na ramiona. – Chodzi o tę dwójkę, którą ostatnio śledziłaś. Skontaktuj się z nimi i podaj za Harriet Weber, właścicielkę. Umów się z nimi we wskazanym miejscu, ale to ja i Zeke się z nimi spotkamy.

– Tak jest – mruknęła Annie, chowając paczuszkę pod ramię. Przyglądała się bladej twarzy Erena przez chwilę. Potem jeszcze zapytała: – Jesteś pewien?

Eren spojrzał na nią natychmiast, w jego zielonych oczach dostrzegła groźny błysk.

– Słucham? – spytał chłopak lodowatym tonem. Annie pożałowała, że w ogóle się odezwała.

– Nieważne. Zrobi się – odparła szybko dziewczyna, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

Eren odjechał bez słowa. Annie wsiadła do samochodu i przygryzła wargę. Nie podobało jej się to.

**Sasha**

– To tutaj, Connie! – zawołała Sasha, zatrzymując się przed niewysokim budynkiem. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Dwójka dziennikarzy spojrzała na opuszczony zakład, w którym do niedawna mieściła się pralnia. Drzwi budynku były owinięte żółtą taśmą, oznaczającą zajęcie komornicze, taśma jednak została zerwana w kilku miejscach. Znajdowali się daleko od centrum miasta, słońce powoli zachodziło nad dachami budynków. 

Connie rozejrzał się dookoła. Na jego ramieniu znajdowała się sporej wielkości służbowa kamera, pod pachą trzymał też zwinięty statyw.

– Nigdzie nie widzę tej całej Harriet, ani Thomasa. Mieli być przed nami.

– Może są już w środku, Harriet mówiła, że może się spóźnić – zauważyła Sasha. Również rozejrzała się po okolicy. – Trochę wyludnione to miejsce, nie uważasz…?

– No nic, skoro już tu jesteśmy, włazimy do środka. Zrobię kilka ujęć, pogadamy z nimi i możemy spadać.

Connie podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie je otworzył. Zawiasy zadźwięczały głośno, drzwi stanęły otworem. Wnętrze wyglądało jak zwykły zakład, trochę zaniedbany z powodu nagłego zamknięcia. Pod jedną ze ścian stały wielkie, chemiczne pralki.

– Biuro chyba mieści się na górze, prawda? – spytał Connie, rozglądając się pomieszczeniu. Zdjął z ramienia kamerę i położył ją na jednej z pralek.

– Pani Harriet! Panie Thomas! Jesteście tuuuu? – wołała Sasha. Dwójka dziennikarzy powoli ruszyła przed siebie.

– Tak, na górze! – rozległ się nagle męski głos.

– To chyba musi być Thomas – zauważył Connie, a potem podniósł swój sprzęt i podreptał za Sashą. Zbliżyli się do schodów, kilkanaście stopni prowadziło do szklanych drzwi, które były otwarte, jednak nie widzieli nikogo na samej górze.

– Connie, uważaj na te kamerę! – zawołała nagle Sasha, widząc, jak jej przyjaciel przekłada sprzęt z jednego ramienia na drugie.

– Uważam! Jest cholernie ciężka… Ech, idź przodem i mi nie rozkazuj. 

– Ty też mi rozkazujesz! 

Ruszyli po schodach, nagle jednak zatrzymali się. 

– Sasha, czemu nie leziesz? 

– Connie… – Dziewczyna lekko zmrużyła oczy. Na górze schodów wciąż nie było nikogo widać. Jeśli Harriet i Thomas rzeczywiście tu byli, mogli przecież do nich podejść. – Nie podoba mi się to...

– Co? 

Wreszcie, na szczycie schodów pojawiła się męska sylwetka. Sasha rozszerzyła oczy, dostrzegając wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka, w ciemnych spodniach i czarnej, eleganckiej koszuli. Jego brązowe włosy były związane u góry. Chłopak spojrzał na nich bez uśmiechu, po czym wymierzył do nich z pistoletu. 

– Zamknijcie się i idźcie dalej – rozkazał chłopak bezbarwnym tonem. 

– I to w podskokach! – rozległ się nagle kolejny głos, tuż za ich plecami.

Blouse i Springer obejrzeli się i dostrzegli Zeke’a Yaegera kilka stopni za sobą. A więc najwyraźniej młodszy chłopak musiał być Erenem… Sasha i Connie wymienili się zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Byli w potrzasku. 

– No dalej! – zawołał Zeke, machając bronią przed ich twarzami, a potem opuszczając pistolet i biorąc się pod boki. Najwyraźniej nie sądził, żeby stanowili dla niego jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. – Jeśli nie chcecie zarobić kulki w łeb, radziłbym...

Starszy Yaeger nie dokończył, gdyż stało się coś, czego najwyraźniej się nie spodziewał.

Sasha, stojąca kilka stopni wyżej niż Zeke, jednym zwinnym ruchem wyciągnęła z torebki małą puszkę i zbliżyła ją w stronę groźnego mężczyzny. Blondyn jęknął ze złości, kiedy na jego twarz trysnął gaz pieprzowy.

Zanim Zeke zdążył unieść broń i nacisnąć spust, wydarzyło się coś jeszcze: to Connie cisnął w stronę mężczyzny swoją kamerę i statyw, które służyły mu w codziennej pracy. Yaeger sapnął z zaskoczenia i zatoczył się do tyłu. Stracił równowagę i upadł ciężko na pośladki. Broń wypadła mu z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze.

– Sasha, wiej! – zawołał Springer, łapiąc zszokowaną przyjaciółkę za rękę i ciągnąc ją po schodach.

Minęli zdezorientowanego Zeke'a, który powoli podnosił się z podłogi, próbując zlokalizować broń. Powieki miał zaczerwienione, łzy spływały po jego policzkach strumieniami. Po chwili usłyszeli za sobą kilka strzałów. Connie sapnął cicho z bólu, od razu przyciągając na siebie przerażone spojrzenie Sashy. Z jego łydki zaczęła lecieć krew.

– Connie… jesteś ranny!

– Nic mi nie jest! Biegnijmy dalej!

Sasha szybko złapała przyjaciela pod ramię, aby pomóc mu się poruszać, jednak na niewiele się to zdawało. Kuśtykali w stronę auta, zaparkowanego kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd. Jeszcze nigdy żaden bieg w życiu Sashy nie ciągnął się w nieskończoność tak, jak ten, a nienawidziła biegać.

– Nie dam rady… – sapnął po chwili Connie, jęcząc cicho z bólu. – Może mnie zostaw i uciekaj…

– Co ty gadasz, już prawie jesteśmy! Jak zawsze dramatyzujesz! – Sasha poprowadziła Connie’go skrótem, przeciskając się między dwoma budynkami. Wcześniej nie obrali tej drogi, szli wtedy z ciężkim sprzętem, teraz jednak potrzebowali znaleźć się szybciej na parkingu. Jak na złość dookoła nie było ani żywej duszy… Większość zakładów była o tej porze zamknięta. Może dlatego zostali zaproszeni właśnie w to miejsce…?

Sasha nagle rozszerzyła oczy, dostrzegając szczupłą sylwetkę, zeskakującą z dachu niewysokiego budynku po ich lewej stronie. W postaci rozpoznała młodszego Yaegera. A więc chłopak musiał ruszyć ich śladem. Chciał dokończyć sprawę i ich zastrzelić.

Mimo tak wyraźnego widma śmierci, Sasha stwierdziła, że spróbuje biec dalej. Będąc zaledwie parę metrów od samochodu, wyciągnęła kluczyk z kieszeni i nacisnęła przycisk otwierający auto. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą strzały. Zacisnęła oczy, jednak się nie zatrzymała. Poczuła, jak Connie drży ze strachu tuż obok, mężczyzna jednak również biegł dalej.

Dopadli do samochodu, od razu otwierając drzwi i wsiadając do środka. Sasha nawet nie pomyślała o zapięciu pasów. Wcisnęła gaz do samej podłogi, sprawiając, że auto skoczyło do przodu z zawrotną szybkością. Kątem oka widziała najmłodszego Yaegera, był tak blisko… Z jakiegoś powodu jednak strzały wciąż pudłowały, trafiając gdzieś obok.

Wyjechali z parkingu, zostawiając chłopaka za sobą.

Wymienili się przerażonymi spojrzeniami dopiero, gdy znaleźli się już bliżej centrum i mogli poczuć się w miarę bezpiecznie. Sasha widziała w oczach przyjaciela ten sam szok, tę samą obawę, które sama teraz odczuwała, a także tę samą myśl, tłukącą się po głowie: _Czy to się naprawdę wydarzyło?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Levi**

Ackerman popijał właśnie herbatę ze swojej filiżanki, kiedy Hanji przysunęła mu pod nos kartkę papieru.

– Patrz i podziwiaj! – zawołała, spoglądając na niego swoim zdrowym okiem. – Oto oficjalny list gończy za Zeke’m Yaegerem. Piękne, prawda?

Levi wziął dokument od przyjaciółki, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Po chwili pokiwał głową.

– To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką widziałem w całym moim życiu. Piękniejszym widokiem będzie tylko Zeke’a w kajdankach, na kolanach, tuż przed nami. Albo w więziennej celi.

Erwin, siedzący obok Leviego roześmiał się cicho. Nachylił się w stronę niższego przyjaciela, zaglądając przez jego ramię. Levi poczuł delikatne łaskotanie w żołądku, czując Smitha tak blisko siebie.

– Rzeczywiście, świetnie to wygląda. Teraz tylko znaleźć drania.

– Wiecie co może być piękniejsze od tego? Nakaz aresztowania Grishy... – rozmarzyła się Hanji, wzdychając cicho. – Ale na to musimy jeszcze sobie poczekać. 

Zauważyli Nanabę, wchodzącą do gabinetu. Kobieta podeszła do nich i spojrzała na Ackermana, a następnie na Smitha.

– Ktoś chce się z wami zobaczyć, jakaś dwójka dziennikarzy. Macie teraz chwilę czasu?

Levi i Erwin wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Ciekawość zwyciężyła, mężczyźni od razu podnieśli się z miejsc i udali do małej salki konferencyjnej. Tak jak się spodziewali, dziennikarzami okazali się być Sasha Blouse i Connie Springer. Oboje byli dziwnie bladzi, na co Levi od razu zwrócił uwagę. Coś musiało się wydarzyć.

Ackerman zamknął drzwi, a potem usiadł obok Erwina, który już wcześniej zajął miejsce przy stole, naprzeciwko dziennikarzy. Po krótkim przywitaniu się, Sasha przeszła od razu do meritum.

– Jesteśmy tu, żeby prosić o ochronę.

– Mieliście rację – dodał Connie, opierając łokcie o stół. – Grisha chyba rzeczywiście wziął nas na celownik, a przynajmniej jego dwaj synowie.

Levi lekko rozszerzył oczy, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej z niepokoju.

– Co się stało? – chciał wiedzieć Erwin.

Sasha i Connie szybko streścili im całą sytuację. Opowiedzieli o tym, że mieli kręcić materiał na temat zamkniętej pralni. Umówili się telefonicznie z małżeństwem, które splajtowało i przegrało w sądzie sprawę, którą wytoczyli przeciwko urzędowi miejskiemu. Jednak były to tylko pozory, to synowie Grishy czekali na nich na miejscu, a kobieta, która rozmawiała wcześniej z nimi, nie była tym, za kogo się podawała. Nie spotkali byłych właścicieli pralni, ale Zeke’a i Erena Yaegerów, którzy byli tam, aby ich wykończyć. Spinger został postrzelony w nogę, jednak rana nie była poważna. Sasha wyszła ze starcia bez szwanku.

Levi słuchał wyznania dziennikarzy z opanowaniem i spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, co było trudne, gdyż w środku aż gotował się z emocji. Czuł się też wewnętrznie rozdarty. Z jednej strony był przerażony tym, co usłyszał o Erenie, o jego ataku na dziennikarzy, z drugiej jednak czuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę. A więc Eren żył! Najwyraźniej działał teraz w samym centrum tego cyrku i wykonywał najgorszą robotę, ale dla Leviego liczyło się w tym momencie tylko to, że chłopak był cały i zdrowy.

Detektywi spisali zeznania i zapewnili, że dziennikarze dostaną ochronę, przynajmniej na czas, dopóki Zeke Yaeger nie zostanie oficjalnie aresztowany. Na sam koniec, Ackerman wydrukował raport i podał Sashy i Connie’mu do podpisania.

– Czy wszystko się zgadza? – zapytał spokojnie.

– Tak – powiedział Springer i od razu podpisał dokument. Blouse wpatrywała się jednak w kartkę papieru, jakby coś nie do końca jej pasowało. Levi zauważył to.

– Coś nie tak?

Dziewczyna szybko pokręciła głową.

– Nie… Po prostu, to co napisał pan na samym końcu. – Sasha wskazała na dokument. – Eren Yaeger ruszył za nami, aby kontynuować atak, to w sumie prawda. Tylko… Dziwi mnie jedna rzecz. Był tak blisko, a cały czas pudłował. Byłam pewna, że już po nas, a jakimś cudem udało nam się uciec.

– To chyba dobrze – mruknął ponuro Connie, podsuwając Leviemu z powrotem dokument. – Widocznie mieliśmy szczęście. Albo facet ma beznadziejnego cela.

– Taak – stwierdziła Sasha, wzdychając cicho i również podpisując swoje zeznania. – Przecież ktoś taki jak on nie pudłowałby specjalnie.

Levi wpatrywał się w twarz kobiety, w myślach przetwarzając jej słowa. Znów poczuł szybsze bicie swojego serca… Właściwie każda wzmianka o Erenie tak na niego działała. Przerażał go fakt, że chłopak był tak bardzo zaangażowany w działalność swojego ojca, ale przynajmniej miał już pewność, że Eren był z powrotem w Troście.

Mężczyzna poczuł na sobie wzrok Erwina, więc spojrzał na siedzącego po jego prawej stronie blondyna. Smith musiał dostrzec w jego oczach to, o czym myślał Levi i delikatnie skinął głową, najwyraźniej myśląc o tym samym. Choć Eren nie był już dłużej po ich stronie, najwyraźniej wciąż istniała jakaś szansa na to, że dalej był tym samym człowiekiem, którego znali.

Detektywi pożegnali się z dwójką dziennikarzy, a potem udali się na spotkanie z Shadisem. Mężczyzna zaakceptował ich wniosek o przyznanie ochrony dla Springera i Blouse, stwierdził też, że powinni w końcu upublicznić informację o tym, że Zeke Yaeger oraz bracia Gaillard byli poszukiwani. Po spotkaniu wrócili do gabinetu, aby przekazać Nanabie, Gelgarowi, Hanji i Reinerowi dobre wieści.

– Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć go szukać? – zapytała Hanji, gdy dzień pracy dobiegł końca i zaczęli się zbierać do domu. – Chodzi mi o Zeke’a. Tak, wiem, że mamy jeszcze kilka lokalizacji do sprawdzenia, ale to idzie tak wolno... 

– Nic na to nie poradzimy – odparł Erwin, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. Wstał od swojego biurka i zgasił lampkę. – Musimy czekać. Prawda, Levi? 

Ackerman zatrzymał się przy wyjściu z gabinetu, zakładając torbę na ramię. Krótko spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, potem jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś w bok. Pokiwał głową.

– Tak, Hanji, jest tak jak mówi Erwin. Musimy czekać. 

Poczuł się jak hipokryta, ale tylko trochę.

**Eren**

Zapłacił barmanowi za drinki, a potem wskazał właściwy stolik. Barman skinął głową, co miało oznaczać, że samodzielnie przyniesie im zamówienie. Eren odwrócił się na pięcie i utkwił spojrzenie w Zeke’u, Marcelu i Porco, którzy siedzieli na kanapie, tuż przed podwyższeniem, na którym swoje wdzięki prezentowała jedna z tancerek.

Znajdowali się w Czerwonej Kokardzie, jednym z ulubionych klubów ze striptizem jego brata. Podły humor Zeke’a można było poprawić tylko na dwa sposoby – kobietami albo okazją do strzelaniny lub bójki. Eren wybrał mniejsze zło.

Nagle poczuł wibrację telefonu. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i ujrzał wiadomość od Krugera. Najwyraźniej w jednym z laboratorium doszło do awarii. Eren zajmował się sprawami tego typu osobiście, dlatego westchnął, a potem szybko podszedł do brata i Gaillardów.

– Musimy wracać. Jest jakiś problem na miejscu. Chyba znowu siadła klimatyzacja.

Zeke oderwał wzrok od striptizerki i przeniósł go na Erena. Wyglądał na niepocieszonego.

– Kurwa, dopiero co przyjechaliśmy. Kruger nie może tego ogarnąć sam?

– Wolę wiedzieć, co się dzieje – wyznał Eren, wzruszając ramionami. Tak naprawdę każda okazja do opuszczenia tego miejsca była dla niego na wagę złota.

Nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Miał bowiem wrażenie, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

Spojrzał przed siebie, ponad głowami Zeke’a i Gaillardów, w kierunku mężczyzny, siedzącego samotnie kilka stolików dalej. Człowiek ten miał blond włosy opadające na czoło oraz okulary. Był szczupły, ubrany w białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i w szarą kamizelkę. W momencie, gdy wzrok Erena skierował się na niego, nieznajomy człowiek spokojnie spojrzał w drugą stronę i napił się drinka.

Eren przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wydawało mu się, że zna skądś go zna… Wiedział, że to głupie, ale przez sekundę był pewien, że widzi przed sobą detektywa, który ostatnio nawiedzał prawie wszystkie jego sny. Najwyraźniej było z nim gorzej niż mu się wydawało, skoro w totalnie obcych ludziach zaczynał widzieć Leviego.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Zeke’a:

– Ja zostaję, dasz sobie radę sam, braciszku.

Eren szybko spojrzał na brata i skinął głową.

– Dam ci znać, czy wszystko w porządku! – zawołał, nachylając się w kierunku Zeke’a, aby przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

Zeke pokręcił nagle głową.

– Weź z sobą Gaillardów dla ochrony.

Eren uniósł brew.

– Co? Zeke, nie trzeba, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy…

– Porco, Marcel, jedźcie z nim. Ja posiedzę tu jeszcze jakąś godzinkę – zadecydował Zeke, a potem rozsiadł się wygodnie. Barman akurat przyniósł im drinki, na co starszy Yaeger wybuchnął śmiechem. – O tak, wszystko dla mnie.

Marcel i Porco posłusznie wstali z miejsc i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Erena. Chłopak stwierdził, że właściwie był to dobry pomysł, więc nic nie powiedział. Ruszył powoli w kierunku wyjścia, przechodząc obok dziwnie znajomego, blondwłosego mężczyzny, jednak Eren już nie spojrzał na niego. Wolał nie robić z siebie jeszcze większego durnia.

Zatrzymał się nagle, gdyż drogę zagrodziła mu niska blondynka, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę. Eren zdziwił się na jej widok, tym bardziej, że ją znał.

Spotkał ją w tym samym miejscu, w swoje urodziny. Była jego „podarunkiem” od Grishy. Poprosił wtedy Ymir o to, aby zawiozła ją do domu… Nagle przypomniał sobie nawet jej imię. Historia.

– Pamiętasz mnie? – spytała blondynka, nachylając się w jego stronę, aby dobrze ją słyszał. Ujrzał w jej dużych, błękitnych oczach jakąś niezwykłą determinację. Musiała być tutaj w konkretnym celu. – Mam nadzieję, bo musimy pogadać, Eren.

– Historia, tak? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej twarzy. – Z tego co wiem, miałaś unikać tego miejsca.

– Spokojnie, nie pracuję tu. Zaglądam co jakiś czas, chciałam natknąć się na ciebie. I w końcu mi się udało.

– O co chodzi? Trochę się śpieszę – wyznał Eren, co było prawdą. Porco i Marcel stali obok, obserwując ich z ciekawością.

– To zajmie tylko chwilę, proszę – mówiła Historia, spoglądając na Erena z błaganiem w oczach. – Wiem, że nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, ale tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Jeśli teraz nie masz czasu, to daj mi chociaż swój numer…

Eren wahał się przez chwilę, potem jednak skinął głową.

– Dobrze, ale porozmawiajmy na zewnątrz – zadecydował chłopak. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Historii i wyprowadził ją z budynku.

Gaillardowie szli tuż za nimi, nie pytając o nic. Gdy byli już na zewnątrz, Eren spojrzał na dwójkę braci.

– Poczekajcie na mnie w samochodzie.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami i odeszli we wskazanym kierunku. Chłopak w końcu spojrzał na niższą blondynkę.

– Co się dzieje z Ymir? – zapytała dziewczyna, od razu przechodząc do konkretów. Eren uniósł brwi. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego pytania.

– Słucham? Dlaczego pytasz o Ymir? Myślałem, że znowu masz jakieś problemy finansowe…

– Nie, wszystko okej. Głównie dzięki twojej pomocy. – Dziewczyna machnęła ręką, jakby to nagle nie było dla niej tak ważne, jak inna sprawa. Wzniosła na Erena swoje błękitne oczy. – Ja i Ymir zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się… Od paru miesięcy nie mam z nią kontaktu. Co się z nią stało, Eren?

Chłopak uchylił usta, jednak zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział. Po łzawym spojrzeniu blondynki domyślił się, że kobiety musiały być z sobą naprawdę blisko. W końcu odparł:

– Ymir zrobiła coś, co mój ojciec uznał za niewybaczalne. Nie wiem, kiedy znowu się z nią zobaczysz.

– Chodzi o to, że chciała uciec? – spytała Historia. Jej dolna warga delikatnie zadrżała, jednak dziewczyna szybko powstrzymała słabość, zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła pięści. – Co w tym złego? Nie zdradziła was, spełniła swoje zadanie! Twój ojciec tak się odwdzięcza za wieloletnią współpracę?

– Uwierz mi, nie chcesz niczego wiedzieć o moim ojcu – westchnął Eren, łapiąc się za kark i masując go delikatnie. Nie spodziewał się, że rozmowa z dziewczyną sprawi, że poczuje wyrzuty sumienia. – Mogę cię tylko zapewnić, że Ymir żyje. I jeśli będzie posłuszna, to może znowu się spotkacie.

Historia pokręciła głową. Zacisnęła wargi, a potem wyciągnęła rękę i złapała Erena za materiał jego koszuli. Chłopak uniósł jedną brew.

– Proszę, zrób coś. Spróbuj przekonać ojca…

– Nie ma na to szans – mruknął Eren, a potem złapał Historię za nadgarstek i zdjął jej dłoń ze swojej klatki piersiowej. – Wybacz, ale nie mogę tak ryzykować. Mam własnych ludzi, których muszę chronić, Ymir nie jest moją przyjaciółką.

– Pomogła ci kiedyś, gdy w wakacje pracowałeś przy pakowaniu narkotyków – powiedziała dziewczyna, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Eren drgnął nieznacznie. – Opowiadała mi o tym. Zgubiłeś jedną partię, a ona ją znalazła i nie powiedziała nic Grishy. Wiem też, że pilnowała bezpieczeństwa twojej przyjaciółki na różnych przyjęciach, zawsze będąc gdzieś w tle, gdyby coś miało jej się zdarzyć. Nie pozwoliła ci też na zabicie jakiegoś przypadkowego gościa, którego mało nie zakatowałeś, gdy byłeś pijany…

– Przestań – wycedził Eren, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

– Powiedziała mi, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i że nie pasujesz do tej rodziny.

Chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że Historia mówi mu prawdę, że naprawdę takie słowa padły z ust Ymir. Jednak czy były prawdą, to już inna kwestia.

– Twoja dziewczyna pomyliła się w jednym. Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

Eren i Historia przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu blondynka odezwała się cichym tonem, nie pozbawionym żalu:

– Zmieniłeś się od ostatniego razu. Szkoda.

– Trzymaj się, Historio. – Eren pożegnał się, uznając, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Wyminął dziewczynę i skierował się w stronę auta, w którym czekali na niego Marcel i Porco.

Idąc w stronę samochodu, starał się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, co usłyszał od Historii. Doskonale wiedział, że nie może jej pomóc, nie może zrobić nic dla Ymir, jednak delikatne wyrzuty nie przestawały kąsać jego sumienia.

**Levi**

Było po dziesiątej, kiedy Ackerman zatrzymał auto na niewielkim parkingu, w cieniu dwupiętrowego budynku. Uliczne światła ledwo tu docierały, co mu odpowiadało. Gdzieś nieopodal głośno dudniła muzyka. Już niedługo te dźwięki miał słyszeć o wiele wyraźniej.

Rozejrzał się, aby sprawdzić, czy nikt mu się nie przegląda, po czym zdjął z siebie szarą koszulę, którą nosił przez cały dzień w pracy. Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej biały, delikatny materiał. Szybko ubrał go na siebie. Była to biała, elegancka koszula, która mocno opinała się na jego ciele. Rozpiął kilka górnych guzików, postawił kołnierz do góry i podwinął rękawy. 

Levi skrzywił się nieznacznie. Gdyby zależało to od niego, nigdy nie ubrałby się tak publicznie. To jednak nie był koniec. Na to założył szarą, delikatnie błyszczącą kamizelkę, kojarzącą się z dyskoteką albo klubem. Potem detektyw ponownie sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niej coś jeszcze. Prostokątne okulary, które sprawiały, że jego twarz wyglądała trochę inaczej a także jeszcze jeden przedmiot. Levi ubrał go na głowę i spojrzał w lustro. Wyglądał okropnie, a to znaczyło, że wyglądał idealnie. 

To był już trzeci raz, kiedy był tutaj, przebierając się w ten strój, niczym jakiś żałosny superbohater, przywdziewający swój obciachowy kostium. Nie mówił nic o tym ani Erwinowi, ani Hanji, gdyż nie chciał ich niepokoić. Nie mógł też skorzystać z ich pomocy. Może było to niesprawiedliwe, ale takie były fakty. Mężczyzna z ręką w temblaku a także kobieta z przepaską na oku przyciągaliby zbyt wielką uwagę. Levi potrzebował wtopić się w tłum.

Musiał być niewidzialny, aby obserwować z ukrycia, czekać na swoją ofiarę, nie spodziewającą się ataku.

*

Pół godziny później przecisnął się przez niewielkie okno, znajdujące się na zapleczu nocnego klubu, do którego chciał się dostać niezauważony. Opadł na podłogę i otrzepał koszulę. Cieszył się, że nikt nie oglądał go w tym momencie, bo komentarz do tej sytuacji był tylko jeden.

_Jego wzrost w końcu okazał się do czegoś przydatny._

Znał osobę, która z pewnością nie powstrzymałaby się przed żartobliwym docinkiem w tym stylu. 

Nigdy wcześniej by się nie spodziewał, że będzie mu brak głupich żartów Erena. 

Levi opuścił zaplecze. Ruszył korytarzem, który już dobrze znał. Po chwili wmieszał się w tłum mężczyzn, którzy musieli dostać się do środka przez główne wejście. Każdego z wchodzących w ten sposób ludzi przeszukiwał ochroniarz, a Levi chciał tego uniknąć, gdyż miał przy sobie broń. Szedł powoli w stronę głównej sali, starając się wyglądać niewinnie. Cóż, może było to nieodpowiednie określenie, gdyż miejsce to nie miało sobie nic z niewinności.

Ackerman znalazł się w końcu w głównym pomieszczeniu klubu. Jego uszy od razu wypełniła głośna, dudniąca muzyka. Ujrzał podłużne, wysokie wybiegi, po których kroczyły półnagie kobiety. Jedna z nich raczyła męskie towarzystwo zmysłowym tańcem na rurze. Miała na sobie jedynie stringi i niesamowicie wysokie szpilki. Och, no i oczywiście naklejki na sutkach w kształcie serduszek. Levi nagle uznał, że jego strój nie był jednak najgorszy.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy przed ostrym, kolorowym światłem lamp stroboskopowych. Po chwili ruszył w kierunku baru. Kupił bezalkoholowego drinka, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Usiadł na skórzanej kanapie, która była wolna i utkwił spojrzenie w gimnastykującej się na wybiegu kobiecie. Bardzo ostrożnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Robił to co parę minut, aby nikogo nie zaalarmować.

Przeglądając stare raporty, on i Erwin natknęli się niedawno na wzmiankę o tym miejscu. To Zeke wyjawił im informację o klubie podczas swojego przesłuchania. Czerwona kokarda. Nocny klub ze striptizem dla mężczyzn. Levi domyślał się, że piętro wyżej znajdują się sypialnie, które można wynająć, aby spędzić upojne chwile z paniami do towarzystwa.

Ackerman zasępił się nagle. Myśl, że Eren spędził swoje osiemnaste urodziny w takim miejscu, była dla niego abstrakcyjna. Może nie poznał Erena aż tak dobrze, ale wiedział, że raczej nie interesowały go kluby ze striptizem, domyślał się, że chłopak musiał czuć się w tym miejscu niepewnie i obco.

Levi podniósł drinka do ust. Minęło kolejne pięć minut, dlatego pozwolił sobie na kolejne rozejrzenie się po klubie. Nagle zamarł w miejscu.

Kilka stolików dalej, na skórzanej kanapie, siedział Zeke Yaeger, we własnej osobie. Śmiał się właśnie z czegoś razem z braćmi Gaillard, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko niego. Mężczyźni zachowywali się, jakby mieli pełne prawo do tego, aby być w tym miejscu, jakby wcale nie poszukiwała ich policja.

Levi nie mógł w to uwierzyć. A więc naprawdę się mu udało! Jak zwykle jego intuicja okazała się niezawodna. 

Mężczyzna odstawił drinka na stół i zaczął obmyślać w głowie plan działania. Musiał udać się w postronne miejsce, aby zadzwonić po wsparcie. Nie mógł próbować aresztować tak niebezpiecznych osobników zupełnie sam. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, byłaby to jego wina. Musiał poczekać na posiłki. Należało otoczyć to miejsce i nie pozwolić Yaegerowi uciec... 

Levi nagle miał wrażenie, że cały świat się zatrzymał. 

Obok Zeke'a pojawił się właśnie szczupły, wysoki chłopak o długich, brązowych włosach. Młodzieniec ten miał na sobie czarną, elegancką koszulę i spodnie. Jego twarz była gładka i spokojna, a oczy pewne siebie i błyszczące młodzieńczą energią. Stał tam, cały i zdrowy. 

Levi stracił na moment czujność, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Erena. Gdyby ktoś teraz go zaatakował, nie byłby w stanie zareagować w porę. 

Chłopak prawie nic nie zmienił się przez te pół roku, podczas którego go nie widział, przynajmniej z wyglądu. Może prezentował się jedynie bardziej oficjalnie i przystojnie, widocznie dbał teraz mocniej o swój wizerunek. Nie było śladu po dżinsach z dziurami.

Ackerman zamrugał lekko ze zdziwieniem. Czy on właśnie uznał Erena za przystojnego?

Zielone oczy chłopaka nagle skierowały się prosto na niego. 

Levi odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę. Serce biło mu jak szalone ze zdenerwowania, a także złości na samego siebie. Miał przecież rozglądać się ukradkowo, a tymczasem gapił się na Erena jak ostatni idiota. Napił się drinka i dopiero po krótkiej chwili ponownie spojrzał w kierunku Yaegerów. 

Eren mówił coś do Zeke'a, po czym skinął głową na braci Gaillard. Marcel i Porco podnieśli się z miejsc i ruszyli za Erenem. Zeke rozsiadł się wygodnie i utkwił spojrzenie w tańczącej przed nim kobiecie. Levi widział kątem oka, jak Eren, Porco i Marcel mijają go, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi.

Ackerman czuł obok siebie zawirowanie powietrza, wręcz elektryzujące napięcie, gdy Eren go mijał. Chłopak był tak blisko, a on nie mógł nic zrobić, aby z nim porozmawiać... 

Erena zaczepiła nagle jakaś kobieta, chyba jedna z tancerek, jednak była ubrana w sukienkę, a nie w samą bieliznę. Nachyliła się w jego stronę, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Chłopak rozmawiał z nią przez chwilę, w pewnym momencie Eren skinął głową i objął ją ramieniem. Levi zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, widząc to. Po chwili cała grupka odeszła w kierunku wyjścia.

Levi patrzył za nimi chwilę, próbując pozbyć się tego wrednego uczucia w swoim żołądku. Skoro Eren zapragnął kobiecej towarzyszki na ten wieczór, to nie jego sprawa…

Wrócił spojrzeniem do człowieka, na którym powinien się skupić. Zeke Yaeger popijał drinka, spoglądając zmrużonymi oczami na prezentującą się przed tancerkę. W pewnym momencie kobieta zakończyła swój występ, a Zeke wyjął z kieszeni zwitek banknotów i wsunął je kobiecie w majtki. Tancerka przesunęła palcami po jego twarzy a potem delikatnie potargała mu włosy, na tym jednak pieszczoty się zakończyły. Jeśli chciałby je kontynuować, musiałby przenieść się piętro wyżej i zapłacić dużo więcej. 

Zeke dopił drinka i odstawił go na szklany stolik, a potem podniósł się i powoli ruszył w stronę toalet. 

Levi stwierdził, że to ostatni dobry moment na reakcję. Zostawił szklankę z niedopitym drinkiem i zaczął iść za Zeke'm. Sięgnął do swojego telefonu jednak komórka pokazywała brak zasięgu. Levi zaklął pod nosem. Stwierdził, że nie ma wyboru i musi aresztować Zeke'a przed przybyciem posiłków. Ważne, że Yaeger był sam, stanowił dzięki temu łatwiejszy cel. 

Ackerman ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Wszedł do środka, jego oczom ukazało się wielkie lustro. Zdziwił się w pierwszym momencie, gdyż nie rozpoznał własnego odbicia. Ujrzał blondyna w okularach, w białej, seksownej koszuli i szarej marynarce. Levi stwierdził, że jego peruka wyglądała bardzo naturalnie. Stwierdził też, że nigdy w życiu się nie przefarbuje na blond. 

Zerknął w bok. Zeke korzystał właśnie z pisuaru, stojąc do niego tyłem. Levi podszedł do umywalki i odkręcił kran, żeby umyć dłonie, a w głowie układając sobie plan aresztowania Yaegera. Mógł zrobić to już teraz, bał się tylko, że ktoś mógłby wejść do środka i im przeszkodzić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szorstki, głęboki głos:

– Wiesz, przyjechałem tutaj na kobitki, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz, mogę zrobić wyjątek. 

Levi drgnął lekko, kątem oka obserwując Zeke'a. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie został rozpoznany. Yeager odwrócił się w jego kierunku, na szczęście z zapiętym rozporkiem. Jego spojrzenie nie było do końca trzeźwe, uśmiechał się pod nosem, przyglądając Ackermanowi z uwagą. Przejechał spojrzeniem po odsłoniętej szyi i klatce piersiowej niższego mężczyzny, a potem zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. 

– Gapisz się na mnie od jakichś dwudziestu minut, więc możemy w końcu przejść do rzeczy – mówił Zeke, podchodząc bliżej i najwyraźniej wciąż nie rozpoznając Leviego w czterookim blondynie. – Ale uprzedzam, nie będę ci obciągać. Nie jestem z tych, którzy klęczą.

Zeke był już prawie przy nim. Levi sięgnął do paska, do którego miał przypiętą broń, zakrywała ją szara kamizelka. Obrócił się w stronę Zeke'a, mierząc do niego z pistoletu i marszcząc czoło. 

– Coś mi się zdaje, że dzisiaj się to zmieni – wycedził lodowatym tonem. – Na kolana, śmieciu. Tylko powoli, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. 

Zeke w pierwszej chwili kompletnie zdębiał. Rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się to w niższego mężczyznę, to w wycelowaną w niego lufę broni. Przyglądał się twarzy intruza i w końcu na jego własnym obliczu pojawiło się zrozumienie. 

– O kurwa. Ackerman?

Levi sięgnął do peruki. Ściągnął ją z głowy i rzucił na ziemię. I tak zaczynała go już swędzieć skóra. Zdjął też z nosa okulary i schował je do kieszeni.

– Niespodzianka, gnoju. A teraz klękaj, bo jesteś aresztowany. 

Zeke mierzył go długim spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej próbując w myślach przeanalizować tę nagłą sytuację. Po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w ponurym uśmiechu. Poruszył się powoli i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, potem na drugie. Wyciągnął dłonie i położył je na swoim karku, nie przestając obserwować Ackermana. Levi, również powoli, podszedł do Zeke’a, wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni kajdanki. Stanął za Yaegerem i właśnie wtedy drzwi toalety się otworzyły.

Do środka wpadła obściskująca się para, mężczyzna i kobieta. Dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że nie są sami i wytrzeszczyli oczy na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. Levi zawahał się, pojawienie się cywilów zawsze komplikowało sprawę i jego zawahanie od razu wykorzystał Zeke. Yaeger złapał go za ramię, odciągając rękę, w której Levi trzymał broń, jak najdalej od siebie. Potem podniósł się i uderzył detektywa w twarz tyłem swojej czaszki. Ackerman poczuł, jak dzwoni mu w uszach, z nosa pociekła mu krew. Zamrugał, próbując zachować przytomność umysłu i dostrzegł, jak Zeke wymija zaskoczoną parę i wybiega z toalety.

– Kurwa! – zaklął Levi, a potem ruszył biegiem za Zeke’m.

Pędził przez gwarny klub, omijając półnagie tancerki i zdziwionych jego widokiem klientów. Widział Zeke’a przed sobą, wciąż miał szansę go dogonić. Yaeger kierował się najwyraźniej w stronę głównego wyjścia.

– Z drogi! – warknął Levi, wpadając na grupkę mężczyzn, którzy rozstąpili się, dostrzegając broń w jego dłoni. Ackerman biegł dalej, nie zważając na ochroniarza, który chciał go zatrzymać. Detektyw nie miał czasu na tłumaczenie się, wybiegł na zewnątrz za Zeke’m, kierując się w stronę parkingu. Na szczęście nikogo nie było wokół. Levi próbował strzelać, jednak jak na złość Zeke zaczął kluczyć między samochodami. Ackerman wskoczył na maskę jednego z aut, przeskoczył na kolejne i właśnie wtedy rzucił się na Zeke’a, powalając go na ziemię.

Zeke chyba się tego spodziewał, gdyż od razu złapał Leviego za nadgarstek i zaczął tłuc jego dłonią o zderzak samochodu, przy którym leżeli. Ackerman syknął cicho z bólu i wypuścił broń, jego glock potoczył się kilka metrów dalej. Zeke uśmiechnął się, jednak jego radość nie trwała długo, siedzący na nim Levi uderzył go pięścią w twarz, ścierając z jego ust wredny uśmieszek.

Yaeger nie pozostał dłużny. Złapał Leviego za ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej i uderzając swoją twarzą o twarz detektywa. Ackerman po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zobaczył gwiazdy przed oczami. Jego uścisk osłabł, Zeke zrzucił mężczyznę z siebie i podniósł się z ziemi. Natychmiast sięgnął do czegoś, co miał ukryte w tylnej kieszeni. Był to składany nóż. Zamachnął się na Leviego, zmuszając go do odskoczenia w tył.

Ackerman spojrzał w bok, w miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się jego broń. Szybko jednak przeniósł oczy z powrotem na Zeke’a, który ponownie go zaatakował. Levi zrobił unik, jednak spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy. Lewe ramię zapiekło go z bólu, w miejscu, w którym nóż Zeke’a go drasnął. Levi zacisnął zęby, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem, niczym podczas partii szachów.

Gdy Yaeger zaatakował go ponownie, Ackermanowi udało się złapać mężczyznę za nadgarstek, który ścisnął z całej siły, próbując unieruchomić. Prawą stopą podciął Zeke’owi nogę, sprawiając, że blondyn stracił równowagę. Zeke jednak złapał Leviego za bark, pociągając go na ziemię razem z nim. Upadli ciężko, okładając się pięściami i kopnięciami. Ręka, w której Zeke trzymał nóż, wciąż była unieruchomiona przez detektywa, Levi czuł jednak, jak jego ucisk słabnie, nie miał pojęcia, ile jeszcze uda mu się bronić.

Zeke nagle wylądował na górze. Levi ujrzał przerażający, krwawy uśmiech a także błyszczące oczy, tkwiące za potłuczonymi okularami. Ackerman czuł, że zaczyna słabnąć. Ostrze noża było coraz bliżej jego klatki piersiowej. Levi zmrużył oczy, wyglądało na to, że nie może zrobić nic więcej. W szarych oczach Zeke’a pojawił się triumf…

I właśnie wtedy Levi włożył w swój gest całą resztkę energii, jaka mu pozostała. Specjalnie pozwolił Zeke’owi sądzić, że kończą mu się siły. Wykręcił nadgarstek mężczyzny, odwracając ostrze w jego stronę. Yaeger wrzasnął, gdy nóż wbił się w jego bok. Nie była to głęboka rana, jednak Levi domyślał się, że musiała boleć jak jasna cholera.

Zeke odskoczył do tyłu, Levi również się podniósł. Spoglądali na siebie, dysząc ciężko. Z nosa Leviego leciała krew, podobnie jak z zadraśnięcia na ramieniu. Zeke z kolei krwawił z rozciętej wargi oraz z rany, jaką przed chwilą zadał mu Levi. Wpatrywali się w siebie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Tym razem nie zaczniesz płakać? Nie pobiegniesz do mamusi? – spytał Levi, odnosząc się do sytuacji z ostatniego aresztowania mężczyzny. W głowie przygotowywał się już do kolejnego ataku. Kątem oka widział swoją broń, błyszczącą w półmroku, leżącą na ziemi, kilka metrów dalej.

Zeke uśmiechnął się krwawo.

– Podobało ci się moje małe przedstawienie, co? – spytał Zeke, mrużąc oczy.

– Tym razem się nie wywiniesz – mruknął Levi, a potem znieruchomiał. Spomiędzy aut wyłoniła się kobieca sylwetka. Najwyraźniej jedna z pracownic klubu. Szła nierówno, najwyraźniej musiała być pod wpływem alkoholu albo innych środków odurzających.

Na widok dwóch stojących nieruchomo mężczyzn, również się zatrzymała. Na nieszczęście, dość blisko Zeke’a.

– Och… Kolejna bójka? – spytała, a następnie skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. – Wy, mężczyźni, jesteście tacy sami…

Nagle kobieta krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Zeke przyciągnął ją do siebie i przyłożył nóż do jej gardła.

– Ani kroku, Ackerman. Dasz mi odejść, inaczej ta mała zginie. Nie pozwolisz chyba na zamordowanie cywila, hmm? – spytał Yaeger, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie. Dziewczyna zbladła, najwyraźniej szybko oprzytomniała.

Levi niechętnie zrobił krok do tyłu.

– W porządku. Tylko ją wypuść.

Zeke zaczął powoli cofać się w stronę auta, którym najwyraźniej tutaj przyjechał, cały czas trzymając w uścisku drżącą ze strachu kobietę. Gdy był już przy swoim samochodzie, otworzył drzwi i wsiadł do środka. Wypuścił wtedy swoją zakładniczkę, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Ackermanowi i odjechał.

Levi nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Schylił się po broń, a potem rzucił w stronę swojego auta, które stało kawałek dalej. Nie kłopotał się sprawdzeniem, czy z kobietą wszystko w porządku, wyglądała na całą i zdrową. Uruchomił silnik i z piskiem opon wyjechał z parkingu. Na szczęście, ulice były o tej porze puste. Dostrzegł w oddali auto pędzące jak szalone. To musiał być Zeke. Levi przyśpieszył, przekraczając dozwoloną prędkość.

Sięgnął do policyjnego radia, chcąc od razu nadać wiadomość, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie chciało się ono uruchomić. Zaklął głośno, przeklinając w myślach swój służbowy pojazd i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze tego wieczoru pójdzie źle. Poprzednie służbowe auto nie sprawiało mu takich problemów. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Erwina. Przynajmniej w końcu miał zasięg.

– Jadę za Zeke’m południową aleją, zaraz miniemy estakadę. Wyślij radiowozy, słyszysz?

– Levi, chyba żartujesz?! – w słuchawce rozległ się głos Smitha. – Jak to jedziesz za Zeke’m? Jesteś sam? Zatrzymaj się, natychmiast!

– Zrób co mówię, do cholery! Kieruje się w stronę Stohess, bez odbioru!

Levi przerwał połączenie i rzucił telefon na bok, skupiając się na jeździe. Byli już na obrzeżach miasta. Zeke skręcił nagle w boczną uliczkę. Levi ruszył za nim, w pewnej chwili jednak wyhamował, mało nie potrącając jakiegoś zabłąkanego kundla. Pozwolił psu odbiec, a potem ruszył, wracając do poprzedniej szybkości.

– Kurwa! – zaklął, gdyż stracił z oczu samochód Zeke’a. Jechał dalej przed siebie, nieznanymi uliczkami, rozglądając się na boki. Yaeger musiał tu być, nie mógł mu uciec, nie mógł znowu pozwolić mu się wymknąć…

I nagle go znalazł. Nie, źle powiedziane, raczej to Zeke znalazł jego. Levi zdążył jedynie rozszerzyć oczy, gdy auto Yaegera wyłoniło się zza zakrętu. Dwa samochody zderzyły się z sobą, powietrze wypełnił ogłuszający huk wyginanych blach i tłukącego się szkła. Świat przewrócił się do góry nogami, a tak przynajmniej widział to Levi. Jego auto dachowało, nie miał pojęcia, ile razy okręciło się wokół własnej osi, zanim znieruchomiało. W miejscu utrzymały go zapięte pasy.

Na moment stracił przytomność. Odzyskał ją, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Kroki, których nie chciał słyszeć. Jęknął z bólu, bolało go całe ciało. Z trudem uchylił powieki i dostrzegł, że wciąż siedział na fotelu, jednak wyglądało to dziwnie, bo znajdował się do góry nogami.

Nagle usłyszał kliknięcie, to musiało być rozpięcie pasów. Potem czyjeś silne dłonie wyciągnęły go z samochodu. Levi rozejrzał się wokół z trudem, kręciło mu się w głowie. W końcu udało mu się skupić wzrok na widoku, który miał przed sobą. Była to zakrwawiona twarz Zeke’a, który po raz kolejny tego wieczoru uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Jesteś mój, Ackerman – mruknął Yaeger, a potem Levi przestał słyszeć cokolwiek.


End file.
